


Novas Esperanças

by aat2184



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 144,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aat2184/pseuds/aat2184
Summary: Qual será o caminho certo a seguir para Harry que, agora com quinze anos, descobre que a infância não é eterna.Fanfic de 2002, pré-Ordem da Fênix.





	1. De Volta à Rua dos Alfeneiros

**Advertência: **Isso é uma obra de ficção. Todas as personagens e lugares citados pertence Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Notas da Autora:** Essa fanfic não é recomendada para crianças muito jovens. Há temas como violência, morte e sexualidade.

FANFIC DE 2002, PRÉ ORDEM DA FÊNIX

Capítulo Um

DE VOLTA À RUA DOS ALFENEIROS

_\- Eu preciso pensar em algo!_

_Lorde Voldemort estava conversando com sua confidente. A única quem ele procura quando precisa de conselhos, a única que nunca sofrera nenhum dos 'Imperdoáveis'..._

_\- Eu a deixei sem supervisão tempo demais... Eu preciso saber como ela está, o que ela está fazendo, tudo! Eu preciso saber tudo!_

_Nesse instante, ele parou de falar e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Seus nervos estavam por explodir. 'Essa maldita dor de cabeça' era como ele constantemente chamava uma enxaqueca que começara pouco tempo depois de voltar para um corpo físico. Ainda tinha lembranças perfeitas, em todos os detalhes, cada cena do que acontecera naquela noite. Harry Potter escapara-lhe mais uma vez. Quando ele finalmente começou a achar que tudo daria certo pra ele, e que dessa vez o menino não teria chance... maldita varinha!_

_\- Mas você nem tem certeza se ela é, ou vai ser, assim tão poderosa..._

_Lorde Voldemort parou quando ouviu o comentário gentil. Virou-se, e os seus olhos vermelhos encontraram os olhos do único ser que o acompanhara nos últimos anos, não porque o temera, mas sim porque se importara._

_\- Nagini... Eu cometi o erro de apostar na dúvida uma vez, e olha onde isso me colocou! Aquele maldito garoto!_

Para qualquer um que ouvisse de fora, essa conversa não passaria de longos sibilos. Mas para Harry Potter que acordava assustado e com sua cicatriz doendo naquele exato instante, a raiva e o veneno no tom de voz do Lord das Trevas eram tão claros quanto a dor de cabeça que com certeza lhe deixaria isento de sono por mais algumas horas. Isso sem falar, é claro, da dor que sua cicatriz fornecia-lhe. Quase como se o próprio Lord Voldemort estivesse ali, espetando várias agulhas, com o intuito de tirar sangue e fazê-lo sofrer. E cada pontada que Harry sentia em sua cicatriz era mais uma lembrança que lhe vinha de sonhos e tempos, os quais ele com certeza gostaria de deixar bem longe.

Harry estava de volta à rua dos Alfeneiros. Mais uma vez de férias e com sua família que o odiava sem nenhum segredo. Mas sua família era a última de suas preocupações naquele instante. Ele tinha acabado ter mais um pesadelo com Voldemort.

Desde que voltara de sua escola no término do seu quarto ano, pesadelos faziam parte de sua rotina. Quase que diariamente alguma coisa ou outra voltava para assombrá-lo, e lembrá-lo de que o Lord das Trevas estava de volta. Mas o que mais pesava para ele eram os sonhos em que ele revivia o que acontecera no final da terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Por mais que todos dissessem a ele que o culpado era Voldemort, Harry não conseguia desfazer-se do sentimento de culpa ao ver o corpo de Cedrico estirado no chão depois de ser morto pelo 'Avada Kedavra'.

\- Não, eu não posso pensar nisso agora! - Harry murmurou quando, com raiva, levantou-se de sua cama e pegou um pergaminho e uma pena que guardava junto com o resto de seu material escolar: embaixo de um taco solto debaixo de sua cama. Caminhou para a janela e escreveu no pergaminho o seu sonho com o máximo de detalhes que podia lembrar-se.

_"Mas você nem tem certeza se ela é, ou vai ser, assim tão poderosa..."._

Ela quem? Harry não sabia de quem Voldemort e sua cobra estavam falando. Para ser sincero, a única coisa que Harry realmente entendera desse sonho todo foi a última parte, quando o Lord das Trevas falou com tanto ódio daquele _maldito garoto_.

Depois de reler o escrito para ver se lembrava de mais algum detalhe de seu sonho, Harry, satisfeito de que não esquecera de nada, começou a compor uma carta.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Essa noite foi a primeira vez que eu sonhei com o que o Voldemort está fazendo desde que voltei de Hogwarts. Minha cicatriz não dói tanto quanto das últimas vezes, mas achei que deveria escrever mesmo assim. No outro pergaminho que estou mandando junto, eu escrevi tudo o que eu lembro do sonho. Só que eu não entendi nada! Espero que você tenha mais sorte._

_Harry_

_PS: Por favor, tente avisar o Snuffles. Eu escreveria pra ele, mas como não sei onde ele está, nem se corre perigo, achei que você, se conseguir falar com ele poderia me fazer esse favor. Obrigado._

Harry dobrou as duas folhas de pergaminho e prendeu na pata de Edwiges, que parecia muito feliz por finalmente poder entregar alguma correspondência. Julho já estava quase acabando, e Harry ainda não tinha escrito nenhuma vez para os seus amigos.

\- Entregue para o Professor Dumbledore em Hogwarts, Edwiges. Por favor.

Com algumas bicadinhas nas costas da mão de Harry, Edwiges voou pela janela e dirigiu-se ao castelo do qual Harry gostava tanto. Ele continuou na janela até que sua coruja saísse de vista. Quando não tinha mais nada pra ver, Harry voltou pra cama. Faltavam apenas poucos dias para o seu décimo quinto aniversário, mas Harry não estava tão entusiasmado quanto deveria. A verdade é que o último momento em que ele riu foi no trem de volta para a estação King's Cross. Naqueles breves momentos, Harry quase pôde esquecer de tudo. Ver Malfoy e seus capangas no chão, com diferentes feitiços lançados sobre eles, foi divertido demais para deixar passar. Ele quase pôde esquecer de suas preocupações com seu padrinho, que Voldemort tinha voltado, que Cedrico tinha morrido...

Quase...

A imagem de Cedrico largado no chão seria algo que Harry nunca esqueceria. Era cruel demais. Mas tudo isso tinha um lado bom, se é que dá pra achar um lado bom na morte de um colega e no retorno do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos. Harry vira seus pais. Se ele não estivesse tão nervoso nem tão cansado de tantos segredos, Harry poderia até ser capaz de sentir-se feliz por isso. Mas ele não agüentava mais! Harry não entendia por que seu padrinho tinha que manter segredo de onde iria, por que Dumbledore, o diretor que com certeza sabia mais do que estava lhe contando, não dizia o que estava acontecendo e lhe privava de informações sobre o Voldemort e as pessoas que lutavam contra o seu retorno. O que estavam querendo esconder dele? Por que ninguém lhe dizia nada? Por que ele tinha que ficar isolado do mundo dos bruxos e voltar pra essa casa que ele tanto detesta? Harry tinha tantas perguntas, o que lhe faltava eram respostas.


	2. Parabéns e Presentes

Capítulo Dois

PARABÉNS E PRESENTES

Nos dias que antecederam seu aniversário, Harry recebeu uma carta de Dumbledore agradecendo por ter-lhe escrito sobre o seu sonho, e que se soubesse de mais alguma coisa, não hesitasse em informar-lhe. Além da carta do Diretor de Hogwarts, Harry também recebera cartas de Rony e Hermione, cobrando o motivo de seu silêncio. Harry ainda não tinha escrito aos seus amigos. Não que ele estivesse ignorando suas cartas, pelo contrário, ficava muito grato à Hermione, quando ela mandava recortes de alguma matéria que tenha saído no 'Profeta Diário'; ou então ao Rony que enchia suas cartas com notícias dos membros da família Weasley. Ele gostava de se informar tanto sobre o mundo dos bruxos – coisa que não podia fazer na Rua dos Alfeneiros – quanto sobre a família de bruxos que ele amava como se fosse sua própria. Mas é que sempre que ele segurava uma pena para escrever para os amigos, nada vinha à sua cabeça... Ele não sabia o que dizer aos amigos. Na verdade, tudo que ele tem pensado nessas férias é o Cedrico e depois daquele sonho, quem será _"ela"_.

Já era tarde, mas Harry estava receoso em ir dormir. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos, e ele não conseguia calar as inúmeras vozes na sua cabeça. Foi até por isso que ele estranhou tanto quando viu quatro corujas se aproximando de sua janela. Cada uma vindo de uma direção. Com medo que elas fizessem barulho e acordasse seu tio Valter, Harry correu pra abrir a janela para deixar as corujas entrarem. Ele tirou os pergaminhos que estavam presos às patas das corujas, e depositou os pacotes que elas traziam em cima de sua cama. Depois de terem bebido água que Harry ofereceu da gaiola de Edwiges, elas saíram e ele foi examinar o que era tudo aquilo.

Quando abriu a primeira carta foi que ele percebeu. Era seu aniversário! Esse ano, ele esqueceu completamente de manter um calendário em sua parede e marcar os dias que faltam para voltar à Hogwarts. Era o primeiro ano que ele deixara de fazer isso. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria voltar a sua escola, poder usar magia, sentir-se em casa, ele estava com um pé atrás. Não sabia como seria sua recepção. E se os outros o considerassem um assassino? E se eles não quisessem mais nem falar com ele? No fundo, Harry sabia que se ele tivesse problemas com alguém, seria apenas com o pessoal da Sonserina, que com certeza seria capaz de tudo para deixá-lo ainda mais infeliz. Mas mesmo sabendo que ninguém das outras casas cobraria nada dele, Harry ainda tinha receio. E como é que ele olharia para Cho agora? Ele lembra como era bom olhar para ela e sentir aquele friozinho na barriga... mas agora, sempre que lembrava de Cho Chang, seus olhos negros não brilhavam mais com alegria, e sim com lágrimas. Igual a como ele a viu pela última vez em Hogwarts: chorando pela morte do Cedrico. Não, Harry não tinha nem idéia se conseguiria olhar para ela sem lembrar de Cedrico. E como Cedrico era uma dor da qual ele queria esquecer, resolvera já há um tempo que evitaria Cho Chang o máximo que pudesse. Se fosse possível.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ele continuou a ler a carta.

_Harry,_

_Feliz Aniversário! Espero que esteja tudo bem e que esses trouxas não estejam te tratando muito mal... Desculpe se não posso escrever muito. Estou ajudando Dumbledore com algumas coisas que ele pediu. Espero que você goste do seu presente. Vê se você se encontra nele._

_Hagrid._

Harry pegou o pacote que viera junto com o pergaminho. Ele tinha boas lembranças do gigante guardador de chaves de Hogwarts, mas no momento, o que passava pela sua cabeça era que seu amigo era mais um que estava guardando segredo. Ele abriu o pacote, e dentro, além dos usuais bolinhos que eram duros como pedras e que colavam os dentes por umas boas horas, ele encontrou o livro 'Profecias Pros Principais Propósitos'.

Harry não tinha certeza da utilidade do presente, mas estava grato mesmo assim. Qualquer reconhecimento de seu aniversário era muito bem-vindo para ele, e quando ele pegou a segunda carta para ler, já o fez com um sorriso.

_Harry,_

_Parabéns! E aí, como é que é ter quinze anos? Espero que esteja tudo bem, porque eu tô começando a ficar preocupada! Por favor, manda um bilhetinho nem que seja só pra dizer "eu tô vivo". Você não tem escrito nem pra mim nem pro Rony, e a gente receia que esses trouxas com os quais você vive tenham te tratado mal. Por favor, responda._

_Hermione._

Harry leu o nome do livro que sua amiga tinha lhe mandado: 'Feitiços e Contra-Feitiços – Proteja-se!'. Prometendo para si mesmo que até o fim das férias ele já teria decorado boa parte do livro, ele pegou dois pergaminhos, uma pena e escreveu um breve bilhete em ambos dizendo que estava tudo bem, e que ele agradecia pelas várias cartas e presentes. Entregou-os à Edwiges e pediu que levasse um à Hermione e o outro ao Rony. Depois que sua coruja partiu, ele voltou para as suas cartas.

_Harry,_

_Desculpa pela pressa, mas é que as coisas andam meio caóticas por aqui. Desculpa também se eu ainda não posso falar nada sobre o que tá acontecendo. Prometo que assim que der, eu te conto tudo que eu ando fazendo. É que, por enquanto, o Dumbledore quer segredo absoluto, nem mesmo alguns dos professores sabem o que se passa, por isso não fique tão mal, você não é o único! Ah, e o Professor me deu seu recado. Qualquer dor que você tiver avisa, hein?! Mas mudando de assunto, feliz aniversário! Ah como eu me lembro dos meus quinze anos... espero que os seus sejam tão bons quanto os meus... Felicidades._

_Snuffles._

_PS: O Aluado manda lembranças e congratulações._

Depois de ler a carta de seu padrinho, Harry sentiu-se ainda melhor. Incrível, como o Sirius já o conhecia tão bem com tão pouco tempo. Apesar de ser uma atitude meio infantil, Harry realmente sentiu-se melhor depois de saber que não era o único que não sabia de nada. Deixando isso de lado, ele abriu a caixa que seu padrinho mandou.

\- O Mapa do Maroto!

Sirius recuperara o mapa com o Professor Dumbledore e o tinha devolvido para o Harry. Além do mapa, dentro da caixa, ele encontrou algumas fotos de seus pais com alguns amigos e, além disso, ainda havia um livro com uma aparência de mais velho cujo nome era: 'Assimilando Animagia – Aprenda, Aprimore, Aprecie!'. Junto, havia um bilhete com a letra do Sirius.

_Eu e o Aluado achamos esse livro que foi o mesmo que eu e o seu pai usamos. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira que possa ser perigosa, hein..._

Harry sorriu. Seu pai tinha lido esse mesmo livro para aprender a ser um Animago! Quantas vezes ele não tinha se perguntado como seu pai e seus amigos conseguiram tal façanha? Esse era mais um livro que ele com certeza leria nas férias. Depois de passar vários minutos decorando as fotos de seus pais, Harry leu sua última carta. Uma foto em particular passaria a ficar debaixo de seu travesseiro. Nessa foto, sua mãe o carregava no colo, sorrindo para ele – devia ter meses de idade ainda - e seu pai, que estava atrás dela, aproximava-se e abraçava os dois. Harry, claro, não lembrava disso, mas só de ver a expressão dos dois – tanto amor em seus olhos – era o suficiente para ele sentir que ambos seus pais o amavam muito. Eles não pareciam ter nem vinte anos naquela foto... Com um suspiro de tristeza, Harry prosseguiu à carta.

_Harry,_

_Quinze anos! Até que enfim, hein?! Parabéns._

_Eu continuo perguntando pra minha mãe sobre você vir pra cá, e a resposta continua a mesma: "Quando o Dumbledore disser que pode, a gente vai buscá-lo, Rony." Então, Harry meu velho, tudo depende do nosso amigo barbudo. E sobre o pessoal aqui, tá tudo igual à última carta. O Percy continua ou trancado no quarto, ou no Ministério. A vantagem é que é menos um pra pentelhar. Os gêmeos são outros que não saem do quarto. A gente nunca ouviu tanta explosão em tão pouco tempo. Alguma eles tão aprontando... Já a Gina... essa é que me preocupa. Tem dias que ela tá um amorzinho: tudo que eu peço, ela faz, ri de qualquer piada, é a melhor pessoa da casa. Já em outros... do nada ela vira a cara, emburra e sai batendo o pé. Garotas? Quem entende?_

_No pacote tem várias coisas que o Fred e o Jorge inventaram durante as férias. É divertido! Só não aconselho comer! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer! Come só o bolo que a minha mãe mandou, que esse sim é seguro. E já que o seu relógio parou porque você entrou na água com ele, eu tô te mandando um de presente. Feliz Aniversário._

_Rony._

Harry leu e releu a carta de seu amigo. Todos os seus problemas sumiram naqueles instantes. Era tão bom saber da família Weasley... quantas vezes ele já havia desejado fazer parte de uma família tão unida quanto essa? Harry dobrou suas cartas e juntou seus presentes. Resolveu que começaria a ler um dos livros agora. Quem sabe assim conseguiria livrar sua cabeça de pensamentos indesejados, e espairecer um pouco. Abriu o livro que havia sido de seu pai em uma página qualquer.

_"... Mas a primeira coisa que se deve fazer antes de qualquer outra para tornar-se um Animago é se conhecer! É necessário que se saiba com o máximo de certeza que animal você será se realmente tiver a capacidade de tornar-se um – como explicado no primeiro capítulo, nem todos os bruxos ou bruxas têm esse dom. O animal que mais se aproxima de suas características será com certeza o resultado final da mais maravilhosa das Transfigurações: Animagia ..."_

Animal? Harry nunca havia pensado em que animal seria se se tornasse um Animago. Será que seria um cervo como seu pai? Não... Ele realmente não combinava nem um pouco com um cervo. Talvez perguntasse para o Rony ou a Hermione o que eles acham assim que...

Harry caiu no sono e quando acordasse no dia seguinte com os gritos de sua Tia Petúnia, perceberia que pela primeira vez nas férias fora dormir sem pensar em nada que envolvesse Voldemort. Seria a primeira vez também nesses últimos três meses, que conseguiria lembrar-se de um sonho, e não de um pesadelo.


	3. ReUnião de Coelhos na Toca

Capítulo Três

RE-UNIÃO DE COELHOS NA TOCA

Os dias que sucederam o aniversário de Harry foram dias relativamente calmos. Nenhum pesadelo o perturbou, e até seus tios não lhe estavam cobrando tanto como de costume – depois que ele voltou de Hogwarts, foi como se um "tratado" estivesse subentendido. Harry não falava com seus tios, seus tios não falavam com ele. As únicas vezes que sua tia lhe endereçava a palavra era para acordá-lo para que ele começasse a fazer tarefas pré-estipuladas pelos seus tios. E para ser sincero, Harry não se incomodava nem um pouco com esse tratamento de silêncio. Na verdade, até gostava: quanto menos ele tivesse que lembrar que aqueles eram os únicos parentes vivos que Harry ainda tinha, melhor para ele.

Harry recebera uma carta da Hermione – a mais entusiasmada das que ele podia lembrar – dizendo que ela tinha sido escolhida para ser monitora. Estava tão feliz que mal podia conter-se. Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Como se alguém tivesse alguma dúvida que a monitora da Grifinória seria Hermione Granger. Harry escreveu-lhe dizendo exatamente isso, e que ficava feliz por ela.

Depois daqueles breves bilhetes que escrevera no dia de seu aniversário, Harry, nas semanas seguintes, passara a escrever bilhetes cada vez maiores, até chegar no ponto em que os bilhetes viraram cartas, situação essa que aliviou e muito seus amigos que já estavam demais preocupados com o seu silêncio. Harry percebeu que as coisas estavam começando a (lentamente) voltar ao normal. No dia em que recebeu a última carta que receberia de Rony naquelas férias, já sabia com exatidão quantos dias faltavam para voltar para Hogwarts. Estava agora com mais disposição; tivera tempo para ficar de luto e lamentar a morte de Cedrico, e tirou proveito disso. A verdade é que, agora, já se sentia mais forte para encarar todos os colegas e tentar seguir em frente – não estava completamente curado do choque e da dor, mas com certeza já estava no caminho certo para uma recuperação.

Foi até por esses motivos, que quando Harry leu sobre a permissão de Dumbledore para passar a última semana das férias na casa dos Weasleys, suspirou aliviado. Ele visitaria "A Toca", e ainda poderia ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material de escola. Rony dissera na carta que Harry não precisaria se preocupar com a maneira que viriam lhe buscar. Seus tios trouxas não teriam nenhuma surpresa. Harry simplesmente deu com os ombros e balançou a cabeça. Seus tios não teriam nenhuma surpresa. _Ele_ é que teria, porque Rony esquecera completamente de dizer _o que_ esperar no dia 25 de Agosto.

Já com todo seu material e roupas arrumados – Edwiges tinha sido mandada para a Toca com antecedência, e o aguardava pacientemente – Harry desceu as escadas faltando cinco minutos para as duas horas, para esperar por algum sinal de que estava na hora de deixar os Dursleys por mais um ano letivo. Quando deu duas e cinco a campainha tocou, e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas: _campainha?_

Tia Petúnia abriu a porta e deparou-se com um jovem adulto e uma adolescente – ambos ruivos no mesmo tom de vermelho, e o rosto cheio de sardas.

\- Boa tarde, a gente veio buscar o Harry. Ele deve estar nos esperando...

Pela cara que sua tia fez, Harry tinha certeza de que somente depois que Gina falou, foi que Petúnia percebeu que ela e o Carlinhos eram bruxos. Sua expressão de surpresa era impagável, mas não durou muito. Logo virou uma de nojo seguida do comentário:

\- Meu Deus! Em quantos vocês são, hein?! Cada ano aparece um diferente! – Petúnia ergueu o nariz e continuou – Não quero nenhuma gracinha! Meu marido está trabalhando e eu não quero ter que perturbá-lo!

Carlinhos e Gina estavam com tamanha expressão de descrença – e provavelmente raiva da Sra. Dursley também – que Petúnia logo saiu da porta e virou-se para o Harry.

\- Anda moleque, eu não tenho o dia inteiro! Se for pra sair, sai logo porque eu ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer e não posso ficar perdendo tempo com você!

Harry não precisou que lhe pedissem duas vezes. Em menos de um minuto já tinha levado tudo que era seu para fora da casa número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros. Depois que sua Tia bateu a porta, Carlinhos virou-se para ele:

\- Olá, Harry. Desculpe se a gente aborreceu a sua tia, eu não...

Harry interrompeu Carlinhos com um sorriso e um gesto com a mão.

\- Ih... esquece! Ela tá sempre de mau humor!

Carlinhos sorriu de volta e resolveu explicar o porquê da inusitada entrada.

\- Mamãe achou melhor evitar confusões. Então esse ano ela pediu pra eu vir te buscar. A Gina – ele pôs o braço nos ombros dela enquanto explicava – fez o favor de vir comigo. Mamãe não confia muito nos gêmeos...

Harry riu e concordou, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo. A Sra. Weasley tinha todos os motivos para não confiar no Fred e no Jorge depois de tudo que aconteceu com seu primo Duda por culpa dos dois. Não que Harry se importasse. Na verdade, ele gostou e muito de cada atrocidade que acontecera com Duda por truques mágicos.

Carlinhos tirou um pente de plástico do bolso e entregou para Gina, enquanto explicava os planos para a volta à Toca.

\- O pente é uma chave do portal. Está programado para... – Carlinhos olhou em seu relógio – dois minutos. Você e a Gina voltam com ele e suas coisas. Eu vou desaparatar assim que vocês saírem. Aí, a gente se encontra lá, ok?

Harry olhou para a Gina e ela sorriu. Ela estava meio sem graça, mas Harry percebeu que não estava tão vermelha como de costume quando ele se aproximava dela. Ele sorriu de volta e voltou-se ao Carlinhos:

\- Tudo bem, mas como é que a gente vai conseguir levar tudo isso?

Carlinhos ia começar a falar, mas Gina interrompeu surpreendendo Harry. Nunca antes tinha Gina direcionado a palavra a ele por espontânea vontade.

\- É só pôr o pente em cima do baú, eu e você sentamos nele e tocamos o pente ao mesmo tempo. Por falar nisso, é melhor a gente correr, já deve estar quase na hora.

Feito todo o planejado, Harry e Gina foram para a Toca, seguidos imediatamente por Carlinhos, que só esperou para ver se a chave do portal iria funcionar. Desaparatou imediatamente depois que Harry, Gina e o grande baú sumiram.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, estava no meio da sala dos Weasleys. Rony, que estava sentado no sofá, levantou-se rapidamente e veio o cumprimentar.

\- E aí, Harry? Algum problema com aqueles trouxas dessa vez? – enquanto falava, seu sorriso crescia.

Harry respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de _cookies _que vinha da cozinha. Com certeza, a Sra. Weasley estava lá.

\- MÃE! A gente chegoooou! – Gina chamava por ela enquanto ia em direção à cozinha. Harry lembrou que Rony tinha feito uma pergunta a ele. Balançando a cabeça para trazer seus pensamentos de volta ao seu amigo, ele disse:

\- Não, nenhum problema, só a-

Harry foi interrompido pelo Carlinhos que estava parado em frente à porta quando a mesma abriu com tudo, e ele se assustou – além de ter ficado muito bravo, claro.

\- Mas que que tá-

Carlinhos não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois naquele momento, Gui entrou na casa:

\- Advinha quem veio passar uns dias?

Gina que tinha acabado de voltar à sala com sua mãe, pôs-se em disparada e abraçou Gui tão forte, que Harry começou a pensar se o mais velho dos irmãos Weasleys não estaria sufocando.

\- Gui! Que saudade! Por que você não avisou que viria?

\- Gina? Cadê minha irmãzinha? Você... cresceu!

Gina abaixou a cabeça, riu e bateu de leve no braço de Gui. Harry olhava tudo aquilo se sentido um intruso, mas não queria deixar de ouvir uma só palavra. Não tinha irmãos e, para ele, tudo aquilo – aquela interação – era fascinante.

\- Hei... por que que o Gui tem essa recepção toda, e quando _eu_ cheguei, foi só 'oi'? – Carlinhos perguntou à Gina com um tom de voz meio chateado, mas estava sorrindo. Gui sorriu para o irmão e não deixou Gina responder.

\- Oras, porque _eu_ sou o irmão favorito...

Rony balançou a cabeça e virou o os olhos. Harry que estava ao seu lado, não pode conter a risada. Nem ele, nem a Gina e a Sra. Weasley, que estavam agora rindo da expressão de desgosto do Carlinhos.

A Sra. Weasley recuperou-se primeiro e foi em direção ao Harry. Ele virou-se de frente para ela, e já não se assustou como das outras vezes, quando a Sra. Weasley abraçou-lhe com força. Para ser sincero, aquele abraço foi muito bem-vindo.

\- Harry querido! Que bom que você veio! Acabei de fazer uns _cookies_! Venha, estão na cozinha.

Harry sorriu e olhou em volta. Todas aquelas pessoas reunidas, sorrindo... Tanto amor em uma casa só. E agora ele fazia parte disso! Sentido-se melhor do que em toda as suas férias, Harry seguiu a Sra. Weasley até a cozinha e riu quando o Gui perguntou:

\- Hei! E pra mim não tem?

Era como se o coelho tivesse voltado para a toca. Ele estava em casa.


	4. Reaparece Rabicho

Capítulo Quatro

REAPARECE RABICHO

Dois dias se passaram desde que Harry chegara à Toca. A casa estava cheia, num raro momento em que todos os Weasleys dormiam sob o mesmo teto. E esse foi o motivo pelo qual Carlinhos estava dormindo no quarto de Rony – Harry também – e Gui, no quarto de Gina, que no começo não teve nenhuma objeção, mas que agora por várias vezes ouvia-se ela falando: "eu quero minha privacidade de volta!".

Cada refeição em volta da mesa da cozinha era uma aventura nova. Várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo – alguns ocasionais gritos: resultado de algum novo truque dos gêmeos – assuntos distintos, e até algumas discussões de vez em quando sobre qual é o melhor time de quadribol. Rony não aceita que falem mal de seu querido "Chudley Cannons", e era exatamente por isso, que todos eles falavam, principalmente a Gina. Ou ela gostava muito de ver o irmão nervoso, ou ela realmente gostava de quadribol, porque mexer com o time do Rony não era qualquer coisa. Mas ela sempre se saía bem por ser a mais nova e a "queridinha do papai", como Rony insistia tanto em falar. Para dizer a verdade, Harry adorava quando o Rony discutia com a Gina. Não que ele gostasse de ver dois irmãos brigando, tanto porque ele sabia que não era sério e que, logo, os dois voltariam a se falar. Ele gostava porque achava muito engraçado. Rony sempre reclamava com o Harry sobre a Gina, dizendo que ela não pára de falar, e que ela adora fazer o Rony chegar ao seu limite; mas Harry nunca havia presenciado esses momentos, porque normalmente, quando Harry estava por perto, a Gina ficava calada como uma múmia. Além do que, se ele entrasse em algum lugar em que a Gina estava, ela logo saía. Provavelmente com vergonha de derrubar alguma coisa, Harry pensou enquanto lembrava das várias vezes em que a Gina virou uma desastrada só porque o Harry estava no mesmo cômodo.

Harry percebeu que em nenhum momento Voldemort foi mencionado. Não que ele quisesse falar sobre o assunto, mas é que ele sentia como se estivessem lhe escondendo algo. Como se ele ainda fosse muito novo para entender o que estava se passando no mundo. E se tem uma coisa de que Harry estava cansado, eram os vários segredos que estavam guardando dele.

Já era noite, e o combinado seria que no dia seguinte, quando desse dez horas, a Sra. Weasley, Rony, Gina, os gêmeos e o Harry iriam ao Beco Diagonal para comprar o material necessário para mais um ano letivo. Rony escrevera para Hermione contando-lhe sobre os planos, e a resposta acabara de chegar. Píchi adentrou o quarto em alta velocidade – a hiper-atividade da jovem coruja ainda continuava firme e forte – e aproveitando o momento em que Carlinhos não estava no quarto – conversava com Gui na sala – Rony resolveu tirar partido da oportunidade para conversar com o Harry sobre um assunto que ele estava querendo falar já fazia um tempo. O assunto era o remetente da carta que Píchi acabara de trazer.

\- Ãh... Harry? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para o amigo que estava começando a ficar nervoso, e levemente avermelhado. A vontade de rir era grande, mas se Rony estava agindo assim é porque devia ser sério, então Harry conteve a risada.

\- Ãh... claro... – Harry não tinha muita certeza do rumo dessa conversa, mas o desconforto de Rony, com certeza, era interessante.

\- Que que cê acha da Hermione? – Rony falou tão rápido, que dessa vez, Harry teve _muita_ dificuldade em conter o riso. Agora ele estava começando a ter uma boa idéia de a que ponto Rony queria chegar.

\- A Hermione? Ah... ela é legal, uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas que que isso tem a ver com quê? – era uma oportunidade boa demais para o Harry desperdiçar. A cada segundo que passava, Rony ficava mais vermelho. De jeito nenhum o Harry ia deixar o Rony passar fácil por essa. Ele já estava no ponto de ter que morder as bochechas para conter a risada.

\- É... sabe que que é? Eu andei conversando com a Gina... ãh... já que você não me respondia no começo das férias... e... AH! Cê acha que a Hermione foi pra Bulgária atrás daquele _Vitinho_?

Agora Harry não agüentou mesmo. Estava rindo tanto que por um segundo até esqueceu que Rony poderia ficar magoado por causa de sua risada. Mas só por um segundo. Logo Harry recuperou-se e com uma mão na barriga e a outra estendida para que Rony se acalmasse, ele respirou fundo e pediu desculpas.

\- Foi mal, Rony, calma. Deixa eu explicar... – Harry acalmou a respiração e continuou – Essas suas cenas de ciúmes são hilárias!

Rony levantou-se bravo de sua cama e Harry parou de falar na hora.

\- Eu NÃO tô com ciúmes! – Harry resolveu que, dessa vez, era melhor não rir.

\- Calma! Oh... – Harry levantou-se também e usou o máximo de cautela possível. – Sou eu, Rony! Mesmo que você não admita que tá com ciúmes pra você mesmo, pra mim não tem motivo pra mentir... Eu já saquei faz tempo...

Parece que Rony tinha se acalmado um pouco, porque agora _ele_ é quem estava usando de cautela.

\- Sacou o quê?

\- Ah, Rony, não precisa fazer essa cara! Eu sei que você gosta da Hermione!

Por um bom tempo o quarto ficou em silêncio. Harry agora começava a se arrepender de ter dito aquilo na cara do Rony. Talvez fosse algo que ele ainda não estivesse pronto para encarar... Rony por sua vez estava de cabeça baixa, pensando sério em algo que, pelo jeito, só ele ficaria sabendo. Harry resolveu arriscar. Bom, a besteira mesmo ele já tinha feito, agora o melhor era achar uma solução.

\- Ãh... Rony? Tá tudo bem?

Rony, distraído, ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando para o Harry por um bom tempo.

\- Tá... tá tudo bem... – Teve um momento de pausa, que foi interrompido depois que Rony respirou fundo. – Você... cê acha mesmo que eu gosto dela?

Harry pensou aliviado que, pelo menos, ele não estava bravo, o que já era grande coisa, levando em consideração que era com o Rony, seu amigo cabeça-dura, com quem ele estava falando. A besteira já tinha sido feita – ou nesse caso, falada – então Harry achou melhor levar o assunto a sério e tentar remediar da melhor maneira possível.

\- Foi mal, Rony... mas todas essas briguinhas sem motivos, a raiva do Victor Krum, que é sem fundamento por sinal... sei lá... eu não entendo muito disso. Você deve saber melhor que eu...

Qualquer outra coisa que seria dita depois disso, foi completamente esquecida no momento em que Carlinhos abriu a porta. Harry bocejou e percebeu que estava cansado e que, provavelmente, já era tarde. Seguindo o modelo do Carlinhos, ele deitou-se na cama, disse boa noite, e foi dormir.

\- _Já encontrou?_

_A pergunta, feita por Voldemort tinha um imenso tom de urgência na voz. Rabicho, para quem a pergunta tinha sido direcionada, tremia, apavorado da fúria de seu mestre. A dor de ter tido seu braço amputado voltava cada vez que ele olhava para o braço de metal que seu lorde a lhe dera._

_\- Não... – antes que seu mestre explodisse de raiva, Rabicho continuou o mais rápido que pôde – mas Dumbledore também não sabe quem ela é! Ninguém sabe ainda!_

_Voldemort balançou a cabeça e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. De vez em quando, um sibilo era ouvido vindo de Nagini, mas Voldemort só a respondia com um "hoje não... mas em breve...". E toda vez que fazia isso, tanto ele quanto Nagini olhavam para Rabicho com tal profundidade, que ele nem precisava ser ofidioglota para entender que Nagini estava pedindo ele, Rabicho, como comida._

_\- Rabicho, eu já gastei esforço demais com ela. Eu sinto que é ela! E é bom eu estar certo! Porque se eu não tiver, eu vou deixar de ser tão compreensivo com a sua incompetência. Entendeu?_

_Rabicho abaixou a cabeça e muito trêmulo disse: "sim, mestre". Mas antes que pudesse se retirar, Voldemort encheu-se de fúria e gritou:_

_\- E aquele moleque NÃO vai juntar-se a ela e me vencer de novo! Eu não me importo como, mas eu já cheguei longe demais pra deixar que ele estrague tudo de novo! AAAH!_

_Voldemort ergueu a varinha na direção de uma janela, e toda sua raiva ficou canalizada em um único feixe de luz vermelha que, com o impacto, mandou milhares de pedacinhos de vidro em todas as direções._

_\- E Rabicho... – o servo na hora levantou a cabeça, assustado, tremia mais do que nunca. – Todo aquele tempo com ela... é bom você ter aprendido alguma coisa! A minha tolerância tá chegando no limite!_

_Rabicho virou-se para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse sair pela porta, Voldemort gritou: "Crucio". Na mesma hora, ele caiu no chão, com uma dor tão agonizante que mal podia respirar._

_\- NUNCA! Nunca dê as costas pra mim! Entendeu, Rabicho?_

Naquele momento, Harry acordou com sua cicatriz doendo tanto que ele começou a pensar se o "crucio" não tinha sido para ele. Normalmente, ele tinha mais controle quando acordava de algum pesadelo agonizante, mas desta vez ele não conseguira conter o grito que saiu de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que Rabicho gritava.

Quando Harry se acalmou, ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com expressões de preocupação de Rony e Carlinhos. Ainda respirava acelerado, quando a Sra. Weasley abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, seguida pelos gêmeos, o Percy, e o Sr. Weasley.

Ótimo, era tudo o que Harry queria. Enquanto ele olhava em volta daquele quarto absolutamente lotado, a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era como explicar ter acordado a casa inteira por causa de um pesadelo. Harry nem sabia se podia falar para toda aquela gente que ele sonha com o que o Voldemort está fazendo... Harry respirou fundo, e resolveu que iria esperar que eles falassem primeiro. Ele tentaria responder sem mentir até quando pudesse...

\- Harry? – a Sra. Weasley estava tão preocupada, que Harry se perguntou se conseguiria deixar de dizer a verdade para alguém que era como uma mãe para ele. – Tá tudo bem, querido?

Harry balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo.

\- Tá... foi só um pesadelo. Tá tudo bem agora...

Rony olhou sério para ele, e naquele momento, Harry percebeu que seu amigo compreendia perfeitamente seu dilema. Harry se sentia como um animal enjaulado com todos olhando para ele. Rony respirou fundo e olhou para seus pais e irmãos.

\- Mãe... por favor! Deixa o Harry em paz, vai!

A Sra. Weasley devia entender o Rony melhor do que ninguém, porque depois daquele comentário, ela pusera todo mundo para fora, perguntando se Harry precisava de alguma coisa. Depois de receber um sinal de negativo com um movimento de cabeça e um baixo "obrigado", a Sra. Weasley também deixou o quarto.

Depois que Carlinhos já tinha se deitado e, provavelmente voltado a dormir, Rony perguntou a Harry:

\- Mais um sobre o Você-Sabe-Quem?

Harry levantou-se da cama, – fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar o Carlinhos – pegou um pergaminho e uma pena, e foi em direção à janela. A Lua, que estava quase cheia, proporcionava luz suficiente para que Harry pudesse anotar seu sonho. Tinha que ser agora, enquanto ele ainda lembrava de tudo.

\- É... Voldemort e o Rabicho...

Rony ficou quieto enquanto Harry acabava de escrever. Provavelmente percebera o que ele estava fazendo. Mas não foi Rony quem quebrou o silêncio. Harry, logo após escrever sobre o Rabicho gritando de dor, lembrou-se que ele ouvira um outro grito que não era dele nem de Rabicho. Ele ainda estava confuso e, na hora, resolveu deixar passar, mas agora era um bom momento para esclarecer esse ponto. Curioso, ele virou-se para o Rony:

\- Quem que tava gritando?

Rony, confuso, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Harry... não tinha mais ninguém gritando. Teve um falatório no corredor, mas ninguém gritou.

Harry olhou para o Rony e viu um traço de preocupação no rosto do amigo. Será que ele imaginara alguém gritando? Mas ele tinha tanta certeza de que ouvira alguém gritar... Ele devia estar mais cansado do que pensava. Harry balançou a cabeça e escreveu um breve bilhete para Dumbledore. Juntou os dois pergaminhos e enquanto ele os amarrava na pata de Edwiges, Rony perguntou:

\- Tá tudo bem mesmo, Harry?

Harry olhou para o amigo e continuou o que estava fazendo. Mandou Edwiges para Hogwarts, explicando-lhe que encontrasse Dumbledore. Harry então se deitou na cama e sussurrou:

\- Eu tô cansado... eu devo ter imaginado.

Harry bocejou e Rony deu com os ombros. Resolveu também que era melhor dormir. Já era tarde, e se Harry não queria falar sobre o assunto hoje, quem sabe Rony teria mais sorte no dia seguinte.

\- Se você tá dizendo...


	5. Brigas, Amigos e Reencontros

Capítulo Cinco

BRIGAS, AMIGOS E REENCONTROS.

Nenhuma das manhãs em que Harry passara na Toca tinha sido tão tumultuada quanto aquela. Todos estavam tão apressados, passando de um lado para o outro, que Harry ficara genuinamente surpreso que não tinha ocorrido nenhum acidente. A Sra. Weasley de tempos em tempos gritava com algum dos filhos para que corresse e evitar que atrase. Harry não compreendia como que mesmo com a casa tão cheia, eles ainda conseguiram perder a hora. E foi nesse tumulto e correria que Harry – sem querer – ouvira uma conversa que lhe deixara muito intrigado. Pensou que provavelmente não era de sua conta, mas ainda assim, não conseguia esquecer a raiva que ouvira na voz de Gina quando ela gritava com Gui: "Não se mete! Já falei que não é da sua conta!".

A única vez de que Harry podia lembrar da Gina gritando, já fazia alguns anos, e tinha sido com Draco Malfoy para tentar defendê-lo. Nunca ele podia imaginar que ela seria capaz de gritar com tanta raiva com seu irmão. Gritar com o Malfoy, não era proeza alguma: Draco tinha o dom de fazer qualquer um chegar ao seu limite. Até a Hermione já perdera a paciência uma vez e lhe dera um tapa no rosto. Mas com o próprio irmão? E não era só ela, porque a explosão de Gina veio seguida de um grito ainda mais alto: "É claro que é da minha conta! Que que cê tá pensando? Cê é minha irmã – minha única irmã! É claro que eu me preocupo!"

Harry, depois que Gui expressou sua opinião, decidiu que era melhor não se envolver. Afinal, naquela casa ele era apenas visita. Os dois acabariam se entendo.

Mas pelo jeito não seria bem assim. Quando a Sra. Weasley – depois de tudo arrumado e pronto para sair – pediu que todo mundo que fosse ao Beco Diagonal se reunisse na sala, Gui seguiu Gina com passos rápidos. E antes que a Sra. Weasley pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele já logo começou a falar:

\- Pode deixar, mãe! Eu levo a cambada... assim, você vai ter mais tempo para... – Gui olhou em volta do cômodo, com certeza procurando alguma desculpa para que a Sra. Weasley ficasse em casa. Mas ela não aceitaria nada disso.

\- Que isso, Gui! Já tá tudo combinado e arranjado. Além do que, eu tenho que ir porque tenho algumas coisinhas para comprar por lá...

O tom de voz da Sra Weasley era tal, que Gui não conseguiu encontrar argumentos para discutir. Como ela conseguia esse tom de finalidade tão casualmente era algo que Gui e seus outros irmãos nunca compreenderiam. Pensando rápido, ele encontrou outra saída.

\- Bom, mãe... então você não se importa se eu for junto, né?! – Enquanto falava, aproximava-se de Gina, que tinha se afastado aproveitando a distração dele. Ele pegou o braço dela com sua mão esquerda, e Harry começou a olhar em volta para ver se só ele percebia o desconforto de Gina sob o olhar de seu irmão mais velho. Aparentemente, sim, só ele havia percebido. – Eu tenho uns assuntos pra terminar com a Gina, e já que eu tô indo embora hoje...

Gui respirou fundo e usou uma expressão que ele sabia que a Sra. Weasley não resistiria. Ser o primeiro filho tinha algumas vantagens...

\- Eu preciso muito falar com a minha irmãzinha... Prometo que não atrapalho...

A Sra. Weasley suspirou – tinha caído no truque do primogênito como sempre caíra antes.

\- Tudo bem... mas por favor, Gui! A gente não pode se atrasar mesmo! Ainda há muito o que fazer. E eu não quero meus filhos expostos por muito tempo...

A Sra. Weasley adotou uma expressão de tristeza tamanha quando falou sobre os filhos, que Harry soube na hora que o motivo dela não os querer expostos por muito tempo, só podia ser a volta de Voldemort. Harry não sabia muito bem como andavam as coisas no mundo dos bruxos, mas pelo jeito, a situação não devia ser das melhores.

\- Ok!

Gui, com um sorriso vitorioso, olhou para a Gina que só podia abaixar a cabeça. Agora Harry estava _muito_ curioso!

Mas sua curiosidade teria que esperar, porque naquele momento, a Sra. Weasley tomou as rédeas da situação. O barulho de várias conversas cessou, e em poucos minutos, Harry estava no Caldeirão Furado depois de uma extremamente desagradável viagem. A primeira parada seria Gringotes, depois, eles se separariam em grupos menores para fazerem suas compras e reencontrar amigos. Entre esses amigos, estava a Hermione Granger. Rony – como confessara a Harry pouco antes do café da manhã – estava um pouco nervoso, mas Harry o confortara dizendo que não havia nada com que se preocupar. Afinal, a Hermione não tinha certeza se o Rony gostava ou não dela. Mas a verdade é que Harry falara aquilo somente para acalmar o amigo, porque no fundo, Harry acreditava que Hermione também já tinha percebido que os ciúmes de Rony deviam ter algum motivo que só ele, Rony, não conseguia ver.

Enquanto Harry e vários outros membros da família Weasley dirigiam-se a Gringotes, ele não pôde deixar de perceber o quão vazio estava o Beco Diagonal. Normalmente, nessa época do ano, o lugar estava sempre cheio de alunos eufóricos, prontos para começar mais um ano letivo, ou então com alunos do primeiro ano que descobriam coisas novas, enquanto tentavam vencer o nervosismo. Mas esse ano, Harry percebeu que as ruas estavam praticamente vazias, e as poucas pessoas que ainda caminhavam pelo Beco Diagonal, ou estavam extremamente apressadas – provavelmente apavoradas e querendo voltar para suas casas – ou então tinham uma pose tão dura, que Harry poderia apostar que eram Comensais da Morte. Esses com certeza não teriam nenhum medo de andar nas ruas...

Enquanto estava no carrinho dos túneis subterrâneos de Gringotes, Harry começou a pensar em como estaria Hogwarts quando ele voltasse para lá. Se o Beco Diagonal que estava sempre tão cheio, de repente ficou vazio, será que sua escola também encontraria menos alunos no começo desse ano letivo? Harry chegou à conclusão de que essa era uma triste possibilidade. Que muitos dos alunos poderiam deixar de ir à escola porque eles ou seus pais estavam com medo, ou até uma pior possibilidade... A possibilidade de que possam ter encontrado Comensais da Morte, e que não iriam à escola simplesmente porque não _podiam_. Harry engoliu seco. Houve diversos ataques de Comensais da Morte durante esse verão, ataques que resultaram em muitas mortes... Parece que o não reconhecimento da volta de Voldemort pelo Cornélio Fudge não tinha influenciado muito as atitudes dos bruxos e bruxas da Inglaterra...

Depois de garantir que tinha pegado um pouco mais de dinheiro do que de costume – Harry não sabia quando seria possível voltar ao Beco Diagonal para pegar mais – ele e Rony, separando-se do grupo, resolveram ir tomar um sorvete enquanto esperavam por Hermione. Assim que entraram na "Sorveteria Florean Fortescue" – depois de uma breve parada na vitrine de "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol", lugar que eles simplesmente _tinham_ que ir – repararam que Gina e Gui devem ter tido a mesma idéia que eles. Ambos estavam na sorveteria. Só tinha um problema naquela cena: Gui estava bravo e inquieto, enquanto Gina conversava com um homem que de onde o Harry e o Rony estavam, não dava para reconhecer. Rony, claro, ficou muito curioso e queria saber com quem sua irmã estava falando. Resolveu que Gui talvez pudesse ajudá-lo.

\- Ô, Gui! Com quem que a Gina tá falando?

Rony aproximara-se de Gui com cautela, porque a expressão do mais velho dos irmãos Weasleys não era lá das melhores. Gui simplesmente deu com os ombros e disse:

\- Eu não sei... acho que é um professor. Lupin, eu acho que ela disse que era o nome dele...

Na mesma hora que Harry ouvira o nome "Lupin", virou sua cabeça para olhar para o homem que até há alguns segundos era um estranho. Professor Lupin! Harry involuntariamente sorriu. A Gina que o perdoasse, ele realmente não queria se intrometer na conversa dela com seu ex-professor, mas Harry absolutamente _tinha que_ falar com Remo Lupin. Talvez o amigo de seu pai até tivesse notícias de seu padrinho!

Cautelosamente, Harry aproximou-se dos dois, e quanto mais perto ele chegava, melhor ele podia ouvir a conversa. Sua intenção não era se intrometer, mas Harry ficou curioso para saber o que os dois tanto falavam.

\- Tá mesmo tudo bem, professor? Você parece tão cansado, tão triste... – Harry lembrou que a lua estava quase cheia, e isso explicava o cansaço de Lupin, mas agora que Harry estava mais próximo e podia ver o rosto do seu ex-professor, ele tinha que concordar com a Gina quando ela disse que ele estava triste. Era um olhar de melancolia, quase que um saudosismo.

\- Tá... – Remo sorriu e esticou seu braço, passando sua mão carinhosamente nos cabelos de Gina. Com um suspiro, ele continuou – Você tá cada vez mais parecida com...

Mas Harry não saberia com quem que a Gina estava parecida, porque naquele momento, os olhos de Remo Lupin deixaram a Gina e encontraram o Harry.

\- Harry!

Gina virou-se bruscamente e quando viu Harry, começou a ficar corada como de costume.

\- Professor Lupin!

Os dois se abraçaram forte, e Gina afastou-se um pouco da cena de reencontro. Preferiu juntar-se aos seus irmãos que agora também estavam próximos de Remo Lupin.

\- Harry! Que bom ver você, eu estava esperando que pudesse encontrá-lo hoje aqui!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, provavelmente confuso, e Gui aproveitou esse momento para arrastar sua irmã dali: "Vamos! Deixa o Harry conversar com ele, porque eu preciso falar com você.". Com um breve "tchau, Professor Lupin.", Gina e Gui saíram da sorveteria e deixaram Rony e Harry para conversarem com Remo Lupin.

Rony cumprimentou o ex-professor também, e Harry, antes que Remo pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, perguntou de seu padrinho.

\- Ah... O Almofadinhas tá bem... A gente não sabia com certeza se você estaria hoje aqui também, se soubesse, ele teria vindo junto...

Harry sentiu-se chateado por ter perdido uma chance de ver o padrinho, e Remo deve ter percebido, porque logo ele forçou um sorriso pelo bem de Harry e disse:

\- Ah! Eu estava esperando te encontrar porque eu achei uma coisa que eu havia guardado há anos... tinha até esquecido que tava comigo – Remo pôs a mão no bolso, e dele tirou uma corrente dourada com um medalhão preso nela. – Isso aqui era de sua mãe. – ele esticou a mão e ofereceu a corrente ao Harry. – Ela tinha deixado na minha casa pouco antes de se esconder...

Harry examinou o medalhão que também era dourado e tinha um lírio desenhado delicadamente da superfície. Ele abriu o medalhão e, dentro, havia duas fotos, uma de cada lado. À esquerda, seu pai sorria e piscava para ele. À direita sua mãe pressionava a mão em seus lábios, mandava-lhe um beijo, e depois acenava.

\- Essas fotos foram tiradas pouco antes do casamento...

Harry olhou para o seu ex-professor, e viu tanta tristeza naquele olhar, que ele percebeu que devia ser muito doloroso para Remo falar de seus amigos póstumos.

\- Agora é seu Harry... seu pai tinha um igual, mas eu não sei o que foi feito dele...

Harry abraçou Remo, e queria lhe dizer tanta coisa, perguntar-lhe tanta coisa, mas naquele momento, tudo que saiu de sua garganta foi um rouco "obrigado". Remo, meio sem jeito e ligeiramente nervoso, olhou para os dois garotos, e pediu desculpas por ter que ir.

\- É... eu só entrei porque vi a Gina e resolvi falar oi. Mas eu realmente preciso ir, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver que não podem ser deixadas para amanhã.

Rony e Harry se despediram de Remo, e nem um minuto depois, Hermione chegou à sorveteria. De primeira olhada, Harry nem tinha a reconhecido. Quatro meses realmente fizeram diferença para Hermione, é o que Harry estava pensando quando olhou para o lado para chamar a atenção de Rony.

\- Ei, Rony! Fecha a boca! Vai entrar mosca... - Harry sussurrou enquanto Hermione aproximava-se da mesa. Rony ficou ligeiramente avermelhado.

\- Harry! Rony! Que saudades!

Ela abraçou um de cada vez, e cumprimentou ambos com um beijo na bochecha. Rony ficara ainda mais vermelho.

\- Oi Hermione. E aí? Alguma novidade?

\- Várias! Eu tenho tantas coisas pra falar pra vocês! Mas vamos logo, eu falo no caminho...

Hermione respondeu à pergunta de Harry enquanto puxava os dois garotos pelo braço levando os dois para fora da sorveteria.

\- Tá tudo bem com você, Rony? Cê não falou nada até agora... nem oi...

Seu tom era de brincadeira, mas seus olhos pareciam magoados com a falta de receptividade do Rony. Harry olhou curioso para o seu amigo. Ele queria ver como reagiria na presença de Hermione agora que admitira para si mesmo que gostava dela.

Rony sorriu e com uma expressão meio marota disse: "Melhor agora que você chegou, Mione...".

Agora foi a vez da Hermione ficar vermelha. Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Definitivamente, esse ano seria _muito_ interessante...


	6. Conversas

Capítulo Seis

CONVERSAS

A tarde no Beco Diagonal tinha sido bem aproveitada por todos, que agora estavam na sala dos Weasleys batendo papo e discutindo diferentes assuntos. Artur ainda não tinha chegado do serviço, nem Percy que trabalhando também no Ministério, fazia por rotina ir e voltar do serviço com seu pai. Gui já tinha feito as malas e se despedido há algum tempo – o que foi um alívio para Gina, Harry notou. E então agora, reunidos estavam Fred, Jorge, Gina, Carlinhos, Rony, Harry, e Hermione, que tinha sido convidada para jantar pela Sra. Weasley.

Fred e Jorge contavam as várias partidas e brilhantes vitórias do time de quadribol da Grifinória para Carlinhos. Gina fazia um comentário ou outro de vez em quando, mas como não fazia parte do time, não tinha muito com o que contribuir. No outro canto da sala, estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione, que no momento falavam o mais baixo possível, porque o assunto era Sirius Black.

\- Alguma notícia dele? – Hermione perguntara olhando em volta para garantir que quadribol ainda era o centro das atenções no outro lado da sala.

\- Um bilhete de vez em quando, dizendo que tá tudo bem, mas é só... – Harry abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Rony percebendo a tristeza do amigo, logo acrescentou:

\- Hermione, você tem que ver o presente que o Snuffles mandou pro Harry de aniversário! – Rony disse, escolhendo um assunto mais alegre, e lembrando-se de chamar Sirius pelo apelido para que mesmo que alguém ouvisse a conversa, não soubesse de quem estavam falando.

Harry na hora mudou seu humor e começou a contar para a Hermione tudo o que já tinha lido do livro que recebera de seu padrinho. Rony, que já ouvira tudo isso antes, e até lido algumas partes, escolheu olhar para a Hermione para ver qual seria sua reação. Pelo menos essa era a desculpa. Porque ele estava longe de analisar se ela acharia uma boa ou má idéia: Rony parecia estar decorando todos os detalhes do rosto da amiga. Hermione percebeu a intensidade com que Rony olhava para ela, e para disfarçar a vergonha, tentou ignorar o fato de que ficava mais vermelha com cada palavra de Harry. Apesar de que Harry nada tinha a ver com o sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto.

Harry percebera o que estava se passando entre os seus dois melhores amigos, e ficara levemente sem graça. Sentiu-se como se estivesse interrompendo algo, mesmo que oficialmente, Rony e Hermione eram apenas bons amigos. Até por isso, ele ficou muito grato quando Fred, num tom mais alto disse:

\- Ô, Harry! Vem cá ajudar a gente! O Carlinhos se acha muito... a gente precisa dizer algumas coisinhas pra ele...

Harry sorriu e virou-se para o Rony:

\- Rony, vai contando pra Hermione sobre o livro. Depois a gente conversa mais... eu vou ver o que o Fred quer...

Harry afastou-se dos dois segurando a risada. Ele tinha lá suas dúvidas se o assunto daquela conversa seria _só_ o livro que pertenceu ao seu pai. Disfarçando o riso, ele aproximou-se do outro grupo.

\- Que foi?

Jorge e Fred estavam sentados num sofá de dois lugares, enquanto que Carlinhos e Gina estavam em um de três. Carlinhos estava na ponta, e Gina estava deitada, usando o colo dele como travesseiro. Jorge, antes que Fred pudesse responder à pergunta de Harry, já logo virou para a irmã e disse:

\- Ô Gina, levanta! Deixa o Harry sentar.

Meio sem graça por não tê-lo feito antes que seu irmão a lembrasse de que Harry estava em pé, ela levantou-se e pediu desculpas.

\- Foi mal... eu vou falar com a... – ela interrompeu o que ia dizer quando viu Rony e Hermione conversando baixinho sobre algo que devia ser muito interessante – acho melhor não...

Harry sorriu entendendo com quem a Gina queria falar, e para amenizar o desconforto dela, ele acrescentou:

\- Não tem problema, Gina. Pode ficar... – ele disse enquanto sentava-se do lado dela, na outra ponta do sofá.

\- É... além do que, você entende muito mais de quadribol do que esses dois aí – Carlinhos disse com um tom de risada, enquanto passava o braço nos ombros dela.

Harry riu da cara de indignação dos gêmeos, e até de alguns dos protestos que o comentário de Carlinhos gerou.

\- Ah! E você entende muito, né?! Ó grande apanhador! – o tom de Jorge era tão irônico, que Harry pensou que até o ser mais desligado entenderia que Jorge tentava ofender Carlinhos.

\- Pelo menos enquanto _eu_ tava no time, a Grifinória vencia sempre! Vocês, antes do Harry, só perdiam! É uma mancha na honra da Grifinória!

Carlinhos, Harry e Gina olharam para os gêmeos, esperando alguma resposta, e quando só um "Ah!" bravo e indignado de Fred é que foi dito, o trio caiu na risada.

\- E pra esse ano? Quais são os planos? Vocês estão sem goleiro, não é isso? – Carlinhos perguntou olhando para o Harry. Harry deu com os ombros e olhou para os gêmeos. Ainda não tinha pensado nisso. O time da Grifinória não só perdera o goleiro, mas também o capitão! Fred e Jorge entreolharam-se, e Harry percebeu que eles também não tinham muita certeza a respeito do futuro do time.

\- É... – Fred começou – A gente ainda não pensou muito nisso... acho que vai ter que ter alguns testes para achar um novo goleiro. E além disso, a gente também vai ter que falar com a McGonagall pra saber quem vai ser o novo capitão.

Carlinhos balançou a cabeça concordando e disse:

\- Que pena que é um goleiro de que vocês precisam... se fosse um artilheiro, a vaga já estaria preenchida. – Carlinhos chacoalhou a Gina de leve, que ainda estava em seu abraço.

\- É... – Jorge concordou. Harry, percebendo o silêncio do grupo, virou-se para Gina e resolveu contribuir para a conversa:

\- Eu não sabia que você jogava. – Agora que Harry dissera aquilo, ele percebeu que tinha _muita_ coisa sobre a Gina que ele não sabia. Não sabia nem qual era o seu nome... Gina é diminutivo de que, hein?!

Mas sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida por três irmãos, que obviamente eram cheios de orgulho da caçula dos Weasleys. Quem falou primeiro foi Carlinhos.

\- Se ela joga? Ela é a melhor artilheira que eu já vi! E por falar nisso, por que que você não tá no time, hein?! – Carlinhos tirou seus olhos de Harry e direcionou-os para sua irmã.

Gina ficara muito envergonhada e sem jeito, e Harry começou a se perguntar se não deveria ter ficado quieto e não ter mudado o centro das atenções naquela conversa. Mas logo ela se recuperou e falou para Harry:

\- Não ouve o que eles tão falando! É que daqui de casa eu sou a única que joga nessa posição, então eles dizem isso porque não tem com quem comparar... – Gina sorria e Jorge balançava a cabeça negando. Fred intrometeu-se:

\- Não ouve o que _ela_ tá falando! Ela é boa sim! Só não tá no time porque a Katie, a Angelina e Alícia são uma equipe e chegaram antes dela. Se não fosse por isso, eu seria o primeiro a indicar a Gina!

\- Sabe o que que é isso, Harry? Irmão Coruja! O fato de eu ser a única menina dessa família tem lá suas vantagens: sempre tem alguém que me proteja, né?! – Ela virou-se para o Carlinhos e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Harry percebeu que Carlinhos ficara meio sem graça, mas continuou abraçando a irmã. – Além do que, tem tempo ainda pra eu jogar no time! Ano que vem vão faltar três artilheiros e dois batedores...

Harry também não tinha pensado nisso. Talvez eles tivessem que ter um time reserva esse ano, para garantir que no próximo, já tivessem um grupo mais ou menos treinado. Era uma boa idéia: conversaria mais tarde com os gêmeos. E teria que ser mais tarde mesmo, porque naquele instante o Sr. Weasley e o Percy aparataram na sala, e da cozinha, a Sra. Weasley chamava todos para jantar.

Mais tarde, depois de despedirem-se da Hermione que voltara para casa via pó de flú, Harry e Rony estavam no quarto mais alto da Toca, que tinha sua decoração toda em cor de laranja. Já era tarde, e ambos já estavam de pijama. Conversavam sobre vários assuntos, até que Harry resolveu perguntar algo que esteve na ponta de sua língua a noite toda:

\- Que que você e a Hermione ficaram sussurrando enquanto eu conversava sobre quadribol no outro lado da sala? – Seu sorriso era tão grande enquanto dizia isso, que Rony não pôde evitar o leve tom avermelhado que começou a tingir suas bochechas.

\- Nada de demais... – Rony deu com os ombros – a gente só ficou falando sobre Animagia e ela disse que gostaria ver o seu livro quando a gente estivesse em Hogwarts...

\- _Só _isso? Eu duvido que todo o tempo vocês só ficaram falando do meu livro!

Rony abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Harry sorria: então ele estava certo! De alguma coisa interessante eles devem ter falado! Rony respirou fundo.

\- Eu perguntei pra ela se ela foi pra Bulgária visitar o Krum...

\- E...

Rony levantou sua cabeça, e Harry percebeu que ele sorria.

\- Ela disse que mesmo se os pais dela deixassem, ela não iria. Disse que não tinha tanta intimidade com ele a ponto de dormir na casa dele.

Harry riu e ia dizer algo, mas Carlinhos entrou no quarto, e sua fala acabou esquecida.

\- Mal interromper a conversa, mas é que amanhã eu preciso ir embora cedo, e eu quero dormir o máximo que eu puder.

Carlinhos pegou sua escova de dentes e seu pijama, e antes de sair disse: "Já volto". Harry e Rony não falaram nada, e começaram a arrumar as coisas para deitarem e dormirem também. Antes que Carlinhos voltasse, ambos já deitados, Harry perguntou:

\- Ô Rony? Gina é diminutivo de que, hein?

\- Ginevra. Por quê?

\- Nada... só curiosidade.

Carlinhos abriu a porta e entrou já pronto para dormir. Deitou-se no colchão, e nada mais foi dito durante aquela noite.


	7. De Volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo Sete

DE VOLTA A HOGWARTS

Os últimos dias na Toca passaram rápido de mais para o gosto de Harry, e quando ele menos esperava, já estava arrumando todas as suas coisas para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts no dia primeiro de Setembro. Harry conversara bastante com Rony durante esse tempo sobre o livro que ganhara de seu padrinho. A possibilidade de tornarem-se Animagos era mais que apelativa. Eles iriam tentar quando estivessem em Hogwarts, e fossem permitidos a usar magia, isso já estava decidido. O que ainda não estava certo era se Hermione deveria ou não ficar sabendo de seus planos.

\- Ela é monitora esse ano! Você lembra do Percy quando foi monitor? Ela não vai deixar a gente fazer nada...

Por mais que Harry tentasse achar uma saída, os argumentos de Rony pareciam mais fortes e convincentes que ele. Principalmente o último:

\- Além do que, se ela concordar e aceitar, mas algo der errado e nós formos descobertos, ela vai perder o distintivo... Imagina o quão arrasada ela vai ficar por ser proibida de der monitora...

Harry balançou a cabeça tristemente lembrando das várias conversas que ele e Rony tiveram sobre esse mesmo assunto. Não parecia certo deixar uma de suas melhores amigas fora disso, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia ser o mais certo deixá-la sem saber para protegê-la. Com um suspiro, Harry terminou de pôr seus pertences no compartimento de bagagens ao alto de seu assento, no fundo do trem que o levaria de volta a Hogwarts.

\- Ô Harry? Tem menos gente nesse trem, ou é só impressão minha?

Agora que Rony mencionou, Harry percebeu, também, que tinha mesmo menos gente. Dessa vez, eles não tiveram problema algum para achar uma cabine vazia, provavelmente porque além da deles, várias outras também estavam.

\- É mesmo, Rony. Por que será? Impossível que toda essa gente tenha se atrasado pra pegar o trem...

Hermione entrou na cabine naquele instante, e sua expressão não era a que Harry e Rony anteciparam. Ela estivera até agora na primeira cabine, no começo do trem, numa reunião de monitores. Os meninos achavam que quando ela voltasse, estaria feliz, e cheia de segredos que não poderia contar por ser monitora: bem ao melhor estilo Hermione. Mas não foi bem assim. Silenciosamente, ela sentou-se e olhou para a paisagem pela janela. Rony olhou para Harry confuso, e Harry deu com os ombros. Ele é que não tinha idéia do porquê da tristeza de Hermione. Rony voltou-se para a amiga:

\- Tá tudo bem, Mione?

Hermione suspirou e virou-se de frente para os dois amigos.

\- Vocês estavam perguntando por que que tem menos gente esse ano?

Harry balançou a cabeça confirmando e Rony olhou para Hermione ainda mais confuso.

\- Os monitores-chefe falaram pra gente por que que tem menos gente esse ano. O Dumbledore os avisou para que não ficassem surpresos. Parece que muitos dos pais não querem que seus filhos voltem a Hogwarts.

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas, e Harry logo perguntou por quê. Hogwarts era a melhor escola de bruxaria do Reino Unido. Talvez até do mundo! Por que alguém não gostaria que seu filho a freqüentasse?

\- Porque, Harry, eles estão com medo... Uns não querem se separar de seus filhos porque sabem que Voldemort voltou. Outros estão saindo da Europa pelo mesmo motivo. E alguns... – Hermione fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Olhou para o Harry séria, mas ainda assim com algo como pena e tristeza em seus olhos. – Alguns acham que Dumbledore é o culpado pelo que aconteceu com você no ano passado... Eles acham que Dumbledore falhou, e estão com medo que a próxima vítima seja um de seus filhos. Ninguém quer o mesmo destino de Cedrico...

Harry abaixou a cabeça e suspirou triste. De fundo, ele ouviu Rony protestar: "Mas o Dumbledore não tem culpa!". Apesar de concordar com o amigo, Harry não estava mais com ânimo para conversas. Aquele sentimento de culpa que sentira durante quase toda as suas férias ainda o assombrava de vez em quando. _Se ao menos eu não tivesse insistido pro Cedrico pegar a taça comigo..._ Essa era a frase mais repetida para si mesmo durante esses momentos. E Harry sentia que esse era mais um deles. Com a cabeça latejando, ele virou-se para a janela, e ouvia, mas sem prestar atenção, a conversa de Rony e Hermione ainda sobre esse assunto.

Então era por isso que o trem estava tão vazio... Os pais de alunos estavam com medo. E Harry nem podia deixar de concordar com a lógica de alguns deles. Ele estava lá quando Voldemort voltara a um corpo físico. Foi o seu sangue que possibilitara essa volta. A população mágica tinha todo motivo para estar com medo. Harry mesmo estava com medo da possibilidade de a qualquer momento o Voldemort aparecer, e matar alguém querido para ele. Se o choque de ver Cedrico morrer já foi tão grande, Harry não conseguia nem imaginar se suportaria ver alguém que ele ama morrer pelas mãos ou ordens do mesmo homem que matara seus pais.

Naquele instante, a porta da cabine onde os três estavam abriu mais uma vez, e torcendo para que não fosse o Malfoy – Draco era a última pessoa que Harry gostaria de ver naquele momento – Harry tirou seu olhar da janela para ver quem era.

Não era o Malfoy – para sorte de Harry – mas sim a Gina, que estava tão triste que Harry podia jurar que ela estava contendo as lágrimas. Na hora que ela entrou, Rony nem deixou a menina dizer uma palavra sequer. Logo já estava na sua frente com suas mãos nos ombros dela.

\- Que houve Gina?

Gina olhou para o irmão, balançou a cabeça, e forçou um sorriso.

\- Nada demais, Rony. Eu posso ficar aqui com vocês?

Hermione olhou para a menina mais nova e na hora respondeu um: "Claro!". Depois que Gina estava sentada, Hermione olhou para o Rony como se estivesse perguntando o que ele acha que acontecera. Rony simplesmente balançou os ombros e chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele também não tinha nem idéia.

Harry que estava sentado do lado da janela, olhou para a menina que se sentou à sua frente e que agora olhava também a paisagem. Resolveu arriscar e perguntar:

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gina?

Gina levantou a cabeça e, quando viu que todos os três olhavam para ela, involuntariamente, uma lágrima escapou de seu olho. Na mesma hora, Rony sentou do seu lado, e passou o braço nos ombros da irmã. Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e começou a falar:

\- Eu não recebi resposta da Melanie, minha melhor amiga, nas últimas semanas de férias. O Píchi sempre voltava com as cartas que eu mandava. No começo, eu achei que ela pudesse ter viajado, ou coisa assim, mas ela também não apareceu na plataforma hoje. – Gina respirou fundo e mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. – Eu fui perguntar se alguém sabia onde ela tava, e aí a Diana me disse que a família da Melanie tinha sido atacada durante as férias... Ninguém sobreviveu! Só se sabe quem foi por causa da Marca Negra que ficou horas em cima da casa deles!

Gina agora não segurava mais as lágrimas, e estava chorando no abraço do Rony, que estava cada vez mais preocupado com a irmã. Harry olhava aquela cena atônito. Agora mesmo ele estava pensando o que faria se alguém de quem ele gostasse morresse... Gina devia estar arrasada. Harry olhou para os seus amigos e se perguntou o que _ele_ faria se Rony ou Hermione morresse.

Gina esfregou os olhos e enxugou suas lágrimas. Ela olhou em volta e pediu desculpas, mas logo Hermione a interrompeu:

\- Que é isso, Gina! Nós somos amigos, não tem por que pedir desculpas...

Gina sorriu de leve, levantou-se, e ajeitou sua roupa. Hermione a abraçou e sugeriu:

\- Acho melhor a gente se trocar. Nós já estamos quase chegando – disse depois de uma rápida olhada pela janela. – Vamos, eu vou com você. Harry e Rony podem se vestir aqui.

Hermione deu um sorriso de encorajamento e de mãos dadas, ela e Gina saíram da cabine. Rony olhou para o Harry que ainda estava perplexo:

\- A melhor amiga dela morreu... – Harry sussurrou e Rony balançou a cabeça confirmando tristemente. – Eu não sei o que eu faria se você ou a Hermione morresse...

Rony olhou sério nos olhos de Harry e disse:

\- Vamos esperar que não chegue a isso.

Rony silenciosamente levantou-se, e vestiu o uniforme preto, seguido por Harry. Nenhum dos dois saberiam dizer quanto tempo passou enquanto ambos esperavam o trem parar. Harry e Rony não disseram mais nada um ao outro até chegar à estação de Hogsmeade. Estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e hipóteses. Não precisavam dizer nada: provavelmente estavam pensando as mesmas coisas.

Ao sair do trem, Rony passou o braço no ombro da irmã e sorriu pra ela. Gina sorriu de volta e eles, mais o Harry, direcionaram-se a uma carruagem para irem a Hogwarts. Esperaram por Hermione, que estava cumprindo suas primeiras funções como monitora: abrir as portas e guiar os alunos do primeiro ano até Hagrid. Logo, a carruagem ocupada por eles – que onde deveria ter cavalos para puxá-la, não havia nenhum – começou a andar e juntar-se às outras.

\- Gina?

A menina olhou para o irmão que estava tentando achar palavras de conforto para dizer, mas que, pelo visto, não conseguira encontrar nenhuma. Gina sorriu tristemente, e abraçou Rony que estava do seu lado.

\- Obrigada, Rony...

Rony levantou a cabeça confuso:

\- Por quê?

\- Por estar aqui quando eu preciso. Obrigada.

Harry, que estava sentado do lado da Hermione, e de frente para os dois irmãos, não pôde deixar de notar que Rony ficara avermelhado, mas que estava feliz pelo reconhecimento. Harry sentia-se um pouco desconfortável por presenciar uma cena que provavelmente era importante e pessoal, mas ele teve que confessar para si mesmo que apesar de tocante, essa cena também lhe proporcionava um sentimento de vazio. Seria bom ter alguém para confortá-lo daquela maneira. Alguém que gostasse dele incondicionalmente...

A viagem até o castelo seguiu em silêncio. Quando os quatro desceram da carruagem e entraram no salão principal, nenhum deles pôde conter um sorriso. Verdade que o castelo estava mais vazio, mas quando eles olharam as mesas decoradas, a cadeira na frente para os alunos do primeiro ano serem selecionados, e aquele teto que era enfeitiçado para refletir o céu, sentiram segurança, algo que só poderia ser proporcionado por aquele castelo.

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam... – Harry disse baixinho, e só percebeu que tinha dito em voz alta, não só pensado, quando Gina respondeu:

\- Ainda bem...


	8. Professora e Profecias

Capítulo Oito

PROFESSORA E PROFECIAS

\- Eu queria dizer, Gina, que eu sinto muito... sobre a Melanie, e tal...

Harry estava indo para o Salão Principal, – era hora do almoço – e ao passar pelo corredor que levaria às escadas, vindo da Sala de Feitiços, encontrou Gina e uma menina a qual ele não conhecia conversando. Pelo uniforme, a menina era da Corvinal, mas Harry não podia ter certeza, porque assim que as viu conversando, saiu do meio do corredor, e escondeu-se atrás de armadura. Não era certo ouvir uma conversa que não lhe dizia respeito, mas Harry não queria atrapalhar. Era o segundo dia de aula, e Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que Gina só saíra de seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória para ter aulas e comer. Harry não sabia que Gina tinha amigos que não fossem da Grifinória, então se essa fosse um deles, ele não queria interromper. Talvez algum amigo conseguisse melhorar o ânimo dela.

\- Tudo bem, Jô... pra ser sincera, eu ainda não tô acreditando que ela tenha morrido. – Gina respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. – Eu sei que pode parecer meio infantil, mas eu tô fingindo que ela e a família dela só estão fugindo de Você-Sabe-Quem... Tantas pessoas da escola não vieram esse ano... Eu acho que, talvez, essa tenha sido a maneira que eu encontrei de não ter que lidar com isso...

Harry reparou que Gina levantou a cabeça e sorriu de leve para a amiga. Jô – aparentemente o nome dela – sorriu de volta e parecia estar também bem triste.

\- É, eu sei o que você quer dizer... Muitos dos meus amigos da Corvinal também não vieram... Dois inclusive do nosso time de quadribol. Esse ano, acho que a gente não vai ganhar nem uma partida.

Gina olhou curiosa para amiga, e Harry pôde perceber em seu olhar todo o gosto por quadribol que ele notara durante a semana que ficara na casa das Weasleys.

\- Quem do time que não veio?

\- O Michel Bunton e a Cho Chang.

Cho? Será que Harry ouvira direito? A Cho não viera esse ano para Hogwarts? Mas se ela não tivesse vindo, Harry repararia, não é? Ele não iria deixar passar um detalhe _desse_! Mas pelo jeito deixou, porque se ele não estivesse ouvindo essa conversa, ele nem notaria a ausência da menina que por dois anos foi sua "quedinha".

\- A Cho Chang não veio? Então vocês perderam a melhor jogadora do time...

\- É... uma amiga me disse que ela voltou pro Vietnã com a família dela. Acho que ela deve ter ficado muito chateada com que aconteceu com o Cedrico. Eles passaram o ano passado inteiro juntos...

Gina olhou para a amiga e suspirou tristemente. Harry também não pôde deixar de sentir arrependimento e culpa. Já era natural, toda vez que ouvia falar em Cedrico. Mas desta vez, ele tentou deixar isso para trás e, um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo por o estar fazendo, ele continuou a ouvir a conversa.

Gina agora havia levantado a cabeça e forçado um sorriso.

\- Você devia tentar entrar pro time. Você é uma boa jogadora.

Jô sorriu, e parecia aliviada pela mudança de assunto.

\- Vamos ver... – Ela sorriu e continuou. – Eu preciso ir Gina, tenho que pôr umas coisas em ordem. A gente se fala, tá bom?

Gina balançou a cabeça confirmando e disse tchau. Depois que a menina da Corvinal tomou seu caminho, Gina virou-se para ir em direção à escada, e Harry saiu de seu esconderijo.

\- Gina, espera!

Gina parou de andar e deu meia volta para ver quem estava lhe chamando. Harry notou a surpresa em seu rosto, mas logo Gina mascarou com um sorriso.

\- Oi, Harry.

\- Você tá indo pro Salão Principal?

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas e chacoalhou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo.

\- Ótimo, eu também. Vamos? – Gina olhou estranho para o Harry, e ele achou melhor começar a andar e puxar assunto para não criar um clima desconfortável. – Eu vi você conversando com uma menina. Sua amiga?

Gina deve ter pensado que a idéia de Harry era boa, porque ela disfarçou o desconforto, e começou a conversar com ele como se fizesse isso com uma certa freqüência. Harry sentiu-se aliviado e agradecido.

\- Mais ou menos... eu brincava muito com ela quando a gente era menor, mas a gente perdeu o contato, e agora é como se ela fosse só uma conhecida.

Gina sorriu e os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, foram em direção ao Rony e a Hermione, mas enquanto Harry parou para sentar-se, Gina continuou andando depois de um breve "oi" de reconhecimento para o irmão e a amiga. Na mesma hora, Harry virou-se, e mais uma vez chamou pela Gina. Ela olhou para ele, esperando pelo que ele diria, e Harry percebeu que ele mesmo não sabia bem ao certo o que queria dizer. Ele balançou os ombros e falou:

\- Ãh... senta com a gente...?

Hermione deve ter notado o desconforto dele, porque na hora ela acrescentou:

\- É Gina! Pra que sentar tão longe? Senta aí!

Hermione sorriu, e Gina, agradecida, sorriu de volta e sentou-se à mesa.

Enquanto comiam, conversavam sobre várias coisas, mas basicamente sobre suas aulas e lição de casa – que "o maldito do Snape passou no primeiro dia de aula!", como Rony colocou. Até que Jorge e Fred chegaram e sentaram-se ao lado do Harry, e o assunto passou a ser quadribol.

\- Escuta, Harry, a McGonagall falou que a gente tem que marcar uma reunião hoje à tarde, depois da última aula.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando, e Fred interrompeu o irmão dizendo:

\- Eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. Que que você quer ouvir primeiro?

Harry balançou os ombros e disse:

\- Deixa a boa notícia pro final.

\- Ok. A má notícia, é que a gente tem _dois_ jogadores a menos: além de substituir o Wood, nós vamos ter que substituir a Alícia Spinnet.

Harry olhou para os gêmeos confuso, e percebeu que não só ele estava interessado no que Fred estava dizendo. Rony, Gina e Hermione, também estavam em silêncio e esperando que ele continuasse.

\- É... a Angelina disse que os Spinnets saíram da Europa.

\- Mas a boa notícia, é que a gente já tem quase certeza de quem vai ser a substituta.

\- Ótima substituta, por sinal! – Fred interrompeu a explicação do irmão, e Harry se sentia num jogo de tênis, olhando de um gêmeo para o outro enquanto eles interrompiam e terminavam suas próprias frases.

\- Só vai depender da aprovação da McGonagall e do futuro capitão.

Os gêmeos sorriam e Harry estava curioso.

\- Vocês não estão falando da _Gina_, estão?

Dessa vez foi Rony que interrompeu, e Harry virou sua cabeça ligeiramente para trás para olhar para o amigo. George respondeu "claro!" com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Rony parecia indignado.

\- Vocês estão loucos! É muito perigoso! Imagina! Eu vou falar pra mãe essa idéia de vocês: aposto que ela não vai gostar nadinha!

Agora a indignada era a Gina, que bateu a mão na mesa com tanta força, que alguns pratos até quicaram.

\- Escuta aqui, _Ronald Weasley_. Quem você pensa que é pra dizer o que _eu_ posso ou não fazer? Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Eu não sou mais uma menininha que você pode enganar e mandar fazer tudo o que você quiser. Eu não sei se você notou, mas eu já estou bem crescidinha pra saber o que eu devo ou não fazer.

Com isso, ela retirou-se da mesa pedindo licença para a Hermione e o Harry, e saiu furiosa do Salão Principal. Várias pessoas estavam olhando para o grupo boquiabertas depois da explosão da mais nova dos Weasleys. Harry não entendera nada do que tinha acontecido, e ao olhar para a Hermione, notou que ela, também, estava perdida.

De repente, Fred e Jorge começaram a bater palmas enquanto olhavam para o Rony. Harry olhou de sobrancelhas franzidas para a cena.

\- Parabéns, Roniquito! Você acabou de bater o recorde de "quanto tempo leva pra Gina virar uma fera?"! – Jorge disse sorrindo.

\- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Rony parecia aborrecido e perdido.

Fred e Jorge começaram a gargalhar e Fred disse:

\- É vai pensando assim. Talvez um dia você aprenda! – E com isso, os gêmeos deixaram a mesa, e todo mundo que estava olhando para eles voltou para suas próprias conversas percebendo que nada mais de interessante sairia dali. Rony olhou para o Harry confuso e disse:

\- Que que eu fiz? A menina que é doida, e a culpa é minha? Mulheres...

\- Ora, Rony, francamente! – Hermione disse e levantou-se indignada da mesa e tomou o mesmo caminho que Gina tomara antes.

\- Hã! Como eu disse: Mulheres!

Harry abaixou a cabeça e a balançou de um lado para o outro, rindo do amigo

\- Vamos, Rony! A gente vai se atrasar pra aula de Adivinhação...

Juntando suas coisas, Harry levantou-se e esperou por Rony que estava um pouco mais atrapalhado com seus livros, e demorou um tanto mais para aprontar-se. Enquanto isso, Simas – que provavelmente também estava a caminho da Sala de Adivinhação – parou do lado do Harry e falou baixinho para que Rony não ouvisse:

\- Ela disse que já tá _crescidinha_? Isso, eu acho que toda a população masculina do castelo já notou! Só os irmãos é que não percebem...

Com uma risadinha, Simas deixou Harry, que por algum motivo, não gostara nenhum pouco do comentário do colega de quarto. É verdade que a Gina tinha crescido, e que agora já era quase do tamanho do Harry – que ainda faltava um pouco mais para crescer. Verdade também que ela estava diferente – principalmente no corpo – _impossível_ Harry não ter notado isso. Mas o Simas não tinha o _direito_ de falar da Gina daquela maneira! Era como se ela fosse uma dessas meninas quaisquer, que o Simas vive tirando vantagem, e depois vem contar tudo para os outros meninos do quinto ano. Harry não entendia de onde vinha nem o que era esse sentimento de raiva pelo Simas, mas naquele momento, ele decidiu que era provavelmente porque ele estava "adotando" a Gina como irmã. O Rony está sempre protegendo a irmã, sempre com ciúme dela... Vai ver o Harry estava adquirindo alguns desses sentimentos do melhor amigo. É! Devia ser isso.

\- Ô Harry! Qual é? Você vai ficar parado aí o dia inteiro?

\- Ãh?

Provavelmente não foi a coisa mais brilhante que ele poderia ter dito, porque Rony caiu na risada, e puxando Harry pelo braço, os dois saíram do Salão Principal e foram para a Sala de Adivinhação para descobrirem de que maneira morreriam esse ano.

Quando estavam chegando à escada que os levariam ao alçapão, Rony virou para Harry e perguntou:

\- Preparado pra morcega velha?

Harry riu e subiu as escadas, e o cheiro da sala da Professora Trelawney, que podia ser sentido desde o começo do corredor, agora estava ainda mais forte. Harry chacoalhou a cabeça para trazer de volta seus sentidos, prometendo que um dia ainda descobriria o que era aquilo que o deixava tão tonto.

\- Boa tarde, queridos! Esse ano, como vocês já sabem, vocês farão os N.O.M.s.; aqueles que chegarem vivos até lá, isso é. – A Professora olhou com os olhos cheios de tristeza para o Harry, e o Rony murmurou: "já começou!" – E vocês devem estar bem preparados, porque é o futuro de vocês que vai ser escrito! E eu não vejo um futuro brilhante para alguns de vocês!

Dessa vez a vítima foi o Neville, que quando viu a Professora olhando para ele, engoliu seco e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Além de muitas outras coisas, esse ano a gente vai ver Profecias. É exatamente com elas que nós vamos começar. Abram seus livros... Profecias é uma ótima maneira de exercitar a visão do terceiro olho...

Rony chegou perto do ouvido do Harry e disse: "É! E já que o treino não deu certo pra ela, talvez ela esteja precisando de lentes corretivas pra esse olho!"

Harry riu do comentário, e Parvati e Lilá olharam feio para ele. Elas provavelmente eram as únicas que prestavam atenção a essa aula. Harry não conseguia entender como alguém podia gostar de uma matéria tão cheia de baboseiras... Esse ano então que as aulas de Adivinhação eram depois do almoço, Harry tinha sérias dúvidas se conseguiria manter-se acordado para ouvir o que a bruxa velha tinha a dizer. Teria que ter muito auto-controle para não ganhar detenções por dormir nas aulas de Adivinhação. Bom, talvez pudesse usar a velha desculpa de que os aromas da sala da Professora Trelawney inspiravam sonhos proféticos, e que Harry não conseguia resistir. Talvez ela caísse por mais um ano.

Bocejando, Harry começou a ler a profecia que Professora mandara ler em classe e trazer interpretada para a próxima aula.

_"É órfão, sozinho e abandonado._

_A esperança surge quando o descobre._

_Seu futuro nos 4 e seu reinado_

_É descende da cobra, vira nobre._

_Quando aquele do nome do medo_

_Procurar da cobra seu rival_

_No entre-mundos, final de enredo:_

_Cairá, encontrará seu igual._

_Leão agora é órfão e sozinho, bendito._

_Vira herói, o salvador do mundo,_

_Porque o raio marcou seu destino_

_Anos de paz após o choro profundo._

_Será sempre reconhecido o menino,_

_Que derrotou a rival cobra num segundo."_

Harry abria um sorriso enquanto lia a profecia, e Rony olhava para ele com cara de descrença.

\- Do que você tá rindo, Harry? – Rony sussurrou. – Isso aqui a gente não vai poder inventar. A gente tá perdido! Vamos repetir, e ainda em Adivinhação... Imagina a vergonha!

Harry riu baixinho da cara de desespero do amigo, que aumentava ao ver o Harry tão relaxado com toda a situação.

\- Rony, relaxa! Esse ano vai ser o mais fácil de todos em Adivinhação...

\- Você tá louco? Eu não entendo nada disso, e a Mione não vai querer fazer as lições pra gente!

Harry balançou a cabeça, trouxe o livro mais para perto e apontou a profecia.

\- Isso aqui, caro Rony, tá tudo bonitinho e explicadinho no livro que eu ganhei de aniversário do Hagrid!

Rony começara a entender o que Harry queria dizer com aquele comentário, e agora ele também sorria.

\- O Hagrid disse que tinha uma profecia falando de mim, e eu resolvi procurar uma noite em que eu não conseguia dormir. Era exatamente essa! E lá tá tudo explicado!

Harry e Rony começaram a rir – e por mais que a intenção fosse rir baixo – ambos receberam olhares feios de Lilá, Parvati, e da Professora Trelawney. Calaram na hora, mas toda vez que olhavam um para o outro, tinham que conter a risada. Uma matéria a menos para se preocupar com lição de casa!


	9. Novos Planos, Velhos Conhecidos

Capítulo Nove

NOVOS PLANOS, VELHOS CONHECIDOS.

O horário do dia já tinha sido cumprido e, agora, a maioria dos alunos descontraía, descansava, ou fazia as tarefas que os professores passaram, enquanto esperava pelo jantar. Para Harry, não era diferente: ele, Rony, e Hermione estavam sentados na Sala Comunal da Grifinória conversando sobre as aulas que tiveram. Hermione já terminara suas tarefas, e insistira que Rony fizesse o mesmo, mas o menino jurava que já tinha tudo feito, e o que prometia ser o início de mais uma das famosas discussões Granger versus Weasley foi abafada, e Hermione resolveu deixar passar e esquecer.

A Sala Comunal estava cheia, e os três amigos estavam sentados perto da janela e do lado de um grupo de excitados alunos do primeiro ano que falavam alto sobre as novas descobertas feitas no castelo. De vez em quando, Harry passava a mão no seu cabelo e arrumava a franja para que cobrisse sua cicatriz – no dia anterior, uma menina do primeiro ano o reconhecera e o bombardeara com perguntas. Harry não gostaria de ter que repetir aquela experiência.

\- Escuta, Hermione, você que sempre sabe de tudo; – as bochechas da menina ficaram ligeiramente coradas. – quem é o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

Hermione abaixou a cabeça como que desapontada.

\- Ah, não sei, Rony! A gente tava junto quando o Dumbledore avisou que o novo professor não conseguiria chegar em tempo. E isso é só o que eu sei também...

\- Quem será que vai ser o estranho dessa vez?

Harry riu, mas Hermione parecia não concordar com Rony.

\- Ah, Rony, que preconceito! Você nem sabe _quem_ é o professor, e já tá chamando ele de estranho?!

\- Ah, Hermione, você pode respeitar os professores o quanto for, mas nisso você tem que concordar comigo: só dá maluco nessa matéria!

Hermione balançou a cabeça negando, e Harry percebeu que agora sim iniciaria uma famosa discussão Rony versus Hermione.

\- E o Professor Lupin? Você acha que _ele_ é maluco? Gozado, porque eu tinha a nítida impressão de que você gostava dele. E o Harry concorda comigo, não é, Harry?

Rony e Hermione olhavam para o Harry, cada um esperando que o menino ficasse do seu lado. Por mais que Harry gostasse muito do Professor Lupin, motivo nenhum era motivo para se meter no meio de uma briga desses dois.

\- Ah não! Vocês não vão me meter nessa, não! Se vocês querem discutir, boa sorte. Eu é que não vou interferir!

\- Harry! – Rony e Hermione disseram indignados em uníssono e Harry começou a rir.

Foi no meio daquela barulheira, que o quadro que escondia a entrada para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória abriu, e Jorge e Fred entraram e foram em direção ao trio.

\- Ô, Harry, vamos? A McGonagall tá chamando! Reunião, já esqueceu?

Harry olhou para os gêmeos e levantou-se. De jeito nenhum esqueceria de quadribol, ainda mais quando se tinha tanta coisa para discutir.

\- Cadê a Angelina e a Katie?

\- Elas já estão com a McGonagall. – respondeu Fred. – Transfiguração foi nossa última aula.

\- A gente só veio aqui pra chamar você e a Gina. – Jorge completou. – Por falar nisso, cadê ela? – Jorge virou-se para o Rony quando fez essa última pergunta.

Rony parecia confuso e olhava para Harry e Hermione procurando alguma resposta. Quando nenhum dos dois parecia saber mais que ele, deu com os ombros e disse:

\- E eu é que sei?! Não vejo a garota desde a hora do almoço...

Todas as cabeças viraram-se então para Hermione.

\- Ãh... eu também não sei. Mas eu vou ver se ela está no quarto dela. Não tenho mais nada pra fazer, já que _eu _acabei toda a minha tarefa... – Hermione olhava para Rony enquanto falava, e dessa vez Harry notou que não só ele, mas os gêmeos também disfarçavam a risada. A expressão de descrença e desfeita de Rony era hilária demais para conter.

Com isso, Hermione subiu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos. Assim que saiu de vista, Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada.

\- Oooooh! O pequeno Roniquito tem uma namorada! Tá tão crescidinho. – Fred apertava as bochechas do irmão mais novo enquanto dizia isso. Jorge ria mais ainda, mas Harry já estava ficando roxo tentando segurar a risada para não chatear Rony.

\- Não enche, Fred!

Com raiva, Rony empurrou os irmãos com força e também se dirigiu ao seu dormitório pisando forte e parecendo um animal bravo.

\- Não vai errar de quarto, hein Rony! – Jorge falava mais alto enquanto o irmão mais novo se afastava. – Você tá crescidinho, mas nem tanto!

Várias pessoas que ouviram o comentário riram baixinho, e Rony ficara com mais raiva ainda. Sem nem virar para responder, Rony continuou a subir a as escadas, e um tempo depois, uma alta batida de porta foi ouvida na torre.

\- Ih, Jorge... acho que dessa vez ele se chateou...

\- Mas a gente sempre enche o saco dele! Ele sabe que é brincadeira...

Harry ouvia a conversa dos dois meio inquieto. Cadê a Gina e a Hermione que não desciam?

\- Vai ver dessa vez é sério... Vai ver ele gosta mesmo da Hermione...

Ah, ali estavam elas. E bem na hora, porque o que Harry menos queria é que os gêmeos lembrassem que ele estava ali e resolvessem fazer perguntas sobre o Rony. Não que Harry fosse contar alguma coisa de seu amigo, mas o problema é que ele mentia tão mal, que com certeza os gêmeos perceberiam logo.

\- Ai, Gina por que você não solta esse cabelo? Ele tá tão cumprido, tão bonito, e você vive com ele preso!?

\- Ah, Mione, é mais prático... – As duas agora já estavam perto dos meninos, e Gina parou de falar com a Hermione para falar com um de seus irmãos.

\- Que que vocês querem, hein?! – Seu tom era meio aborrecido, como se estivesse fazendo algo interessante e tivera sido interrompida para vir falar com os irmãos.

\- Ih, calma! Que que tá acontecendo hoje por aqui? Tá todo mundo de mau humor, credo! A gente só veio chamar você e o Harry porque a McGonagall tá chamando para uma reunião...

\- Ah... – Gina abaixou a cabeça e Harry percebeu que ela ficara meio sem graça. Decidiu mudar logo de assunto para que o clima não ficasse muito estranho. Além do que, tinham que ir: se tinha uma coisa que a McGonagall não suportava era atrasos.

\- Tchau, Mione. O Rony tá no quarto. Até mais tarde.

Com isso, Harry seguiu os três irmãos até o quadro para saírem e direcionarem-se à sala de Transfiguração.

\- Que que tá acontecendo com você hoje, hein Gina? Agora, a hora do almoço...

Jorge nem deixou Gina responder à pergunta de Fred. Já logo interrompeu com um sorriso tão maroto, que Harry tinha certeza que aí vinha alguma besteira...

\- Deve ser TPM!

Gina ficou tão vermelha que o seu rosto estava quase da mesma cor que o cabelo. Harry já a vira corada antes com vergonha, – aliás, a maioria das vezes que podia lembrar-se da Gina, era nessa condição – mas dessa vez, além de vergonha, Harry percebeu que Gina também estava chateada e com raiva. Naquele instante, Harry decidiu que nunca gostaria de ter que ver aquele olhar direcionado para ele. Preferiria a Gina rindo em qualquer dia. Ela tinha um sorriso contagiante.

\- Cala a boca Jorge!

Gina gritou com tanta raiva com irmão, que Harry começou a se perguntar o que raios era "TPM". Decidiu que perguntaria mais tarde à Hermione, ela com certeza saberia.

O resto do caminho até a sala da Professora McGonagall foi feito em silêncio. Os gêmeos devem ter decidido que hoje não era o dia deles para ficarem fazendo piadinhas. E Gina – que só agora estava voltando à cor normal – não olhava para Harry de jeito nenhum. Estava morta de vergonha, e só deixava de olhar para o chão para olhar com raiva para o irmão.

\- Ah, que bom! Vocês chegaram! Sentem-se, por favor, porque eu não tenho muito tempo.

Harry deu um sorriso rápido de reconhecimento para Angelina e Katie, e seguiu as ordens da Professora McGonagall.

\- Eu marquei essa reunião, porque como o Dumbledore disse ontem, esse ano o campeonato de quadribol está de volta, e o nosso time está desfalcado. Estamos precisando de um capitão, um artilheiro e um goleiro... – aqui ela deu uma pausa e um suspiro triste. Provavelmente sentia mais falta do Wood do que Harry pensava. Ela realmente devia gostar de quadribol... – Quanto ao capitão, eu vou deixar que vocês mesmos decidam quem é o melhor para o cargo. Vocês provavelmente se conhecem melhor do que eu os conheço.

Os jogadores entreolharam-se e balançaram a cabeça concordando. Depois da confirmação de que McGonagall tinha estabelecido o primeiro ponto, ela continuou.

\- Antes de você, Sr. Potter, e você, Srta. Weasley, chegarem, estive conversando com Fred e Jorge Weasley, e eles me recomendaram você, Gina para o posto de artilheira. Eu sinceramente não posso dizer se eles estão ou não certos em dizer que a Srta. é a melhor para a posição, porque eu nunca a vi jogar. Mas enquanto os seus irmãos ausentaram-se, eu conversei com a Srta. Bell e a Srta. Johnson, e elas concordaram em fazer um treino teste para ver se você se adapta.

Com um sorriso para Gina, – que estava muito séria e só balançando a cabeça concordando com tudo que a Professora falava – McGonagall seguiu para o próximo assunto.

\- Já o goleiro do time... Aí eu acho que vocês vão ter que marcar algum tipo de teste para os interessados e ver quem é o melhor. Eu reservei o campo para a tarde de depois de amanhã, e eu espero que façam bom uso dele. Acho que é só isso. Depois de decidido quem será o goleiro e capitão do time, me procurem. Tenho que ir agora, porque o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas chegou hoje, e eu preciso ajudar o Alvo com algumas coisas. Com sua licença...

Séria e distinta como sempre, McGonagall deixou sua sala, e deixou os seis alunos para trás, ainda tentando processar tudo o que ela falara com enorme pressa.

\- Algum de vocês sabe de alguém que seja bom no gol? – Angelina se recuperou primeiro e endereçou a pergunta para os outros jogadores.

Ninguém disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça negando, e Angelina suspirou.

\- Bom, então acho que a gente vai ter que avisar o pessoal na Sala Comunal e falar pra quem quiser tentar, aparecer no campo depois de amanhã à tarde...

Fred balançou a cabeça concordando e disse olhando ocasionalmente para o irmão:

\- Pode deixar que a gente dá o aviso. Hoje mesmo, depois da janta, a gente dá o recado lá na sala e põe um papel com algum tipo de aviso...

Jorge concordou, e Katie disse:

\- Ótimo, então isso tá resolvido. E quanto ao capitão do time? Alguma sugestão? – Ela olhava em volta para todos na sala esperando algum voluntário. – Nenhuma? Qual é gente?! Harry! – Harry subitamente levantou a cabeça. – Quem você acha que deve ser o novo capitão?

\- Eu? Ãh... sei lá... – Harry deu com os ombros. – Vocês estão no time há mais tempo que eu. Quem vocês escolherem, pra mim, tá bom!

Angelina virou-se para o Harry e franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas Harry, quem vai continuar no time ano que vem é você. Talvez você devesse ser o capitão.

Harry balançou a cabeça negando.

\- Nem pensar! Dar ordens, não é comigo! Tenta você, Angelina. Você seria uma boa capitã. Ano que vem, eu e a Gina decidimos quem pode te substituir... – Harry virou para a Gina com um sorriso, e ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

\- Então, um voto para a Angelina – Katie disse sorrindo. – Fred? Jorge?

\- A Angelina seria uma boa capitã. – Jorge argumentou.

\- A mais linda delas também... – Fred disse com um sorriso maroto, e Angelina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ok! – Katie disse segurando a risada. – Então são três votos para a _linda_ Angelina. - Jorge, Harry e Gina riram enquanto Fred deu uma piscadinha para a menina que ficava cada vez mais corada. – E ela é a nossa nova capitã, certo Gina?

Gina balançou a cabeça concordando, e marcando o fim da reunião. Os alunos do sétimo ano saíram, Harry e Gina um pouco mais atrás.

\- Quer dizer então que a gente vai jogar junto? – Harry perguntou, sem saber direito o que dizer, mas sentindo que deveria dizer algo. Não seria muito agradável ficar em silêncio todo o caminho até o Salão Principal para a janta.

\- Ainda não tá certo, vai depender da Katie e a Angelina concordarem... – Gina disse com um sorriso e Harry não pôde evitar sorrir de volta.

\- Se tudo o que seus irmãos falaram é verdade, então eu tenho certeza que você já tá no time!

Gina riu e Harry olhava para ela se perguntando por que ela não agia assim com ele com mais freqüência. Essa Gina era completamente diferente daquela que sempre ficava vermelha e desastrada quando o via. Essa Gina sorria e conversava com ele, como se eles fossem velhos amigos. Era tão fácil conversar com essa Gina... Harry chegou à conclusão que ele preferia essa Gina à outra sem nenhuma sombra de dúvidas.

\- Meus irmãos são suspeitos pra falar! Você não pode acreditar em tudo que eles dizem! – Gina riu mais uma vez. – Eu sou a queridinha por ser a mais nova e única menina, então tudo que eu faço é perfeito pra eles...

Harry sorriu e ficou imaginando que deveria ser maravilhoso ter tudo aquilo de irmão para compartilhar tantas coisas. Rony vivia reclamando, dizendo que queria ser filho único, mas Harry daria todo o seu ouro se pudesse trocá-lo por uma família como os Weasleys.

\- Deve ser bom, né? Tanta gente que te protege?

Gina olhou para ele meio preocupada, e Harry deve ter percebido que o seu tom de voz fora um pouco melancólico. Gina sorriu em compreensão e respondeu:

\- É... de vez em quando é! – Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para a menina que caminhava e explicava ao mesmo tempo do seu lado. – Mas tem suas desvantagens também... Pra eles, eu vou ter sempre cinco anos de idade, não vou crescer nunca. Vou ser sempre a "irmãzinha". O único que me tratava como igual era o Rony, mas aí ele veio pra cá um ano antes de mim, conheceu gente nova, e eu acabei ficando pra trás. – com um suspiro triste, ela continuou. – Mas a verdade, é que mesmo com todos os defeitos, eu não trocaria minha família por nada...

Gina sorriu e Harry concordou. Já estavam agora no Salão Principal, e direcionavam-se para a mesa da Grifinória. Avistando Rony e Hermione sentados lado a lado conversando, – Harry sorriu com a cena. – ele e Gina foram pelo outro lado para sentarem de frente para eles.

\- Oi! – disse Harry enquanto ele e Gina sentavam-se.

\- Como foi a reunião? – Rony perguntou um pouco ansioso por notícias.

\- Só falta decidir quem vai ser o goleiro, de resto, já tá tudo certo. – Harry respondeu e Gina interrompeu:

\- _Quase_ tudo certo! – disse com um sorriso e Harry balançou a cabeça negando sorrindo de volta.

\- Com licença! Atenção, por favor!

O Diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, pôs o Salão em silêncio, e toda as cabeças estavam viradas para ele, esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Obrigado! Espero que todos estejam aqui, mas se não tiverem, ficarão sabendo de qualquer jeito.

O Diretor sorria e parecia alegre, mas Harry não pôde deixar de notar que sua postura era cansada. As feições do Diretor eram de alguém extremamente preocupado, e Harry começou a se perguntar o que Dumbledore estaria escondendo dele agora. Provavelmente teria a ver com Voldemort, algum tipo de plano para tentar derrotá-lo e, mais uma vez, Harry não saberia de nada até que o próprio Voldemort o atacasse. Todos esses segredos estavam o aborrecendo cada vez mais. Prometendo a si mesmo que iria falar com Dumbledore mais tarde, Harry voltou sua atenção para a mesa dos professores.

\- Hoje chegou nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Dumbledore esticou a mão para uma senhora que estava ao seu lado, que aceitou e levantou-se. Harry teve a impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, pensando que seria impossível conhecer uma bruxa que o Rony ou a Hermione também não conhecesse, e pelo jeito nenhum dos dois reconheceu essa senhora.

\- Eu gostaria de apresentar Arabela Figg.

Vários aplausos seguiram a apresentação de Dumbledore, mas Harry não aplaudira: estava atônito.

\- O que foi Harry? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Então Harry estava certo, ele realmente conhecia a nova professora.

\- Sra. Figg?


	10. Segredos

Capítulo Dez

SEGREDOS

\- Você conhece a nova professora, Harry? – Gina perguntou, colocando calmamente a mão no braço dele.

A Sra. Figg era a nova professora? Mas como poderia ser? Harry podia lembrar das várias vezes em que teve que ficar na casa da velhinha com um milhão de gatos, e ele tinha certeza que nunca avistara nada de anormal que pudesse lembrá-lo de magia. Para ser sincero, agora que Harry lembrava da casa da Sra. Figg, ele não poderia imaginar casa mais trouxa que a dela – talvez a dos Dursleys, mas era a única. Lembrando-se que Gina tinha lhe feito uma pergunta, ele voltou sua atenção para a mesa.

\- É... conheço, mas não pode ser ela...

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Rony e Hermione.

\- Por quê? De onde você a conhece? – Hermione perguntou cautelosa.

\- Quando eu era menor, e os Dursleys tinham que sair e não queriam me deixar sozinho na casa, eles me deixavam na casa da Sra. Figg, uma vizinha. Mas aí é que tá: eu não lembro de ser uma casa de bruxo. Parecia bem trouxa para mim!

\- Ah, Harry... – Hermione disse mais aliviada. – Talvez ela escondesse tudo que pudesse parecer suspeito, porque pensava que você era trouxa...

Rony olhou para a Hermione e balançou a cabeça negando. Gina estava com uma expressão parecida com a do irmão quando disse:

\- Hermione, sem querer desfazer da sua lógica, mas se ela é uma bruxa, não teria como ela pensar que _Harry Potter_ era um garoto trouxa.

Gina olhou para Harry com uma expressão que parecia pedir desculpas por mencionar o "famoso Harry Potter", e Harry sorriu de leve em compreensão. Ele não gostava que falassem muito do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas sabia que seus amigos entendiam. A própria Gina uma vez o defendeu porque Malfoy usara isso contra ele, e Harry mal a conhecia.

\- É verdade, Mione. – Rony continuou. – Se Harry Potter aparecesse na nossa casa, garanto que, fingir ser trouxa, seria a última coisa que passaria pela cabeça da minha mãe!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça sem graça e disse num tom mais baixo:

\- É, talvez vocês estejam certos. Antes de receber a carta de aceitação, ninguém na minha família sabia quem era Harry Potter... mas para uma família da bruxos deve ser bem diferente.

Rony colocou a mão no ombro dela como que consolando a menina, e Harry reparou que Gina sorria com a cena. Dividiram um olhar conspiratório e Harry disse, tentando continuar a conversa:

\- Bom, eu só vou saber se eu perguntar. Assim que o Dumbledore acabar de jantar, eu vou falar com ele. Ele tá me devendo umas respostas já faz um tempo.

\- Harry... – Hermione disse, não gostando nem um pouco do olhar distante que Harry assumiu. – você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, vai?

\- Claro que não, Mione. – Harry disse, não soando muito convincente. – Eu só vou conversar...

Com isso, Harry começou a comer, e os outros três devem ter entendido a atitude dele como final de assunto, porque nenhum deles voltou a falar sobre isso a janta inteira.

Algum tempo depois, Harry viu o diretor levantar-se da mesa, acompanhado da nova Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Respirando fundo e juntando sua coragem, Harry levantou-se também, e decidiu que agora era sua chance. Explicou aos amigos que estava indo atrás do Diretor, e assim que o mesmo e a Sra. Figg saíram do Salão Principal, Harry já estava atrás dos dois.

\- Sra Figg? Professor Dumbledore?

Os dois viraram-se, e sorriram para Harry.

\- Harry! Que saudade, querido. – A Sra. Figg disse enquanto abraçava o menino. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas em desconfiança, e Dumbledore resolveu interferir.

\- Arabella? – Ele chamou a atenção da senhora, que na mesma hora voltou-se para o Diretor. – Gostaria de pedir desculpas por não poder acompanhá-la até os seus aposentos, mas eu e o jovem Harry temos algumas coisas para conversar.

Olhou para Harry quando mencionou seu nome, e Harry percebeu que o usual brilho nos olhos que o Diretor usava toda vez que falava com ele desaparecera. Alvo Dumbledore estava sério, e Harry não se intimidou por isso. Aliás, achava bom que o Diretor o levaria a sério dessa vez.

\- Sem problemas, Alvo. Eu sei achar o meu caminho. – com um sorriso para o Harry, ela continuou. – A gente se vê amanhã na aula.

Com isso, Arabella Figg tomou seu caminho, deixando para trás Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter que olhavam um para o outro em silêncio.

\- Harry, siga-me. Vamos conversar na minha sala, onde nenhum ouvido curioso possa nos ouvir.

E, em silêncio mais uma vez, foram à Sala do Diretor, cuja senha o Dumbledore disse quando chegaram até o gárgula que guardava na porta.

\- Quindim.

A porta abriu e Harry franziu a testa. O Diretor era _realmente_ um homem estranho. Cada vez que Harry vinha à sua sala, a senha era um doce trouxa diferente.

\- Sente-se, Harry. – O diretor sugeriu enquanto fazia o mesmo. – Acredito que você tem algumas coisas para me perguntar.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto fazia-se confortável na cadeira em frente à mesa do Diretor.

\- Por que que a Sra. Figg mentiu ser trouxa e nunca me disse antes que eu era um bruxo?

\- Arabella tem seus motivos, e eu acharia conveniente você perguntá-los a ela, e não a mim.

Harry continuou sério e balançou a cabeça concordando.

\- Onde está meu padrinho?

\- Essa é uma informação que eu não posso lhe fornecer.

\- Então pra que você me trouxe aqui? – Harry respirou fundo tentando segurar sua raiva, mas encontrava muita dificuldade. – Tudo que eu pergunto, você não pode responder! _Eu_ conto tudo que se passa, qualquer sonho que eu tenha, eu lhe escrevo. Por que _você_ não pode fazer o mesmo? Eu tô começando a ficar cansado desse mistério todo! O Famoso Harry Potter; desculpe pela expressão; está ficando de saco cheio!

Dumbledore respirou fundo e passou a mão em sua barba de cima para baixo várias vezes. Harry aproveitava esse tempo para se acalmar. O que passou pela sua cabeça para falar com o Diretor daquele jeito?

\- Eu concordo, Harry. Você está certo.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou curioso para o Diretor. Será que ele ouvira direito? Alvo Dumbledore concordou com a explosão de Harry, e ainda por cima a aceitou?

\- Quê?

Dumbledore sorriu e Harry respirou aliviado. Não queria ser o responsável por ter deixado o homem bravo.

\- Você está certo, Harry. Mas eu não podia lhe contar nada, até que _você_ _quisesse_ que eu lhe contasse.

Harry parecia confuso, e o Diretor resolveu explicar melhor.

\- Eu nunca exigiria que você se envolvesse nessa luta. Até agora você foi obrigado por uma ocasião ou outra, mas se possível fosse, eu o manteria longe de Voldemort, assim como tento fazer com todos os meus alunos. Nunca falei nada dos planos contra Voldemort para você, assim como nunca os contei para aqueles que não fazem parte dessa luta. Dos nossos planos só faz parte quem _quer_.

Harry balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo e, depois de um tempo para que ele assimilasse o que Dumbledore dissera, o Diretor continuou.

\- Eu vou explicar para você tudo o que nós temos feito até agora por essa luta. Mas não o faço para que você junte-se a nós, e sim para que você entenda, e decida-se se quer ou não fazer parte. Entendido?

\- Entendido.

\- Certo. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, eu quero deixar claro que esse assunto não sai dessa sala, nem mesmo se for pelo Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger. – depois de receber um sinal de concordância, Dumbledore continuou. – Durante o primeiro reinado de terror do Voldemort, eu e mais umas pessoas fundamos a Ordem da Fênix. O nosso objetivo era a destruição de Voldemort, mas como você bem sabe, não fomos nós que o paramos. Dessa vez que ele voltou, a organização juntou-se mais uma vez, e a gente faz o que pode para juntar informações, tentar evitar ataques, mas nem sempre temos sucesso. Muitas vezes, alguns dos nossos até morrem em batalhas.

Harry olhava para Dumbledore enquanto ele falava, e notou que mais do que nunca, a avançada idade pesava-lhe muito nos ombros. Seus olhos continham muita tristeza enquanto relatava o básico sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

\- Não vou mentir e dizer que ter você na luta contra Voldemort não seria importante para nós. Afinal, até hoje só duas pessoas saíram vivas de um confronto direto com Voldemort, e você é o único sobrevivente da maldição Avada Kedavra. Mas eu não quero que você se baseie nisso quando tomar a sua decisão. Seus pais fizeram parte da Ordem, e você sabe bem qual foi destino deles. Você é muito jovem ainda, e tudo relacionado com a Ordem é sério demais, e preocupante demais para a cabeça de um adolescente. Você estará tomando a decisão certa, seja ela qual for. E eu o respeitarei muito por isso.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Era muita informação de uma só vez, mas o mais inquietante, era que a única coisa em que Harry podia pensar era que seus pais fizeram parte da Ordem da Fênix. Eles tentaram ajudar a derrotar o Lord das Trevas, eles tiveram a coragem de levantar a cabeça e descruzar os braços.

\- Quantos anos meus pais tinham quando se juntaram à Ordem?

Dumbledore parecia avaliar se deveria revelar ou não para Harry essa informação. Até por isso, demorou um pouco em dar a resposta.

\- Seu pai tinha a sua idade quando se uniu a nós. A sua mãe juntou-se mais tarde, pouco depois de começar a namorar seu pai.

Harry levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Parecia determinado.

\- Eu-

\- Você não precisa dar a sua resposta agora. – Dumbledore o interrompeu.

\- Eu não preciso de tempo para pensar. – Harry continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Eu quero juntar-me a vocês, eu quero fazer a minha parte. Posso não ser capaz de muito, mas eu quero ter na minha consciência que eu fiz o melhor que eu pude para ajudar.

Dumbledore respirou aliviado, e parecia que um peso enorme fora levantado de seus ombros. Harry notou felicidade nos olhos do velho Diretor, mas percebeu também um toque de nostalgia.

\- Você é tão parecido com seu pai, Harry. – Dumbledore olhava diretamente nos olhos do menino enquanto dizia isso. Harry não se atreveria a desviar seu olhar por nada. – Ele me disse a mesma coisa quando eu lhe fiz essa proposta. As palavras eram outras, e as circunstâncias eram diferentes, mas ainda assim, vocês são tão parecidos...

Dumbledore levou sua mão direita ao olho e o enxugou. Harry olhava a cena perplexo: não podia lembrar-se de Dumbledore chorando antes. Naquele momento, percebeu o quão egoísta era por vezes, pensando só na dor que _ele_ sentia, enquanto outros, como o Dumbledore por exemplo, deviam ter muitas saudades de seus pais também.

\- Desculpe-me. – o Diretor disse com uma voz ligeiramente rouca. Pigarreou para limpar a garganta e continuou. – Agora que você tomou sua decisão, eu quero pedir-lhe mais uma vez que mantenha tudo isso em completo sigilo. Nada que seja dito sobre a Ordem deve ser repetido para aqueles que não sejam membros. Nem mesmo seus amigos, entendeu, Harry? Eu sei que é difícil, mas se você quiser voltar atrás, ainda está em tempo.

Ele não poderia falar nada sobre reuniões e planos para Rony e Hermione. Teria que sair escondido por vezes, e não dar explicações. Será que conseguiria manter o segredo? Harry, determinado, chegou à conclusão de que conseguiria, porque a segurança deles dependia disso. Harry não estava unindo-se à Ordem para acariciar o ego, estava unindo-se porque era uma forma de lutar contra Voldemort e proteger aqueles que ele ama. No trem mesmo, ao vir para Hogwarts, pensara como seria passar pelo que a Gina passou, e decidido que não queria ter que passar por isso, escolheria ajudar.

\- Eu não vou voltar atrás. Eu tomei minha decisão, eu vou manter-me a ela.

\- Ok, Harry. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Já está tarde, e é melhor você voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Eu conversarei com os outros membros da Ordem, e lhe avisarei quando será a próxima reunião. Seu padrinho não vai gostar muito da notícia, – seu sorriso ficou maior ainda. – mas ficará muito orgulhoso, tenho certeza. Vá, a gente conversa outro dia.

Harry agradeceu, levantou-se, e saiu da sala do Diretor. Sua cabeça latejava com tanta coisa sobre o que pensar. Harry odiava mentir, mas parecia que não teria outra alternativa. Aprenderia a mentir pelo bem de seus amigos, mesmo que lhe custasse.

Determinado, tomou seu rumo à Torre da Grifinória, mas não sem antes encontrar pelo caminho alguém que ele sinceramente preferiria evitar: Draco Malfoy. Tinha tido tanta sorte até agora, já que ainda não vira o Malfoy, mas parece que a sorte terminara. Draco estava sozinho, o que não era comum. Normalmente, vivia acompanhado daqueles dois guarda-costas aonde quer que fosse. Mas desta vez, além de sozinho, Malfoy parecia perturbado. Harry decidiu que se por ventura, fosse "ignorado" pelo Malfoy, aproveitaria a chance calado e continuaria seu caminho. Não estava com ânimo para encarar um filhinho-de-papai metido a importante.

Parece que as estimativas de Harry estavam certas: Draco não arriscou parar para provocá-lo sem seus guarda-costas. Apenas olhou feio e ameaçador quando passou por ele e continuou andando. Harry deu com os ombros: não ia ser agora que começaria a ter medo de cara feia.

Aproximando-se do quadro da Mulher Gorda, Harry disse-lhe a senha (balaço) e respirou fundo. Estava certo de que seus amigos não teriam ido dormir ainda. Com certeza estavam esperando por ele, e Harry teria que mentir pela primeira vez.

Não deu outra. Sentados no sofá perto da lareira, estavam Rony, Hermione e Gina conversando sobre algo, que no momento, era a última das preocupações de Harry.

\- Oi. – Harry disse, quando aproximou-se do trio.

\- Cai fora, Gina. – Rony disse sem nem olhar para a irmã.

\- Ai, Rony, você é tão grosso! – Hermione disse, enquanto Gina silenciosamente levantava-se de cabeça baixa.

Harry olhava para aquilo, pensando como Rony podia falar assim com a irmã. Naquele dia mesmo, a Gina falou dele com tanta adoração... Não estava certo, e o Rony não tinha o direito de falar daquele jeito!

\- Pode deixar, Mione. – Gina virou-se para a amiga. – ele é esse _amorzinho_ mesmo.

Antes que Gina continuasse seu caminho, Harry a interrompeu.

\- Fica, Gina. Você não precisa ir embora porque eu cheguei...

\- Pode deixar, Harry. – Gina sorriu. – Eu sei que vocês têm seus segredos. Eu não vou me meter.

\- Mas-

Gina não deixou Harry continuar.

\- Não tem problema. – ela forçou um sorriso. – já tá tarde, mesmo. A gente se fala amanhã. Boa noite.

E com isso, ela subiu as escadas que levariam aos dormitórios femininos. Harry não conseguia entender por que Rony fizera aquilo. Além de destratar a irmã, ainda o fez na frente de amigos! Harry até esqueceu seu dilema sobre mentir naquele instante.

\- Por que que você fez isso, hein, Rony?!

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o Harry como se ele estivesse maluco.

\- Qual é, Harry? Eu sempre mandei ela ir embora antes, e você nunca se importou! – Rony disse contrariado e deu com os ombros.

\- Você não deveria ter feito isso! Ela é sua irmã! – Harry respondeu indignado.

\- Eu sei que ela é minha irmã! Eu tenho _seis_ deles! Eu sei muito bem disso.

\- Eu não quero brigar, Rony. Eu vou dormir.

Com esse último comentário, Harry deixou os dois amigos, e fez a mesma coisa que Gina. Já tinha muito no que pensar, uma briga com Rony, com certeza, não seria a melhor solução para os seus problemas.

Vestindo seu pijama, Harry deitou-se na cama e pegou uma foto que colocara debaixo de seu travesseiro. Nela, seus pais estavam deitados num campo gramado – provavelmente o campo de quadribol – e sua mãe apontava para o céu e ria cobrindo seu rosto com a mão enquanto seu pai acariciava suas mechas vermelhas.

Parecia que eles já eram um casal nessa foto, isso queria dizer que eles já faziam parte da Ordem. Harry suspirou triste e posicionou a foto de volta no seu lugar. Era melhor dormir e deixar tudo isso para o dia seguinte. Com um bocejo, Harry deitou-se, e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo.


	11. Amigos

Capítulo Onze

AMIGOS

_\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

_Voldemort gritava com tanta raiva, que até os outros Comensais da Morte para os quais a pergunta não fora direcionada abaixaram a cabeça e tremiam de nervosismo, e com certeza medo também._

_\- Você tá_ _achando que isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Eu **não** tenho tempo para gastar com perdedores! Do meu lado, eu só quero vencedores. Eu não aceito __"__eu fracassei__"__ como resposta!_

_Voldemort olhou para toda a legião de Comensais que o cercava._

_\- Eu quero que vocês prestem muita atenção no que eu estou prestes a fazer. Eu quero que o McHammer sirva de exemplo para o próximo de vocês que resolva aparecer na minha frente dizendo: _ _"_ _eu fracassei!_ _"_ _._

_Todos os olhos estavam naquela cena, e ninguém nem se atrevia a piscar. Nenhum deles queria ser o responsável pela ira do Lord das Trevas, que naquele ponto estava com olhos tão vermelhos que pareciam estar em brasa._

_Sem desviar o olhar do homem que estava ajoelhado no chão à sua frente, Voldemort vagarosamente esticou o braço e apontou sua varinha na direção de McHammer._

_\- A partir de hoje, você nem ninguém vai esquecer da profecia. Ai daquele que fizer pouco caso dela. Que ele tenha o mesmo destino que o seu. Crucio!_

_McHammer se contorcia em dor, e gritava tão alto, que parecia que as paredes tremiam com cada gemido de dor que o homem deixava escapar na frente de seu lorde._

_\- Seu fraco! _ _–_ _ Voldemort gritou mais alto que ele. _ _–_ _ Se não tivesse gritado e mostrado o mínimo de força, teria chances de sobreviver. Mas você desperdiçou sua única chance! Avada Kedavra!_

_Na mesma hora, uma luz verde intensa saiu da ponta da varinha de Voldemort, e se espalhou pela sala inteira quando atingiu McHammer e refletiu em todas as direções possíveis, produzindo sombras esverdeadas. Todos estavam em silêncio, segurando o fôlego, esperando que seu Lord falasse primeiro. Ninguém se atreveria nem a respirar mais alto que o necessário._

_\- Nagini? Sua refeição está servida!_

_Ninguém sabia ao certo o que Voldemort dissera, até que a própria Nagini apareceu, arrastando-se pelo chão, exibindo todo aquele seu colossal tamanho. Abriu a boca mostrando seus afiados dentes e sibilou de volta para Voldemort. O medo dos comensais era palpável no ar, e o Lord das Trevas reconheceu que seu recado tinha sido dado._

_\- Vão embora, todos vocês! E lembrem-se de McHammer quando voltarem aqui com informações. O Dumbledore não pode achá-la antes de mim. Entendido?_

_Sem nenhuma palavra, todos os Comensais da Morte reunidos deixaram seu mestre, com certeza, com mais medo dele do que quando ali chegaram._

_\- Eu consigo sentir o medo deles! _ _–_ _ Nagini sibilou para Voldemort. _ _–_ _ Você acha sábio que os seus serviçais o temam tanto?_

_Voldemort passou a mão na cabeça da cobra e com um sorriso respondeu:_

_\- Minha querida Nagini... se não fosse por medo, nenhum deles estaria aqui. Eles só me seguem porque têm medo. E quanto maior o medo... maior a fidelidade._

_Nagini arrastou-se até o corpo de McHammer e abriu a boca, mostrando mais uma vez suas presas. Com um último comentário de _ _"_ _você é quem sabe!_ _"_ _, Nagini afundou os dentes no corpo e começou a devorá-lo como uma besta que é, e de fundo só se ouvia a risada fria de Voldemort._

Harry acordou assustado e com a respiração acelerada. Sentou-se, olhou em volta, e quando finalmente certificou-se de que estava em seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória, ele levantou-se. Apressado, direcionou-se ao seu baú e, dele, tirou uma pena e um pergaminho. Tinha que escrever tudo naquele instante, enquanto ainda lembrava de todos os detalhes. Com um sussurro de "Lumus!", – não queria acordar os outros – Harry molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Queria ter certeza de que não esqueceria de nada.

Quando finalmente terminou, juntou suas coisas de volta no baú, e deitou-se. Depois de muito tempo se revirando de um lado para o outro, chegou à conclusão de que demoraria até que o sono voltasse. Mais uma vez, Harry levantou-se, mas dessa vez, foi para sair do quarto. Sabia que não era permitido alunos perambulando em horário que era para estarem na cama, então por isso, levou consigo sua Capa de Invisibilidade.

Ao descer as escadas e chegar à Sala Comunal, Harry reparou que mais alguém perdera o sono e tivera a mesma idéia que a dele. Em frente à lareira, alguém estava sentado, distraído, olhando para algo que de longe parecia um livro. Harry não queria interferir, mas ficara curioso. Aproximando-se, ele percebeu que o livro era um álbum de fotografias, e que a pessoa era Gina Weasley.

Gina olhou em volta quando ele chegou perto, e Harry parou onde estava.

\- Quem está aí?

Harry, envergonhado, retirou a capa de cima de si mesmo, e disse:

\- Sou eu.

Gina olhava boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados para ele. Só aí, Harry lembrou-se de que ela não sabia da Capa que ele herdara de seu pai. Harry sorriu meio sem graça e sentou-se ao lado dela.

\- É uma Capa de Invisibilidade. – ele dizia enquanto oferecia a mesma para Gina.

A menina pegou a Capa em suas mãos, e analisava o tecido prateado, cheia de curiosidade em seus olhos.

\- Onde você conseguiu isso?

Harry olhava para a Gina enquanto ela distraía-se com a Capa. Ela estava tão diferente com o cabelo solto. E com a luz que vinha da lareira, os tons de vermelho eram em maior número ainda. Ela lembrava Harry de alguém, mas no momento, ele não conseguia decifrar quem.

\- Era do meu pai. – Harry respondeu, voltando ao assunto.

Gina sorriu, entregou a Capa de volta para o Harry e perguntou:

\- Perdeu o sono?

\- Mais ou menos. E você?

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, mas logo disfarçou e respondeu.

\- É... pesad-, quero dizer, eu tava sem sono, então eu resolvi descer e ver algumas fotografias. – Gina disse, enquanto oferecia-lhe o álbum.

Harry posicionou o álbum em seu colo e começou a folhear as páginas. Eram fotos de vários membros da família Weasley, em várias etapas diferentes. Harry riu de algumas delas, principalmente se os gêmeos é que estavam nelas. Em outras fotos, Harry percebeu que Rony sempre segurava a mão de Gina, ou então estava com o braço em volta dos ombros dela, de uma forma ou de outra, eles estavam sempre juntos.

\- Você e o Rony eram bem unidos, né?

Gina, com um suspiro triste, sorriu e respondeu:

\- É... A gente fazia tudo junto. A minha mãe me disse que o Rony tinha muito ciúme de mim quando ele já entendia um pouco mais que eu. Então, ela disse que eu era a irmã _dele_. Só dele, e que ele tinha que me proteger, porque eu era a única irmã mais nova que ele tinha. Parece que deu certo, porque depois disso, ele sempre tomou o maior cuidado comigo, principalmente me protegendo dos gêmeos quando eles tinham alguma nova experiência. Minha mãe disse que era a coisa mais linda, ver ele cuidando de mim. – Gina deu uma pausa e sorriu. - E como eu _adorava_ o Rony, eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso. Ele era tudo pra mim.

Harry olhou para Gina, e percebeu que seu olhar agora era de tristeza e nostalgia. Lembrou-se de como o Rony a tratara há algumas horas e entendeu porque Gina não conseguia dormir. Devia estar chateada.

\- E o que mudou? Por que vocês não são mais tão amigos?

Gina abaixou o tom de voz, e com um sorriso triste, explicou:

\- Ele veio pra Hogwarts, a gente ficou um ano separado, ele conheceu gente nova, novos amigos... e eu acabei ficando pra trás... a irmãzinha dele não era mais tão interessante quanto um castelo inteiro de aventuras...

Gina suspirou e levou sua mão ao olho – provavelmente para enxugá-lo. Harry nunca teve muitos amigos, então o fato de que Gina estava lhe contando algo sobre a vida dela, como se eles fossem velhos amigos, lhe proporcionava um sentimento inexplicável de agradecimento. Não sabia bem por quê, mas sentia-se bem ao saber que a Gina confiava nele o suficiente para dizer o motivo de sua tristeza. Sentiu que deveria fazer o mesmo, mas não por obrigação, e sim porque _queria_ contar à Gina o que o preocupava.

\- Desculpe. – Gina levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Harry. – Eu fiquei aqui falando dos meus problemas, e vo-

\- Não! – Harry interrompeu. – Não precisa pedir desculpas. Aliás, eu agradeço por você confiar tanto assim em mim.

Harry sorriu, e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando viu que as bochechas da Gina ficaram coradas com o comentário.

\- Eu desci porque eu tive um pesadelo.

Gina olhou subitamente para ele, e Harry encontrou conflito em seus olhos. Além de surpresa, havia alegria, ansiedade, mas também um pouco de medo e apreensão. Harry ficou se perguntando por que esses dois últimos sentimentos, mas foi interrompido pela Gina.

\- Você não precisa me contar se não quiser. Eu não quero que você me conte só porque eu falei o que tava me perturbando...

Harry balançou a cabeça negando e sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Mas eu _quero_ conversar com você... Eu te conheço há cinco anos, e não sei praticamente nada sobre você. Eu sei que o Rony pode torcer um pouco o nariz, mas eu gostaria muito de ser seu amigo.

Harry não sabia de onde aquela sinceridade toda viera, mas naquele momento, aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria dizer, e ele não trocaria suas palavras por nada. Gina já perdeu um amigo quando o irmão veio para Hogwarts, outra quando a Melanie morreu, e depois de tudo que ela passou no seu primeiro ano... Não era pena que Harry sentia, e sim um grande respeito pela menina que estava sentada ao seu lado de frente para a lareira.

\- Obrigada, Harry. Isso realmente significa muito pra mim. – Gina esticou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Boa noite.

Com isso, ela levantou-se, e com seu álbum debaixo de braço, ela direcionou-se às escadarias que a levariam ao seu dormitório. Seu passo era apressado, e ela provavelmente estava envergonhada, e juntara muita coragem para fazer o que fez.

Harry colocou a mão na bochecha que Gina beijara, e tentou entender o que tinha acontecido. Num instante, ela era apenas a irmã do Rony, no outro, ela o fazia sentir-se bem, apenas com a sua companhia.

Levantando-se também, Harry recolheu sua Capa da Invisibilidade, e voltou para o quarto. Quando se deitou em sua cama, sorriu: tinha feito mais um amigo!

Era hora do café da manhã, e o Salão Principal estava cheio. Todas as quatro mesas com alunos que faziam tanto barulho que nem pareciam que comiam, apenas falavam. Quando acordara, todas as lembranças do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e nas primeiras horas do dia voltaram para Harry. Ele sorriu quando lembrou da sua conversa com a Gina, mas não durou, porque logo lembrou da "quase discussão" que tivera com Rony. Ele sinceramente esperava que o Rony esquecesse daquela cena, e que eles pudessem fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Sua sorte é que Rony acordou pouco depois dele, e como se desejando o mesmo que Harry, disse bom dia, e perguntou sobre as aulas do dia. Respirando aliviado, Harry e Rony – depois de se aprontarem – foram tomar o café da manhã juntos.

Hermione e Gina chegavam ao Salão Principal conversando uma com a outra, e avistando Rony e Harry, direcionaram-se até eles. Hermione sorriu e disse:

\- Que bom que vocês vieram e não ficaram me esperando! Eu fui chamar a Gina porque uma colega de quarto dela me disse que ela não queria levantar por nada, essa preguiçosa...

Gina sorriu sem graça enquanto ela e Hermione sentavam-se. Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos quatro disse nada, eles apenas comeram em silêncio, e Harry agradeceu que ninguém lembrou da reunião que ele tivera com Dumbledore no dia anterior. Ao olhar para Gina e para o Rony, Harry pensou que, talvez, eles não tenham perguntado nada porque a Gina estava com eles e, talvez, eles pensassem que ele fosse dizer algo que a mais nova deles não pudesse ouvir. Harry sentiu-se mal de usá-la como escudo, mas naquele momento, ele pensou que a Gina estar ali seria a melhor coisa para ele. Nem o Rony, nem a Hermione perguntaria nada, e isso lhe daria tempo para pensar numa desculpa enquanto comia. Ele tinha certeza que no momento que eles se despedissem da Gina para irem para sua primeira aula do dia, ou o Rony, ou a Hermione perguntariam na mesma hora o que Harry conversara com Dumbledore. Depois de algum tempo, o silêncio foi quebrado por Rony:

\- Ô, Gina, eu sei que você não gosta muito de acordar cedo, mas isso é exagero! Você está praticamente dormindo em cima da sua comida!

\- Ãh? – Gina virou-se para o seu irmão. – É... eu tô com sono, só isso...

Gina bocejou, e Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas você foi dormir antes da gente, até! Não tem motivo pra isso! A não ser que... – Rony deu uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou. – Você teve algum pesadelo ou coisa assim, Gina?

Gina olhou desconfiada para o irmão, e depois olhou para o Harry com uma expressão completamente diferente. Era como se ela estivesse pedindo que ele não falasse nada. Como se fosse para ele manter em segredo a conversa que eles tiveram na noite passada. Harry não sabia por que Gina não queria que os outros soubessem, mas lembrando-se de que ela estava chateada com o Rony quando ela descera para a Sala Comunal, Harry sorriu em compreensão, e Gina suspirou aliviada. Voltando-se mais uma vez para o irmão, Gina perguntou:

\- Por que você tá perguntando isso, Rony? – seu olhar era mais uma vez desconfiado, e agora estava bem mais acordada do que há apenas alguns segundos.

\- É... ãh... nada! Por nada! Mas você teve ou não?

Harry não entendia a atitude de Rony, mas ele com certeza estava mentindo. O próprio Harry começou a ficar curioso também. Por que, de repente, era tão importante para o Rony se a Gina tinha tido ou não pesadelo? Todo mundo tem pesadelo de vez em quando, não é motivo para grandes alardes. A não ser que o pesadelo seja como os que o Harry tem. Lembrando-se da noite passada, Harry pôs a mão no bolso para checar se o escrito do seu sonho ainda estava lá. Certificando-se de que estava, Harry voltou sua atenção para a conversa.

\- E por que você quer saber? – Rony deu com os ombros e Gina continuou. – Você mente muito mal, Rony! Se eu descobrir que o Gui tem a ver com isso, vocês-

\- O Gui? E o que que o Gui teria a ver com isso?

Rony deu uma risadinha forçada, e até o Harry, que era desligado na maioria das vezes, percebeu que seu amigo estava mentindo. Gina olhou de tal maneira para o Rony, que se seus olhos fossem metralhadoras, não sobraria muito dele para contar história.

\- Então o Gui te disse, né?! – Apressada, Gina levantou-se da mesa e pediu licença para o Harry e a Hermione. – Desculpa, mas eu não quero me atrasar para aula de Poções!

Assim que Gina afastou-se mais um pouco, Hermione olhou curiosa para Rony.

\- O que que foi isso?

Rony parecia encurralado e, sem jeito, disse:

\- Por favor, quando der, eu conto. Mas é que, por enquanto, é coisa da Gina, e eu não quero dizer nada sem ela saber.

Rony abaixou a cabeça e, provavelmente, pensou que a Hermione cobraria dele a resposta, dizendo que ele não deveria guardar segredos. Mas a menina surpreendeu até o Harry quando esticou seu braço e delicadamente posicionou sua mão no braço do Rony, dizendo:

\- Eu acho lindo que você respeite o segredo da sua irmã.

Rony, subitamente, levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Hermione que sorria para ele. Harry sentia-se meio desconfortável porque, naquele momento, seus dois melhores amigos provavelmente até esqueceram que ele estava ali. Um olhava para o outro como se só eles estivessem naquele Salão abarrotado de gente. Sem graça, Harry pigarreou limpando a garganta e disse:

\- Acho melhor a gente ir também. – Os dois olharam para ele, envergonhados, ambos com as bochechas rosadas. – A gente vai se atrasar para a aula de Defesa.

Com isso, os três juntaram suas coisas e caminharam em direção à Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao chegarem, posicionaram seus livros nas carteiras, – silenciosamente agradecendo por não terem a primeira aula do dia com a Sonserina – e sentaram-se. Hermione, de repente, virou-se para o Harry afoita:

\- Harry, quase que eu esqueço! E como é que foi com o Dumbledore?

Harry olhou para os seus dois amigos que olhavam curiosos para ele e, sem querer, pensava por que a Gina não tinha as mesmas aulas que eles.

\- _Bom dia, classe!_

Salvo pelo gongo mais uma vez! Ou melhor, pela Sra. Figg, que acabara de entrar na sala, cheia de bom humor e ansiosa para dar a primeira aula. Na mesma hora, todas as conversas paralelas cessaram, e a Professora fez as devidas apresentações e explicou seus planos para a matéria ao decorrer do ano.

A aula foi relativamente calma e, por enquanto, de todos os professores que eles tiveram de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a Sra. Figg era provavelmente a mais "normal". As aulas do Quirrel e do Lockhart eram quase que piadas, enquanto que as do Lupin e do Moody eram mais práticas. Harry suspirou tristemente. Ninguém iria superar o Professor Lupin como favorito de muitos alunos, e ele nem podia condenar a Sra. Figg por não consegui-lo. Foi até pela aula parecer tão "normal", que alguns alunos ficaram até decepcionados quando a aula se aproximava do fim. Provavelmente esperavam mais algum louco, ou metido a super-herói para preencher o cargo.

\- E eu acho que por hoje é só. – enquanto os alunos juntavam os livros, a Sra. Figg continuou. – Não vou passar nenhuma tarefa porque é a primeira aula.

Vários alunos sorriam e começavam a festejar até que a Sra. Figg acrescentou:

\- Mas não esperem por isso para as próximas aulas. – Vários grunhidos de reclamação foram ouvidos. – Vocês vão fazer seus N.O.M.s no final do ano, e precisam estar bem treinados! Harry, uma palavra, por favor?

Rony e Hermione olharam em dúvida para ele, e Harry deu com os ombros.

\- Vão indo, eu alcanço vocês.

Harry aproximou-se da mesa da Sra. Figg e, depois que todos deixaram a sala, a professora disse num tom mais baixo:

\- Harry, Dumbledore pediu para que lhe avisasse que nesse Domingo, depois do almoço, você fosse à sala dele. Haverá uma reunião, e ele gostaria que você comparecesse.

Harry balançou a cabeça confirmando, e nem se surpreendeu tanto pelo fato de que a Sra. Figg obviamente devia fazer parte da Ordem. Pelo jeito, havia muitas coisas sobre a vizinha velhinha dos gatos de que ele não sabia. Tentando não pensar nisso, lembrou-se do papel no seu bolso.

\- Sra. Figg? Posso lhe pedir um favor? – com um sinal afirmativo de sua professora, Harry continuou. – Você poderia entregar isso ao Dumbledore? – esticou a mão para fora do bolso, entregando-lhe o pergaminho onde escrevera seu sonho. – O mais rápido que pudesse? Eu não sei se terei a chance de fazê-lo sem que meus amigos vejam.

Sra. Figg consentiu e sorriu. Harry, aliviado de que tinha agora uma coisa a menos para mentir para seus amigos, voltou-se mais uma vez para a professora:

\- É só isso? – O sinal tocava enquanto perguntava.

\- Não, eu ainda lhe devo algumas respostas. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, e a Sra. Figg sorriu. – Mas não agora! Vá que o sinal bateu. A gente conversa outra hora, e eu prometo responder às perguntas que eu tenho certeza que você tem para fazer para mim.

Harry balançava a cabeça incrédulo enquanto saía da sala. Como é que a Sra. Figg sabia que era exatamente naquilo que ele estava pensando? Acreditando ser apenas uma feliz coincidência, Harry direcionou-se para a sua próxima aula.

Depois do término da última aula do dia, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na Sala Comunal à procura de Gina. Hermione sugerira a Rony que ele chamasse a irmã para ir com eles fazer uma visita ao Hagrid, antes da hora da janta. Rony parecia com um pé atrás, mas depois de um pouco de insistência da Hermione, ele logo aceitou com um sorriso. Harry olhava para os dois contendo a risada. Quem diria que esses dois que sempre brigam tanto acabariam gostando um do outro? Ele prometera a Rony não se interferir, – e nem tinha intenção de fazê-lo – mas é que, ao passo que esses dois iam, Harry tinha lá suas dúvidas se algum dia eles reconheceriam e admitiriam o que sentem um pelo outro.

Rony avistara sua irmã conversando com Colin Creevey, e a chamou para perto. Enquanto Gina pediu licença e aproximou-se deles, Harry franziu a testa. Não sabia que Gina era amiga de Colin.

\- Que foi? – Seu tom era imparcial.

\- Sabe que que é? Eu, a Mione e o Harry vamos até a cabana do Hagrid, e a gente queria saber se você queria ir junto...

Rony estava com a mão na nuca, e parecia meio nervoso. Gina sorriu e disse:

\- Eu ainda tô brava com você, mas a gente conversa mais tarde. Espera um pouco, que eu vou avisar o Colin que eu vou com vocês e já volto.

Com o rabo de cavalo balançando de um lado para o outro, Gina voltou ao amigo e explicou brevemente porque sairia. Com um sorriso, Colin balançou a cabeça e disse alguma coisa que Harry não entendera porque estava um pouco longe dos dois. Gina voltou, e os quatro foram visitar o gigante amigo.

\- Gina! Que saudade! Você não tinha vindo me visitar ainda!

Gina ficava meio sem graça com o apertado abraço de Rúbeo, e Harry olhava a cena curioso. Rony interferiu:

\- Ei! Por que só ela que tem esse tipo de recepção?

Hagrid soltou Gina e sorriu para os outros três.

\- Entrem, entrem!

\- Eu entro, Hagrid. Se você me ajudar!

Canino estava com a sua cabeça enorme pedindo carinho, e seu rabo abanando para a Gina, como se fosse um filhote. Hagrid riu.

\- Ele também sentiu sua falta!

Puxando Canino pela coleira, Hagrid deixou a Gina entrar, e seguiu a menina, fechando a porta de sua cabana. Na mesma hora que ele soltou Canino, o cachorro foi de rabo abanando em direção à menina que tinha se sentado do lado do Harry depois que Rony e Hermione sentaram-se juntos.

\- Pelo jeito, você vem bastante aqui, né?! – Harry disse sorrindo para a Gina.

\- A pequena Gina vem sempre aqui! – Hagrid respondeu por ela. – O Canino _adora_ ela! Mas me dizem, vocês querem um chá? Bolo?

Os quatro entreolharam-se e Gina respondeu:

\- Só chá, Hagrid. Já é quase janta, e a gente não quer estragar o apetite, né?! – Ela disse, olhando para os outros que balançaram suas cabeças concordando na mesma hora. Todos eles conheciam bem os bolinhos do Hagrid, e sabiam que era melhor evitá-los.

\- Muito bem, então! O que contam de novo? – perguntou, enquanto punha a chaleira para ferver água.


	12. O Novo Goleiro

Capítulo Doze

O NOVO GOLEIRO

O sol estava forte ainda, marcando o último mês de verão. Não tinha nenhuma nuvem no céu, e Harry não podia pensar em dia mais perfeito para jogar quadribol – mesmo que fosse só treino. Era um sentimento de liberdade, de poder, para ser sincero, era muito mais que isso, e também muito mais simples. Harry não conseguia pôr em palavras o seu amor pelo vôo. Toda vez que ele pegava sua _Firebolt_ e sobrevoava o campo de quadribol, era como se ali no alto, ninguém pudesse alcançá-lo. No meio daquela imensidão azul toda, não existia o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, nem Aquele-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado... lá no alto não existia ninguém, só ele. Não o "Famoso Harry Potter", mas apenas Harry!

E foi assim – de tremendo bom humor – que o treino começou para Harry. Angelina lhe dissera que não esperava muito dele – _só_ hoje – tendo em vista que o treino era mais para analisar o potencial de Gina Weasley, e escolher o novo capitão. Quatro alunos apareceram candidatando-se para a vaga. Harry surpreendeu-se quando não viu Rony entre eles.

\- Ô Gina? – A ruivinha virou-se para Harry.

\- O Rony não quer entrar pro time? Eu achei que ele gostaria...

Gina balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo e respondeu:

\- Não... o Rony não joga no gol. Além do que, ele me disse que quadribol para ele é só para assistir. Jogar... jogar mesmo, só xadrez.

Gina sorriu e Harry analisou a postura da amiga. Ela estava tensa, ele tinha certeza, mas ela tentava não mostrar isso. Sorria o tempo todo, e Harry a admirava por isso.

\- Então você conversou com o Rony?

Gina confirmou com um sinal de sua cabeça e disse:

\- Conversei. Tá tudo certo, ou pelo menos eu espero...

Harry sentiu-se decepcionado – sem a mínima idéia por que – com a Gina por ela não ter lhe contado o motivo da desavença. Harry tentou não pensar nisso: não havia motivo para ele chatear-se só porque a Gina não queria dividir esse problema com ele... Ela tinha o direito de ter seus próprios segredos – e provavelmente tinha vários – mas é que na noite em que a Gina falou do Rony para ele, Harry sentira-se tão bem por saber que a Gina confiava nele. Ele só queria sentir isso mais uma vez. Harry resolveu mudar de assunto:

\- Você não precisa ficar nervosa... – Harry disse enquanto punha a mão no ombro dela. Gina sorriu.

\- Eu sei... mas é que tem tanta gente me vendo... Uma coisa é treinar no jardim da Toca, só com os meus irmãos como platéia; outra é olhar em volta e ver toda essa gente.

Harry sorriu e disse:

\- Você não precisa se preocupar! Seus irmãos me disseram tanto, que mesmo sem nunca ter visto, eu já acredito que você seja uma ótima jogadora!

As bochechas de Gina ficaram levemente rosadas, e Harry não entendia por que, mas naquele instante, gostou muito de saber que _ele_ a fizera ficar daquela maneira.

\- E essa vassoura, é sua?

Harry perguntou olhando para a _Comet_ que Gina segurava. Harry já tinha dado várias voltas pelo campo, e quando avistara Hermione e Rony sentados nas arquibancadas, desceu e resolveu esperar a Angelina chamar a Gina junto com ela.

\- Não! – Gina respondeu, estendendo o braço, segurando a vassoura. – Essa aqui... – Gina deu uma risadinha. – _era_ do Carlinhos. Ele comprou no ano retrasado, mas quando o Fred e o Jorge escreveram pra ele, dizendo que eu entraria pro time, na mesma hora ele me mandou, e disse que era minha.

Harry ergue as sobrancelhas e Gina riu de sua expressão de surpresa e descrença.

\- Eu falei que tinha vantagens ser a mais nova e única menina!

Harry riu com ela, e os dois pararam abruptamente com o chamado de Angelina.

\- Eu vou estar lá em cima te assistindo. Boa sorte!

Harry desejou à Gina, e levantou vôo com a sua vassoura. Gina respirou fundo, e foi ouvir as instruções da Angelina. Em pouco tempo, ela também estava no ar, junto com Katie, e as duas treinavam alguns arremessos para aquecer. Enquanto isso, Fred, Jorge e Angelina estavam do outro lado, com os cinco candidatos a goleiro.

Em pouco tempo, já estava tudo organizado, e Katie treinaria Gina, enquanto ambas treinavam os goleiros, e a Angelina fazia algumas anotações. Eles passaram o fim de tarde inteiro no campo, mas para Harry, não parecia que ficara tanto tempo voando. Foi relaxante, e extremamente divertido. Por várias vezes, ele descia até as arquibancadas e sentava com Rony e Hermione enquanto os três observavam os treinos. Harry riu várias vezes quando Gina fez alguma jogada brilhante e Rony, todo orgulhoso, enchia o peito para falar de sua _irmã_.

No geral, para Harry, aquelas horas foram horas bem gastas! Depois de um certi tempo, Hermione e Rony deixaram o campo para fazer as tarefas. Pela parte da Hermione, Harry até acreditava, já pelo Rony... Harry achava que Hermione devia ter insistido tanto, que seu pobre amigo não soube dizer não.

Já estavam nas primeiras horas da noite, quando Angelina deu treino encerrado, e chamou todos para uma conversa.

\- Muito bem, gente! O treino foi bem legal, e eu tenho pouca coisa a dizer. Primeiro, parabéns para todos que vieram tentar a vaga de goleiro, mas como vocês bem sabem, só um é que vai ficar no time. Colin Creevey, por favor?

O menino levantou a cabeça, cheio de esperança em seus olhos.

\- Você vai ser o próximo goleiro da Grifinória. Peço desculpas aos outros, mas...

Os outros candidatos balançaram suas cabeças aceitando as desculpas, e fazendo um comentário ou outro de reconhecimento ou congratulações ao Colin, mas logo deixaram o campo.

\- Parabéns, Colin! E você, Gina... – a mais nova dos Weasleys mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou nervosa para a Angelina. – Você joga _muito_ bem. Seus irmãos estavam certos.

Angelina olhou para o Fred, e ele deu uma piscadinha em retorno. Levemente corada, Angelina voltou-se para Gina.

\- Você, é claro, está no time. Precisa melhorar um pouco seu jogo em equipe, mas com o treino a gente resolve isso.

Gina sorria de orelha a orelha, e Harry não pôde evitar sorrir também. Ele estava cada vez mais convencido de que ela devia ter o sorriso mais contagiante que já vira.

\- Então é isso, time! – Angelina sorria orgulhosa. – Hora da janta!

Fred, Jorge, Angelina e Katie ficaram para trás, para recolher e guardar as bolas, enquanto Harry, Gina e Colin iam para o Salão Principal. Colin estava super entusiasmado, e não parava de falar sobre ser o próximo goleiro. Gina sorria educadamente o tempo todo, e congratulava Colin sempre que ele comentava sobre alguma defesa feita durante o treino. Harry foi o caminho inteiro em silêncio. Suas sobrancelhas pareciam grudadas de tanto que sua testa franzia. Não entendia bem por que, mas a cada minuto que passava, gostava menos ainda de Colin Creevey.

Na manhã de Sábado, Harry e Rony acordaram tarde, e quando desceram para a Sala Comunal, encontram Hermione e Gina envolvidas em uma conversa que parecia extremamente interessante. Ambas riam e gesticulavam, provavelmente contando algum fato engraçado que se passou com alguém. Os meninos pararam observando as duas, até que Harry voltou de algum mundo no qual ele e Rony haviam se perdido, e chamou Rony para que fossem até elas.

\- Bom dia, seus preguiçosos! – Hermione disse com um sorriso.

\- Vocês perderam o café da manhã, mas a gente trouxe esses pães se vocês não quiserem esperar até o almoço. – Gina disse, apontando para a mesa aparadora.

Harry sorriu e agradeceu. Ele e Rony sentaram-se no tapete em frente ao sofá das duas e começaram a comer silenciosamente, até que Rony interrompeu Hermione penteando o cabelo da Gina para dizer:

\- Eu não sabia que vocês eram assim tão amigas... – O comentário foi acompanhado por suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

Hermione deu com os ombros e disse:

\- Ah, Rony! São coisas de mulher... Não é tudo que eu posso conversar com você e com o Harry.

Rony parecia triste e aborrecido.

\- Você não tinha problemas em conversar com a gente antes... – Sua cabeça estava ligeiramente abaixada.

\- Algumas coisas mudam, Rony. – Hermione disse em um tom explicativo. – Eu sei que é difícil pra você perceber, mas eu não sou um garoto como você e o Harry.

Hermione parecia meio magoada, mas logo sorriu e ficou corada quando Rony respondeu:

\- Eu já notei isso, Mione. – Rony disse olhando sério para ela.

Gina olhou para Harry e ambos sorriram com a cena. Aqueles dois eram tão óbvios! Só eles mesmos é que não conseguiam perceber. Gina quebrou o silêncio.

\- E aí? Algum plano pro fim de semana?

Enquanto Rony e Hermione respondiam à Gina, Harry lembrou-se do recado da Sra. Figg. Teria uma reunião da Ordem – sua primeira – logo depois do almoço. Como conseguiria escapar dos três despercebido? Provavelmente não conseguiria, teria que arranjar uma desculpa muito boa para, de repente, desaparecer logo depois do almoço e não voltar por sabe Deus quanto tempo. Ele não tinha nem noção de quanto tempo ficaria naquela reunião. Sua desculpa teria que ser no mínimo aceitável. Já escapara de ter que explicar sua conversa com Dumbledore – depois de tantas tentativas frustradas, tanto Rony quanto Hermione acabaram esquecendo.

\- E você, Harry? Tem alguma idéia?

Idéia? Era exatamente isso que ele estava tentando ter mas, com certeza, não tinha nada a ver com o que seus amigos estavam falando. Tentando disfarçar, Harry disse:

\- Ãh... não.

Gina sorriu, deu com os ombros e disse:

\- Tudo bem! A gente pensa em alguma coisa...

Estavam agora almoçando, e Harry volta e meia olhava para a mesa dos professores, para ver se Dumbledore já tinha terminado sua refeição. Passaram o restante da manhã na Sala Comunal mesmo. Neville aparecera, e logo depois o Simas, que ofereceu uma partida de Baralho Explosivo. Uma partida virou duas, duas viraram três e, quando deram conta do horário, já estava na hora de descer para o almoço.

Já no Salão Principal há algum tempo, Harry achou que tinha encontrado uma desculpa razoável: diria que estava com dor de cabeça, e que tiraria um cochilo para ver se passava. Pediria aos amigos para que não o acordasse, e fecharia as cortinas de sua cama, para que não desconfiassem de que ele não estivesse ali. Não era lá um plano muito brilhante, mas talvez desse certo. Se não desse... bom, ele deixaria para pensar nisso depois.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para a mesa dos professores e, dessa vez, seu olhar encontrou o do Dumbledore. O Diretor, sério, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, e Harry devolveu o gesto. Voltando-se para os seus amigos à mesa, ele disse:

\- Ãh... eu tô com dor de dor de cabeça, e acho que eu vou deitar um pouco. Se eu cair no sono, vocês, por favor, não me acordem.

Harry notou que tinha dito um pouco rápido demais, e estava receoso de que alguém notasse que ele estava mentindo. Enquanto levantava-se, ele notou que Hermione olhava meio desconfiada, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Rony parecia indiferente, e Gina levantou a cabeça com um ar de compreensão e sorrindo disse:

\- Tudo bem, Harry. O dia não vai ser o mesmo sem você, mas a gente sobrevive...

Ela exagerava, Harry sabia disso, mas ao vê-la sorrindo, ele sentiu-se tão culpado de estar mentindo para os seus amigos... Mas era para o próprio bem deles. Determinado, Harry levantou-se da mesa e disse:

\- Obrigado. Até mais tarde.

Com isso, Harry deu uma passada rápida pela Torre da Grifinória para certificar-se de que as cortinas da sua cama estavam fechadas e, por precaução, levou consigo a sua Capa de Invisibilidade.

Pelo caminho até a Sala do Diretor, Harry tentou se acalmar, e pensar em como seria recebido na Ordem. Será que alguém seria contra um moleque de quinze anos tentando se meter em "assunto de adulto"? Harry balançou a cabeça para tentar trazer de volta a razão. É claro que não pensariam assim. Primeiro que havia sido o próprio Dumbledore que o convidara para juntar-se à Ordem, e segundo que, como o Diretor dissera, seu pai tinha a mesma idade que ele quando começou a lutar contra o Voldemort. Pensando nisso, Harry começou a se perguntar se encontraria mais alguém de sua idade nessa reunião. Chegando à conclusão de que só saberia depois que entrasse, Harry removeu sua Capa de cima de si mesmo, e disse ao gárgula que guardava a porta da sala do Dumbledore a senha:

\- Quindim.

_Alea Jacta Est_. Pensou consigo mesmo: a sorte está lançada.


	13. A Ordem e a Profecia

Capítulo Treze

A ORDEM E A PROFECIA

A porta da sala do Dumbledore abriu, e Harry respirou fundo. Não tinha como dar para trás agora: teria que entrar e enfrentar seja o que fosse.

\- Harry! – Dumbledore olhou para o menino e sorriu, apesar de estar muito sério. – Que bom que você chegou! Antes de apresentar os outros, eu vou chamar alguém aqui que você com certeza vai gostar de ver.

Dumbledore encostou sua varinha na parede e, com isso, uma porta apareceu. Harry olhava aquilo tudo surpreso e um tanto confuso. Dumbledore entrou na sala secreta e, pouco tempo depois, a porta abriu mais uma vez, mas não era o Diretor que saía dela. Era Sirius Black.

\- Sirius!

Harry abriu um sorriso, e seu padrinho fez o mesmo logo em seguida. Não demorou muito, e os dois estavam envoltos em um abraço.

\- Onde você tava esse tempo todo?

Harry perguntou quando os dois se separaram. Sirius estava bem melhor do que a última lembrança que Harry tinha dele. Seu cabelo continuava comprido, mas, aparentemente, fora aparado e penteado. Seu padrinho não se parecia mais nem um pouco com o homem dos pôsteres de "procura-se". Tinha ganhado peso – não com carne de rato, Harry esperava – e vestia-se bem, não mais com restos de roupas.

\- Eu estive em vários lugares... – Sirius suspirou tristemente. – Não que eu concorde que você se junte à Ordem: pelo contrário. Mas a escolha é sua, então eu respeito. Eu estive esse tempo todo junto com Aluado fazendo uns trabalhinhos para o Dumbledore. Você provavelmente vai ficar sabendo de tudo dentro em breve.

Harry balançou lentamente a cabeça de cima para baixo, e seu padrinho parecia analisá-lo. Olhava para ele de tal maneira, que Harry não se atrevia a dizer nem uma palavra.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui, Harry.

Os olhos de Sirius estavam tristes, mas Harry não conseguia simpatizar com as opiniões de seu padrinho depois desse último comentário. Ele, sinceramente, estava _cansado_ de toda essa gente o tratando como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade. Ele já vira e passara por coisas que muitos dos "adultos" não podiam nem imaginar. Por que _ele_ é que tinha que ser marginalizado?

\- Sirius, – Harry chamou a atenção sério. – você vai me desculpar, mas se for pra você ficar fazendo esse tipo de comentário, nem começa! Eu tô ficando de saco cheio de vocês acharem que eu não posso saber de nada! Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Eu já passei por coisas que muitos não conseguem nem imaginar... eu achei que _você _me entenderia. Mas se você for agir igual aos outros-

Harry foi interrompido por Sirius que parecia ansioso, mas ainda muito triste.

\- Harry! Eu não sou igual aos outros; eu não _penso_ igual aos outros. – Sirius deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. – A última coisa que eu quero é brigar com você, mas eu lembro muito bem como é ter quinze anos, e se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava é que me tratassem como criança. Eu sei muito bem como você se sente.

Sirius parou e olhou sério para Harry por um tempo, e então continuou com um tom de voz bem mais baixo do que quando começou.

\- Meu único medo, é que você termine igual ao seu pai. Vocês já são tão parecidos, e agora as mesmas atitudes... Eu amei seu pai como um irmão, e amo você como se fosse _meu_ filho. Eu não quero que a história se repita, Harry!

Harry olhou para o seu padrinho que estava, naquele instante, com os olhos cheios d'água. Agora não tinha como não entender por que Sirius ficara tão chateado com ele. Mas por mais que Harry compreendesse, algumas coisas ainda tinham que ser ditas, e elas já estavam entaladas na garganta de Harry por um bom tempo.

\- Sirius... – Harry continuou quando seu padrinho olhou para ele. – Eu fico muito lisonjeado cada vez que alguém fala que eu pareço com meu pai. Mas eu não conheci meu pai, não sei quem ele foi... – Harry deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. Seria difícil continuar. Ele próprio nem sabia direito como dizer algo que há tão pouco tempo descobrira. Mal tinha admitido para si mesmo que pensava assim, e já teria que falar para o seu padrinho. – E a verdade, é que por mais que eu queira, eu nunca vou saber. Meu pai, por tudo o que vocês me contam, devia ser ótimo: perfeito. Mas eu não sou assim! Eu não sou o meu pai, nem nunca vou ser.

Harry sentia-se mal de ter dito tudo aquilo para o Sirius, que parecia chocado. Ele, próprio, estava com os olhos suspeitamente molhados. Mas Sirius logo se recuperou e disse:

\- Você está certo, Harry. E tá mais do que na hora de eu começar a tratar você como sua própria pessoa. Você não é _só_ o filho do Tiago, é muito mais que isso.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça e, depois de um tempo, ergueu-a para olhar para o Harry. Parece que estava tudo certo de novo entre eles. Com um sorriso, Harry disse "obrigado", e os dois entraram pela porta secreta.

Harry não sabia o que esperar, mas quando viu aquilo, ele sinceramente pensou que devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira. Nada soava tão clichê quanto aquela enorme mesa redonda no meio da sala. O ambiente inteiro tinha um tom medieval, e Harry começou a pensar que, agora, só o que faltava era Dumbledore revelar para ele que na verdade, o Diretor de Hogwarts é somente um dos vários disfarces do Mago Merlin, e que ele era o próprio. Harry segurou o comentário sarcástico e olhou para o Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida. Seu padrinho deve tê-lo entendido, porque na mesma hora ele balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo, e sorrindo, sussurrou:

\- É melhor nem comentar! Depois eu explico!

Todos os diversos focos de conversa cessaram, e Harry agora começava a sentir-se sem graça por estar no centro das atenções. Sirius começou a ir em direção à mesa, e Harry foi atrás.

\- Que bom que vocês chegaram. Sentem-se, e a gente pode começar.

Harry sentou-se como sugeriu Dumbledore. E, enquanto isso, olhava em volta da mesa para ver quem estava também na reunião. Já avistara a Sra. Figg, o Professor Lupin, – que sorrira em reconhecimento para ele – e alguns dos outros professores de Hogwarts, como a McGonagall, por exemplo, e o Snape. O Professor Snape continuava olhando para ele com aquele seu usual olhar de desdém, que Harry conhecia bem. Não era surpresa que o Snape fizesse parte desse grupo. Harry descobrira há algum tempo que Severo Snape fora um Comensal da Morte no passado, e ainda tinha a marca no braço para lembrar-lhe disso. Mas também sabia que o Dumbledore tinha plena confiança nele, e já desconfiara que o Snape fosse algum tipo de espião para o Diretor ou coisa assim. Mas à mesa, também havia várias outras pessoas que Harry tinha certeza que nunca vira antes.

\- Como eu comentei com vocês, – Dumbledore deu início à reunião. – hoje temos mais um membro.

Várias pessoas balançaram a cabeça confirmando e/ou olharam para o Harry dando-lhe boas-vindas. Dumbledore continuou:

\- Recebi mais informações, e agora eu posso dizer a vocês de quem, – O Diretor esticou o braço em direção ao Harry. – de que o Voldemort já sabe e está atrás da profecia. Matou McHammer por não ter informações.

Várias pessoas pareciam chocadas, mas não disseram nada para não interromper Dumbledore.

\- Agora, mais do que nunca, nós temos que nos certificar de que a profecia aconteça, não importa como. – Dumbledore pausou e procedeu à reunião. – Alguém tem alguma nova informação?

Enquanto vários conhecidos e desconhecidos relatavam suas missões realizadas em diferentes lugares da Europa, Harry pensava de volta no começo da reunião. Se ele já estava curioso sobre a profecia antes, agora então, ele não conseguia parar de se perguntar que profecia seria essa. Já ouvira Voldemort falar dela e até matar um homem por causa dela; e agora, toda a Ordem da Fênix estava de prontidão pelo mesmo motivo. Que profecia seria aquela?

Harry passou boa parte da reunião pensando só na profecia. Ele tentara prestar atenção por várias vezes, mas a verdade é que ele nem entendia muitas das missões, levando em conta que ele não estava atualizado sobre o que tinha acontecido nas reuniões anteriores. Além do que, muitos dos que informavam sobre suas descobertas e achados ao Dumbledore, Harry nem conhecia.

Foi exatamente durante o conto de um deles, que Harry resolveu que perguntaria ao Dumbledore, ao fim da reunião, sobre a profecia. Se o Diretor não lhe contasse nada, – algo que Harry achava muito provável – ele ainda assim procuraria saber que profecia era essa. Nem que tivesse que entrar escondido na Sala do Dumbledore e pegar ele mesmo – por mais impossível que soasse.

\- Bom... eu acho que é só isso, então. Vocês sabem o que devem fazer, então não preciso repetir. Boa sorte a todos e, por favor, tomem cuidado!

Dumbledore encerrava a reunião para todos, mas Harry ainda queria falar com Dumbledore e, por isso, permaneceu sentado enquanto todos – aparentemente muito cansados – levantavam e tomavam seus rumos. Apenas Black e Lupin ficaram na sala junto com ele e o Diretor.

\- Sirius, Remo... – Dumbledore tirou seus olhos de Harry e virou-se para os dois. – Eu poderia dar uma palavra a sós com o Harry? Não vou me demorar; prometo.

Sirius olhou para o Harry, pôs a mão no ombro do afilhado e disse:

\- Eu e o Aluado vamos estar te esperando lá fora, na outra sala.

Depois da confirmação de Harry, Sirius e Remo saíram, deixando Dumbledore e Harry para conversarem. Ele não sabia o que esperar, mas se certificaria de que não esqueceria de perguntar tudo o que queria saber sobre a profecia.

\- Eu sei que você tem algumas perguntas, Harry. Se eu puder responder, agora é a hora.

Dumbledore recostou-se na cadeira e passava a mão de cima para baixo na sua barba em um movimento repetitivo. Harry levantou de sua cadeira e aproximou-se do Diretor puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se perto dele.

\- Eu tenho várias perguntas! A começar por essa reunião, da qual eu não conheço quase ninguém! Mas eu vou me contentar se você me responder só uma. – Harry parou e respirou fundo. Tinha que se acalmar antes que estourasse. Não entendia porque estava tão rebelde de repente. – Eu já estou começando a me acostumar com não poder saber tudo relacionado ao Voldemort.

Dumbledore sorriu e Harry continuou:

\- A única coisa que eu quero saber é sobre a profecia. Cada vez eu entendo menos os sonhos que eu tenho com o Voldemort, e eu tenho certeza que essa profecia tá relacionada com isso tudo.

\- Harry, eu vou falar tudo o que eu sei, mas já vou avisando: não é muito, e você não vai gostar.

Harry balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo e Dumbledore continuou:

\- São duas as profecias que Helga Hufflepuff previu quando estava em seu leito de morte. Ela foi a última dos quatro fundadores a partir desse mundo. Uma delas é sobre você e a queda do Voldemort.

\- Eu já vi essa profecia. A gente teve que interpretar na Aula de Adivinhação!

Harry interrompeu e Dumbledore sorriu.

\- Isso mesmo. A outra... a outra a gente não entendeu por muito tempo. Até esqueci dela durante uns doze anos... Até o ano passado. Quando você voltou de sua última prova e me disse que Voldemort tinha revivido através de seu sangue, na mesma hora eu lembrei da profecia. E essa lembrança me trouxe esperança. Se eu tivesse interpretado a profecia corretamente, no final, tudo daria certo.

\- Então eu não me enganei! – Harry acrescentou, interrompendo Dumbledore mais uma vez. – Eu achava que tinha visto algo como triunfo nos seus olhos naquela noite. Eu não tinha entendido, e me convenci de que tinha visto coisa onde não tinha...

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo.

\- É verdade, Harry. Naquela noite, eu percebi que tudo estava se encaminhando na direção certa da profecia. Quando você me falou de seu sangue, eu tive certeza. Foi um alívio. Mas Voldemort sabe da profecia também e, dessa vez, ele não vai ignorá-la como da primeira vez. Você mesmo nos disse isso através de um sonho seu. – Harry balançou a cabeça em compreensão e Dumbledore, respirando fundo, continuou. – Agora vem a parte de que você não vai gostar: Você não deve interferir na profecia. Nós ainda não temos todas as peças desse quebra-cabeça, mas sabemos que você é uma delas. Qualquer coisa que interfira pode resultar em um fim não tão esperado quanto ao que Helga Hufflepuff previu. Por isso tanto segredo: nisso você não pode interferir.

Dumbledore estava muito sério, e Harry sentiu-se mal por ter que mentir mais uma vez. Disse ao Diretor que não interferiria antes de sair da Sala Secreta, mas sabia que faria exatamente o oposto disso. Ao fechar a porta, notou os tons avermelhados na sala onde Sirius e Remo esperavam por ele, e sabia que passaram a tarde toda lá, e que o crepúsculo dominava o céu agora. Com uma expressão neutra para disfarçar sua apreensão, Harry voltou-se para os dois velhos amigos de seu pai. Conversaria o máximo que pudesse com eles, mas a primeira coisa que faria quando saísse dali, seria procurar um certo livro que recebera do Hagrid de aniversário...


	14. Ajuda de Amigos

Capítulo Quatorze

AJUDA DE AMIGOS

Um mês já havia passado desde que Harry chegara a Hogwarts e ele se perguntava se era só isso mesmo. Mal começara o ano, e ele já se sentia exausto. Havia os treinos de quadribol, estudos de Animagia com Rony, – escondido da Hermione – e o dobro de lições de casa do que de costume porque _"__esse ano eles fariam os N.O.M.s__"_. Harry não agüentava mais ouvir isso de seus professores. Parecia que tudo que eles faziam em sala de aula era para que conseguissem o maior número de Níveis Ordinários em Magia possível ao fim do ano. Harry não queria nem imaginar o quão pior seria quando chegassem ao sétimo ano e tivessem que fazer seus N.I.E.M.s.

Mas se fosse só isso, Harry acreditava que não estaria tão exausto – afinal, tantos outros alunos deviam passar por coisas parecidas. O que realmente lhe pesava era o segredo sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Agüentar o clima das reuniões, e saber de coisas que muitos provavelmente nunca nem queriam ouvir falar, era algo que Harry buscou, ele mesmo foi atrás de informações e decidiu se juntar à Organização. Mas ter que mentir e inventar desculpas para seus amigos cada vez que ele tinha que sumir por causa de alguma reunião estava sendo sufocante de mais. Além do que, como ele gostaria que seus amigos pudessem ajudá-lo. Ele, com certeza, agradeceria muito se pudesse contar com a inteligência da Hermione agora. Encontrar a segunda profecia de Helga Hufflepuff foi fácil, difícil agora, estava sendo interpretá-la.

E ele tentava mesmo: já olhara em vários livros da biblioteca, mas o problema é que ele não sabia exatamente _o que_ procurar. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais frustrado, e começava a pensar que – mesmo sem querer – acabaria obedecendo ao Dumbledore: se não interpretasse essa profecia, seria quase como não ter se envolvido, tal qual o Diretor lhe aconselhara.

\- Uma profecia? Que legal...

Na mesma hora que ouviu a exclamação, Harry fechou o livro que lia na mesa da biblioteca e tentou esconder o papel onde copiara a profecia, mas era tarde: Gina Weasley já vira sobre o que se tratava. Harry olhou para a menina que tinha apoiado seus livros na mesa em que ele estava pesquisando, e havia se sentado de frente para ele. Ela sorria, mas seus olhos pareciam um pouco magoados. Harry sentiu-se culpado mais uma vez. Ele tentara esconder suas coisas de Gina e ela, obviamente, percebera. Harry sentiu-se mal, porque a Gina era mais uma amiga de quem ele não queria ter segredos – apesar de já ter tantos.

Harry valorizava muito mais os treinos de quadribol hoje em dia. Desde que Gina entrara para o time, aquele era um momento _deles_. Ir e voltar dos treinos proporcionava conversas e risadas que só os dois dividiam. Por mais que gostasse _muito_ de seus dois melhores amigos, a culpa de ter que mentir para eles pesava tanto, que Harry acabou inconscientemente se afastando dos dois. Por isso que ter encontrado mais uma amiga em Gina Weasley era tão importante para ele. E agora, olhando para aquele sorriso que ela forçava para que _ele_ não percebesse que ela estava chateada, Harry sentia um aperto que não conseguia explicar. Harry respirou fundo e esticou seu braço com o papel da profecia, oferecendo-o para Gina. Com um sinal de negativo com a cabeça, ela disse:

\- Harry, você não tem que me mostrar nada que não queira.

Harry olhou surpreso para ela. Ela parecia curiosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele acreditava que ela estava sendo sincera, que ele realmente não _precisava_ mostrar-lhe nada. Harry abaixou a cabeça e falou tão baixo, que Gina teve que chegar mais perto para entendê-lo.

\- Mas eu _quero._ Apesar de não poder, eu quero...

Gina levantou-se de sua cadeira e sentou-se do seu lado. Com cautela, ela posicionou sua mão no braço dele e disse no mesmo tom de voz:

\- É por isso que você tem evitado o Rony e a Mione?

Harry olhou para a Gina e, por um momento, perdeu-se do presente. Quando foi que Gina deixou de ser aquela menininha que lhe mandara um poema tão infantil de dia dos Namorados? Cadê aquela garotinha que se acabara em choro nos braços da mãe porque achava que seria expulsa depois de ser resgatada da Câmara Secreta? Na frente dele, encontrava-se uma _mulher_. Harry é que se sentia um crianção do lado dela. Mesmo ele tendo que fazer a barba que volta e meia o incomodava, ele sentia como se, comparado à Gina, ele não tinha crescido nada. Sentia-se tão garoto...

\- Harry?

Percebendo que estava encarando a Gina já há algum tempo, Harry balançou a cabeça para se trazer de volta à conversa.

\- Desculpa Gina, mas é que eu tenho tanta coisa na cabeça...

Gina sorriu e disse:

\- Você quer conversar sobre isso? – Antes que Harry pudesse responder ela acrescentou – Você não precisa falar tudo! Só o que você puder. Talvez ajude...

Harry deixou-se contagiar mais uma vez pelo sorriso da ruivinha.

\- A Mione tem comentado comigo que você está mais distante esse ano. – Gina começou, já que Harry só sorrira e não dissera nada. – Ela não falou nada pra você porque achou que talvez você precisasse de tempo. E como você volta e meia desaparece com o meu irmão... ela achou que se você tivesse algum problema, conversaria com ele...

Harry olhou para a Gina e abaixou a cabeça. Então a Hermione percebera que ele havia se distanciado. Talvez até por isso que ela tenha ficado mais próxima da Gina. Porque nesses dias, ou os quatro estavam juntos, ou separados dois a dois.

\- Harry, eu não te disse isso pra que você se sentisse culpado. Eu só estou te dizendo, pra que você perceba que seus amigos te entendem, e só querem seu melhor. – Harry ergueu a cabeça e Gina sorriu com um olhar maroto. – Além do que, acho que a Mione não tem muito o que reclamar de todo o tempo que tem passado com o Rony...

Harry riu, e Gina o acompanhou logo em seguida.

\- Você é uma ótima amiga, Gina...

A menina ficou corada e abaixou a cabeça, mas antes que ela pudesse se sentir muito sem graça, Harry continuou:

\- Essa é a profecia que você viu.

Harry ofereceu-lhe o papel mais uma vez e, dessa vez, Gina o aceitou e leu.

_"O leão que perdeu e sobreviveu,_

_Seu sangue ao mal se deu._

_Ao mundo, esperança de futuro,_

_Mas que com a morte, faz dele obscuro._

_O amor foi sua maior proteção,_

_Seu sangue a maior traição._

_Quando novamente "eis lorde",_

_Não há expectativas senão a morte._

_Mas o rubro ainda é a esperança:_

_7ª das 7 em 700 na menarca._

_Leão a salva, e cria a grande aliança._

_Pelo bem, por muitos perigos ele aguarda._

_Com o amor novamente, fim da criança,_

_E ao melhor futuro, ambos deixam sua marca."_

\- Você quer saber o que significa, mas não pode me dizer por que, estou certa?

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo, e olhou para Gina com um olhar que parecia pedir desculpas. Gina sorriu e disse:

\- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu entendo. Posso? – Ela perguntou apontando para um pedaço de papel e uma pena. Harry consentiu que ela fizesse uma cópia e, enquanto ela o fazia, Harry disse:

\- Eu tenho um livro com várias profecias e interpretações, mas essa, talvez porque não aconteceu ainda, não tem a interpretação.

Gina, terminando sua cópia, olhou para o Harry, e com um olhar de compreensão, perguntou:

\- Se eu garantir que ela não vai fazer nenhuma pergunta, você quer que eu peça a ajuda da Hermione?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou confuso:

\- E como é que você vai conseguir isso?

\- Se eu te _garantir_ que ela não vai te fazer nenhuma pergunta; eu posso?

\- Claro! Mas como?

Juntando suas coisas, Gina, apressada, levantou-se da mesa e disse ao Harry:

\- Espera um pouco. _Não_ sai daqui!

Com isso, Gina saiu da biblioteca, deixando para trás o Harry ainda mais confuso. Respirando fundo, decidiu que seria melhor fazer algo de útil enquanto esperava: voltou a ler o livro que lia antes da Gina chegar.

Depois de algum tempo, Gina e Hermione entraram na biblioteca e foram direto para a mesa que o Harry estava sentado. Gina, olhando o que Harry estava lendo, já logo disse à Hermione:

\- O Harry estava me ajudando, mas a gente decidiu que sem você, a gente não iria muito longe... E eu estava certa, tá vendo? Agora eu vou conseguir terminar essa lição de Adivinhação em tempo!

Gina deu uma piscadinha para Harry sem que Hermione visse, e ele entendeu seu plano. Talvez desse certo, afinal! Harry olhou para a Hermione, que parecia apressada, mas não queria ter que deixar a amiga na mão. A Gina deve ter inventado uma história e tanto para que Hermione a ajudasse com _Adivinhação_, matéria da qual ela tinha horror.

\- Gina! Eu já falei que muita coisa eu teria que pesquisar mais antes de te dizer o que significa. Só a décima linha que eu tenho alguma idéia. E só vim aqui para te mostrar em que livro está. Você é que vai ter descobrir o resto, afinal a lição é sua! Espera só um momentinho que eu já volto!

Hermione levantou-se e foi em direção às prateleiras cheias de livros. Antes que ela voltasse, Gina olhou para o Harry e disse:

\- Ela acha que é para mim, então não vai fazer perguntas. Tudo o que ela disser, eu anoto, e depois te dou o papel. Espero que ajude.

A última frase, ela já disse bem baixinho porque a Hermione aproximava-se da mesa com um livro enorme debaixo dos braços.

\- "Sétima das setecentas na menarca" – Hermione disse depois de sentar-se e enquanto folheava o livro. – Por aqui... cadê? Aqui! – Apontou para a página e entregou o livro para a Gina. – É sobre isso que eu acho que essa frase está falando.

Gina olhou para o que Hermione apontava e olhou confusa para a amiga.

\- Feiticeira?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, confirmando e disse:

\- Eu tenho certeza! Ô Gina, não que eu não queira te ajudar, mas como eu te disse antes de vir pra cá, eu tenho reunião de monitores antes da janta. Eu _realmente _preciso ir.

\- Tudo bem, Mione. – Gina sorriu. – Não precisa pedir desculpas, você já ajudou bastante! Vai lá! A gente se encontra na janta!

Hermione sorriu aliviada e deixou a biblioteca. Gina voltou-se para o Harry mais uma vez.

\- Você já sabia dessa parte?

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo e começou a trazer o livro para perto de si para ler o que Hermione tinha encontrado.

_"_ _... As feiticeiras têm poderes mágicos canalizados nelas mesmas. Poderes extremos que só se mostram depois da menarca..._ _"_

\- Eu nem sabia que feiticeira e bruxa não eram a mesma coisa...

Gina sorriu da expressão de confusão de Harry.

\- Como está escrito aí, as feiticeiras são muito raras. Só nascem sete em setecentos anos. A última é a do século passado, mas ninguém sabe quem ela é porque ela preferiu não se expor... Talvez o Dumbledore saiba, porque muitos dizem que eles eram amigos, mas _eu_ não tenho nem idéia!

Harry começou a fazer algumas anotações, e depois de algum tempo, Gina juntou mais uma vez suas coisas, e disse:

\- Bom, eu vim aqui para retirar um livro para um a tarefa. Se você precisar de ajuda, me fala. Eu vou estar na Sala Comunal.

Harry parou o que estava fazendo, e enquanto Gina se levantava, ele posicionou sua mão em cima da dela.

\- Obrigado... você me ajudou muito.

Harry olhava sério para ela, e Gina, ligeiramente corada, sorriu e disse:

\- Fico feliz que eu tenha ajudado.

A menina deixou a mesa e, enquanto ela se direcionava para mesa da Madame Pince, Harry ficou se perguntando por que que, perto da Gina, tudo parecia tão simples...


	15. Algumas Verdades

Capítulo Quinze

ALGUMAS VERDADES

\- Não adianta, Harry! A gente não tem nem noção do que esses ingredientes são!

Rony parecia entregar os pontos, e Harry não podia deixar de concordar com ele. Os dois, mais uma vez, tentavam analisar se seria possível fazer as poções que o livro 'Assimilando Animagia – Aprenda, Aprimore, Aprecie!' indicava para facilitar o processo. A verdade é que, a melhor em poções dos três, era a Hermione. Não só em poções, Harry pensava ironicamente. Tudo que poderia ajudá-los a tornarem-se Animagos exigia ingredientes que ou eles não conheciam, ou não tinham nem idéia de onde conseguir. Harry lembrou de seu pai e seus amigos, e chegou à conclusão de que eles tinham um objetivo maior, então a força de vontade era grande. Mas Harry e Rony só queriam se transformar pelo barato da coisa. Talvez fosse melhor desistir mesmo... Chamar a Hermione estava fora de cogitação: ela era monitora, e podia perder seu distintivo se fosse pega. Não só o distintivo, Harry pensou alerta. Os três poderiam ser expulsos ou até coisa pior, afinal estavam fazendo algo ilegal. Era muito o que arriscar por tão pouco.

\- É, eu também acho Rony. – Harry suspirou tristemente. – Bom, pelo menos a gente já conseguiu alguns progressos...

Harry sorriu e Rony fechou os livros e começou a juntar as coisas para que os dois voltassem para a Torre da Grifinória.

\- É... eu tenho que admitir que ver você com uma perna menor que a outra foi definitivamente uma cena hilária.

Rony riu lembrando-se de uma das tentativas frustradas que os dois tiveram tentando transfigurar os próprios corpos. Harry balançou a cabeça e riu também.

Os dois, depois de colocarem tudo de volta em seus malões, saíram da sala que um dia fora proibida no terceiro andar. Ninguém entrava lá mesmo, então toda vez que eles discutiam algo importante, era para lá que eles iam.

No caminho, uma conversa chamou a atenção dos dois e ambos pararam onde estavam. O Simas conversando com o Neville não tinha nada demais, mas se o assunto fosse a Gina, Rony sentia-se na _obrigação _de parar e ouvir. Harry apontou uma estátua enorme no corredor para o amigo, e ambos esconderam-se atrás dela. Por algum motivo, Harry também estava demasiado curioso com o rumo daquela conversa.

\- Você deu uma sorte, hein Neville? Quem diria que a ruivinha que você levou ao baile no ano passado ficaria gostosa desse jeito com só alguns meses de férias?!

Harry teve que segurar Rony atrás da estátua que estava pronto para sair e espancar o Simas se o deixassem. Neville estava meio sem graça – parecia não querer discutir essa assunto com o _garanhão_ do quinto ano. Permaneceu quieto, e Simas continuou:

\- Você vai investir nela esse ano? Se for, é melhor agir logo! Já ouvi cada coisa de alguns marmanjos... acho que ela não vai ficar dando sopa por muito tempo não...

Simas sorria tão aberto, e com tal expressão, que Harry teve que se segurar enquanto segurava o Rony mais uma vez. Se Simas dissesse mais alguma coisa desse calibre sobre a Gina, Harry não podia garantir que conseguiria segurar o Rony mais uma vez. Tinha suas dúvidas se ele próprio conseguiria se manter escondido também.

Neville, ainda sem graça, respondeu:

\- Não... – O menino abaixou a cabeça. – Ela tá saindo com o Harry...

As reações foram diversas. Simas arregalou os olhos e olhou sorrindo para o Neville. Rony olhou furioso para o Harry, como se estivesse esperando por uma explicação. O que provavelmente estava, Harry pensou. E o Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. De onde Neville tirara aquilo? Harry não acreditava que Neville mentiria assim. Alguém deve ter tido alguma besteira para ele, e ele acreditou. Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo para o Rony, desesperadamente querendo dizer que era mentira, mas o amigo foi distraído por Simas, que estava entusiasmado com a nova fofoca.

\- Com o Harry? Como você sabe disso?

Neville parecia nervoso, como se tivesse dito algo que provavelmente não deveria ter dito.

\- Ãh... é... eu vi uma foto dos dois. Tava no chão, do lado da cama dele. Eu peguei e coloquei de volta...

A voz do Neville foi diminuindo até que Rony e Harry não podiam mais ouvi-lo. Os dois haviam chegado ao fim do corredor e virado a direita, provavelmente indo para a Torre da Grifinória. Harry e Rony saíram de trás da estátua e Harry engoliu seco. Rony olhava para ele com uma expressão séria e furiosa, e o Harry não tinha nem idéia do que dizer para se defender do amigo.

\- Uma foto, né?! Há quanto tempo você anda aos amassos com a minha irmã?

\- Rony! – Harry disse indignado. – Ouve o que você tá dizendo! Eu nunca faria isso com a Gina! Ela é minha amiga!

Rony parecia estar gastando tudo o que tinha de auto-controle, mas ainda assim, parecia a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento e partir para cima de Harry. Ele não tinha nem noção de que o amigo pudesse ser tão superprotetor com relação à irmã.

\- E pra que que o Neville mentiria sobre ter visto uma foto?

\- Rony, você tá nervoso por causa das coisas que o Simas disse. Eu não fiz nada! Quando que eu teria tirado uma foto com ela?

Rony parou um instante e, naquele momento, Harry achou que o amigo teria se acalmado, mas não teve tanta sorte.

\- Não sei... talvez depois dos _treinos_ de vocês... Treinos... sei, rá! Vocês sempre chegam depois de todo mundo e dizem que estão conversando... _Conversando!_ Agora eu sei bem o que vocês fazem depois do quadribol!

Harry não sabia se foi para o melhor ou para pior, mas assim que o Rony acabou de falar, Draco Malfoy e seus dois capangas apareceram com um sorriso no rosto tão nojento, que Harry ficou com vontade de pular no pescoço dele só por ele ser irritante do jeito que era.

\- Ora, ora... olha _quem_ está brigando! Quem diria que os amantes de trouxas e sangue-ruim gritariam assim um com o outro.

Draco riu e Crabbe e Goyle o acompanharam alguns instantes depois.

\- Cala a boca, Malfoy!

Foi tão rápido, que não deu tempo nem para o Harry piscar. Em um segundo, Rony gritou com o Draco e partiu para cima dele, dando um murro na sua cara. Não deu tempo de ninguém reagir. Malfoy foi para o chão e, na mesma hora, a Professora Minerva apareceu, escandalizada.

\- O _que_ está acontecendo, aqui? Malfoy? Weasley? Eu quero os dois comigo! Agora! Andem!

Harry olhou para o Rony, e o amigo abaixou a cabeça xingando baixinho tudo quanto era nome. Os dois acompanharam a professora, e Harry juntou suas coisas e as do Rony para voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. O que ele menos queria agora era se envolver em uma briga também... Desolado, tomou seu rumo sem nem olhar para Crabbe e Goyle.

Depois de dar a senha para a Mulher Gorda do quadro, Harry entrou pelo buraco, e avistou Gina e Hermione conversando em um sofá perto da lareira. Aproximou-se das duas e jogou suas coisas e as do Rony no chão, sentando-se do lado dos malões logo em seguida.

\- O que que foi, Harry? – Hermione perguntou e, ao notar que Harry estava com dois malões, continuou. – Cadê o Rony? Ele não tava com você?

Harry suspirou cansado e olhou para as duas. Como explicar tudo o que acontecera sem envergonhar a Gina e ele próprio?

\- O Rony se meteu numa briga com o Malfoy, e a McGonagall viu tudo...

Gina trouxe a mão à boca, e Hermione balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro reprovando a atitude do amigo.

\- É nisso que dá! Eu falo pra ele ignorar, mas ele não me ouve... Qual foi o motivo dessa vez?

Harry olhou nervoso para a Hermione, e tentou disfarçar. Deu com os ombros e disse em um tom desinteressado:

\- Ah! O de sempre... – Antes que Hermione fizesse mais perguntas, Harry resolveu mudar de assunto. – Eu recebi uma carta do Sirius hoje.

Hermione arregalou os olhos de tal maneira, que Harry começou a se perguntar o que tinha dito de errado. Na hora que ele ouviu a Gina, com um tom de horrorizada, perguntar "Sirius? Sirius Black?" foi que ele se tocou do que dissera, e para quem dissera.

\- Ãh... calma, Gina!

Harry voltou-se para a menina pensando que hoje, definitivamente, não era seu dia. Resolveu que o melhor seria contar tudo mesmo. Gina tornara-se uma boa amiga, e Harry acreditava que o segredo de seu padrinho não correria risco se ela soubesse dele também. Respirando fundo, Harry olhou em volta para certificar-se de que não havia muitas pessoas em volta deles. Satisfeito de que ninguém parecia prestar atenção neles, Harry levantou-se do chão e sentou-se do lado da Gina.

\- É uma longa história, mas se você quiser que eu te conte, você tem que _jurar_ que mais ninguém vai ficar sabendo dele por você!

Gina olhou para a Hermione e de volta para o Harry. Ele estava ligeiramente nervoso, e Gina parecia aflita, mas ela logo mascarou esse sentimento.

\- Como eu já te disse antes, Harry, você não precisa me dizer nada que não queira...

Harry olhou para a menina cujo cabelo brilhava em vários tons de vermelho por causa do fogo que vinha da lareira, e lembrou-se da noite em que eles conversaram sozinhos, tarde da noite, naquela mesma sala. Engolindo o nó de nervoso que formara em sua garganta, Harry percebeu que não havia motivo para guardar nada dela. Ela vinha sendo uma ótima amiga, e ele agradecia muito por isso.

\- Tudo bem, Gi... eu _quero_... – Harry disse e posicionou sua mão em cima da dela.

Os dois ficaram quietos olhando um para o outro, até que Hermione limpou sua garganta para chamar a atenção deles.

\- Eu acho melhor vocês falarem sobre isso em outro lugar. Talvez no corujal... Alguém pode ouvir se vocês ficarem aqui. – Harry parecia meio incerto, e Hermione continuou. – Podem ir. Eu espero pelo Rony.

Com isso, os dois levantaram-se e deixaram a Sala Comunal. Harry não pôde deixar de notar o sorriso do Simas ao ver os dois saírem juntos. Decidiu que seria melhor ele contar a história do Sirius o mais rápido possível, ou pelo menos, que os dois voltassem antes do Rony. Não queria nem imaginar o que o amigo diria se visse os dois voltando juntos.

Chegando no corujal, os dois arranjaram um lugar confortável para se sentarem, e depois de um breve olá para a Edwiges, Harry começou a contar tudo. Desde a Capa de Invisibilidade, ao Mapa do Maroto, ao Salgueiro Lutador, e o Vira-Tempo – do qual ele não podia falar, mas disse mesmo assim. Explicou tudo sobre o Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho. Falou do Perebas, de seu patrono, a fuga com o Hipogrifo... tudo! Quando começou, não pôde mais parar. Estava guardando tantos segredos nesses últimos tempos, que contar tudo aquilo para Gina era um alívio. Não era exatamente _tudo_ o que ele queria contar, mas ainda assim, foi um peso enorme que se levantou de seus ombros. Ele foi interrompido uma vez ou outra com alguma exclamação ou pergunta, mas no geral, Gina o deixou falar quase que ininterrupto.

\- Nossa! Então ele é seu padrinho, e vocês se correspondem?

Harry balançou a cabeça confirmando. A última vez que o tinha visto tinha sido na primeira reunião de que ele participou da Ordem da Fênix. Depois disso, ele saiu em uma missão com Remo Lupin, e não apareceu mais. Mandara agora uma carta, que foi exatamente o motivo dessa conversa. Harry a tirou do bolso, e a entregou para a Gina.

\- Você falou de mim pra ele? – Gina interrompeu sua leitura, e levantou sua cabeça olhando para o Harry.

\- É... eu falei que você se juntou ao time, é irmã do Rony, e minha amiga. – Harry sorriu e Gina retribui, voltando à leitura. – Eu já tinha falado de você pra ele quando eu contei sobre a Câmara Secreta.

Gina balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo e quando acabou de ler a carta, voltou-se mais uma vez para o Harry entregando-lhe o papel.

\- Então você vai vê-lo nesse fim de semana?

\- É... é fim de semana de Hogsmeade, então eu vou encontrá-lo numa caverna que tem nos limites do vilarejo. Eu vou chamar a Mione e Rony para virem comigo. Você quer vir também? – Quando Harry percebeu que ela podia hesitar, ele acrescentou. – Por favor? Eu _realmente_ gostaria que ele te conhecesse.

Harry olhava para ela com olhar de pedinte, e Gina sorriu entregando os pontos.

\- Seria uma honra conhecer o famoso Sirius Black. Seu padrinho...

Harry sorriu de volta e olhou para o relógio que ganhara de aniversário do Rony. Rony! A essa hora ele com certeza já tinha voltado, e Harry estaria perdido tentando explicar o que ele e a Gina estariam fazendo voltando tarde daquele jeito...

\- Nossa! Já é tarde! A gente tem que voltar pra Torre da Grifinória!

Os dois, alarmados, voltaram tomando o maior cuidado possível para que nenhum professor os visse tão tarde fora da cama. Deram sorte de ter os corredores vazios e, em pouco tempo, estavam de volta.

Rony e Hermione eram os únicos na Sala Comunal, e estavam certamente esperando pelos dois. Harry, aflito, aproximou-se dos amigos.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Rony já logo esticou o braço e disse:

\- Desculpa, Harry. Foi mal! É como você disse: eu tava nervoso, e...

\- Tudo bem, Rony. – Harry interrompeu aliviado. – Deixa pra lá...

Rony sorriu e explicou:

\- Eu tava conversando com a Mione quando eu cheguei, e ela me disse que era tudo besteira. Ah, e por falar nisso, detenção no sábado. Não vou poder ir pra Hogsmeade. – Rony parecia chateado, mas deu com os ombros. – Bom, pelo menos agora o Malfoy tem um olho roxo pra explicar pros seus amigos.

Eles riram, e Harry resolveu aproveitar que tudo estava bem com o seu amigo.

\- Então, quer dizer que quando _eu_ falo, você não acredita. Mas quando a _Mione_ diz...

\- Ah! Qual é, Harry!

Harry riu mostrando que estava brincando, e Rony aceitou a brincadeira.

\- A Mione me disse que você contou pra Gina sobre o seu padrinho...

Harry olhou para a Gina e sorriu.

\- É... falei. – voltando mais uma vez para o seu amigo, ele disse: – O Sirius quer que eu o encontre nesse Sábado na caverna, mas pelo jeito, você não vai poder ir...

Rony suspirou chateado, e Hermione foi quem respondeu.

\- Nem ele, nem eu. – Todos se voltaram para a menina. – Eu tenho reunião de monitores de manhã. E aí, já que eu vou estar aqui mesmo... – Hermione abaixou a cabeça meio sem graça. – eu vou ficar o resto do dia pra fazer companhia pro Rony...

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e dividiram um sorriso maroto.

\- Tudo bem então, Mione. – Harry segurava a risada. – Ainda bem que eu contei pra Gina então, né?! Senão eu teria que ir sozinho...

Gina deu uma risadinha, e balançou a cabeça.

\- Vocês são impossíveis! Eu vou dormir que já tá tarde. Boa noite!

Depois de três "boa noite"s como resposta, Gina subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório. E não muito tempo depois, os três resolveram seguir seu exemplo e foram, também, descansar e dormir.


	16. A Marca Negra

Capítulo Dezesseis

A MARCA NEGRA

\- Você tá... diferente. – Harry disse à Gina, quando ela desceu as escadas de seu dormitório.

Hermione tinha praticamente arrastado a menina para cima, dizendo que a Gina não estava pronta, e que elas precisavam conversar uma coisinha. Harry dera com os ombros e esperou sentado por Gina. Não muito tempo depois, ela desceu, e Harry percebeu o que Hermione tanto queria com ela.

\- É... a Mione que tem obsessão com o meu cabelo. – Gina sorriu, e começou a passar as mãos por eles, arrumando-os para prender.

\- Não, não prende!

Gina voltou-se confusa para o Harry, e ele abaixou a cabeça meio sem graça. Não entendia porque tinha dito aquilo, mas agora que já tinha o feito, não tinha como voltar atrás.

\- Tá legal assim.

Os dois ficaram ligeiramente corados e abaixaram as cabeças. A situação era estranha mesmo. Gina era sua amiga há não muito tempo, e estava indo para Hogsmeade com ele. Sozinhos. Qualquer um que visse poderia achar que era um encontro ou coisa assim. Ninguém imaginaria que os dois estavam, na verdade, indo encontrar o padrinho do Harry que era um foragido de Azkaban.

\- Bom... acho melhor a gente ir, né?

Harry balançou a cabeça consentindo e, para si mesmo, agradeceu à Gina por ter desfeito o momento de desconforto. Com alguns ocasionais comentários, os dois tomaram o caminho para Hogsmeade. Harry sentia-se aliviado de que eles ainda _podiam _ir para Hogsmeade. Com a volta de Voldemort, Harry temia que o Dumbledore não fosse permitir que seus alunos visitassem o vilarejo de bruxos, mas ainda bem que não fora assim. Talvez, Harry pensou, o Dumbledore quer que apesar de atentos, nós também possamos nos divertir...

Mesmo sabendo que essa ida a Hogsmeade não era exatamente um _divertimento_, Harry ainda estava feliz por ir. Se pudesse, gostaria de ter seu padrinho mais presente, mas sabia que isso, pelo menos por enquanto, ainda não era possível. Teria que se contentar com os esporádicos encontros.

Não muito foi dito durante o caminho, e Harry achou que ambos deviam ter muito no que pensar. Não que o silêncio fosse uma situação estranha, pelo contrário, era até confortável. Pensando nisso, Harry começou a analisar sua nova amizade com Gina Weasley. Por que será que os dois de repente ficaram tão amigos? Desde que voltara a Hogwarts, Harry podia lembrar-se de várias vezes em que ele e Gina estavam juntos, mas eram raras as lembranças dele somente com a Hermione e o Rony. O trio, que era inseparável e exclusivo, de repente fora fragmentado. Ora separavam-se meninas para um lado, meninos para o outro, e na maioria das outras vezes, o Harry acabava isolado, encontrando a Gina. Talvez porque ela também se sentia isolada. Devia ser difícil mesmo, Harry pensou, ter que ficar no meio do irmão e da melhor amiga, quando eles, com certeza, tinham interesse um no outro. Além do que, ela era a única que freqüentava, com ele, os treinos de quadribol. Acabava por vê-la mais que os amigos em seu tempo livre. Durante o período de aulas sim, é que os três ficavam juntos, só eles. Mas aí, é claro, a conversa era mínima. Ninguém queria perder pontos por falar em sala de aula. Com a Gina era mais fácil conversar, porque ele não se sentia _tão _culpado de estar guardando segredos dela. Só agora, que ele passou a confiar _alguns_ de seus segredos a ela. Já com o Rony e a Hermione, o sentimento de culpa por estar mantendo algo deles era enorme. Talvez um dia, os dois descobrissem a Ordem da Fênix, e aí ele poderia conversar com eles sobre isso. Pelo menos era o que Harry esperava.

\- É essa a caverna. – Harry disse apontando a entrada.

Gina parou de andar e olhou meio incerta para o chão, e de volta para o Harry.

\- Você não acha melhor eu esperar aqui? E se o seu padrinho ficar bravo que você trouxe alguém que ele não conhece...?

Harry olhou para a Gina que parecia genuinamente preocupada.

\- Gina... eu já falei de você pra ele. Ele sabe quem você é. Só não sabe que _você_ sabe quem _ele_ é. – Harry sorriu pensando que ele tinha que melhorar a sua eloqüência.

Gina sorriu de volta.

\- Então faz assim. Vai até lá, fala que eu tô aqui e, depois, se ele deixar, eu vou com você...

Harry riu e Gina parecia mais uma vez confusa.

\- Gina! Apesar de doze anos em Azkaban, meu padrinho não é nenhum monstro, não, viu? – Harry riu mais uma vez quando Gina tentou dizer que, provavelmente, não era isso que ela pensava. – Pra ser sincero, acho que ele vai ficar até feliz, de saber que mais alguém sabe que ele é inocente...

Gina parecia ceder um pouco, mas ainda estava incerta. Harry continuou:

\- Além do que, eu não vou deixar você ficar aqui sozinha. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer... você vai entrar comigo, quer queira, quer não. – Harry sorriu para mostrar que a ameaça não era tão severa assim, mesmo que ele estivesse falando muito sério.

Gina suspirou derrotada e, com um sorriso, concordou. Os dois, então, entraram na caverna para encontrar o famigerado Sirius Black.

\- Sirius? – Harry perguntou quando o corredor chegava ao fim, e luz podia ser vista. – Sirius?

O homem, que estava segurando sua varinha, deixou-a cair sem cerimônia, e arregalou seus olhos como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Seu queixo estava caído, e ele nem respondera ao chamado de Harry.

Gina parecia aflita. Meio trêmula, ela posicionou sua mão no braço do Harry. Ele olhou para ela, e percebeu que ela devia estar _muito _nervosa. O próprio Harry não estava entendendo o comportamento de seu padrinho.

\- Acho melhor eu ir... – Gina sussurrou, com a voz como a de alguém que está prestes a chorar.

Harry olhou para ela, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu padrinho interferiu:

\- Não! Não vai! Fica...

Harry e Gina olharam para o Sirius, que parecia estar se recuperando da "transe" que entrara há pouco. Harry estava muito curioso para saber o que instigara aquele comportamento em seu padrinho.

\- Desculpa pela minha reação... Você é a Gina, não é? O Aluado me falou que você... bom, deixa pra lá! Você só me pegou de surpresa...

Sirius esticou sua mão para um cumprimento e Gina, ainda um pouco abalada, apertou a mão dele.

\- Sou.

Harry olhou curioso para o seu padrinho, e o homem mais velho voltou-se para ele. Para ser sincero, Harry não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquela situação, e queria explicação.

\- O que que o Professor Lupin te falou? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

\- Oi pra você também, Harry... – Sirius sorriu, mas seu afilhado não fez o mesmo.

Sirius suspirou e baixou os ombros. Respirando fundo, ele olhou para a Gina e mais uma vez para o seu afilhado.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. Não sei se você vai gostar muito, mas eu vou ser sincero com você.

Sirius agora estava sério, e Harry balançou a cabeça confirmando que seu padrinho podia continuar.

\- O Aluado... quer dizer, o Lupin... – Sirius voltou-se para a Gina explicando o apelido. – já me falou de você.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas confusa, e Harry interferiu.

\- Tá... mas isso não explica por que você tava com cara de quem viu um fantasma quando a gente chegou. – Harry disse.

\- Porque de certa forma eu vi. – Sirius sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

Gina olhou para Harry, e o menino deu com os ombros. Continuava não entendendo. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, seu padrinho continuou.

\- Você já me deixou claro uma vez que _não_ é o seu pai, mas você continua parecido com ele, querendo ou não. E quando eu vi você entrar, e a Gina do seu lado... – Sirius deu uma pausa e voltou-se para a menina. – O Remo estava certo... Você é tão parecida com a Lílian...

Ninguém mais disse nada por alguns instantes. O silêncio era total e, naquela instante, Harry entendeu o porquê de seu padrinho agir tão estranhamente quando ele e a Gina entraram. Harry olhou para ela, mas Gina continuava a olhar para Sirius, que ainda parecia abalado.

\- Foi como se eu tivesse vendo o Tiago e a Lílian juntos mais uma vez. Por um instante eu até-

Sirius não terminou o que ia dizer. Uma única lágrima escorreu de seu olho, e Harry concluiu que seu padrinho ainda devia se sentir muito culpado pela morte dos seus pais, e provavelmente se sentiria assim pelo resto de sua vida.

Gina deve ter ficado muito sentida com a demonstração de afeto que Sirius teve para com os seus pais, porque pouco depois que ele abaixou a cabeça, a menina deu um passo à frente e o abraçou como se ele fosse um de seus irmãos. Como se ela tivesse o conhecido toda a sua vida.

Harry sorriu ao ver a cena. Seu padrinho retribuía o abraço porque, provavelmente, precisava de conforto, mas Harry não era bom com esse tipo de situação. Gina, obviamente, era melhor nisso do que ele. Depois de algum tempo, os dois se separaram, e com um baixinho "obrigado", Sirius sentou-se em uma das pedras maiores.

\- Chega disso. – Sirius tentou mudar de assunto, e Harry sorriu para o padrinho. – Eu vim aqui saber de você. Conte-me Harry, como andam as coisas?

Em pouco instantes, o momento de desconforto fora esquecido, e os três tiveram uma longa conversa prazerosa sobre vários assuntos, mas principalmente sobre quadribol, e o time da Grifinória. A conversa estendeu-se até que Sirius olhou no relógio e alarmado disse:

\- Nossa! Olha a hora! Acho melhor vocês irem. Não vai ser muito agradável receber uma detenção da McGonagall por chegar depois do horário marcado.

Harry concordou e sorriu, pensando que Sirius estava provavelmente falando por experiência própria.

\- Vamos, lá. Eu vou com vocês.

Em poucos segundos, Sirius transformou-se no enorme cachorro preto que dera tantos sustos no Harry em seu terceiro ano, quando ele pensava que vira o Sinistro. Gina parecia maravilhada com a transformação, e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Sirius latiu, e começou a ir em direção à saída da caverna. Harry e Gina olharam um para o outro e seguiram o enorme cão negro.

Ao se aproximarem da estrada, Harry e Gina ficaram muito confusos. Sirius parecia muito agitado, e cheirava o chão desesperadamente.

\- Sirius! Que que cê tá fazendo? – Harry sussurrou para que ninguém ouvisse caso tivesse alguém por perto.

O cachorro parou o que fazia e, em alguns instantes, voltou à forma humana.

\- Sirius! Você tá louco? E se alguém te vir assim? – Harry disse em um sussurro desesperado.

\- Não tem tempo pra isso, Harry. Escuta! – Sirius parecia muito perturbado, e estava começando a deixar tanto o Harry quanto a Gina nervosos. – Tá tendo um ataque em Hogsmeade. Eu ouvi os gritos e os comentários enquanto eu tava transformado.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, extremamente assustados.

\- A gente tem que ir então! – Harry disse, pronto para sair em disparada em direção a Hogsmeade. Se o vilarejo estava sendo atacado, ele tinha que ajudar!

\- Não, Harry! Preste atenção! Eu quero que você e a Gina voltem para Hogwarts e avisem o Dumbledore-

\- Mas Sirius... eu tenho que ajudar. E se- – Harry interrompeu, mas Sirius continuou.

\- Não, Harry! Você tem uma obrigação agora! – Sirius olhou sério nos olhos do Harry, e na hora ele entendeu que seu padrinho quis dizer a Ordem da Fênix. – Faz o que eu tô falando! Volta pra Hogwarts, e chama o Dumbledore. Os dois. Rápido!

Com isso, Sirius transformou-se mais uma vez no enorme cachorro negro, e correu em direção ao vilarejo. Gina olhou confusa para o Harry.

\- O que que ele quis dizer com "você tem uma obrigação agora"?

Harry respirou fundo e pegou a mão da menina.

\- Agora não, Gina. A gente precisa ir chamar o Dumbledore. Vamos!

Os dois correram em direção ao castelo o mais rápido que puderam. Harry sentia-se um covarde por correr na direção contrária da briga. E se algum de seus colegas estivessem lá? E se alguém se machucasse, e a única coisa que ele fizera foi correr para chamar o Diretor?

Em tempo recorde, Harry chegara à porta que o gárgula guardava, e bateu com força nela. Assim que a porta se abriu, Harry brevemente relatou o que estava acontecendo e Dumbledore, sério e aparentando todos os anos que devia ter, disse a ele:

\- Eu quero que vocês dois fiquem aqui! Nada de bancar o herói, entendeu, Harry?

Com o consentimento que só a Gina dera, o Diretor saiu de sua sala para fazer algo que Harry só ficaria sabendo mais tarde. _Se_ ficasse sabendo, Harry pensou chateado. Gina foi em direção à janela, e Harry a seguiu. A menina levou a mão à boca, atônita com o que vira. Harry começava a sentir-se pior. No céu, acima do vilarejo, estava a Marca Negra, poderosa e majestosa.

Não havia como negar agora. Qualquer um que ainda estivesse tentando se convencer de que não haveria uma guerra, provavelmente perdera todas as suas esperanças naquele instante.

\- Droga! – Harry disse nervoso e batendo o punho fechado na parede. – Alguém pode ter morrido, e eu aqui! Esperando e _seguro_!

Gina olhou severa para o Harry.

\- É assim que você pensa, Harry?

\- E o que mais você queria que eu pensasse? Alguém pode ter morrido, Gina. _Morrido_!

Harry estava começando a levantar o tom de voz, e Gina parecia ainda mais nervosa.

\- Exatamente! E se você tivesse ido pra lá, esse alguém poderia ter sido _você_! Você pode não se importar com isso, mas tem gente que se preocupa com você, Harry! Tem gente que não quer que você _morra_! Desculpe-nos por nos importar, Harry...

Sua voz tinha um tom sarcástico, mas Harry sabia que ela estava falando sério.

\- Desculpa, Gina... é que eu me sinto um covarde, pra ser sincero. Tem gente lutando lá fora, e eu aqui... sem poder fazer nada...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima dele. Gina aproximou-se dele e ajoelhou na sua frente.

\- Você não é covarde, Harry. Olha pra mim. – Harry levantou sua cabeça e encontrou os olhos castanhos de Gina mais sérios do que ele lembrava ver. – Você fez a coisa certa! Você veio avisar o maior mago de todos os tempos. Se alguém pode fazer alguma coisa é ele! Nem sempre o que a gente quer é a coisa certa!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando um para o outro por alguns instantes, até que o momento foi interrompido por Rony e Hermione que entraram correndo na sala.

\- Ainda bem que vocês estão bem! – Hermione correu em direção aos dois e os abraçou.

\- Como é que você sabia que a gente tava aqui? – Gina perguntou, e Harry ficou curioso também. Rony foi quem respondeu.

\- Alguém viu a Marca Negra pela janela da Sala Comunal, e quando a gente percebeu que ela tava em cima de Hogsmeade, eu e a Mione fomos correndo atrás do Mapa do Maroto pra ver se vocês já tinham voltado.

Hermione balançou a cabeça confirmando e, suspirando aliviada, ela continuou:

\- Vocês não imaginam o nosso alívio quando a gente viu dois pontinhos correndo pra cá...

Hermione sorriu, e Gina sorriu de volta. Rony parecia preocupado e foi em direção à janela.

\- O que será que vai acontecer agora? – Ele disse, olhando para a Marca Negra no céu.

Harry olhou para os seus amigos e suspirou derrotado. Boa pergunta. O que será que vai acontecer agora?


	17. Toda a Verdade

Capítulo Dezessete

TODA A VERDADE

\- Mundungo, você estava lá. Você conseguiu ver quem foi?

Harry estava na reunião da Ordem que fora marcada logo depois do ataque de Hogsmeade. Nem todos estavam lá, só aqueles que estavam por perto e puderam comparecer. Vários professores foram para o vilarejo assim que Dumbledore avisou do ataque para resgatar os alunos que pudessem estar por lá. Por sorte, ninguém morreu, mas houve vários feridos, e a Madame Pomfrey estava trabalhando feito louca na enfermaria, tentando socorrer os que precisam, e expulsar os curiosos e preocupados.

\- Eles chegaram todos encapuzados, de preto... Nem se chamaram pelo nome... Eles planejaram tudo muito bem. Nenhum dos nossos espiões sabia desse ataque.

Mundungo abaixou a cabeça desolado. Mundungo Fletcher era um homem velhinho, de expressão séria, e hoje parecia mais cansado do que nunca. Ele estava sempre na companhia da Sra. Figg e, naquele dia, ele estivera em Hogsmeade exatamente por esse motivo. Ia encontrar a amiga quando aconteceu o ataque.

Dumbledore suspirou tristemente, e Arabella Figg olhou em volta da mesa. Parecia querer dizer algo, mas hesitava. Olhou fixamente para Harry e, respirando fundo, tomou sua decisão.

\- Eu os ouvi falando da profecia.

Todas as cabeças voltaram-se para ela.

\- Quando eu percebi que eram Comensais da Morte, eu me concentrei para ver se descobria o que eles queriam, e parece que eles estavam atrás da Feiticeira.

Harry estava confuso. O que a Sra. Figg queria dizer com_"__Eu me concentrei__"_?

\- Mas eles não sabem quem ela é, sabem? – William Jones, um homem que devia estar se aproximando dos seus quarenta anos, perguntou. Estava com uma expressão quase de desesperado. – Se eles souberem...

William Jones engoliu seco, mas respirou aliviado quando Arabella Figg balançou sua cabeça em um sinal negativo.

_\- Eles_ não. Os Comensais estavam muito confusos. Mas eu não sei se o _Voldemort_ sabe.

A reação foi geral. Todos assumiram uma expressão de preocupação imensa e, até Harry, só de ver aquilo começou a ficar _extremamente_ preocupado. Então a Hermione estava certa. A profecia falava mesmo de uma feiticeira.

\- Nós temos que agir rápido! – Dumbledore disse de repente. Parecia muito aflito. – Vocês já têm alguma suspeita?

Dumbledore voltara-se para o Professor Flitwick e a Professora Vector quando fez sua pergunta. Harry não estava entendendo nada, mas pelo menos, dessa vez, não se sentia excluído. Era como se o Diretor tivesse até esquecido que o Harry estava ali.

\- Hermione Granger continua sendo a melhor aluna em Feitiços. – Flitwick começou, e Harry na mesma hora que ouviu o nome da amiga, prestou mais atenção ainda à conversa, se é que isso era possível. – Mas eu continuo achando improvável que seja ela. Nunca existiu uma feiticeira de família trouxa, mas sempre pode haver uma primeira vez. Esse ano, porém...

Todos estavam apreensivos e prestando muita atenção ao que o minúsculo professor de Feitiços tinha a dizer.

\- Esse ano, mais três alunas me chamaram a atenção: Ana Abbot e Padma Patil do quinto ano, e Ginevra Weasley do quarto. Elas estão superando o resto de seus colegas.

\- Padma Patil e Ginevra Weasley também têm aulas comigo. – Professora Vector interferiu. – E apesar de ainda ser cedo neste ano, posso garantir, que elas já estão com certeza, à frente de muitos em Aritmância.

Os olhos de Dumbledore pareciam ganhar esperança. Foi uma mudança tão repentina, que Harry ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Então eu quero que todos os professores fiquem de olho nessas quatro meninas. Principalmente você, Arabella, mas acho que você já sabe o que tem que fazer. – Arabella balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e Dumbledore continuou. – Acho melhor então ficar por aqui. Os alunos ainda devem estar muito preocupados, e seria melhor voltarmos às nossas funções. A gente volta a se encontrar com qualquer nova informação.

Com isso, todos começaram a se levantar e se direcionar à porta secreta. Harry ainda estava confuso, e permaneceu onde estava. Dumbledore e Arabella Figg entreolharam-se, e a professora falou baixinho: "Deixa comigo.", permitindo que o Diretor saísse para acalmar o resto dos alunos, que ainda deveriam estar chocados com o ataque.

\- Harry?

O menino levantou sua cabeça e olhou para a mulher que um dia já fora sua babá. Ela estava sentada do seu lado e, apesar de cansada, parecia disposta a ter uma _longa_ conversa com ele.

\- Harry, está na hora de você compreender melhor algumas coisinhas. Farei o que puder para explicá-las a você.

Harry olhou para a sua professora que sorria, mas tinha uma expressão séria em seus olhos. Será que finalmente alguém lhe contaria alguma coisa?

\- Eu vou começar por quem eu sou. – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas confuso. – Há muito tempo, durante a guerra contra Grindelwald, quase toda a comunidade bruxa me conhecia. Eu era um motivo de esperança para muita gente. Vários bruxos continuavam lutando, porque acreditavam que eu os salvaria.

Harry conseguia relacionar-se com aquele discurso. Quantas vezes ele já ouvira aquilo: bruxos e bruxas que o agradeciam por ter livrado o mundo de Voldemort? Quantos já não disseram a ele que o mundo estava seguro por sua causa? Era uma responsabilidade que lhe pesava muito, e ele imagina que a Sra. Figg deveria ter passado pelo mesmo que ele.

\- E foi o que aconteceu. Mas me custou muito. – Os olhos de Arabella encheram-se de lágrimas. – Eu sou a 6ª da 7ª geração de Feiticeiras. Por isso que tanta gente se apoiou em mim.

Harry lembrou da profecia que dizia que ele, o Leão, junto com a Feiticeira livrariam o mundo do Voldemort. Será que a Feiticeira era a Sra. Figg? A professora enxugou os olhos e continuou.

\- A verdade é que Grindelwald sabia que eu seria capaz de derrotá-lo com a ajuda do Alvo e, por isso, tentou me atingir de todos os jeitos. Meu marido morreu por isso.

Harry olhou surpreso para a Sra. Figg. Ele sempre achara que Dumbledore tinha derrotado o Grindelwald sozinho. Não só ele, porque ele tinha certeza de ter lido livros sobre o assunto, e nenhum deles mencionava uma feiticeira como parceira de Dumbledore no fim de Grindelwald.

\- Eu já sofri muito, Harry. E depois da morte do meu marido, eu só consegui seguir em frente porque o Alvo e o meu irmão Mundungo me ajudaram. Mas não teve jeito. Depois que a minha responsabilidade estava cumprida, eu resolvi abandonar tudo e fui morar como trouxa.

Arabella Figg enxugava os olhos mais uma vez. Devia ser muito doloroso ter que relembrar tudo aquilo, mas Harry estava demasiado curioso.

\- Você abandonou ser feiticeira? Mas e a profecia... o Voldemort...?

Arabella levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos do Harry. Ela estava séria, e ele não ousou nem piscar.

\- Voldemort _não _é obrigação minha! Ser feiticeira foi a minha maior maldição e, se eu puder evitar que a próxima tenha que passar pelo que eu passei, eu vou lutar com unhas e dentes...

Harry não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. A Sra. Figg participava de todas as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, Dumbledore confiava nela, e cá estava ela, dizendo que evitaria o fim de Voldemort?

\- Como a Sra. pode dizer isso? O Dumbledore _confia_ em você!

Com um sorriso fraco, Arabella Figg levantou sua mão para evitar que Harry pudesse prosseguir.

\- Não é isso que você está pensando, Harry. Eu não vim aqui para impedir a luta, eu vim aqui para reconhecer e proteger a próxima feiticeira. – Ela disse em um tom baixinho, com muito pesar em sua voz.

\- Próxima feiticeira? Isso quer dizer que não é você na profecia? – Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Não querido... a feiticeira da profecia é a 7ª da 7ª geração. Eu sou a 6ª. Eu nasci em 1878. Nesse último século do milênio, nasceu a 7ª, e eu não quero que ela tenha que passar pelo que eu passei. Mesmo me afastando do mundo dos bruxos, eu ainda assim fiz um favor para o Dumbledore: garantir que o Leão chegasse ao seu décimo primeiro aniversário. E para isso, eu fui sua Fiel de Segredo.

Harry estava atônito. Era muita informação junta... Quer dizer então que a velhinha com um milhão de gatos, cuja casa cheirava mal, estava na verdade o protegendo? Era sua Fiel de Segredo, assim como Sirius seria de seus pais?

\- É por isso que o Dumbledore sempre faz questão que eu vá para a casa dos Dursleys todas as férias? – Harry perguntou, ainda confuso.

Sra. Figg balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio para que Harry pudesse processar toda aquela informação, ela continuou:

A 7ª feiticeira está _aqui_. Eu posso sentir isso. Mas não consigo identificar quem ela é... É como um sistema de proteção que nós feiticeiras temos: sentimos presenças, mas só somos reconhecidas se _nós_ quisermos isso. Alguma menina nesse castelo deve estar muito confusa, e precisando de ajuda. E é por isso que eu vim para cá. Com a volta de Voldemort, a profecia se aproxima, e eu tenho que proteger essa menina. Eu _tenho_... por tudo que eu passei.

Harry olhou para sua ex-babá, dessa vez, com tremenda admiração. Apesar de todo o sofrimento que a vida reservara para ela, Arabella Figg ainda continuava firme e forte, com a intenção de proteger. Não havia nada mais nobre que isso, e Harry a respeitava muito por isso.

\- E por que a Sra. tá me contando tudo isso? Aposto que o Dumbledore não vai gostar muito...

Arabella sorriu e suspirou cansada.

\- Não... provavelmente não vai gostar muito. Você não deveria saber disso, afinal, você é parte da profecia. Mas eu decidi que assim seria melhor. Você é forte como o seu pai, Harry. E como ele, merece toda a verdade.

\- O que a Sra. quer dizer com isso? Você conheceu meu pai?

Arabella sorriu mais uma vez com a afobação de Harry.

\- Conheci, Harry. E como com você, fui eu quem lhe contei a verdade. Quando Dumbledore consentiu que eu conversasse com você, acho que ele provavelmente já sabia que eu lhe contaria tudo. Mas... ainda falta uma grande peça nesse quebra-cabeça. A mesma peça que eu contei ao seu pai. – Arabella respirou fundo e ajeitou-se na cadeira. Seus 117 anos evidentes na tamanha experiência que seus olhos refletiam. – Dumbledore me contou que você usou a espada de Godric Gryffindor...

Arabella esperou a confirmação de Harry que veio com um sinal de sua cabeça.

\- Você já se perguntou por que você conseguiu retirá-la do Chapéu? – Mais uma vez, Harry respondeu silenciosamente que sim. – Você conseguiu, querido, porque ela é sua de direito. Assim como a Capa de Invisibilidade que o Dumbledore te entregou quando você tinha onze anos.

\- A espada também era do meu pai? – Harry perguntou inocentemente.

\- Sim e não Harry. – Arabella sorriu quando ele franziu a testa em confusão. – Elas foram do seu pai, mas muito antes disso, pertenceram a Godric Gryffindor: um de seus mais antigos ancestrais.

Harry estava boquiaberto. Então era por isso que o descendente de Salazar Slytherin fora atrás de seu pai, e estava agora atrás dele? Harry era descendente de Godric Gryffindor? Talvez por isso seu pai lutara também quando era jovem. Dumbledore o protegera por isso e, agora, fazia o mesmo com o Harry.

\- Quer dizer que-

\- Isso mesmo, Harry. – Arabella interrompeu. – Voldemort matou seu pai por isso, e tenta matá-lo até hoje pelo mesmo motivo. Mas diferente de seu pai, Harry, você terá uma feiticeira ao seu lado. Helga Hufflepuff previu isso, e ela era uma verdadeira vidente. Acertou a primeira vez e, com certeza, acertará a segunda. A gente só precisa ter certeza que Voldemort não impeça isso.

Harry engoliu seco e abaixou a cabeça, que agora doía como se tivesse acabado de ter um pesadelo com o Voldemort. Ele nunca pedira por tudo aquilo. Por que tudo acontecia com ele mesmo assim? Ele estava cansado daquele megalomaníaco que fazia de sua vida perseguir e acabar com a dele. Seus pais morreram por isso, e agora Harry teria que enfrentá-lo sozinho. Sozinho, não: Harry lembrou-se das palavras da Sra. Figg. Teria uma feiticeira ao seu lado. Alguém que ele nem conhecia, e que ainda nem sabia que era uma feiticeira. Pensando em feiticeira, Harry olhou mais uma vez para a Sra. Figg. Ela tinha passado por tudo o que Harry estava passando e, ainda assim, continuava em frente. Pelo menos por enquanto, Harry seguiria seu exemplo.

\- Obrigado, Sra. Figg. Significa muito pra mim, saber de tudo isso.

Arabella sorriu mais uma vez, mas como muitas das outras vezes, seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos. Harry sabia que muitos deles eram forçados e que, apesar de tudo, ela sofria por ter que contar tudo aquilo. Harry era ainda mais grato a ela por isso.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. É um direito seu saber. – Arabella pausou e respirou fundo. – Eu acho melhor voltarmos agora. Já estamos conversando há muito tempo, e com certeza já notaram a sua ausência.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e com mais um "obrigado", direcionou-se à Torre da Grifinória. Arabella Figg dera-lhe muito no que pensar, mas apesar de grato, Harry sentia-se muito cansado, e depois do dia cheio e terrível que teve, tudo que ele queria naquele momento era a sua cama. Esquecer que o mundo existe e depende dele por algumas horinhas. Tentar fingir que ele era um garoto comum, e que sua única preocupação era ir bem em seus N.O.M.s. Quando acordasse, voltaria a ser o Famoso Harry Potter, e pensaria em tudo o que foi dito naquela noite, mas por enquanto... por enquanto o mundo dos sonhos o chamava, e ele iria de bom grado.


	18. Rony e Hermione

Capítulo Dezoito

RONY E HERMIONE

\- Que tumulto todo é esse? – Harry perguntou.

Assim que ele e o Rony desceram as escadas de seu dormitório para encontrarem Hermione e Gina para irem para o café da manhã, a cena que os encontrou foi um aglomerado de gente falando alto, com alguns ocasionais sussurros e risadinhas femininas.

\- Ô... até que enfim, hein?! – Hermione puxou Rony pelo braço e arrastou os dois do meio da multidão.

Ao saírem pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, Harry olhou confuso para a Hermione e Gina. Pelo jeito, elas estavam lá há mais tempo e, provavelmente, sabiam o que aquela confusão toda era. Hermione, como sempre, estava desperta e, depois da cena na Sala Comunal, um tanto aborrecida. Já a Gina... Harry ainda teria que se acostumar com ela pelas manhãs. Ela definitivamente não nasceu para acordar cedo, Harry pensou escondendo um sorriso.

\- O que que tá acontecendo lá dentro? – Rony perguntou para Hermione enquanto os quatro se direcionavam ao Salão Principal.

\- Eu tava fazendo as lições que eu não pude terminar ontem, qu-

Hermione não pôde terminar o que estava dizendo, porque naquele mesmo instante, Rony parou bruscamente e virou-se para ela com tamanha expressão de indignação. Gina, que estava atrás dele, morrendo de sono como todas as manhãs, não percebeu que seu irmão tinha parado e trombou com tudo nele.

Ela murmurou algo parecido com "Ô, Rony!", ou pelo menos foi o que Harry entendera. Rony nem deu conhecimento da irmã.

\- Mas ontem foi Domingo! Que lição que você tinha pra fazer num Domingo? – Rony perguntou indignado.

Hermione ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, olhando feio para o Rony. Harry é que não queria estar no lugar do amigo, mesmo sem entender direito o que estava se passando.

\- Você quer que eu continue, ou não? – Hermione disse séria e pronunciando sílaba por sílaba.

Rony abaixou a cabeça e disse "desculpa" bem baixinho e enrolado. Gina, atrás dos dois e do lado do Harry, murmurou:

\- Quando que foi o casamento, hein?! Porque eu não lembro de ter sido convidada...

Harry dessa vez não agüentou: não pôde conter a risada. Para quem estava com sono, Gina estava bem ligada no comportamento do irmão, e Harry não pôde deixar de concordar com ela.

Hermione e Rony, que não ouviram o comentário, olharam estranho para ele. Depois de dizer que não foi nada, os quatro voltaram a andar.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, – Hermione continuou – hoje cedo, a Professora McGonagall colocou um aviso na Sala Comunal. É sobre o Dia das Bruxas: vai ter um baile. Acho que os professores estão tentando levantar os nossos ânimos depois do ataque de ontem...

_Baile?_ Harry pensou alarmado. De bailes, para ele, bastou o do ano passado. Ele não queria ter que repetir aquela experiência por um bom tempo. Harry fez as contas e, mais alarmado ainda, percebeu que o dito cujo do baile seria na próxima terça-feira. Ele teria só _uma semana_ até lá! Rony parecia não ter gostado muito da idéia também, porque logo perguntou:

\- Que tipo de baile? Igual ao do ano passado?

\- Sei lá, Rony! – Hermione deu com os ombros. – Provavelmente... vamos comer, vamos...

Os quatro se sentaram e, mesmo com a tentativa de não falar no assunto, acabaram voltando nele por algumas vezes, porque parecia que todo o Salão só falava nisso. Principalmente as meninas, Harry pensou horrorizado. Ter que passar por todo o sufoco que ele passou no ano passado para encontrar uma acompanhante... Pelo menos a Cho não está aqui, Harry pensou chateado, lembrando-se da vergonha que passara no ano passado quando convidou a Apanhadora da Corvinal para ir com ele.

Com o café da manhã terminado, Colin Creevey, fiel à sua rotina, passou por eles para que ele e a Gina pudessem ir juntos às aulas. A menina levantou-se da mesa e, enquanto seguia Colin, Harry pôde ouvir um pouco de sua conversa.

\- Já pensou com quem você quer ir ao baile, Gina? – Colin perguntou, ligeiramente corado, e com a cabeça abaixada.

\- Ai, eu tô dormindo ainda, Colin! Quando eu acordar, a gente conversa...

Harry riu baixinho da resposta da Gina e, por algum motivo, desejou que ela _não_ voltasse a falar naquele assunto. Pelo menos, não com Colin Creevey!

O dia inteiro, Harry ouviu sussurros e risadinhas nos intervalos de aulas e, por vezes, até no meio delas. Era incrível como o número de meninas no castelo crescia de repente quando havia o aviso de um baile. Da sua sala, Parvati era a única que já sabia com quem ia. Ela e Simas Finnigan eram o casal mais popular da escola, apesar das óbvias traições. Simas fazia questão de se gabar de cada menina com quem ele ficava, mesmo com todo mundo sabendo de seu namoro. E Harry tinha lá suas suspeitas se a Parvati Patil também não fazia o mesmo.

Com o _"__garanhão__"_ namorando, aparentemente, Rony tinha sido o escolhido. E apesar de ele dizer que era um saco aquelas meninas dando em cima dele, Harry suspeitava que ele bem gostava. Era algo para acariciar seu ego. Rony crescera ainda mais nas férias e, apesar de Harry ter crescido um pouco também, ele continuava baixinho do lado do amigo. Todos na família Weasley, com exceção da Molly e da Gina, eram altos, mas Rony parecia que iria passar de todos eles. Só não era mais alto que o Gui, mas em pouco tempo, passaria dele também. Harry reparara nas mudanças que ele e o amigo passaram, e ainda estavam passando. A começar pela voz, que ainda falhava de vez em quando. Mas ele não se prendeu tanto às mudanças por que eles estavam -se, sim, às mudanças que suas _amigas_ estavam passando.

Não havia como não reparar, principalmente porque quase todas as meninas que ele conhecia, já eram praticamente mulheres, e mudaram muito mais rápido que ele. Seus hormônios, _com certeza_, notaram também. Se ele achava que as mudanças da vida Trouxa para a vida de Bruxo foram complicadas, elas não eram nada comparadas à adolescência.

\- Harry... posso falar com você? – Hermione perguntou meio incerta.

Era o fim da última aula do dia, e Harry estava muito grato por isso.

\- Claro, ué! Precisa perguntar? – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

\- É que é importante... – Hermione disse séria, e Harry começou a ficar preocupado. Será que ela descobrira alguma coisa?

\- Tudo bem. – Harry respondeu meio incerto. – E o Rony?

\- Ah... – Hermione sorriu. – Eu já falei com ele. Ele vai atrás da Gina enquanto a gente conversa.

\- Ok. – Harry respondeu apreensivo.

Hermione parecia nervosa, e Harry começou a se perguntar por que tanto mistério. Os dois começaram a ir em direção à biblioteca e, com cada minuto que passava em silêncio, ainda mais perguntas se formavam na cabeça de Harry. Hermione era muito inteligente. E se ela tivesse descoberto a Ordem da Fênix? O que Harry diria para ela? Está certo que seria um alívio poder falar com ela sobre isso, sem ter a culpa de ter denunciado um segredo nas suas costas. Além do que, talvez a amiga pudesse ajudá-lo a compreender melhor e assimilar tudo o que a Sra. Figg tinha lhe dito na noite anterior. Mas para o seu alívio, ou talvez não, esse não era o assunto da conversa.

Os dois sentaram-se o mais longe da Madame Pince possível, para que a bibliotecária não expulsasse os dois dali por estarem conversando.

\- Eu te trouxe aqui, porque eu tenho uma notícia séria pra te dar.

\- Mione, você tá começando a me assustar... Diz logo o que é...

Hermione respirou fundo e começou a amassar as pontas de um pergaminho que estava em suas mãos.

\- Ãh... é sobre o Rony. – A menina abaixou a cabeça.

\- Que que tem ele? – Harry perguntou curioso. Era só impressão, ou a Hermione estava mesmo envergonhada?

\- Na verdade, é sobre o Rony e... e eu.

\- O Rony e você? – Harry perguntou sorrindo. Será que finalmente seus dois melhores amigos tinham aberto os olhos e percebido o que todo resto vira muito antes deles?

\- É. É que nós dois... ãh...

Hermione estava de cabeça abaixada e massacrando o pobre do pergaminho que estava em sua mão. Harry sorria de orelha a orelha, e continha a risada.

\- Mione? – A amiga levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. – Você me chamou aqui, fez todo esse suspense, pra dizer que você e o Rony tão namorando?

Harry continuava sorrindo, mas Hermione tinha uma expressão de descrença, estava atônita. Harry não agüentou e riu tanto da reação da amiga, quanto da situação.

\- Harry! – Hermione sussurrou exigente para ele e, quando ele lembrou que estava na biblioteca, a Madame Pince já estava olhando bem feio para ele.

Harry engoliu a risada e olhou para a amiga. Ela ainda estava sem-graça, mas parecia exigir respostas.

\- Mione, não me leva a mal, mas eu acho que até demorou pra vocês perceberem o que sentem um pelo outro. É tão óbvio que até eu percebi...

Hermione sorriu, e Harry sentiu-se aliviado de que sua amiga tinha voltado ao normal. Ainda bem, Harry pensou, porque _vergonha_ não era exatamente um sentimento que combinasse com a Hermione.

\- Então tá tudo bem, Harry?

\- Claro! – Harry sorriu. – E por que não estaria?

\- Não sei... – Hermione deu com os ombros. – Você já anda meio afastado da gente, e eu pensei que talvez você fosse pensar que eu e o Rony estávamos excluindo você ainda mais...

Harry esticou seu braço sobre a mesa e pegou a mão da Hermione, em um gesto de conforto.

\- Mione... – Harry começou com um tom de voz mais suave. – Seu problema é que você pensa demais... – Os dois sorriram. – Eu nunca acharia ruim ver os meus dois melhores amigos felizes...

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

\- É que foi tão de repente... – Ela começou.

Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha em sarcasmo. Hermione abaixou a cabeça e, sorrindo, continuou:

\- Tá, talvez não tão de repente pra você, mas pra mim foi... Quando eu terminei a reunião, eu fui esperar por ele, e a gente passou o dia interiro juntos...

Hermione suspirou feliz, e Harry pensou que ele provavelmente não gostaria de ouvir _exatamente_ como que os dois ficaram juntos. Mas ao olhar para a amiga, ela parecia tão feliz, com tanta vontade de contar o que acontecera, que Harry não se opôs nem um segundo ao relato dela.

\- A gente não fez nada de importante, só conversou... Mas o Rony tava tão diferente... talvez porque estava só comigo, sem ninguém que o cobrasse alguma reação. E de repente, a gente parou de conversar, e deve ter ficado uma eternidade olhando um para o outro. E eu nem percebi como, mas quando eu dei por mim, a gente tava se beijando, e nada pareceu tão _certo_ na minha vida antes disso...

Hermione tinha um olhar distante enquanto revivia aquele momento e Harry admirou-se do quão romântica sua amiga podia ser. Ele estava acostumado com a Hermione durona, que sempre tinha uma palavra de repreensão e que sempre enxergava o lado racional das situações. De repente, deparar-se com uma menina que contava do seu namorado era algo atípico para Harry. Ele começou a pesar as palavras da Hermione e chegou à conclusão de que ela devia estar sinceramente feliz. E apesar de ele próprio sentir-se feliz por seus amigos, Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de inveja do que eles tinham. Será que ele também encontraria alguém que passaria esse sentimento de tudo estar _certo_ com o mundo? Será que um dia existiria alguém que o considerasse a pessoa mais importante em sua vida?

Harry ficou calado por alguns instantes, pensativo, e Hermione olhou para ele com um pouco de preocupação.

\- Harry?

Ele olhou para a amiga e decidiu que se ela foi tão sincera com ele, talvez ele pudesse, no mínimo, tentar ser também.

\- Mione, você lembra no terceiro ano, quando você ficou o ano inteiro sem poder contar pra gente sobre o Vira-Tempo? – Hermione balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e Harry continuou. – Como é que você agüentou? Guardar o segredo, eu quero dizer.

Hermione olhou crítica para ele e, naquele instante, Harry sentiu-se tão fácil de ler quanto um livro. Sentia-se exposto, mas ao mesmo tempo, _queria_ dizer o que estava sentindo.

\- É por isso que você tem se afastado da gente, Harry? Você tem um segredo que não pode contar?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. Hermione respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Se você não pode dizer, Harry, eu não vou cobrar nada. Afinal, eu também já passei por isso. Mas se de repente você _quiser_ desabafar, você sabe que eu nunca contaria um segredo seu pra ninguém. Nem mesmo pro Rony...

Harry sorriu da boa vontade da amiga e agradeceu toda e qualquer divindade por ter-lhe concebido amigos tão leais e confiáveis quanto os que ele tinha.

\- Obrigado mesmo, Mione. Só isso já ajuda muito... – Harry sorriu – Mas acho melhor a gente ir. Eu é que não quero ser o responsável por fazer você atrasar suas lições e, hoje, a gente tem _muitas_...

Hermione riu, e os dois juntaram suas coisas para irem à Torre da Grifinória. O jantar só seria em algumas horinhas, e eles faziam por rotina passar esse tempo na Sala Comunal.

No meio do caminho, Hermione pediu desculpas e disse que tinha que ir ao banheiro, mas o encontraria mais tarde. Harry achou estranho que ela de repente tenha se lembrado de algo, e quase que em desespero saiu correndo para o banheiro. Estava aí mais uma coisa sobre garotas que ele nunca iria entender: essas lembranças repentinas de que tinham que ir ao banheiro.

Balançando os ombros e resolvendo que deixaria estar, Harry continuou seu caminho, que foi interrompido mais uma vez. Só que pelo seu outro melhor amigo, agora.

\- Até que enfim, Gina! Tô te procurando há um tempão... – Rony puxou Gina pelo braço.

\- Ai, Rony! Me larga! O Colin ficou me prendendo e só deu pra eu vir agora... – Gina disse afastando-se de seu irmão.

\- Eu preciso falar com você! – Rony continuou e Harry ia ao encontro deles, mas parou e se escondeu quando ouviu seu nome. – É sobre a Mione, eu e o Harry.

\- Ah... o que foi dessa vez? – Gina perguntou meio aborrecida.

\- Eu tô namorando a Mione. – Rony disse, erguendo a cabeça que tinha abaixado quando começou a falar.

\- _Grande_ novidade, Rony! – Gina disse sarcástica e Harry conteve o riso. – Que que isso tem a ver com o quê?

Rony respirou fundo e olhou sério para a irmã.

\- Eu quero te pedir um favor. Já que você já se meteu entre a gente-

Gina interrompeu o irmão com um suspiro cansado.

\- Rony, é sempre a mesma coisa! Você vai vir de novo com esse discurso de que eu me meti entre vocês? Se for, poupa meu tempo, porque eu já ouvi trocentas vezes...

Harry estava perplexo. Rony dissera aquilo para a Gina? E ainda mais de uma vez? Harry gostava muito de seu melhor amigo, mas naquele instante, sentiu uma certa proteção pela Gina. A menina tinha lhe dito outro dia que sentia falta do irmão que fora seu melhor amigo, e o Rony falou para ela que ela estava se metendo entre eles? Harry teria que ter uma conversinha com o seu amigo.

Rony balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo e continuou:

\- Cala a boca, Gina. Pelo menos uma vez, me deixa falar. – Gina parecia magoada e indignada, mas pelo jeito, seu irmão nem percebeu. – Eu quero te pedir pra ficar mais tempo com o Harry.

\- Quê? – Gina perguntou confusa, e Harry se perguntou a mesma coisa.

\- É que eu conversei com a Mione e a gente não quer que o Harry se sinta excluído...

Gina respirou fundo e, pelo que Harry pôde perceber, ela estava _furiosa_.

\- Eu tô pouco me importando com o que você decidiu! Você tá pensando o quê? Isso é jeito de falar de um amigo? Seu _melhor_ amigo? Eu achei que você o considerasse mais que isso. – Gina pegou o malão que tinha largado no chão e, ferozmente, continuou o que estava falando. – Eu vou mesmo me aproximar dele, mas não porque você tá pedindo, e sim porque ele merece... Esse teu namorinho com a Mione tá te cegando, e eu sinto muito por isso...

Gina levou a mão ao olho e, brava, o enxugou enquanto saía pisando forte em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

\- TPM... Só pode ser TPM! – Rony sussurrou enquanto seguia sua irmã a uma certa distância.

Harry saiu do corredor onde estava e, virando a esquina, entrou no corredor onde Gina e Rony discutiram. Pelo jeito, Hermione era muito melhor com as palavras do que Rony. Respirando fundo, Harry também, direcionou-se à Sala Comunal da Torre da Grifinória.


	19. Na Sala Comunal

Capítulo Dezenove

NA SALA COMUNAL

_\- Nagini, ela estava lá! E o que é pior... eu senti duas presenças mágicas fortíssimas, e isso quer dizer... _ _–_ _ Voldemort levantou-se de sua cadeira e, exasperado, andou de um lado para outro._

_\- Que a outra também estava lá? _ _–_ _ Nagini sugeriu com um longo sibilo._

_Voldemort parou na mesma hora e olhou sério e pensativo para sua única amiga._

_\- Aquela velha ainda está viva! _ _–_ _ Voldemort explodiu em raiva, deixando escapar, sem perceber, algumas faíscas de sua varinha. _ _–_ _ O Dumbledore deve tê-la acobertado por todo esse tempo! E agora... agora essa feiticeira velha está muito próxima do **meu** alvo!_

_Voldemort apontou sua varinha para a porta, que em alguns segundos, explodiu em uma ofuscante luz vermelha. A raiva de Voldemort podia ser sentida no próprio ar que o rodeava._

_\- O tolo do Grindelwald pode não ter conseguido matá-la, mas comigo vai ser diferente! **Eu **vou matá-la. Pessoalmente, se for o caso! Ela não pode nem chegar perto da nova feiticeira! Eu não vou deixar uma fedelha me vencer..._

_Voldemort aproximou-se da lareira que estava acesa e seus olhos, que já eram naturalmente vermelhos, ficaram ainda mais rubros com a luz do fogo. Era como se seus próprios olhos estivessem queimando, e o ódio era o seu combustível._

_\- Já fui humilhado uma vez por um bebê... mas nunca mais! _ _–_ _ Voldemort bateu seu punho fortemente contra a parede. _ _–_ _ Eu vou matar aquela velha e depois a feiticeira da profecia. Nem que para isso eu tenha que matar todas as meninas daquela escola... eu vou fazer o que for e, dessa vez... dessa vez eu vou **vencer**!_

Harry acordou assustado em seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória. Mais uma vez, Voldemort se excedera com seus sentimentos e transmitiu o que sentia para o Harry. Só que, dessa vez, o Lord das Trevas ameaçou a Sra. Figg, alguém que se tornou querida para o Harry, apesar de no começo, ter sido só uma babá. Voldemort ameaçou matar a Sra. Figg, Harry pensou mais uma vez enquanto levantava-se de sua cama. Iria direto para a Sala Comunal, esse era um pesadelo que ele não precisaria escrever: tinha _certeza_ de que não se esqueceria dele por um bom tempo.

Descendo as escadas, Harry pôs-se em frente à lareira e, olhando para ela, mais uma vez lembrou de seu sonho. Ainda bem que carregava sua varinha _sempre_ consigo. Erguendo o braço, Harry apontou a varinha para a lareira e disse:

_\- Incendio_!

Já era tão tarde – ou cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista – que a lareira que fora acesa na noite anterior, já tinha se apagado. E com a aproximação do mês de Novembro, a Sala Comunal estava cada vez mais fria.

Harry sentou-se em frente ao fogo e olhou em seu relógio que horas eram. Cinco e quinze, Harry pensou cansado. Nem adiantaria voltar a dormir, tendo em vista que em pouco tempo, seria a hora de tomar café da manhã. Ele deve ter ficado ali, parado, olhando para o fogo, por mais ou menos uns quinze minutos. Sua mente estava completamente vazia. Era incrível como que com tudo que ele descobrira nos últimos dias, ele conseguiu se desligar de tal maneira. Todo aquele tempo que permaneceu sentado, Harry não disse, nem pensou em nada. Simplesmente ficou sentado, esperando que as horas passassem, para que seu dia começasse.

Harry ouviu passos nas escadas e olhou em seu relógio mais uma vez. Ainda era muito cedo para que alguém estivesse descendo. Virando-se para ver quem era, Harry encontrou Gina Weasley de cabeça baixa e andando em passos demorados.

\- Nossa! Um milagre! Ginevra Weasley acordou cedo!

O sorriso de Harry sumiu na mesma hora que a menina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Ela estava pálida e parecia muito assustada.

\- O que foi, Gi?

Foi como se ela nem tivesse ouvido a sua pergunta. Gina simplesmente abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, murmurando "pensei que já tivesse ido...".

\- Gina? O que que tá acontecendo?

Gina engoliu seco e continuou o seu caminho, só que dessa vez de encontro ao Harry. Sentando-se também em frente à lareira, Gina permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que respirou fundo e perguntou:

\- Você teve um pesadelo com o Tom, não foi?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. _Tom_? Puxando pela memória, Harry lembrou-se que foi assim que Gina conheceu Voldemort: Tom Riddle. Talvez ela também tivesse medo de dizer o nome, e resolveu chamá-lo de Tom. Só que isso ainda não respondia como ela adivinhou o motivo de ele estar ali.

\- Como você sabe? – Harry perguntou demasiado curioso.

Gina ficou levemente corada, mas não se deixou abater.

\- Eu sei porque... porque eu tive o mesmo pesadelo. – Suas últimas palavras não passaram de suaves sussurros.

\- Quê? – Harry perguntou confuso.

Como assim, Gina tinha tido o mesmo pesadelo? Esses sonhos eram algo que _ele_ tinha por causa de sua cicatriz, que o ligava ao Voldemort, mas a Gina... a Gina nada tinha a ver com isso.

\- Na verdade, eu tenho tido esse tipo de pesadelo sempre que você tem. – Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou fixamente nos olhos ainda mais confusos de Harry. – Desde que... desde que você me salvou.

Harry não dissera nada, mas a sua expressão devia perguntar muita coisa, porque na mesma hora, Gina começou a explicar melhor.

\- A primeira vez que eu tive um pesadelo com o Tom, eu achei que fosse só isso: mais um pesadelo. Eu estava em casa ainda, e ninguém ficou sabendo. Só que com o tempo, eu fui tendo esses sonhos com mais freqüência e eles foram se confirmando... – Gina respirou fundo e continuou. – Foi aí que eu resolvi procurar o Dumbledore. Eu expliquei pra ele que eu não estava entendendo nada, e ele disse que não podia ter certeza, mas que a teoria mais plausível, é que eu estava tendo esses sonhos porque você salvou minha vida, criando um vínculo...

\- É, mas eu também salvei a vida do Rabicho, – Harry interrompeu a amiga. – e ele não deve ter esse tipo de sonho, senão o Voldemort saberia desses pesadelos...

Gina suspirou cansada e focalizou, mais uma vez, seus olhos castanhos nos verdes de Harry.

\- Nem o Dumbledore soube explicar direito... – Gina deu com os ombros. – Ele disse que talvez eu também tenha esses pesadelos porque eu e você somos os únicos que sobreviveram a um encontro direto com o Voldemort.

Harry balançou sua cabeça em um sinal afirmativo de compreensão. Fazia mais sentido mesmo, Harry pensou, ainda muito confuso.

\- Mas por que você nunca me disse nada antes?

Gina abaixou a cabeça e, como que envergonhada consigo mesma, não pôde levantá-la até terminar de falar.

\- Não sei direito... eu tive medo que você fosse ficar bravo... eu tive medo que a minha família fosse ficar preocupada... mais ainda: eu tive medo quando o Tom voltou. Eu não queria relembrar o que eu passei com ele. Eu pensei que se talvez eu ignorasse, os pesadelos pudessem ir embora. Mas eles não foram...

Gina começou a chorar baixinho e Harry ficou genuinamente emocionado com o que ela tinha dito. Lembrando o que ele próprio tinha passado com o Voldemort, por vezes, Harry esquecia que mais alguém também tinha lembranças terríveis. Só que com ele, a Hermione e o Rony o ajudavam em momentos difíceis. Quão pior deve ter sido para a Gina, que além de ter passado por tudo aquilo sozinha, ainda não pôde contar nada para ninguém depois do ocorrido e desabafar?

A menina sacudia os ombros enquanto chorava e Harry não sabia o que fazer. Instintivamente, ele a trouxe para perto de si e a posicionou no círculo de seus braços. Ele não sabia _mesmo_ o que fazer, mas parece que ter abraçado a amiga foi a coisa certa, porque em pouco tempo, ela enxugou os olhos e endireitou-se, sentando mais uma vez a uma certa distância dele.

\- Desculpa, Harry...

\- Desculpa, por quê?

Harry perguntou suavemente, ainda com medo que a menina chorasse mais uma vez. Por algum motivo o qual ele não conseguia explicar, ver a Gina daquele jeito, tão chateada e triste, sensibilizou Harry de tal maneira, que tudo o que ele queria naquele momento, era ver mais uma vez o sorriso contagiante que a Gina tinha.

\- Desculpa por ter chorado assim. Você deve me achar uma chorona e ainda covarde agora, né?! – Gina respondeu e perguntou tão baixinho, que se Harry não estivesse tão perto dela, não teria entendido o que ela tinha dito.

\- Eu nunca consideraria você uma pessoa covarde... – Harry disse, olhando sério para Gina. – Você passou um ano inteiro em contato com o Voldemort e tinha apenas onze anos. Você até tentou se livrar daquele diário... eu é que fui estúpido de recuperá-lo. Se eu não tivesse o feito, talvez você não tivesse que enfrentar o Voldemort sozinha. _Eu_ é que peço desculpas... agora até esses malditos pesadelos você tem por minha culpa...

Harry se sentia tão mal, que a única vez em que conseguia lembrar-se de ter se sentido assim, foi quando o Cedrico morreu. Mais alguém agora sofria e tudo por sua culpa. Isso tudo era tão injusto... Por que logo ele? Será que o Voldemort não podia esquecê-lo e escolher outra pessoa? Ele estava sinceramente de _saco cheio_! Dane-se que ele era descendente de Godric Gryffindor... Ele não tinha pedido para nascer quem era!

\- Não, Harry! Isso tudo é culpa do Tom, não sua!

Gina balançava a cabeça em um sinal negativo, enfatizando o que dizia. Delicadamente, ela pegou a mão do Harry na sua, para chamar a atenção dele.

\- Em você, Tom Riddle deixou uma marca externa: a sua cicatriz. Em mim... em mim, a marca foi aqui. – Gina disse enquanto posicionava sua outra mão em seu peito, na direção de seu coração. – Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer o que ele fez comigo, assim como você nunca vai conseguir se livrar dessa cicatriz...

Gina esticou a mão que tinha posicionado em seu peito, para afastar a franja do Harry de sua testa, e contornar suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, a cicatriz em forma de raio. O contato dos dedos em sua cicatriz fez Harry sentir-se mais calmo e, sem motivo aparente, era como se a Gina tivesse feito a dor remanescente do pesadelo passar pelo simples toque de sua mão. Gina sorriu de leve e, meio trêmula, re-posicionou sua mão em seu colo.

\- Tem mais uma coisa que você não sabe. Ninguém sabe... bom talvez o Gui, e agora o Rony-

Harry sorriu. Ela estava desviando do assunto porque com certeza estava nervosa.

\- Gina?

A menina ficou corada e, respirando fundo, recomeçou o que iria dizer.

\- Você lembra que nessas férias o Gui ficou bravo comigo? – Harry confirmou com um movimento de sua cabeça. – E que há um mês mais ou menos o Rony ficou bravo comigo porque eu tive um pesadelo?

Harry lembrava-se sim dessas duas circunstâncias e, apesar de não ter entendido bem o que tinha acontecido, naquele momento, ele resolveu deixar passar. Agora que Gina tinha mencionado, e que o assunto da conversa era pesadelos, Harry fez a conexão e percebeu que os dois fatos aconteceram logo depois de um pesadelo que ele próprio tivera.

\- Foi o pesadelo que eu tive com o Rabicho quando eu tava na Toca, não foi? – Harry perguntou – Toda a família foi até o quarto do Rony, menos você e o Gui. Você também teve esse pesadelo, né?!

Gina balançou a cabeça confirmando e, respirando fundo, ela respondeu.

\- Foi. O Gui tava dormindo no meu quarto e só ele percebeu quando eu acordei gritando. Todo o resto ouviu o _seu_ grito. O Gui percebeu o que tinha acontecido e brigou comigo por eu não ter contado nada pra ninguém. Nem a minha mãe sabe desses pesadelos...

Agora Harry estava começando a entender... Ele bem achava que tinha mesmo ouvido um grito naquela noite. O Rony tinha dito que ele tinha imaginado, mas Harry tinha _certeza_ que mais alguém gritara naquela noite. Então tinha sido a Gina? Isso explicava muita coisa...

\- E além dos pesadelos com o Tom, – Gina continuou. – eu também tenho os mesmos pesadelos que _você_ tem...

\- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Durante essas férias, cada vez que você sonhava com o que aconteceu no fim da terceira prova do Torneio Tribruxo... eu também sonhava... – Gina respondeu com uma voz trêmula.

\- Então... então, você sabe o que aconteceu com o Cedrico? – Harry perguntou alarmado.

Gina balançou a cabeça confirmando e Harry engoliu seco.

\- Toda vez que _você_ tem um pesadelo, eu tenho também... e como você sonhou várias vezes com o fim da terceira prova, então eu sei como o Tom voltou à vida, e... e como o Cedrico morreu.

Harry olhou pasmo para a Gina. Será que ela também achava que ele era o culpado pela morte do Cedrico Diggory? Será que ela pensava que ele era o culpado pela volta do Voldemort? Afinal de contas, foi o seu sangue que foi usado para que o Lord das Trevas voltasse a ter um corpo...

Sua culpa devia estar estampada em seu rosto, porque quando Harry deu por si, Gina tinha o abraçado e, mais uma vez com lágrimas no rosto, ela disse:

\- Não é sua culpa, Harry! Eu sei que você pensa que sim, mas não é! É tudo culpa do Tom! Mais uma vez, ele estragou sua vida, mas a culpa não é sua!

Harry sentia-se estranhamente confortado por aquelas palavras de consolo. Era um alívio tão grande ouvir alguém dizer para ele que não era culpa sua. Era um alívio tão grande que algum de seus amigos soubesse _exatamente_ pelo que ele tinha passado... Só de saber que a Gina acreditava que ele não era culpado, Harry já se sentia uns cinqüenta quilos mais leve.

Precisando daquele consolo, Harry também abraçou a amiga, e os dois ficaram envoltos naquele abraço por um bom tempo. Separaram-se sorrindo e com os olhos suspeitamente úmidos, mas ambos pareciam sentir-se bem melhor depois de terem revelado segredos que aparentemente os corroíam por dentro.

\- Harry? Eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer...

Harry sorriu querendo dizer que ela seguisse em frente e perguntasse o que quisesse. Respirando fundo, Gina prosseguiu.

\- Nesse último pesadelo, o Tom disse que mataria uma "feiticeira velha". Isso tem a ver com aquela profecia que você tava pesquisando outro dia, não tem?

Harry olhou para a Gina, incerto sobre o que podia dizer. Ela já tinha unido os pontos e sabia mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo. Será que ele tinha o direito de ficar em silêncio e fazer com a Gina o que ele odiava que fizessem com ele: manter segredo? Suspirando cansado, Harry mais uma vez, voltou-se para a amiga.

\- Eu não sei o que eu posso ou não dizer pra você... Mas vamos fazer o seguinte: – Harry logo adicionou quando viu que Gina iria protestar o seu silêncio. – eu vou falar com o Dumbledore agora de manhã sobre esse sonho que eu tive. Vem comigo. E aí você pode perguntar pra ele...

Gina parecia não gostar muito da idéia, mas com um sorriso trêmulo, ela consentiu. Parecia ligeiramente nervosa de ter que enfrentar o Diretor, mas parecia obstinada também. Harry olhou para o relógio e percebeu que os dois ficaram ali conversando por um bom tempo. Não pretendia falar com o Dumbledore tão cedo, mas acreditava que ele já estivesse acordado. Talvez os dois pudessem arriscar.

\- Vamos fazer assim: a gente sobe, põe uma capa qualquer por cima do pijama, e eu pego minha Capa de Invisibilidade. Eu tenho quase certeza que o Dumbledore já deve estar acordado... A gente vai até a sala dele _agora_ e já se livra disso. O que você acha?

Gina balançou a cabeça consentindo e, respirando fundo, disse:

\- É... é melhor ir agora mesmo, que assim a gente evita perguntas...

Gina disse olhando em volta, indicando que o horário era apropriado por todos estarem dormindo ainda. Harry entendeu e, com isso, cada um subiu suas escadas que levavam aos seus respectivos quartos.

Em pouco tempo, Harry tinha pegado sua Capa de Invisibilidade, o Mapa do Maroto – por garantia – e não pôde deixar para trás o medalhão que pertenceu a sua mãe. Desde que o Professor Lupin lhe dera, ele só o tirava para dormir. Satisfeito de que tinha pegado tudo e de que seus amigos continuavam dormindo, Harry desceu as escadas que levavam à Sala Comunal.

Em poucos instantes, Gina desceu também, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Harry pegou o Mapa e, com a ponta da varinha encostada nele, disse:

\- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Gina aproximou-se dele e, olhando para o Mapa também, ambos perceberam que o pontinho legendado "A. Dumbledore" mexia-se de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos.

\- Ótimo! Ele tá acordado. Vamos? – Gina sorriu em consentimento. – Malfeito feito.

Com isso, todos os desenhos e letras do Mapa se desfizeram, até que sumissem por completo. Passando a Capa de Invisibilidade por cima deles dois, ambos tiveram o maior cuidado para abrir a passagem que continha o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Não queriam acordá-la caso ela estivesse dormindo. Ainda em silêncio, e com o máximo de cuidado para evitar encontros com o zelador ou algum fantasma, os dois direcionaram-se à sala do Diretor para que, talvez, tivessem alguma perguntas respondidas.


	20. Descoberta do Diretor

Capítulo Vinte

DESCOBERTA DO DIRETOR

O caminho até a sala do Diretor estava desobstruído. Parecia que naquele horário, até os fantasmas estavam dormindo. Mas o que mais incomodava Harry não era a possível aparição de Pirraça, ou muito menos de Filch. Durante aquela caminhada, Harry lutava contra alguns sentimentos estranhos que a proximidade de Gina Weasley estava lhe proporcionando.

Ele já estivera em baixo daquela Capa de Invisibilidade com Rony e Hermione por várias vezes antes, mas em nenhuma delas, Harry estivera tão distraído. Enquanto andava, ele tentava ao máximo não esbarrar em Gina. Aquela Capa estava ficando pequena de mais para duas pessoas. Ou então, ele é que estava crescendo de mais. Ou então, Harry admitiu para si mesmo, ele teria que ignorar esse friozinho na barriga e simplesmente chegar mais perto de Gina. O problema é que ele reconhecia aquele sentimento: já sentira uma vez quando via Cho Chang. Só que ele nunca estivera tão próximo de Cho. Nem nunca teve uma vontade irresistível de passar o braço sobre os ombros dela e ficar se perguntando que xampu que ela usava, porque o cheiro era muito bom...

Engolindo seco, Harry ficou ainda mais nervoso quando se deu conta do que estava pensando. Ele teria que parar com aquilo imediatamente, senão precisaria se manter escondido em baixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, mesmo quando eles chegassem à Sala do Dumbledore. Seu sangue se concentrava em dois lugares, e um deles não dava exatamente para ser explicado sem evitar _muito_ constrangimento.

\- Você sabe a senha? – Gina perguntou quando os dois se aproximaram do gárgula que guardava a porta.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo. Por que será que a Gina estava tão nervosa em ter que falar com o Dumbledore?

\- Gina? Tá tudo bem?

A menina abaixou a cabeça como que envergonhada, e Harry começou a entender menos ainda.

\- Ãh... sabe quando eu disse que tinha falado com o Dumbledore sobre esses sonhos? – Gina ergueu a cabeça e a agora, além de envergonhada, ela parecia muito culpada. – Eu falei... só que não exatamente...

\- Gina, eu não tô entendendo. – Harry disse sincero para ela. – Você vai ter que ser mais precisa. Afinal de contas: você falou ou não com o Dumbledore?

\- Eu conversei com ele sobre você ter me salvado e sobre pesadelos. Só que sobre os _meus_ pesadelos. Eu não falei pro Dumbledore que eu tinha os mesmos pesadelos que você...

Gina abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, e agora Harry entendeu porque ela estava tão nervosa e envergonhada. A vergonha que ela sentia era de si mesma, por não ter contado toda a verdade para ele. Tanto ele, Harry, quanto o Dumbledore.

\- Gina? – Harry ergueu o queixo da amiga com sua mão e sorriu para ela. – Então agora é uma boa hora, né?!

Gina suspirou aliviada e abraçou o Harry. Ela agradeceu a compreensão, mas naquele instante, com a Gina mais próxima do que nunca, Harry não conseguiu produzir uma resposta coerente. Se ele estava tendo dificuldades antes, agora então que podia sentir todo o corpo da amiga próximo ao seu, era como se fosse tortura. Tentando se controlar, Harry respirou fundo, e os dois se afastaram.

\- Sapos de Chocolate.

Gina olhou confusa para o Harry, mas quando a porta da sala abriu, ela entendeu que Harry tinha dito a senha. Ninguém entendia as excentricidades do bruxo que era considerado o mais poderoso da época, e seus alunos não seriam os primeiros.

\- Harry? – Dumbledore perguntou enquanto saía pela porta que dava acesso aos seus aposentos. – Eu pensei mesmo ter ouvido vozes. A que devo a honra da visita? Ainda por cima tão cedo?

Dumbledore passou os olhos do Harry para a Gina e caminhou em direção à sua mesa. Enquanto sentava-se, o Diretor indicou que os dois fizessem o mesmo. Gina estava muito nervosa ainda, e Harry decidiu que seria melhor que ele falasse até que a amiga se sentisse forte o suficiente para explicar o porquê de ela estar ali.

\- A minha cicatriz doeu hoje de novo...

Em pouco tempo, Harry relatou tudo o que Voldemort dissera para Nagini naquela madrugada. Em nenhum instante Dumbledore o interrompeu, e Harry sentia-se muito grato por isso. Ele sabia que o Diretor deveria estar se perguntando por que Gina estava com ele, e mais ainda: por que ela não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com o relato do pesadelo. Mas o fato de que Dumbledore confiava o suficiente nele para não dizer nada, nem desconfiar da presença da amiga ao seu lado, era algo que importava muito para o Harry. Ele se sentia estranhamente orgulhoso pelo fato de que o Dumbledore confiava nele.

Ao fim do relato, o Diretor parecia muito preocupado, e Harry compreendia a sua aflição. Afinal de contas, Arabella Figg era sua amiga, e agora ela corria perigo já que o Voldemort sabia que ela não tinha morrido, assim como o resto do mundo acreditava. A sexta feiticeira da sétima geração estava sendo ameaçada pelo próprio Voldemort, e corria iminente risco de morte.

\- E eu tô aqui, Diretor, – Gina respirou fundo, provavelmente juntando toda a sua coragem. – porque eu também presenciei o que o Harry acabou de dizer.

Dumbledore olhou para a Gina, mas não disse nada. Estava esperando explicação e, com um suspiro, a menina continuou.

\- Já faz um tempo que toda vez que o Harry sonha com Tom Riddle, eu sonho também. Eu não sei por que, mas-

\- A grande aliança! – Dumbledore interrompeu Gina eufórico.

O Diretor levantou-se com rapidez e pegou um livro enorme de sua estante. Gina olhou confusa para Harry, mas tudo que ele pôde fazer foi balançar os ombros. Ele também não estava entendendo nem um pouco aquele comportamento estranho. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto Dumbledore fazia anotações freneticamente naquele livro. Virava páginas, lia trechos, e fazia comentários baixinhos e inteligíveis.

\- Ãh... Professor? – Harry perguntou meio incerto, tentando chamar a atenção do Diretor.

Dumbledore parou de escrever quando foi chamado e olhou fixamente para o Harry. Seus olhos brilhavam como há muito tempo não se via. O Diretor desviou seu olhar para a Gina. Balançando a cabeça em um sinal positivo, Dumbledore disse:

\- É sim, querida... Eu acho que é você...

Gina olhou para o Dumbledore, e de volta para o Harry. Agora, além de confusa, a menina parecia ligeiramente assustada. Harry esticou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos com a amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado. Gina sorriu, agradecendo o gesto de conforto, mas ainda parecia um tanto apreensiva.

\- Diretor... Eu não tô entendendo... – Gina disse em um tom baixo.

\- Claro que você não está, querida. Mas vai! – Dumbledore sorriu e voltou-se para o Harry. – A profecia, Harry! A profecia!

A profecia? Será que Dumbledore queria dizer que a Gina é que era a nova feiticeira? "_Leão a salva, cria a grande aliança_": Harry lembrou-se de um dos versos da profecia. Agora ele entendia como Dumbledore chegara àquela conclusão. Será que era isso mesmo? Harry olhou pasmo para a Gina, que estava entendendo menos ainda. Ela sabia da profecia, mas não tinha nem idéia que _fazia parte_ dela.

Harry também estava confuso, mas o seu conflito era outro. Por um lado, ele estava aliviado que fosse a Gina a feiticeira: uma amiga ao invés de uma desconhecida. Mas por outro lado, Harry se recusava a aceitar que Gina fosse a sétima da sétima geração. Ele sabia sobre todo o sofrimento que a Sra. Figg passara por ser uma feiticeira, e Harry não queria que sua amiga tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo também. Se não bastasse tudo o que a Gina já sofreu, agora ela teria que enfrentar mais essa?

Dumbledore, que estava também perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, de repente voltou à realidade e olhou para os dois amigos.

\- Tudo vai ser explicado, Sta. Weasley, mas por enquanto, eu tenho que conversar com uma amiga. – Dumbledore olhou para o Harry com o seu usual brilho no olhar. – Vão agora, antes que alguém acorde e dê falta de vocês. A gente conversa ao fim do dia.

Dumbledore levantou-se, e os dois seguiram seu exemplo. Ao chegarem até a porta, o Diretor sorriu, e falou mais uma vez.

\- Você pode ir adiantando algumas coisas, Harry. – Dumbledore voltou-se para a Gina. – Se eu estiver certo, Sta. Weasley, você acaba de trazer novas esperanças para todos aqueles que lutam contra o Voldemort. Eu estou cruzando os dedos...

Com isso, Harry e Gina saíram da sala do Diretor, e assim que a porta foi fechada, Gina perguntou:

\- O que ele quis dizer, Harry? Eu não tô entendendo _nada_!

Harry sorriu e passou o braço nos ombros da amiga, enquanto cobria os dois mais uma vez com a Capa de Invisibilidade.

\- Calma, Gi... eu vou te contando algumas coisas no caminho, mas fica tranqüila, porque você vai entender tudo melhor quando a gente voltar a conversar com o Dumbledore.

Gina suspirou em rendição, relaxando os ombros em baixo do braço do Harry. Ele ficou muito feliz quando notou a mão da amiga em sua cintura e pensou que, no final das contas, talvez essa Capa não fosse _tão_ desconfortável assim...

O caminho de volta até a Torre da Grifinória foi um tanto barulhento, devido às várias perguntas e repostas. A conversa não passava de cochichos, mas como o Castelo estava deserto, qualquer barulhinho parecia ser mais alto do que na verdade era. Harry não pôde responder tudo o que Gina perguntara. A algumas perguntas não o fez porque não sabia a resposta, e a outras simplesmente porque achava que a Sra. Figg e o Dumbledore saberiam explicar melhor para a amiga. Mas mesmo assim, tudo o que sabia, e achava que Gina compreenderia sem longas explicações, foi respondido e Harry se sentia muito aliviado por isso.

Em pouco tempo estavam de volta ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e, dessa vez, não teve como evitar: teriam que acordá-la. Tiraram a Capa de Invisibilidade que os cobria e acordaram a Mulher Gorda da forma mais gentil possível. Com um enorme bocejo, ela se ajeitou e, ainda com muito sono, perguntou qual era a senha. Ela parecia muito desconfiada, mas estava sonolenta demais para fazer qualquer tipo de inquisição.

\- Corda de coração de dragão. – Harry respondeu, enquanto punha a Capa de Invisibilidade no bolso.

\- Se você está dizendo... – A Mulher Gorda disse junto com mais um bocejo, enquanto o quadro desprendia-se da parede para dar acesso à Sala Comunal.

Harry e Gina mal tinham entrado, quando ouviram passos descendo as escadas que vinham dos dormitórios masculinos. Não daria tempo de se esconder, e Gina olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados. Com um rápido "Te vejo daqui a pouco!", a menina subiu suas próprias escadas, mas não sem antes que Neville Longbottom pudesse vê-la.

\- Oi, Harry. – Neville cumprimentou, olhando para as costas da Gina que acabava de subir as escadas.

\- Acordou cedo, Neville. Caiu da cama? – Harry perguntou ao amigo, meio incerto do que dizer.

Neville tirou os olhos das escadas e olhou para o Harry. Ele provavelmente deveria estar pensando besteira, e Harry não tinha nem idéia de como dizer para o Neville que não era aquilo que ele estava pensando. Harry lembrou-se de uma conversa que ele ouviu quando o Neville disse ao Simas que a ele, Harry, e a Gina estavam namorando. Se o Neville já pensava isso antes, agora então...

\- Escuta, Neville, eu sei que parece suspeito, mas não é nada disso que você está pensando-

\- Não precisa se explicar. – Neville interrompeu Harry. – Eu sei que vocês estão namorando...

Harry franziu a testa e pensou que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir de onde Neville tinha tirado essa idéia.

\- Quem falou isso? Eu e a Gina não estamos namorando...

Neville olhou confuso para o Harry.

\- Mas eu vi uma foto de vocês dois juntos. Tava no chão da sua cama, e você e a Gina estavam deitados olhando pro céu... – Neville coçou a cabeça e continuou. – Eu não olhei muito porque não queria bisbilhotar, mas enquanto eu pus de volta na sua cama, eu vi! Era vocês dois!

Harry riu aliviado e Neville entendeu menos ainda.

\- Não era eu naquela foto! Muito menos a Gina! – Harry riu mais uma vez e explicou. – Aquela foto é do meu pai e da minha mãe, quando eles ainda estudavam aqui...

\- Ah... – Neville disse baixinho, aparentemente envergonhado por ter assumido coisas. – Então vocês _não_ estão namorando?

\- Não... – Harry sorriu. – Esse ano ela ficou muito minha amiga, mas não passa disso... – Neville balançou a cabeça em consentimento, e Harry continuou. – Eu vou subir, que eu tenho que deixar umas coisas no quarto, e vou aproveitar para já pôr o uniforme. – Neville ia dizer algo, mas Harry continuou, interrompendo o menino. – A gente se vê.

Sem nem esperar para ouvir o que Neville tinha para dizer, Harry subiu apressado as escadas para o seu quarto. Não queria ter que ficar respondendo a perguntas sobre o seu relacionamento com Gina Weasley.

Sentando-se em sua cama, Harry pegou a foto que o Neville tinha visto. Com um sorriso, Harry entendeu porque o colega de quarto pensou que fosse ele e a Gina naquela foto. A semelhança entre ele e o seu pai era óbvia e, como o próprio Sirius dissera, Gina lembrava muito a sua mãe. Como na foto, Lílian Evans sorria e cobria o rosto meio tímida, para qualquer um que olhasse de relance e não conhecesse os seus pais, aqueles dois na foto podiam muito bem ser Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. Guardando a foto debaixo do travesseiro, Harry olhou no relógio que horas eram.

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia ter que acordar mesmo... – Harry disse para si mesmo sorrindo, e levantando-se de sua cama. – Dessa vez vai ser mais cedo.

Harry aproximou-se da cama do Rony e, sem cerimônia nenhuma, acordou o amigo, esquecendo-se completamente de sutileza. Rony levantou muito sonolento, e os dois se arrumaram para mais um dia de aulas.


	21. Feiticeiras

Capítulo Vinte e Um

FEITICEIRAS

Nenhum dia de aula tinha demorado tanto quanto aquele. Harry estava demasiado inquieto e ansioso pela conversa que a Gina teria com a Sra. Figg pouco antes do jantar. Ela tinha almoçado com Harry, Rony e Hermione como de costume, e estava tão nervosa que até o irmão perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Harry logo interveio pela amiga, e disse que o nervosismo se dava ao fato de que a primeira partida de quadribol da Grifinória – que tinha sido a última casa a começar a jogar – tinha sido marcada, e que seria no primeiro sábado depois do Dia das Bruxas. Rony e Hermione pareceram satisfeitos com a desculpa, e Gina parecia imensamente grata.

Harry teve Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como última aula naquele dia e, quando o sinal finalmente tocou, encerrando o dia de aula, Harry ficou ainda mais ansioso. A qualquer momento, Gina conversaria com a Sra. Figg, e talvez seu _destino_ fosse discutido e resolvido naquela conversa.

Harry olhou para a Professora, enquanto arrumava suas coisas e juntava seus livros. Ela estava calma, e Harry não entendia como ela conseguia. Ele próprio estava tão nervoso, e ele nada tinha a ver com aquilo. Se Gina era ou não a feiticeira, em tese, não importava para ele, porque a única coisa que importava era que a feiticeira fosse achada. Mas isso era o que pensava o seu lado "membro da Ordem da Fênix". O seu lado "amigo" estava sim, muito preocupado com Gina, e para ser sincero consigo mesmo, a amizade estava falando mais alto do que qualquer Organização naquele momento.

Harry se distraiu, perdido em seus pensamentos, e Hermione chamou sua atenção.

\- Vamos, Harry? Só tá a gente na sala...

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione, e sorriu suas desculpas, sem graça pela distração. Os três caminharam até a porta e, pouco depois de saírem da sala, Gina vinha se aproximando ao fim do corredor.

\- Gina? O que houve? – Hermione perguntou preocupada quando a menina chegou até os três.

Gina estava ainda mais pálida do que de costume. Todos os Weasleys já tinham a pele bem clara naturalmente, mas naquele instante, Gina poderia ser confundida com um fantasma se ela fosse translúcida.

\- Tá tudo bem... – Gina forçou um sorriso. – Eu só preciso falar com o Harry. É rápido... ou talvez não... – Gina acrescentou como se estivesse falando para si mesma.

Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se, e depois ambos se voltaram para o Harry. Ele ainda não tinha tirado os olhos da Gina, mas quando sentiu que os dois amigos estavam esperando uma reação dele, Harry desviou o olhar preocupado da amiga. Rony e Hermione estavam olhando inquisitivos para ele, e tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi balançar os ombros.

Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se mais uma vez, e devem ter decidido que se a Gina queria falar com ele, então os dois nada tinham a ver com isso. Eles tinham feito muito disso ultimamente. Harry percebeu que Rony e Hermione podiam ter conversas um com o outro só de se olharem nos olhos. Harry, por vezes, até sentia que estava se intrometendo quando presenciava esses momentos. Os dois amigos faziam de tudo para que Harry não se sentisse "deixado de lado" por estarem namorando, mas mesmo assim, Harry constantemente via os dois de mãos dadas e roubando beijinhos quando achavam que o amigo não estava olhando. No começo, Harry se sentia incomodado com toda aquela demonstração pública de afeto, mas agora, ele já estava acostumado a ver os dois juntos. E para falar a verdade, ele até _gostava_ de ver os dois juntos. Era como se um completasse o outro de certa forma. Rony passou a estudar mais, e Hermione passou a rir mais. Ela estava cheia de preocupações com suas funções de monitora, e muito apreensiva por causa dos N.O.M.s no final do ano letivo, mas ao invés de "quebrar" emocionalmente, – como aconteceu no seu terceiro ano – dessa vez, o Rony a fazia parar por vezes e os dois iam fazer passeios. E quando voltavam, Hermione era só sorrisos, e não havia um só traço de estresse em suas feições. Está certo que Harry sentia muito que o tempo que os três passavam juntos diminuiu por causa desses "passeios", mas ele ao mesmo tempo estava muito feliz pelos dois. Era exatamente desse relacionamento que o Rony e a Hermione estavam precisando, e só de ver os dois amigos tão mais felizes, Harry já se sentia bem. Mas apesar de aliviado por não ter que ouvir mais tantas brigas, Harry não podia evitar se sentir um tanto invejoso do que os amigos tinham. Rony estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto quando falava de Hermione, e Harry desejava ter alguém que _ele_ também sorrisse quando mencionasse.

\- Bom, – Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos. – então a gente se vê mais tarde.

Ela sorriu em encorajamento para a Gina e, entrelaçando os dedos com os de Rony, os dois deixaram os amigos para trás, direcionando-se à Torre da Grifinória.

\- Harry? – Gina chamou sua atenção quando Rony e Hermione já estavam longe o suficiente.

Harry sorriu para ela, e pegou na sua mão em um gesto de conforto. Sem nem dar tempo para ele pensar, Gina se atirou nos seus braços e o abraçou tão forte, que Harry ficou com medo que ela fosse quebrar alguma de suas costelas.

\- Eu tô morrendo de medo, Harry – Gina disse com a voz abafada pelo uniforme dele. – Eu não posso ser essa feiticeira de que você me falou... eu não sou nada de demais! Eu sou só a filha mais nova de Artur Weasley...

Harry abraçou a amiga de volta, e tentou ao máximo parecer calmo, pelo menos para a Gina. A verdade é que se ele já estava nervoso antes, agora então que Gina estava tendo essa "explosão", ele não tinha nem idéia do que fazer. A única coisa que ele queria, era que a Gina se acalmasse e voltasse a sorrir. Só isso já era suficiente para ele naquele momento.

\- Calma, Gi... – Harry disse, enquanto passava sua mão nos cabelos dela. – Não vamos sofrer por antecipação... Você entra, fala com a Sra. Figg, e-

Gina subitamente deixou o abraço de Harry e olhou atônita para ele.

\- Você não vai comigo? – Harry não respondeu nada, e então Gina continuou. – Harry... eu não posso enfrentar tudo isso sozinha... eu já tô _apavorada_ por ter que ter uma conversa definitiva com uma professora que eu mal conheço e, além disso, você vai me deixar _sozinha_?

Harry olhou para Gina que parecia tão perdida e pequena naquele instante, e isso só fez com que ele se sentisse ainda pior. Ele queria mesmo acompanhá-la, mas o Dumbledore tinha dito para ela durante o almoço que _ela_ fosse conversar com a Sra. Figg. Ele não tinha dito nada sobre o Harry ir junto

\- Gina... – Harry começou com uma voz cansada e derrotada.

\- Por favor, Harry? Eu nunca mais te peço nada! Por favor?

Gina olhava para ele com olhos pedintes, e Harry viu-se incapaz de negar qualquer coisa para ela naquele instante. Era como se ela estivesse o segurando por alguma forma de feitiço, e tudo que ele pudesse fazer fosse olhar para ela e consentir com qualquer pedido que ela fizesse.

Harry sorriu e esticou a mão para a amiga, que suspirou aliviada. Ela olhou para a mão dele, e esticou sua própria entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. Gina levantou sua cabeça e, olhando para ele, o desfez com um sorriso. Harry passou a acreditar – por experiência própria – que qualquer preocupação poderia ser vencida se fosse enfrentada com aquele sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Harry. Eu te adoro!

Gina disse aquilo da maneira mais sincera possível, e Harry sentiu seu sorriso aumentar por isso. Era um sentimento tão bom ouvir Gina dizer que o adorava, que Harry ficou se perguntando se aquele sorriso bobo não sairia nunca mais de seu rosto.

Os dois entraram na Sala – Gina pela primeira vez naquele dia – e se direcionaram à mesa da Sra. Figg. A Professora levantou os olhos de seus papéis ao ouvir seus passos, e ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu duas ao invés de uma pessoa.

\- Harry?

A Professora provavelmente iria pedir para ficar a sós com a Gina, mas a menina interrompeu antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Por favor, professora? Deixa o Harry ficar aqui também...

\- Gina... – A Professora Figg suspirou cansada. – Eu vou te fazer algumas perguntas que são um tanto pessoais... talvez fosse melhor o Harry ir, e vocês se encontrarem depois.

Gina apertou forte a mão do Harry, como se estivesse tirando força dele; como se a mera presença dele fosse necessária para que ela se mantivesse de queixo erguido e enfrentasse tudo aquilo numa boa. Harry apertou a mão dela de volta em um gesto de conforto.

\- Por favor? – Gina perguntou mais uma vez.

Arabella Figg olhou para os dois e abaixou os olhos para as sua mãos, que ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Com um sorriso e uma expressão de simpatia, Arabella consentiu, e indicou que os dois se sentassem.

\- A primeira coisa que eu vou lhe perguntar, Gina, – Arabella iniciou assim que os dois puxaram cadeiras para perto da mesa da professora e se sentaram. – é se você sentiu alguma mudança _repentina_ no seu rendimento em Feitiços ou Aritmância, ou algo relacionado. Mas eu quero enfatizar o "repentino", e quando eu digo rendimento, eu quero dizer se houve melhoras...

Gina respirou fundo, e se preparou para a conversa que, com certeza, seria mais uma inquisição do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Nesse ano. O ano passado eu fiquei na média nessas duas matérias, mas nesse... – Gina ergueu a cabeça e endireitou-se na sua cadeira. – Nesse ano eu melhorei muito nessas duas matérias. O Professor Flitwick até me elogiou pessoalmente, e disse que eu tenho muito potencial, mas eu não consigo explicar como... nada de diferente aconteceu entre o ano passado e esse...

\- Você tem certeza? – Arabella perguntou subitamente, e explicou melhor quando viu a expressão de confusão no rosto da Gina. – Você tem certeza que nada de diferente aconteceu do ano passado para cá?

Gina deu com os ombros e balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo. A Sra. Figg suspirou mais uma vez e, séria, ela olhou diretamente nos olhos da Gina. Suas pupilas dilataram visivelmente em seus olhos azuis, e Harry olhou aquela cena, no mínimo, curioso.

\- Você ainda está em rejeição. – Arabella disse com uma voz restrita. Respirou fundo, e seus olhos voltaram ao normal. – Se você quiser obter algum resultado dessa conversa, você vai ter que se abrir para mim, Gina. Se você for mesmo uma feiticeira, você vai se sentir muito melhor depois de tê-lo feito.

Gina balançou a cabeça consentindo, e tentou relaxar um pouco.

\- Você sabe que uma feiticeira só se revela depois da menarca, certo? – Arabella perguntou, mas tudo que ela recebeu foi sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão como resposta. – Depois da primeira menstruação, Gina...

Gina ficou visivelmente corada, mas Harry também não ficou para trás. Menarca, ele não sabia o que era, mas menstruação, ele sabia. Então era por isso que a Sra. Figg não o queria ali. Era _esse_ tipo de pergunta que era "um tanto pessoal"?

\- Ah... – Gina ergueu a cabeça e deixou de lado a vergonha. – Então aconteceu sim algo de diferente do ano passado para esse.

Arabella Figg sorriu em compreensão, e parecia muito mais entusiasmada do que no começo da conversa.

\- Então talvez haja esperança. – a Professora sorriu. – Diga-me, Gina: o que você faria se um livro enfeitiçado estivesse te perseguindo?

Arabella Figg nem precisou erguer sua varinha. Ela simplesmente olhou para um livro da estante que ficava na parede oposta da mesa da professora e, em frações de segundos, o livro saiu voando em direção à Gina. Harry não teve nem tempo de achar a pergunta estranha, nem mesmo de se admirar pelo feitiço feito sem varinha. Quando estava pronto para se levantar, ou então abaixar para fugir do livro que vinha em alta velocidade, Gina ergueu sua própria varinha, e disse com firmeza:

\- _Impeditus_!

Na mesma hora, o livro caiu no chão, amassando sua folhas. Harry olhou surpreso e admirado para a Gina, que parecia tão surpresa quanto ele. Ela olhou para sua varinha e depois para o Harry com uma expressão bem parecida com a dele. Ambos voltaram-se para a Sra. Figg, que sorria abertamente, e seus olhos mostravam algo como aprovação.

\- Onde você aprendeu esse feitiço, Gina? – Ela perguntou com um tom de voz de alguém que já sabe a resposta, mas que pergunta mesmo assim.

\- E-eu não sei... – Gina olhou confusa para a professora e de volta para o Harry. Ele mais uma vez pegou a sua mão em um gesto de conforto, e ela sorriu fracamente em agradecimento. – Eu devo ter ouvido em algum lugar...

\- Esse é um feitiço específico para paralisação de objetos enfeitiçados e/ou amaldiçoados em movimento. É muito complicado, e só é ensinado no sexto ano. E pelo que sei, você ainda está no quarto...

Arabella sorria o tempo todo em que explicava o feitiço, e Harry olhava pasmo, mas imensamente maravilhado, para a Gina. _Como_ ela conseguiu aquilo?

\- Gina? – A menina olhou ainda muito confusa para a professora que lhe chamava a atenção. – Eu quero que você relaxe, e que pense na lembrança mais querida que você tem.

Gina balançou a cabeça em consentimento e começou a respirar calma e pausadamente.

\- Harry? – Arabella o chamou quase que com um sussurro. – Eu preciso que você não interfira agora. Eu preciso da total concentração da Gina.

Harry também consentiu e ficou o mais silencioso possível. Delicadamente, soltou a mão da Gina, e se posicionou melhor em sua cadeira.

\- Gina? – Arabella continuou. – Esse agora é o último teste. Eu vou tentar chamar você. Minha aura vai tentar reconhecer a sua. Eu tenho quase certeza que _é_ você a sétima feiticeira e, por isso, eu vou pular a longa conversa, e vou direto para o teste final. Mas para isso, eu preciso que você _confie_ em mim...

Arabella olhou séria para ela e, mais uma vez, suas pupilas dilataram a ponto de deixarem a íris quase imperceptível.

\- Eu vou mostrar minha aura para você. – Arabella fez uma pausa, e então continuou. – Relaxe... Agora que você me reconhece, pense no seu sentimento mais forte, seja ele qual for... Mas tem que ser o mais forte, para que você consiga abrir a ligação pela primeira vez!

As feições da Gina se contorceram, e Harry percebeu com desgosto que o sentimento mais forte dela provavelmente não era tão bom, e que ela estava sofrendo por isso.

\- Isso mesmo... – Arabella disse com a voz falhando, e Harry notou que as feições dela igualavam-se a das Gina. Ela provavelmente estava sentindo tudo também. – AH!

Arabella Figg deu um grito e encerrou a concentração e a conexão. Ela levou suas mãos à cabeça, e sua expressão era de muita dor. Gina, por outro lado, estava apenas assustada pelo grito da professora: não parecia estar com dor, nem tão exausta quanto a Sra. Figg. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, ela disse com a voz falha e fraca:

\- É você, minha querida! Sua aura ainda é fraca, mas eu tenho certeza... é você sim! Uma feiticeira sempre reconhece a outra!

\- Você está bem, Sra. Figg? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

A velha feiticeira ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez, e olhou com um sorriso para o Harry.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, querido. A minha cabeça dói agora porque o sentimento mais forte da Gina é culpa, e a culpa dói muito... ela pesa e corrói... Mas a dor vai passar, e esse sentimento vai ser trabalhado, Gina. Conte com isso...

Gina engoliu seco, e pareceu não ter gostado muito dessa notícia, mas permaneceu em silêncio. A descoberta e constatação de que, afinal de contas, era ela mesmo a feiticeira, ainda devia estar sendo assimilada.

\- Eu não quero parecer rude, – Arabella quebrou o silêncio. – mas eu realmente preciso me deitar. Harry, leve Gina à próxima reunião. Ela deve fazer parte dos planejamentos agora. Conte tudo o que puder e souber a ela. Eu vou me deitar, mas a gente volta a conversar.

Arabella deixou todas as suas coisas na mesa do jeito que estavam, e se retirou de sua sala, com a mão ainda na cabeça.

\- Gina? – Harry chamou a atenção da amiga que olhava para o chão, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- E agora, Harry? – Gina ergueu a cabeça com os olhos cheios d'água. – O que vai acontecer agora? O que vai acontecer _comigo_? O Tom disse que queria matar a feiticeira... Ele quer _me_ matar, Harry, e eu não sei se agüento mais um encontro com ele...

Uma única lágrima escapou dos olhos dela, e Harry não agüentou ver amiga naquele estado. Ele se sentia tão inútil por não poder fazer nada... tudo o que ele queria é que ela ficasse bem, mas pelo jeito, muitos perigos a esperavam pela frente, e ele pouco ou nada poderia fazer por ela. Harry esticou os braços e trouxe Gina para o seu colo em um apertado abraço. Gina agora chorava sem restrição no seu ombro, enquanto Harry acariciava seus cabelos, e dizia palavras de conforto.

\- Não fica assim, Gi... a gente vai achar um jeito! _Eu _vou achar um jeito! Prometo! Eu vou te proteger... você vai ver...

Harry beijou o alto da cabeça da amiga, e ela apertou ainda mais o abraço em agradecimento, e em procura de conforto.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gi... você vai ver...


	22. Um Bom Dia

Capítulo Vinte e Dois

UM BOM DIA

\- E você, Harry? Já decidiu com quem você vai ao Baile do Dia das Bruxas?

Rony, Hermione e Harry estavam sentados na Sala Comunal, conversando, já havia algum tempo. Hermione estava apoiada no Rony em um sofá de dois lugares, enquanto Harry estava sentado no chão encostado na parede. Os braços do Rony estavam em volta da cintura da Hermione e, ocasionalmente, ele dava alguns beijinhos no pescoço dela, que faziam Hermione corar e sorrir envergonhada, mas em nenhuma das vezes ela reclamava.

\- E por que eu tenho que ir com alguém? – Harry perguntou com um tom de voz um tanto indignado. – É dia das Bruxas, não dia dos Namorados! O que tem de romântico em um monte de abóbora e morcego? Quem foi que inventou que eu tinha que ir com alguém?

Hermione riu baixinho da indignação do Harry, e Rony sorriu também. Eles já tinham conversado sobre tanta coisa, o papo estava tão legal, e Harry não entendia por que a Hermione tinha que estragar tudo mencionando esse baile...

\- Ah, Harry... – Hermione começou em um tom de voz mais gentil. – Eu tô tendo várias reuniões de monitores essa semana, e a gente tá preparando uma festa bem legal! Além do que, o Dia das Bruxas é escuro, cheio de velas, e não tem nada mais romântico do que um baile à meia luz...

Hermione suspirou feliz, mas aparentemente não convenceu o Harry, que encostou mais ainda na parede e olhou para o teto.

\- Eu ainda acho isso tudo uma besteira... – Harry disse cansado. – Tá todo mundo cheio de problema, o Voldemort voltou, tem Comensais da Morte atacando o tempo todo e, ao invés da gente se preparar pra isso, o Dumbledore propões um _baile_?

\- Eu não me importo... – disse Rony sorrindo e apertando mais os braços em volta da Hermione.

\- Ah é, né? – Respondeu Harry sorrindo também. – Gozado, porque no ano passado você só faltava subir pelas paredes em desespero... – Harry riu acompanhado pela Hermione.

\- Mas esse ano é diferente... – Rony olhou para o Harry e, sorrindo, beijou logo abaixo da orelha da Hermione.

\- Tá, tá... já entendi... – Harry disse, querendo parecer chateado e enojado, mas não conseguiu porque estava sorrindo. – Agora pode parar com esses beijinhos e comentários, porque eu não tenho estômago pra isso. – Mais uma vez, seu tom de voz foi mal interpretado pelo seu sorriso.

Os dois riram, e Rony comentou com um tom sarcástico:

\- Você tá muito mal humorado, Harry! Tá precisando arranjar uma namorada...

Rony riu mais uma vez da expressão de indignação do Harry.

\- E você tá precisando de umas porradas... Hermione? Cadê o chicote? – Harry voltou-se para a amiga, que apesar de ser _ela_ agora a indignada, também ria junto com os dois.

\- Mas falando sério, Harry-

Hermione começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Gina que entrou correndo na Sala Comunal, e foi direto para o sofá onde o irmão e ela estavam sentados. Com uma curva fechada, ela se pôs atrás do móvel e sussurrou:

\- Se o Colin perguntar, vocês não me viram...

Hermione olhou para os outros dois amigos que, como ela, estavam de sobrancelhas erguidas, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. E como que cronometrado, assim que Gina se escondeu, Colin entrou pelo buraco na parede que ficava escondido pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele olhou em volta e, aparentemente não encontrando quem ele procurava, Colin avistou os três – que suspeitamente encaravam o pobre menino. Colin sorriu e foi em direção a eles, que agora nem adiantava mais disfarçarem.

\- Vocês viram a Gina?

Rony sorriu abertamente, como o gato que acabou de engolir o canário.

\- Vi sim, Colin! – Rony segurou a mão da Hermione na sua, que provavelmente estava pronta para beliscar o seu braço, em uma tentativa de que ele parasse de falar o que não deveria. – Ela tá bem aqui atrás do sofá...

Gina saiu de trás do móvel com um olhar furioso direcionado ao irmão, e um tom de descrença. Harry, que segurava a risada, teve que ser ainda mais discreto quando viu a expressão da amiga.

\- O que você tava fazendo atrás do sofá? – Colin perguntou, um tanto confuso.

\- Eu... eu tava amarrando o sapato.

Gina se explicou com um tom quase que de pergunta, para ver se o Colin acreditaria nessa história. Mas o menino abaixou o olhar para os pés dela e, com um tom desafiante, ele disse:

\- Mas seu sapato não tem cadarço!

Gina corou até a raiz do cabelo e, dessa vez, Harry não agüentou e riu. Rony teria rido também, se não tivesse a certeza de que ouviria até não poder mais. Não só da irmã, como da Hermione também. Gina olhou furiosa para o Harry, que parou de rir na mesma hora, disfarçando a risada em um ataque de tosse.

\- Desculpa! – Harry "tossiu" mais algumas vezes. – É esse clima seco... faz um mal pra garganta...

Rony desabou em risada, e até a Hermione sorria e mordia as bochechas para não fazer o mesmo. Harry sorriu para a Gina, e ela foi desarmada: seu olhar furioso se transformou em um sorriso também e, bem baixinho, ela disse algo que parecia "palhaço!". Balançando a cabeça, Gina se recompôs e voltou-se para o Colin.

\- O que foi, Colin?

\- É que eu queria falar com você...

Gina virou-se para a Hermione e, com um olhar significativo, ela deve ter dito algo bem importante, que Harry não entendeu, mas Hermione parecia compreender muito bem.

\- Pode falar, Colin!

Colin olhou em volta e, de repente muito nervoso, ele disse abaixando a cabeça:

\- É que é meio que particular. – Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Rony, Hermione e Harry, e finalmente voltou-se para a Gina.

\- Não dá pra esperar um pouco, Colin? – Hermione ofereceu. – É que a gente tem algumas coisas pra resolver com a Gina... – Antes que Colin pudesse responder, Hermione acrescentou: – Você podia falar com ela amanhã... Como é sobre o baile de sábado, eu preciso falar com ela _agora_.

\- Sobre o baile? – Colin perguntou, ficando meio sem graça. – É... eu também ia falar sobre isso.

Rony olhou para o menino mais novo, e sorriu mais uma vez, sentindo o seu desconforto.

\- Ah, mas se você ia convidar a Gina pra ir contigo, você chegou tarde demais... – Gina olhou para o irmão com a testa franzida. Rony continuou como se nada de demais estivesse acontecendo. – Ela vai com o Harry...

\- Quê?

Na verdade, foram três pessoas que perguntaram, mas como o do Colin foi mais alto, Harry e Gina puderam disfarçar o olhar de indagação e desconforto.

\- Mas você me falou ainda há pouco que não ia com ninguém... – Colin voltou-se para a Gina, que já tinha se recuperado da surpresa do irmão.

Hermione olhou para a amiga e, antes que Gina pudesse inventar mais alguma desculpa que fosse acabar em risada novamente, ela interferiu.

\- O Harry acabou de convidá-la, e ela disse sim... pouco antes de você chegar. – Hermione sorriu, e voltou-se para o Harry. – Não foi, Harry?

O olhar da Hermione, o Harry entendeu direitinho. Era algo como: "É melhor você dizer que sim se você sabe o que é bom pra você!". Harry engoliu seco e, desviando o olhar da Hermione, ele olhou para a Gina, que agora estava _extremamente_ sem graça. Ele sorriu para a amiga, e disse voltando-se para o Colin:

\- É... foi sim. Mal aí, Colin!

Colin deu com os ombros e, com um suspiro triste, ele disse que estava tudo bem. Com um "boa noite", ele subiu para o seu quarto, apesar de ainda estar muito cedo para ir dormir.

\- O que deu em você? – Hermione perguntou para o Rony, assim que o Colin estava longe o suficiente e não pudesse mais ouvir a conversa.

Rony deu com os ombros e, quando percebeu que todos os três olhavam para ele esperando uma resposta, ele ofereceu:

\- Ah... quando eu percebi a besteira que eu tinha feito ao dizer que a Gina tava aqui, eu tive que dizer alguma coisa...

\- E por que você disse que eu tava aqui em primeiro lugar? – Gina perguntou, brava mais uma vez.

\- Foi mal, Gina! – Rony tentou se desculpar. – Como é que eu ia saber que ele queria te convidar pra ir pro baile?! Eu só achei que você tava se escondendo porque ele queria tirar uma foto, ou coisa assim...

Hermione olhou nervosa para o Harry, e ele sentiu que se um dos dois não dissesse alguma coisa, os dois irmãos provavelmente iriam começar a gritar insultos um pro outro, e mais uma briga fraterna se faria.

\- Ãh... – Hermione começou sem muito sucesso. – Vamos olhar pelo lado bom: pelo menos agora o Harry tem com quem ir, e você não vai ter que ir com o Colin, Gina!

Gina parecia pesar as palavras da amiga. Ela olhou para o Harry, provavelmente esperando que ele dissesse o que _ele_ pensava daquilo tudo. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir para ela e, baixando o olhar, Gina retribui o sorriso.

\- Tá bom, Mione... você venceu!

\- Obrigado, Mione! – Rony disse com um tom de voz um tanto exagerado, acompanhado de um abraço bem forte.

\- Não pensa que vai ficar barato assim, não! – Hermione quis parecer séria, mas estava sorrindo. – A gente ainda vai conversar sobre esse seu jeito de tratar a sua irmã e a _minha_ amiga!

Rony sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios da Hermione.

\- Pode parar! – Gina e Harry disseram juntos e bem sincronizados.

Um olhou para o outro e começaram a rir. Talvez o baile não fosse ser _tão_ chato assim, Harry pensou com um sorriso.

\- Ninguém quer a gente aqui, Mione! – Rony disse com um tom de voz dramático. – Como eu sou infeliz... nem minha própria irmã e o meu melhor amigo querem minha companhia! Vamos, Mione. – Rony levantou-se e ofereceu sua mão para ajudar a namorada a se levantar. – Vamos encontrar um lugar onde possamos lamentar nossos infortúnios...

Hermione balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e, com um sorriso, ela aceitou a mão do Rony e se levantou.

\- Lamentar seus infortúnios? – Harry perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – A última coisa que vocês vão fazer é lamentar...

Gina e Rony sorriram, mas ele por outro motivo. Rony voltou-se para o Harry, e disse sarcástico:

\- E você pode morrer de inveja! – Rony abraçou Hermione por trás, e os dois estavam já saindo, quando o Rony acrescentou mais um comentário. – Comportem-se, crianças! Façam o que eu digo, não façam o que eu faço...

Harry e Gina riram, enquanto os outros dois amigos saíam da Sala Comunal para "lamentar seus infortúnios".

\- Desculpa pelo que o Rony fez, Harry. – Gina voltou-se para o amigo, sentando no sofá que estava agora desocupado. Harry não saíra ainda do chão.

\- Tudo bem, Gi... – Harry disse com um sorriso. – Eu não tinha com quem ir mesmo... Pelo menos eu fico feliz que seja com você...

Gina ficou ligeiramente corada, e até o Harry sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável depois que analisou melhor o que disse. Ele preferiu mudar de assunto.

\- E como é que você tá, Gina? Aceitando melhor?

Gina olhou para ele e suspirou cansada. Ele nem precisava especificar _o que_ que ela estava ou não aceitando melhor. Ela sabia muito bem que ele estava falando da constatação de que era ela a feiticeira. Desde aquela conversa com a Sra. Figg, os dois disfarçaram muito bem para o resto dos amigos que nada de importante estava acontecendo. Mas sempre que estavam sozinhos, o assunto voltava a pesar. Naquela noite mesmo, Harry contara à Gina sobre a Ordem, e fez um breve resumo das últimas reuniões. Mas mesmo os resumos sendo breves, Gina tivera muitas perguntas, e já anoitecera há muito tempo quando os dois voltaram para a Sala Comunal. Eles tinham até perdido o horário da janta, o que colaborou ainda mais com seu atraso, porque tiveram que passar pela cozinha para comerem alguma coisa. Dobby ficara maravilhado em ver o Harry mais uma vez – volta e meia ele passava na cozinha para visitar o amigo. Os elfos domésticos, que sempre adoravam visitas, trataram logo de servir os pedidos dos dois, que comeram com vontade, já que a última refeição que tinham feito era o almoço, e já era bem mais de nove horas. Harry e Gina inventaram que a Sra. Figg pediu a ajuda dos dois para a preparação de uma próxima aula, e os amigos acreditaram, não querendo ter que interrogar os dois. Até o presente momento, tudo aparentava estar bem, mas Harry nunca esqueceria o quão chateada Gina ficara aquela noite, e ele estava genuinamente preocupado com o bem-estar da amiga.

\- E eu tenho outra escolha, Harry? – Gina forçou um sorriso. – Se eu fingir que não é comigo, o problema não vai embora só porque eu quero... É melhor aceitar e me proteger, certo?

Harry sorriu de volta para ela, e admirou a amiga pela força de vontade. Cada vez mais a Gina crescia em seu padrão.

\- Sai do chão, Harry... – Gina encostou-se em um canto do sofá para dar espaço para ele sentar. – Tá esfriando rápido esse ano, e tudo que a gente menos precisa é você doente na estréia da Grifinória em quadribol...

Harry levantou-se e foi sentar do lado da Gina. Ele se sentou de lado, encostado no braço do sofá, e com perna de índio para que ficasse de frente para a amiga, que também estava de lado. Com um sorriso, ele disse:

\- Quer dizer então que a minha saúde só é importante por causa do time de quadribol?

Gina abriu o sorriso.

\- Claro! Pelo quadribol, e agora porque você é o meu par no baile do Dia das Bruxas... Já pensou que vergonha ter que explicar por que eu tô sozinha...?!

\- O Rony é que tem razão, viu... – Harry disse ironicamente e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Eu sou um indesejado! Você só quer me usar, né, Gina?

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Harry, como sempre, não pôde deixar de rir com ela.

\- Eu não passo de um homem objeto pra você, né, Gi? – Harry perguntou com um tom de voz dramático e irônico ao mesmo tempo. – Vamos todos usar o pobre Harry, e depois jogar fora quando ele não tiver mais uso!

Gina riu mais uma vez e se aproximou dele com um abraço.

\- Tadinho dele... as mulheres não têm respeito por você, né, Harry? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Ainda abraçado com ela, Harry apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da Gina e disse, fingindo que estava chorando:

\- Nenhum! Principalmente as ruivas! Elas são as piores!

E foi rindo e de bom humor que os dois passaram o resto da noite. Um pouco mais tarde, Hermione e Rony voltaram com sorrisos bobos nos rostos, e os quatro disseram boa noite, cada um indo para os seus respectivos quartos. O dia hoje tinha sido maravilhoso para o Harry, e ele queria guardar bem esse dia na memória: ninguém falara do Voldemort e suas ameaças, ele não teve aula do Snape, o último treino de quadribol antes da estréia foi maravilhosamente bem, ele ficou horas conversando com o Rony e a Hermione como nos "velhos tempos", e ele finalmente tinha alguém com quem ir ao baile. Dias assim eram difíceis de conseguir quando se estava passando por tudo o que Harry, passava esse ano. E foi até por isso, que quando ele foi dormir, um sorriso não deixou seu rosto, e ele não teve nenhum pesadelo aquela noite.


	23. Antes do Baile

Capítulo Vinte e Três

ANTES DO BAILE

\- Você compreende agora, Gina? – Arabella Figg olhou séria para a mais nova dos Weasleys, mas apesar da rigidez, seu olhar também carregava muita solidariedade e simpatia. – Eu queria que você ouvisse a _minha_ história, para que a _sua_ não tome o mesmo rumo. A feitiçaria deve ser uma dádiva, e não uma maldição...

Harry olhou para Gina, que estava de cabeça abaixada, e suspeitou que a menina estava assim porque não queria que nem a Sra. Figg nem o Dumbledore a vissem com lágrimas nos olhos. Os quatro estavam em reunião naquela tarde de sábado – horas antes do baile – para falarem sobre a profecia, e os futuros treinamentos pelos quais Gina teria que passar, para que lidasse melhor com seus novos poderes.

\- Pelo menos devemos agradecer pelas pequenas vantagens que nos surgiram. – Dumbledore sorriu e olhou animado para Harry e Gina. – Encontramos a feiticeira em tempo de poder prepará-la para eventuais dificuldades, deciframos toda a profecia, e temos do nosso lado a amizade... – Dumbledore respirou fundo depois de uma pequena pausa. – É esperançoso saber que há laços de amizade entre vocês dois, Harry e Gina. Isso além de facilitar o nosso trabalho, fornece-nos uma grande vantagem com relação a Voldemort. Ele sabe o que o amor é capaz de fazer, graças a sua mãe e seu sacrifício, Harry. Mas a amizade ele não conhece... para ele, só a traição conta, e talvez esteja aí a nossa esperança de provar-lhe o contrário.

Harry permanecera em silêncio durante quase toda aquela reunião. Gina também contribuíra com muito pouco: Arabella Figg e Alvo Dumbledore é que tinham muito a dizer e explicar. Era difícil Harry e Gina terem chances de escapar de seus amigos para conversarem seriamente com o Diretor e a 6ª Feiticeira, e por isso que essa tarde de sábado fora escolhida. Estavam todos alvoroçados e excitados com o baile que aconteceria naquela noite. O Dia das Bruxas só seria na terça-feira, mas os professores decidiram que o baile deveria ser no sábado que antecedia o feriado. Muitos alunos reclamaram e disseram que era porque no sábado não tinha aula e, dessa maneira, eles não poderiam perder um dia de aula. Mas Harry suspeitava que o verdadeiro motivo da mudança de data, fora o fato de que dia 31 de Outubro era o Samhaim, ou o dia "entre-mundos" como era mais conhecido. Harry acreditava que Dumbledore preferiu ser mais cauteloso esse ano com suas festividades, já que o Voldemort estava à espreita mais uma vez. O Samhaim era o dia mais "poderoso" do ano, o que propiciaria um grande ataque de Voldemort se ele tal quisesse. E não seria nada fácil intervir e proteger as vítimas de um ocasional ataque se vários membros da Ordem da Fênix estivessem vigiando adolescentes em um baile de Dia das Bruxas.

\- E por falar em amigos, Harry... – Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio que se estabelecera naquela sala. – O Hagrid está voltando. – Dumbledore sorriu ao ver Harry encarar essa notícia como uma _ótima_ notícia.

\- Desculpa interromper, mas o tempo está passando, e a gente ainda tem que definir alguns detalhes... – Arabella acrescentou, mais uma vez, com uma expressão séria.

\- Sim, minha querida amiga... – Dumbledore concordou. – O tempo urge!

\- Certo. – Arabella sorriu. – Gina, então você já sabe que vai ter sessões de treinamento comigo. O horário vai ser acertado de acordo com as suas aulas e treinos - não queremos que ninguém suspeite de nada.

Gina balançou a cabeça em concordância, e Dumbledore voltou-se para a menina também.

\- Só que dessa vez, Srta. Weasley, essas sessões serão exclusivamente entre você e a Arabella. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Nada de Harry para interromper...

Gina ficou visivelmente corada, mas sorria quando concordava com o Diretor.

\- Eu acredito que já esteja ficando realmente tarde, e seria melhor se vocês fossem se preparar para o baile. Os pares de vocês, com certeza, devem estar se perguntando onde vocês estão...

Dumbledore sorria abertamente quando dizia aquilo, e seus olhos brilhavam com muito humor. Harry suspeitava que o Diretor soubesse de algo que só ele ficaria sabendo. Harry olhou para Gina, que sorria para ele. Ela ainda estava um tanto corada, mas provavelmente achava aquela cena tão engraçada quanto o Dumbledore.

\- Na verdade... – Harry começou meio sem jeito. – a gente vai junto, então não tem ninguém pra ficar preocupado...

\- Ah! Vocês vão juntos?! Que maravilha então! – Dumbledore abriu ainda mais o sorriso, e Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que o tom de voz que o Diretor usara, fora um tanto sarcástico: como se ele já soubesse muito bem que os dois iriam juntos. – Bom, mas acredito que seus amigos, então, estejam curiosos sobre a sua localização. E sendo assim, é melhor vocês irem. Rumores fantásticos começam assim, e fofoca não é algo com o que vocês devem lidar agora...

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se com expressões de confusão e, assim que se levantaram para se retirarem, ouviram o Dumbledore rir e comentar com a Sra. Figg: "essas crianças de hoje... nada como a adolescência para me fazer rir um pouco...". Mais uma vez, Harry e Gina não entenderam nada, e acharam melhor deixar estar. Estava para nascer alguém que entendesse as excentricidades de Alvo Dumbledore.

Em pouco tempo, os dois amigos estavam de volta na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que estava barulhenta e cheia de pessoas passando de um lado para o outro. Os dois entraram o mais discretamente possível, e se direcionaram ao sofá onde Rony e Hermione estavam sentados.

\- Gina! – Hermione tomou conhecimento da chegada dos dois. – Até que enfim! Já estou te esperando há um tempo pra a gente se arrumar...

Hermione levantou-se e, sem nem deixar a menina responder, ela pegou a mão da Gina e a arrastou escadas acima. Harry e Rony sorriram ao ver Hermione tão entusiasmada com algo que não fosse tarefa ou aulas extras.

Harry sentou-se no chão de frente para o Rony, enquanto o amigo perguntava onde ele a Gina estiveram boa parte daquela tarde. Balançando os ombros e com um ar de pouca importância, ele disse que os dois estiveram conversando. Não era nenhuma mentira, e o Rony não achou que havia nada de demais naquilo.

Os dois permaneceram conversando por um bom tempo, até que a Sala Comunal estivesse bem mais silenciosa do que quando Harry chegara a ela. Curioso, ele olhou em volta, e entendeu o porquê da diminuição do barulho. Estavam agora na Sala Comunal apenas alguns alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano e, dos mais velhos, apenas os meninos estavam presentes. Aparentemente, todas as meninas tinham subido para se arrumar, e a barulheira tinha provavelmente se mudado para os dormitórios femininos. Foi até porque o barulho diminui, que quase todos na Sala Comunal notaram quando um pacote marrom desceu as escadas sozinho – com certeza enfeitiçado – e se direcionou para o sofá onde o Rony estava sentado. Sem cerimônia nenhuma, ele caiu no chão, bem à frente do Rony. Harry olhou o pacote tão confuso quanto o seu amigo. Acima do papel de embrulho marrom havia um bilhete que dizia simplesmente "Rony". Os dois amigos entreolharam-se e, com uma sobrancelha erguida, Rony procedeu à abertura do pacote.

Assim que Rony viu o que era, suas sobrancelhas ergueram, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Harry, curioso com a reação do amigo, resolveu dar uma espiadinha no que era também. Foi aí que ele entendeu a reação do amigo. O papel marrom escondia dos olhos uma veste a rigor com um tecido azul marinho bem escuro, que só podia ser diferenciado do preto quando a luz batia. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas pensando quem poderia ter mandado aquele presente para o Rony. Nem aniversário dele era, e a roupa não poderia ter chegado em hora melhor. Levantando a cabeça, Harry viu Fred olhando para ele e o irmão e, assim que seus olhares se encontraram, Fred deu uma piscadinha conspiratória. Sorrindo, Harry virou-se e viu Jorge descendo as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos.

Agora tudo se explicava! Harry lembrou-se do pedido que fizera aos gêmeos quando entregou os mil galeões a eles no final do último ano letivo. O prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo – que trazia tanta culpa para o Harry – tinha sido um "presente" para os gêmeos, e ele pedira aos dois que comprassem um traje a rigor para o Rony com aquele dinheiro.

\- De quem será? – Rony perguntou confuso.

\- Ora, é seu! Tinha seu nome... – Harry respondeu, dando com os ombros.

\- Tá... – Rony continuou. – Mas quem foi que _mandou_? Se tivesse sido a minha mãe (coisa que eu acho muito improvável) ela teria avisado... – Rony de repente ergueu a cabeça e olhou desconfiado para o amigo. – Não foi você, foi Harry?

Harry olhou para o amigo, e tentou pensar no que seria melhor falar agora. Harry sabia muito bem como o Rony era orgulhoso com que dizia a respeito de dinheiro e sua pobreza. Ele não podia dizer que tinha sido ele, mesmo que o dinheiro gasto tinha sido ganho seu. Harry fingiu tanta confusão quanto a do Rony, e dando com os ombros mais uma vez, ele disse:

\- Eu tava aqui com você... como é que eu poderia fazer um pacote voar de lá cima das escadas...?! – Rony pareceu engolir a resposta, mas ainda parecia muito confuso. – Você não sabe mesmo quem foi?

Harry continuou a fingir com um tom carregado com um tanto de cinismo, e Rony acreditou que seu amigo nada sabia sobre o misterioso presente. Harry ficava feliz que os gêmeos tinham feito o que ele pedira. Rony não dizia, mas Harry sabia que ele estava muito chateado por seus pais não poderem ter comprado roupas novas para ele. Sua mãe havia simplesmente remendado o traje a rigor do ano passado e seu uniforme. Rony crescera de mais nos últimos anos, e estava começando a ficar difícil não notar os remendo para fazer suas roupas um pouco maior. Olhando no relógio, Harry achou melhor que eles também fossem se vestir.

\- Bom, então já que você tem até roupa nova pra impressionar a Mione, estragaria a surpresa se a gente se atrasasse... ela iria ficar furiosa! – Harry sorriu para o amigo, que ficou ligeiramente corado quando ele mencionou uma surpresa para a Hermione. – Vamos que eu ainda quero tomar banho, e daqui a pouco o banheiro vai estar congestionado...

Os dois se levantaram e começaram a se direcionarem às escadas para começarem a se preparar para o baile. Em pouco tempo já estavam de volta, e esperando pela Hermione e pela Gina, que ainda não tinham aparecido.

\- Será que elas demoram ainda? – Harry perguntou, já pensando em quanto tempo ele teria que ficar esperando.

\- Não... – Rony respondeu sentando-se em um sofá para esperar seu par. – A Hermione disse que vai ter que chegar um pouco mais cedo: "assuntos de monitora"! – Rony sorriu lembrando-se do comentário da namorada. – E você sabe o quanto ela _odeia_ atrasos...

Harry sorriu lembrando-se das várias vezes que ele e o Rony ouviram da Hermione por chegarem atrasados. Ou então, havia outras vezes em que ela nem falava nada. Só um _olhar_ já era o suficiente para dizer que ela estava _muito_ brava e/ou decepcionada com os dois.

\- E por falar nela... – Harry disse, olhando a amiga descer as escadas.

Rony subitamente levantou a cabeça e, quando viu Hermione, levantou-se de pronto do sofá. Até aquele momento, Rony não havia mostrado nenhum traço de nervosismo, mas foi só a Hermione aparecer, que o Harry pôde notar que o Rony na mesma hora começou a suar frio.

Hermione descia o resto dos degraus, e Harry começou a prestar mais atenção à reação tanto do Rony quanto da Hermione. A amiga estava com uma roupa diferente da que usara no ano passado, mas seu cabelo estava com o mesmo penteado, ou algum bem parecido. Ela sorria e, quando viu Rony, seu sorriso abriu mais ainda. Logo atrás da Hermione, descia Gina, que parecia estar ligeiramente envergonhada e um tanto sem jeito. Harry não sabia dizer se Gina usava ou não a mesma roupa do ano passado, porque ele não se lembrava do que ela usara no ano anterior, mas ele sabia que a roupa lhe caía muito bem. Naquele instante, a primeira coisa que o Harry reparou sobre a Gina, é que ela estava _diferente_. Seu cabelo estava solto, – provavelmente coisa da Hermione, Harry pensou com um sorriso. – e formava cachos que caíam sobre os seus ombros e suas costas. Cada detalhe dela era _diferente_, mas Harry, com mais um sorriso, chegou à conclusão de que se ela tinha mudado, tinha sido definitivamente para a melhor. Harry lembrou-se do choque que teve no ano passado ao ver a Hermione tão diferente. Mas com a melhor amiga, ele não se sentiu da maneira que se sentia agora: ao olhar para Gina – que era o seu par – Harry de repente sentiu-se diminuído. Ele olhou para a amiga que estava tão bonita, e chamaria tanta atenção, e ele sentiu que talvez ele não fosse a melhor pessoa para acompanhá-la. Talvez seria melhor se ela fosse acompanhada por alguém que realmente _gostaria_ de ir àquele baile. Alguém que se arrumasse bem para aquilo, assim como a Gina obviamente tinha feito.

\- Hermione... – Rony sussurrou maravilhado quando as duas amigas se aproximaram deles. – Você tá... _linda_!

Hermione ficou _muito_ corada, mas não foi só ela. Rony também deve ter se dado conta de que tinha dito aquilo em público e logo estava tão vermelho ou mais que ela. Gina virou os olhos para o irmão e, com um sorriso, disse:

\- Patético!

Rony ficou ainda mais sem graça, mas Gina sorriu e deu uma piscadinha para a Hermione, querendo dizer que ela só fizera aquele comentário para provocar o irmão. Hermione sorriu de volta e voltou-se para Harry e Gina.

\- Eu vou ter que ir mais cedo, porque os monitores têm que se reunir brevemente antes do começo da festa... mas se vocês quiserem, vocês podem ir mais tarde...

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e com um sinal afirmativo de sua cabeça, Gina respondeu:

\- Tá tudo bem, Mione... a gente não se importa de chegar um pouquinho mais cedo... – Gina sorriu. – Quem sabe assim a gente não chama muita atenção...

Hermione sorriu de volta e disse em um tom de voz exasperado.

\- Você tem que parar com isso, Gina! Você está _linda_! Você _tem _que chamar atenção. Mesmo que você não queira... – Hermione abriu ainda mais o sorriso e, com uma breve olhada para o Rony, ela voltou-se para o Harry. – Ela não está _linda_, Harry?

Harry olhou para a Gina, que agora estava ainda mais envergonhada, e com um sorriso caloroso, ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Tá sim... – Harry disse tão baixinho, que até pensou que não tinha dito em voz alta.

\- Patético! – Rony disse com um tom de voz sarcástico, e com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Harry e Gina ambos reagiram. Gina deu um tapa no braço esquerdo do irmão, e Harry, não tão delicado quanto a amiga, fez o mesmo no braço direito.

\- Ai! – Rony disse indignado, e esfregando os braços com suas mãos. – O quê que é isso? Vocês ensaiaram por acaso?

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, e toda a vergonha passou naquele instante. Os dois começaram a rir, e até Hermione segurava a risada enquanto beijava o rosto do Rony, em uma tentativa de consolar o namorado.

\- É, né?! É sempre assim! – Rony disse em um tom exageradamente dramatizado. – Ninguém se importa com o Rony aqui! Vamos todos bater no Rony!

Harry e Gina riram mais ainda, mas a Hermione, com um sorriso, virou-se para ele e com um tom de voz sugestivo, ela perguntou:

\- Isso é um convite?

Harry e Gina olharam para ela de sobrancelhas erguidas, mas não deixaram de sorrir. Rony, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso enorme, e com o mesmo tom de voz da Hermione, ele respondeu:

\- Se você prometer bater com carinho...

\- Rony!

O tom de voz da Hermione era de indignação, mas ela sorria, e Harry e Gina mais uma vez caíram na gargalhada. Se havia um relacionamento que sempre faria o Harry rir, era o do Rony com a Hermione. A amiga balançou a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada de um lado para o outro, e disse:

\- É melhor a gente ir, vai... Senão a gente não chega lá hoje!

Os quatro amigos saíram pelo buraco do retrato, e foram ao Salão Principal – onde a festa aconteceria. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram uma pessoa com quem ultimamente não haviam conversado muito – e ninguém achava ruim que a situação permanecesse daquela maneira. A única que ainda tinha algum contato com ele, era a Hermione, porque os dois eram monitores. Mas nessas ocasiões, sua arrogância era diminuída, devido ao fato de que ele estava sem seus comparsas. Mas dessa vez ele não estava só.

\- Ora, ora... vejam quem está aqui!

\- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Rony ordenou. – Ninguém tem saco pra te agüentar não!

Era como se Draco Malfoy nem tivesse escutado o que o Rony dissera. Com o seu usual tom de voz sarcástico, ele disse depois de passar os olhos por cada um dos quatro.

\- O pobretão Weasley, e sua namorada sangue-ruim que ninguém quis! O casal _perfeito_! – Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam atrás do Draco, riram do comentário do amigo. – E logo ao lado, a maior surpresa de todas! Harry Potter está de namorada nova! Chamem o "Profeta Diário"! Uma matéria precisa ser escrita sobre isso!

Draco levantou um lado apenas de seus lábios, formando um meio sorriso que era ainda mais irritante do que se ele estivesse rindo. Crabbe e Goyle continuaram rindo atrás dele, o que só fez aumentar o sorriso do Draco. Rony estava pronto para se atirar em cima do filhinho-de-papai, e transfigurar o rosto dele, até que aquele sorriso irritante saísse de seu rosto definitivamente. Mas Hermione o segurou – provavelmente o fazendo lembrar do motivo de sua última detenção. Quem reagiu primeiro, antes mesmo do Harry, foi a Gina.

\- Vê se _cresce_, Malfoy! Será que a sua vida é tão patética a ponto de sua única diversão ser encher a paciência dos outros?! Se _toca_!

Gina falou com seu tom de voz alterado e, provavelmente, faltava pouco para ela também explodir. Malfoy, ao invés de se ofender, sorriu ainda mais.

\- Não quer você me _tocar_? Eu garanto que ia _crescer_ rapidinho!

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, e olhou Gina de cima a baixo com um olhar apreciativo. Tudo que ela pôde fazer foi olhar enojada para ele. Harry nunca se sentiu tão bravo com o Malfoy quanto naquele momento.

\- Seu filho da-

\- Que que tá acontecendo aqui?

Harry estava pronto para xingar o Malfoy e partir pra cima dele, sem se importar nem um pouco com Crabbe e Goyle, quando uma voz grossa e alta o interrompeu. Harry, furioso, olhou para trás para ver quem era, e sentiu um alívio enorme quando reconheceu Rúbeo Hagrid com uma expressão demasiada séria.

\- Nada... _Professor_! – Malfoy respondeu dando ênfase em "professor", com certeza como uma forma de insulto. – A gente só estava... conversando!

\- Eu não acredito nem por um minuto, Malfoy! É melhor você ir antes que _eu_ também perca a minha paciência.

Malfoy olhou com desdém para os quatro, e mais ainda para o Hagrid. Se havia uma coisa que irritava em Draco Malfoy, era o fato de que ele conseguia transformar qualquer fato em uma coisa sem importância se assim lhe conviesse. Ele e seus dois "capangas" se retiraram, deixando para trás quatro alunos que, por um momento, até esqueceram da existência intragável de Draco Malfoy para dar as boas-vindas a um grande amigo.

\- Hagrid! Que saudades! – Gina sorriu, e o abraçou.

\- Mas como você está linda, pequena! – Gina corou, e Hagrid sorriu. – Aliás, todos vocês estão muito bem!

\- Onde você estava, Hagrid? – Hermione perguntou curiosa. – Não que a Professora Grubbly-Prank não seja boa, não é isso... Mas é que igual a você, não tem ninguém!

Hagrid ficou muito emocionado com o comentário da Hermione, e puxou a menina em um abraço forte, que a pegou completamente desprevenida.

\- Eu fui fazer uns trabalhinhos para o Dumbledore. – Hagrid ficou sério. – Mas é segredo absoluto, e eu não posso falar pra vocês!

\- Nossa! – Hermione, de repente, lembrou-se de algo importante. – A reunião! Eu preciso ir, não posso chegar atrasada... até o _Malfoy_ já deve estar lá!

E, com isso, a menina deixou os amigos apressada.

\- E por falar em Malfoy... – Hagrid começou. – O que estava acontecendo quando eu cheguei aqui? Mais um pouco e o Harry tinha partido pra cima dele...

Os três amigos que ficaram conversando com o Hagrid entreolharam-se e, com um suspiro cansado, Harry respondeu:

\- Nada de anormal, levando em consideração que a gente está falando do _Malfoy_... – Harry parecia enojado só de falar o nome dele. – Ele falou umas besteiras, e eu quase perdi a cabeça...

\- Mas ele sempre fala besteiras... – Hagrid interferiu. – O que aconteceu de tão grave dessa vez que você quase põe em jogo a festa de hoje?

Harry abaixou a cabeça em derrota. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que ele perdera a cabeça daquela maneira...

\- É que dessa vez ele foi longe demais! – Rony respondeu irado. – Ele falou da Gina! Mas... mas foi pior!

Hagrid olhou curioso do Rony para a Gina. A menina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, e não conseguia olhar para nenhum dos três por nada... Hagrid decidiu que seria melhor nem perguntar.

\- Bom... então vamos deixar isso pra lá! – Hagrid sorriu. – Vamos falar de coisas mais felizes! Agora eu quero que vocês me contem o que tem acontecido com vocês enquanto eu estive ausente!

Todos se sentiram aliviados com a mudança de assunto e, em pouco tempo, estavam conversando sobre assuntos diversos, esperando que o resto do pessoal chegasse, e que o baile começasse.


	24. Após o Baile

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

APÓS O BAILE

\- Por que tão triste, Hagrid? – Gina perguntou, voltando-se para o amigo.

\- É que esse é o primeiro Dia das Bruxas de que minhas abóboras não fazem parte da decoração... Eu não tive tempo de plantá-las e acompanhá-las esse ano...

A decoração esse ano não tinha as abóboras gigantes do Hagrid, mas ainda assim estava bastante bem feita, com muito preto, roxo e cor de laranja. Os fantasmas foram convidados, e até o aniversário de morte do Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça fora lembrado. A comida tinha sido caprichada, e era toda temática à festa. Os gêmeos Weasleys, claro, adoraram a idéia, e viviam oferecendo a todos que passassem as coisas mais diversas: dedos de crianças trouxas, que na verdade eram gomas de mascar; sapos ensangüentados, que eram sapos de chocolate com calda de morango; e a lista era enorme. Mas Harry só ousou experimentar o que estava na mesa da festa, porque tudo o que os gêmeos ofereciam era produto das "Gemialidades Weasleys", e ele poderia apostar que os efeitos colaterais dos logros não seriam nada agradáveis para ele, e hilários para os outros.

Gina olhou para o Harry como que perguntando o que seria o melhor para dizer naquele momento, mas ele também não tinha nem idéia do que dizer. Ele e Gina conversavam com o amigo enquanto Hermione e Rony estavam dançando e, aparentemente, nem aí para ninguém que não fosse eles mesmos. Para eles, a noite era só deles.

\- Mas você não gostou da decoração, Hagrid? A Hermione trabalhou tanto nela...

Gina perguntou com um tom de voz baixo e olhou para o Harry com um sorriso. Ele entendia muito bem o que a amiga estava tentando fazer: ao dizer que a Hermione se empenhara na decoração: o Hagrid iria deixar de ver que o que ele _não_ fez, para passar a ver o que a amiga _fez_. O Hagrid nunca magoaria os sentimentos de nenhum deles dizendo que não gostou de algo que eles tenham feito, mesmo que ele não tenha gostado. Ele era bom demais para isso.

\- Gostei! Claro que eu gostei! – Hagrid disse um tanto exasperado. – A pequena Hermione fez um ótimo trabalho e eu me orgulho muito dela...

Harry sorriu para a Gina ao ver que seu plano dera certo. Hagrid olhou para onde Rony e Hermione e vários outros casais estavam dançando, e deu um suspiro de alegria.

\- É tão bonitinho ver os dois juntos. – Harry seguiu sua linha de visão e viu o Rony e a Hermione. – Eles sempre brigaram tanto, e agora estão namorando!

Gina riu e Harry, claro, seguiu seu exemplo.

\- É, Hagrid! Finalmente esse bobão do meu irmão pôde ver o que estava bem de baixo do seu nariz o tempo todo...

\- É sim! – Hagrid tirou seu olhar dos casais e se voltou para Harry e Gina . – E vocês dois? Por que estão aqui sentados comigo ao invés de dançando com os outros? Vão lá! Vão se divertir um pouco! – Hagrid sorriu em encorajamento.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e, balançando os ombros como se não tivessem outra opção, levantaram-se e se juntaram aos outros casais que dançavam animados. A festa até agora tinha sido bem divertida, e Harry pôde até esquecer naqueles momentos as suas preocupações. Ele acreditava que Gina fazia o mesmo, e se sentia um tanto aliviado que os dois pudessem fazer isso. Todas as tensões de reuniões da Ordem e segredos para com os amigos estavam começando a sobrecarregá-lo, e como a Gina era a única com quem ele podia conversar sobre isso, ela também deveria estar tão cansada quanto ele. Talvez a idéia do Dumbledore de fazer uma festa não tinha sido _tão_ ruim assim.

Durante o baile, Harry observou os vários outros casais, e pôde se divertir ao notar o comportamento de alguns. Parvati e Simas, que vieram juntos, estavam mais se beijando do que dançando: volta e meia sumiam, e voltavam bem mais desarrumados do que há alguns minutos. Mas isso não era nada de demais. O interessante era que Lilá, a melhor amiga da Parvati, naquele momento não era _tão _sua amiga assim. Ela olhava feio para a Parvati, e o mais curioso, é que o Simas quando percebia isso, exagerava ainda mais. As cenas de ciúmes eram óbvias, e só eles é que não conseguiam notar. O Colin estava acompanhado de Jô Halliwell, uma amiga da Gina da Corvinal. Mas ele estava mais interessado na sua câmera do que na Jô. Ele vivia tirando fotos de tudo, mas principalmente da Gina, Harry notou não se sentindo muito feliz com o Colin naquele momento. Draco Malfoy estava acompanhado de Pansy Parkinson, e os dois já tinham recebido várias advertências de professores para manterem um comportamento mais adequado a uma festa, até que eles resolveram deixar o baile de vez para fazerem, com certeza, coisas que horrorizariam os professores se eles soubessem o que estava se passando.

Quem estava gostando bastante da festa também, eram os fantasmas, principalmente o Barão Sangrento e Pirraça, o poltergeist. Eles podiam assustar os alunos o quanto quisessem naquela noite, e era exatamente isso que faziam, e riam até não poderem mais das reações diversas que conseguiam de várias pessoas.

No geral, a Festa de Dia das Bruxas estava sendo um sucesso, e Harry reconheceu que gostou bem mais desse baile do que o do ano passado. No Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo, sua maior preocupação era observar Cho Chang, e ficar deprimido a noite inteira ao ver que ela estava bem feliz por estar acompanhada pelo Cedrico Diggory. Enquanto nesse ano, ele ficou mais com seus amigos, conversou e riu bastante, e até dançar estava sendo divertido. Ele não era nenhum Fred Astaire, mas como a Gina também não era a Ginger Rogers, até que eles estavam se saindo bem. Como o mais importante era se divertir, eles não estavam nem aí se estavam dançando certinho ou não. E o mesmo acontecia com o Rony e a Hermione. Ela dançava bem melhor que ele, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Para ela, só de estar ali com o Rony já era o suficiente.

\- Bom, pelo menos eu vou conseguir andar amanhã... – Gina disse com um sorriso.

Harry, confuso, ergueu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

\- Como assim?

\- É que no baile do ano passado, o Neville pisou tanto no meu pé, que eu mal pude andar no dia seguinte! – Gina riu. – Não me leva a mal, o Neville é muito bonzinho, um amor. Mas eu tenho pena de quem teve que dançar com ele esse ano.

Harry riu também, e sentiu um _flash_ em cima dele. Olhando em volta, ele avistou mais uma vez Colin Creevey. Mas dessa vez, a foto não era só da Gina: Colin fotografara os dois, a Gina _e_ ele.

\- Colin! – Gina disse com um sorriso. – Pra que tantas fotos?

Colin deu com os ombros e sorriu de volta.

\- Você veio com a Jô, não foi? – Gina continuou. – Eu nem pude falar com ela... manda um beijo pra ela, tá bom?

Sem nem esperar a resposta do amigo, Gina pegou a mão do Harry e praticamente o arrastou dali. Harry não entendeu nada, mas a seguiu mesmo assim. Quando os dois já estavam a uma distância razoável do Colin, Gina voltou-se para o Harry.

\- Ai desculpa, Harry! – Gina suspirou cansada. – Mas é que eu _odeio_ tirar foto, e o Colin essa noite tá atacado! Não pára de fotografar todo mundo!

Harry sorriu em compreensão.

\- Todo mundo é exagero, Gina... De cada três fotos que ele tira, uma é de "todo mundo" as outras duas são suas!

Gina olhou surpresa para ele, e Harry riu de sua expressão.

\- Eu acho muito bom... – Harry disse sorrindo. – Pelo menos, ele parou de tirar fotos _minhas_. Parece que a vítima agora é você...

Gina franziu a testa e bateu de leve no ombro do Harry.

\- Quer dizer que quando _você_ é a vítima, o Colin é pentelho; mas quando _eu_ é que sou a vítima, tá tudo bem?!

Harry riu e pegou a mão da Gina, encaminhando os dois para fora um pouco. O ar estava bem abafado dentro do Salão Principal, e um pouquinho menos de barulho para os dois conversarem não faria mal a ninguém.

\- "_Tudo_ bem", não tá, né?! Afinal, você tá comigo, e eu devo ter saído em várias fotos por tabela... – Harry sorria abertamente, mas como ele e Gina andavam lado a lado, ela não podia vê-lo.

\- Ah... então o único motivo de você achar ruim ele ficar tirando fotos minhas, é porque você pode ter saído em algumas delas? Que solidariedade, Harry... Você me comove! – Gina disse rindo enquanto os dois se afastavam do castelo em direção ao lago.

A caminhada até o lago foi feita com alguns ocasionais comentários e risadas, mas em sua maioria, foi feita em silêncio. Assim que os dois chegaram até a margem do lago, sentaram-se e ficaram em silêncio por ainda mais um tempo.

\- Por que a gente tá aqui, Harry? – Gina perguntou em um tom de voz baixinho. Os dois haviam deixado a barulheira toda da festa bem para trás, e agora, na beira do lago, os únicos sons ouvidos vinham da Floresta, ou então das criaturas que viviam no fundo dele.

\- Pra fugir do barulho... – Harry deu com os ombros e continuou olhando para o lago. – E também porque eu queria te mostrar isso.

Harry tirou um pergaminho do bolso e, pela primeira vez desde que os dois saíram do castelo, Harry olhou para a Gina. Ele estendeu sua mão e Gina pegou o pergaminho dele. Mas antes que ela visse melhor o que era, ela perguntou:

\- E o que é "isso"?

Harry abaixou a cabeça e se voltou mais uma vez para o lago.

\- Lê!

Gina olhou para ele com preocupação por mais alguns instantes, e então se voltou para o pergaminho, abrindo-o e examinando seu conteúdo.

_Harry,_

_Eu já estou sabendo das novidades. O Dumbledore contou a mim e ao Aluado sobre você e sua 7_ _ª_ _ amiga (não quero que isso caia em mãos erradas). Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer nesse momento, é que vocês se mantenham fortes, e que não se deixem abalar por futuras preocupações. Eu sei que é difícil pensar assim, mas quanto mais vocês se preocuparem com o que pode acontecer, pior vai ser para vocês. Esse conselho não foi dado ao seu pai e à sua mãe quando ela descobriu que estava grávida, e a situação ficou pior ainda. Todos estavam com medo redobrado, tentando protegê-la do Voldemort, que na época tinha maiores motivos ainda para matar a sua mãe. Se ele matasse a Lílian, o próximo Gryffindor morreria também. Nossa apreensão foi tanta, que a sua mãe quase perdeu o bebê por causa da tensão. Claro que nada de tão grave poderia acontecer com vocês dois, mas eu queria que você soubesse dessa história, para que você percebesse que, por vezes, não é necessário o próprio Voldemort para causar desgraças. Só a "pré-ocupação" com pensamentos do que ele **possa** vir a fazer, já é o suficiente para gerar pânico._

_Não quero nem aconselho que vocês esqueçam de tudo, e finjam que o problema não exista com esperanças de que ele vá embora _ _–_ _ primeiro porque com isso vocês não conseguirão nada, e segundo porque acredito que vocês têm mais senso do que isso. A única coisa que eu quero, é que vocês não deixem de viver por causa do Voldemort. Dessa maneira, vocês estariam fazendo exatamente o que ele quer. O medo que ele instiga nas pessoas a não dizerem o nome dele é uma prova disso. Se só de falar seu nome, elas já têm medo, imagina de contradizer, ou fazer algo que ele não queira. Por isso, Harry, eu quero que você e sua amiga não deixem de se divertir, de dar risadas, ou de ficarem com os seus amigos. Vocês passam, e passarão, por coisas que muitos nem imaginam nem nunca vão passar em longas vidas. Eu sei que a responsabilidade e o peso disso tudo é enorme, e que de vez em quando dá vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e chorar até que alguém venha e nos tire dessa loucura toda. Mas eu peço a vocês que não desistam. Harry, você já passou por muitas sozinho, e agora não há mais essa necessidade. Sua amiga vai precisar muito de sua ajuda, e você também vai precisar muito da dela. Vocês não estão sozinhos apesar de parecer que o mundo todo está contra vocês. Eu já fui adolescente; eu sei como a gente se sente quando tá nessa fase terrível. Mas o mais importante é que vocês não se esqueçam que têm um ao outro. Você sabe bem como os meus amigos foram importantes para mim, Harry, e foi por isso que eu respirei muito aliviado quando soube que ela já era sua amiga. Mostre-lhe essa carta se você quiser, e eu espero que, juntos, vocês consigam sair dessa o melhor que puderem._

_Boa sorte!_

_Acredito que não preciso assinar._

_PS: Eu não esqueci quem é a sua amiga não. E você não imagina a minha surpresa quando fiquei sabendo a sua identidade. Só não mencionei seu nome por questões de segurança. Ah! Boa sorte na estréia da Grifinória. Estarei torcendo por você(s)!_

Gina ergueu sua cabeça depois de ler a carta, e esfregou um dos olhos com a mão, enquanto a devolvia para o Harry.

\- Eu queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo... – Gina disse com um tom de voz tão baixinho que Harry quase pensou não tê-la ouvido.

\- Quantas vezes eu também já não desejei isso! – Harry disse, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com um tom de voz amargo. – Mas em nenhuma delas o Cedrico ressuscitou, ou então o Voldemort deixou de ressurgir, ou então meus pais voltaram pra mim...

\- Desculpa, Harry. – Gina disse abaixando a cabeça. – Eu sei que tudo é bem pior pra você, mas isso tudo é tão injusto! Eu queria tanto que nada disso que você disse tivesse acontecido, mas eu sei que é impossível! É como o Sirius falou: dá vontade de desistir de tudo, e chorar até que alguém venha e me tire do meio disso.

\- Foi por isso que eu te mostrei essa carta. Tudo o que o Sirius disse é tão parecido com o que eu sinto, que eu pensei que pudesse te ajudar também.

\- Eu me sinto tão sozinha, Harry! – Gina ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o amigo, e uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho. – Na minha casa, minha família sempre sabe de tudo o que tá acontecendo. Eu tenho zero de privacidade. E agora quem não pode contar nada pra eles sou _eu_. Eu só me senti assim uma vez antes: no meu primeiro ano. E é exatamente assim que eu tô me sentindo de novo, Harry. Eu tô carregando um segredo enorme, e não posso falar pra ninguém! Nem mesmo pra minha família... Como é que eu posso me _divertir _como Sirius pediu, se toda vez que eu tento, essa _culpa_ enorme pesa mais uma vez?!

Gina abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com suas mãos. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu, e Harry sentiu seu coração partir em mil pedacinhos de ver a amiga chorar daquela maneira.

\- Ai, Gi...

Harry puxou Gina para o seu abraço e, mais uma vez, os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, tentando confortar um ao outro. Eles passavam por situações parecidas, e momentos assim estavam ficando cada vez mais comuns. Era difícil não ter ninguém com quem contar e dividir esse peso enorme. Eles só tinham um ao outro para buscar conforto, e era exatamente isso que faziam. Um ou outro – e por vezes até os dois – chora até que se sinta melhor, e depois limpa o rosto e força um sorriso para encarar uma legião de pessoas e amigos que nada sabem da grande responsabilidade que os espera.

Harry beijou o alto da cabeça da amiga, e Gina parecia se acalmar um pouco. Ela abraçou forte o Harry, e separou-se dele dizendo:

\- É melhor a gente ir. – Gina enxugou o rosto com suas mãos. – O baile já deve tá por acabar, e a Hermione e o Rony devem estar se perguntando onde a gente tá...

Harry riu de leve e beijou o rosto da amiga.

\- Isso se eles perceberam que a gente saiu, né?! – Ele disse com um sorriso. – Acho que uma bomba podia ter caído, e ainda assim, eles não teriam tirado os olhos um do outro!

Gina riu fraquinho, e parecia já estar bem melhor. Harry levantou-se e ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. A amiga aceitou e, quando se pôs de pé, Harry passou o braço em seus ombros, e os dois voltaram para a festa. Assim que havia um pouco mais de luz, Harry olhou em seu relógio, e notou que o baile estava mesmo para acabar. Assim que ele e Gina entraram no Salão Principal, eles foram direto ao encontro do Rony e da Hermione, e ficaram com os dois até o resto da festa. Em pouco tempo a música cessou, e os professores e monitores estavam mandando os alunos de volta para os seus dormitórios – Hermione inclusive.

Enquanto o Harry se vestia e se aprontava para dormir, ele relembrou o dia, e foi com um sorriso, que ele percebeu que, apesar de alguns pequenos detalhes, o dia tinha sido sim divertido. E que ele gostara muito de rir com os amigos na festa, e até dançar foi divertido. Harry lembrou da carta que o Sirius mandara para ele, e chegou à conclusão de que seria mesmo difícil tentar esquecer um pouquinho do Voldemort para se divertir, mas que não seria impossível. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que o Dumbledore quis mostrar-lhe oferecendo esse baile de dia das Bruxas.

Respirando fundo, Harry disse boa noite aos amigos – Simas ainda contava detalhes sobre o baile para quem quisesse ouvir. – e fechou as cortinas de sua cama para dormir. Assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, dormiu um sono pesado como há muito tempo não tinha feito. Mas seu sono foi interrompido, e por pesadelos que Harry esperava um dia nunca mais ter.

_\- Ele está vivo, senhor! Eu o encontrei! Eu o encontrei!_

_\- Desembucha, Rabicho! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro para gastar com você! _ _–_ _ O tom de voz de Voldemort era imponente como sempre e, dessa vez, acompanhado por muita irritação._

_\- Ele está em Hogsmeade, senhor! Mudou-se para lá agora que Arabella Figg é professora em Hogwarts. Eu o encontrei como o senhor pediu, mestre! _ _–_ _ Rabicho gaguejava de vez em quando, mas sua voz estava cheia de esperança._

_Voldemort levantou-se de sua cadeira e se aproximou de seu servo._

_\- Parabéns, Rabicho. Mais uma vez você provou sua lealdade a mim. _ _–_ _ Voldemort fez uma pausa, e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. _ _–_ _ É bom que continue dessa maneira, Rabicho! Eu não tolero traições..._

_Rabicho tremia, mas não ousava nem respirar de uma maneira que o seu Lord pudesse achar errada. Ele estava apavorado, mas se mantinha em pé e parado em seu lugar até que o Voldemort dissesse que ele pudesse sair._

_\- Não, mestre! Eu nunca trairia o senhor!_

_\- Eu acho bom não trair mesmo! _ _–_ _ Voldemort deu as costas para o servo, e voltou para a sua cadeira. Nagini arrastou-se até o seu colo, e era acariciada, enquanto Voldemort falava. _ _–_ _ E quanto a Mundungo Fletcher, eu quero que tudo saia como eu planejei. Ele tem que estar vivo até que Figg chegue. Depois, você pode fazer o que for com ele. Mas eu, pessoalmente, vou matar essa feiticeira velha: nenhum de vocês inúteis conseguiriam mesmo!_

_Voldemort respirou fundo, e ficou um bom tempo em silêncio depois de ter mandado Rabicho se retirar._

_\- Vai ser nesse Samhaim, Nagini... Aquela feiticeira está velha demais e não vai ser párea para os meus poderes nesse dia! Eu só gostaria de saber quem é a 7_ _ª_ _! Já poderia me livrar dela também aproveitando os poderes de Samhaim! _ _–_ _ Voldemort esmurrou o braço direito de sua poltrona, e Nagini afastou-se desse lado, com uma velocidade surpreendente._

_\- A pressa não vai te levar a lugar algum! Um passo de cada vez... _ _–_ _ Nagini sibilou, acalmando-se do susto._

_\- Um passo de cada vez... _ _–_ _ Voldemort repetiu, acariciando Nagini mais uma vez._

Em seus quartos, Harry e Gina acordavam. Harry com dor, e Gina assustada. Aquele domingo mal tinha começado, e já tinha começado mal.


	25. Lua Cheia

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

LUA CHEIA

Harry se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e, preocupando-se apenas em pegar a sua varinha, seus óculos, e o seu medalhão, ele desceu as escadas correndo até a Sala Comunal. Frações de segundos depois dele, Gina Weasley descia as escadas dos dormitórios femininos, tão apressada quanto ele.

\- Harry, a gente precisa avisar-

\- Eu sei, Gina! – Harry parou e olhou no relógio. – Mas são três e quinze da manhã... Não tem ninguém acordado ainda! – Harry disse em um tom de voz exasperado.

\- Mas, Harry... isso é mais importante que uma noite de sono! É a vida da Professora Figg, e do irmão dela! – Gina estava muito aflita e gesticulava muito com as mãos enquanto falava.

\- Mas como é que a gente pode falar com eles? – Harry olhou perdido para a amiga. – Ninguém sabe onde ficam os dormitórios dos professores. E o do Dumbledore, a gente só sabe que tem acesso pela sala dele, mas... – Harry suspirou em desistência. – A gente devia ter pensado nisso antes...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, e tentou pensar em alguma saída, alguma maneira de contatar o Dumbledore, mas por mais que ele soubesse onde ficava o acesso para o quarto do Diretor, só isso não era o suficiente. A porta era provavelmente protegida por senha – assim como todos os cômodos pessoais do castelo – e Harry só sabia as senhas da Sala do Diretor, não do quarto dele... Harry ergueu a cabeça, intrigado com o silêncio, e a visão que ele teve o assustou demasiadamente. Gina estava em pé, parada com o corpo rígido, e seus olhos estavam completamente fora de foco. Estava muito escuro, – a lareira que fora acesa durante a noite já estava apagando – mas ainda assim, Harry pôde notar que o marrom dos olhos da Gina estava quase imperceptível, de tanto que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

Na mesma hora que percebeu o estado da amiga, Harry correu para o seu lado, mas por algum motivo, era como se existisse uma barreira em volta dela, e Harry não podia se aproximar demais da Gina. Desesperado, e demasiado preocupado, Harry começou a chamar por ela, tentando fazer com que ela voltasse a si. Ele não precisou chamar muito, porque logo Gina perdeu a concentração, e seu corpo que estava muito rígido, de repente perdeu toda a força, e ela cairia direto no chão, se Harry não tivesse sido mais rápido que ela, e abraçado a amiga para evitar a queda.

\- Gina, o que que tá acontecendo? Gina? – Harry perguntou, chacoalhando de leve a menina, e ajoelhou-se para posicionar a amiga em uma posição mais confortável.

Gina parecia acordar de um pesadelo e, assustada, seus olhos voltaram ao normal, e ela tentou se levantar, mas Harry a manteve sentada no chão.

\- Gina, por favor, fala alguma coisa! Tá tudo bem?

Gina balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e respirou fundo. Respirando da mesma forma por mais algum tempo para se acalmar, Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do Harry.

\- Eu chamei! Eu não sei como, mas eu chamei a Professora Figg! – Sua voz era baixinha, e sua expressão era de surpresa. – Eu só queria encontrar uma forma de avisá-la, e quando eu dei por mim, eu tava _sentindo_ a professora Figg. Era como se ela tivesse falando comigo, mas eu não ouvi nada, eu só _senti_... Ela disse que eu me acalmasse e fosse até sala do Diretor com você, que os dois estariam lá pra receber a gente...

Harry olhou admirado para Gina. Ela conseguira contatar a Sra. Figg, sem nem abrir a boca ou sair do lugar. Fora completamente espontâneo e sem querer, mas assim como as primeiras demonstrações de magia em uma criança, tinha dado certo! A Sra. Figg deve tê-la entendido por ser uma feiticeira também. E o fato de Gina, que acabara de descobrir que era uma, ter conseguido contatar alguém com a mente era assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo encorajador.

\- Você tem certeza que consegue ir até lá? Não é melhor você ficar? – Harry perguntou, olhando preocupado para a amiga. – Eu posso contar tudo, e digo que você não tava muito bem...

Gina levantou subitamente, e olhou séria para o Harry assim que ele também estava de pé.

\- Eu vou quer você queira, quer não! Você já se isolou demais, Harry, e eu não vou _deixar_ você continuar a fazer isso!

Gina estava séria, e até um tanto brava, mas Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir emocionado com as palavras da amiga. Ela não estava brava porque ele tinha sugerido que _ela_ ficasse. Gina estava brava porque ele tinha sugerido que _ele_ fosse sozinho. Com um sorriso, Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo.

\- Tudo bem, então... eu vou pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade, e pôr alguma coisa por cima do pijama.

Gina olhou para si mesma e, ligeiramente corada, ela sorriu quando percebeu que ela também precisaria subir para pôr algo por cima do pijama. Gina virou-se para ir ao seu dormitório, mas Harry pegou sua mão, antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe.

\- Gina... – A amiga virou-se de frente para ele. – Obrigado!

Harry aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe o rosto. Sem esperar uma reação, ele soltou a mão da Gina e foi para o seu próprio quarto fazer o que tinha dito. Harry não sabia exatamente por que fizera o que fez, mas ele se sentia realmente grato pelo fato de que a Gina não deixaria o seu lado, e ela falou que não deixaria que se isolasse de tal maneira, que não tinha como ele não se sentir grato por aquilo.

Harry fez o máximo de silêncio possível, e abriu o seu baú para pegar as capas. Uma ele jogou por cima de si mesmo, e a outra ele pôs no bolso. Com o máximo de cautela, ele fechou o baú e saiu mais ima vez do quarto. Descendo as escadas, ele esperou um pouco pela Gina, mas logo ela desceu também, e os dois saíram da Torre da Grifinória para irem à sala do Diretor.

O único problema que os dois tiveram no caminho foi o Pirraça. Mas por sorte, eles o viram e puderam sair do caminho antes que o poltergeist saísse gritando que tinha aluno fora da cama. Em pouco tempo, chegaram à Sala do Dumbledore, que já estava com a porta aberta, e a Sra. Figg os esperava. Quando ela os viu, a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir um sorriso enorme para Gina, e sussurrar.

\- Parabéns, querida! Você se saiu maravilhosamente bem!

Saindo do caminho da porta, Sra. Figg convidou os dois para entrarem, e assim que o fizeram, avistaram Dumbledore, ainda de pijama, sentado na sua cadeira. Harry teve que segurar a risada quando olhou melhor para o pijama do Dumbledore. Ele era azul Royal, cheio de estrelinhas, cometas, e planetas em amarelo escandaloso. Harry não sabia bem por quê, mas a imagem do bruxo mais poderoso daquela era, vestido com um pijama tão ridículo, era extremamente hilária, e ele teve que evitar ao máximo olhar para o Diretor.

\- A Arabella me acordou dizendo que você a contatou mentalmente, Srta. Weasley. Fico feliz que já consiga ter acesso a alguns de seus poderes sem nenhum treinamento. Meus parabéns. – Dumbledore sorriu para a Gina, e ela ficou levemente corada com o elogio. – Mas agora vamos ao motivo que nos trouxe aqui: o pesadelo deve ter sido extremamente urgente... Você sempre espera chegar a manhã, Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando, e olhou de rabo de olho para a Gina. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em um gesto nervoso, e Harry resolveu que o melhor seria que ele falasse.

\- Foi sim, Diretor. O Voldemort tá planejando um ataque no Samhaim.

\- Eu já imaginava isso. – Dumbledore disse, confirmando as suspeitas de Harry sobre a data do baile de Dia das Bruxas.

\- Só que dessa vez, Diretor... – Harry olhou para Gina mais uma vez e, respirando fundo, ele continuou. – Dessa vez o plano é matar a Sra. Figg, usando Mundungo Fletcher como refém...

Harry olhou para Arabella Figg e ficou intrigado com a sua reação. Ela não estava surpresa, nem horrorizada, nem chorando... Seus olhos estavam simplesmente vazios, e se tinha uma coisa que dava para sentir emanar dela, era dor. Nem era necessário olhar para ela, só de estar perto da Sra. Figg, já dava para saber que o que ela sentia naquele momento, era dor.

Harry não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, e por isso resolveu esperar que outra pessoa o fizesse. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Gina, que dessa vez também olhava para ele, e percebeu que ela estava tão intrigada e confusa quanto ele. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi ninguém mais ninguém menos que a própria Arabella Figg.

\- Então finalmente chegou o dia... – Arabella voltou sua atenção para o Dumbledore. – Anos e anos escondida, Alvo... E agora... agora as pessoas que eu amo correm perigo outra vez!

Alvo Dumbledore olhou para a amiga, que agora estava com os olhos cheios d'água, mas nenhuma lágrima escorrera.

\- A gente vai fazer o que for possível e o que for necessário, Arabella...

\- Não adianta, Alvo – A Sra. Figg respondeu com um tom de voz mais severo. – Você e eu sabemos muito bem que nada disso vai adiantar em nada!

Dumbledore permaneceu olhando para amiga por um longo tempo, parecia nem piscar. Harry já estava começando a se sentir ligeiramente desconfortável por estar obviamente presenciando um momento íntimo entre amigos, quando o Diretor tirou os olhos de Arabella, que estava ao seu lado, e voltou-se para os dois que estavam sentados bem à sua frente.

\- Harry, Gina... peço desculpas, mas eu gostaria de pedir aos dois que se retirassem por favor. Arabella e eu temos... assuntos para discutir.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, e os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, sem duvidar em nenhum momento que o Diretor e a Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas teriam uma _longa_ conversa.

\- Tudo bem, Diretor... – Gina disse, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dedos de Harry enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção à porta. – Não precisa pedir desculpas! A gente só veio porque era urgente.

\- Fizeram bem, minha querida. – Dumbledore sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos.

Harry e Gina deixaram a sala e, em silêncio, voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória. Não havia nada a dizer naquele momento. Os dois estavam com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, mas que com certeza não seriam resolvidas àquelas horas da madrugada. Com sussurros de "boa noite", cada um subiu as escadas que os levariam de volta aos seus próprios dormitórios.

Mais uma vez com o máximo de silêncio e cuidado possível, Harry voltou suas capas para o seu baú, e sentado na beirada de sua cama, ele posicionou sua varinha em cima do criado-mudo. Estava para fazer o mesmo com o seu medalhão, quando parou, e trouxe o medalhão para mais perto dos olhos. A lua estava cheia e fornecia luz o suficiente para que ele enxergasse bem o medalhão. A lua cheia o fez lembrar de Remo Lupin, que foi quem lhe dera de presente o medalhão que pertencera à sua mãe. Será que estava tudo bem com ele? Harry esperava que onde quer que Lupin estivesse, ele tivesse acesso à poção Mata-Cão, e que não estivesse sofrendo muito com sua transformação.

Harry abriu o medalhão e olhou para os rostos felizes de seus pais. Na época em que as fotos foram tiradas, o Voldemort já estava matando bruxos e trouxas com a intenção de ser o maior e mais temido bruxo, e mesmo assim, Harry não duvidava nem por um minuto, que aqueles deviam ter sido os melhores anos das vidas de seus pais. Morreram tão cedo, mas Harry tinha certeza que seus pais foram felizes, pelo simples fato de terem tido um ao outro. E pensando nisso, Harry sentia-se ainda mais sozinho e perdido. Olhou para os seus pais na foto e, mesmo sabendo que não ouviria resposta, ainda assim perguntou com não mais que um sussurro:

\- E agora? O que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?

Harry ficou olhando para o amuleto por ainda mais um tempo, até que o fechou, e o posicionou no criado-mudo ao lado de sua varinha, fazendo o mesmo em seguida com os seus óculos. Com o coração pesado e a cabeça cheia de dúvidas, Harry deitou-se e dormiu inquieto pelo resto da madrugada e manhã de Domingo adentro.


	26. Tudo o que Vai, Volta

Capítulo Vinte e Seis

TUDO QUE VAI, VOLTA

\- E eles sabem onde o Mundungo mora? – Dumbledore perguntou alarmado.

\- Sabem. – Severo Snape respondeu sério, como sempre, mas dessa vez sua voz carregava um tanto de preocupação também. – Sabem onde ele mora e o plano é seqüestrá-lo amanhã, e só avisar Arabella no Samhaim.

Gina olhou para o Harry assustada. Eles estavam em uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem da Fênix, porque o Snape tinha novas notícias sobre os planos do Voldemort com relação à Arabella Figg. Ao começo da reunião, os dois relataram todos os detalhes do pesadelo que tiveram e, depois, o Snape adicionou o que sabia e descobrira sendo espião para o Dumbledore.

\- E essa informação custou-lhe muito, Severo? – Dumbledore perguntou com um tom de voz mais ameno, mas ainda preocupado.

\- Até agora tem dado tudo certo. – Snape abaixou a cabeça. – Custar, sempre custa... mas nada que eu não possa suportar.

Dumbledore lançou um olhar grave para a mesa onde todos estavam sentados – todos menos o Lupin, Harry pensou – e com um suspiro triste, voltou-se para o Mundungo.

\- Querido amigo, acho que você já sabe que não deve voltar para Hogsmeade...

\- Não, Alvo! Eu tenho que ir! – Mundungo recebeu várias expressões de surpresa e, por isso, explicou melhor. – Tem que ser agora, Alvo. Agora a gente sabe quais são os planos do Voldemort, e nós podemos tentar fazer algo para evitá-los. Se a gente foge dessa vez, vai sempre ter uma próxima. – Mundungo olhou para a sua irmã e, com uma expressão mais triste e menos determinada, ele disse: – Ele não vai desistir da Arabella tão fácil... agora que ele sabe que ela tá viva, ele vai continuar perseguindo até conseguir matá-la. A gente tem que fazer o que tem que ser feito agora, que a gente não vai ser pego de surpresa. Se o Voldemort contar com a surpresa, a gente não vai conseguir evitar uma desgraça maior...

\- Não! – Arabella levantou-se de sua cadeira. – Eu não vou perder mais alguém que eu amo, e nem vou deixar você sofrer por minha causa!

\- Eu tinha medo que você dissesse isso, Mundungo... – Dumbledore disse com um tom de voz baixinho. – E apesar de doer muito o coração, eu sei que o que você diz é o correto.

\- Não, Alvo! – Arabella aumentou o tom de voz. – A gente já conversou sobre isso, eu _não _vou perder mais ninguém!

\- Bella, – Mundungo chamou a atenção da irmã. – Eu sei que você já sofreu muito, mas agora não depende mais do que _você_ quer. A gente precisa fazer o que for melhor pra todo mundo e, no momento, _você_ viva é mais importante do que _eu_ vivo.

Arabella Figg sentou-se indignada com seus olhos cheios d'água. A expressão de Mundungo Fletcher era de muita dor, e Harry se admirava como ele também não estava chorando como a irmã.

\- Belinha, quem pode decidir o futuro dessa guerra está sentado aqui, nessa mesa. Ou melhor, – Mundungo tirou sua atenção da irmã, para olhar para Harry e Gina. – _estão_ sentados nessa mesa. – Mundungo mais uma vez olhou para a irmã. – Você disse que queria ajudar essa menina... se você morrer, ela não vai ter seu apoio. Outros vão ajudá-la, mas você e eu sabemos que não vai ser a mesma coisa...

Arabella dessa vez não agüentou e desabou em lágrimas com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Os membros da Ordem entreolharam-se e, sem dizer nada, entraram em comum acordo. Todos – com exceção do Mundungo e do Dumbledore – se levantaram e se retiraram da sala secreta onde aconteciam as reuniões. Pelo menos por enquanto, nada mais seria dito. Nada que dissesse respeito a eles, isso é. Quando Harry e Gina saíram da sala, eles encontraram Sirius Black sentado na mesa do Diretor, aparentemente esperando pelo Harry para dizer-lhe algo.

\- Harry... Gina... – Sirius forçou um sorriso, mas tanto sua voz quanto sua expressão estavam carregadas com cansaço.

\- Oi. – Harry respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

\- Ãh... – Gina começou meio incerta. – O Professor Lupin... Ele tá bem? Eu sei que ontem... ãh...

Gina estava muito sem graça, mas parecia preocupada, e Sirius ao vê-la, sorriu sinceramente. Ele provavelmente tivera uma noite cansativa já que fora lua cheia e, além disso, ele tinha viajado bastante, vindo da Romênia, local da sua atual missão.

\- Ele tá bem, Gina. Mandou dizer aos dois que não se preocupassem, mas acho que é besteira dizer isso para o filho de Lílian Evans, né, Harry? – Sirius voltou-se para o seu afilhado. – Você e sua mãe sempre se preocuparam com tudo e com todos... – Sirius sorriu com muito afeto tanto para o Harry, como em lembrança de uma de suas mais velhas amigas. – Mas... mas eu esperei por vocês porque eu quero saber como vão as coisas. Você recebeu minha carta, Harry?

\- Você não quer que eu te espere lá fora, Harry? – Gina interrompeu, falando baixinho, sentindo-se um pouco sem graça por estar no meio de uma conversa entre padrinho e afilhado que não se vêem com tanta freqüência.

\- Não precisa, Gina. – Sirius foi quem respondeu. – Agora, mais do que nunca, vocês devem ficar juntos e dependerem um do outro. Eu lembro bem quando o Thiago juntou-se à Ordem e não podia contar para ninguém. A gente nunca teve segredos um com o outro, e isso tava pesando muito nele. Todos sabíamos que havia algo de errado, mas só a Lílian, que sempre teve uma quedinha por ele, foi quem percebeu _o quê_ que havia de errado. – Sirius suspirou tristemente e continuou. – Sua mãe sempre foi muito inteligente, Harry, e não levou muito tempo para ela sacar o que estava acontecendo. Ela não tinha muitos amigos antes de começar a namorar o seu pai. Acho que ela não gostava muito das meninas do ano dela... – Sirius disse com um sorriso.

\- Do ano dela? – Harry perguntou confuso. – Vocês não eram da mesma série?

\- Não. – Sirius disse como se fosse algo óbvio. – Ela era um ano mais nova que a gente! Você não sabia?!

\- Não. – Harry respondeu com a testa franzida.

\- Ué, mas você sabia que seu pai e sua mãe foram monitores-chefes, não sabia? – Harry respondeu com um sinal afirmativo de sua cabeça, e Sirius continuou. – Então! Como é que os dois poderiam ser monitores-chefes, se só um monitor de cada Casa é escolhido por ano? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, ligeiramente sem graça, e disse baixinho:

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso...

Sirius riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Tudo bem, Harry! Ninguém tá te condenando por causa disso. – Harry levantou a cabeça, e Sirius sorriu mais uma vez para o afilhado. – Mas o que eu queria dizer com tudo isso, é que o Pontas tava se sentindo muito mal, e tudo isso porque achava que estava sozinho. A Lílian mostrou para ele que não era bem assim, e ele voltou a ser o que era e todo mundo respirou aliviado. – Sirius olhou sério para o afilhado. – Você não pode se isolar, Harry. Nem você, Gina – Ele se voltou para a menina, que continuava um tanto envergonhada. Sirius deu uma piscadinha para ela, e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, e abaixou a cabeça. – O Thiago fez isso, várias vezes por sinal, e nenhuma das vezes esse isolamento fez bem pra ele. Vocês têm que agradecer que têm um ao outro como amigos, e que estão passando por isso _juntos_. Com o Pontas foi mais complicado, mas com vocês não precisa ser! – Sirius acrescentou com um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Sirius. – Harry disse com um sorriso sem jeito.

\- Eu tava aqui pra isso, Harry... Mas agora eu preciso ir. Tenho coisas a fazer, e um Aluado pra cuidar. – Sirius deu uma piscadinha para os dois. – Mas não deixa ele saber disso! E acho que vocês também devem ter algumas explicações para dar a alguns amigos... Tomem cuidado com o que vão dizer! A Hermione é muito esperta, mesmo com o Rony pra distraí-la de vez em quando...

Com risadas e abraços, Harry e Gina deixaram a sala do Diretor e se despediram do Sirius. Pelo fato de ser uma tarde de Domingo, a maioria dos alunos estavam fora do castelo, então eles nem se preocuparam tanto em trazer a Capa de Invisibilidade. As chances de eles serem vistos eram mínimas.

\- Gina, – Harry começou enquanto os dois estavam se direcionando à Sala Comunal da Torre da Grifinória. – Você tem alguma desavença com o Snuffles?

\- Desavença? – Gina perguntou confusa. – Não... por quê?

Harry deu com os ombros, e disse ainda olhando para frente, sem olhar diretamente para a amiga que estava ao seu lado:

\- Sei lá... Você é sempre tão quieta quando ele tá perto, e fica meio sem graça...

Gina abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieta. Harry olhou para ela de rabo de olho, e percebeu que ela estava ligeiramente corada.

\- É que... – Gina disse ainda olhando para baixo. – Ah, é difícil de explicar, Harry... A Hermione deve me entender...

\- E por que a Hermione deve te entender e eu não? – Harry perguntou, um tanto magoado.

Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele com um sorriso. Os dois chegaram até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, e pararam em frente ao retrato.

\- Vamos fazer assim: – Gina abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Você pergunta para Hermione. Se ela te responder, aí você fica sabendo. Se ela não disser o que é... aí então você vai ter que aceitar que é coisa de mulher. Fechado?

Gina esticou o braço oferecendo sua mão para ele, e Harry, um tanto desconfiado, apertou a sua mão e disse:

\- Tudo bem! Pomo de Ouro.

O retrato da Mulher Gorda desprendeu-se da parede por um lado, e deu acesso aos dois à Sala Comunal.

\- Eu não acredito! – Rony disse, levantando-se do sofá onde estava sentado com a Hermione.

Harry e Gina olharam surpresos para o Rony, que nem percebera que os dois tinham adentrado a Sala Comunal.

\- Levou anos, mas eu _finalmente_ descobri algo antes da Hermione! Eu sou um _gênio_!

Rony riu e sentou-se de volta no sofá, passando o braço em volta da Hermione, que parecia não estar gostando muito da cena que seu namorado estava armando.

\- Que houve? – Gina perguntou para Hermione, mas foi Rony quem respondeu.

\- Eu descobri algo antes da Mione! – Rony abriu um sorriso enorme para a Gina e o Harry.

\- E o que foi que você descobriu? – Harry perguntou. – Ou será que eu nem quero saber? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Não é nada disso, seu corrompido! – Rony respondeu, levantando-se mais uma vez, só que agora com um livro na mão.

\- Eu tava fazendo minha tarefa-

Rony começou, mas logo foi interrompido por risadas tanto do Harry quanto da Gina.

\- Tarefa? – Gina perguntou entre risadas.

\- Num _Domingo_? – Harry completou.

\- Onde foi que eu ouvi isso antes, Harry? – Gina voltou-se para o amigo. – Eu me lembro muito bem de um certo irmão meu, tirando sarro da namorada por estar fazendo tarefa num domingo. Você lembra? – Gina perguntou com tom de voz irônico e um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

\- Ah... Mas não deve ter sido o Rony... – Harry respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz. – Ele _nunca_ faria tarefa num _domingo_!

Harry e Gina riram ainda mais, e até Hermione desfez a cara emburrada e se juntou à risada.

\- Rá-Rá! Muito engraçado, Harry, Gina... – Rony disse abrindo o livro. – Deve ter sido o seu irmão Carlinhos quem disse isso, Gina. É a cara dele. Mas continuando...

Rony folheou o livro até a página que queria e, ignorando completamente o momento em que todos riram dele, ele continuou sem perder a pose.

\- Aqui está! – Rony apontou o parágrafo que ele queria. – Hermione, me empresta essa pena. – Sem nem esperar resposta, Rony esticou o braço e pegou a pena. – E aqui vai mais uma anotação no seu livro, Harry.

Harry abaixou a cabeça para ver que livro que era, e leu "Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam".

\- Mais uma, menos uma, né Rony?! – Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Rony é um gênio e descobriu o que é o Bichano. – Rony dizia em voz alta enquanto escrevia. – Ó! Lê!

Rony entregou o livro ao Harry, e ele chegou mais perto da Gina para que os dois lessem juntos o que eram os "Amassos".

\- Mas, Rony... – Gina disse quando terminou de ler a descrição da criatura. – Aqui tá dizendo que os amassos são pequenos. E o Bichano é _enorme_.

\- É, – Rony respondeu. – mas aí também tá dizendo que os amassos cruzam com gatos. Vai ver os pais do Bichano eram um amasso e um gato bem, bem grande... Mas essa é a única descrição que não bate. Todo o resto bate! Cara amassada, detecta pessoas suspeitas... – Rony disse com um sorriso.

\- É, Mione... – Gina voltou-se para a amiga. – Acho que dessa vez meu irmão _pode _estar certo. – Gina sorriu em solidariedade. – Pergunta amanhã pro Hagrid...

\- É. – Hermione disse. – Eu sou uma boa influência nele. – Ela sorriu, e Harry e Gina riram da expressão de indignação do Rony

\- Ah, então quer dizer que _eu_ descubro algo, e o mérito é _seu_?! – Rony perguntou sentando-se mais uma vez ao lado da Hermione.

\- Claro, seu bobinho! – Ela respondeu. – Afinal de contas, _eu_ estava fazendo minha tarefa, mas _você_ não faz tarefa num _domingo_, não é mesmo? – Hermione fez uma cara de inocente, e Rony cedeu.

\- Tá bom, então! – Ele suspirou em desistência. – Você venceu, você _sempre_ vence!

Harry imitou o barulho de um chicote e voltou-se para a Hermione.

\- Ele tá no chicote, hein, Mione? Antes, qualquer coisinha era briga, agora só tá faltando o "Sim, querida"!

Harry, Gina, e até o Rony riram. Hermione virou-se um pouco e beijou brevemente os lábios do Rony, que retribui com um sorriso.

\- Ah, Mione... – Harry olhou para a amiga, depois de lançar um olhar significativo para Gina. – Eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar.

\- Fala, Harry...

\- Que que tem o Snuffles?

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e, brilhantemente, perguntou:

\- Quê?

\- O que tem _mulheres_ e o Snuffles? – Harry perguntou para a Hermione, mas olhava para a Gina.

\- Mulheres? – Hermione perguntou confusa, mas com um breve olhar para a Gina, ela teve seu momento de compreensão. – Ah! Mulheres! – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Pode falar, Gina?

\- Pode... – Gina deu com os ombros. – Eu tô começando a ficar com peninha do Harry. – Gina sorriu.

\- Tá, tá! – Harry voltou-se para a Hermione. – Diz logo!

\- Ah, Harry... O Snuffles se transforma no bicho errado! Ele não é um cachorro, ele é um _gato_!

Harry ficou um tempo sem entender, mas quando finalmente o fez, parecia indignado. Gina e Hermione riram, e ela continuou.

\- Não deve ter _uma _mulher que não ache o Snuffles lindo, Harry. Ele é maravilhoso!

\- Tá! Chega! – Harry disse. – Eu não quero mais ouvir!

\- Você também acha isso, Mione? – Rony perguntou com as sobrancelhas cerradas.

\- Claro, ué! – Hermione respondeu e caiu na risada com a expressão do Rony.

\- Ah... Deixa o Snuffles saber disso! – Harry disse abrindo o sorriso e olhando em conspiração para o Rony.

\- Você não se atreva! – Gina parou na hora de rir, e ficou de frente para o Harry

\- Ah-Rá! Então quer dizer que agora eu tenho um trunfo sobre você, Gina?

\- Harry... – Gina disse com a expressão mais de coitada que Harry já vira. – Isso é chantagem... e você não faria isso comigo, faria? – Gina terminou a pergunta baixinho e quase fazendo biquinho.

Harry olhou para a amiga e se sentiu derrotado. Ela nem tinha feito nada, mas só a expressão dela já não deixava que ele dissesse não... Devia ser algum feitiço. Só podia ser um feitiço.

\- Claro que não, Gi...

Harry abaixou a cabeça e teve que ouvir várias risadas quando ouviu Rony imitar o barulho de um chicote que ele próprio tinha usado para tirar sarro do amigo.

\- Tá tendo aulas com a Mione, Gina?

Tudo bem que ela não tinha rido, mas ainda assim, Harry se sentiu muito envergonhado. _Quem cospe pra cima molha a testa_, Harry pensou para si mesmo enquanto esperava o Rony e a Hermione pararem de rir para poder mudar de assunto.


	27. Memoria Mutare

Capítulo Vinte e Sete

MEMORIAE MUTARE

\- Eu sei que você não gosta que eu te peça isso, Harry, mas dessa vez você vai _ter_ que me ouvir. – Dumbledore estava muito sério, e o seu usual brilho de alegria nos olhos já o tinha deixado desde o começo daquela reunião. – Você e a Gina não podem se meter no meio desse fogo cruzado de jeito nenhum, você está me entendendo, Harry?

Harry abaixou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. A última reunião da Ordem da Fênix antes do ataque a Mundungo Fletcher e Arabella Figg tinha terminado há pouco, e Dumbledore pedira uma palavrinha com o Harry em particular. Gina Weasley o esperava do lado de fora da Sala do Diretor, enquanto Harry ouvia o Dumbledore, sem gostar nem um pouco do que ele estava dizendo.

\- Vocês ainda não estão preparados para enfrentarem Voldemort pessoalmente. Até agora, você escapou de todas as vezes que o encontrou, até a Gina sobreviveu a uma experiência terrível. Mas ninguém garante que isso vá acontecer de novo, Harry. E a gente (todos os bruxos e bruxas) precisa de vocês dois. _Vivos_.

Harry continuou sem dizer nada, e Dumbledore suspirou tristemente. Harry sabia que o Diretor devia estar muito cansado, e que tudo que ele _não _precisava naquele momento era um adolescente de quinze anos cheio de opinião. Mas Harry não conseguia deixar de se sentir excluído. Ele não conseguia entender por que tinha de ser deixado de fora de algo de tamanha importância.

\- Harry... A Gina é sua amiga, certo? – Harry olhou para o Dumbledore e respondeu com apenas um movimento afirmativo de sua cabeça. – Ela deve estar querendo ir também. Se estivesse nas _suas_ mãos dizer se ela poderia ir ou não, qual seria a sua resposta. Seja sincero, Harry.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

\- Eu não quero que ela vá. É claro que eu não quero que os meus amigos se machuquem...

\- Então, Harry... você sabe os perigos que correria se fosse até Hogsmeade hoje. Se você não quer ficar aqui pela _sua_ segurança, então fique pelo menos pela segurança da Gina e dos seus amigos... Você sabe bem que se você sair escondido, a Gina _vai_ ficar sabendo, e _vai_ atrás de você. Amigos são assim, Harry. – Dumbledore deu mais um suspiro cansado, e continuou. – Então, por favor, Harry... fique.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo, e Dumbledore respirou aliviado. O Diretor tinha usado do seu ponto fraco: seus amigos. Não havia nada que Harry não deixasse de fazer pelos seus amigos. E afinal de contas, o Dumbledore estava certo. Era terça-feira, dia de aula, é claro que a Hermione e o Rony notariam a ausência de Harry e desconfiariam que algo estava errado. Em pouco tempo, seus dois melhores amigos matariam aula também, e seguiriam Harry até algo potencialmente perigoso. E Harry nunca se perdoaria se um dos dois se machucasse e a culpa fosse sua. Era algo impensável até.

Harry silenciosamente deixou a sala do Diretor e encontrou Gina Weasley encostada na parede esperando por ele.

\- Por que essa cara? – Gina perguntou baixinho.

Harry apenas retirou a Capa de Invisibilidade do bolso e deu com os ombros.

\- O Dumbledore falou pra você ficar, não foi? – Gina disse sem hesitação nenhuma.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou fixo para a amiga. Abriu sua capa e trouxe Gina mais para perto para que os dois pudessem usar de sua proteção.

\- O que aconteceu com a Gina que nunca conseguia pensar direito de manhã cedo? São cinco e pouco, Gina, e você tá desperta desse jeito?

\- A Gina que podia se dar o luxo de acordar tarde teve que crescer, Harry.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e parecia muito ressentida. Agora Harry se sentia ainda pior consigo mesmo. Ele tinha conseguido magoar a amiga, e o dia mal começara.

\- Desculpa, Gina. – Harry continuou a conversa que não passava de sussurros para que ninguém os ouvisse. – Eu não devia ter dito isso. Você tá certa, Gi. O Dumbledore pediu pra eu ficar de fora de mais essa.

\- E você vai ficar. Não vai? – Gina perguntou um tanto desconfiada. – Por que se eu descobrir que você saiu escondido, Harry Potter, não vai ter ninguém que possa me segurar aqui. Eu saio na hora e vou te buscar lá em Hogsmeade.

Gina falava muito sério, mas ainda assim, Harry teve que sorrir. O Dumbledore estava certo mais uma vez: a Gina o seguiria se ele fosse a Hogsmeade. Harry passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela e, com uma risada baixinha, ele disse:

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Gi. Eu não vou a lugar algum.

Harry não retirou o braço do ombro da amiga, mas parece que ela não se importou muito, porque posicionou sua mão na cintura dele, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem à Torre da Grifinória.

\- _Onde você tava?_

Harry e Gina tinham acabado de tirar a Capa, quando Rony fez sua pergunta, e se virou na poltrona que estava. Eles não tinham o visto, porque a poltrona era alta, e ficava de costas para o buraco de entrada. Mas ele, com certeza, ouvira o quadro abrir e passos adentrando a Sala Comunal. Rony arregalou os olhos por ver a irmã junto com o Harry, e Gina e Harry ficaram surpresos ao notar que foram descobertos.

\- O que que tá acontecendo? – Rony perguntou com um tom de voz exigente, olhando de um para o outro. – Eu acordei, vi sua cama vazia, e achei que você tinha tido um pesadelo ou coisa assim... Fiquei super preocupado, e aí você me chega de uma _voltinha_ com a minha _irmã_?!

Harry olhava para o melhor amigo, mas não conseguia dizer nada. Não _havia_ nada a dizer naquele instante. Ele e Gina tinham sido descobertos voltando para a Sala Comunal umas cinco horas da manhã. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse soaria suspeito.

\- Anda, Harry! Eu te fiz uma pergunta. _O quê_ que tá acontecendo?

\- Não é da sua conta, Rony! Que direito que você tem de interrogar o Harry desse jeito? – Gina disse, esquecendo-se completamente de manter o tom de voz baixo para não acordar ninguém.

\- Que direito eu tenho, Gina? – Rony voltou-se para a irmã, usando o mesmo tom de voz dela. – O fato de eu ser o melhor amigo dele te diz alguma coisa?

\- Diria... – Gina respondeu, chegando ao limite de sua paciência. – Diria, se você agisse como tal. Mas parece que nos últimos dias, sua melhor amiga é a Hermione, não é? É pra cima e pra baixo com ela o dia inteiro... O Harry tem todo o direito de não te falar _nada_ se ele quiser!

\- Dá pra você dois pararem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? Na frente de vocês?! – Harry perguntou com um tom de voz mais baixo para lembrar os dois de que eles estavam se exaltando.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, meio sem graça, mas Rony continuou de cabeça erguida.

\- Você quer participar da conversa, Harry? Então fala!

Harry respirou fundo e olhou fixo para o melhor amigo.

\- Eu sinto muito que você tenha se preocupado, Rony. Mas eu não-

\- Nem pensa em mentir, Harry! – Rony interrompeu o amigo com um tom de voz sério, mas contido. – Nem vem me dizer que vocês dois estão chegando a essa hora porque estão namorando. Nós três sabemos que isso é _mentira_! Ou vocês pensam que eu não percebo as várias vezes que vocês inventam desculpas quando voltam super preocupados ou chateados por alguma coisa? Se vocês estivessem juntos, voltariam felizes, e não com cara de enterro!

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se ainda mais surpresos. Agora é que não adiantava mentir mesmo! O Rony prestara atenção aos dois e sabia que algo importante estava acontecendo. Não tinha como sair dessa sem dizer a verdade, ou perder um amigo.

\- O que vocês acham que eu sou? – Rony perguntou depois de um prolongado silêncio. – Vocês acham que eu não ia perceber que tinha algo de errado com o meu _melhor amigo_ e com minha _irmã_?!

Gina olhou para o irmão, e seus olhos se encheram d'água. Em uma fração de segundos, ela estava em seu abraço, e Rony, de tanta surpresa, em um momento de carinho, até esqueceu-se de permanecer bravo.

Harry olhou os dois irmãos abraçados, e um sentimento bom cresceu dentro dele, algo quente e acolhedor. Ele sabia que o Rony ainda pediria muita explicação, mas pelo menos naquele momento, Harry aproveitaria o raro momento de afeição que Rony estava tendo com relação à irmã, e entenderia aquilo como um bom presságio.

\- Desculpa, Rony... – A voz de Gina estava abafada pela roupa do irmão. – Desculpa, mas você vai ter que esquecer isso. Você desceu, e eu e o Harry já estávamos aqui.

Rony e Harry olharam confusos para ela, mas Gina continuava abraçada ao irmão.

\- Gina, eu não tô entendendo... O que você quer-

\- Eu e Harry já estávamos aqui. _Memoriae mutare_!

Gina saiu do abraço de Rony e forçou um sorriso para o irmão.

\- Bom, dia! Dormiu bem?

Rony cerrou as sobrancelhas e olhou da Gina para o Harry. Gina parecia bastante magoada, mas estava confiante. Já o Harry não estava se sentindo tão seguro assim. Será que Gina tinha conseguido alterar a memória do Rony?

\- Harry! Eu acordei e não te vi na cama, e achei que você tinha tido um pesadelo ou coisa assim... – Rony parecia meio incerto do que estava dizendo, mas continuou mesmo assim. – Tá tudo bem?

\- Tá, Rony... – Harry respondeu meio sem graça. – Só perdi o sono... foi isso. É...

Harry forçou um sorriso, e Rony pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Gina, por outro lado, respirou fundo, enxugou o olho e disse com não mais que um sussurro:

\- Eu não tô muito bem. Vou subir... daqui a pouco eu desço.

E sem nem esperar alguma reação, Gina subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório, enxugando os olhos ocasionalmente.

\- Eu não sei não, mas acho que ainda devo tá com muito sono... – Rony disse, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Harry sorriu para o amigo e propôs uma partida de xadrez enquanto esperavam a hora do café da manhã. Sentindo-se um pouquinho melhor, Rony sorriu de volta e aceitou.

Já era hora do almoço, e até aquela hora, nem sinal da Gina. Hermione perguntou pela amiga, e Rony respondeu que a vira de manhã, mas foi só. Para ser sincero, Harry estava começando a ficar _muito_ preocupado com amiga também. Mesmo Hogwarts sendo seguro, aquele não era dia para ficar perambulando sozinho. Ainda mais se fosse a Gina, que como Dumbledore dissera, era tão importante...

\- Eu acho que eu vou procurar por ela... – Hermione sugeriu, olhando para Rony e Harry do outro lado da mesa.

\- Não, pode deixar. – Harry disse juntando suas coisas e levantando-se da mesa. – Pode deixar, que eu falo com ela.

Harry deixou os dois amigos e foi atrás da Gina. Ele nem sabia por onde começar, mas ao ver Colin Creevey, achou que ele poderia ser um bom começo.

\- Colin, você sabe onde tá a Gina?

Colin ergueu a cabeça de seu prato de comida e olhou para o Harry um tanto preocupado.

\- Ela disse que não tava com muita fome e voltou pra Sala Comunal. – Colin abaixou a cabeça, mas logo a reergueu e perguntou curioso ao Harry: – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? Ela tava tão chateada nas primeiras aulas de hoje... Tá tudo bem?

\- Eu não sei, mas é isso que eu vou descobrir. Você se importa? – Harry perguntou enquanto pegava um prato com dois sanduíches, que Colin provavelmente intencionara comer, mas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade. – Obrigado, Colin!

Harry apertou o passo e voltou para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Assim que entrou, viu sua amiga encolhida em uma poltrona e olhando para a janela. Discretamente, Harry caminhou até ela e largou seu malão no chão. Gina, assustada, enxugou o olho e tirou sua atenção da janela.

\- Harry... oi...

Harry sentou-se no chão, de frente para ela, e por um momento não disse nada, apenas olhou preocupado para a amiga.

\- Por que você não veio tomar café nem almoçar? – Ele perguntou com um tom de voz suave e sem cobrança. – Não me diz que não tava com fome, porque comigo, isso não cola... – Harry disse com um sorriso.

Gina forçou um sorriso de volta e suspirou tristemente.

\- É o Rony, não é? – Harry perguntou suavemente.

Gina olhou para o Harry e balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo.

\- Como é que eu vou conseguir olhar pra ele, Harry? Eu _mudei_ a memória dele! E o pior é que eu só mudei o que tinha acontecido naquele instante. É _só_ o que eu consigo... Ele continua desconfiado, e vai ter uma hora que ele vai confrontar a gente de novo... E aí? – Gina olhou exasperada para Harry. – Eu não posso ficar apagando a memória dele cada vez que ele suspeitar de alguma coisa... Eu já tô me sentindo culpada de mais pra fazer disso uma rotina!

Harry balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo em compreensão, mas ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Quando a hora chegar, a gente vê o que faz, Gina. Por enquanto... – Harry pegou a mão da amiga. – Por enquanto, a gente tenta esquecer e trata o Rony como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal de contas, pra _ele_ não aconteceu nada mesmo... Eu sei que é difícil, ele é o seu irmão! Mas a gente vai ter que viver com isso. O melhor é esquecer também, e quando ele confrontar a gente de novo, aí a gente resolve o que vai fazer...

Harry sorriu para a amiga e pegou o prato que trouxe do Salão Principal.

\- Ó, – Harry ofereceu o prato à Gina – eu trouxe pra você. Nada de ficar sem comer em um dia como hoje! Vai que eles precisem da gente mais tarde... Eu sei que as chances disso acontecer são mínimas, mas mesmo assim você precisa estar preparada.

Gina aceitou o prato com um sorriso e o acomodou em seu colo. Antes de levar um sanduíche à boca, ela voltou-se para o Harry mais uma vez.

\- Como será que estão saindo as coisas em Hogsmeade?

\- Não sei... – Harry deu com os ombros. – E a gente só vai ficar sabendo quando o Dumbledore voltar... espero.

Harry não sabia ao certo se o "espero" havia sido para ficar sabendo o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade, ou se era para o Dumbledore voltar, mas ao fim, ele chegou à conclusão de que havia sido para os dois. Ele queria muito que todos voltassem bem e que nada de grave acontecesse, mas por algum motivo, ele tinha a impressão de que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim.


	28. Más Notícias

Capítulo Vinte e Oito

MÁS NOTÍCIAS

\- AH!

Harry sentiu uma dor horrível em sua cicatriz e largou tudo o que estava carregando no chão. Seus livros caíram abertos, e quase tudo o que estava em seu malão caiu e se espalhou pelo chão também. A dor foi tão grande, que ele nem agüentou ficar em pé. Seus joelhos cederam e suas mãos foram automaticamente para a sua testa. Rony e Hermione, que estavam do seu lado, na mesma hora se abaixaram e tentaram segurá-lo. Poucas vezes eles tinham visto uma dor tão fulminante no amigo.

\- Rápido! – Hermione virou-se para os alunos curiosos que tinham tumultuado em volta do Harry para ver o que estava acontecendo. – Alguém chama a Madame Pomfrey, ou qualquer professor! Rápido!

Harry bem que tentou ficar acordado para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas todo aquele tumulto, vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, e o Rony e a Hermione em cima dele – provavelmente morrendo de preocupação – foram demais pra ele, e ali mesmo no corredor, ele apagou e não lembrou de mais nada.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos de novo, ele estava na tão conhecida enfermaria, e olhando para a janela, ele percebeu que já estava escuro lá fora. Sua visão estava desfocada, e ele percebeu que estava sem os seus óculos. Fechando seus olhos mais uma vez para que a luz não os machucasse, Harry tentou lembrar-se do que acontecera. Depois de falar com a Gina na hora do almoço, ele foi para as suas duas últimas aulas do dia, e quando estava saindo da última, – Transfiguração – ele só lembra que ele, Rony e Hermione estavam indo para a Sala Comunal da Torre da Grifinória, quando uma dor terrível o fez derrubar todo o seu material no chão. Ele lembra que a Hermione mandou chamar a Madame Pomfrey, mas depois disso... depois disso ele não lembrava de mais nada.

Abrindo um olho primeiro para se acostumar com a claridade, Harry reparou que ele não estava sozinho. Forçando os olhos para ver quem estava ali, Harry acabou por chamar a atenção de seus visitantes.

\- Harry! – A voz era com certeza da Hermione.

Harry esticou sua mão até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou seus óculos. Agora ele podia ver quem estava no seu quarto: Rony, Hermione, Madame Pomfrey, e Dumbledore.

\- A gente tava tão preocupado! – Hermione continuou. – Tá tudo bem, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto Madame Pomfrey se aproximava dele para checar por ela mesma se tudo estava _realmente_ bem.

\- Eu acho que tá... – Harry disse, forçando um sorriso em direção ao Rony que estava com o braço em volta dos ombros da Hermione.

Enquanto Madame Pomfrey o checava, Harry olhou em volta e deu falta da Gina. Onde será que ela estava? Harry podia ter certeza que ela viria quando soubesse que ele tinha sentido tanta dor a ponto de apagar. Será que ela não ficou sabendo? Será que ninguém contou pra ela? Mas se o Rony e a Hermione estavam aqui, ela também deveria estar... A não ser que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido. E se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido? E se ela tivesse se machucado também?

\- Harry? – Hermione parecia preocupada, mas um tanto aborrecida.

\- Que foi? – Harry voltou-se para a amiga.

\- Tô te chamando há um tempão! Eu e o Rony estamos indo...

Harry olhou para o Diretor e percebeu que ele tinha algo de importante pra dizer, e que provavelmente fora ele quem pedira licença para o Rony e a Hermione. Harry voltou-se mais uma vez para os seus amigos e balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo.

\- Tá bom! A gente se fala.

\- Fico feliz que você esteja bem, Harry.

Hermione aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe o rosto. Ela voltou para o abraço do Rony, e os dois deixaram a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey saiu logo em seguida, reclamando baixinho sobre algo como pessoas que não respeitam o descanso de seus pacientes. Assim que o Harry ficou sozinho com o Dumbledore, o Diretor disse:

\- Você pode fazer-se visível agora, Srta. Weasley.

Gina tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade de cima dela, e Harry respirou aliviado.

\- Desculpe-me, Harry, – Dumbledore disse sério e com um tom de voz cansado. – mas fui quem pediu para que a Srta. Weasley usasse sua Capa.

\- Não, tudo bem... – Harry disse, enquanto Gina se aproximava com um sorriso trêmulo e sentava-se na cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

\- Temo que eu não tenha boas notícias... – Dumbledore disse, puxando uma cadeira para si e sentando-se de frente para os dois.

\- Foi na hora que a minha cicatriz doeu, não foi? – Harry perguntou meio incerto e bem baixinho.

\- Foi, Harry. E temo que a sua dor é proporcional à gravidade da minha notícia.

Gina pegou a mão do Harry e ele inconscientemente entrelaçou seus dedos.

\- Como eu disse antes, – Dumbledore continuou. – as notícias não são boas. Tudo parecia ir muito bem, como planejado. Só que Arabella perdeu o controle. Voldemort torturou Mundungo com esperança de que Arabella aparecesse e ele conseguiu o que queria. – Dumbledore enxugou o olho, e Harry engoliu seco. – Voldemort usou Avada Kedavra em Arabella, e Mundungo se pôs na frente. Arabella se desesperou, e Voldemort, é claro, usou-se desse momento de desespero. Acredito que sua intenção original era aprisionar Arabella, mas quando eu apareci em uma tentativa de resgatá-la, ele disse que não queria me enfrentar ainda. – Dumbledore suspirou tristemente. – Eu não fui rápido o suficiente...

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava completamente atônito.

\- Eles morreram? – Gina perguntou, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo de seu olho. – E os planos? Reuniões? Discussões? – Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o Dumbledore. Ela estava triste, mas também parecia muito nervosa. – Tudo isso pra nada? Ele conseguiu o que queria então?

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça e, depois de uma prolongada pausa, ele respirou fundo.

\- Srta. Weasley, – Dumbledore olhou diretamente para Gina. – acredite-me quando eu digo que eu entendo completamente o que você está sentindo. Mas esse não é o momento...

Gina abaixou a cabeça, e com um sussurro respondeu:

\- Desculpe... Você perdeu dois amigos... eu não tenho o direito-

Gina cobriu o rosto com sua outra mão. Harry sentou-se melhor na cama e trouxe Gina mais para perto, beijando sua cabeça em afeição.

\- Eu preciso ir agora, – Dumbledore levantou-se. – Tenho muitas coisas para resolver. Acredito que poderemos conversar melhor amanhã. – Dumbledore andou até a porta do quarto e parou. Virou-se mais uma vez para os dois e, antes de sair, disse: – Boa noite, Harry... Gina...

\- E agora, Harry? O que a gente faz agora? – Gina perguntou levantando a cabeça e olhando fixo para ele, assim que o Dumbledore saiu. – Eu perdi aquela que podia me ensinar a lidar com feitiçaria, e você perdeu sua fiel de segredo!

\- Talvez seja por isso que minha cicatriz doeu mais que o normal... – Harry sussurrou para si mesmo, nem percebendo que tinha dito em voz alta.

Gina ergueu a mão até a testa do Harry e, delicadamente, afastou a sua franja.

\- Tá tão vermelha... – Gina disse baixinho.

Naquele momento, tudo tinha parado para o Harry. Ele olhou para a Gina, e os seus olhos se encontraram. Harry tinha perfeita noção do quão perto ela estava dele. Nem se ele quisesse dizer algo, ele seria capaz de formular pensamentos coerentes. Era como se tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo estivesse passando dentro dele, e ele percebeu que seu coração estava muito acelerado. Tudo que ele conseguia ouvir era os seus batimentos cardíacos e as respirações dele e da Gina. Ela estava com a boca entreaberta, e sua respiração era pesada. Por algum motivo, Harry não conseguia de jeito nenhum tirar seu olhar dos lábios da Gina. Ele não tinha nem idéia do que estava acontecendo com ele, mas frio na barriga nenhum se comparava ao que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Tudo que ele queria era se aproximar mais ainda da Gina, tocar os seus cabelos para sentir se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam e sentir a textura daqueles lábios, que pareciam tão convidativos, entreabertos da maneira que estavam.

\- _Harry, eu trouxe-_

Gina e Harry se separaram na hora, um tanto assustados. Gina tirou sua mão da dele e levantou-se, corada até a raiz do cabelo. O próprio Harry também se sentia _muito_ sem graça, enquanto Madame Pomfrey olhava desconfiado de uma para o outro.

\- Srta. Weasley? Algum motivo em especial de você estar aqui... a essa hora?

\- Não! – Gina respondeu, olhando para o chão. – Eu já tava indo... Tchau, Harry. – Ela virou-se na direção dele, mas não deixou de olhar para baixo.

Gina apertou forte em suas mãos a Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry e foi em passo um tanto apressado em direção à porta. Harry olhou Gina sair, ainda corada, e mesmo depois que ela se foi, ele continuou olhando para a porta, tentando descobrir e se perguntando _o que_ tinha acabado de acontecer. Madame Pomfrey pigarreou com um pouco de exagero para chamar a atenção de Harry e ele, mais uma vez sem graça, voltou-se para a enfermeira.

\- Eu trouxe essa poção pra você dormir. Tome tudo, anda!

Enquanto Harry tomava a poção, ele reparou que a Madame Pomfrey estava segurando um sorriso. E toda vez que ele olhava para ela, ela assumia uma postura rígida e séria, o que contradizia completamente o sorriso que Harry via enquanto ela achava que ele não estava olhando. Harry preferiu não analisar muito o que a Madame Pomfrey estava pensando, já que ele já tinha coisa _demais_ na cabeça no que pensar.

Harry terminou a poção e entregou o cálice para a enfermeira, que logo o deixou. Harry começou a pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia: a notícia do Dumbledore, ele desmaiando de dor na sua cicatriz, Gina mudando a memória do irmão, Gina... Ele não sabia muito bem o que acontecera há apenas alguns minutos, e apesar de novo e assustador, o sentimento que ele teve foi _maravilhoso_. Harry bocejou e nem se deu conta quando a poção fez efeito e ele caiu em um sono profundo.

No dia seguinte, Madame Pomfrey o deixou voltar para a Sala Comunal bem cedo para que ele pudesse tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal com seus amigos. Aparentemente, Dumbledore pedira-lhe que o fizesse, pois ele tinha um aviso muito importante para dar logo pela manhã e gostaria de todos os seus alunos presentes. Harry vestiu-se e esperou pacientemente até que seus amigos acordassem e eles pudessem ir ao Salão Principal. Hermione foi a primeira a descer e, enquanto Rony e Gina não desciam, os dois ficaram conversando, e Hermione relatou o que acontecera na tarde do dia anterior quando sua cicatriz doeu.

\- E o Dumbledore te falou o que aconteceu? O porquê da sua cicatriz ter doído daquele jeito?

Harry abaixou a cabeça lembrando da notícia que o Dumbledore lhe dera, mas ele não foi capaz de reproduzir. Harry deu com os ombros e, sem olhar diretamente para a amiga, ele disse:

\- Acho que ele vai falar o que aconteceu agora, no café da manhã. Foi por isso que a Madame Pomfrey me deixou sair da enfermaria.

Hermione não perguntou mais nada e, em pouco tempo, Gina e Rony desceram também, e os quatro foram ao Salão Principal. Não demorou muito, e o Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos e, com a voz pesada de cansaço, ele deu seu aviso:

\- É com muito pesar que eu venho avisar vocês que uma professora muito querida nos deixou. – O silêncio no Salão era tamanho, que daria até para ouvir um alfinete caindo. – Arabella Figg foi vítima de um ataque e morreu ontem à tarde. Seu assassino foi ninguém menos que Voldemort.

Muitos alunos exclamaram assustados, surpresos, e alguns chocados. Logo, os sussurros dos alunos se espalharam pelo Salão todo e Dumbledore teve que mais uma vez pedir silêncio.

\- As aulas serão canceladas hoje, em respeito a uma amiga muito querida. – Em qualquer outra ocasião, esse tipo de notícia seria motivo de gritos de alegria entre os alunos, mas não dessa vez. O silêncio permaneceu. – Algumas adaptações serão feitas e um professor substituto será chamado. Ele deverá chegar amanhã, e as aulas voltarão à sua normalidade. – Dumbledore suspirou tristemente. – É só...

O resto do café da manhã foi passado em silêncio, com exceção de ocasionais sussurros e lágrimas de algumas alunas. Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que ninguém mais ria. A mesa da Lufa-Lufa, em especial, estava muito silenciosa, e Harry percebeu com um aperto no coração, que eles deviam estar lembrando de Cedrico Diggory. Foi aí que Harry, e com certeza vários outros alunos, perceberam de verdade o peso de uma guerra e as conseqüências que ela traz. Mais alguém morreu e muitos outros ainda morreriam em um futuro próximo. Abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o seu prato, Harry chegou à conclusão de que afinal de contas não estava com tanta fome assim. E olhando em volta, reparou que os outros também não comeriam muito naquela manhã. O impacto da guerra tinha atingido aqueles adolescentes e, pelo jeito, mais ninguém poderia negar que realmente havia uma guerra.


	29. O Retorno de Um Amigo

Capítulo Vinte e Nove

O RETORNO DE UM AMIGO

\- E eu quero dizer também, – Dumbledore continuou seu aviso durante o café da manhã. – que como dito ontem, hoje vocês voltam às aulas normalmente. Um bom amigo aceitou ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas provisoriamente, e ele foi gentil o suficiente de vir às pressas depois do meu pedido. Gostaria que vocês recebessem de volta o professor Lupin.

As reações foram diversas quando Remo Lupin levantou-se. A mesa da Grifinória em sua maioria estava eufórica, e a justa Lufa-Lufa também estava bem contente de receber o querido professor. Mas muitos alunos estavam assustados. Já era de conhecimento geral que Remo Lupin era um lobisomem. E se tinha alguém que odiara a notícia particularmente, Harry notou, foi Draco Malfoy. De onde Harry estava, ele conseguia ouvir "Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso!", ou então "Um lobisomem ensinando! Onde já se viu?!". Harry ficou enojado só de ouvir o que Malfoy falava. Ele voltou-se para Remo Lupin e se admirou quando notou que ele estava completamente imparcial. Não estava nem feliz, nem chateado com as reações que recebera. Ele simplesmente estava lá para cumprir o que prometera. E mais uma vez, Harry pôde notar as expressões de cansaço e tristeza nos rostos dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, depois da perda da Sra. Figg e do Mundungo Fletcher.

\- O p-professor Lupin? – Neville perguntou baixinho e um tanto nervoso. – Mas ele não é um _lobisomem_?

Hermione virou nervosa para o colega de sala e respondeu:

\- É! E enquanto ensinava você no ano retrasado, ele _já_ era um lobisomem. E eu não lembro de nenhuma queixa sua!

Neville abaixou a cabeça sem graça, e sussurrou:

\- É, mas eu ainda não sabia que ele era um lobisomem...

Hermione ficou ainda mais brava, e Harry até se admirou com a amiga. Ela sempre fora tão condescendente com o Neville, e agora ela estava prestes a gritar com ele se aquela discussão continuasse, e tudo para defender o professor Lupin.

\- Eu não acredito que você tá dizendo isso, Neville! Logo você! – Nesse ponto, todos da mesa da Grifinória que estavam perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa tinham se voltado para a mesma, e Hermione tinha uma boa platéia. – O professor Lupin te _defendeu_! Ele contradisse o professor _Snape_ por você! Eu achei que de todos, você seria o _primeiro_ a se sentir feliz por o professor Lupin ter voltado... – Hermione balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e seu olhar era de descrença. – Você tá sendo muito injusto, Neville... Ele era um dos seus professores favoritos, e ele _nunca_ fez nenhum mal a você! De repente, só porque você descobre algo que ele _sempre_ foi desde que começou a dar aulas, ele passa a ser perigoso?

Hermione mais uma vez balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e vários alunos que estavam ouvindo a conversa bateram palmas para ela. Os alunos de outras mesas não entendiam nada, e Hermione – apesar de ainda estar muito brava – ficou um tanto sem graça com o excesso de atenção.

\- Ah, ê! – Rony passou o braço em volta dos ombros da Hermione que estava sentada do seu lado. – Tão vendo? _Essa_ é a minha garota... – Rony beijou o seu rosto. – Sempre pronta para defender os fracos, oprimidos e injustiçados!

Hermione ficou ainda mais corada, e alguns alunos riram da demonstração. Logo tudo voltou ao normal, e os alunos voltaram para os seus pratos.

\- Desculpa, Hermione... – Neville disse envergonhado para a amiga. – Você tá certa...

Hermione sorriu, desculpando o amigo, e com um tom de voz muito mais ameno do que usara anteriormente, ela disse:

\- Tudo bem, Neville... Você é uma boa pessoa, e eu sei que você não disse aquilo por mal...

Neville sorriu de volta e suspirou aliviado. Harry entendia muito bem o alívio do colega. Enfrentar uma Hermione enfurecida não é trabalho fácil, e nem para qualquer um!

\- Vamos, Gina? – Colin chamou a amiga como fazia todos os dias para irem juntos para as suas aulas.

\- Vamos... – Gina juntou suas coisas e levantou-se da mesa. – Tchau, a gente se vê no almoço.

Harry viu Gina sair do Salão Principal acompanhada pelo Colin, e mais uma vez lembrou-se da noite retrasada na enfermaria. Nada de demais tinha acontecido naquela noite, mas então por que será que Harry se pegava pensando nela o tempo todo? Ele nunca sentira antes o que sentira naquela noite, e agora, Harry se repreendia por corar todo o tempo que estava conversando com a Gina. Conversar não era exatamente a palavra apropriada. Os dois não falaram nada sobre a noite retrasada, e para ser sincero, Harry notou com um nó na garganta, as únicas coisas que eles _tinham_ dito um para o outro eram "bom dia" e "boa noite". Harry não queria que essa situação continuasse, ele queria sua amiga de volta. Afinal, como Sirius dissera, eles só podiam contar um com o outro, mas Harry sabia que algo muito importante havia mudado naquela noite, e talvez só tempo dissesse se a mudança havia sido para melhor ou para pior.

\- Já tá na hora?! – Rony perguntou para a Hermione, que se levantava da mesa. Hermione simplesmente balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e Rony continuou. – A primeira aula é D.C.A.T., não é?

\- É. – Hermione respondeu. – Vamos ver se a gente consegue chegar mais cedo que o resto, que assim a gente pode perguntar pro professor Lupin como anda o Snuffles.

Rony e Harry levantaram-se também e caminharam em direção à Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao chegarem lá, o professor Lupin já estava arrumando suas coisas em cima da mesa, mas ele não estava sozinho. Um enorme cachorro preto estava deitado no chão e acompanhava Remo com o olhar, para onde quer que ele fosse.

\- Professor Lupin! – Hermione exclamou com carinho.

Remo virou-se, e sorriu ao ver os três na entrada da sala.

\- Podem entrar!

Os três entraram e deixaram seus malões em suas habituais carteiras. Logo voltaram para a frente da sala, e Hermione disse:

\- Bom, a gente ia perguntar do Snuffles, mas pelo jeito, ele tá bem... – Ela sorriu e apontou com a cabeça para o enorme cachorro preto.

Remo sorriu e ia responder, mas naquele instante, o sinal bateu e o restante dos alunos entrou.

\- Bom dia, classe. – Remo disse depois que estavam todos sentados. – Primeiro eu gostaria de apresentar um amigo, que vai juntar-se a nós em, provavelmente, várias aulas. – Remo se aproximou do cachorro, que continuava deitado e extremamente calmo. – Esse aqui é o Almofadinhas, um cachorro de que eu tô tomando conta.

Harry riu para si mesmo ao ver a expressão do Sirius quando Remo dissera que estava tomando conta dele. O próprio Remo estava escondendo um sorriso.

\- Ele é bem treinado, – Remo voltou-se mais uma vez para a turma. – e vocês não precisam se preocupar, porque ele não vai atacar ninguém. Não é mesmo? – Remo sorriu e deu umas palmadinhas na cabeça do cachorro.

Harry notou com humor que o cachorro rosnou baixinho e franziu os olhos para o Remo. O professor riu e voltou-se mais uma vez para a turma.

\- Bom, mas vamos deixar esse cachorro velho de lado... Como vocês estão? Senti falta de vocês...

E a aula Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fluiu normalmente, e como prometido, o enorme cachorro preto não mordeu ninguém, mas olhava feio para o professor cada vez que ele passava por ele. O professor Lupin, ao final da aula, pediu discretamente ao Harry, se quando ele tivesse tido todas as aulas do dia, ele não poderia dar uma passada na sua sala para dar uma palavrinha com ele. Harry ficou momentaneamente preocupado, mas quando Lupin sorriu, ele decidiu que talvez ele só quisesse conversar mesmo, e que nada de muito grave estivesse acontecendo.

Foi exatamente por esse motivo que quando Harry, Rony, e Hermione saíam de sua última aula – Feitiços – Harry pediu licença e deixou os dois irem para a Sala Comunal sozinhos. Harry duvidava muito que a Torre da Grifinória seria seus destinos afinal de contas. Quando Harry disse que iria conversar com o professor Lupin, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam de tal maneira, que Harry teve certeza que naquele dia, Hermione _não_ faria sua tarefa logo depois das aulas.

\- Professor? – Harry disse quando chegou mais uma vez à porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

\- Entra, Harry... e por favor, feche a porta...

Harry fez o que foi pedido e puxou uma cadeira para perto da mesa de Remo Lupin. Logo que a porta foi trancada, Sirius Black voltou à sua forma humana e abraçou o afilhado.

\- Que história é essa de cachorro de estimação? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso, meio que tirando um sarro do padrinho.

\- É... que história é essa de cachorro de estimação? – Sirius perguntou, voltando-se para Remo Lupin.

\- E como é que você queria que eu explicasse um cachorro na minha sala de aula? – Remo respondeu com um sorriso.

\- E o que você quis dizer com "vamos deixar esse cachorro velho de lado"?

Remo e Harry riram, e até o Sirius sorria quando fazia sua pergunta.

\- E como andam as coisas, Harry? – Remo perguntou, enquanto Sirius puxava para si uma cadeira e sentava-se ao lado do Harry.

\- Bem... eu acho... – Harry respondeu meio sem graça.

Como é que as coisas poderiam ir bem durante uma guerra? Harry não sabia muito bem o que dizer, e como que adivinhando o que ele estava pensando, Remo continuou:

\- Eu quero dizer com você, Harry. Esquece um pouquinho do Voldemort... como anda _você_?

\- É... – Sirius acrescentou. – E o time de quadribol, como vai?

Harry riu baixinho e respirou aliviado. Ele não queria mesmo falar de nada que fosse relacionado com a guerra. O assunto era muito sério e pesava demais para que ele ficasse pensando naquilo o tempo todo.

\- A primeira partida da Grifinória vai ser esse sábado, – Harry disse respondendo ao Sirius primeiro. – Durante essa semana, só os artilheiros e o goleiro é que estão treinando, porque tem gente nova. Mas eu, o Fred e o Jorge fomos dispensados...

\- Gente nova? – Sirius perguntou interessado. – Quem?

\- O Colin Creevey é o novo goleiro, e a Gina é a nova artilheira.

\- A Gina? – Remo perguntou com um sorriso. – Faz um tempo que eu não a vejo... Como ela tá?

Harry olhou curioso para o professor Lupin, que parecia genuinamente interessado em como estava Gina Weasley. Sirius deve ter percebido sua curiosidade, pois antes que Harry pudesse responder, ele comentou:

\- Todo professor tem um aluno que é o seu xodó... A Gina era o do Aluado – Sirius explicou ao Harry, mas olhava com um sorriso para o Remo enquanto dizia.

\- Ela lembra tanto a sua mãe, Harry... – Remo disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e com um olhar distante.

\- O Sirius falou... Quase pôs a Gina pra correr de tanto susto, mas depois ele se explicou. – Harry acrescentou com um sorriso.

\- Tá, – Sirius disse. – Mas de volta ao quadribol... O time tá bom? Dá pra ganhar a taça?

\- Não sei... – Harry deu com os ombros. – Se você tiver aqui no sábado, você vai poder tirar sua próprias conclusões.

A verdade é que Harry queria _muito_ que o seu padrinho assistisse à sua estréia nesse ano. Ele sabia muito bem que o máximo que Sirius poderia fazer, é aparecer na forma do Almofadinhas. Mas só de saber que ele estaria lá, já seria uma _ótima_ notícia.

\- É por essas e por outras que eu e o Aluado estamos aqui, Harry. – Sirius estava muito sério, e o Remo também.

\- Eu não viria dar aula mais uma vez se não fosse por você, Harry.

Harry se sentiu estranhamente emocionado com aquele depoimento.

\- Não que você _precise_ muito da gente... – Sirius disse olhando fixo nos olhos do Harry. – Você já enfrentou perigos que muita gente não vê em uma vida inteira... Mas a gente se preocupa, Harry. E por mais que você não goste de ser tratado assim, como se precisasse de muita atenção, – Sirius sorriu para o afilhado. – ainda assim, a gente se preocupa.

\- Você é muito querido pra gente, Harry, e se depender de nós, você não vai mais ficar sozinho. – Remo Lupin disse, ainda muito sério.

Harry estava muito emocionado ao ouvir aquilo. Ele nunca ouvira tais palavras direcionadas para ele. Na Toca, os Weasleys sempre o tratava como um deles, como se ele fosse parte da família, mas ouvir isso assim de alguém, frente a frente, era algo que Harry nunca ouvira antes. E depois de ouvir aquilo, Harry sentiu-se bem, como se um vazio tivesse sido preenchido, como há muito tempo não fora feito. O Sirius dissera que ele não precisava muito dos dois, mas Harry sabia que precisava deles mais do que o Sirius podia imaginar.

\- Obrigado... – Harry abaixou a cabeça e disse com a voz rouca e carregada.

\- Que é isso, Harry! – Sirius posicionou sua mão no ombro do afilhado. – Além do que, se a gente não tomar conta de você, é capaz do Pontas voltar e puxar nossos pés durante a noite!

Harry sorriu para o padrinho e, naquele instante, aquela sensação de estar sozinho que ele sentia freqüentemente desapareceu. Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e percebeu que à sua volta, existia muita gente que gosta, e muito, dele. Ele nunca tivera amigos e, agora, aquele castelo estava cheio deles. E além disso, ele tinha uma família agora. Não havia nenhum laço de sangue entre eles, mas isso não importava. O importante é que ele não se sentia mais sozinho, e com um sorriso, Harry posicionou a mão sobre o medalhão com as fotos de seus pais. E talvez... talvez, ele nunca tenha estado...


	30. Decisões

Capítulo Trinta

DECISÕES

\- Harry? – Gina perguntou confusa.

\- Eu tava te esperando... – Harry respondeu meio sem jeito.

Dumbledore dissera que queria falar em particular com a Gina depois de uma reunião em que eles re-acertaram as funções de alguns membros, já que houve a perda de dois, e Remo Lupin e Sirius Black ficariam no castelo.

\- Não precisava me esperar, Harry... – Gina disse abaixando a cabeça.

Três dias já haviam se passado desde aquela noite na enfermaria, e Harry e Gina continuavam constrangidos na presença um do outro. Harry começou a ficar muito irritado com isso. Por que de um dia para o outro, os dois não conseguiam mais conversar numa boa? Esse atual diálogo era o maior tempo que eles ficaram conversando nos últimos três dias. Pelo menos, Harry pensou com irritação, a gente já saiu do "bom dia" e "boa noite"...

\- Eu _quis_ te esperar... – Harry forçou um sorriso. – E o que o Dumbledore queria? Ou é confidencial? – Agora o sorriso não precisou ser forçado.

Gina olhou para ele com a cabeça ainda abaixada e sorriu de volta. Esse gesto fez Harry respirar imensamente aliviado.

\- Eu conto, mas vamos andando que se a gente chegar atrasado, a Angelina arranca fora as nossas cabeças.

Harry consentiu e, mesmo andando lado a lado com a Gina, ele volta e meia se pegava de pescoço virado para olhar para ela.

\- O Dumbledore só continuou a reunião, mas falando de mim... – Gina começou a explicar.

\- Como assim?

\- Ele falou que tá preocupado com o meu treinamento, agora que a Sra. Figg não... você sabe... – Gina abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Ele disse que conversou com o professor Flitwick, e eles entraram em um acordo. O professor vai começar a dar aulas especiais de Feitiçaria avançada, e quem quiser se inscrever pode. Não vai ser em horário de aula... Eu vou participar, claro. Faz parte do meu treinamento e, além disso, o Dumbledore falou que depois que eu tiver meus horários acertados, eu vou começar a treinar com ele também...

\- Com o Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou admirado. – Você vai treinar com ele?

\- Também. – Gina respondeu ainda olhando para frente.

\- E como que você vai conseguir fazer tanta coisa? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Não sei... mas eu vou ter que dar um jeito... – Gina deu um suspiro cansado. – A Hermione no ano retrasado não conseguiu fazer um monte de aulas? Então... eu vou ter que conseguir também...

\- É, conseguiu, mas no fim do ano, ela quase teve um colapso nervoso. E isso porque ela não tinha treino de quadribol pra ir...

\- Ah, mas eu não vou ter _tantas_ matérias quanto ela! Eu acho que vai dar! – Gina virou sua cabeça para o Harry e sorriu.

Quando eles viraram em um corredor que ficava no caminho para a sala da professora McGonagall, lugar onde o time de quadribol tinha as suas reuniões de estratégias, Harry e Gina ouviram vozes de uma outra conversa e pararam de falar assim que ouviram o nome do professor Lupin nessa conversa.

\- E quem garante que o professor Lupin não esteja trabalhando para Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele é um lobisomem! E lobisomens são criaturas das trevas... – Foi uma menina da Corvinal, que nem o Harry nem a Gina conheciam, quem disse.

\- Mas o professor Dumbledore disse que ele era um amigo. E eu confio no Dumbledore. – Jô Halliwell, uma amiga da Gina também da Corvinal, respondeu.

\- É, mas e se o Lupin estiver enganando o Dumbledore? Só finge que é amigo, mas na verdade é um espião pro Você-Sabe-Quem? – Um menino também desconhecido e da Corvinal perguntou.

Harry estava começando a ficar com muita raiva daquela conversa. Como é que eles podiam acusar o professor Lupin de uma coisa dessas se eles nem o conhecia? Só porque ele é um lobisomem, ele passa automaticamente a ser não-confiável? Gina também parecia não gostar nem um pouco daquela conversa. Na hora que os dois passaram pelo trio, todos os três ficaram quietos, e Harry, igual a Gina, parou de frente para eles.

\- Oi, Jô. – Gina disse com um tom de voz sério. – Como vai? Tudo bem?

\- Tudo... você? – Jô perguntou confusa e com a testa franzida.

\- Pra dizer a verdade, não. – Gina respondeu ainda muito séria. – Se tem uma coisa que _acaba_ com o meu dia, é _preconceito_. – Gina voltou-se para os outros dois alunos que ela não conhecia. – Vocês não sabem quem é o professor Lupin! Ele é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, se não a melhor! Vocês não têm o _direito_ de falar assim dele! Muito menos dessa forma covarde: pelas costas! Vocês deveriam ter _vergonha_ do que estão falando!

O único menino da Corvinal sorriu ironicamente. Ele parecia ser mais velho que o Harry e a Gina.

\- E você é a Weasley, certo? – Ele perguntou, mas não esperou para ouvir a resposta. – Belas palavras que fazem provar o cavalheirismo e a nobreza da Grifinória, mas cavalheirismo durante uma guerra é fraqueza! A gente tem que usar a inteligência pra discernir o amigo do traidor. Mesmo que pra isso a gente faça uso do _preconceito_. Ou você acha que só porque você é boazinha, um Comensal da Morte vai olhar pra você, achar você bonitinha, e resolver te poupar? Se você estiver esperando por isso, esquece! Não é assim que uma guerra funciona!

\- A gente sabe bem como uma guerra funciona. – Harry se intrometeu na conversa. – E sabe principalmente que ninguém ganha sem aliados. _Eu_ sei quem são os meus amigos. Se você estiver tendo problemas pra resolver entre os seus, então o meu conselho é que você mude de amizades. Não deve estar fazendo muito bem pra você mesmo!

\- E só porque o _famoso_ Harry Potter diz, vira lei? – A outra menina disse. – Se vocês da Grifinória não tem inteligência o suficiente pra sacarem que isso aqui é uma _guerra_, então a coragem de vocês não vai servir de nada!

\- A diferença é que a gente _usa_ a nossa coragem pra lutar! – Gina retrucou. – Inclusive pra dizer o que a gente pensa _cara a cara_, e não pelas costas.

\- Vamos, Gina? A gente tá atrasado. – Harry interrompeu.

Ele ofereceu a mão para amiga, e Gina aceitou, ficando de mãos dadas com ele.

\- Foi bom rever você, Jô. Pena que não em não melhor companhia.

E com isso, Harry e Gina deixaram o trio para trás, sentindo um pouquinho menos de raiva do que foi falado do professor Lupin, já que eles puderam extravasar e tentar defender um amigo.

\- Até que enfim, hein! – Angelina exclamou quando Harry e Gina entraram na sala da professora McGonagall. – Eu tava começando a me perguntar se ia ter que mandar alguém lembrar os dois que tinha reunião!

\- Foi mal, Angelina... – Harry respondeu meio sem graça.

\- E por que as mãos dadas? – Jorge perguntou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e coraram quando perceberam que não tinha largado a mão um do outro e o que deveria parecer para o time: os dois chegando de mãos dadas, e atrasados! Gina largou a mão do Harry e, enquanto se direcionava a uma cadeira, falou para o seu irmão:

\- Não enche, Jorge! Não é da sua conta!

\- Ih! Ela tá irritadinha hoje, Jorge. – Fred comentou sorrindo igual ao irmão. – Harry... o que você andou fazendo? – Harry olhou confuso para o Fred enquanto também se sentava. – Seja lá o que foi, não fez direito! Uma mulher deve sorrir depois de andar com a gente... – Fred deu uma piscadinha para Angelina, e ela ficou muito brava, mas todos podiam ver que ela estava corando enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

\- Fred, eu não tô bem hoje e é melhor você calar a boca se não quiser ouvir umas! – Gina disse irritada.

\- Tá bom, tá bom! – Fred fez uma cara de desdém. – Relaxa, maninha!

\- Agora que vocês já terminaram a reunião de família... – Angelina disse, olhando feio para o Fred. – A gente tem algumas coisinhas a discutir. A nossa estréia é amanhã, e a gente vai pegar a Lufa-Lufa. Não é necessariamente um time difícil, pelo menos não esse ano... – Angelina acrescentou com voz de lamentação. – Mas mesmo assim, a gente deve se empenhar, porque a gente tem que mostrar pra todo mundo que esse time é tão bom, ou melhor, que o que ganhou a taça no ano retrasado! Que foi a gente, claro! – Ela disse com um sorriso. – A gente treinou bastante, e eu acho de verdade que o time está _muito_ bom. Eu só quero dizer pros novatos não se estressarem muito e nem perder a noite de sono por causa de nervoso. Eu não quero ninguém caindo da vassoura porque tá com sono! Também nada de deixar de comer ou comer demais! Todos os dois podem gerar conseqüências terríveis.

Gina e Colin balançaram a cabeça em concordância, e Angelina continuou:

\- Ah! Eu quero todos encasacados por baixo do uniforme! Esfriou cedo esse ano, e eu não quero ninguém resfriado porque pegou vento lá em cima, entenderam?! O time tá treinado e escalado! Eu não posso substituir ninguém, por isso todo mundo de casaco pra não se resfriar!

\- Pode deixar, mãe! – Jorge disse com um sorriso.

\- Eu tô falando sério, Jorge! – Angelina respondeu. – Bom, eu acho que é só. Alguma pergunta? – Angelina esperou, mas ninguém se manifestou. – Não? Ótimo! Bom, então é isso aí... Nada de pensar em quadribol até a hora do jogo. Eu quero que todo mundo relaxe!

\- Ok! – Fred concordou e levantou-se de sua cadeira. – Vamos, Jorge? A gente precisa terminar aquele... _projeto_...

\- Ah! Claro! – Jorge levantou-se também. – Vamos indo, então...

E de um a um, eles foram se levantando, deixando na sala de Transfiguração apenas Harry e Gina. A menina não fez menção alguma de levantar-se e retirar-se, e Harry, um tanto preocupado, foi para o seu lado. Ele nem precisou perguntar o que havia de errado. Como que lendo seus pensamentos, Gina disse:

\- Eu me sinto tão mal pensando em _quadribol_ enquanto lá fora tá tendo uma guerra... – Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o Harry. – Parece tão... _superficial_...

Harry sorriu em compreensão e balançou a cabeça concordando.

\- Eu penso a mesma coisa... Mas eu tava conversando com o Professor Lupin, e ele disse que eu não deveria me sentir assim. Ele disse que se a gente só pensar em guerra vinte e quatro horas por dia, ninguém vai conseguir fazer nada, e vai ficar todo mundo tão estressado, que nem vai adiantar lutar. Ele falou que o Dumbledore também sabe disso, e é por isso que ele faz questão de manter o que pode divertir os seus alunos. A gente tem que se divertir um pouco, pra poder pensar melhor...

\- É, – Gina suspirou cansada. – mas só de pensar o que o Tom Riddle pode estar fazendo enquanto a gente tá jogando _quadribol_...

\- Por que você chama ele de Tom Riddle? – Harry perguntou. – Eu sei que foi assim que você conheceu ele e tudo... Mas todo mundo na Ordem chama ele de Voldemort. Por que você não?

Gina abaixou a cabeça e deu com os ombros. Era difícil de entender a expressão dela, mas Harry estava começando a ficar melhor em entender o que a Gina estava sentindo. E no momento, era algo como vergonha e pesar.

\- É que ninguém fala o nome dele... a gente foi _ensinado_ a não dizer o nome dele, a _temer_ o nome dele. Além do que, Tom Riddle era meu amigo, meu _único_ amigo. E eu acho que ainda tinha esperanças de que a única pessoa que conversava comigo no meu primeiro ano não fosse o monstro que é... – Gina olhou para o Harry com os olhos cheios de tristeza. – É mais fácil lembrar dele como um amigo do que como um assassino...

\- Mas Gina... – Harry disse com um tom de voz exasperado. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas você não pode fazer isso! Lembra o que o Dumbledore falou? "Vai ter uma hora em que vocês vão ter que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo"? Eu sei que ele quis dizer algo maior que isso, mas a frase dele serve pra essa situação também... Lembrar do Voldemort como um amigo, só vai fazer você se sentir mal e, mais tarde, culpada por machucar um amigo. Ele traiu você, Gina. Ele _não_ é um amigo... E além do que... – Harry continuou com um sorriso encorajador. – Se tem uma coisa que o Voldemort _detesta_ é que o façam lembrar que ele é um Riddle. Principalmente _Tom Riddle_. Esse era o nome do _pai_ dele, e ele odeia o pai mais que tudo... Se bobear, até mais do que a mim...

Gina pareceu horrorizada, e Harry segurou a risada ao ver sua expressão.

\- Quer dizer que todo esse tempo que eu venho chamando ele de Tom Riddle, eu tava _insultando_ ele?

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

\- É isso aí... Pra ele, você chama ele de coisa pior que "Voldemort".

Gina sorriu também e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Acho melhor chamar ele de... "Voldemort" então... – Gina respirou fundo. – Vocês vivem chamando ele pelo nome, e nada de ruim acontece por esse motivo...

\- Isso mesmo! – Harry sorriu e levantou-se, oferecendo sua mão em ajuda para a Gina. – É bobeira deixar de falar o nome dele por medo! Como o Dumbledore diz, é só um nome!

Gina aceitou a mão do Harry e se levantou também. Os dois começaram a sair da sala de Transfiguração para irem para a janta. Provavelmente já estava na hora.

\- Você tá cheio de frases do Dumbledore hoje, hein Harry?! – Gina disse com um sorriso, e Harry deu com os ombros, devolvendo um sorriso meio sem graça.

Os dois resolveram passar pela Sala Comunal antes de irem para o Salão Principal para verem se Hermione e Rony ainda estavam por lá. Não encontrando nem um nem outro, Harry e Gina foram ao Salão Principal, decidindo que os dois amigos devem ter ido na frente.

\- Onde vocês estavam? – Hermione perguntou, dando espaço para que Gina sentasse do seu lado.

\- É mesmo... – Rony concordou, fazendo o mesmo por Harry. – O resto do time já chegou há um tempo, e nada de vocês dois... – Rony perguntou olhando sério para o Harry e a irmã.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, e o tom de voz e a expressão de Rony os fizeram lembrar daquela manhã em que Gina apagou a memória do irmão. Então eles estavam certos: o Rony continuaria desconfiado.

\- A gente foi até a Sala Comunal pra ver se vocês estavam lá... – Harry respondeu, forçando uma voz de desinteresse.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam e, naquele instante, Harry e Gina perceberam que Hermione dividia as mesmas preocupações que Rony. Era óbvio que os dois estavam desconfiados e se entendiam muito bem só de olhar um para o outro.

\- Eu sei que vocês dois fazem alguma coisa em segredo... – Hermione disse, abaixando o tom de voz. – E eu não vou pressionar vocês porque tá na cara que vocês não querem falar sobre isso... – Harry e Gina abaixaram as cabeças sem graça. – E se fosse pelo Rony, a gente punha os dois contra a parede até vocês dizerem o que tá acontecendo. Mas eu não acho que esse seja o caminho. Eu e o Rony só queremos que vocês saibam que a gente se preocupa. A gente já tinha percebido que no começo do ano o Harry tava escondendo alguma coisa da gente, e foi um alívio quando a gente viu que pelo menos pra Gina, você tinha contado alguma coisa, Harry... – Hermione suspirou tristemente e olhou para o Harry. – A gente quer que você saiba que você ainda pode contar com a gente... Assim que você puder contar esse... _segredo_... a gente vai tá pronto pra ouvir, né Rony? – Rony balançou a cabeça concordando muito sério. – E você também, Gina... – Hermione voltou-se para a amiga. – Eu sei que a gente nunca foi a melhor das amigas, mas nesse ano, você tem andado bastante com a gente, e se não melhores, pelo menos grandes amigas eu sei que a gente é. Qualquer problema, eu e o Rony _queremos_ ajudar.

Harry e Gina continuaram de cabeças abaixadas, e Harry suspeitava que Gina estava pensando as mesmas coisas que ele. Harry sabia que o que Hermione dissera era com a intenção de ajudá-los, mas aquele "discurso" só piorou as coisas, porque agora ele se sentia _extremamente_ culpado de manter um segredo de seus dois melhores amigos. Ele sentia como se estivesse _traindo_ os dois. Harry nunca se sentira tão envergonhado de si mesmo quanto naquele instante. Hermione deve ter sentido o desconforto dos dois, porque depois de um tempo, ela acrescentou:

\- Bom, agora que eu já disse o que tinha que dizer, vamos mudar de assunto... – Harry e Gina ergueram as cabeças, e Hermione olhou para o Rony como que pedindo ajuda.

\- Como é que foi a reunião? Tudo certo pra amanhã? – Rony perguntou, tirando Hermione de uma situação desconfortável.

\- Tudo... – Gina respondeu para o irmão. – Essa última reunião foi só pra dar umas últimas recomendações. Todas as estratégias já foram treinadas antes...

Gina forçou um sorriso, e os quatro voltaram a comer, falando muito pouco durante a janta. Harry não disse nada nem por um momento. Ele estava perdido em seus sentimentos conflitantes e, quando a janta terminou, ele olhou para a Gina de tal maneira, que a menina sabia que uma conversa muito séria aconteceria dentro de pouco tempo, e o assunto seria exatamente o que a Hermione acabara de falar para eles.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Era noite de sexta-feira, e Rony e Hermione foram dar uma volta. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade, e ele e Gina se retiraram da Sala Comunal e, levando a Capa de Invisibilidade, os dois foram para o banheiro fora-de-ordem que escondia a passagem para a Câmara Secreta. Se eles dessem sorte, a Murta-Que-Geme não estaria por lá, e eles poderiam conversar onde ninguém os ouviria.

\- Gina eu não agüento mais isso! – Harry disse depois que os dois se sentaram no chão mesmo. – Eu tô me sentindo muito mal de não contar o que tá acontecendo pro Rony e pra Mione. Depois do que ela disse mais ainda!

\- E você acha que eu tô me sentindo bem com a situação? – Gina perguntou tão chateada quanto ele. – Pra mim tudo isso tá sendo um _saco_! Guardar segredo, pra mim, tá sendo como se eu tivesse revivendo meu primeiro ano! – Gina olhou com tristeza para a pia que escondia a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. – Mas o Dumbledore falou pra gente manter segredo...

\- Mas eu sempre confiei no Rony e na Hermione, e só não falei nada pra eles até agora, porque eu posso estar enfiando os dois numa enrascada maior ainda, e eles podem correr mais perigos se souberem do que tá acontecendo... – Harry disse com um tom de voz frustrado.

Gina olhou em compreensão para ele e respirou fundo.

\- Acho que agora é uma das vezes em que a gente vai ter que decidir entre o fácil e o certo...

\- Eu _sinto_ que o certo seria falar pra eles o que tá acontecendo... – Harry disse sério e olhando fixo para Gina.

\- Então eu acho que é unânime... – Gina disse, mantendo o mesmo tom de voz de Harry. – A gente vai contar tudo pra eles.

Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância, e sentiu como se uma tonelada estivesse sendo levantada de seus ombros. Com um suspiro aliviado, ele continuou:

\- Amanhã, então... depois do jogo...


	31. Certo Sincero

Capítulo Trinta e Um

CERTO SINCERO

_"Beeem_-vindos a mais uma partida de quadribol do Campeonato das Casas de Hogwarts. Hoje temos a estréia da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa. O dia está maravilhoso, e o clima perfeito para uma partida de quadribol" – Lino Jordan anunciava enquanto os times se reuniam nos vestiários e os vários outros alunos chegavam para assistir à partida.

\- Tá, o jogo vai começar daqui a pouco. – Angelina Johnson disse para o seu time. – Eu sei que um certo nervosismo é normal, mas tentem ficar o mais calmos que puderem. – Esse último comentário foi direcionado diretamente para Colin Creevey e Gina Weasley. – Tudo que tinha que ser dito, já foi dito; e todas as estratégias já foram revisadas, então agora... agora é só esperar... – Angelina soava confiante, mas ao olhar para ela, percebia-se que ela também estava muito nervosa.

"E a Madame Hooch chega ao campo para inspecionar as bolas." – A voz ampliada de Lino chegava ao vestiário do time da Grifinória.

\- Vamos indo, então... – Angelina disse, pegando sua vassoura e se direcionando à saída.

"Madame Hooch dá o seu ok, e aí vem o time da Lufa-Lufa, que nesse ano vem liderado por Bennet." – Lino fez a sua apresentação.

A torcida era muita, mas o entusiasmo não era o mesmo. Os alunos da Lufa-Lufa e alguns da Corvinal aplaudiram o time, e até deram alguns gritos de incentivo, mas Harry acreditava que talvez quadribol nunca mais fosse o mesmo para o time com uniforme amarelo canário. Mesmo sabendo que eles de qualquer jeito não contariam com Cedrico Diggory naquele ano – já que ele terminaria Hogwarts no ano passado – ainda assim, o fato de que o capitão tão querido nunca mais jogaria nem que fosse para outro time profissionalmente, ainda era muito devastador.

Enquanto os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa se posicionavam, Lino Jordan anunciava a entrada da Grifinória:

"E aí vem o time dos leões: Potter, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley e Creevey."

Harry e o resto do time voaram em torno do campo, e a torcida gritava bastante. Lufa-Lufa não seria um adversário muito difícil, mas a torcida da Grifinória – que estava já esperando há algum tempo para ver seu time jogar – estava entusiasmada mesmo assim. E nas várias reuniões que o time tivera, Harry e os outros chegaram à conclusão de que o único desafio mesmo seria a Sonserina, já que Corvinal _também_ estava desfalcada. Assim que todos tomaram suas posições, Madame Hooch mandou os capitães apertarem as mãos.

\- Montem suas vassouras... Ao som do meu apito... um, dois, três!

E assim que o apito soou, a goles foi lançada e o jogo começou. Como já era de se esperar, em pouco tempo a Grifinória estava na liderança e, cada vez mais, distanciando o placar.

"E mais um gol lindo de Johnson. O placar agora é de 70 a 10 para a Grifinória. O goleiro Hamilton nem viu a bola passar!"

Harry teve a chance de pegar o pomo já algumas vezes, mas por ordens da Angelina, ele deixou escapar de propósito. A capitã dissera que a nova apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa – Ana Abbot – não era párea para ele. E para o time da Grifinória, era vantagem marcar o maior número de pontos possível antes que terminasse a partida. Assim, se eles perdessem uma partida e precisassem contar com pontos, eles não teriam problemas. Por isso, de tempos em tempos, Harry voltava-se para Angelina para que ela indicasse a partir de quando ele poderia tentar pegar o pomo, ao invés de impedir que Ana Abbot o fizesse.

Colin Creevey estava se saindo um bom goleiro e estava recebendo vários elogios. Claro que o ex-capitão Olívio Wood seria para sempre lembrado como _o_ goleiro, mas até que Colin estava sendo bem recebido. Assim como Gina Weasley, para quem, aparentemente, todos os treinos extras para melhorar o entrosamento valeram. O trio de artilheiras estava indo muito bem, e a torcida da Grifinória estava achando tudo aquilo muito bom.

Quando o placar já estava 150 a 30, Angelina deu o sinal de positivo para o Harry, que pôde finalmente sair atrás do pomo dourado para cumprir sua missão: apanhá-lo. Não demorou muito, e Harry o avistou. Sua Firebolt era muito mais veloz que a Shooting Star da Ana Abbot, e ele não teve problema algum para chegar ao pomo antes dela. Enquanto ele procurava pelo pomo, Angelina marcou dois gols, e Katie um; terminando o jogo 330 a 30. A vitória da Grifinória não fora nenhuma surpresa, mas ainda assim, Harry sentiu-se muito bem por poder voltar a jogar o único esporte em que ele era bom e tinha lugar garantido – muito diferente das aulas de Educação Física que tinha antes de vir para Hogwarts.

\- Ah ê! Muito bem, time. – Angelina disse enquanto eles ainda estavam no campo e se direcionando ao vestiário. – Se a gente manter a mesma estratégia com a Corvinal, a gente vai marcar tantos pontos, que talvez a Sonserina nem precise aparecer pra jogar com a gente!

Angelina riu, e Fred posicionou seu braço nos ombros dela.

\- Grande vitória, capitã! Isso merece uma celebração... – Fred comentou com um sorriso maroto que ia de orelha a orelha. – Só nós dois... – Ele acrescentou baixinho próximo ao ouvido da Angelina, mas Harry, que estava logo atrás dos dois, pôde ouvir e se sentiu ligeiramente sem graça.

\- E celebração é o que a gente vai ter! – Jorge exclamou bastante alegre. – Festa na Sala Comunal!

Vários alunos da Grifinória, que se juntaram em volta do time para cumprimentá-los pela vitória, expressaram concordância com a idéia de uma festa e, com gritos eufóricos, foram para a Sala Comunal preparar tudo. Harry, aproveitando o tumulto, aproximou-se de Gina e sussurrou bem perto de seu ouvido:

\- A gente sai pra falar com o Rony e a Mione durante a festa. Ninguém vai notar a nossa ausência.

Gina respirou fundo e só balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo. Harry olhou confuso para ela, e ficou ainda mais confuso quando notou que ela estava corada e ele não tinha nem idéia do porquê.

A música estava bem alta na Sala Comunal, e várias vozes falando ao mesmo tempo podiam ser ouvidas. Fred e Jorge – como sempre – trouxeram comida da cozinha, e a festa da Grifinória estava bem entusiasmada. A Professora McGonagall bem que tentou dizer algo em repreensão, mas depois de ser praticamente ignorada, ela simplesmente suspirou e, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, deixou a Sala Comunal.

\- Mione? – Harry chamou a atenção da amiga. Ele, Hermione, Gina e Rony estavam juntos durante a festa.

\- Que foi, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz para ser ouvida.

\- Lembra do que você disse ontem? Sobre o segredo meu e da Gina? – Hermione balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo cautelosamente. Harry também tinha a atenção do Rony. – Então... eu e ela queremos falar sobre isso... mas não aqui.

Hermione olhou séria e rapidamente para o Rony. Voltando sua atenção para o Harry e a Gina, ela simplesmente indicou com a cabeça para o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Sem nenhuma palavra, os quatro deixaram a Sala Comunal, e Harry os direcionou para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

\- _Ei_! Isso é um banheiro de _meninas_! O que vocês dois estão... – Murta interrompeu o que ia dizer quando olhou para o Harry. – Ah... é você!

Harry abaixou a cabeça e esperou o que viria. Ele _realmente_ queria ter tido a mesma sorte do dia anterior, e _não_ encontrar a Murta por lá.

\- Você nunca mais veio me visitar, né?! – Murta disse, já começando com alguns gemidos e soluços, indicando que iria chorar. – Quando precisa de mim, fala comigo... mas quando não precisa... Todo mundo ignora a pobre Murta!

Murta começou a chorar bem alto, e os quatro se entreolharam. Hermione foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude.

\- Sshhh, Murta! Alguém vai te ouvir! E a gente vai se encrencar se for achado aqui!

\- Ah, é a assim, né?! "Cala a boca, Murta senão _eu_ me encrenco!" Vocês só pensam em vocês! Não tem nenhuma consideração! – Murta soluçou em seu choro e continuou. – Eu vou embora, e tô pouco me importando se vocês se encrencarem...

Com isso, Murta desceu pelo seu vaso, espalhando água pelo chão.

\- Até que enfim! – Rony suspirou aliviado. – Pensei que não iria parar nunca!

Rony foi até as pias e sentou no mármore de uma delas. Hermione preferiu ficar em pé, mas foi para o seu lado. Harry e Gina se entreolharam, e Harry comentou baixinho:

\- Eu nem sei por onde começar...

\- Pelo começo seria uma boa... – Hermione sugeriu, falando sério.

Harry suspirou e olhou para os dois melhores amigos.

\- Aí é que tá: eu nem sei _quando_ tudo isso começou!

\- _Eu_ sei. – Rony interrompeu. – Desde que você confrontou o Dumbledore e a Professora Figg quando foi anunciado que ela seria a professora de D.C.A.T.; você mudou. Foi desde aí que você começou a se isolar da gente...

Harry olhou admirado para o amigo. Puxando pela memória, ele lembrou-se que foi exatamente na noite que o Rony descreveu, que o Dumbledore falou para ele da Ordem da Fênix. Ele estava impressionado e tocado pela atenção do melhor amigo.

\- É isso mesmo... – Harry concordou de cabeça baixa. – Foi nessa noite que o Dumbledore me contou algumas coisas, e _exigiu _que eu guardasse segredo...

\- Se você preferir não contar nada, Harry, ninguém vai te acusar por isso... – Hermione ofereceu com uma voz gentil.

Até aquele momento, Gina permanecera em silêncio, mas quando viu Harry hesitar, sem segundos pensamentos, ela foi direto para o seu lado e segurou a sua mão. Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a amiga. Nos olhos dela, ele viu muito encorajamento e compreensão, e isso fez com que ele recuperasse sua determinação. Harry olhou para Hermione e preferiu ignorar o olhar de desconfiança humorada com o qual ela olhava para Harry e Gina. Ele limpou sua garganta pigarreando e respirou fundo.

\- Naquela noite, o Dumbledore me falou da Ordem da Fênix...

E Harry começou a explicar tudo para os amigos, desde a Ordem da Fênix, até o fato de ele ser o último herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor. Falou das profecias de Helga Hufflepuff, e não deixou de lado a constatação de que Tom Riddle – Voldemort – é mesmo o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. Durante todo o tempo em que ele explicava o que acontecera com ele nos últimos meses, ele percebeu que a Hermione tivera vontade de perguntar uma coisa ou outra por várias vezes. Mas ele foi muito grato à amiga por não interrompê-lo e deixar as perguntas para o final. Rony, na maioria das vezes, olhava do Harry para a Gina e para as mãos deles que continuavam entrelaçadas, mas Harry, dessa vez, não largou a mão dela por nada. Ele precisava da força que a amiga lhe estava proporcionando.

\- Então é por isso que você pôde usar a espada de Godric Gryffindor pra salvar a Gina na Câmara Secreta...? – O tom de voz de Hermione implicava mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, e Harry achava que essa era exatamente a sua intenção.

\- É... – Harry respondeu. – O Dumbledore falou que era minha por direito, e por isso ela apareceu pra mim quando eu precisei... – Harry acrescentou com gravidade.

As lembranças da Câmara Secreta não eram lá suas favoritas, já que além de uma amiga quase morrer, ele próprio arriscou a sua vida e quase morreu naquele dia. Se não fossem as lágrimas da fênix para curá-lo, ele com certeza não sobreviveria à picada do basilisco. E se não fosse exatamente a espada de Gryffindor, ele nunca conseguiria ter matado aquele basilisco com suas próprias mãos. Suas lembranças eram vagas, mas extremamente desagradáveis.

Rony, que não dissera nada até aquele instante, continuou calado, mas olhava Harry com um olhar que ele não conseguia compreender muito bem. A impressão que passava para o Harry, era de que Rony estava muito magoado, e Harry sentia-se mal com isso. Rony sempre teve uma pontinha de ciúmes de toda a atenção que Harry recebe e, talvez, esse seja mais um dos momentos em que Rony esteja enciumado de que Harry tenha mais alguma coisa que o destaque e deixe Rony em segundo plano. Mas por algum motivo, Harry não achava que _esse_ era exatamente o motivo. Havia mais que o velho ciúme da fama de Harry no olhar do Rony, e isso preocupava e chateava Harry por demasiado.

\- O que foi, Rony? – Harry perguntou cautelosamente. – Você não falou nada até agora...

Rony simplesmente deu com os ombros e abaixou a cabeça. Mas o último olhar que ele deu para as mãos entrelaçadas de Harry e Gina não passou despercebido por nenhum deles. Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e, antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Gina foi mais rápida:

\- Eu sei que cê tá chateado, Rony. Eu te conheço a minha vida inteira... Você vai falar o que é?

Rony respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Gina deu um suspiro cansado, e continuou:

\- Então pode deixar que eu falo... – Rony ergueu a cabeça e olhou feio e desconfiado para irmã. Mas Gina não se deixou abater e prosseguiu. – Você tá chateado porque _eu_ fiquei sabendo de tudo o que o Harry tá te contando agora muito antes de _você_...

Rony fez menção de que iria dizer algo, mas Gina estendeu sua mão livre com a palma de frente para o irmão, em um sinal que ele esperasse.

\- Não adianta dizer que não é isso, Rony... Mas tudo bem... – Gina suspirou tristemente. – Você tem todo o direito de se sentir chateado, mas eu quero dizer que não foi exatamente escolha minha o fato de eu saber o que se passa. – Gina deu uma pausa e olhou fixo para o irmão. – _Eu_ também faço parte da Ordem da Fênix.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, e Rony voltou a atenção para irmã com uma única sobrancelha erguida, como que pedindo explicação. E foi a partir desse ponto que Gina contou a sua história. Sobre a descoberta de ser uma feiticeira, e como que o _Dumbledore_ chegou a perceber esse fato.

\- Então o Gui tava certo, né?! – Rony perguntou baixinho. – Seus pesadelos _eram_ _sim_ motivo pra preocupação.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu nada. Harry percebeu que Rony apesar de preocupado, naquele momento estava bravo com a irmã, e Harry por algum motivo sentia que em poucos instantes entenderia por quê.

\- Você falou pra mim que não era nada, Gina! O Gui não sabia o motivo, e quando eu perguntei pra você, você disse que os pesadelos eram do "_Tom Riddle_". Você _mentiu_, Gina!

Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou igualmente brava para o irmão.

\- Eu _não_ menti! Meus pesadelos eram sobre o Voldemort, sim!

Rony e Hermione olharam surpresos para Gina, e Rony até parou o que iria dizer por alguns instantes. Harry, por sua vez, sentia-se orgulhoso da amiga por finalmente chamar e admitir Voldemort pelo nome. Talvez, quem sabe, seus outros amigos chegassem a fazer isso um dia também.

\- Você falou o nome _dele_... – Rony disse baixinho, e ainda um pouco abalado.

\- Falei sim! – Gina respondeu, diminuindo um pouco o tom de voz. – Todo mundo na Ordem da Fênix fala o nome dele. E quer saber? É estranhamente libertador! É _ótimo_ deixar de ter medo de dizer o nome Voldemort. Você deveria tentar...

Rony abaixou a cabeça e, quando a ergueu de novo, toda a sua raiva tinha sumido, e agora seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação.

\- Mas Gina... – O tom de voz do Rony era estranhamente carinhoso. – Eu e a Mione já nos preocupamos _tanto_ com o Harry... mas sei lá... Ele já enfrentou tantas coisas, que a gente quase que aceitou como _destino_ dele se meter em encrenca... – Rony sorriu fraquinho para o Harry que sorriu de volta. – Mas você... você é minha irmãzinha... e eu me preocupo. Eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça...

Gina foi até onde o Rony estava sentado e abraçou a cintura do irmão. Ele estava meio sem graça, mas ainda assim pôs os braços em volta da irmã e descansou a sua cabeça em cima da dela. Depois de um tempo, ela se separou dele e voltou para o lado do Harry.

\- Aí é que tá, Rony... – Ela disse com uma voz um tanto rouca. – É tão _destino_ do Harry, quanto é _meu_! Eu nunca pedi, nem nunca imaginei que seria uma feiticeira, mas aconteceu mesmo assim! – Os olhos da Gina se encheram de lágrimas, e Harry pôs a mão na sua cintura e a trouxe mais para perto. – Eu sei que é _horrível_ se preocupar com quem a gente ama. _Eu_ me preocupo com você mais do que você imagina! Mas dessa vez você não vai poder fazer nada, Rony... Ninguém escolheu o que tá acontecendo. Ninguém escolheu uma guerra. Mas a gente tem que lutar mesmo assim e fazer o que for preciso...

Rony jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo antes de perguntar:

\- A mãe sabe disso? Sobre você estar na Ordem da Fênix, ou ser uma feiticeira?

Gina abaixou a cabeça e enxugou os olhos.

\- Não... ninguém fora da Ordem sabe sobre isso. E é pra ser mantido em segredo pra minha própria segurança. Nem a mãe pode saber...

Pelo tom de voz que a Gina estava usando, Harry teve a impressão que contar para a mãe dela era exatamente o que a Gina queria fazer naquele momento. Talvez contar tudo e correr para o colo da mãe. E Harry teve que admitir que, naquele momento, até ele que não fazia parte da família gostaria de contar com o conforto que a Sra. Weasley poderia proporcionar.

\- E vocês resolveram contar tudo pra gente mesmo assim... – Hermione especulou. – Mesmo sendo perigoso e tendo sido proibidos. Por quê?

Rony voltou a atenção para os dois e os mirou especulativamente. Harry e Gina se entreolharam mais uma vez, e foi Harry quem respondeu.

\- A gente teve que tomar uma decisão, e decidimos que contar tudo pra vocês seria o _certo_. Vocês correm perigo sabendo disso tudo também, e se vocês preferirem... se vocês optarem _não_ saberem de tudo, a Gina pode apagar a memória de vocês. Eu e ela conversamos sobre isso, e se for isso que vocês preferirem-

\- _Não_! – Rony e Hermione responderam ao mesmo tempo. Ela respirou fundo e continuou. – Você insulta a gente com essa proposta, Harry. Mas eu sei que você só tá falando isso pra nossa própria proteção. Tudo o que vocês contaram pra gente hoje vale muito mais _porque_ foram vocês dois que contaram. Vocês são nossos amigos e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, a gente _quer_ se preocupar com vocês. Eu prefiro morrer de preocupação, mas saber o que está acontecendo, a ficar no escuro e achar inocentemente que tá tudo bem...

Harry olhou da Hermione para o Rony e constatou que ele concordava com todas as palavras da namorada. Hermione aproximou-se do Harry e da Gina e abraçou e beijou a bochecha de cada um.

\- Deve estar sendo difícil passar pelo que vocês estão passando, mas eu quero dizer que, como sempre, vocês podem contar comigo.

\- _E_ comigo. – Rony disse, levantando-se.

Harry olhou para os dois melhores amigos e sentiu algo inexplicável dentro de si. Era tão _maravilhoso_ saber que Rony e Hermione se sentiam assim. Era como se uma nova esperança tivesse crescido dentro dele e, talvez, tudo fosse dar certo afinal.


	32. Muito Tempo, Pouco Contato

Capítulo Trinta e Dois

MUITO TEMPO, POUCO CONTATO

Agora que Harry contava com compreensão e ajuda incondicional dos dois melhores amigos, era incrível como as coisas podiam ser vistas por um melhor ângulo. Tudo bem que ele não poderia esquecer tão facilmente de uma guerra e do Voldemort, – até as várias reuniões da Ordem da Fênix o serviam para lembrar-lhe disso – mas ainda assim, aqueles dois últimos meses do ano passavam numa boa para quem estava na proteção de Hogwarts. E esse era exatamente o caso de Harry. Todas as intromissões da Ordem da Fênix com relação a ataques de Comensais da Morte eram feitas por membros mais experientes e já acostumados a lidar com isso. Dumbledore sempre fazia questão de que Harry e Gina ficassem no castelo, onde o Diretor poderia ter certeza de que os dois estariam a salvo. Nem o Remo nem o Sirius saíam mais do castelo em missões. E apesar de Harry se sentir pajeado como se precisasse de uma babá, ele até que achava bom poder contar com a presença dos dois velhos amigos de seu pai.

Harry havia reatado todos os seus laços de amizade com Hermione e Rony e, como que antigamente, os três estavam mais inseparáveis do que nunca. A única coisa da qual Harry não estava gostando muito era o fato de que, se por um lado, a amizade dele com o Rony e a Hermione ficou mais forte, por outro lado, a dele com a Gina foi ficando mais fraca. Com a proximidade do feriado de Natal, os professores começaram a passar mais lição ainda, e isso fazia com que Harry passasse ainda mais horas na Sala Comunal ou na biblioteca junto com Rony e Hermione terminado as suas tarefas. E por conseqüência, Gina, que também tinha sua boa dose de tarefas, além dos treinos com Flitwick, acabava se "isolando" deles também. E por várias vezes, Harry já pegou a amiga dormindo por cima de seus livros na Sala Comunal, fazendo algo que ela absolutamente _tinha_ que terminar. Em suma, as únicas vezes em que os dois realmente estavam juntos, eram em reuniões da Ordem da Fênix – em que nenhum dos dois tinha clima para bater papo – e nos treinos de quadribol – mas a Gina sempre era arrastada com pressa pelo Colin para terminar determinada lição que ele ou ela tinha prometido ajudar ao outro.

E para ser sincero consigo mesmo, Harry começava a sentir cada vez mais falta da amiga. Se não fossem pelas óbvias desastrosas conseqüências, Harry até desejaria ter tido algum pesadelo com o Voldemort, só para que ele descesse à Sala Comunal e encontrasse a amiga ruivinha o esperando com aqueles olhos castanhos assustados. No começo, – logo depois de ter contado tudo para Rony e Hermione – Harry estava tão maravilhado de ter os dois amigos de volta, que até propositalmente acabou se afastando da Gina. Mas agora, olhando para trás, ele se arrependia muito de ter deixado se levar por aquilo e ter dado atenção só ao Rony e à Hermione. Nem ele nem a Gina haviam feito nada de demais, e a separação havia sido completamente involuntária. E talvez por _isso_ que doesse tanto pensar que, de certa forma, ele tinha "deixado" a amizade deles esfriar, e os dois se afastarem.

Foi com certo esforço que Harry tentou se alegrar e ter esperança de falar com a amiga durante o feriado das festas de final de ano. A falta que ela estava fazendo era um sentimento diferente dos quais Harry já sentira antes. Antes, ele começou a sentir falta do sarcasmo dela e das várias vezes que riu com ela. Depois, veio a falta do conforto que ela sempre transmitia quando estava com ele, dos abraços e dos consolos. Ainda mais quando ele via Rony e Hermione se abraçarem e se voltarem um para o outro quando eles recebiam alguma má notícia de algum ataque, ou de até alguma coisa com menos importância. Ele começou a lembrar-se das vezes em que _ele_ e a Gina consolavam um ao outro pelas tantas más notícias que recebiam. E, ultimamente, a cena que não tem saído da cabeça dele de jeito nenhum era, inexplicavelmente, quando ele estava na enfermaria e havia recebido a notícia de que a Sra. Figg e seu irmão haviam morrido. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na proximidade da Gina naquela noite, e o quanto ele não conseguia entender – até o atual dia – _o que_ exatamente acontecera que fizera seu coração acelerar tanto, e seu fôlego sumir. E por várias noites durante aqueles quase dois meses de "afastamento" da Gina, era exatamente com aquela cena na enfermaria que ele sonhava. Nas manhãs mais frustrantes, ele acordava exatamente quando a Madame Pomfrey chegava. Já naquelas mais empolgadas, – mas também igualmente frustrantes – Harry fazia muito mais do olhar nos olhos da Gina. E era exatamente _nessas_ manhãs, que ele compreendia melhor o que as pessoas queriam dizer com "hormônios da adolescência".

Além de muito confuso, Harry começou a ficar _muito_ envergonhado. Toda vez que via a Gina, lembrava-se de algum desses sonhos, e ficava se perguntando como é que ele podia _pensar_ em fazer aquilo com uma amiga, ainda mais se essa amiga fosse _irmã_ do seu melhor amigo _e_ que tinha mais _cinco_ irmãos, todos mais velhos e mais fortes que o Harry. Mas não era só isso que o deixava confuso. Harry já havia achado várias outras meninas atraentes antes, mas com nenhuma delas, ele sentia falta de um simples sorriso ou então de simplesmente segurar a mão dela e entrelaçar seus dedos.

Quanto mais o Natal se aproximava, mais o Harry ficava inquieto. E sua aflição foi suficiente para que Hermione percebesse que algo estava errado. Na véspera de ela tomar o trem para passar o Natal em casa com os seus pais, Hermione puxou Harry consigo depois do almoço para que os dois tivessem uma conversa.

\- O que tá acontecendo, Harry? – Hermione perguntou depois que os dois estavam devidamente sentados em um degrau de uma escadaria pouco usada.

Harry olhou confuso para a amiga e deu com os ombros.

\- Você tem andado muito inquieto nos últimos dias. Eu não falei nada antes, porque achei que você fosse querer conversar com o Rony sobre isso. Mas como pelo jeito você não falou nada com ele... É algum problema, Harry? – Hermione perguntou com uma voz suave e um olhar preocupado.

\- Você nem imagina o _tamanho_ do meu problema... Tem mais ou menos um metro e sessenta, olhos castanhos, cabelo vermelho... Conhece?

\- Harry, você nunca foi cínico. Não é agora que você vai começar, é?! – Hermione perguntou um pouco mais severa.

\- Desculpa... – Harry apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos. – Você tá certa...

\- Eu tô sempre certa... – Hermione disse com um sorriso. – Agora me diz: o que tem a Gina a ver com tudo isso?

\- Eu sinto falta dela...

Hermione esperou, mas Harry não elaborou melhor seu pensamento. Simplesmente continuou olhando para o chão.

\- É só isso? – Hermione perguntou incrédula. – Eu sei que os professores têm dado bastante tarefa, e agente tem andado ocupado, mas aposto que você vai ter tempo de falar com ela agora no feriado...

Harry continuou sem dizer nada, e Hermione respirou fundo antes de perguntar mais uma vez:

\- Não é só isso, é?

Harry suspirou cansado, e Hermione pareceu entender que realmente havia muito mais por trás daquela história.

\- Harry, você sempre foi fechado demais, e a gente sempre precisou "torcer" as informações de você... O que foi que você não me contou dessa vez? De vez em quando, falar da nossa vida pros outros faz bem...

Hermione posicionou a mão em seu braço, e Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhar para amiga.

\- É... talvez você _possa_ me ajudar...

Harry contou à Hermione sobre o que aconteceu, ou melhor, sobre o que _quase_ aconteceu na enfermaria o melhor que pôde. Claro que sua clareza não foi lá das melhores, já que ele próprio ainda estava muito confuso. Mas parece que exatamente pelo fato de ele _não_ conseguir contar direito o fato, é que Hermione entendeu o que se passava. Cada vez que ele gaguejava ou tentava melhorar suas palavras, o sorriso da Hermione aumentava, e Harry se sentia ainda mais envergonhado.

\- E é isso... – Harry finalizou. – Faz quase dois meses que isso aconteceu, e até hoje eu ainda não entendendo direito _o que_ aconteceu... ou que _não_ aconteceu... ah! Sei lá!

Hermione olhou para o Harry e começou a rir. De todas as reações que ele esperava ou gostaria de receber da amiga, risadas da cara dele não era uma delas.

\- Que bonitinho! – Hermione disse entre risadas. – Óóóóó... o Harry gosta da Gina e nem sabe! – Hermione acrescentou, desarrumando ainda mais o cabelo do Harry.

\- Ah... qual é, Hermione?! – Harry perguntou se levantando e se afastando da amiga.

\- Desculpa, Harry. – Hermione disse, controlando a risada. – Pode sentar, eu não vou mais te encher.

Harry desconfiado, e um tanto insultado, voltou a se sentar do lado da amiga.

\- Você não vai falar nada? – Hermione perguntou depois de um prolongado silêncio.

\- Pra quê? – Harry perguntou com uma voz dura. – Pra você tirar sarro?

\- Tá, eu mereço essa... – Hermione concedeu. – Mas eu prometo que eu não vou mais tirar sarro.

Harry não respondeu nada, e Hermione mais uma vez voltou-se a ele:

\- Você gosta da Gina, não é?

\- Claro que gosto... ela é minha amiga!

A resposta de Harry não agradou muito à Hermione, que simplesmente ergueu uma única sobrancelha para ele em desconfiança. Harry, derrotado, abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez.

\- Você sabe bem o que eu quero dizer, Harry. Deixa de ser cínico, porque _não_ combina com você...

\- Eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes, Mione... Como é que eu vou saber...

Hermione respirou fundo e, depois de uma certa pausa, disse:

\- Bom, você é quem vai ter que descobrir e entender o que tá sentindo. Ninguém vai poder fazer isso por você. – Antes que Harry dissesse qualquer coisa em protesto, Hermione continuou. – Por que você não conversa com o Sirius? Ele é seu padrinho, é homem... Talvez vocês se entendam melhor... – Hermione sorriu suavemente. – Porque eu sei que sobre _isso_ você não vai querer falar com o Rony...

Harry olhou agradecido para a amiga.

\- Eu preciso ir que eu ainda tenho coisa para arrumar antes de ir pra casa. Você vai ficar, ou vem pra Torre da Grifinória?

\- Não... eu vou dar uma volta... Mais tarde a gente ainda se vê.

Hermione sorriu para o amigo e desarrumou o cabelo do Harry mais uma vez enquanto se levantava. Harry realmente se incomodava com esse novo costume da amiga de bagunçar o seu cabelo. Como se o cabelo dele já não fosse bagunçado o suficiente para ela ter que piorar a situação... Respirando fundo, Harry levantou-se e resolveu dar uma volta pelo lago e aproveitar uma tarde sem aulas. Ele bem que precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar no que a Hermione lhe dissera.

Chegando o mais perto possível do lago, – depois de acenar de longe para o amigo Hagrid que parecia um tanto atrapalhado com uma árvore gigantesca – Harry preferiu ficar em pé. Grande parte do lago estava congelada, e fora do castelo estava um frio de rachar a pele. Mas Harry não estava se importando tanto com isso. Para ser sincero, o vento gelado até que era bem-vindo para ele. Quem sabe assim ele conseguisse "esfriar" as idéias e enxergar melhor o que estava acontecendo. Hermione não hesitou nem por um segundo quando afirmou que Harry gostava de Gina, e agora que Harry podia repensar em tudo que acontecera, ele próprio começou a pensar da mesma maneira. Ele não tinha nenhuma base sólida para dizer realmente se ele _gostava_ da Gina. Mas toda vez que ele pensa nela, tudo o que ele quer fazer é ser igual ao Rony e a Hermione, podendo abraçar a Gina em público, e sussurrar segredinhos ao seu ouvido, e rir de piadas que só os dois entendem. A verdade é que o único casal de sua idade que Harry conhece em que _realmente_ as duas partes se gostam, é o Rony e a Hermione. E se o ciúme que o Harry sentia naquele momento do que os dois tinham eram algum indicador de que ele realmente queria o mesmo para ele e a Gina, então ele sinceramente poderia afirmar que a ruivinha realmente cativava sua afeição. Muito mais do que qualquer outra menina jamais o fizera.

Foi chegando à conclusão de que Hermione estava mesmo certa, que Harry começou a perceber o quanto ele era azarado. Gina tivera uma quedinha por ele, Harry, desde a primeira vez que o vira. Até o ano passado, apesar de o entusiasmo de Gina por ele ter diminuído consideravelmente, ainda assim parecia estar presente. E agora, parecia castigo para ele. Harry passara três anos sem dar atenção a ela, e exatamente agora que ele queria a sua atenção mais do que nunca, Gina era apenas a sua amiga, e em nenhum momento durante esse ano ela fizera algo embaraçoso que denunciasse que ela ainda tinha uma quedinha por ele. É bem feito, Harry pensou consigo mesmo. E pensando ainda mais além, Harry tentou adivinhar o que aconteceria se, afinal de contas, ela retribuísse o seu sentimento. Ele está certo de que ficaria _extremamente_ feliz, mas o problema era o _quanto_ duraria essa felicidade. Além dos óbvios problemas que os dois enfrentam e enfrentariam, ainda tinha uma família inteira, todos com cabelos destacadamente vermelhos, a quem responder. Se não bastasse a sua consciência pesando por pôr a Gina em perigo ao estar do seu lado, ele ainda teria 6 – _seis_ – irmãos mais velhos a quem dar satisfações. Harry era _mesmo_ azarado... Bom, pelo menos tem a vantagem de a gente ser britânico, Harry pensou ironicamente. Povo discreto e reservado, ou assim ele esperava.

\- Harry, seu maior problema é que você pensa demais...

Harry virou-se abruptamente ao ouvir a voz suave e sorridente. Ele realmente esperava que aquele ditado "Não morre mais" fosse verdadeiro.

\- Por que você diz isso? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso moldando seus lábios.

Gina deu com os ombros e sorriu secretamente. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela abaixou e voltou o seu olhar para Harry.

\- As coisas têm andado meio corridas, né?! – Gina abaixou a cabeça e corou levemente. Se ela realmente estava envergonhada, ou se era o vento gelado o responsável, Harry nunca saberia. – Senti sua falta...

Gina olhou para ele rapidamente, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o lago congelado. Harry não conseguia explicar por que, mas naquele instante, não havia frio que vencesse o calor que ele estava sentindo dentro de si. Era tão banal, mas saber que ela, Gina, sentira falta dele, Harry, assim como ele mesmo admitiu ter feito há pouco para a Hermione era tão... tão... Harry não sabia bem como expressar, mas ele sabia que era muito _bom_.

\- Eu também... – Harry respondeu com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Gina olhou para ele e fez menção de dizer algo, mas acabou desistindo.

\- Por que você tá aqui sozinho, Harry? O Rony e a Mione te abandonaram pra se despedirem? – Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto, e Harry percebeu que foi propositalmente.

\- Não... eu vim aqui pra pensar... – Harry franziu os olhos quando uma rajada de vento especialmente forte se aproximou deles.

\- Então eu tava certa... – Gina comentou com um sorriso. – E pela sua cara, não era algo muito fácil de se lidar, era?

\- Não... – Harry respondeu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Definitivamente, não. Mas o que _você_ veio fazer aqui? – Harry perguntou, para evitar ter que elaborar _o que_ ele estava pensando. Ou melhor, sobre _quem_.

\- Eu vim dar um recado pro Hagrid sobre a árvore de Natal e te vi de longe... Resolvi te chatear um pouco... – Gina respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Impossível... – Harry respondeu abaixando a cabeça. Chatear? Longe disso...

\- Quê? – Gina perguntou confusa.

\- Nada... – Harry respondeu, depois de respirar fundo. – Tá ficando muito frio. Acho melhor a gente entrar... Um chocolate quente iria bem... aceita?

Gina deu com os ombros e sorriu sinceramente.

\- É uma boa idéia... – Ela respondeu, fechando melhor o casaco.

\- Vamos?

Harry ofereceu sua mão, e Gina a aceitou. Mesmo com o volume das luvas, Harry precisou do conforto de entrelaçar seus dedos com o dela, e assim o fez. Seria como se nada tivesse acontecido, e os dois continuassem mais próximos do que nunca. Foi com muito prazer e alegria, que Harry percebeu quando Gina afetuosamente apertou a sua mão. Aproximando-se um pouco mais dela, Harry encostou seu ombro no dela e sorriu de leve. Talvez seu azar não fosse _tão_ grande assim...


	33. Consciência Limpa

Capítulo Trinta e Três

CONSCIÊNCIA LIMPA

\- Anda! Acorda, Harry! Eu quero saber o que você ganhou... vai! – Rony estava sacudindo tanto o amigo, que Harry não tinha como não acordar. Era praticamente um terremoto particular.

\- Me deixa, Rony! Tá muito cedo... – Harry respondeu, virando de costas para o amigo, se encolhendo e arrumando melhor as cobertas.

\- Ah, não! Nada disso! – Rony disse, puxando as cobertas de cima do Harry.

\- Ah, Rony! Por que a Hermione que vai embora e _eu_ é que sofro?! Eu quero dormir...! Você fica muito chato sem a namorada por perto, sabia? – Harry perguntou, enquanto se sentava na cama.

\- Rá. Rá. Rá. – Rony disse com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. – O azar é todo seu. Agora abre logo esses presentes, vai!

\- Você vai me deixar _pelo menos_ usar o banheiro primeiro? – Harry perguntou, levantando-se.

\- Tá... Mas vais logo! – Rony acrescentou.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Harry se direcionou ao banheiro. Em pouco tempo estava de volta, e antes mesmo de chegar até os seus presentes, Gina Weasley entrou no dormitório também.

\- Gina! O que cê tá fazendo aqui? – Rony perguntou escandalizado.

Gina voltou a atenção para o irmão e, com um sorriso e tom de voz exageradamente doce, respondeu:

\- Feliz Natal pra você também, Rony! Bom dia, irmãozinho _querido_!

\- Gina! – Rony continuava com o mesmo tom de voz. – Como é que você vai entrando assim? E se um de nós não estivesse... _decente_?

\- Humph! – Gina ergueu uma única sobrancelha. – Contando com você, Rony, eu tenho _seis_ irmãos mais velhos, e todos homens. Não tem nada que eu pudesse ver aqui, que eu não tenha visto antes... Além do que, são dez e meia! À essa hora, vocês dois com certeza já estariam acordados. E estão!

Rony abria e fechava a boca várias vezes como quem quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguisse formar as palavras. Ele parecia estar mais que indignado, e Harry estava se controlando para não rir da expressão do amigo. Gina, por outro lado, estava triunfante por ter desfeito do irmão com tanta facilidade.

\- Entra aí, Gina! – Harry voltou-se para a amiga sem poder conter um sorriso. – Eu tava pra abrir os presentes...

Gina sorriu de volta, e Harry foi obrigado a lembrar e sentir mais uma vez todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes que o têm tanto perturbado. Era incrível como esses sentimentos tinham aumentado ainda mais desde que ele admitiu para si mesmo que afinal de contas Gina era mais que uma amiga para ele. Cada vez que ela estava por perto, Harry tinha _extrema_ dificuldade de verter sua atenção dela para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Era como se ela tomasse conta dele... Ele é capaz de vencer a maldição _Imperio_, mas a Gina – sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo – o controlava com mais eficiência e garantia do que qualquer um dos Imperdoáveis. E com um sorriso, Harry admitiu para si mesmo que _esse_ controle era um que ele não fazia _tanta_ questão de vencer...

\- Meu irmãozinho tem se comportado, Harry? – Gina perguntou enquanto caminhava na direção do Rony e sentava do lado dele. – Agora que a suserana Hermione não tá aqui pra pôr ele na linha, alguém tem que tomar conta dele...

\- Não enche, Gina! Qual é?! Pegou o dia pra me tirar? – Rony perguntou chateado.

Harry riu de leve dos dois irmãos e respondeu à Gina:

\- É... digamos que eu vou ficar muito grato quando a Hermione voltar...

Harry voltou a sua atenção para os seus presentes. Como todos os anos, um dos embrulhos era um agasalho com uma enorme letra "H" bordada no meio. A Sra. Weasley nunca falhava em mandar um para ele todos os anos. E como nos anteriores, a cor era verde.

\- Mais um pra combinar com os seus olhos, Harry querido! – Rony falou, afinando a voz, em uma imitação não muito boa de sua mãe.

\- Pelo menos é verde, e não _cor-de-rosa_! Não dá pra eu usar aquilo! Eu já tenho o cabelo vermelho, se eu usar rosa então...A mãe é um amor, mas _zero_ pras escolhas de cor!

Rony riu concordando com a irmã. Ele odiava a cor do seu agasalho também, mas todos os anos ele o vestia e passava o dia de Natal assim. Harry voltou para os seus presentes mais uma vez e, aos poucos, a pilha de papéis foi aumentando. O Natal passou a ser um dos feriados favoritos de Harry. Enquanto ele morava com os Dursleys, ele simplesmente ficava em seu armário debaixo da escada, desejando que o dia acabasse logo. Agora, em Hogwarts, apesar dos poucos alunos que ficavam para o Natal, Harry sentia-se muito feliz ao estar na presença de pessoas como ele. Era maravilhoso entrar no Salão Principal todo decorado e deliciar-se com a ceia que os elfos domésticos preparavam. Isso era uma coisa que ele _nunca_ falaria para a Hermione. Durante esse ano, ela não havia mencionado ainda o F.A.L.E., pelo menos não na sua frente. Mas Harry desconfiava que ela continuava com os seus planos secretamente e que, a qualquer dia, ela iria requisitar o apoio dele e do Rony mais uma vez. Bom, se _ela_ não havia mencionado, Harry é que não seria o instigador dessa "febre".

O dia foi relativamente calmo, e Harry divertiu-se muito com a guerra de bolas de neve promovida depois do almoço. Harry propusera separar os gêmeos de times e, pela primeira vez, eles tiveram dois times equilibrados. Parecia que os gêmeos, se separados, não eram tão fortes assim... Harry ainda passou pela cozinha para desejar feliz Natal ao Dobby, e saiu de lá com mais um par de meias, que não combinavam, como presente. Agora, à tardinha, Harry estava pensando em algo que já há algum tempo o estava incomodando. Rony estava lendo uma carta da Hermione, e estava "desligado" para o resto do mundo, mas Gina, que estava lendo uma carta de Gui ao seu lado, percebeu a seriedade do amigo e interrompeu sua leitura.

\- Algo errado, Harry? – Gina perguntou suavemente. Eles estavam na Sala Comunal, e havia alguns outros alunos presentes que estavam envolvidos em suas próprias conversas.

\- Não... eu tô só pensando... – Harry respondeu sem olhar para a Gina.

\- Olha pra mim, Harry. – Gina pediu, e Harry assim o fez. – Você tá preocupado, e eu já te falei antes: você pensa demais... de repente eu posso ajudar... – Gina sugeriu, ligeiramente incerta.

\- Eu tava pensando no Dumbledore... – Harry começou.

Não era difícil falar de seus problemas com a Gina. Talvez porque ela, como ele, tinha vários segredos, e seu silêncio era primordial. Harry não sabia bem por que, mas havia algo na amizade dele com a Gina, que gerava uma facilidade enorme de ele falar com ela sobre qualquer coisa que o chateasse, assim como o alegrasse. Principalmente se o alegrasse. Ele adorava dividir notícias boas com ela, e vê-la sorrir alegrando-se também, junto com ele.

\- E o que tem ele? – Gina perguntou, olhando à sua volta, para certificar-se de que ninguém estava prestando atenção à conversa.

\- Ele tinha pedido pra não contar nada pra ninguém, e apesar de eu não me arrepender de ter contado tudo pro Rony e pra Hermione, ainda assim eu me sinto... sei lá, culpado! Eu nunca menti pra ele antes...

Gina pegou a mão do Harry e sorriu em uma tentativa de conforto. Ela se levantou, trazendo Harry consigo e, voltando-se para o irmão, ela disse:

\- Rony... eu e o Harry vamos falar com o Professor Dumbledore. A gente já volta.

\- Tá, tá! – Rony respondeu sem tirar os olhos de sua carta. Qualquer outra coisa viria em segundo plano para Rony, em se tratando da Hermione.

Gina sorriu levemente do irmão, e ela e o Harry pegaram seus casacos, – que haviam sido retirados quando eles voltaram da guerra de bolas de neve – e saíram da Torre da Grifinória. Enquanto caminhavam à Sala do Diretor, Harry começou a ter dúvidas sobre falar com o Dumbledore. Como será que o Diretor reagiria ao saber que ele, Harry, mentiu e quebrou uma promessa? Harry sabia que o melhor era mesmo conversar com o Dumbledore e pôr todas as cartas na mesa. Ser sincero, pelo menos agora. Mas mesmo sabendo que esse era o correto, ele ainda assim temia que o Dumbledore ficasse _muito_ chateado com ele. Era difícil de explicar o carinho que Harry sentia pelo Diretor. Por várias vezes, Harry não concordou com as decisões do Dumbledore, mas ainda assim as respeitava, e sempre manteve o respeito para com ele.

Ao chegarem no gárgula que guardava a porta da sala do Diretor, Gina voltou-se para o Harry e, com uma voz suave, perguntou:

\- Você quer ir sozinho, ou quer que eu vá com você? Eu também tenho coisas por que pedir desculpas, mas se você quiser falar com ele sozinho primeiro, eu vou entender completamente... – Gina abaixou a cabeça, e Harry teve a impressão de que ela estava tão incerta quanto ele.

Harry pensou bem na proposta da amiga. Seria bom ter Gina ao seu lado para uma conversa tão difícil, e ele provavelmente se sentiria um pouquinho melhor com o apoio de sua "cúmplice". Mas por outro lado, Harry queria enfrentar essa sozinho. Gina consentira em contar tudo para o Rony e para a Hermione, mas a idéia original era dele. E pelo menos dessa vez, Harry preferiria enfrentar seus receios sozinhos. E Gina provavelmente entendia o que ele sentia, e Harry era muito grato pelo que ela havia proposto.

\- Eu prefiro ir sozinho. Você não se importa de esperar pra falar com ele?

\- Não... Pode ir. Eu espero. – Gina respondeu, enquanto fechava melhor o casaco.

\- Obrigado.

Harry bem que tentou resistir ao impulso. Sua vergonha e sua mente diziam não, mas seu coração necessitava do conforto da Gina e, quando ele deu por si, ele se viu abraçando a amiga e beijando o alto da sua cabeça. Gina, inicialmente, ficou tensa, mas em questão de segundos, sua tensão foi embora, e ela retribuiu o abraço, sussurrando: "boa sorte". Harry respirou fundo e se afastou da amiga para ir falar com o Diretor.

\- Feliz Natal, Harry! O que te traz aqui nessa tarde? – Dumbledore recebeu o Harry e ofereceu-lhe que se sentasse com um gesto de sua mão.

\- Feliz Natal pra você também... – Harry sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa do Diretor. – Eu vim até aqui porque eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

\- Então diga, Harry... – Dumbledore o encorajou com um sorriso.

\- Você me pediu que eu não contasse pra ninguém sobre a Ordem da Fênix, e eu entendi os seus motivos... – Harry abaixou a cabeça, não conseguindo olhar diretamente para o Diretor. – Acontece que ainda assim eu contei... Eu falei da Ordem pro Rony e pra Hermione...

Harry continuou de cabeça baixa e, após alguns instantes de silêncio, Dumbledore perguntou:

\- Você sabe que eles agora correm ainda mais perigo, não sabe? – Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo. – E você sabe que o que você fez não repercute só em mim, mas na Ordem toda? – Harry mais uma vez balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, sentindo-se cada vez pior. Dumbledore deu um suspiro cansado e prosseguiu. – E por que, ainda assim, você resolveu contar?

O tom de voz do Diretor não era acusatório, era calmo e especulativo. Mas para Harry, que se sentia um tanto culpado, o tom de voz do Diretor só o fazia sentir-se mais abalado ainda.

\- Porque eu achei que seria _certo_ eles saberem... – Harry tentou ser o mais honesto possível. – Eles estavam preocupados, e eu resolvi que eles _mereciam_ saber a verdade.

Harry ousou olhar para o Diretor, que permanecera em silêncio depois de sua explicação. Ele não sabia o que esperar do Dumbledore, qual seria a sua reação, e o seu silêncio só piorava a espera. Harry começou a especular o que aconteceria: se o Diretor ficaria muito bravo, se ele sairia da Ordem da Fênix...

\- Eu não estou bravo com você, Harry... – Dumbledore disse no mesmo tom de voz suave que usara até agora.

\- Não está? – Harry perguntou, arriscando olhar Dumbledore nos olhos.

\- Uma vez eu disse que nós teríamos que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo. Eu ainda não sei se a sua decisão foi correta ou não. Mas o fato de você ousar desobedecer a uma ordem, pensar sobre isso, e tomar a _sua_ própria decisão, já me diz que pelo menos _fácil_, ela não foi. – Dumbledore respirou fundo e olhou com carinho para o Harry. – Durante uma guerra, a gente cresce e envelhece muito mais rápido do que qualquer um gostaria. E tomar suas próprias decisões faz parte desse processo. Se você acha que o que você fez foi o correto, então eu fico feliz que você tenha se apegado a essa decisão e se mantido a ela. Isso prova que você também está tomando suas próprias decisões, e crescendo com isso.

Antes que Harry pudesse _tentar_ dizer qualquer outra coisa, o Diretor continuou:

\- Mas... acredito que você não esteja sozinho, e que mais alguém _também_ se beneficiaria, e aliviaria a consciência, ao ouvir o que eu acabei de dizer. Estou correto em presumir que a Srta. Weasley está por perto?

Dumbledore sorriu com a expressão confusa de Harry. O menino logo se recompôs e perguntou:

\- Como é que você sabe?

O sorriso do Dumbledore falhou por alguns instantes, e seu tom de voz ficou mais grave, mais triste.

\- O passado nos assombra de várias maneiras, Harry... – Dumbledore mais uma vez respirou fundo, e forçou seu sorriso de volta ao rosto. – Vá chamar a Gina. A gente pode ter uma conversa rápida antes da ceia...

Com o coração e a consciência mais leves, Harry atendeu prontamente ao pedido do Diretor. Além do que, qualquer desculpa era suficiente para ter Gina ao seu lado...


	34. Traição

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro

TRAIÇÃO

_\- Eu quero que vocês todos obedeçam às minhas ordens, e de qualquer detalhezinho, mínimo que seja, eu quero ficar sabendo. – Os olhos de Voldemort estavam mais vermelhos do que nunca, e seu ódio era quase palpável. – O Potter, eu sei que está lá. Mas eu quero saber **quem** é a feiticeira, e eu não quero desculpa por vocês não encontrarem e descobrirem quem ela é. Da mais velha, eu já me livrei. Chegou a hora de eu me livrar da mais nova. – Um sorriso cínico moldou-se no rosto desfigurado de Voldemort, que só podia ser notado pela expressão que seus olhos adquiriram. Mas tão rápido quanto apareceu, o sorriso sumiu, e Voldemort voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para a fila de frente a ele. – Eu estou recrutando vocês, somente pelo fato de vocês estudarem em Hogwarts, e terem acesso mais fácil a essas informações. Eu não quero ter que me decepcionar mais tarde. Porque quando eu me decepciono... digamos que quem vai sofrer são vocês._

_Voldemort virou-se e foi até sua mesa, onde sua varinha estava repousada. Com muita leveza, o Lord das Trevas a ergueu, e caminhou mais uma vez em direção às várias pessoas que não se mexiam nem para respirar._

_\- Recebam agora a minha marca, e façam jus e ela!_

_Um feixe de luz vermelha saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu um a um, marcando todos eles com a Marca Negra, e deixando todos eles de joelhos, contorcendo-se de dor no chão._

Harry acordou, mas dessa vez sem gritar. Talvez ele estivesse finalmente se acostumando com os horrores que presenciava em seus sonhos e aprendendo a lidar com a dor que sempre os acompanhava. Seguindo sua rotina, Harry sentou-se na sua cama e pegou de cima do seu criado-mudo seus óculos, seu medalhão e sua varinha. Dessa vez, porém, Harry antes de sair do quarto, foi até o seu baú e pegou uma Capa que pudesse lhe proteger do frio que estava fazendo.

Harry desceu as escadas de cabeça baixa e tentando não pensar muito no que acabara de acontecer. Harry não conseguira ver o rosto de nenhuma das pessoas que o Voldemort recrutou, mas pelo que ele ouviu, eram todos alunos de Hogwarts... Chegando à Sala Comunal, Harry aguardou a presença da Gina, mas a amiga não apareceu. Preocupado, Harry foi até a escadaria que o levaria aos dormitórios femininos, e a visão que o encontrou abalou-lhe profundamente.

Gina estava toda encolhida, sentada em um dos degraus e apoiada na parede. Suas mãos cobriam seu rosto, e seu corpo tremia todo, e Harry sentiu um vazio no peito quando notou que ela estava provavelmente chorando.

\- Gina? – Harry chamou o nome da amiga com não mais que um sussurro. A visão da amiga naquele estado tinha alterado e muito o seu poder sobre a sua voz.

Gina levantou a cabeça e olhou para o Harry com os olhos cheios d'água e um espanto e medo enormes. Harry sabia que Gina tinha os mesmos pesadelos que ele quando o Voldemort estava envolvido. Mas nunca antes o alvo do Voldemort tinha deixado de ser ele, Harry, para passar a ser a Gina. Harry sentiu um nó em sua garganta quando começou a pensar no que o Voldemort faria se finalmente descobrisse que Gina era a feiticeira. Ele não teve receio nenhum em matar a Sra. Figg exatamente por esse motivo. Quão pior seria com a feiticeira da profecia?

Harry subiu os poucos degraus até onde Gina estava e sentou-se do seu lado, posicionando seu braço em volta dos ombros dela. A amiga recostou a sua cabeça nos ombros dele, e Harry começou a acariciar os cabelos dela com a sua mão.

\- Eu não vou deixar ele te pegar, Gina. – Harry beijou o alto da cabeça dela. Se a promessa era para a amiga ou para ele mesmo, Harry ainda tinha suas dúvidas. – De jeito nenhum ele vai chegar perto de você... Ninguém mais vai tirar você de mim. – Essa última frase foi dita tão baixinho, que Harry nem sabia se tinha só pensado, ou realmente dito em voz alta.

Gina enxugou os olhos com a mão e, respirando fundo, ela se endireitou e levantou sua cabeça do ombro de Harry.

\- A gente precisa falar pro Dumbledore, Harry. Ele precisa saber que ele tem Comensais da Morte entre os seus alunos.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e, respirando fundo, ele se levantou, oferecendo sua mão para ajudar Gina a fazer o mesmo. A amiga aceitou a sua mão e, quando estava de pé, pegou Harry de surpresa ao fechar os seus braços em volta da cintura dele, envolvendo-lhe em um abraço.

\- Obrigada, Harry.

Harry não sabia bem ao certo por que ela estava o agradecendo, mas não reclamou nem por um instante de ter Gina em seus braços. Harry retribuiu o abraço e, em pouco tempo, os dois estavam saindo da Torre da Grifinória, Gina com o braço em volta da cintura do Harry, e ele com braço posicionado nos ombros dela.

Ao entrarem na Sala do Diretor, eles deram de cara não com o Dumbledore, mas com o Professor Snape. Sem dizer uma palavra, Severo Snape saiu da frente da porta, em um convite silencioso para que os dois entrassem. O Professor de Poções que já era normalmente pálido, dessa vez estava ainda mais, e com olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos. Sua expressão era grave, e com enorme preocupação nos olhos.

Dumbledore também não estava muito melhor que Snape. Sua idade estava agora evidente em seus olhos cansados e seus ombros caídos. Dumbledore esticou o braço para as cadeiras de frente a sua mesa, oferecendo-lhes que se sentassem. Harry e Gina se sentaram de frente para a mesa, enquanto Snape sentou-se em um sofá mais afastado e posicionou sua mão sobre os seus olhos.

\- Vocês conseguiram ver o rosto de algum deles? – Dumbledore perguntou com uma voz falha e rouca.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para o Professor Snape e suspeitou que o motivo de ele estar na Sala do Diretor àquela hora da noite era o mesmo que o dele e da Gina. Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em um sinal negativo, e respondeu ao diretor:

\- Não. A gente só sabe que o Voldemort recrutou alunos daqui para que eles descobrissem quem é a feiticeira.

\- Então... –Dumbledore continuou com uma voz cansada. – Os nossos suspeitos são todos aqueles que foram para as suas casas durante esse Natal. O que nos resulta em quase todos os alunos... – Dumbledore suspirou tristemente. – Vocês gostariam de dizer mais alguma coisa? – Dumbledore perguntou, voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para Harry e Gina.

\- Não, Diretor. – Gina respondeu de cabeça baixa, e Harry consentiu.

\- Então, por favor, voltem para a Torre da Grifinória, que eu tenho ainda alguns tópicos a discutir com Severo...

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, e em comum acordo, levantaram-se sem dizer nada. Antes que chegassem à porta, porém, Dumbledore os interrompeu dizendo:

\- O que aconteceu nessa noite não sai dessa sala, entenderam? _Ninguém_ pode saber que a gente conhece o plano do Voldemort. Eu quero que esses novos Comensais pensem que está tudo na mesma, e que eles vão poder agir numa boa. Se eles desconfiarem de qualquer coisa, passarão a ter mais cautela, e o nosso trabalho ficará mais difícil. Fui claro?

Harry e Gina balançaram suas cabeças em sinais positivos, e murmuraram : "Sim, Diretor.". Ao saírem de sua sala, nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, até chegarem ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Havia muita coisa se passando pela cabeça de Harry, e ele suspeitava que a linha de pensamento da Gina era mais ou menos a mesma. Como é que ele reagiria quando os alunos que saíram para as festas de final de ano voltassem? Qualquer um deles poderia ser um Comensal da Morte a mando do Voldemort, para descobrir e entregar a identidade de Gina. Talvez eles pudessem diminuir essa lista, excluindo aqueles que são de famílias trouxas. Harry acreditava que o Voldemort não se "rebaixaria" a esse ponto. Se nem o Snape sabia as identidades dos recrutados, isso queria dizer que o Voldemort estava agindo com muita cautela e segredo. Provavelmente nenhum Comensal, a não ser os pais dos novos recrutas, sabia quem eles eram. Talvez por isso, Snape estivesse às escuras também. Isso, e o fato de que Voldemort já não confiava mais em alguns de seus Comensais da Morte como costumava. Através de várias reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, Harry ficou sabendo que o Snape estava tendo cada vez mais dificuldades de conseguir informações. E o Dumbledore já disse que, se for necessário, para a proteção do Snape, talvez o Professor de Poções não voltasse mais às reuniões de Comensais da Morte.

\- Senha? – A Mulher Gorda perguntou enquanto bocejava.

\- Harpias. – Harry respondeu, trazendo de volta a sua atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Gina entrou primeiro na Sala Comunal, mas não foi direto para o seu quarto. Ela deu alguns passos e parou, olhando para o chão.

\- Gina? – Harry disse, aproximando-se dela e posicionando a sua mão no ombro da amiga.

\- Era verdade o que você disse há pouco? – Gina perguntou baixinho, sem desviar a sua atenção do chão.

\- Verdade o quê? – Harry perguntou meio incerto e curioso com o desconcerto de Gina.

\- Sobre você me proteger? Não deixar ninguém me tirar de você?

Harry respirou fundo e tentou controlar o seu coração disparado. Com um nó na garganta, ele percebeu que agora era o momento. Ele não sabia bem ao certo por quê, mas sabia que o que fosse dito naquele instante marcaria para sempre. Gina levantou o olhar do chão e voltou a sua atenção para o Harry devido ao silêncio que caiu entre os dois. Harry notou que ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, e essa era a maneira dela de demonstrar que estava nervosa. Ele também estava muito nervoso, mas decidiu que o melhor seria ser sincero. Mesmo porque, ele não conseguiria mentir pra Gina nem se quisesse.

\- Cada palavra. – Harry começou com o tom de voz trêmulo. – Tudo o que eu disse é verdade, e eu não retiro nem uma palavra.

Harry não sabia ao certo de onde vinha tanta coragem, porque a vontade de sair correndo e se esconder era enorme. Mas ainda assim, ele continuou parado, em frente à Gina, e olhando fixo nos olhos dela. Gina por sua vez, estava com dificuldade de dizer o que queria. Ela fazia menção de dizer algo várias vezes, mas em todas elas, ela acabava desistindo, e nenhum som saía de sua boca.

\- Eu tô com tanto medo quanto você, Gina. – Harry disse, usando de toda a sua coragem que possuía. – Mas o meu maior medo não é pelos outros... Meu maior medo é que o Voldemort apareça e tente tirar você da minha vida mais uma vez. Se depender de mim, a Câmara Secreta não vai acontecer de novo. De jeito nenhum.

Harry acabou o que tinha de dizer com os seus olhos úmidos, e quando olhou bem para a Gina, reparou que algumas lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo seu rosto. Gina deu um passo a frente e o abraçou com toda a força que podia. A sua voz estava abafada pela roupa do Harry, mas ele podia ouvir bem o que ela dizia.

\- Eu quis isso tantas vezes, Harry... e vai doer tanto se eu abrir os olhos e descobrir que é só mais um sonho...

Harry tirou um de seus braços que estava envolvendo Gina em um abraço e o trouxe para perto do rosto da amiga. Com o maior dos cuidados, ele deu pequeno passo para trás e levantou o queixo da Gina, fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente em seus olhos. Mais nervoso do que nunca, mas com a maior certeza que já sentiu na vida, Harry aproximou-se lentamente dela, e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo que selaria a sua vida para sempre. A vida de Harry sempre foi mais difícil do que a dos outros garotos da sua idade. E depois de tudo pelo que ele já passou, seus quinze anos tinham a maturidade de uns trinta. Harry sabia que, não importa o que acontecesse com ele dali para frente, seu coração já havia escolhido o que queria. Ele não tinha a pretensão de pensar que tudo já estava certo, e que sua vida já estava resolvida – afinal de contas, nada é certo durante uma guerra. Mas ele sabia muito bem que os laços que uniam ele com a Gina eram muito mais fortes do que ele jamais poderia sentir, e que mais ninguém o completaria com tanta perfeição quanto ela.

Harry afastou seus lábios dos da Gina e abriu os olhos para ver a reação dela. Gina ainda estava de olhos fechados, e lentamente levou sua mão trêmula aos lábios. Um sorriso se fez em sua expressão, e Harry respirou aliviado, sentindo o nervosismo deixá-lo como se nunca estivesse estado lá. Gina abriu os olhos, e uma única e última lágrima escorreu de seu olho direito. O próprio Harry estava no meio de um turbilhão de emoções, das quais muitas eram novas, mas maravilhosas.

\- Não me deixa sozinha, Harry. – Gina disse com um sussurro. – Não tem ninguém no meu quarto, e eu não quero ficar lá sozinha...

Harry sorriu e pegou a mão dela na sua. Ainda meio abalado, ele se direcionou ao sofá perto da lareira e tirou a sua capa de frio. Gina olhou incerta para ele, e ele sorriu para assegurar-lhe de que estava tudo bem.

\- Deita...

Gina olhou para o Harry com a testa franzida, sem entender muito bem a sugestão que ele tinha feito. Mas com a maior das confianças, ela acabou deitando no sofá, como Harry havia pedido, e apoiou a cabeça em uma das almofadas que estava perto do braço do sofá. Ela virou de lado e olhou para o Harry, esperando o que ele faria. Harry ajoelhou-se no chão, de frente para ela, e jogou sua capa por cima dela.

\- Eu fico com você até você dormir... – Harry sorriu e beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

Gina começou a protestar, mas Harry simplesmente sentou-se no chão e começou a acariciar o cabelo dela, até que ela se acalmasse, e o sono finalmente tomasse conta dela. Por pouco Harry não ficou na Sala Comunal também, quando pensou em todos os degraus que teria que subir, e o quanto estava cansado. Mas reunindo o resto de suas forças, Harry olhou uma última vez para Gina, que parecia sorrir enquanto dormia, e levantou-se sussurrando: "Bons sonhos, Gina.". Em pouco tempo, Harry também estava dormindo, em sua própria cama, e tendo ótimos sonhos como ele desejara à Gina. Sonhos que envolviam um período em que não havia mais guerra, e que seu coração conseguia em paz o que queria com tanta certeza...


	35. Flagra

Capítulo Trinta e Cinco

FLAGRA

\- Quanto tempo você acha que demora até ele descobrir? – Gina perguntou ao Harry enquanto os dois estavam sentados em frente à lareira na Sala Comunal.

Aquele era mais um dia de neve, e os poucos alunos que haviam ficado em Hogwarts estavam aproveitando o último dia de feriado para fazerem mais uma guerra de bola de neve. No meio da bagunça, Harry e Gina isolaram-se e voltaram para a Sala Comunal. Os dois não tiveram muito tempo sozinhos durante os últimos dias, já que Rony estava sempre com eles. A ausência da Hermione fez Harry sentir exatamente como o Rony e a Hermione deviam se sentir quando ele, Harry, ficava tempo demais com o casal. Mas a diferença é que Harry sabia que o Rony e a Hermione eram um casal, e os dois não encontravam problema nenhum em caminhar de mãos dadas, trocar abraços, ou até uns beijinhos em público de vez em quando. Mas por algum motivo, Gina estava com um pé atrás sobre deixar o seu irmão saber sobre o que acontecia entre o Harry e ela. Harry não entendia muito bem aquela decisão, levando em consideração que o que ele mais queria fazer era gritar para o mundo que ele finalmente encontrara um pouquinho de felicidade no meio daquela loucura toda que a Guerra proporcionava. Quando a razão era ouvida, Harry concordava com a sensatez do silêncio sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Ainda mais agora que haveria espiões entre os alunos de Hogwarts. O conhecimento público que Harry Potter estaria namorando Gina Weasley traria atenção para ela, e talvez até a desconfiança com isso. Se fosse segredo, talvez a Gina ficasse mais segura, pelo menos até que o risco de ser descoberta acabasse.

\- Não sei... a Hermione volta hoje, então talvez a gente não precise mais ter tanto cuidado. Tenho certeza que a gente vai ganhar mais tempo com a chegada da Mione também... – Gina disse com um sorriso maroto e um beijo rápido nos lábios de Harry.

\- Mas por que você não quer que ele saiba, Gina? Eu tenho certeza que mesmo se ele ficasse bravo, depois de um tempo ele aceitaria numa boa! – Harry perguntou, tentando não deixar se distrair pela proximidade de Gina, e pelas possibilidades que "mais tempo" lhes proporcionariam.

\- O Rony tem muito o que crescer quando o assunto é um dos irmãos dele, Harry... Ele é muito competitivo, e vive sempre tentando ser melhor que a gente. A única coisa que ele tem que mais nenhum dos outros irmãos têm, é a sua amizade. O famoso Harry Potter é o melhor amigo dele, e isso ele não precisa dividir com os irmãos. – Gina respirou fundo e olhou fixo nos olhos de Harry. – Ele não tá pronto ainda pra dividir você, Harry. Ele mal consegue lidar com o fato da gente ser amigo! Mas isso ele tá aceitando, porque é quase uma "obrigação" nossa sermos amigos. Como se a profecia fosse o que unisse a gente...

\- Mas não é isso! – Harry respondeu indignado. – Aliás, tudo o que eu mais queria é que essa profecia nem _existisse_! Eu fico com um nó na garganta só de pensar nas coisas que o Voldemort deve estar tramando pra tirar você de mim... Se essa profecia não existisse, você não estaria correndo perigo agora...

\- Talvez... mas você tem que admitir que se não fosse por essa profecia, a gente não estaria junto hoje... acho que nem amigo, a gente seria... – Gina abaixou a cabeça, e seu tom de voz era fraco.

\- Como é que você pode dizer isso, Gina? – Harry perguntou com a voz firme e baixa. – Eu nunca senti o que eu sinto por você antes por ninguém. E não é uma porcaria de um papel que me fez sentir assim... Não é só porque alguém resolveu fazer umas rimas pra prever o futuro que eu tô aqui, na tua frente, tentando te convencer que o que eu sinto é de verdade! Eu tô cansado do mundo achar que me conhece, e eu ter que fazer o que é esperado de mim! Mas até isso eu agüento... agora você duvidar de mim... achar que eu não tenho a capacidade de tomar minhas próprias decisões e decidir o que eu _quero_... isso dói, Gina. Muito!

Harry estava muito sério e realmente magoado. O que ele tinha com a Gina era algo do qual ele se orgulhava. Algo que ele sabia, _sentia_ que era verdadeiro. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que, por mais novo que fossem aqueles sentimentos, eles eram verdadeiros. E doía tê-los tido posto em dúvida. Foi pensando nisso, que uma dúvida ainda maior, e dez vezes mais dolorida, passou pela cabeça de Harry.

\- É assim que você se sente, Gina? É por causa da profecia que você tá comigo? – Agora o tom de voz do Harry era muito diferente. Toda a seriedade tinha dado lugar à dúvida, e a sua confiança passou a ser receio. Só a dor que continuava estampada em seus olhos.

\- O que você acha, Harry? – Gina perguntou com a voz rouca. – Eu passei sabe lá quanto tempo atrás de você, tentando chamar a sua atenção... Desde os meus dez anos, eu já sabia o que queria. _Dez_ anos. Você não sabe o quanto doía ver você pra cima e pra baixo com meu irmão, e saber que pra _você_, eu não passava de uma garotinha boba pra quem você tinha que dizer "bom dia" e "boa noite" quando você passava as férias em casa.

Gina deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. Harry fez menção de dizer algo, mas Gina o impediu com um movimento de sua mão e continuou a falar:

\- Harry, a minha infância ficou pra trás no dia em que eu descobri que estava sendo traída pelo _único_ amigo que eu tinha aos onze anos de idade. Desde lá, a única certeza que eu tinha na minha vida era que você, por algum motivo, era, pra mim, muito mais do que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. E não dá nem pra dizer que foi porque você me salvou naquele dia... Alguma coisa dentro mim gritou que você era diferente, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, e quando eu nem podia imaginar que algum dia você salvaria a minha vida. Eu vivo com isso há muito tempo, Harry. Muito antes de saber que eu sou parte de uma profecia...

Harry olhou nos olhos da Gina e notou que eles estavam cheios d'água, mas que ela lutava contra as lágrimas. Como o seu coração apertava cada vez que ele a via sofrer... Era impossível de entender o porquê, mas Harry sabia que não queria de jeito nenhum que o rosto dela fosse marcado por qualquer outra coisa que não fosse um sorriso. Harry puxou Gina para o seu abraço e se certificou de que ela estava mesmo ali, e que ninguém o acordaria daqueles sentimentos.

\- Não vamos mais duvidar um do outro... tá bom? – Harry perguntou com um sussurro, e sentiu Gina balançar a sua cabeça em um sinal positivo.

Harry abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça e beijou a têmpora da Gina. Da têmpora, ele passou para a bochecha, pescoço e, em pouco tempo, seus lábios estavam nos de Gina. Ele poderia esquecer de qualquer coisa estando naquele abraço, envolvido em uma tarefa da qual ele tinha certeza de que nunca se cansaria. Mas mesmo distante como ambas suas mentes estavam, os dois foram trazidos de volta à realidade quando algo como um livro foi deixado cair no chão e fez um barulho enorme na sala deserta. Gina e Harry se afastaram um do outro, corados até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Ãh... desculpe-me pela interrupção... É que a jovem Natália McDonald aqui havia me dito que você estava aqui, Harry... – Remo Lupin olhou para a garotinha do segundo ano, que estava pegando seu livro do chão, quase tão envergonhada quanto o Harry e a Gina. – Mas estou certo de que o que eu tinha pra falar pode ser deixado pra outra hora...

Harry ousou olhar para a cara do professor somente uma vez. Ele não achava possível sentir-se tão envergonhado quanto estava naquele momento. E o que fez aumentar ainda mais a sua vergonha foi o fato de que Remo Lupin – apesar de sem graça – estava com um sorriso no rosto, e um brilho maroto nos olhos que o Harry sabia que estaria igualzinho nos olhos de seu padrinho mais tarde.

A menina que havia trazido o Professor Lupin até a Sala Comunal, depois de pegar seu livro, saiu o mais rápido que podia e subiu as escadas para os dormitórios femininos. Não falou nada para ninguém, e Harry sabia que a pobrezinha devia estar _extremamente_ sem graça.

\- Bom, eu vou indo então... – Remo Lupin começou a direcionar-se à saída, mas Harry voltou a si e tentou controlar o máximo que pôde a sua vergonha.

\- Não! Espera... – Lupin virou-se mais uma vez para o casal, dessa vez com o rosto e a expressão controlados de sempre. – O que você veio dizer?

Harry respirou fundo e finalmente se controlou o suficiente para olhar nos olhos do professor.

\- Na verdade quem queria falar com você é um cachorro velho que eu tenho lá na minha sala-

\- Eu já vou até lá. – Harry interrompeu o professor, e Lupin sorriu.

\- Ok... A gente te espera.

E com isso, Remo Lupin deixou a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e Harry e Gina respiraram aliviados. Harry voltou sua atenção para a Gina e notou que ela _ainda_ estava um tanto vermelha. Parando para pensar melhor na cena, Harry notou o ridículo da situação. Ele e a Gina tão vermelhos como tomates, com culpa estampada no rosto, e o professor Lupin provavelmente segurando a risada. Porque se fosse o Harry, ele riria _com certeza_.

\- Você tá achando isso engraçado? – Gina perguntou quando Harry não pôde conter uma leve risada. O tom de voz dela era bravo, mas um sorriso no seu rosto entregava que ela não estava tão brava assim. – É... pra você não tem problema. Ele é teu amigo... Agora, _eu_ não sei nem como eu vou _olhar_ pra cara dele na próxima aula de D.C.A.T.. Vai ser absolutamente humilhante!

Gina começou a rir, e Harry fez o mesmo. Depois do susto, o alívio ao ver que não era nenhum irmão ciumento ou briguento fez com que Harry pudesse rir da situação. E ele era muito grato por isso. Ele tinha certeza de que ainda ouviria bastante sobre isso, e que o seu padrinho em especial acharia a situação esplêndida e digna de assunto por semanas! Mas como ele não tinha nem idéia de como abordar o assunto para o seu padrinho, talvez esse flagrante do professor Lupin não tenha sido de todo mal...

\- É melhor você ir logo ver o seu padrinho... – Gina sugeriu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. – Quanto mais tempo você demorar, maior vai ser a "história" do professor Lupin, e maior vai ser a tiração de sarro...

\- Você tá certa. – Harry concordou e a beijou rapidamente antes de se levantar. – A gente se vê mais tarde...

Com isso, Harry pegou o seu casaco e saiu correndo da Sala Comunal. Literalmente. Ele queria alcançar o professor Lupin antes que ele chegasse à sua sala, e contasse o que aconteceu. Ele sabia que seria difícil, mas não custava tentar.

O fato de ser feriado, e não ter nenhum professor no corredor, foi uma bênção. Porque Harry com certeza tomaria uma bronca e uma suspensão se fosse pego correndo. Sem se importar com muita coisa, Harry abriu a porta da sala do professor Lupin e, só depois que já tinha adentrado, foi que ele lembrou que esqueceu de bater.

\- ... e eu perdi essa? – Harry reconheceu a voz do padrinho. – A culpa é tua, – Sirius bateu de leve no ombro de Lupin – que não quer sair por aí com um cachorro! Eu poderi-

Sirius tirou os olhos do amigo e viu que Harry tinha entrado. Lupin, que estava de costas para o Harry, virou-se também e estava com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

\- Olá, Harry! – Remo exclamou com a voz mais calma e agradável possível.

\- Duas marias-fofoqueiras, é isso que vocês são! – Harry disse com a voz indignada, e ninguém agüentou. Caiu todo mundo na risada, inclusive o próprio Harry.

\- Quer dizer então que o Aluado aqui te pegou no flagra? – Sirius perguntou com o melhor dos humores. – Ah... Mas se fosse comigo, eu não ia te deixar tão fácil assim!

\- Isso é porque o professor Lupin conhece uma coisinha chamada _respeito_. – Harry disse sorrindo também, e sem mágoa nenhuma. – Já ouviu falar?

\- Mas você é meu afilhado... – Sirius respondeu como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia existente. – É minha _obrigação_ tirar sarro e te encher o saco!

\- Tá, tá... – Harry disse não muito convencido. – Mas por que você me chamou aqui?

\- Não, não! – Sirius continuava sorrindo. – Nem pense que você vai desconversar tão fácil assim! Pode tratar de sentar, se acomodar, porque a gente tem _muito_ o que conversar, meu garoto!

\- Muito o que conversar? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

\- Pode apostar que sim. – Sirius respondeu um pouco mais sério. – Eu ainda vou me vingar do Tiago um dia por causa disso, – Sirius sorriu afetuosamente. – mas como ele não tá aqui, a obrigação de te falar sobre algumas... _coisinhas_... é minha! Então pode sentar!

Harry olhou para o professor Lupin como que pedindo socorro, e ele sorriu se desculpando.

\- Nem olha pra mim, Harry. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas de vez em quando o Sirius tá certo. E bem, dessa vez é... sério. – Remo sorriu e sentou-se também.

Harry olhou de um amigo do seu pai para o outro e suspirou em derrota. Não havia como fugir, e ele sabia exatamente quais eram essas "_coisinhas"_ das quais o seu padrinho queria falar... Sorte tinha a Gina que não viera com ele...


	36. A Lista

Capítulo Trinta e Seis

A LISTA

\- Eu quero que vocês dois venham comigo. – Snape disse com a voz baixa, controlada, e um olhar penetrante.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se sem entender direito o que acontecia. Eles estavam no Salão Principal, já quase ao final do horário do jantar, e os poucos alunos que ainda lá estavam, cochichavam todos, olhando de rabo de olho para o Professor Snape chamando os dois alunos da Grifinória. Harry não lembrava de ter feito nada de errado, se bem que ele não tinha muita certeza se ele _precisava_ ter feito algo de errado para que o Snape lhe chamasse a atenção. Mas o que soou como estranho é que o Professor de Poções pedia não só a companhia dele, Harry, mas a de Gina também.

Harry pensou no motivo de ele estar jantando com a Gina tão tarde, sem a companhia do Rony e da Hermione. Será que o Snape vira algo e queria repreendê-los? Mas Harry tinha tanta certeza de que ninguém os vira, e nem o Rony nem a Hermione desconfiaram do fato de que Harry estava indo para a Torre de Astronomia para ajudar Gina com sua tarefa. Bom, talvez eles estivessem preocupados demais um com o outro para notarem que Harry estava inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada, tendo as mesmas intenções que Rony e Hermione provavelmente estavam tendo.

\- O que vocês dois estão esperando? – Snape perguntou, perdendo a paciência. – Eu quis dizer _agora_, ou vocês acham que eu tenho tempo de esperar vocês acabarem de comer?

Sem nenhuma outra saída, Harry e Gina levantaram-se, e foram atrás do Professor Snape. Todos os olhos do Salão Principal os seguiam, e Harry tinha certeza que, pelos sussurros, logo todo o castelo ficaria sabendo que Snape fora atrás dos dois e nem os deixou acabar de comer para que _discutissem_ algo.

Assim que estavam nos corredores – mais escuros e vazios – Harry pegou a mão de Gina para chamar-lhe a atenção. Pelo seu olhar, Gina compreendera aquela situação tanto quanto ele: nada. E o que intrigava mais era que aquele não era o caminho para as masmorras, ou a Sala do Snape. Aonde será que ele estava os levando? E por onde? Harry não lembra de ter passado por aqueles corredores antes, e nem de saber que havia uma passagem atrás daquela armadura. Harry olhou para trás, e decidiu que ele _definitivamente_ daria uma olhada no Mapa do Maroto assim que chegasse à Torre da Grifinória. Harry não ousou perguntar ao Snape onde ele estava os levando, e nem achou que receberia resposta se assim o fizesse. Ele simplesmente aproximou-se de Gina e, nunca deixando a sua mão, seguiu o professor para o que fosse.

Logo Snape parou, e dizendo "Lágrimas de Fênix", um gárgula abriu passagem para que os três entrassem em uma sala que já era bem conhecida por eles. Pelo menos durante esse ano, eles já passaram longas horas por lá. Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix já estavam reunidos, e pelo que parecia, Harry e Gina eram os únicos que estavam faltando. Harry nunca havia notado antes que havia outra entrada para aquela sala, que não fosse pela Sala do Dumbledore. Mas também, como poderia? A própria parede se abrira para que se formasse uma passagem. Aquela devia ser uma "saída de emergência".

\- Bom, agora que Severo nos fez esse favor, ele mesmo dirá quais são as novas informações. Então, por favor... – Dumbledore esticou seu braço na direção de Severo Snape, colocando-o no centro das atenções.

Harry e Gina sentaram-se, mas Snape preferiu ficar em pé, como era de seu costume. Harry não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado, mesmo estando bem nervoso sobre o motivo da reunião extraordinária. Era um alívio porque afinal de contas, o Snape não fora chamar a Gina e ele para dar-lhes detenção. Com a correria que estava sendo esse ano (excesso de lição, treinos de quadribol, e _muita_ preocupação com o Voldemort), Harry não tinha mais tempo para detenção, se ele quisesse continuar são! A única coisa de que ele ainda fazia questão – mesmo que tomasse parte de seu tempo para as suas tarefas – era de prolongar o treino de quadribol para uma sessão a dois. Normalmente escondida de olhos intrusos. Harry e Gina já tiveram que, por vezes, inventarem alguma desculpa a qual nem eles achavam possíveis de se acreditar, para que Hermione e Rony não desconfiassem de seus "treinos-extras". Mas até agora, tudo estava dando certo, e Harry tinha que admitir que o segredo do relacionamento o deixava ainda regozijador. Mas ainda assim, ele mantinha a sua promessa de que, a partir do ponto que o fato da Gina ser uma feiticeira deixasse de ser um fator de risco para a sua vida, Harry faria questão de que todos soubessem. O Rony talvez seria um problema, como Gina já explicara a ele, mas o seu melhor amigo sobreviveria... O problema todo ainda estava em incidir a atenção na Gina, algo que Harry evitaria a qualquer custo. Só o fato de ela ter ficado sua amiga esse ano já era atrativo o suficiente.

\- Durante esse último mês, eu redobrei meus esforços para garantir tudo o que se passa na Sonserina chegasse aos meus olhos e aos meus ouvidos. – Snape começou o que tinha a dizer com o seu tom de voz usual, que continuava produzindo o mesmo efeito único. – As chances são maiores de terem Comensais na Sonserina. É a minha casa, mas eu sou realista.

Snape pôs a mão por dentro de sua veste, e de lá tirou um pergaminho com escrita em vermelho. Ele o posicionou em cima da mesa, de frente para o Dumbledore.

\- Encontrei isso no dormitório masculino do quinto ano, e um outro igual no do sétimo. Fiz uma cópia e os deixei onde foram encontrados.

Dumbledore lia o que estava escrito, e sua testa franziu. O Diretor suspirou tristemente, e todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix já estavam demasiados curiosos quando Snape voltou a falar.

\- Isso é uma lista com nomes de meninas. Possíveis feiticeiras, e que Voldemort mandou prestar especial atenção. O nome Ginevra Weasley está nessa lista.

Vários olharam para a menina antes de voltarem sua atenção para o Diretor, que parecia ainda não saber muito bem o que faria. Harry pouco se importou com a platéia. Ele pegou a mão de Gina para que a menina olhasse para ele, e a teria abraçado e beijado se as suas cadeiras fossem mais próximas. Os seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de aflição, e Harry se sentia impotente diante do fato. Ele nada podia fazer para mudar aquela situação, e Voldemort _já_ desconfiava da Gina.

\- Creio que Voldemort esteja planejando muito mais do que podemos saber... – Dumbledore disse com o tom de voz cansado e extremamente pesado.

\- E o que a gente vai fazer agora? – Harry perguntou, não querendo aceitar derrota. – A gente não pode simplesmente ficar parado enquanto a Gina corre risco ainda maior! Vai saber o que aquele louco é capaz quando conseguir o que quer!

Harry estava a um passo de levantar-se e _exigir _respostas. A única coisa que o segurava sentado era mão de Gina, que apertava a sua cada vez que ele ameaçava levantar. Dumbledore olhou longamente para o Harry e, respirando fundo, ele disse:

\- Harry, sua preocupação é exatamente a mesma que a nossa. Mas agora que Voldemort tem seu próprio corpo, ele não poderá entrar nesse castelo de jeito algum.

\- E quem precisa entrar no castelo, – Douglas Connor interrompeu, tão impaciente como cada um dos membros estavam se sentindo. – quando se tem uma floresta daquele tamanho bem em frente? Ele poderia simplesmente se esconder por lá e atacar os alunos quando bem quisesse!

Dumbledore olhou de relance para Douglas, antes que seus olhos encontrassem os de Hagrid. O guarda-caças simplesmente balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e Dumbledore voltou sua atenção para os outros membros mais uma vez.

\- Outro motivo que eu proibi a entrada na floresta por qualquer aluno esse ano, é o fato de que temos "hóspedes" na floresta.

Alguns membros entreolharam-se confusos, e Dumbledore continuou:

\- Hagrid esteve ausente de várias reuniões, porque estava em uma missão que exigia completo sigilo. Primeiro esteve conversando com seus amigos centauros na floresta, que disseram que não teriam como ajudar, mas que não interfeririam em nada que pudesse nos atrapalhar. Tendo isso em mente, Hagrid foi pedir ajuda de alguns de seus parentes. Não temos todo o apoio dos gigantes que gostaríamos, mas entre eles, e os olhos astutos e ajudantes dos centauros, posso garantir que a nossa floresta está guardada.

O que Dumbledore dissera, com certeza, ajudou e muito para acalmar algumas das preocupações, mas não todas. Isso seria impossível até que Voldemort estivesse morto e incapacitado de fazer qualquer mal. O próprio Harry conhecia entradas para o castelo, as quais Rabicho, com certeza, conhecia também. O que impedia Voldemort de usá-las? Harry sabia que uma das primeiras informações que Remo Lupin e Sirius Black dera ao Diretor era exatamente a localidade de todas as entradas secretas para que as mesmas fossem guardadas. Mas guardadas como? De nada adiantaria deixar um bruxo em cada porta. Se Voldemort quisesse mesmo entrar, não seria um único homem que o deteria. E além do que, quem garantiria que as passagens ficariam seguras 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana? Harry lembrou-se do seu primeiro ano e de Fofo. Aparentemente era impossível passar por ele, mas não apenas Voldemort conseguira, como três crianças de onze anos. O próprio Hagrid disse que o segredo de uma besta era saber como acalmá-la... Não existia o guarda ideal, e as passagens continuavam lá. Harry estava demasiado curioso por saber quais haviam sido as atitudes tomadas por Dumbledore com relação a isso. Mas sabia também que Dumbledore era extremamente capaz, e que tinha à sua disposição uma legião de seguidores. E, além disso, Dumbledore também tinha o seu horário cheio, e Harry não queria gastar seu tempo com algo que pareceria "cobrança".

\- Por enquanto, – Dumbledore continuou. – acredito que a única precaução a ser tomada é certificarmos de que não exageremos em preocuparmo-nos publicamente com a Srta. Weasley. – Dumbledore olhou significativamente para Harry. – Qualquer mudança em nosso comportamento para com ela chamará especial atenção para cima dela mesma. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

Harry não precisou que lhe explicassem melhor essa lógica. Ele mesmo havia pensado bastante sobre esse tópico nesse último mês.

\- Os que têm algo a relatar, e que não precisam da atenção de todos, por favor, fiquem. Os outros podem ir. Principalmente vocês dois. – Dumbledore disse, olhando para Harry e Gina. – Já é tarde, e não queremos levantar desconfianças. Severo foi chamá-los por esse motivo...

A maioria se levantou para saírem, enquanto alguns ainda ficaram, com certeza para discutir suas missões. Harry sabia que havia muito do que se passava lá fora, do qual ele nem tomava conhecimento. Talvez fosse uma forma do Dumbledore protegê-lo, mas para ser sincero, Harry era grato de ser poupado de alguns detalhes. Sua preocupação seria ainda maior, e o fato de não poder fazer nada pela situação o deixaria ainda mais chateado.

Harry tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade que guardara no bolso quando fora à Torre de Astronomia. Era provável que não houvesse ninguém nos corredores naquela hora, mas com espiões no castelo, todo cuidado era pouco. Antes que Harry pudesse cobrir Gina e ele, a menina o abraçou forte sem dizer nada, apenas procurando consolo. Harry concedeu sem a menor hesitação, e os dois ficaram por um tempo em silêncio, abraçados, antes de tomarem caminho para a Torre da Grifinória. Ele estava tão cansado daquela situação toda... E para ser sincero, com muita raiva! Por que Voldemort tinha que existir? Tantas coisas seriam diferentes se aquele megalomaníaco não estivesse tentando conquistar a tudo e a todos... Harry teria crescido com o amor e o carinho dos seus pais; teria sabido que é um bruxo desde que tivesse idade o suficiente para notar a diferença... não teria que ter vivido com os restos do Duda, não precisaria ter que esperar onze anos para ter um amigo... Sua vida seria tão melhor se não fosse pelo Voldemort! Aquilo tudo era tão injusto!

\- Eu sei que eu pergunto sempre, – Harry sussurrou quando eles já estavam na relativa segurança da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. – mas como andam seus treinos com o Dumbledore?

Gina sorriu de leve e sentou-se em um dos sofás.

\- O Dumbledore diz que não há muito o que ele possa fazer por mim... – Gina continuou a conversa em um tom baixinho, e Harry sentou-se do lado dela para ouvi-la melhor. – Ele disse que é um talento meu, e que com o tempo e a necessidade, eu vou aprender a controlá-lo melhor...

\- Então vocês continuam nos livros de feitiços antigos? – Harry perguntou, enquanto trazia sua mão para acariciar os seus cabelos vermelhos.

\- Bem por aí... – Gina suspirou e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry. – Já tem até alguns feitiços que eu consigo fazer sem usar varinha. Mas o Dumbledore disse que eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender... Lembra que tinha vezes que a professora Figg nem _falava_ nada quando fazia algum tipo de magia ou outra?

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e Gina continuou a conversa de sussurros.

\- Principalmente quando ela queria algum objeto perto dela. Eu lembro que os olhos dela mudavam de cor, e logo seja lá o que ela quisesse vinha flutuando na sua direção.

Harry não disse nada, mas continuou o movimento de sua mão nos cabelos dela. Harry não entendia bem o propósito daquela conversa, – ele se lembrava muito bem de como a morte da Sra. Figg abalou a Gina – mas se ela quisesse falar e relembrar a velha feiticeira, Harry não iria impedi-la. Ele não sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentido, mas se ela queria evitar conversar sobre o que se passara na reunião, Harry evitaria o assunto com ela.

\- Você acha que algum dia eu vou conseguir ser igual a ela? – Gina perguntou tão baixinho como vinha fazendo. – É que tudo é tão... surreal! Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que é de _mim_ que a profecia tá falando. Que _eu_ sou uma feiticeira! Eu não sei... eu não tenho nada de especial. Isso seria algo do tipo que aconteceria com alguém como a _Hermione_, não comigo! Eu nunca fui mais do que a caçula dos Weasleys. E hoje, até a namorada do famoso _Harry Potter_ eu sou!

Gina disse o último comentário com um sorriso triste, e Harry levantou o queixo dela para que ele pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

\- Você é muito mais que isso, Gina! – Harry continuou com um tom de voz baixo, mas agora ele estava sério. – Eu nunca disse isso antes pra ninguém, mas não tem como eu ter dúvida. Eu não tenho nem como explicar o quanto você é especial pra mim, sendo uma feiticeira ou não! Eu te amo, Gina. E mesmo não tendo com o que comparar, eu tenho certeza que eu te amo.

Os olhos de Gina estavam vidrados, e nenhum som saía de sua boca. Harry só sabia que o que ele dissera não a tinha incomodado, porque seus olhos mostravam tanta felicidade, que Harry não tinha como confundir com qualquer outra coisa.

\- Mas eu tenho com o que comparar, – Gina disse com a voz falha. – e tenho a mesma certeza. Eu te amo.

Gina disse com tanta certeza, e com os olhos tão fixos nos de Harry, que ele quase foi "engolido" por aquelas palavras. Ele nunca ouvira isso de ninguém antes, e sabia que mais ninguém que viesse a dizer isso para ele conseguiria o mesmo efeito que Gina conseguiu. Seu coração estava tão acelerado, que ele estava certo de que qualquer um poderia ouvi-lo. Com uma certa urgência, Harry levou seus lábios até os de Gina e certificou-se, com gestos, de que tudo que havia sido dito era verdadeiro. E não importava quantos megalomaníacos surgissem para querer conquistar tudo, aquele momento era só seu, e ninguém poderia tirar isso dele.


	37. Compreendendo Comentários

Capítulo Trinta e Sete

COMPREENDENDO COMENTÁRIOS

\- Gina? Hermione? Vocês ainda tão aqui? Mas já é... – Harry olhou para o relógio. – Quase uma e meia!

Harry descia as escadas de seu dormitório, já esperando encontrar a Gina. Mas não fazendo lição, e com a Hermione. Pelo jeito, Gina nem havia ido dormir ainda, então com certeza não sabia o que Harry acabara de descobrir através de mais um pesadelo. Voldemort voltara a atormentá-lo essa noite, mas não havia sido nada de muito traumatizante, e Harry respirou aliviado. Não havia tido nenhuma morte, – nenhuma que ele soubesse, isso é. – e nem algum planejamento macabro o qual Harry havia presenciado.

\- Uma e meia? – Hermione perguntou com uma expressão quase que de pânico. – A gente não pode ficar aqui a essa hora! E eu sou monitora, devia dar o exemplo...

Hermione juntou as suas coisas com pressa, e Gina posicionou a sua mão em cima da mão da amiga para impedi-la.

\- Calma... A gente não tava fazendo nada de demais... só estudando! Foi você mesma que falou que _precisava_ rever uma matéria que com certeza cairia nos seus N.O.M.s!

Harry olhou para a mesa em que as duas estavam trabalhando e viu tantos livros, que mal conseguia entender como elas sabiam o que era de quem... Havia vários livros abertos, e pergaminhos com anotações para todos os lados. Mas o que mais intrigou Harry foi o fato de encontrar a Gina "cúmplice" de Hermione. O fato da Hermione perder o horário estudando, não havia nenhuma novidade. Mas a Gina perder o sono por causa disso? E estando no quarto ano? Tudo bem que no ano passado ele não fez as provas por causa do Torneio Tribruxo, então não poderia saber se era _tão_ difícil assim ou não... mas se o Rony que estudava tão pouco, conseguiu passar bem nas provas, por que a Gina também não conseguiria? Estudar não era lá um dos hobbies preferidos dela, então não havia motivo para estar fazendo tanta coisa a uma e meia da manhã. Alguma coisa estava preocupando Harry nessa situação toda, e ele tinha toda intenção de descobrir o que era.

\- Mas mesmo assim, Gina... a gente não pode ficar aqui! Por falar nisso... – Hermione parou um pouco de arrumar as suas coisas e voltou a sua atenção para o Harry. – O que _você_ tá fazendo aqui uma e meia da manhã? – O seu tom de voz não era de cobrança, e sim de preocupação.

\- Nada... eu só perdi o sono... – Harry tentou sair da situação sem ter que revelar muito, mas pela expressão da Hermione, a amiga não estava acreditando muito na sua desculpa.

\- Perdeu o sono? – Hermione perguntou com uma expressão de desconfiança tão parecida com a da Professora McGonagall que Harry até se espantou. – Você perdeu o sono, ou algo ou _alguém_ te fez perder o sono?

Harry olhou para a Gina e viu que ela também estava preocupada, e que provavelmente estava pensando na mesma linha que Hermione.

\- Tá bom... – Harry deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu tive um pesadelo com o Voldemort, mas não aconteceu nada de demais... Eu só acordei mesmo porque ele lançou _Crucio_ no Rabicho, e eu acabei me assustando. Mas é só... – Harry usou o seu tom de voz mais calmo e se controlou o máximo que pôde. Ele não queria preocupar nem a Gina nem a Hermione.

Harry procurou os olhos da Gina e percebeu que ela empalidecera significantemente. Hermione por sua vez, continuava a mirar Harry com preocupação e um tanto de desconfiança. Mas depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Hermione suspirou em derrota e disse:

\- Ok, Harry. Se houver algum problema, você sabe que pode falar comigo...

Hermione voltou a arrumar as suas coisas e olhou para Gina, indicando que ela deveria fazer o mesmo. Mas a ruivinha ainda estava de cabeça baixa, olhando ocasionalmente para o Harry. Hermione olhou para o Harry, e ele notou que ela estava com o seu usual brilho no olhar que indicava que ela sabia de algo. Harry já notara Hermione observando ele e a Gina por várias vezes nas últimas semanas, e sabia que a amiga era esperta demais para não notar algumas diferenças sutis no relacionamento entre ele e a Gina. O Rony podia ainda estar no escuro, mas Harry _sabia_ que Hermione não estava. Ainda mais levando em consideração o fato de que foi ela, Hermione, quem notou primeiro que ele gostava da Gina... Hermione deu uma piscadinha para o Harry e disse "Boa noite." antes de se retirar para o seu quarto, deixando para trás o Harry e a Gina.

Quem diria que a _certinha _Hermione o deixaria ficar na Sala Comunal enquanto não era permitido, para bancar o cupido? Sua amiga nunca o deixava de surpreender...

\- O que aconteceu? De verdade... me diz, Harry! – Gina olhou fixamente nos olhos dele e perguntou em um tom mais baixo.

\- Só o que eu falei antes, Gina... não aconteceu nada... – Harry disse aproximando-se da namorada e beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça.

Para ser sincero, Harry estava aliviado que Gina não havia presenciado aquele pesadelo. Como ele dissera, nada de muito grave havia acontecido ou sido mencionado, mas o diário que Gina havia usado em seu primeiro ano, sim. E Harry temia que isso trouxesse lembranças a ela, as quais ela não precisava rever em um momento como esse.

\- Você não me convenceu, Harry. – Gina disse com um sorriso e posicionando o seu dedo indicador no queixo dele. – Eu sei dizer quando você está me escondendo algo. E você _está_ me escondendo algo...

Apesar de tudo, Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele abraçou Gina carinhosamente e sentou-se onde antes ela estava sentada, trazendo a namorada para sentar-se no seu colo.

\- Você me conhece bem demais, Gi... Mas antes da gente falar sobre o Voldemort, – Harry olhou um pouco mais sério para ela. – Eu quero que você me explique o porquê dessa sessão de estudo até a uma da manhã... Eu não acredito que você prefere estudar a dormir, então alguma explicação tem que ter... – Harry sorriu, mas seu tom de voz continuava sério.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Depois de alguns segundos, ela levantou a cabeça com um sorriso.

\- Você também me conhece bem demais... Se eu fosse a Hermione você não estaria me perguntando isso...

\- Provavelmente não. Mas você não é a Hermione... Ainda bem! – Harry beijou os lábios da Gina suavemente e os dois sorriram um para o outro por um bom tempo. – Mas não foge do assunto! – Harry disse, ainda sorrindo.

\- É que eu tenho tido tanta coisa pra fazer, e a Hermione se entusiasmou tanto quando pedi ajuda pra ela... Eu tô começando a me atrasar um pouco na matéria...

\- Gina, _eu_ tô atrasado na matéria... e eu não tenho _metade_ das aulas que você tem! Vamos tentar viver um pouquinho e esquecer de fazer a lição de vez em quando... faz parte!

Harry beijou o pescoço da Gina, e ela abaixou levemente a cabeça na direção dele, com um suspiro. Seus movimentos lembravam muito os de um gatinho manhoso. Harry beijou mais uma vez o seu pescoço e Gina suspirou novamente, sussurrando baixinho o seu nome.

\- Não tenta me distrair! – Gina disse, afastando-se dele um pouco, mas obviamente com remorso de fazê-lo. – Sobre o que foi o sonho? Você ainda não me disse...

\- Ah... o sonho. – Harry disse, respirando fundo e tentando engolir sua leve frustração. – Bom, você não iria entender muito dele se o tivesse tido também... – Harry começou a abrir um sorriso.

\- Já sei! – Gina olhava para ele com uma expressão aborrecida. – Mais uma daquelas conversas entre o Voldemort e aquela cobra? É um saco ficar ouvindo um monte "ssssibilo" e não entender nada...

Harry riu já esperando uma reação parecida com essa. Apenas ele e o Voldemort eram Ofidioglotas e, enquanto Harry não encontrava problema algum para entender as conversas que Voldemort tinha com Nagini, Gina por sua vez devia ficar extremamente entediada com todos aqueles sibilos quando os sonhos eram com o Voldemort e Nagini.

\- Bom, pelo menos eu fico mais aliviada que não perdi muita coisa... – Gina sorriu. – E o que foi dito?

Harry dessa vez ficou sério e respirou fundo. Ele queria contar o que aconteceu, mas queria analisar bem a reação da Gina. Ele lembra uma vez que a Sra. Figg dissera que Gina teria que trabalhar melhor o seu sentimento de culpa para evoluir na feitiçaria. E Harry só podia lembrar-se de um evento que causaria tamanha culpa a ponto de Gina bloquear uma evolução: a abertura da Câmara Secreta.

\- O Voldemort tava conversando com a Nagini sobre o diário...

Harry olhou bem para a Gina, mas a menina não disse nada e permaneceu séria, esperando que ele continuasse.

\- Lúcio Malfoy esteve falando com ele e, logo depois que foi embora, o Voldemort começou a falar da incompetência dele e esse tipo de coisa... – Gina ainda não proferira nenhuma palavra, e Harry resolveu continuar. – Ele falou pra Nagini que o diário era a única maneira que ele tinha de saber o que realmente acontecia aqui dentro antes de recrutar alunos... Ele não confia muito nesses novos recrutas e desconfia de todos eles.

Harry parou mais uma vez para ver se a Gina falaria algo. Mas ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e disse:

\- Continua... que mais ele disse?

Harry respirou fundo e fechou um pouco mais seus braços em volta da cintura da Gina.

\- Ele disse, não com essas palavras necessariamente, que tem todas as lembranças do que foi escrito no diário. Era uma arma que ele criou e guardou consigo por um bom tempo. A intenção dele era exatamente infiltrar o diário aqui em Hogwarts. Ele esperava que enquanto estivesse se recuperando do episódio da pedra filosofal, o diário viesse parar de algum jeito aqui dentro, e que o basilisco fosse solto pra que matasse, basicamente, a mim...

Harry terminou com um sorriso triste, e Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- A pedra filosofal foi no seu primeiro ano? Quando o Voldemort tava no corpo do professor de D.C.A.T.? – Gina perguntou, ainda digerindo a informação.

\- Isso... o Professor Quirrel.

Harry lembrou-se com o coração pesado. Por melhor que tenha sido a sua intenção, o resultado ainda era o mesmo: ele matara seu professor. Harry pensou triste e ironicamente que esse era mais um para a sua lista de "acidentes".

\- E então o Voldemort lembra de mim? – Gina perguntou com a voz fraquinha.

\- Lembra... – Harry respondeu, balançando a cabeça em um sinal positivo. – Enquanto eu ainda tava de férias, eu tive um sonho em que o Voldemort conversava com a Nagini, e ele dizia que havia deixado "ela" muito tempo sem proteção. Na época eu não entendi, mas agora faz sentido...

\- Então deve ser por isso que eu tô naquela lista... – Gina disse, mencionando o assunto da última reunião pela primeira vez desde que ela ocorrera.

\- Gina? – Harry chamou a sua atenção com um pouco de receio. – O que eu vou te dizer agora me assustou muito... e eu não queria contar pra você, mas eu achei melhor não esconder nada...

\- O que é, Harry? – Gina perguntou tão ou mais receosa que ele.

Harry respirou fundo e acariciou de leve o rosto dela.

\- O Voldemort já desconfia que você é a feiticeira há muito tempo... Quando o Rabicho interrompeu a conversa dele hoje, eu descobri uma coisa que me fez me arrepender mais ainda de não ter deixado o Sirius matá-lo naquele dia na Casa dos Gritos... – Harry suspirou tristemente e continuou. – No meio da frustração dele, o Voldemort lançou _Crucio_ no Rabicho, mas explicou bem o porquê daquela punição...

Harry tremeu um pouco ao lembrar-se da dor na sua cicatriz que o fez acordar. Cada vez que o Voldemort punia alguém, e Harry presenciava em forma de um pesadelo, a dor que ele sentia em sua cicatriz o acordava. Ele sabia que aquela dor não chegava nem aos pés da pior dor que ele já sentira. Com certeza a maldição _Crucio_ era uma de suas piores lembranças. Lembrar daquela dor que parecia queimar seus próprios ossos enquanto Voldemort o tinha prisioneiro... Bom, Harry pensou indignado, Rabicho merecia cada _Crucio_ que fosse lançado contra ele.

Gina posicionou sua mão no ombro dele, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de preocupação. Harry então percebeu que se perdeu momentaneamente em seus pensamentos, e que seu silêncio e expressão preocupavam Gina. Ele forçou um sorriso, afastando essas lembranças, e continuou o seu relato.

\- O Rabicho não foi se esconder na sua casa por acaso, Gina. – Gina franziu a testa, e quando olhou para o Harry, seus olhos estavam arregalados. Harry percebeu que ela começava a compreender o que ele estava dizendo. – No dia em que Voldemort voltou ao seu corpo, ele disse que havia tomado providências há muito tempo para se proteger da morte humana. Eu achei aquilo absurdo, e tava tão estonteado por tudo o que tava acontecendo, que nunca poderia entender a gravidade daquilo. Só depois de saber da profecia, e do pesadelo de hoje à noite foi que eu pude juntar as peças...

\- Quer dizer então que a profecia-

\- Isso mesmo! – Harry interrompeu Gina, adiantando-se ao que ela iria dizer. – Uma dessas "precauções" que ele tomou, foi garantir que tomaria conhecimento da 7ª feiticeira. O Rabicho foi pra sua casa pra _te_ vigiar por causa disso. O diário foi parar nas _suas_ mãos e não nas de outra pessoa pelo mesmo motivo... Ele não acreditava que perderia seu poder como a primeira profecia disse, mas ele receava que uma nova feiticeira lhe ameaçasse como aconteceu com Grindelwald. E ele começou as buscas há mais de 14 anos...

\- E eu era uma das suspeitas...? – Gina disse com a voz fraca, como se tivesse algo entalado em sua garganta.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e não disse nada por um tempo até que Gina se recuperasse mais um pouco e estivesse pronta para voltar a falar.

\- Mas como é que o Voldemort desconfiava de mim, enquanto o Dumbledore não tinha nem idéia de quem seria a próxima feiticeira? – Gina perguntou meio incerta, e ainda abalada.

Harry deu com os ombros e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu não sei... Tudo o que eu te disse hoje foram conclusões tiradas de várias conversas que eu já ouvi o Voldemort tendo... Uma vez até a Nagini disse que ele nem sabia se "_ela_" seria tão poderosa... Agora tudo se encaixa! O Voldemort não queria perder você de vista porque ele achou muito inusitado o fato de você ter força o suficiente para que _ele_ pudesse sair do diário _e_ que você continuasse viva. Acho que ele deve ter estranhado também o fato de você ter sido forte o suficiente pra perceber o que ele tava fazendo e tentado se livrar do diário...

\- É... mas não forte o suficiente pra evitar que tantas pessoas ficassem petrificadas... – Gina falou com um tom de voz triste e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Gina, – Harry tirou sua mão da cintura dela e levantou o queixo da Gina para que ela voltasse a olhar para ele. – eu, mais do que ninguém, sei o que é se sentir culpado pelo que aconteceu. Até a abertura da Câmara Secreta foi culpa minha.

Gina tentou contradizê-lo, mas Harry a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse começar.

\- Você _tentou_ se livrar daquele diário, mas eu acabei achando. E eu lembro de me perguntar por que alguém tava tentando se livrar daquilo. Eu _sabia_ que alguém tinha jogado fora, e mesmo assim eu peguei o diário e segui exatamente fazendo o que o Voldemort queria... E ainda assim, você tentou se livrar dele _mais uma vez_ quando me viu com o diário. Mas aí, você já tava fraca demais, e foi mais fácil pro Voldemort tirar as suas forças...

\- C-como você sabe de tudo isso? – Gina perguntou, evidentemente com muito esforço.

\- O próprio Tom Riddle me contou. Ele explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido...

Harry acariciou os cabelos de Gina e trouxe a cabeça dela para recostar em seu peito. A menina aceitou de bom grado o gesto, e por alguns instantes os dois ficaram naquela posição sem dizer nada. O único som na Sala Comunal era o fogo queimando na lareira e a respiração alterada dos dois.

\- É melhor você ir pra cama, Gina. – Harry sussurrou depois de certo tempo. – Você nem foi dormir ainda...

Mas Harry não teve resposta. Ele chamou a menina pelo nome mais uma vez, mas continuou sem resposta. Quando se mexeu um pouco para que pudesse ver o seu rosto, Harry percebeu que Gina _já _estava dormindo. Todo o cansaço do dia, mais as notícias que acabara de receber – e provavelmente o cafuné que Harry estava fazendo nela também – finalmente a cansaram o suficiente a ponto que ela dormisse.

Harry a moveu o mínimo que pôde para que se levantasse, e a levasse no colo até o sofá perto da lareira sem que ela acordasse. Ela dormiria ali mais uma noite porque Harry não tinha coragem de acordá-la. Mas dessa vez, ele se certificaria de acordar bem cedo – antes de qualquer monitor – para que ele pudesse descer e acordar Gina antes que ela fosse pega por ali. Não só pela proibição, mas pela vergonha que ela sentiria se alguém a visse dormindo no sofá da Sala Comunal. Da última vez que ela dormira ali, a Torre da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia por causa do feriado de festas de final de ano. Mas agora, a Torre voltara ao seu normal, e qualquer aluno poderia vê-la dormindo ali.

\- _Accio_ cobertor! – Harry esticou sua varinha até o baú no canto da sala, e um cobertor felpudo veio flutuando em sua direção.

Durante o inverno, sempre havia cobertores extras na Sala Comunal para quem quisesse fazer uso, e os elfos domésticos faziam questão de mantê-los sempre limpos e disponíveis. Harry cobriu a Gina com cuidado para que ela continuasse dormindo, e beijou o alto de sua cabeça no processo.

\- Bons sonhos. – Ele sussurrou antes de levantar-se e juntar todo o material da Gina que ainda estava espalhado pela mesa. Seu critério de arrumação não era exatamente igual ao dela, mas pelo menos tudo coube no malão de Gina. Harry o posicionou silenciosamente no chão, de frente ao sofá onde Gina dormia, antes que ele próprio subisse as escadas para o seu dormitório e fosse, também, dormir.


	38. Patronus

Capítulo Trinta e Oito

PATRONUS

"E assim termina mais uma partida do Campeonato de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Eu sou Lino Jordan, e vocês viram: Sonserina 300, Lufa-Lufa 40."

\- Dá pra acreditar nisso? – Rony perguntou enquanto ele, Hermione, Harry e Gina voltavam para o castelo.

O frio havia diminuído um pouco, mas ainda assim o vento estava bem gelado. Apesar disso, o sol brilhava, e Harry sentiu-se aliviado de finalmente poder ficar fora do castelo por algumas horas sem congelar.

\- Faz parte, Rony... – Gina respondeu ao irmão. – Quando a Angelina decidiu usar a estratégia de marcar muitos pontos, ela já sabia que a Sonserina iria sacar tudo e tentar desfazer o nosso jogo...

\- É, mas – Rony continuou. – acontece que agora eles estão só 30 pontos atrás de vocês!

\- Mas eles têm um jogo a mais que a gente... – Harry deu com os ombros.

\- É, e além do que, – Gina acrescentou. – Eles não fizeram nada de ilegal.

\- E você chama mandar a pobre Ana Abbot pro hospital de quê? – Hermione perguntou escandalizada. – Todos os balaços do jogo iam atrás dela... E aquele Draco filho da... – Hermione ficou tão obviamente nervosa, que chegou até a ser engraçado.

\- Essa é a minha garota! – Rony disse, enquanto punha o braço em volta dos ombros de Hermione e a chacoalhava de leve. – Fanática por quadribol... Não fala de outra coisa! Eu tenho que _insistir_ pra ela deixar o "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" de lado e ler um pouquinho de "Hogwarts: Uma História"! Todo mundo tem que ler "Hogwarts: Uma História". É um clássico!

\- Não enche, Rony! – Hermione deu um tapa de brincadeira no ombro do Rony, e ele fez a maior encenação, como se tivesse doído.

\- Abusa de mim, vai! – Rony disse com uma voz fingida de ofendido. – Me bate, me cospe, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa...

\- Lagartixa? – Harry perguntou confuso, e quando viu Hermione corar, abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Harry e Gina riram dos dois. Provavelmente "lagartixa" era uma piada que só eles mesmos iriam entender, mas era sempre tão bom ver o Rony e a Hermione juntos... Eles viviam brigando, mas era tão óbvia a afeição que um tinha pelo outro. Para ser sincero, Harry acreditava que eles até _gostavam_ de brigar tanto. Um era mais teimoso que o outro, e nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer. Além do que, Harry acreditava que eles se divertiam ainda mais quando faziam as pazes.

\- Tá! Mudando de assunto, – Hermione interferiu, tentando vencer o vermelho que tingia as suas bochechas. – Harry, você não tinha que ir falar com o Professor Lupin depois do jogo?

\- Ok, Hermione... Eu já entendi! – Harry disse, ainda com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. – Você vai me mandar embora, arranjar uma desculpa e fazer o mesmo com a Gina, e depois tirar satisfações com a sua lagartixa... Tudo bem, eu sei quando eu não sou querido! – Harry deu uma piscadinha para a Gina, e os dois se acabaram em risadas quando a Hermione tentou encontrar palavras para contradizer Harry, mas não conseguiu achá-las. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir ver o Professor Lupin e aquele cachorro velho...

Harry se separou dos amigos de raro bom humor. Era difícil ultimamente encontrar momentos em que se pudesse esquecer de todas as preocupações e deixar de lado tudo o que fizesse lembrar a guerra. Mas eles ainda conseguiam fazê-lo. Até quando ele estava em circunstâncias mais _íntimas_ com a Gina, a maldita sombra do Voldemort ainda exercia influência. Não que eles deixassem de fazer qualquer coisa por causa disso. Pelo contrário! Os últimos encontros que Harry teve com a Gina foram "apimentados" com uma paixão que estivera latente há anos. Era como se o desespero, e o medo de que fosse a última vez em que eles se veriam os fizessem sentir coisas jamais imagináveis por nenhum dos dois. E quando Harry dava por si, ele estava até ligeiramente assustado com a profundidade de todos aqueles sentimentos. E até um pouco _culpado_. Ele bem que tentava afastar pensamentos que envolviam uma certa ruivinha de sua cabeça durante o dia e concentrar-se em coisas mais urgentes. Mas parece que o critério de prioridades do seu corpo e do seu coração punham Gina como o item mais urgente da lista, e ele acabava por imaginar coisas que o deixava corado só de pensar que ele era capaz de chegar àquilo. Está aí um assunto do qual Harry _nunca_ mencionaria com o Rony. O fato dos dois dormirem em um quarto cheio de adolescentes de 15 anos, e todos homens, faziam-nos ouvir certos tipos de comentários do qual Rony sempre corava até as pontas das orelhas e evitava o nome "Hermione" para o Harry até o final do dia. Se Rony sentia-se mal de falar para ele da Hermione, que era só a sua amiga, imagina o quão pior seria se o Harry falasse da Gina para ele, que era _irmã_ dele. Não! Definitivamente, comentários do tipo "eu queria que fulana polisse a minha varinha" eram proibidos entre o Rony e o Harry. Que esses comentários continuassem com o Dino e o Simas...

Harry entrou na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como tem o feito já há algum tempo: sem bater. E quando se aproximou da porta no fundo da sala onde teria acesso à saleta na qual Harry, Remo e Sirius conversavam para que não fossem ouvidos, ele percebeu que a porta estava ligeiramente entreaberta, e que ele podia ouvir os sussurros de uma conversa que passavam pela fresta da porta. Normalmente ele não pararia para ouvir a conversa, mas quando ele ouviu o seu nome, a curiosidade venceu a boa educação, e ele acabou tendo o maior cuidado possível para não ser percebido e ouvir a conversa.

\- É como se o passado tivesse voltado pra me assombrar... – Harry reconheceu a voz de Sirius, que estava carregada de cansaço. – A primeira vez que eu vi os dois juntos, eu quase pus a pobre menina pra correr por causa da minha reação. Era como se eu tivesse vendo o Pontas e a Lílian...

\- Eu falei pra você que uma das minhas alunas era assustadoramente parecida com a Lílian... – Remo disse com a voz igualmente triste.

\- É... e você não tava brincando! – Sirius redargüiu.

\- E agora eles estão juntos... – Remo continuou. – Eu sei exatamente como você se sentiu quando os viu naquela caverna. Eu me senti igual quando os vi na Sala Comunal.

Sirius riu de leve, e Harry compreendeu de quem eles estavam falando. Harry tirou seu medalhão de debaixo de suas vestes e o abriu. As usuais imagens de sua mãe e seu pai, um de cada lado do medalhão, encontraram-lhe com sorrisos nos rostos. Harry não via tanta semelhança entre seus pais e ele e a Gina, mas também, Harry não conviveu com eles. E apesar de todos dizerem que ele é a cara do pai dele, sempre que Harry olha suas fotografias, ele não conseguia _sentir_ ser igual ao seu pai. Talvez seja uma semelhança menos superficial, e mais no jeito de ser. Se assim o for, ele não teria como discutir com Sirius e Remo, levando em consideração que ele não tem o menor conhecimento dos modos de agir de seus pais.

Harry voltou seu medalhão para debaixo de suas vestes e, respirando fundo, ele voltou ao presente. Bateu na porta da saleta para chamar a atenção dos dois e forçou um sorriso para fingir que não havia ouvido nada. Remo foi até a porta e, ao certificar-se de que era o Harry quem batia, ele o convidou para entrar, trancando a porta antes de voltar sua atenção para os outros dois. Coisa que ele não deveria ter esquecido antes, Harry notou com um leve sorriso.

\- Senta, Harry. – Sirius ofereceu enquanto Remo fazia o mesmo.

\- O que foi dessa vez? – Harry perguntou, usando de cautela.

Sirius e Remo entreolharam-se, até que Sirius voltou sua atenção para o Harry.

\- E eu preciso de algum motivo em especial pra querer ver o meu afilhado? – Sirius perguntou com o tom de voz fingindo mágoa e com um sorriso que não alcançavam seus olhos.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Harry respondeu sério. Ele sabia que Sirius estava brincando, mas Harry tinha lá as suas dúvidas se _Sirius_ sabia que estava brincando. – É alguma coisa da Ordem?

\- Na verdade, – Remo respondeu por Sirius. – tem mais a ver com você... Talvez um pouco com a Gina, mas mais com você.

\- Que tem a Gina? – Harry perguntou, olhando de um adulto para o outro.

\- Harry, – Sirius foi quem chamou a atenção. – o Aluado acabou de falar que tem a ver com _você_, e a sua preocupação é a Gina? Tá vendo Remo? – Sirius perguntou, voltando sua atenção para o amigo. – É por isso que eu sou solteiro. E vou ser pro resto da vida! Nenhuma mulher vai me deixar no estado em que o pobre Harry se encontra. E tão novinho...

Dessa vez, todos estavam certos de que Sirius estava troçando. Seu sorriso era genuíno, e apenas Remo mostrava algum traço de preocupação nos olhos.

\- Você fala isso agora... – Remo acrescentou sorrindo. – Mas fui eu quem teve que agüentar inúmeras lamentações suas no passado.

\- Bom, mas a gente não tá aqui pra falar dos meus fracassos amorosos... – Sirius interrompeu com um olhar maroto. – Eu não tenho culpa se as mulheres me amam... – Remo e Harry viraram os olhos em exasperação, mas estavam de bom humor. – A gente tá aqui pra falar de algumas das conclusões às quais você chegou desse seu último... pesadelo.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, ficando agora mais sério. Ele relatara ontem mesmo o que ocorrera ao Dumbledore – Harry não achou necessário correr o risco de acordar o velhinho para contar algo que não tenha sido tão significativo. Pelo menos não para a Ordem. Para Harry, as conclusões às quais ele chegara eram _extremamente_ importantes, e até um pouco assustadoras.

\- E o que tem elas? – Harry perguntou, olhando do Sirius para o Remo, e de volta.

\- Eu quero dizer que eu acho que você tá certo. – Sirius olhou longamente para o Harry. – Mas quero perguntar se você realmente compreende o que isso quer dizer.

Harry retribui o olhar de Sirius e começou a relembrar a madrugada anterior quando ele, conversando com a Gina, permitiu-se pensar em tudo aquilo que já ouviu de Voldemort. Não havia como negar que se ele não estava assustado antes, agora ele estava – e muito. Era como se ele finalmente tivesse deixado de lado tudo o que ele _especulava_ sobre o que estaria acontecendo, para finalmente abrir os olhos e _ver_ o que está acontecendo. De repente, muitas das ações e ditos do Voldemort passaram a ser olhados por uma perspectiva completamente diferente. Harry, pensando em tudo isso, deixou de responder ao seu padrinho, que com um suspiro disse:

\- Harry... eu entendo que deve ser difícil pra _você_ ao pensar que a Gina já é suspeita há algum tempo. Mas eu quero saber se você entende o quanto isso é perigoso pros _outros_. Pro resto da população.

\- E o que me importa os outros? – Harry perguntou, de repente sentindo muita raiva. – Quando que alguém lá fora fez algo por mim? Principalmente algum dos incompetentes do Ministério! Eu quero que eles se danem!

\- Harry... – Remo suspirou tristemente. – Você não quer dizer isso...

\- E quem disse que não? – Harry perguntou, desafiando Remo a encontrar uma resposta. – Eu tô cansado dessa palhaçada toda! A gente aqui lutando, morrendo de preocupação, rezando pra não aparecerem mais Marcas Negras por aí, enquanto o Ministro tá lá... na dele, achando que tudo vai muito bem e dizendo que o Dumbledore é um lunático, enquanto que eu sou um mentiroso! O Cedrico _morreu_ na noite da Terceira Tarefa, e ele simplesmente ignorou o fato. Dizendo que eu tava inventando história e que tava muito abalado... – Harry estava agora a um ponto de gritar, mas controlava o volume de sua voz com tremendo esforço. – Pouco me importa se vocês dizem que ele tá com medo. Eu tenho lá minhas suspeitas se ele tá do nosso lado. A gente passou o ano passado inteiro achando que tinha um auror dando aula pra gente, enquanto na verdade a gente tinha um Comensal da Morte! Quem me garante que esse Ministro também não seja suspeito?

\- Calma, Harry! – Sirius repreendeu com a voz tão firme quanto a do seu afilhado. – Eu, mais do que ninguém, tenho motivos pra acreditar que o Ministro é um idiota e covarde. Mas _você_ tem que tomar cuidado com o que você fala, e pra _quem_ você fala. Acusar alguém de ser um Comensal da Morte é algo gravíssimo! Ainda mais se esse alguém é o Ministro, e você, querendo ou não, é o famoso Harry Potter. Eu sei que você não gosta, mas você _é_ uma pessoa pública. E apesar daquela Rita Skeeter ter sumido, ainda tem repórteres de baixo calão pra dar e vender por aí...

Harry acalmou-se um pouco e tentou ver a razão nas palavras de seu padrinho. Harry bem sabia que tudo o que Sirius dissera fazia sentido, mas ele continuava com raiva de tanta gente, que ele nem sabia se conseguiria engolir e aceitar calado mais uma vez.

\- Harry, eu te amo como se você fosse meu próprio filho... – Tanto Harry quanto Sirius estavam com nós na garganta com aquele comentário. – E é até por isso que eu quero que você tome _muito_ cuidado. – Sirius olhou sério para o Harry por um bom tempo. – Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, Harry, não vai haver _como_ eu te proteger. Quem vai dar crédito pro assassino convicto e fugitivo que eu sou?

A voz de Sirius estava falha, e seus olhos _extremamente_ angustiados. Harry teve a nítida impressão que seu padrinho estava quase perdendo o controle de si mesmo e de suas emoções.

\- Harry, não tem _dementador_ que me impediria de fazer o que fosse pra te manter seguro. Eu falhei com o seu pai, mas com você eu não vou... O passado _não _vai se repetir!

Harry abaixou a cabeça sem ter o que dizer. A verdade é que o nó na sua garganta era tão grande, que ele temia nem _conseguir_ dizer nada. Como ele poderia redargüir ao seu padrinho, quando o mesmo havia usado tais argumentos? Harry sabia que Sirius Black se culpava, e se culparia até o último dos seus dias, pela morte de Tiago e Lílian Potter. Fora inclusive um das primeiras coisas que Sirius havia lhe dito. Harry o acusara de ter matado seus pais, e ele disse que não negava...

\- Agora chega, Sirius. – Remo disse com um tom de voz tão diferente de sua usual calma, que Harry não pôde deixar de olhar com curiosidade para o seu professor. – Você quer ter pena de si mesmo, o problema é seu! Mas se eu vir você usar esse tipo de comentário mais uma vez que for, com o Harry, eu não vou me responsabilizar pelo que vai ser dito e feito...

Os olhos de Remo eram frios, e Harry teve a impressão de que aquela discussão já devia ter surgido algumas vezes entre o Sirius e o Remo. Eles ficaram por um bom tempo olhando um para o outro, e parecia que uma longa conversa estava se passando entre os dois. Mesmo que nenhum deles estivessem pronunciando palavra alguma.

\- A gente já conversou sobre isso, Remo. E agora não é a hora. – Lupin balançou a cabeça em concordância, e Sirius voltou-se mais uma vez para o Harry. – O que eu é quero mesmo dizer pra você, e o motivo de eu ter te chamado aqui, é que você é importante pra muita gente, Harry. Você _e_ a Gina é o que tá dando esperança pra Ordem continuar de pé. Mas os _dois_. Não um _ou_ outro. Eu não quero ficar sabendo mais tarde que você fez alguma besteira, e que por causa da Gina ou quem quer que seja, você acabe morto por isso. Em muitas coisas você é _igualzinho_ ao seu pai. E tendências a ser herói e mártir é uma das semelhanças. Você é mais importante _vivo_ do que se sacrificando por alguém. Entendeu, Harry?

Sirius estava tão sério, e seu olhar era tão profundo, que Harry só conseguiu balançar a cabeça em consentimento. Os olhos negros de Sirius prendiam os verdes de Harry de tal maneira, que Harry não se _atrevia_ a desviar a atenção de seu padrinho.

\- Você já passou por _tanta_ coisa nesses seus quinze anos, que é difícil de acreditar que sejam só quinze mesmo... Você tem uma maturidade que supera a de muitos adultos que eu conheço, e eu só espero que você faça bom uso dela... – Sirius respirou findo e continuou. – Você pode ter muita coisa, Harry. Mas o que eu e o Remo, e até os seus pais mais queriam pra você, é que você fosse feliz. Acredito que _você_ só vá encontrar a sua felicidade quando tiver uma família só sua. E eu vou fazer de tudo que eu puder pra que você chegue a isso. Mas você tem que se comprometer que não vai me deixar lutar sozinho... Se você resolver desistir de tudo, e se sacrificar por alguém, me avisa _agora_, que aí _eu_ vou desistir de tudo! Eu não tenho mais forças pra ficar lutando se for pra ser tudo em vão...

Harry não queria perder o controle daquela maneira, mas ele percebeu que era tarde demais quando sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seu olho. Era incrível o quanto Sirius o compreendia, e o quanto Harry o respeitava e estimava.

\- A gente tem um trato, Harry? – Sirius perguntou enquanto se levantava, e esticava e oferecia a sua mão. Sua voz continuava séria, e o seu olhar continuava severo.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e levantou-se também para apertar mãos com o seu padrinho. Na mesma hora em que a sua mão encontrou a dele, Sirius o trouxe para um abraço apertado, e Harry sentiu um alívio enorme. Seu padrinho fora duro com ele, mas Harry _sabia_ que não havia melhor maneira para mostrar estima do que as palavras que Sirius lhe oferecera.

\- Obrigado, Sirius. – Harry disse enquanto saía do abraço de seu padrinho.

\- A melhor maneira que você tem de me agradecer, é se manter ao seu trato. – Sirius sorriu.

\- E por que eu não me manteria? – Harry perguntou enquanto enxugava os olhos e voltava a sorrir. – Eu só tenho a ganhar com ele...

\- Você só tem a ganhar com ele...


	39. Discussões

Capítulo Trinta e Nove

DISCUSSÕES

\- Quanto ainda falta, Rony? – Hermione perguntou, esticando-se para ver o que Rony escrevia.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na Sala Comunal, juntos, fazendo suas tarefas. Por mais que eles as fizessem todos os dias, ainda assim a lição sempre acumulava. Parecia que eles nunca chegavam ao fim. Hoje, em especial, eles tinham três tarefas extremamente trabalhosas entre outras: Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções.

\- Ainda faltam 10 cm... – Rony respondeu com uma expressão cansada e chateada. – Harry, me empresta aquele seu livro que a Hermione te deu de aniversário? Talvez eu ache alguma coisa por lá pra aumentar isso aqui...

Harry sorriu da cara de desespero do amigo. Eles nunca tiveram problemas com a matéria do Professor Lupin, mas ultimamente, com a aproximação dos N.O.M.s – e Harry suspeitava que a Guerra também tinha a ver com isso, – a quantidade de lições, e a dificuldade também, aumentou bastante na matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

\- Péra aí... – Harry disse, esticando o braço para procurar no meio de sua pilha de livros. – Eu desci todos os meus livros, então ele deve tá por aqui em algum lugar...

Hermione, que provavelmente já havia terminado tudo, ajudou Harry com a sua bagunça. Havia tantos livros na mesa em que os três estavam, que seria uma surpresa se, afinal de contas, eles conseguissem se entender e arrumar tudo até a hora da janta.

\- Que livro é esse, Harry? – Hermione perguntou curiosa e folheando um livro mais antigo.

Harry olhou para a amiga, e na mesma hora reconheceu "Assimilando Animagia – Aprenda, Aprimore, Aprecie!". Era o livro que ele ganhara de Sirius Black em seu aniversário. Quando, na pressa, ele desceu com todos os seus livros, Harry esquecera completamente de deixar esse no seu quarto. Hermione sabia desse presente, mas provavelmente havia esquecido, porque desde quando ele e o Rony haviam decidido guardar segredo, ela nunca perguntara mais nada do livro. Mas desde que os dois desistiram, por falta de tempo e estímulo, Harry usava o livro apenas como leitura de apoio para uma lição de Transfiguração ou outra.

\- Animagia? Harry...! – Hermione ergueu seus olhos do livro para o amigo e olhou espantada para ele. – Isso é perigoso! Como é que você conseguiu isso? – O tom de voz da Hermione era de preocupação, e seus olhos mostravam mais curiosidade que qualquer outra coisa.

Harry olhou para o Rony, procurando algo o que dizer, mas seu amigo estava tão no escuro quanto ele.

\- O... – Harry olhou em volta e preferiu ser seguro com tanta gente na sala. – _Almofadinhas _me deu de aniversário... Foi o livro que ele e o meu pai usaram quando... você sabe...

Hermione continuou folheando o livro por um tempo, e seus olhos pareciam vidrados.

\- E onde é que eles conseguiram isso? – Hermione perguntou, ainda olhando para o livro. – Eu nunca vi um livro sobre Animagia assim tão... _explicativo_. – Hermione disse, erguendo seus olhos para olhar para o amigo.

Harry deu com os ombros e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Não sei... Ele não me disse. Só falou que era dele e do meu pai e disse pra eu não fazer nenhuma besteira...

\- E você não fez nenhuma besteira... não é? – Hermione perguntou com os olhos semi-cerrados e um tom de desconfiança.

\- Eu tô vivo, não tô? – Harry perguntou, olhando de soslaio para o Rony.

\- Rony? – Hermione voltou a sua atenção para o namorado.

Harry olhou para o amigo, que estava extremamente nervoso, mas não estava fazendo um bom trabalho em esconder isso da namorada.

\- Que foi, Mione? – Rony perguntou em um tom fingindo de desinteresse.

\- Você sabia desse livro? – Hermione perguntou, olhando agora com mais curiosidade que cobrança.

\- Sabia... – Rony passou a mão pelo cabelo e o deixou todo despenteado. – Mas não é nada disso que você tá pensando!

Harry lançou um olhar incrédulo na direção do amigo. Para alguém que tinha seis irmãos, ele estava fazendo um _péssimo_ trabalho em mentir. O mínimo que se espera de um dos filhos mais novos de uma família grande é que ele saiba mentir para se safar. Mas o Rony só estava piorando a situação...

\- Bom, eu não _tava_ pensando em nada... – Hermione segurou o sorriso. – Mas agora eu tenho que admitir que eu tô bem desconfiada...

\- Brilhante, Rony! – Harry comentou com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. – É melhor você ficar quieto. Deixa que eu falo...

Rony lançou um olhar agradecido para o amigo, e Harry _teve_ que sorrir da situação. O Rony era bem capaz de fugir de encrenca, se preciso fosse. Mas se a encrenca era com a Hermione... aí ele ficava vermelho, gaguejava e provavelmente não falaria nada que prestasse enquanto a Hermione não tirasse a verdade dele. Sempre foi assim, e provavelmente sempre será...

\- A gente não fez nada de demais mesmo, Hermione... – Harry explicou-se para a amiga. – A gente leu o livro, achou que era interessante, mas desistiu de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito... Ia dar muito trabalho, e nenhum de nós dois é inteligente o suficiente pra seguir tudo que tá escrito aí sem causar nenhum dano...

\- E por que vocês não me falaram nada sobre isso? – Hermione perguntou, com um tom de voz ligeiramente magoado.

\- Na verdade, foi uma sugestão do Rony...

Hermione olhou para o namorado com os olhos ainda mais magoados.

\- Isso, Harry... – Rony disse, começando a ficar alarmado. – Agora o que ela vai pensar? – Rony tirou sua atenção do Harry, para vertê-la à Hermione. – Eu só pensei que seria melhor se você não soubesse, porque podia acontecer qualquer coisa de perigoso. Sei lá... isso deve ser, no mínimo, ilegal, e se a gente fosse descoberto, você poderia perder o distintivo de monitora, e... bom... acho que você não iria gostar disso...

Rony deu com os ombros e abaixou a cabeça. A reação da Hermione, pelo menos para o Harry, foi completamente inesperada. A menina se levantou de sua cadeira e sentou-se no colo do Rony, abraçando o namorado. Rony parecia surpreso com a reação também. Ele olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida para o Harry por cima do ombro da Hermione, e tudo o que Harry pôde fazer foi dar com os ombros.

\- Obrigada por querer me proteger, Rony. – Hermione disse, enquanto afastava-se do ombro de Rony. – Mas se você esconder mais qualquer coisinha que seja de mim, – Hermione sorriu e beijou rapidamente os lábios do Rony. – Eu vou ficar muito brava...

Hermione continuava sorrindo, mas Harry acreditava que ela, de fato, ficaria brava se o Rony escondesse dela mais alguma coisa desse tipo.

\- E vocês não fizeram nada? – Hermione perguntou, virando sua cabeça para olhar para o Harry, mas ainda sentada no colo do Rony.

\- Ah... é muito complicado... – Harry respondeu meio sem jeito. – Além do que, as poções que o livro recomenda pra facilitar o processo têm um monte de ingrediente que a gente nunca encontraria em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse a sala do Snape...

\- É... – Rony acrescentou. – A gente preferiu não se arriscar por tão pouco. Talvez ano que vem...

Hermione riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Quem diria que um dia vocês dois deixariam de fazer algo "perigoso", porque decidiram "não se arriscar"... – Hermione riu mais uma vez e beijou a bochecha do Rony. – Fico feliz que você esteja criando responsabilidade, Rony.

\- Olha quem tá falando! – Rony abriu um sorriso enorme. – Eu e o Harry não fizemos nada de "irresponsável" sozinhos, viu?

\- E você chama vir pra escola num carro voador de quê? – Hermione perguntou, encarando o Rony.

\- Ah, não! – Harry interferiu, fazendo com que tanto o Rony quanto a Hermione olhassem para ele. – Eu sei que vocês devem _adorar_ discutir, mas agora não! Muito menos com o meu nome no meio...

Hermione ainda ficou ligeiramente corada enquanto voltava para o seu lugar, mas Rony estava demasiado descontraído para isso.

\- O livro que você me pediu tá por aí, Rony... É só procurar... – Harry disse, voltando a atenção para a sua própria tarefa, que ainda faltavam 13 centímetros.

\- Ah! Eu tô muito cansado, trabalhei muito e eu mereço um descanso! – Rony disse, fechando seu livro e enrolando seus pergaminhos. – Vamos fazer alguma outra coisa, vai?

\- Rony, amanhã eu tenho treino de quadribol e eu queria terminar isso hoje pra não acumular muita coisa... – Harry respondeu sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

\- Mione? – Rony perguntou, aproximando-se da namorada e afastando o cabelo da Hermione do ombro dela, para que ele beijasse o seu pescoço. – Você também tá trabalhando há um tempão, vai... Um descanso não vai te fazer mal...

Rony beijou o pescoço da Hermione mais uma vez, e a menina suspirou antes da afastar a mão do Rony e responder:

\- Rony... eu ainda tenho _muita_ lição de Aritmância... agora não dá.

Rony voltou a se sentar na cadeira com cara de desfeita, mas não chegou nem perto de retornar aos seus livros. Ele fechou o tinteiro e reuniu todas as suas coisas, para que tudo ficasse separado quando ele fosse levá-las para cima.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês vão continuar fazendo lição... – Rony comentou indignado. – Cadê a Gina, hein? Talvez ela tope fazer alguma coisa que não seja lição...

\- Pois lição é o que você deveria estar fazendo, Rony... – Hermione comentou sem nem tirar a sua atenção do que estava escrevendo.

\- Hermione, a gente já conversou sobre isso... – Rony estava agora começando a ficar aborrecido. – Eu não me intrometo no excesso de lição que você faz, e você não se intromete na minha falta de lição...

Hermione deu com os ombros e continuou o que estava fazendo em silêncio.

\- E aí, Harry? Onde a Gina tá? – Rony insistiu.

\- Com o Dumbledore... – Harry respondeu distraído.

\- Com o Dumbledore? – Rony franziu a testa. – E o que ela tá fazendo com ele?

Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o amigo e o encontrou genuinamente preocupado. Também, não era para menos. Rony não sabia das sessões de treinamento que Gina tinha com o Dumbledore e, de repente, Harry fala pra ele que sua irmã está com o Diretor...

\- É sobre... _aquele_ assunto. – Harry disfarçou, não querendo que alguém ouvisse mais do que podia. – Feitiçaria... você sabe. – Harry sussurrou.

\- Ah... – Rony balançou a cabeça de cima para baixo mais calmamente, mas logo a sua preocupação voltou. – E por que ela tá com ele? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não, não aconteceu nada... Escuta, Rony, é melhor a gente não falar sobre isso... – Harry sugeriu, voltando a sua atenção para os livros.

\- Como assim "é melhor não falar sobre isso"? – Rony perguntou, controlando o volume de sua voz, mas obviamente aflito. – Ela é minha irmã, e eu tô preocupado. Ninguém em casa sabe do que tá acontecendo com ela. Eu sou único que ela tem pra tomar conta dela.

\- E você tá pensando que eu sou o quê? – Harry perguntou, começando também a perder a paciência. Primeiro o Rony o interrompe a toda hora, não deixando com que Harry termine a imensidade de lição que ele tem pra fazer. E depois, ele fala da Gina como se ele, Rony, fosse o único que se preocupasse com ela. Harry estava extremamente cansado, e o Rony não estava ajudando em nada. – Você tá pensando que eu converso com a Gina o que me convém, e depois largo ela pra se virar? Será que é muito difícil de acreditar que a Gina é minha amiga? Que eu me preocupo com ela? Que eu gosto dela?

Hermione arregalou os olhos na direção do Harry, que em um instante pôs-se de pé enquanto estava falando. Seu tom de voz também aumentara, e agora já havia várias pessoas cujas atenções se direcionavam ao trio. Harry e Rony ficaram se encarando, e Hermione esqueceu de toda e qualquer lição que estava fazendo para arrastar os dois para fora da Sala Comunal.

\- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Hermione perguntou sem elevar muito o tom de voz, quando eles estavam afastados o suficiente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Mas mesmo com o volume de voz controlado, seus olhos ainda carregavam bastante severidade. – Você, Rony, por insistir em falar da Gina, mesmo estando na Sala Comunal cheia de gente. E você, Harry, por ter aceitado a provocação dele. Qual é a de vocês?

Harry realmente estava arrependido. Ele e Gina têm tido tanto cuidado para não chamarem atenção para si mesmos devido aos espiões residentes no castelo, e em questão de um minuto, ele poderia ter posto tudo a perder, porque simplesmente não soube se controlar. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça?

\- Qual é a _minha_? – Rony perguntou, aparentemente não tão arrependido quanto o Harry. – Qual é a _dele_! É pra cima e pra baixo com a Gina o dia inteiro... Se não tá em sala de aula, tá com ela! Sabe-se lá o que eles andam fazendo nesses _momentos a dois_! Deve ser fácil, né Harry? – Rony perguntou, agora voltando sua atenção para o amigo. – Até profecia falando de vocês dois existe, né? Em que parte diz que você tem o direito de sair beijando a _minha_ irmã?

\- Rony, não seja ridículo-

Hermione tentou interferir, mas Harry não deixou. Ele estava pronto para esquecer de tudo, mas se Rony queria uma briga, com o mau humor e o cansaço que Harry estava sentindo, o Rony com certeza conseguiria o que queria.

\- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – Harry perguntou, encarando Rony com a mesma dureza no olhar. – E se por acaso eu "_saio beijando"_ a sua irmã? Por acaso isso é da sua conta?

\- Se é da minha conta? – Rony perguntou, ficando cada vez mais indignado. – Ela é minha _irmã_! Essa é a minha conta.

\- Parem! Os dois! – Hermione olhou de um para o outro, furiosa. – Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu tô vendo que vocês não precisam do Malfoy pra brigar, né? Vocês podem brigar um com o outro! Mas isso tá ficando _ridículo_!

\- Ridículo é o Rony esquecer que tem irmã desde que veio pra Hogwarts, e de repente lembrar dela, porque ele _acha_ que ela tá envolvida comigo... – Harry exclamou sem nem olhar para a Hermione. O contato visual entre ele o Rony não foi quebrado.

\- E o que você sabe sobre mim e a minha irmã? Até o ano passado ela era só um aborrecimento pra você! – Rony redargüiu com igual veemência.

\- Um aborrecimento igual ao que ela foi pra _você_, quando ela veio pra cá? – Harry perguntou com a voz cheia de sarcasmo cruel.

\- Chega! – Hermione elevou a voz, e os dois olharam para ela. – Eu cansei de vocês dois... Ainda mais discutindo sobre alguém que nem tá aqui pra se defender! Eu dei uma chance pra vocês pararem e pensarem melhor, mas vocês continuaram com essa atitude _infantil_ e _ridícula_. – Hermione suspirou tristemente, mas continuou a falar com a voz dura. – Por brigarem no corredor e desobedecerem a uma monitora, eu tô tirando dez pontos de cada um. – Hermione olhou séria de uma para o outro e comentou antes de os deixarem no corredor: – E não pensem que é fácil...

Continua no Capítulo Quarenta...

* * *

**Chapter 40: Resolvendo Alguns Problemas**

* * *

Capítulo Quarenta

RESOLVENDO ALGUNS PROBLEMAS

Harry estava estudando na Sala Comunal, tentando terminar uma tarefa de poções antes do fim de semana. No dia seguinte, Sábado, ele teria uma partida de quadribol contra Corvinal, e ele não queria ter que perder seu sábado com Poções. Além do que, quanto menos preocupação, melhor seria seu desempenho no jogo. Mas preocupação era exatamente o que o estava distraindo de sua lição. Harry abaixou a pena e olhou para um canto da sala onde estavam Rony e Jorge conversando baixinho, enquanto jogavam uma partida de xadrez. Rony parecia chateado, mas escondia bem. Harry notava porque, afinal de contas, ninguém melhor que o seu melhor amigo para saber como alguém está se sentindo. Do outro lado da sala, Hermione conversava com a Gina. Gina nada ficara sabendo da discussão entre ele e o Rony. Ela sabia que algo havia acontecido, mas tanto o Harry quanto o Rony se recusaram a dizer o motivo dos dois não estarem se falando. Mas não era só isso. Pela primeira vez, os _três_ amigos estavam brigados. Até Hermione e Rony não estavam se falando, e Harry não queria nem saber como eles chegaram àquilo, e se é que eles chegaram a discutir o assunto. Harry sabia que devia ser bem pior para eles dois. Afinal de contas, eles eram namorados, e uma briguinha de amigos entre Rony e Hermione, tinha maiores proporções. Por coisa boba, eles discutiam sempre, mas parecia que dessa vez era sério.

Harry fechou seus livros e decidiu que seria melhor dar uma volta e tentar pensar melhor, ou talvez até esquecer por hora desse assunto. Ele deixou a sala comunal e percebeu os olhos da Gina e os da Hermione o seguindo. Rony, ele não sabia se olhava ou não, mas tinha a impressão de que talvez também o tivesse feito. Harry não sabia bem ao certo aonde estava indo, mas seus pés pareciam ter vontade própria, e Harry tinha tanta coisa na cabeça, que decidiu deixar seus pés o guiarem. Em pouco tempo, Harry se viu de frente para a cabana do Hagrid, e por ali ficou parado por alguns instantes, contemplando se deveria bater na porta do amigo ou não. Ele tinha tantas coisas na cabeça, que até essa decisão estava sendo difícil de ser tomada. Mas, para sua sorte, ou azar, ele não precisou contemplar por muito mais tempo. A porta da velha cabana se abriu, e Hagrid, segurando a coleira de Canino, saía por ela.

\- Harry! – Hagrid o cumprimentou com todo bom humor usual do meio-gigante. – Eu tô indo passear com o Canino, quer vir comigo?

Como que em confirmação do que Hagrid acabara de dizer, Canino latiu alto e abanou o rabo enquanto cheirava, inspecionando, Harry. Harry sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça do enorme cachorro.

\- Ah... tudo bem. – Harry respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. – Eu não tenho mesmo muito o que fazer...

\- E por que não, Harry? – Hagrid perguntou enquanto os três começavam a caminhar pelos terrenos do castelo, que ainda tinha bastante neve. – Hoje é sexta-feira, vocês já não têm mais aulas, e o fim de semana tá aí... eu pensei que você, a Mione e o Rony estariam fazendo alguma coisa pra se divertir nesse instante...

\- É... – Harry não sabia bem ao certo o que dizer e preferiu não dizer nada. Simplesmente deu com os ombros e continuou a olhar para o chão.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? – Hagrid perguntou, olhando com preocupação para o menino. – Vocês três brigaram?

Harry olhou para o amigo e percebeu que não conseguiria mentir para ele. Hagrid estava preocupado de verdade, e Harry percebeu que, além disso, o guardador de chaves de Hogwarts estava demasiado cansado. Harry raramente vira Hagrid esse ano em Hogwarts. O amigo foi visto mais vezes em reuniões da Ordem do que em visitas sociais...

\- É... pode-se dizer que sim.

\- Como assim? – Hagrid perguntou confuso. – Ou vocês brigaram ou não brigaram. Eu já vi vocês sem falarem um com o outro várias vezes durante esses anos, mas sempre havia um motivo...

Harry, Hagrid e Canino chegaram à beirada da Floresta, e Hagrid soltou a coleira do Canino para que ele perambulasse sozinho, cheirando tudo quanto é canto.

\- Você não tem medo que ele entre na Floresta e aconteça alguma coisa com ele? – Harry perguntou, apontando para o Canino.

\- Não... – Hagrid respondeu com um sorriso. – O Canino é medroso demais pra entrar na Floresta sem mim...

E como o meio-gigante dissera, Canino ia de lá para cá, mas nunca entrando na Floresta, sempre mantendo certa distância.

\- Mas não desconversa, Harry... – Hagrid disse enquanto se sentava numa enorme pedra. – O que que aconteceu entre vocês três?

Harry suspirou tristemente. Ele estava querendo esquecer tudo aquilo, e o Hagrid perguntava o que acontecera? Bom, talvez fosse melhor ter a perspectiva de alguém de fora... Talvez o amigo poderia sugerir algo para remediar a situação...

\- Eu e o Rony discutimos, e agora nem a Hermione tá falando com a gente...

\- E por que aconteceu tudo isso? – Hagrid perguntou com calma, uma vez ou outra desviando o olhar para o Canino.

Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando na pergunta do amigo. Por que, afinal de contas, acontecera tudo aquilo?

\- O Rony começou a falar que eu tava me aproveitando da _irmã_ dele, e aí agente perdeu a cabeça... A Hermione tentou interferir e fazer com que a gente parasse, mas ninguém deu ouvidos pra ela, e ela se irritou...

\- E você tá? – Hagrid perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Tô o quê? – Harry perguntou confuso, parando de andar para olhar fixo para o amigo.

\- ...se aproveitando da Gina?

\- Claro que não! – Harry respondeu indignado. – Por acaso em algum momento eu fiz alguma coisa que provasse o contrário? – Harry estava começando a ficar mais uma vez nervoso.

\- Não que eu saiba... – Hagrid respondeu, ainda muito calmo. – Mas e o Rony? Ele tem algum motivo pra pensar assim?

\- O único motivo que o Rony tem é aquela cabeça dura dele! – Harry, mais uma vez, voltou a andar. – Eu não fico me metendo no que ele faz ou deixa de fazer com a Hermione. O mínimo que ele podia fazer é o mesmo!

\- Então quer dizer que _tem_ alguma coisa que você faz com a Gina? – Hagrid perguntou, agora segurando o sorriso.

Harry olhou para o amigo com as bochechas coradas e ligeiramente sem graça.

\- Ãh... é... mais ou menos.

Agora Hagrid riu. Harry deve ter parecido mesmo muito patético, tentando não olhar para o amigo e procurando uma desculpa pelo seu escorregão de língua.

\- Mais ou menos? Quer dizer então que você finalmente abriu os olhos e viu a Gina? – Hagrid perguntou com um sorriso enorme. Ele parecia aprovar veementemente aquela situação. – Ah... eu sabia! Aquela menina é um doce, e ninguém nunca vai gostar de você tanto quanto ela!

Harry não pôde conter um sorriso com esse último comentário. Ele não sabia se alguém gostaria tanto dele quanto a Gina. Mas ele tinha certeza que nunca gostaria de alguém tanto quanto gosta dela. Ele mesmo não tinha exata noção das dimensões desse sentimento, mas desconfiava que com todo o passado e elo que unia ele com a Gina, não existiria ninguém capaz de instigar tal profundidade.

\- Então é isso mesmo, né? – Hagrid perguntou, notando o sorriso de Harry. – E o Rony não concorda com vocês dois estarem juntos?

\- O Rony nem sabe que a gente tá junto... – Harry respondeu se chateando mais uma vez.

\- Então eu não tô entendendo nada... – Hagrid comentou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- É que eu e a Gina decidimos que é melhor ninguém ficar sabendo enquanto tiver espiões aqui em Hogwarts atrás dela...

Hagrid suspirou tristemente, e toda alegria deixou seus olhos. Mais uma vez Harry notou quanto cansaço o amigo parecia carregar nos ombros.

\- Eu tinha até esquecido disso... – Hagrid notou com tristeza. – Vocês tão certos, claro. Mas não deveriam estar... Nada disso deveria estar acontecendo. É tudo muito injusto vocês terem que passar por isso nessa idade. Esse é o maior mal que Você-Sabe-Quem causa... ele destrói vidas sem nem estar presente. Em pensar que eu conheci o desgraçado...

Harry concordou com as sábias palavras de Hagrid. O amigo estava muito sério, e Harry compreendia completamente por quê. Quão difícil devia estar sendo a vida de Hagrid, e quão difícil já foi? Harry conhecia o passado do amigo muito pouco. Aliás, a única coisa que ele sabia, foi o que Tom Riddle lhe mostrou através do diário. Fora isso, ele nada sabia do que Hagrid fizera durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort, ou então depois que Voldemort caiu... Harry só conhecia o meio-gigante que vivia em Hogwarts, mas fora isso... A vida que Hagrid tinha à parte de suas funções no velho castelo era completamente desconhecida por Harry. Aliás, Harry até se lembrava de uma vez em que encontrou Hagrid na Travessa do Tranco. Nem se o amigo tinha isso por hábito, Harry era capaz de dizer.

\- Bom, – Hagrid interferiu seus pensamentos. – o único conselho que eu posso dar, é que você tente conversar com a Hermione e com a Gina. Como você mesmo disse, o Rony é meio cabeça dura e, talvez com a ajuda das duas, você consiga alguma coisa. A Hermione é tão prestativa, tão carinhosa... ela vai entender e ajudar. Eu tenho certeza!

Hagrid sorriu em apoio ao Harry, e o garoto decidiu seguir o conselho do amigo. Se havia uma hora em que amigos não podiam estar brigando, era aquela. Com uma guerra em andamento, e gente morrendo fora da proteção do castelo de Hogwarts... definitivamente aquele não era o momento para briguinhas bestas...

\- Obrigado, Hagrid... É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

\- Boa sorte, então, Harry...

Hagrid sorriu mais uma vez, e Harry deixou o amigo. Ele voltaria a falar com os dois amigos de qualquer maneira, e se estivesse em suas mãos, ele ainda faria questão que o Rony e a Hermione conversassem a sós e resolvessem suas diferenças. Os dois funcionavam bem melhor quando estavam juntos. O problema agora era como. Como ele conversaria com a Hermione e a convenceria de que foi tudo uma grande besteira?

Harry entrou no castelo e sentou-se nos degraus de uma das escadarias. Em pouco tempo que ficou sentado por lá, quase que esquecido da vida de tão desligado que estava, logo já não estava mais sozinho. Harry ouviu o som de um pigarro, obviamente forçado, e para que chamasse a sua atenção. Ele virou-se na direção do som e encontrou Hermione, em pé, e ligeiramente desconcertada. Agora que ela estava ali, ele estava tendo dificuldade de dizer tudo aquilo que queria há alguns instantes atrás.

\- Posso sentar, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, respirando fundo e atrevendo-se olhar para o amigo.

\- Claro, Mione. – Harry sorriu e sentia-se agradecido pela amiga ter dado o primeiro passo. – Antes de tudo, eu quero pedir desculpas. – Harry tomou coragem. Se a amiga tinha tido o suficiente para engolir o orgulho e vir procurá-lo, Harry também seria capaz de pedir desculpas primeiro.

Hermione sorriu e sentou-se do lado dele. Ela parecia estar mais aliviada, e Harry entendia completamente o motivo. Ele próprio estava mais aliviado depois desse primeiro obstáculo ter sido vencido.

\- Obrigada, Harry. Eu também peço desculpa.

\- Mas não tem por quê. – Harry olhou sério para a amiga. – Você não fez nada de errado. Aliás, você até tentou separar eu e o Rony, mas... sei lá! Eu ainda nem entendi direito o que aconteceu. Num instante tava tudo bem, de repente... de repente eu tava gritando com o Rony, e as coisas saíram completamente do controle.

Hermione suspirou cansada e balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- É verdade... – Hermione comentou. – Mas agora não é a hora da gente ficar brigando.

\- Eu pensei exatamente a mesma coisa. – Harry sorriu. – E tava aqui tentando decidir o que fazer pra tentar convencer você e o Rony disso.

\- Foi a Gina que falou pra eu vir atrás de você... – Hermione olhou para o amigo que estava confuso. – Eu tava querendo falar com você e o Rony, e a Gina me ofereceu o Mapa do Maroto dizendo que eu sabia o que tinha que fazer... – Hermione sorriu.

\- E por que você não falou com o Rony primeiro? – Harry perguntou calmamente.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e aparentou bem chateada.

\- O Rony é orgulhoso, Harry. Ele ficou muito sentido quando eu tirei pontos de vocês... – Hermione corou ligeiramente, parecendo envergonhada de sua atitude. – A nossa última conversa não foi lá das melhores...

\- Acredito que não tenha sido... – Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Mas entre mim, você e a Gina, a gente é capaz de dobrar aquele cabeça dura! – Harry sorriu, e a amiga parecia um pouco mais convencida.

\- Por fala na Gina... – Hermione adquiriu tal brilho no olhar, que Harry sabia que estava por ouvir algo que provavelmente o deixaria sem graça. – As suposições do Rony não estão assim _tão _longe da verdade, estão?

Harry deu com os ombros e balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo. Como é que ele poderia esconder isso da Hermione se provavelmente ela fora a primeira a perceber?

\- E há quanto tempo vocês tão juntos? – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso.

Harry ergueu de súbito a cabeça e levou seu dedo indicador aos lábios em um sinal de silêncio. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas confusa, mas não disse nada e manteve o silêncio.

\- Eu prometo que eu te falo... mas não aqui.

Harry olhou em volta para se assegurar de que não tinha ninguém escondido, ouvindo o que não deveria. Desde o fim do feriado das festas de fim de ano, Harry teve por costume sempre se assegurar de que não tinha ninguém o espiando. Ele se sentia um obcecado, mas essa era uma maneira de garantir que ele saberia se alguém ouvisse algo e, também, de talvez saber quem era esse alguém.

\- Tem a ver com... – Hermione gesticulou com a mão, e Harry entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

\- Tem! E por isso é segredo.

\- Tudo bem, então... – Hermione parecia ligeiramente resignada. – Mas você vai me contar, não vai?

\- Acho que não tem problema se a gente contar pra você e pro Rony... Ou talvez tenha. – Harry adicionou, lembrando-se da recomendação do Dumbledore de não contar para ninguém.

\- Ah... quer saber? – Hermione estava ficando irritada. – Tendo briga, ou não tendo briga, você agora vai contar pra gente tudo o que tá acontecendo. Você odeia quando ninguém diz nada pra você... Você pensa que é diferente com a gente? Eu bem tentei ser compreensiva e deixar você ter seu tempo pra decidir o que fazer... Mas agora esse seu silêncio tá influenciando na nossa amizade. _E_ no meu relacionamento com o Rony. Você pode me chamar do que for, mas pra mim, essa sua atitude egoísta tá chegando ao limite, e eu e o Rony não merecemos isso!

Hermione continuou a olhar séria para o Harry, como que o desafiando que a contrariasse. Mas Harry não tinha como. Ele concordava com todas as palavras que a Hermione dissera. E talvez, se ele contasse toda a verdade para o Rony, o amigo voltaria a falar com ele.

\- Você tá certa... – Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância. – E merece a verdade... eu tenho sido um egoísta mesmo. Eu vou pedir pra Gina conversar com o Rony, e a gente conversa mais tarde. Nós quatro, no mesmo lugar de antes...

Harry estava ligeiramente chateado, e Hermione pareceu perceber isso.

\- Harry, desculpa. Eu não quis dizer que você é egoísta, eu-

\- Mas você tá certa! – Harry interrompeu a amiga. – Eu tenho sido egoísta com muita gente, e você e o Rony, principalmente, não merecem... – Harry se levantou e olhou mais uma vez para a amiga. – Eu vou procurar a Gina, mais tarde a gente conversa...

E com isso, Harry deixou a amiga e foi atrás da namorada. Mais uma pessoa com a qual ele tem sido egoísta. Gina fora completamente compreensiva com a atual situação de Harry, e mesmo com ela pedindo, Harry se negou a dizer o que acontecera entre ele e o Rony. E ainda com o agravante de que Gina _era_ o motivo da briga. Ela iria ficar no mínimo furiosa, mas Harry merecia a raiva dela e a aceitaria sem nenhum comentário.

Harry foi em direção à Torre da Grifinória e, ao entrar na sala comunal, varreu os olhos por toda ela, procurando pela Gina. Ele a encontrou conversando com o Rony e pensou ironicamente que agora era que o amigo não voltaria a falar com ele _mesmo_. Harry não precisou falar nada. Gina deve ter notado sua aflição, porque em pouco tempo estava saindo da sala comunal ao seu lado.

\- O que foi, Harry? – Gina perguntou, enquanto os dois caminhavam para uma certa distância dos ouvidos curiosos da Mulher Gorda.

\- Eu conversei com a Hermione e percebi algumas coisas... Eu quero te contar porque que eu briguei com o Rony.

\- Ele acabou de me dizer. – Gina redargüiu séria.

\- Ele disse? – Harry perguntou confuso.

Gina balançou a cabeça confirmando, e Harry segurou o fôlego. Agora que Gina sabia o que acontecera, Harry estava apenas aguardando a sua reação.

\- Eu não posso dizer que fiquei muito feliz com isso. – Gina começou. – Com nenhum dos dois...

Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

\- Mas eu não posso me dar o luxo de ficar brava com nenhum dos dois. Você disse que falou com a Hermione?

Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha, não entendo direito a reação da Gina. Mas decidiu que seria melhor continuar no rumo da conversa que ela escolheu.

\- Conversei... e achei que seria melhor se a gente falasse pra ela e pro Rony sobre os... você sabe...

Gina suspirou cansada, e Harry percebeu que ela não concordava cem por cento com essa decisão.

\- Tudo bem... Talvez assim essa discussão estúpida acabe.

Harry sorriu e abraçou Gina.

\- Obrigado. – Harry aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da menina e disse em um sussurro o qual ele tinha certeza que só ela ouviria. – O que eu faria sem você?

Harry sabia que Gina sorria, mas o que mais o deixou feliz foi notar a reação que seu sussurro instigou na namorada. Harry viu os pêlos do pescoço dela se arrepiarem e sentiu ela relaxar ligeiramente no seu abraço. A própria reação dela foi o suficiente para gerar outras e parecidas reações nele também.


	40. Resolvendo Alguns Problemas

Capítulo Quarenta

RESOLVENDO ALGUNS PROBLEMAS

Harry estava estudando na Sala Comunal, tentando terminar uma tarefa de poções antes do fim de semana. No dia seguinte, Sábado, ele teria uma partida de quadribol contra Corvinal, e ele não queria ter que perder seu sábado com Poções. Além do que, quanto menos preocupação, melhor seria seu desempenho no jogo. Mas preocupação era exatamente o que o estava distraindo de sua lição. Harry abaixou a pena e olhou para um canto da sala onde estavam Rony e Jorge conversando baixinho, enquanto jogavam uma partida de xadrez. Rony parecia chateado, mas escondia bem. Harry notava porque, afinal de contas, ninguém melhor que o seu melhor amigo para saber como alguém está se sentindo. Do outro lado da sala, Hermione conversava com a Gina. Gina nada ficara sabendo da discussão entre ele e o Rony. Ela sabia que algo havia acontecido, mas tanto o Harry quanto o Rony se recusaram a dizer o motivo dos dois não estarem se falando. Mas não era só isso. Pela primeira vez, os _três_ amigos estavam brigados. Até Hermione e Rony não estavam se falando, e Harry não queria nem saber como eles chegaram àquilo, e se é que eles chegaram a discutir o assunto. Harry sabia que devia ser bem pior para eles dois. Afinal de contas, eles eram namorados, e uma briguinha de amigos entre Rony e Hermione, tinha maiores proporções. Por coisa boba, eles discutiam sempre, mas parecia que dessa vez era sério.

Harry fechou seus livros e decidiu que seria melhor dar uma volta e tentar pensar melhor, ou talvez até esquecer por hora desse assunto. Ele deixou a sala comunal e percebeu os olhos da Gina e os da Hermione o seguindo. Rony, ele não sabia se olhava ou não, mas tinha a impressão de que talvez também o tivesse feito. Harry não sabia bem ao certo aonde estava indo, mas seus pés pareciam ter vontade própria, e Harry tinha tanta coisa na cabeça, que decidiu deixar seus pés o guiarem. Em pouco tempo, Harry se viu de frente para a cabana do Hagrid, e por ali ficou parado por alguns instantes, contemplando se deveria bater na porta do amigo ou não. Ele tinha tantas coisas na cabeça, que até essa decisão estava sendo difícil de ser tomada. Mas, para sua sorte, ou azar, ele não precisou contemplar por muito mais tempo. A porta da velha cabana se abriu, e Hagrid, segurando a coleira de Canino, saía por ela.

\- Harry! – Hagrid o cumprimentou com todo bom humor usual do meio-gigante. – Eu tô indo passear com o Canino, quer vir comigo?

Como que em confirmação do que Hagrid acabara de dizer, Canino latiu alto e abanou o rabo enquanto cheirava, inspecionando, Harry. Harry sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça do enorme cachorro.

\- Ah... tudo bem. – Harry respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. – Eu não tenho mesmo muito o que fazer...

\- E por que não, Harry? – Hagrid perguntou enquanto os três começavam a caminhar pelos terrenos do castelo, que ainda tinha bastante neve. – Hoje é sexta-feira, vocês já não têm mais aulas, e o fim de semana tá aí... eu pensei que você, a Mione e o Rony estariam fazendo alguma coisa pra se divertir nesse instante...

\- É... – Harry não sabia bem ao certo o que dizer e preferiu não dizer nada. Simplesmente deu com os ombros e continuou a olhar para o chão.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? – Hagrid perguntou, olhando com preocupação para o menino. – Vocês três brigaram?

Harry olhou para o amigo e percebeu que não conseguiria mentir para ele. Hagrid estava preocupado de verdade, e Harry percebeu que, além disso, o guardador de chaves de Hogwarts estava demasiado cansado. Harry raramente vira Hagrid esse ano em Hogwarts. O amigo foi visto mais vezes em reuniões da Ordem do que em visitas sociais...

\- É... pode-se dizer que sim.

\- Como assim? – Hagrid perguntou confuso. – Ou vocês brigaram ou não brigaram. Eu já vi vocês sem falarem um com o outro várias vezes durante esses anos, mas sempre havia um motivo...

Harry, Hagrid e Canino chegaram à beirada da Floresta, e Hagrid soltou a coleira do Canino para que ele perambulasse sozinho, cheirando tudo quanto é canto.

\- Você não tem medo que ele entre na Floresta e aconteça alguma coisa com ele? – Harry perguntou, apontando para o Canino.

\- Não... – Hagrid respondeu com um sorriso. – O Canino é medroso demais pra entrar na Floresta sem mim...

E como o meio-gigante dissera, Canino ia de lá para cá, mas nunca entrando na Floresta, sempre mantendo certa distância.

\- Mas não desconversa, Harry... – Hagrid disse enquanto se sentava numa enorme pedra. – O que que aconteceu entre vocês três?

Harry suspirou tristemente. Ele estava querendo esquecer tudo aquilo, e o Hagrid perguntava o que acontecera? Bom, talvez fosse melhor ter a perspectiva de alguém de fora... Talvez o amigo poderia sugerir algo para remediar a situação...

\- Eu e o Rony discutimos, e agora nem a Hermione tá falando com a gente...

\- E por que aconteceu tudo isso? – Hagrid perguntou com calma, uma vez ou outra desviando o olhar para o Canino.

Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando na pergunta do amigo. Por que, afinal de contas, acontecera tudo aquilo?

\- O Rony começou a falar que eu tava me aproveitando da _irmã_ dele, e aí agente perdeu a cabeça... A Hermione tentou interferir e fazer com que a gente parasse, mas ninguém deu ouvidos pra ela, e ela se irritou...

\- E você tá? – Hagrid perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Tô o quê? – Harry perguntou confuso, parando de andar para olhar fixo para o amigo.

\- ...se aproveitando da Gina?

\- Claro que não! – Harry respondeu indignado. – Por acaso em algum momento eu fiz alguma coisa que provasse o contrário? – Harry estava começando a ficar mais uma vez nervoso.

\- Não que eu saiba... – Hagrid respondeu, ainda muito calmo. – Mas e o Rony? Ele tem algum motivo pra pensar assim?

\- O único motivo que o Rony tem é aquela cabeça dura dele! – Harry, mais uma vez, voltou a andar. – Eu não fico me metendo no que ele faz ou deixa de fazer com a Hermione. O mínimo que ele podia fazer é o mesmo!

\- Então quer dizer que _tem_ alguma coisa que você faz com a Gina? – Hagrid perguntou, agora segurando o sorriso.

Harry olhou para o amigo com as bochechas coradas e ligeiramente sem graça.

\- Ãh... é... mais ou menos.

Agora Hagrid riu. Harry deve ter parecido mesmo muito patético, tentando não olhar para o amigo e procurando uma desculpa pelo seu escorregão de língua.

\- Mais ou menos? Quer dizer então que você finalmente abriu os olhos e viu a Gina? – Hagrid perguntou com um sorriso enorme. Ele parecia aprovar veementemente aquela situação. – Ah... eu sabia! Aquela menina é um doce, e ninguém nunca vai gostar de você tanto quanto ela!

Harry não pôde conter um sorriso com esse último comentário. Ele não sabia se alguém gostaria tanto dele quanto a Gina. Mas ele tinha certeza que nunca gostaria de alguém tanto quanto gosta dela. Ele mesmo não tinha exata noção das dimensões desse sentimento, mas desconfiava que com todo o passado e elo que unia ele com a Gina, não existiria ninguém capaz de instigar tal profundidade.

\- Então é isso mesmo, né? – Hagrid perguntou, notando o sorriso de Harry. – E o Rony não concorda com vocês dois estarem juntos?

\- O Rony nem sabe que a gente tá junto... – Harry respondeu se chateando mais uma vez.

\- Então eu não tô entendendo nada... – Hagrid comentou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- É que eu e a Gina decidimos que é melhor ninguém ficar sabendo enquanto tiver espiões aqui em Hogwarts atrás dela...

Hagrid suspirou tristemente, e toda alegria deixou seus olhos. Mais uma vez Harry notou quanto cansaço o amigo parecia carregar nos ombros.

\- Eu tinha até esquecido disso... – Hagrid notou com tristeza. – Vocês tão certos, claro. Mas não deveriam estar... Nada disso deveria estar acontecendo. É tudo muito injusto vocês terem que passar por isso nessa idade. Esse é o maior mal que Você-Sabe-Quem causa... ele destrói vidas sem nem estar presente. Em pensar que eu conheci o desgraçado...

Harry concordou com as sábias palavras de Hagrid. O amigo estava muito sério, e Harry compreendia completamente por quê. Quão difícil devia estar sendo a vida de Hagrid, e quão difícil já foi? Harry conhecia o passado do amigo muito pouco. Aliás, a única coisa que ele sabia, foi o que Tom Riddle lhe mostrou através do diário. Fora isso, ele nada sabia do que Hagrid fizera durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort, ou então depois que Voldemort caiu... Harry só conhecia o meio-gigante que vivia em Hogwarts, mas fora isso... A vida que Hagrid tinha à parte de suas funções no velho castelo era completamente desconhecida por Harry. Aliás, Harry até se lembrava de uma vez em que encontrou Hagrid na Travessa do Tranco. Nem se o amigo tinha isso por hábito, Harry era capaz de dizer.

\- Bom, – Hagrid interferiu seus pensamentos. – o único conselho que eu posso dar, é que você tente conversar com a Hermione e com a Gina. Como você mesmo disse, o Rony é meio cabeça dura e, talvez com a ajuda das duas, você consiga alguma coisa. A Hermione é tão prestativa, tão carinhosa... ela vai entender e ajudar. Eu tenho certeza!

Hagrid sorriu em apoio ao Harry, e o garoto decidiu seguir o conselho do amigo. Se havia uma hora em que amigos não podiam estar brigando, era aquela. Com uma guerra em andamento, e gente morrendo fora da proteção do castelo de Hogwarts... definitivamente aquele não era o momento para briguinhas bestas...

\- Obrigado, Hagrid... É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

\- Boa sorte, então, Harry...

Hagrid sorriu mais uma vez, e Harry deixou o amigo. Ele voltaria a falar com os dois amigos de qualquer maneira, e se estivesse em suas mãos, ele ainda faria questão que o Rony e a Hermione conversassem a sós e resolvessem suas diferenças. Os dois funcionavam bem melhor quando estavam juntos. O problema agora era como. Como ele conversaria com a Hermione e a convenceria de que foi tudo uma grande besteira?

Harry entrou no castelo e sentou-se nos degraus de uma das escadarias. Em pouco tempo que ficou sentado por lá, quase que esquecido da vida de tão desligado que estava, logo já não estava mais sozinho. Harry ouviu o som de um pigarro, obviamente forçado, e para que chamasse a sua atenção. Ele virou-se na direção do som e encontrou Hermione, em pé, e ligeiramente desconcertada. Agora que ela estava ali, ele estava tendo dificuldade de dizer tudo aquilo que queria há alguns instantes atrás.

\- Posso sentar, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, respirando fundo e atrevendo-se olhar para o amigo.

\- Claro, Mione. – Harry sorriu e sentia-se agradecido pela amiga ter dado o primeiro passo. – Antes de tudo, eu quero pedir desculpas. – Harry tomou coragem. Se a amiga tinha tido o suficiente para engolir o orgulho e vir procurá-lo, Harry também seria capaz de pedir desculpas primeiro.

Hermione sorriu e sentou-se do lado dele. Ela parecia estar mais aliviada, e Harry entendia completamente o motivo. Ele próprio estava mais aliviado depois desse primeiro obstáculo ter sido vencido.

\- Obrigada, Harry. Eu também peço desculpa.

\- Mas não tem por quê. – Harry olhou sério para a amiga. – Você não fez nada de errado. Aliás, você até tentou separar eu e o Rony, mas... sei lá! Eu ainda nem entendi direito o que aconteceu. Num instante tava tudo bem, de repente... de repente eu tava gritando com o Rony, e as coisas saíram completamente do controle.

Hermione suspirou cansada e balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- É verdade... – Hermione comentou. – Mas agora não é a hora da gente ficar brigando.

\- Eu pensei exatamente a mesma coisa. – Harry sorriu. – E tava aqui tentando decidir o que fazer pra tentar convencer você e o Rony disso.

\- Foi a Gina que falou pra eu vir atrás de você... – Hermione olhou para o amigo que estava confuso. – Eu tava querendo falar com você e o Rony, e a Gina me ofereceu o Mapa do Maroto dizendo que eu sabia o que tinha que fazer... – Hermione sorriu.

\- E por que você não falou com o Rony primeiro? – Harry perguntou calmamente.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e aparentou bem chateada.

\- O Rony é orgulhoso, Harry. Ele ficou muito sentido quando eu tirei pontos de vocês... – Hermione corou ligeiramente, parecendo envergonhada de sua atitude. – A nossa última conversa não foi lá das melhores...

\- Acredito que não tenha sido... – Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Mas entre mim, você e a Gina, a gente é capaz de dobrar aquele cabeça dura! – Harry sorriu, e a amiga parecia um pouco mais convencida.

\- Por fala na Gina... – Hermione adquiriu tal brilho no olhar, que Harry sabia que estava por ouvir algo que provavelmente o deixaria sem graça. – As suposições do Rony não estão assim _tão _longe da verdade, estão?

Harry deu com os ombros e balançou a cabeça em um sinal negativo. Como é que ele poderia esconder isso da Hermione se provavelmente ela fora a primeira a perceber?

\- E há quanto tempo vocês tão juntos? – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso.

Harry ergueu de súbito a cabeça e levou seu dedo indicador aos lábios em um sinal de silêncio. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas confusa, mas não disse nada e manteve o silêncio.

\- Eu prometo que eu te falo... mas não aqui.

Harry olhou em volta para se assegurar de que não tinha ninguém escondido, ouvindo o que não deveria. Desde o fim do feriado das festas de fim de ano, Harry teve por costume sempre se assegurar de que não tinha ninguém o espiando. Ele se sentia um obcecado, mas essa era uma maneira de garantir que ele saberia se alguém ouvisse algo e, também, de talvez saber quem era esse alguém.

\- Tem a ver com... – Hermione gesticulou com a mão, e Harry entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

\- Tem! E por isso é segredo.

\- Tudo bem, então... – Hermione parecia ligeiramente resignada. – Mas você vai me contar, não vai?

\- Acho que não tem problema se a gente contar pra você e pro Rony... Ou talvez tenha. – Harry adicionou, lembrando-se da recomendação do Dumbledore de não contar para ninguém.

\- Ah... quer saber? – Hermione estava ficando irritada. – Tendo briga, ou não tendo briga, você agora vai contar pra gente tudo o que tá acontecendo. Você odeia quando ninguém diz nada pra você... Você pensa que é diferente com a gente? Eu bem tentei ser compreensiva e deixar você ter seu tempo pra decidir o que fazer... Mas agora esse seu silêncio tá influenciando na nossa amizade. _E_ no meu relacionamento com o Rony. Você pode me chamar do que for, mas pra mim, essa sua atitude egoísta tá chegando ao limite, e eu e o Rony não merecemos isso!

Hermione continuou a olhar séria para o Harry, como que o desafiando que a contrariasse. Mas Harry não tinha como. Ele concordava com todas as palavras que a Hermione dissera. E talvez, se ele contasse toda a verdade para o Rony, o amigo voltaria a falar com ele.

\- Você tá certa... – Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância. – E merece a verdade... eu tenho sido um egoísta mesmo. Eu vou pedir pra Gina conversar com o Rony, e a gente conversa mais tarde. Nós quatro, no mesmo lugar de antes...

Harry estava ligeiramente chateado, e Hermione pareceu perceber isso.

\- Harry, desculpa. Eu não quis dizer que você é egoísta, eu-

\- Mas você tá certa! – Harry interrompeu a amiga. – Eu tenho sido egoísta com muita gente, e você e o Rony, principalmente, não merecem... – Harry se levantou e olhou mais uma vez para a amiga. – Eu vou procurar a Gina, mais tarde a gente conversa...

E com isso, Harry deixou a amiga e foi atrás da namorada. Mais uma pessoa com a qual ele tem sido egoísta. Gina fora completamente compreensiva com a atual situação de Harry, e mesmo com ela pedindo, Harry se negou a dizer o que acontecera entre ele e o Rony. E ainda com o agravante de que Gina _era_ o motivo da briga. Ela iria ficar no mínimo furiosa, mas Harry merecia a raiva dela e a aceitaria sem nenhum comentário.

Harry foi em direção à Torre da Grifinória e, ao entrar na sala comunal, varreu os olhos por toda ela, procurando pela Gina. Ele a encontrou conversando com o Rony e pensou ironicamente que agora era que o amigo não voltaria a falar com ele _mesmo_. Harry não precisou falar nada. Gina deve ter notado sua aflição, porque em pouco tempo estava saindo da sala comunal ao seu lado.

\- O que foi, Harry? – Gina perguntou, enquanto os dois caminhavam para uma certa distância dos ouvidos curiosos da Mulher Gorda.

\- Eu conversei com a Hermione e percebi algumas coisas... Eu quero te contar porque que eu briguei com o Rony.

\- Ele acabou de me dizer. – Gina redargüiu séria.

\- Ele disse? – Harry perguntou confuso.

Gina balançou a cabeça confirmando, e Harry segurou o fôlego. Agora que Gina sabia o que acontecera, Harry estava apenas aguardando a sua reação.

\- Eu não posso dizer que fiquei muito feliz com isso. – Gina começou. – Com nenhum dos dois...

Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

\- Mas eu não posso me dar o luxo de ficar brava com nenhum dos dois. Você disse que falou com a Hermione?

Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha, não entendo direito a reação da Gina. Mas decidiu que seria melhor continuar no rumo da conversa que ela escolheu.

\- Conversei... e achei que seria melhor se a gente falasse pra ela e pro Rony sobre os... você sabe...

Gina suspirou cansada, e Harry percebeu que ela não concordava cem por cento com essa decisão.

\- Tudo bem... Talvez assim essa discussão estúpida acabe.

Harry sorriu e abraçou Gina.

\- Obrigado. – Harry aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da menina e disse em um sussurro o qual ele tinha certeza que só ela ouviria. – O que eu faria sem você?

Harry sabia que Gina sorria, mas o que mais o deixou feliz foi notar a reação que seu sussurro instigou na namorada. Harry viu os pêlos do pescoço dela se arrepiarem e sentiu ela relaxar ligeiramente no seu abraço. A própria reação dela foi o suficiente para gerar outras e parecidas reações nele também.


	41. Resoluções

Capítulo Quarenta e Um

RESOLUÇÕES

\- Espiões? – Hermione perguntou horrorizada, levando a mão à boca.

Harry suspirou cansado e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Uma trégua ficou subentendida entre os três amigos, enquanto Harry relatava tudo o que acontecera nos últimos meses como prometido. Gina argumentara com Rony, e Hermione apareceu no banheiro que guarda a entrada para a Câmara Secreta como combinado.

\- E você teve um pesadelo com isso... Você não viu quem eles eram? – Rony perguntou, tão abalado quanto Hermione.

\- Não... As imagens que eu tenho em sonho nem sempre são bem definidas, e dessa vez, eu sabia que eles estavam lá, mas não conseguia discernir quem eram...

\- Completamente frustrante! – Gina acrescentou.

\- Mas então... alguma coisa tem que ser feita! O que o Dumbledore falou disso?

Harry voltou sua atenção à pergunta de Hermione, e sua expressão não era muito encorajadora. A menina ficou ainda mais ansiosa, e Harry resolveu responder.

\- Nada... O Dumbledore não quer que esses Comensais desconfiem que haja qualquer coisa de diferente.

\- Como assim, nada? – Rony perguntou indignado. – Mas... e a Gina? Você? Não é seguro!

\- Nem pra você, nem pra Hermione e nem pra nenhum dos alunos que nada sabem sobre isso... – Gina suspirou tristemente e ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o irmão. – Mas ainda assim, é o melhor a se fazer...

\- _Melhor_? – Rony perguntou, encarando incrédulo a irmã. – Eu não vejo por onde manter sei lá quantos Comensais da Morte nesse castelo seja melhor!

\- Tenta entender, Rony... – Hermione interferiu-se delicadamente. – Se eles não se sentirem ameaçados, eles ficam mais aptos a cometerem erros e, com isso, o Dumbledore vai ter mais facilidade de identificá-los.

\- Foi isso que ele falou... – Harry comentou, lembrando-se das palavras do Diretor. – Mas não é só isso.

Hermione e Rony desviaram suas atenções para o Harry. Seu tom era grave, e os dois amigos o olhavam preocupados.

\- O Voldemort já desconfia da Gina há muito tempo... Inclusive, parte do motivo do Rabicho ter ficado uns dez anos na sua casa, era pra vigiá-la.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, e Hermione olhou horrorizada para a amiga.

\- Esses espiões têm até recomendação de prestar especial atenção a ela... – Harry acrescentou.

\- E eles já devem saber que sou eu... – Gina comentou baixinho.

\- Filho da- – Rony se levantou com raiva e esmurrou um dos lavatórios.

\- Mas se o Você-Sabe-Quem ainda não fez nada, talvez ele ainda não tenha certeza! – Hermione interferiu com esperança nos olhos. – Ele não é lá muito famoso por esperar! Com certeza, se ele soubesse de algo, ele já teria atacado!

\- Esse é o meu medo... – Gina declarou, chamando as atenções de Rony e Harry para si. – Como é que eu vou saber se ele já não _tá_ planejando algo? Pelo que eu sei, ele pode muito bem atacar daqui a um mês, assim como amanhã mesmo...

\- Mas a Ordem da Fênix também tem espiões dentre os Comensais, não tem? Vocês ficariam sabendo se tivesse acontecendo alguma coisa... – Hermione persistiu.

\- Não necessariamente... – Harry disse com tristeza. – O Voldemort não confia mais nos seus seguidores como antes... O Snape, por exemplo, tem tido muito trabalho cada vez que ele é chamado pela Marca Negra. O Dumbledore tem medo até que numa dessas, algum dos espiões da Ordem não volte...

\- Então tá tudo bem pior do que a gente imaginava... – Rony constatou. De repente, com mais veemência, ele voltou-se para o Harry. – E você pretendia manter isso da gente até quando?

\- Rony, é melhor não!

O protesto de Hermione foi feito com os olhos sérios e tristes. Rony, por um momento, parecia que iria ignorá-la, mas com um suspiro triste, ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou o assunto de lado. Talvez, assim como o Harry, Rony aprendera a dar ouvidos à Hermione quando necessário.

\- Agora eu quero falar do motivo pelo qual vocês brigaram. – Gina disse extremamente determinada, e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse redargüir, ela continuou. – Não que eu deva satisfações a você, Rony. Como deu pra perceber, eu tenho uma vida separada da sua e já tô bem grandinha. – Gina olhou séria para o irmão, que parecia ligeiramente contrariado. – E mesmo que você não goste, você vai ter que aceitar. Assim como vai ter que aceitar que eu e o Harry estamos juntos, e que você não pode fazer nada por isso.

Por um momento, Rony parecia surpreso, mas Harry desconfiava que a surpresa era mais pelo fato da irmã ter sido tão direta do que qualquer outra coisa. Harry observou bem as reações do amigo, mas sinceramente, não tinha nem idéia do que esperar. O Rony era tão volúvel no que dizia respeito às suas reações, que Harry não saberia dizer se ele ficaria chateado com irmã, bravo com o Harry, ou indiferente. Mas a reação que o Rony resolveu tomar surpreendeu muito ao Harry e, pelo jeito, agradou muito à Hermione.

\- Mais tarde a gente conversa. – Rony disse, olhando sério para o Harry, mas sem rancor. – Eu não tenho escolha na decisão de vocês. – Rony voltou-se para a Gina. – Mas você continua sendo minha irmã, e vai ter que aceitar que eu me preocupo e me importo. Mesmo o Harry sendo meu melhor amigo.

Gina balançou a cabeça em aceitação, e todos os quatro respiraram aliviados de que não saíra nenhuma briga depois daquela confissão.

No dia seguinte, Harry jogou mais uma partida de quadribol. Dessa vez, contra a Corvinal. A partida não foi nem um pouco difícil, e Jô Halliwell – a nova apanhadora, substituta de Cho Chang – não apresentou muito desafio. O placar final foi 280 para a Grifinória, contra 40 da Corvinal. A Grifinória estava agora com 110 pontos na frente da Sonserina, que estava em segundo lugar. Era uma ótima vantagem, e Angelina estava vibrante. Sua única preocupação, porém, era o fato de que a Sonserina faria de tudo para recuperar esses 110 pontos durante sua próxima partida contra a Grifinória. E aí estava o problema. Angelina não duvidava nem por um instante de que essa partida seria cheia de faltas. E por isso, ela avisou Harry para que se preparasse. Porque afinal de contas, enquanto os Artilheiros da Sonserina iriam tentar fazer gols, os batedores e o apanhador iriam certamente tentar impedir que Harry pegasse o pomo antes que eles recuperassem a vantagem que a Grifinória tinha sobre eles. E durante esse processo, Harry poderia se machucar seriamente. Mas como eles haviam acabado de ganhar uma partida, Angelina decidiu que eles conversariam sobre isso com mais calma na próxima reunião do time. Agora era hora de festejar.

Na opinião de Harry, essa tarde de Sábado e todo o Domingo prometiam ser muito bons. Depois da conversa que ele, Gina, Rony e Hermione tiveram, a amizade entre os amigos havia sido restabelecida. Harry ficara contente de notar ainda que, naquela noite mesmo, Rony voltara para o dormitório masculino ainda mais tarde que Harry. E quando ele questionou o amigo se estava tudo bem, Rony simplesmente respondeu que estava tudo ótimo. Harry reparara que Rony havia ficado para trás para conversar com a Hermione, e pela expressão do amigo, os dois estavam juntos mais uma vez. Era estranho não saber exatamente de tudo que acontecia na vida dos seus dois melhores amigos, e saber que eles tinham uma vida completamente à parte da dele. Uma que só ficava entre eles. Não que Harry se sentisse mal com isso... Afinal de contas, ninguém poderia estar mais feliz por Rony e Hermione do que ele próprio. Mas é que os três nunca faziam nada separadamente, e Harry reparou que já no seu quarto ano, eles começaram a ter uma certa "individualidade". Harry pelo fato de que era um dos campeões de Hogwarts e tinha tarefas extras para cumprir. E, além disso, mais uma coisa que o diferenciou dos amigos no ano passado, fora o fato de que ele ficou isento de ter que fazer as provas finais. Ele não precisou estudar tanto quanto os amigos e acabou com mais tempo sozinho. Rony, quando brigou com Harry, achando que o menino havia posto seu nome no Cálice de Fogo para ter mais um momento de fama, isolou-se também. E como Hermione tomara o lado de Harry, Rony, com todo o seu orgulho, ficou um tempão sozinho. E já a Hermione, ela teve todo um histórico com Victor Krum, o qual nem Harry, nem Rony ficaram sabendo, e se surpreenderam como todos no Baile de Inverno. Era óbvio que o tempo que Hermione passava na biblioteca era um tempo que ela guardara só para si, e essa foi a vez da Hermione se separar dos amigos.

Desde o ano passado, Harry, Rony e Hermione já estavam começando a se "separar" um dos outros. Não que fosse algo drástico ou ruim. Mas era apenas diferente. E o próprio Harry admitia para si mesmo que havia instantes que o que ele mais queria era ficar sozinho e esquecer por hora de que o mundo existia. Ele não duvidava que com Rony e Hermione fosse igual. E foi até por isso que ele começou a entender o porquê desse afastamento entre os amigos. Os três continuavam os melhores dos amigos, mas é que agora, nem tudo era feito em trio.

\- Harry? Posso conversar com você? – Rony perguntou, aproximando-se do amigo.

Hermione e Gina olharam para os dois e, enquanto todos voltavam para o castelo com o final da partida, as duas meninas compreenderam e fizeram o mesmo, deixando os dois amigos para trás.

\- Pode falar, Rony.

Harry suspeitava que a conversa seria o que Rony prometera na noite anterior. E decidiu que seria melhor fechar esse assunto de vez.

\- Eu pensei sobre o que a Gina disse ontem... – Rony parecia ligeiramente desconfortável e passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, desarrumando ele todo. – E... bom, pra ser sincero, eu não queria que a minha irmã se envolvesse com menino nenhum e ponto final.

Harry estava pronto para protestar, mas Rony esticou a mão em um sinal para que Harry parasse, porque ele ainda tinha algo a dizer.

\- Mas... se ela tem que sair com alguém, eu prefiro que seja você a qualquer um outro que eu não conheça, e que a faça sofrer mais tarde. Não que eu ache que você seja a melhor escolha. Sem ofensa, Harry, mas você é um alvo ambulante, e o Você-Sabe-Quem não vai parar de te perseguir até a hora que um de vocês morra. E se for você, eu tenho certeza que a Gina vai sofrer bastante, e eu nem vou poder te encher de porrada por causa disso...

Rony forçou um sorriso sem jeito, e Harry o retribuiu. Estava sendo um esforço enorme para o Rony falar tudo aquilo, e Harry reconhecia esse esforço do amigo.

\- E... sei lá. – Rony continuou. – Acho que com tudo o que tá acontecendo, a Gina tá correndo risco com ou sem você, então... Então pelo menos ela estando contigo, você pode cuidar dela por mim. Já que nessa parte, ela já não é mais a minha irmãzinha, e eu não posso mais cuidar dela...

Rony carregava um certo tom de tristeza, e Harry lembrou-se de uma vez quando a Gina lhe contou que o Rony sempre a protegia quando os dois eram crianças. Rony sempre cuidava dela, e os dois eram muito amigos. Até que ele veio para Hogwarts e a irmã mais nova começou a "perder a graça". Harry acreditou que, naquele instante, Rony se arrependeu de ter "esquecido" da irmã por uns quatro anos. E talvez, os quatros anos dos quais Gina possivelmente precisara mais dele. Mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso, afinal de contas, nem que o Rony quisesse, ele poderia voltar no tempo e refazer esses últimos anos. O jeito era impedir que isso voltasse a acontecer e, qualquer dia, Harry se certificaria de conversar sobre isso com o amigo.

\- Pode deixar, Rony. No que depender de mim, ninguém vai machucar a Gina.

Rony sorriu genuinamente, e os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

\- Ah, Harry! – Rony ganhou um brilho maroto nos olhos, e seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha. – Me diz... cê sabe que dia que é terça-feira?

\- Ãhn... – Harry fez umas contas rápidas e respondeu. – Quatorze. Por quê?

\- É... quatorze de fevereiro. Você sabe o que isso significa? – Rony perguntou calmamente, ainda sorrindo. – Eu te aconselho a lembrar bem desse dia. Quando a Gina fica brava, ela _realmente_ fica brava.

\- Quê? – Harry ainda estava confuso. O que o Rony estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

\- Harry, meu velho... você ainda tem muito o que aprender. Dia dos Namorados, Harry. Terça-feira é o Dia dos Namorados. E se você não quiser que a Gina fique brava, eu te aconselho a lembrar disso.

Rony riu, e Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Claro! Como é que ele poderia esquecer?!


	42. Acaba o Segredo

Capítulo Quarenta e Dois

ACABA O SEGREDO

Harry acordou na terça-feira, dia 14 de Fevereiro, um tanto nervoso. Ele não esquecera o Dia dos Namorados, afinal. Inclusive, no Domingo mesmo, era dia de visita à Hogsmeade. A data foi, provavelmente, estrategicamente escolhida, e Harry agradeceu por isso. Ele pôde comprar algo de presente para a Gina. Não que ele pudesse fazer da ocasião um grande evento. Afinal de contas, ainda era segredo para o resto do castelo que eles estavam juntos. Mas ainda assim, ele quis comprar algo pra ela. Algo que pelo menos demonstrasse a ela que ele não havia esquecido. E enquanto estavam Rony, Hermione, Gina e Harry em Hogsmeade, junto com vários outros alunos, Harry deu uma escapadinha dos amigos com o Rony, dando a desculpa que falariam com o Neville. Os dois amigos compraram, então, os presentes que lhes garantiriam namoradas calminhas e felizes no Dia dos Namorados. Harry sinceramente não entendia por que a data era tão importante, mas para a Gina devia ser, e Harry não queria "pisar na bola". Afinal de contas, quando ele estava no seu segundo ano, Gina lhe provou que considerava a data importante quando lhe mandou aquele poema... Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, lembrando com humor da ocasião, enquanto se vestia.

Rony e Harry desceram as escadas e encontraram Hermione e Gina já os esperando. Rony não pensou duas vezes e partiu pra cima da Hermione, envolvendo-lhe num beijo que chamou a atenção de todos que estavam na sala comunal. Hermione ficou muito corada, mas foi-lhe impossível esconder o sorriso que moldava seus lábios enquanto Hermione e Rony se olhavam.

Gina pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção dos dois, e a menina estava segurando a risada enquanto o fazia. Rony e Hermione estavam desligados do resto do mundo, e quando eles ficavam assim, era difícil trazer-lhes de volta à realidade. Harry sorriu para a Gina e ofereceu-lhe uma piscadinha, que lhe rendeu um sorriso de volta. Enquanto os quatro iam ao Salão Principal para tomarem café da manhã, Harry aproximou-se de Gina e sussurrou discretamente em seu ouvido que ele não havia esquecido, e que os dois conversariam melhor mais tarde. Gina olhou-lhe com um olhar maroto, e Harry resistiu a vontade de fazer o mesmo que Rony fizera há pouco com a Hermione. Havia vezes que ele simplesmente queria que os outros explodissem, e que ele pudesse, no mínimo, ficar com a Gina quando lhe desse vontade. Mas não era bem assim.

A mesa do café da manhã estava bem turbulenta. Para todos os lados eram cochichos, risadinhas, e várias corujas que chegavam com pacotes ou cartas de amor. Para se sincero, Harry estava achando tudo aquilo um tanto ridículo, mas em todo o caso, as meninas gostavam sabe-se lá por quê, e os meninos, por suas expressões, gostavam porque uma namorada feliz parecia, pelo menos para eles, mais vantajoso.

\- E cadê a grande surpresa do Harry Potter pra namorada?

Harry olhou assustado na direção da voz e reconheceu Simas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha atraindo bastante atenção com o seu comentário.

\- Quê? – Harry perguntou confuso e um tanto desconcertado com tanta gente olhando para ele, e interessados na pergunta de Simas.

\- Tá todo mundo ganhando presente, flores, chocolate... – Simas disse ainda sorrindo. – Eu esperava mais de você, Harry. O que a nossa querida Gina vai pensar? – Simas perguntou, enquanto se sentava do lado da menina e passava-lhe o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Harry olhou em volta e reparou que várias pessoas estavam cochichando e, entre um sussurro e outro, Harry podia identificar seu nome e o nome da Gina, seguidos de expressões de surpresa. Harry olhou sério para Simas, e Gina tirou o braço do menino dos seus ombros.

\- Ih... qual é? – Simas perguntou, levantando-se. – Por acaso vocês brigaram? Eu vejo vocês sempre juntos. Achei que isso seria impossível. Vai dizer então que a Gina tá livre nesse Dia dos Namorados? Ô... mas isso é uma maravilha!

\- Cala a boca, Simas! – Rony exclamou, levantando-se também, mas com mais velocidade. – Quem você pensa que é pra falar da minha irmã desse jeito?

\- Foi mal, Rony... – Simas concedeu com um sorriso charmoso. – Você tá certo! Tô saindo...

Harry olhou para a Gina, e ela tinha a mesma expressão nos olhos. Tanto tempo escondendo, para chegar no Dia dos Namorados, e tudo acabar assim? Àquele ponto, nem adiantava tentar desmentir. Boatos se espalhavam com velocidade incrível naquela escola. Ainda mais sendo sobre casais e sobre Harry Potter. Harry não dava até a hora do almoço para que todos ficassem sabendo, e que a história tivesse ficado incrivelmente absurda até lá. De conto em conto, aumenta um ponto. E em Hogwarts, era bem esse o caso.

\- Acho que o café da manhã acabou, né? – Hermione comentou, enquanto levantava-se para acalmar e conter Rony.

\- É... acho que sim. – Harry concordou, enquanto juntava as suas coisas. – Mas antes tem alguém com quem eu quero tirar satisfações...

E antes que qualquer um de seus amigos pudesse lhe impedir, Harry saiu da mesa e, aproveitando o tumulto restabelecido no Salão Principal, ele puxou Simas de lado para que os dois conversassem.

\- Como é que você ficou sabendo? – Harry perguntou bem sério, e direto ao ponto.

Simas olhou para o colega, estranhando a rispidez, e sem entender de onde vinha aquilo. Os dois estavam conversando lado a lado e caminhando para fora do Salão Principal.

\- Do que cê tá falando? – Simas perguntou, começando a se incomodar.

\- Do que você acha? De mim e da Gina! – Harry respondeu baixinho, para que só Simas ouvisse. Mesmo depois de tudo, ele ainda servia-se de precaução.

\- Pô! Eu já sei há um tempão... O Neville me disse um dia aí, e você e a Gina tão sempre juntos... eu nunca questionei!

Harry queria bater em si mesmo pelo descuido. Ele lembra desse dia. Foi antes do baile, quando ele e Rony ouviram escondidos uma conversa entre o Neville e o Simas. Neville vira uma foto de sua mãe e seu pai, e achara que era Harry e Gina na foto, chegando à conclusão de que os dois estavam namorando. Mais tarde, Harry se explicou ao Neville, mas Simas nunca ficara sabendo que os dois _não_ estavam namorando. Pelo menos não na época!

\- Tudo bem, Simas... – Harry disse com a cabeça baixa, em um tom grave, e sem chateação para com o amigo. – Foi mal... é que era mais ou menos um segredo, e... Bom. Deixa pra lá! – Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o amigo com os olhos mais simpáticos. – Você não tem culpa, não tinha como você saber...

\- Foi mal se eu atrapalhei em alguma coisa, Harry. – Simas disse agora, aparentemente sendo verdadeiro. – Eu não sabia-

\- Não, tudo bem! – Harry interrompeu. – Vamos só deixar esse assunto de lado...

\- Ok...

Simas olhou mais uma vez para o Harry, com os olhos como que pedindo desculpas, e continuou seu caminho. Harry ficou parado onde estava, esperando algum de seus amigos, os quais ele tinha certeza que o seguiriam. Ele não se decepcionou.

\- Harry! – Hermione o chamou, e Harry virou-se e encontrou a amiga e o Rony caminhando em sua direção.

\- E a Gina? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

\- Ela e o Colin foram pra sala de aula... – Rony foi quem respondeu.

\- E ela falou alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou com cautela, quase que temendo a resposta.

\- Não... – Hermione respondeu com sinceridade e uma voz amigável. – Acho que ela ainda tá confusa com o que aconteceu. E o Simas? Você acha que ele pode ser suspeito?

Hermione fez sua última pergunta com um sussurro tão baixo, que Harry teve que ler os seus lábios para entender. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e suspirou cansado.

\- Na verdade a culpa é minha... uma vez o Neville viu uma foto dos meus pais, comentou com o Simas que achou que era eu e a Gina, e eu acabei esquecendo disso... Se o Simas fosse suspeito, ele já teria usado isso há algum tempo.

\- Mas também isso não é o suficiente pra acusarem a Gina... – Rony interferiu, no mesmo tom baixo da conversa, enquanto os três caminhavam para sua própria sala de aula. – Talvez o fato de vocês terem escondido pode ser, mas eu tenho certeza que eles podem pensar diferente quando o Fred e o Jorge resolverem tirar satisfações com você!

\- Ah... muito obrigado pelo incentivo, Rony! – Harry comentou com a voz cheia de sarcasmo e já temendo o próximo encontro com os gêmeos. – Mas você tá certo... Eu vou conversar com a Gina mais tarde, e a gente não vai se deixar abalar por causa disso. Quanto mais nervoso a gente ficar, mais bandeira pra esses comensaizinhos mirins...

\- É isso aí! – Hermione disse, sorrindo em encorajamento. – Agora vocês vão ter um tempo pra esfriar a cabeça, e você vai ver que tudo vai ficar melhor no fim do dia... Talvez o pessoal até esqueça disso.

Harry achava que nem Hermione acreditava cem por cento nas suas palavras, mas naquele instante, era tudo o que ele tinha, e ele se prenderia na esperança de que elas se concretizariam.

Durante a hora do almoço, Harry notou que Gina chegou bem mais tarde do que ele, Rony e Hermione. Mas a menina não comentou o motivo de sua demora. Simplesmente sentou-se à mesa e manteve o assunto de suas conversas o mais longe possível do que acontecera no café da manhã. Para ser sincero, tudo o que Harry mais queria era deixar sua comida de lado e ir conversar com a Gina, mas a menina mal olhava para ele, e quando se pegava o fazendo, virava o olho e puxava qualquer assunto com a Hermione. Harry não compreendia direito aquele comportamento, mas como Hermione dissera, eles esfriariam a cabeça, e talvez Gina estivesse ainda nervosa, e por isso estava agindo tão estranhamente.

As duas últimas aulas do dia demoraram uma eternidade na opinião do Harry. E ter que agüentar as risadinhas e sussurros que o acompanhavam quando ele passava por algum grupinho de meninas estava começando a encher a paciência. Harry não via a hora da aula de Herbologia acabar para que ele pudesse procurar a Gina. Até as meninas da Lufa-Lufa pareciam olhar pra ele e comentar algo entre si. Algumas até olhavam Harry com um olhar de derrotada, como se tivessem perdido algo de importante, e não tivessem mais esperança...

\- E eu quero que vocês pesquisem bastante as Heras cortantes pra essa tarefa, porque elas podem cair nos seus N.O.M.s. – A Professora Sprout deu suas últimas recomendações com um tom gentil e um olhar ansioso que revelava que provavelmente as Heras cortantes _iriam_ cair nos N.O.M.s. – Agora vocês podem ir!

Com um sorriso, a professora Sprout liberou os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, e Harry sentiu-se aliviado por esse dia ter finalmente chegado ao fim. Bom, pelo menos as aulas... O dia para ele ainda teria muito pela frente.

\- Ô, Hermione... – Harry chamou a amiga baixinho para não chamar a atenção dos outros alunos. – Pede pra Gina me encontrar na cabana do Hagrid antes da janta?

Hermione ergueu uma única sobrancelha em curiosidade, e Harry resolveu explicar melhor.

\- O Hagrid teve que sair hoje, alguma coisa a ver com uma tal de Olímpia e ele não dar aulas hoje... Bom, mas eu fiquei de dar comida pro Canino, e eu pensei que lá eu poderia conversar com a Gina sem que ninguém ficasse olhando muito...

Hermione abriu um sorriso misterioso, e Harry ficou ligeiramente incomodado com aquilo. Mas a menina prontamente concordou com ele, e ela e o Rony deixaram a estufa, enquanto Harry usava do pretexto de ter dúvidas sobre as Heras cortantes para ficar para trás. Depois que todos os alunos já haviam deixado a estufa, e ele simplesmente não conseguia mais pensar em nada o que perguntar à professora Sprout, Harry caminhou em direção à cabana do Hagrid. Canino o recebeu com todo o entusiasmo que um cachorro que ficou sozinho o dia inteiro é capaz de ministrar. Harry sorriu despreocupadamente e serviu ao Canino o que Hagrid separara para ele. Depois da tarefa cumprida, Harry abriu a gaveta da cômoda de seu amigo e tirou de lá um pacote embrulhado. Hagrid concordara – e até gostara da idéia – com que Harry escondesse seu presente na cabana do amigo. E até por isso, encontrar com a Gina ali – algo que ele até já estava planejando – seria uma ótima idéia.

Harry depositou o embrulho de volta na gaveta e foi dar um pouco de atenção ao Canino. Mesmo sendo possível que o cachorro estivesse com fome, ele ainda assim parou de comer e foi receber os carinhos e as brincadeiras de Harry. Parecia que sua carência era maior que sua fome. Depois de algum tempo – em que Harry checava o seu relógio constantemente – alguém bateu na porta, e Harry prontamente foi receber seu visitante.

\- Entra, Gina...

Harry a recebeu com um sorriso, que a menina retribuiu. Ela ainda estava um pouco afligida, mas como Hermione previra, ela já estava bem melhor.

\- Harry, desculpa pelo jeito que eu agi no almoço... – Gina disse enquanto entrava na cabana e tirava o seu casaco. – Você não tem culpa, é que...

\- Não, tudo bem, Gina... – Harry sorriu mais uma vez e pegou o casaco dela para depositar nas costas da poltrona. – Eu entendo. Eu também tava um pouco nervoso...

Gina sorriu e abraçou Harry. Tão forte, que Harry sentia como se todas as partes do seu corpo estivessem encostadas nela.

\- Pra ser sincera, – Gina sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, e Harry teve que se controlar para reprimir os impulsos que estava sentindo. – eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. Mas eu vi que é bobeira... a gente não precisa fazer uma tempestade num copo d'água...

Os dedos de Gina seguiam um movimento irregular na nuca de Harry, que teve sérios problemas em controlar o ritmo de sua respiração com aqueles gestos. Será que ela não percebia que aquilo estava sendo uma tortura? Harry olhou Gina nos olhos e beijou seus lábios com um pouco mais de intensidade do que de costume. Gina não o impediu, e quando ele ouviu um som inteligível sair da garganta da menina, ele teve que usar todo o seu auto-controle para parar enquanto ele ainda podia. Harry afastou-se um pouco de Gina e respirou fundo. Eles ainda não haviam conversado sobre esses momentos mais intensos, e Harry nem sabia se _conseguiria_ conversar sobre isso. Mas era óbvio que os dois percebiam essas mudanças, que apesar de sutis, para eles eram como avalanches, enormes, e que mudam tudo por onde passam.

\- Na verdade, eu te chamei aqui por dois motivos... – Harry comentou, enquanto Canino se aproximava de Gina, todo entusiasmado, e pedindo atenção. Ele aproveitou esse momento para mais uma vez abrir a gaveta da cômoda de Hagrid.

\- E qual é o outro, além do que aconteceu no café da manhã? – Gina perguntou ligeiramente distraída, entretendo Canino.

\- Eu disse que eu não tinha esquecido, e eu queria te dar isso...

Harry aproximou-se de Gina ligeiramente sem graça. A menina voltou sua atenção para ele e corou de leve com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Mas eu não trouxe o seu presente... ele tá lá no meu quarto...

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, começando a se sentir um pouco melhor.

\- Não tem importância! – Harry sorriu e entregou o pacote para ela. – Abre...

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Seus olhos estavam cheios de curiosidade, e o próprio Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso para ver o que ela acharia do presente. Cada vez que Gina sorria, Harry imitava seu gesto. Era completamente involuntário, e ele nem percebeu que o fazia.

\- Harry! – Gina levantou a cabeça e olhou boquiaberta para ele. – É lindo!

Harry sorriu abertamente quando notou Gina examinando o presente com felicidade estampada no rosto. Harry nem sabia ao certo como ele encontrara um presente – que na opinião dele – era tão perfeito para a Gina. Era como se aquela corrente com o pingente na vitrine tivesse o chamado, e ele não encontraria nada melhor para a Gina. A corrente era num tom acobreado – um dos tons do cabelo da Gina, Harry notou com um sorriso – enquanto que o pingente era nos três tons de ouro (o amarelo, o prata, e o cobre). Era um "7" todo prateado, enfeitado com detalhes que imitavam folhas em dourado, e duas pedras olho-de-gato no tom mais avermelhado que ficavam na parte superior do 7. Havia umas folhinhas em volta das pedras e, quando se olhava para elas, era como se um gato estivesse olhando de volta para você. Gina estava hipnotizada pela jóia.

\- Mas Harry... – Gina levantou o olhar para ele. – Isso deve ter sido muito caro! Eu não posso aceitar...

Gina esticou o braço, oferecendo a corrente de volta para o Harry. Ele teve que admitir que gastara um pouco mais do que imaginava com o presente, mas Gina gostara tanto, que valeu cada nuque gasto. Além do que, ele estava tão orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter encontrado algo que Gina genuinamente gostara... ele ficava até meio que ofendido por ter o presente entregue de volta.

\- Gina, se eu não pudesse, se tivesse sido muito caro, eu não teria comprado... – Harry disse, escolhendo bem suas palavras. Dinheiro era um assunto delicado com qualquer um dos Weasleys. – Quando eu vi, eu pensei na hora em você, e ele só combina com _você_. Mais ninguém.

Harry delicadamente fechou os dedos da Gina em volta da corrente e beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente. Gina ficou ainda um tempo de olhos fechados e, quando os reabriu, comentou olhando fixo nos olhos de Harry:

\- Muito obrigada, Harry. Eu adorei, mas eu quero que você saiba que, por mais piegas que soe, não tem presente maior que você poderia me dar do que o amor que eu sinto por você. – Gina levantou-se e sentou-se no colo do Harry. – Eu te amo...

Harry beijou Gina mais uma vez e, de repente, ele começou a entender e gostar muito mais do Dias dos Namorados do que ele poderia imaginar.


	43. A Ameaça

Capítulo Quarenta e Três

A AMEAÇA

_\- Quer dizer então que era um segredo? Hum... – Voldemort, que estava sentado a uma grande mesa, distanciou sua cadeira e levantou-se com bastante calma. – Pouco me importa o que aquele maldito moleque anda fazendo com menininhas por aí. Mas se for aquela Weasley, a história é outra. Ninguém me tira da cabeça que a feiticeira é ela. E se Harry Potter estiver envolvido com a sétima feiticeira..._

_Voldemort parou de súbito, e seus olhos vermelhos estavam ainda mais destacados com um brilho horrível. E seu nariz em forma de fenda estava dilatado, sua respiração alterada, provando o quão nervoso ele estava._

_\- Isso não pode acontecer! – Voldemort exclamou, alterando o seu tom de voz, de modo que todos presentes se assustaram, mas não ousaram se mover. – Se não for ela, eu quero que ela se exploda! Mas se for... Eu não vou correr mais risco._

_O Lord das Trevas acalmou um pouco a sua respiração, e Nagini arrastou-se para perto dele, causando mais medo ainda em quem assistia àquela cena. Rabicho em especial tremia muito. Provavelmente em lembrança das muitas vezes em que seu mestre ameaçou servir rato para Nagini se ele não cumprisse o que lhe foi mandado com exatidão._

_\- Deu certo uma vez, e vai dar de novo! Aguardem aqui! – Voldemort voltou-se para os seus Comensais, que usavam capuzes e estavam de cabeças baixas, criando sombras que lhes cobriam as faces. – Eu quero me certificar de que não tem ninguém que poderá estragar os meus planos. Se eu encontrar algum espião por aqui, a morte vai ser pouco..._

Isso não é nada bom! Harry pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto juntava suas coisas para descer à sala comunal e encontrar Gina. Fazia já algum tempo que ele não sonhava com o Voldemort, e estava sendo tão bom... poder dormir a noite inteira. A não ser quando ele era acordado por outros tipos de sonhos. Mas esses sonhos eram bons. Frustrantes, mas maravilhosos. Já o Voldemort... Só _pensar _nele já era horrível. Sonhar com ele, então, era terrível. Ainda mais quando Harry presenciava uma ameaça. Dessa vez ele não sabia o que era, mas sabia que Voldemort estava tramando algo, e que o alvo era a Gina.

Harry desceu as escadas e notou que, dessa vez, Gina fora mais rápida que ele. Assim que ele desceu o último degrau, Gina veio correndo em sua direção e abraçou-lhe bem forte.

\- Eu sei que é bobeira, – Gina começou, sussurrando para não fazer muito barulho. – mas depois de meses sem nenhum pesadelo com ele, eu comecei a ter esperança de que talvez ele fosse demorar mais... Mas acho que depois de anteontem seria meio difícil...

Harry concordou com Gina. "Anteontem" foi quando Simas, sem querer, pôs muita coisa em risco durante o café da manhã. Ele esperava que não desse em nada, mas levando em conta que era do Harry Potter que eles estavam falando, isso era querer demais. Aliás, quase tudo era querer demais pra ele... Querer que seus amigos estivessem seguros; querer que o seu padrinho pudesse viver livre, sem ser reconhecido como um assassino; querer que o professor Lupin não sofresse tanto a cada lua cheia; querer que não houvesse uma guerra em andamento; querer que ele pudesse ficar numa boa com a Gina, sem que nenhum dos dois corresse riscos... É... Era realmente querer demais. Com um suspiro triste, Harry saiu do abraço da Gina e pegou a mão dela para que os dois fossem à sala do diretor.

Com todo cuidado, eles abriram a passagem com o quadro da Mulher Gorda para que ela não acordasse. Com a Capa de Invisibilidade já sobre os dois, eles andaram pelos corredores, que pareciam ainda maiores e mais frios nas primeiras horas do dia. Harry trouxe Gina o mais próximo possível de si e, por um momento, foi distraído pelo perfume dos cabelos dela. Eles ainda estavam úmidos, e ela deve ter ido dormir com eles molhados. Que cheiro será que era aquele? Parecia jasmim...

\- Delícias Explosivas.

O sussurro de Gina e o barulho do gárgula e da porta trouxeram Harry de volta a si, e ele entrou na sala de Dumbledore, que estava vazia. A maioria dos quadros estava "dormindo", e os poucos acordados, olhavam os dois estranhamente enquanto Harry e Gina tiravam a Capa de Invisibilidade de cima de si mesmos.

\- O Dumbledore sempre tá aqui... – Gina disse, olhando em volta da sala, depois que as luminárias acenderam-se quando eles entraram. – Mas hoje ele deve tá dormindo... E agora? – Gina voltou-se para o Harry sem saber o que fazer.

\- E eu deixei o Mapa do Maroto lá na Torre...

\- AH!

Gina gritou assustada e, involuntariamente, aproximou-se de Harry. Ele ficou curioso para saber o que a havia assustado, e virou-se para olhar na direção em que ela estava olhando.

\- Fawkes! – Harry exclamou com um sorriso. – Por que o susto, Gina? É só o Fawkes...

\- Você também iria se assustar se estivesse olhando em volta da sala e de repente uma fênix aparecesse do nada!

Harry riu de leve e aproximou-se da ave.

\- Talvez o Fawkes possa ajudar! A gente não sabe onde o Dumbledore está, mas o Fawkes com certeza sabe!

\- E o dia que eu conseguir falar com uma fênix, vai ser o dia que eu vou fazer o Voldemort cair aos meus pés... – Gina disse com um sorriso irônico.

\- Rá-Rá! Muito engraçado, Gina. – Harry virou-se de frente para ela, e Gina esticou-se ligeiramente para beijar seus lábios de leve. – Mas o Fawkes já me ajudou uma vez, e talvez possa me ajudar agora... né?

Harry voltou-se mais uma vez para a fênix e acariciou suas penas. A ave ficou com a postura ereta e orgulhosa. Naquele instante, Harry lembrou da Edwiges, que sempre o compreendia tão bem, e esperava que Fawkes soubesse o que Harry queria dele. Num piscar de olhos, a ave desapareceu, e Harry e Gina entreolharam-se.

\- Bom, acho melhor a gente sentar e esperar... – Harry sugeriu à Gina, e assim os dois fizeram.

\- Será que ele entendeu? – Gina perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Se ele tiver entendido, quer dizer que o Voldemort vai cair aos meus pés? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso, em provocação.

\- Tá... – Gina sorriu de volta. – Eu mereço essa!

Eles não precisaram esperar muito tempo, e o Dumbledore estava entrando pela porta secreta com Fawkes pousada em seu ombro. Assim que a fênix viu Harry e Gina, ela emanou um som melodioso e abriu as asas. Dumbledore sorriu e acariciou a cabeça da ave, escondendo um bocejo.

\- Se Fawkes fosse o meu despertador, eu acordaria melhor todos os dias... – Dumbledore comentou, enquanto caminhava em direção à sua cadeira, ainda de pijamas, e usando um gorrinho ridículo na opinião do Harry.

\- Boa noite... ou melhor, – Dumbledore sorriu. – bom dia. Mas acredito que não deve ser tão bom se vocês estão aqui a essa hora.

\- Não, não é. – Harry respondeu sério, lembrando-se do seu pesadelo. – O Voldemort decidiu que atacaria a Gina. Ele disse que tem quase certeza que é ela a feiticeira, e que não quer correr riscos.

\- E mais uma vez não deu pra ver com quem ele tava falando. – Gina acrescentou. – Eles estavam com aqueles capuzes de novo!

\- Então... – Dumbledore suspirou tristemente, mas se recompôs e olhou diretamente pra Gina. – acredito que não possamos fazer muito. Tudo o que podemos é garantir ao máximo a sua segurança. E nisso estaria implícito a impossibilidade de ir à Hogsmeade, ou sair de qualquer forma do castelo...

Gina abaixou a cabeça e olhou fixo para o chão.

\- Eu já imaginava. – A menina admitiu com a voz baixinha. – Foi a mesma coisa com o Harry quando o Sirius escapou...

\- É, – Dumbledore concordou. – e esse caso, graças a tudo que é sagrado, se desenvolveu muito bem. Espero que com você seja o mesmo.

Gina não respondeu nada e continuou com a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada. Harry não sabia bem ao certo o que fazer, e preferiu não interferir. Ele sabia bem como foi horrível ficar trancado no castelo por uma coisa que ele nem tinha feito.

\- Eu acho que seria conveniente se vocês agora voltassem à Torre. Ainda daria algumas horinhas de sono. – Dumbledore sorriu calmamente, e Harry acreditou que quem gostaria de mais "algumas horinhas de sono" era o próprio diretor.

\- Tá certo. – Harry respondeu, levantando-se e oferecendo sua mão em ajuda à Gina.

A menina silenciosamente aceitou a mão do Harry e, dizendo um baixo "boa noite" para o Dumbledore, deixou a diretoria.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio de volta à Torre da Grifinória, envoltos mais uma vez na Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry. Ao tormentarem a Mulher Gorda dizendo a senha e se sentarem no sofá vermelho aveludado, Gina comentou:

\- Se já não bastasse tudo, agora eu vou ter que ficar presa aqui dentro! – Não passou de um sussurro, mas Harry sabia bem que ela estava sentindo bastante por aquilo. – Eu tô começando a ficar de saco cheio disso tudo. Às vezes, eu fico me perguntando se não seria melhor entregar tudo de vez e desistir...

\- Bom, então você sabe como eu tenho me sentindo nesses últimos anos, e eu acabei de descobrir como é que os meus amigos têm se sentido...

\- Como assim? – Gina virou-se com a testa franzida para Harry.

\- Eu já pensei várias vezes em desistir. Viver na preocupação e vigilância é um saco... E eu já te disse isso uma vez ou outra, pro Rony e pra Mione também. E todas as vezes vocês ficaram bravos comigo. Eu nunca tinha entendido por que...

Harry deu com os ombros e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente. Gina olhava para ele cheia de curiosidade e preocupação, mas não dizia nada. Após alguns instantes em silêncio, Harry respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

\- Por que você fica brava comigo quando eu falo em desistir? – Harry voltou-se à Gina com uma expressão de quem já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir mesmo assim.

\- Porque muita gente iria sofrer... – Gina parecia buscar uma resposta em algum lugar onde só ela encontrava. Ela mexia suas mãos e não tirava os olhos delas enquanto o fazia. – Muita gente entraria em pânico se soubesse que não tem mais a possibilidade e a esperança de que Harry Potter se livrasse do Voldemort mais uma vez...

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, Gina. – Harry comentou no mesmo tom de voz calmo que usara antes. – Eu quero saber por que _você_ ficaria brava se eu me entregasse. Não os outros.

Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou fixo nos olhos do Harry por um bom tempo. Nada foi dito naqueles instantes, mas parecia que o silêncio havia sido a melhor comunicação estabelecida até agora. Harry teve sua resposta olhando naqueles olhos castanhos, mas Gina ainda assim respondeu em voz alta.

\- Porque você é importante pra mim. Porque perder você seria perder parte de mim mesma e, querendo ou não, você é parte da minha força. Se você desistir, eu não sei se eu sou capaz de resistir.

Harry trouxe Gina para perto de si, e os dois ficaram envolvidos em um emocionado beijo por um longo período. Harry ainda estava se acostumando com a idéia de que realmente havia alguém que lhe amasse de verdade, mas o que mais o espantava, era o fato de que os sentimentos eram retribuídos, e saber que ele, que nunca soubera o que é amar alguém, tinha certeza absoluta de seus sentimentos para com Ginevra Weasley.

\- É exatamente assim que eu me sinto. – Harry sussurrou, ainda um pouco sem fôlego. – Eu não quero que você desista pelo mesmo motivo. Contigo eu conheci uma infinidade de coisas novas. Novas e boas. E como eu já disse antes, ninguém mais vai tirar você de mim.

Os olhos de Gina brilhavam, e a menina parecia meio incerta do que dizer. O próprio Harry estava abalado com a profundidade do que ele dissera. Ele não sabia como, mas sentira que aquelas eram as palavras certas a dizer. Gina o abraçou bem forte, e por quanto tempo os dois ficaram assim, nenhum deles seria capaz de dizer. Aliás, quanto tempo passava, era a última das preocupações de Harry naquele momento.


	44. A Não Ida A Hogsmeade

Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro

A NÃO IDA A HOGSMEADE

\- O que foi, Gina?

Rony foi quem fez a pergunta, mas era evidente que sua curiosidade era a mesma de Harry e Hermione, quando a mais nova das Weasleys aproximou-se dos três na Sala Comunal.

\- Nada! – Gina respondeu baixinho e com a expressão ligeiramente chateada. – Eu briguei com o Colin, e... bom, eu não quero falar sobre isso!

Gina largou suas coisas no chão e sentou-se ao lado delas. Harry franziu a testa e a olhou com mais cuidado. Hermione também parecia desconfiar de que a chateação de Gina não era "nada" como ela dissera, mas limitou-se a simplesmente lançar um olhar inquisitório para o Harry, que foi respondido com um balançar de cabeça negativamente.

\- Você é quem sabe... – Rony respondeu, dando com os ombros e passando seu braço em volta da cintura da Hermione. Os dois estavam sentados em um sofá, e Hermione aproveitou-se da nova posição para encostar a sua cabeça no ombro do Rony.

Harry olhou para os dois amigos e sorriu involuntariamente. Gina provavelmente sorria também, mas seu sorriso cessou quando os olhos do Harry encontraram os seus. Harry estava certo de que algo a chateava mais do que ela queria admitir. Já há algum tempo ele guardava essa desconfiança, mas não queria pressionar Gina a dizer nada com o qual ela não se sentisse confortável em dizer. Harry sorriu mecanicamente para a Gina, e a menina abaixou a cabeça.

\- Hoje eu recebi uma carta dos meus pais... – Hermione comentou calmamente. – É tão estranho... Eles contaram o que anda acontecendo por lá, mas não têm nem idéia do que anda acontecendo por aqui. Eu falei com eles sobre Você-Sabe-Quem durante as últimas férias e o Natal, mas acho que eles não estão tão preocupados já que eles não têm nem noção do que a volta dele significa. Uma coisa é você _ouvir_ o que se passa, e outra é _viver_ o que se passa.

Rony posicionou sua mão na cabeça da Hermione e acariciou seus cabelos afetuosamente.

\- Em pensar que a gente já tá quase na primavera, e que logo a gente vai tá voltando pra casa, todo mundo, mais uma vez... – Hermione continuou os seus comentários distraída.

\- É. – Harry concordou. – E dessa vez não vou ser só eu que não vai querer voltar pra casa. – Harry sorriu para os dois amigos e percebeu Hermione corar levemente.

\- Mas não é só isso. – Rony acrescentou, com as pontas das orelhas suspeitamente avermelhadas. – Aqui em Hogwarts, a gente tá seguro. E aposto que metade das coisas que acontecem lá fora, a gente nem fica sabendo...

\- E imagina o terror que a mãe vai ser quando a gente voltar pra Toca... – Gina completou. – Se ela já é super protetora em condições normais, imagina agora que a sua cria corre perigo!

A expressão de Rony revelava que ele temia o mesmo que Gina, e que a idéia de ter sua mãe o paparicando durante toda as férias não era lá muito apelativa. Mas essa conversa levou Harry a pensar em algumas coisas que sempre o perturbavam quando o ano letivo estava por acabar. Tudo bem que ainda faltava tempo, mas só de pensar em ter que voltar para a casa dos Dursleys mais uma vez... Harry suspirou cansado e voltou seus pensamentos para os Weasleys. Como ele gostaria de passar as férias com eles, mesmo que a Sra. Weasleys o colocasse debaixo de sua asa como faz de costume. Mas se no ano passado, Dumbledore não quis que ele fosse até a última semana de férias, nesse ano não seria diferente. A desculpa era que ele ficava seguro na casa de seus parentes. Mas pensar nisso, fez-lhe lembrar de um sério detalhe. Ele só ficava seguro na casa dos Dursleys porque a Sra. Figg era sua fiel de segredo, mas e agora? Arabella Figg não estaria mais lá nesse verão para ficar de olho nele. Será que a casa dos Dursleys continuaria sendo o lugar mais seguro para ele? E quanto à Gina? Se não era seguro para ele, Harry, passar o verão na Toca, por que seria para a Gina? Ainda mais agora que Voldemort desconfiava principalmente dela e tinha todo o intuito de matá-la.

\- Ah, mas mudando de assunto, – Rony sorriu mais entusiasmado. – amanhã é sábado, e finalmente a gente vai poder ir pra Hogsmeade... tava começando a ficar cansado de ficar aqui dentro esse tempo todo!

\- Você _sempre_ fica cansado de ficar aqui. Qualquer coisa é desculpa pra ir pra Hogsmeade... – Hermione o repreendeu sorrindo.

Harry olhou de rabo de olho para a Gina, e notou que a menina tinha piorado consideravelmente o seu humor. Então aí estava o problema: Hogsmeade.

\- E aí, Harry? – Rony voltou-se para o melhor amigo. – Quais são os planos pra amanhã?

\- Nenhum... – Harry respondeu baixinho. – Pelo menos não em Hogsmeade. – Harry lançou um olhar maroto para a Gina, o qual Hermione notou.

\- Como assim "não em Hogsmeade"? – Rony perguntou indignado. – Vai me dizer que você vai ficar aqui no castelo... Faz mais de um mês que não tem saída pra Hogsmeade!

\- Ah... Hogsmeade já não tem mais tanta graça... Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo...

Harry olhou significativamente para a Gina, e a menina sorriu em retribuição.

\- Ah, eu já entendi tudo! – Hermione exclamou, sentando-se ereta e saindo do abraço do Rony. – Aposto que a Gina também não vai sair do castelo. Tô certa?

Rony olhou para todas as partes e pareceu entender também. Ele ficou ligeiramente corado, mas tudo o que disse foi que não queria saber.

\- Eu acho que vocês estão certos em ficar. – Hermione falou séria. – Eu sei que a Rita Skeeter vai ficar esse ano todo "afastada" do jornalismo, mas ainda assim, existem vários outros jornalistas inescrupulosos por aí... E aposto que "Harry Potter e sua nova namorada" seria assunto na certa. Se no ano passado já inventaram coisas _me_ envolvendo, imagina agora! – Hermione sorriu.

Harry ficou ligeiramente sem graça, lembrando-se da matéria da Rita Skeeter dizendo que a Hermione estava brincando com os seus sentimentos e o traindo com Victor Krum... O problema nem foi a matéria em si. O problema foi o Snape ler pra toda a sala aquele monte de mentira, e ainda mais na frente dos alunos da Sonserina! Harry aproveitou a desculpa que Hermione – sem querer – lhe forneceu, e concordou.

\- É por isso que a gente vai ficar... – Ele disse em voz baixa e olhando para o chão.

\- Bom, você é quem sabe. – Rony acrescentou. – Eu ainda acho que você é maluco de ficar todo esse tempo trancafiado no castelo, mas se é o que você quer...

Harry olhou para a Gina e notou que seu melhor amigo não estava ajudando em _nada_ com aquele tipo de comentário. Mas de qualquer forma, Harry conversaria mais tarde com a Gina, quando os dois estivessem a sós. Mas essa chance teria que esperar, porque Harry passou toda a noite de sexta-feira junto com Rony e Hermione. Terminando algumas tarefas e depois jogando xadrez, conversando. Um dos motivos também foi que Gina passou um bom tempo com o Dumbledore depois do jantar. Mesmo se Harry _estivesse_ sem fazer nada, ele ainda assim não poderia ter falado com a Gina naquela noite.

Mas a madrugada foi diferente. Harry – e por conseqüência, a Gina – teve mais um pesadelo com o Voldemort. Nesse último, não houve nenhuma promessa de matar alguém, ou então algum plano macabro. Voldemort apenas confirmou um dos tópicos que já fora debatido em reuniões da Ordem da Fênix: os dementadores. Quando Voldemort abduziu Harry para que, com auxílio do seu sangue, ele voltasse a um corpo físico, Voldemort já havia mencionado dominar Azkaban, mas até agora, nada havia sido feito. E para um certo alívio dos membros da Ordem, a situação continuaria a mesma por mais um tempo. No pesadelo que Harry por último tivera, Voldemort conversava com a Nagini, e ele dizia que ainda não atacaria Azkaban enquanto não se livrasse da feiticeira. Ele seguiria seus planos e, se dessem certo, ele traria os dementadores de volta para o seu lado. Mas se não desse, se a feiticeira sobrevivesse, ele teria que parar de pensar um pouco nela, e aumentar seu círculo de seguidores. O que Harry entendeu daquela conversa, é que Voldemort tinha um grande plano para atacar Gina e que, pelo jeito, ela não tinha grandes chances de sair viva. Voldemort exalava confiança quando falava de seu "plano", e Harry temia que essa confiança fosse fundada. O que mais irritava é que Voldemort, com medo de terem espiões no seu círculo, não discutia seu plano, e se o tivesse feito, Harry nada ficara sabendo. Harry desceu brevemente à Sala Comunal e esperou pouco tempo até que Gina aparecesse. Nada de muito significativo foi dito. Harry explicou o que foi dito, já que Gina não era Ofidioglota, e ambos decidiram que seria melhor esperar até o dia seguinte para relatar o pesadelo ao Dumbledore. Com um beijo de boa noite, cada um foi para o seu lado, aproveitar o resto de madrugada de sono.

No dia seguinte, como Harry previra, todos os alunos do terceiro ano para cima deixaram o castelo. Estavam todos muito cansados e, provavelmente, decidiram que uma cerveja amanteigada da Madame Rosmerta iria bem. Harry também pensava que uma tarde fora do castelo seria bem útil e aproveitada, mas não queria deixar a Gina sozinha e para trás.

\- Por que você brigou ontem com o Colin? – Harry perguntou enquanto os dois voltavam da sala do Dumbledore, e caminhavam em direção à cabana do Hagrid para uma visita.

\- Foi besteira, Harry... – Gina deu com os ombros e cruzou seus dedos com os de Harry. – Ele tava falando de Hogsmeade e insistindo que eu fosse... bem por aí.

\- Já entendi... – Harry comentou baixinho. – E o Rony ontem também não ajudou muito, né? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Não muito... – Gina concordou, sorrindo de volta. – Mas também, ele não tinha como saber. E por falar nisso, – Gina parou de andar e virou-se de frente para o Harry, olhando séria nos olhos dele. – obrigada por ser maravilhoso... ontem, hoje, e sempre. Você podia ter ido se divertir com os seus melhores amigos em Hogsmeade e, ao invés disso, tá aqui comigo... trancado também... – Gina forçou um sorriso.

Harry aproximou-se de Gina e lhe beijou os lábios suavemente.

\- A verdade é que eu prefiro ficar com você... – Harry sussurrou no ouvido da Gina, que se arrepiou, e Harry sorriu quando percebeu a sua reação.

Os dois foram interrompidos por alguém pigarreando, obviamente para chamar atenção. Harry afastou-se ligeiramente de Gina para ver quem estava lhe perturbando, e sentiu-se corar quando viu que era o professor Lupin.

\- Vocês vão ter por costume fazer isso na minha frente? – Remo Lupin sorria de orelha a orelha, principalmente depois de notar o desconforto da Gina e do Harry.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e corou profundamente, enquanto Harry tentava achar algo o que dizer. Lupin resolveu aliviar as aflições do garoto.

\- Vocês deram sorte que sou eu, e não aquele cachorro velho. É um risco ter esse tipo de atitude na frente da minha porta...

Lupin estendeu a mão e apontou para a porta entreaberta. Harry nem tinha notado que era ali que eles estavam. Lupin despediu-se com um olhar maroto nos olhos e continuou o seu caminho depois de fechar a sua porta por completo.

\- É melhor a gente ir... – Harry sugeriu, começando a caminhar mais uma vez. – Eu já ouvi o suficiente do Sirius pra durar uma vida inteira.

Gina riu baixinho, provavelmente porque sabia que Sirius tinha colocado o Harry contra a parede, mas apesar de muita insistência da parte dela, Harry se recusou a contar exatamente o que Sirius lhe dissera.

\- É, é melhor mesmo... – Gina concordou, posicionando seu braço na cintura de Harry e caminhando ao seu lado. Já em bem melhor humor do que quando acordara.

\- Ora, ora...

Harry virou-se na direção da voz, mas nem precisaria tê-lo feito. Ele já tinha certeza a quem aquela voz pertencia. E pelo visto, eles não chegariam à cabana de Hagrid tão cedo.

\- O que você quer, hein, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, com a voz bem seca.

\- O que será que dois alunos da Grifinória estão fazendo, perambulando pelos corredores, num sábado onde, em tese, todos estariam em Hogsmeade? – Malfoy estava sozinho, mas não se deixava abalar por esse fato. Continuava arrogante como sempre.

\- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy... – Harry respondeu, contando mentalmente até dez e tentando se segurar.

\- É sim da minha conta, Potter. Ou será que você esqueceu que eu sou um _monitor_. – Malfoy perguntou com um sorriso irritante, e Harry teve que aumentar sua conta até cem. – Agora, quantos pontos eu devo tirar da Grifinória por causa desses dois pombinhos?

\- Você tem é que ficar na sua, Malfoy. Ninguém aqui tá fazendo nada de errado. – Gina se interferiu e, aparentemente, chamou a atenção de Malfoy para si.

\- E quem te perguntou o quer que fosse? – Malfoy redargüiu com o nariz em pé. – Eu no seu lugar ficaria bem quietinha... Quanto é que o Potter tá te pagando, hein? Não deve ser muito se você continua usando roupa de segunda mão, e o nome Weasley continua na lama. Talvez eu possa te dar mais, se você for tudo o que parece ser na cama...

Dessa vez não houve contagem que segurasse o controle de Harry. Ele partiu pra cima do Draco, e só se lembrou que poderia ter usado a sua varinha, quando sentiu uma dor imensa no seu punho. Malfoy caiu sentado, e sua varinha rolou para longe dele. Furioso, e de orgulho ferido, Draco se levantou e partiu pra cima do Harry com igual veemência. Harry não sabia de nada o que estava acontecendo à sua volta e só parou de esmurrar Malfoy quando ouviu altos latidos. Um cachorro preto enorme se aproximou dos dois e começou a rosnar para Malfoy, que pegou sua varinha e, indignado, tomou o seu caminho.

O grande cachorro, que agora Harry reconhecia como o seu padrinho, puxou com a boca a barra de suas vestes, indicando que Harry o seguisse. Harry o fez, e Gina, apavorada, aproximou-se dele, limpando um caminho de sangue que escorrera de seu supercílio. Assim que a porta da sala do Lupin se fechou, Sirius transformou-se de volta à forma humana e parecia furioso.

\- Você vai me explicar o que acabou de acontecer no corredor?

Harry abriu a boca para se explicar, mas seu padrinho o interrompeu, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- O que você acha que passou pela minha cabeça, quando eu vi a Gina apavorada, entrando por essa porta e pedindo pra que eu viesse com ela? – Harry tentou se desculpar, mas foi interrompido mais uma vez. – Eu fiquei desesperado! Eu achei que você estivesse em perigo, que algo sério estivesse acontecendo, e você tava "brigando"?

Dessa vez, Sirius ficou em silêncio, e Harry arriscou uma explicação.

\- Desculpa, Sirius... mas é que eu perdi a cabeça! Ele falou que... AH! Não importa o que ele falou! – Harry se exaltou também, toda a sua raiva para com o Malfoy à flor da pele. – O que importa é que ele tava merecendo tomar umas porradas já há algum tempo...

\- Ah... e você foi lá e fez isso! Brilhante, Harry! Da próxima vez, tenta chamar um pouquinho mais de atenção pra cima de si, porque dessa vez, metade do castelo tava em Hogsmeade! – Sirius estava mesmo furioso, mas estava se forçando a respirar lentamente para se acalmar.

Gina olhou do Harry para o Sirius e, meio incerta, aproximou-se da porta, fazendo menção de quem iria sair.

\- Não! Fica, Gina... – Sirius voltou-se para a menina, um pouco mais gentil. – Desculpa por você ter tido que ouvir isso, mas... Bom, vamos deixar pra lá.

Sirius voltou-se para o afilhado e, depois de respirar fundo mais umas vezes, continuou:

\- Eu fiquei assustado, Harry. Desculpa por ter exagerado com você também... Eu nem quero saber o que aquele menino falou, mas pra você ter perdido a cabeça, deve ter sido sério mesmo. Eu confio em você, Harry. Só não me assusta desse jeito mais uma vez, ok?

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, ligeiramente confuso com a atitude do padrinho. Ele não tinha feito nada de demais, então por que aquele escarcéu todo que Sirius fizera? Harry podia apostar que o próprio Sirius já se metera em várias brigas quando tinha a mesma idade que ele... Mas o Sirius ficara genuinamente assustado com o Harry e, bem, talvez o nervosismo com o qual todos estavam lidando devido à guerra era o real culpado desse desentendimento.

\- Desculpa de novo, Harry. E você também, Gina...

Harry e Gina sorriram de leve para Sirius e deixaram a sala ligeiramente confusos. Bom, talvez um chá com o Hagrid os ajudasse a espairecer.


	45. Abdução

Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco

ABDUÇÃO

Era incrível como o tempo era capaz de passar de forma rápida quando se tinha inúmeras preocupações na cabeça. Parecia que quanto mais coisas Harry tinha a fazer, menos horas o dia passava a ter. Faltando pouco mais de um mês para os N.O.M.s, Harry deparou-se com todo tipo de revisão possível e imaginável. E o que mais irritava era que cada professor acreditava existir só a matéria que ensinava, e que os alunos só tivessem aquilo para rever e reforçar o estudo. O acúmulo de matéria era impossível, e Harry se perguntava se até Hermione estava dando conta daquilo tudo. Mas como sempre, a menina era um exemplo acadêmico, e nesse ano, quase que com pena do desespero de Rony e Harry, Hermione volta e meia se encontrava gastando parte de seu tempo ajudando os dois melhores amigos. Coisa que ela se recusava a fazer em anos anteriores. Foi nessas semanas caóticas, que Harry passou a entender por que Hogwarts era um internato. Ele literalmente usava todos os horários em que não estivesse dormindo ou comendo para estudar. Nem os treinos de quadribol tinham mais prioridade. Afinal de contas, além de sua própria falta de tempo, mais quatro jogadores do time passavam por situação parecida, mas Harry suspeitava que a dele era moleza comparado com os N.I.E.M.s com que Angelina, Katie, Fred e Jorge estavam lidando. Angelina, mesmo sendo rígida como era, entendeu e aceitou o motivo da diminuição na quantidade dos treinos, e Harry, apesar de sentir falta de voar com a freqüência que o fazia, respirou aliviado por ganhar algumas horinhas de vez em quando.

Harry e Rony estavam tendo um trabalhão com a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas não era só eles. Como nos N.O.M.s poderia cair toda matéria que eles estudaram até ali, – do primeiro ao quinto ano – quase todo mundo estava tendo que correr atrás da matéria dos primeiros dois anos. Já que com os professores Quirrel e Lockhart, eles não aprenderam quase nada. A sorte é que Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sempre foi uma matéria na qual Harry se deu bem, e Hermione não precisava explicar muito, e ele já assimilava bem a maioria dos tópicos.

Foi no dia 21 de Abril, um sábado, que Harry pela primeira vez em muito tempo decidiu não fazer nada. Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e praticamente todos os alunos que podiam, decidiram ir. Mas Harry realmente resolveu ficar para trás. Ele estava tão cansado, que só a idéia de sair de Hogwarts já era exaustiva. Mas Gina pensava completamente o oposto. Ela via e entendia todo o cansaço pelo qual Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam passando. Mas para ela, o cansaço vinha em forma diferente, e ela não estava tendo tanta matéria para rever para fazer suas provas finais. Ela até tinha outras preocupações, mas só o fato de não estar no quinto ano, já resultava em mais tempo de descanso. Ela estava começando sim a ficar entediada. Harry notou que na maior parte do tempo, sua companhia era o amigo Colin Creevey. Gina não se dava bem com as meninas do seu ano, e Harry nunca entendera por quê. Ela se dava bem melhor com os meninos, e talvez o fato de que ela tenha crescido com seis irmãos, todos homens, seja o motivo. Colin tinha uma disposição para exaurir qualquer um, e Gina estava prestes a fugir do castelo, nem que fosse por algumas horinhas apenas. Harry nem podia condená-la, já que quando fora ele quem precisava ficar em reclusão, fugir e sair escondido foi exatamente o que ele fez. E quase fora descoberto.

Rony e Hermione saíram logo cedo, e apesar de muita insistência da parte dos dois, Harry ficou para trás de bom grado. Além do quê, ele secretamente acreditava que Rony e Hermione não achavam a idéia de irem sozinhos a Hogsmeade tão desagradável assim. Pelo contrário. Depois do café da manhã, para o qual Harry desceu o mais tarde possível, ele deitou-se em um dos sofás da Sala Comunal, e por lá ficou por um bom tempo, perigando cair no sono novamente. Mas na verdade, ele estava apenas descansando e resolveu fazê-lo na sala comunal, esperando que Gina aparecesse, e que ele pudesse ficar algum tempo com ela. Já que os dois têm estado ligeiramente afastados um do outro. O que era compreensível, levando em consideração os diferentes anos que estavam cursando, e seus diferentes horários. E pela primeira vez, Harry começou a pesar esse assunto. Quase nunca ele se pegou imaginando o que estaria fazendo em alguns anos, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Harry ficava questionando como seria quando ele terminasse os seus sete anos em Hogwarts, e Gina ainda tivesse mais um pela frente. Harry sabia que não seria fácil, mas também não queria ficar sofrendo por antecipação e resolveu voltar a pensar nesse assunto quando ele chegasse.

\- Ê moleza, hein? – Gina comentou com um sorriso, enquanto se aproximava de Harry.

Harry sentou-se e puxou Gina para perto de si com certa ferocidade, e beijando-lhe brevemente os lábios várias vezes, o que só fez a menina rir ainda mais.

\- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir hoje... – Gina disse sorrindo.

\- Eu sei que é um saco, Gi, mas pensa pelo lado bom... ainda não teve nenhum ataque por um bom tempo. Pelo menos nenhum que a gente tenha ficado sabendo.

Harry tentou consolá-la, enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos e recebia olhares admirativos de meninas do primeiro e segundo ano que estavam na sala comunal. Não que elas estivessem ouvindo a conversa, provavelmente não estavam, levando em conta a distância em que o grupinho se encontrava e o tom de voz que os dois estavam usando. Elas provavelmente estavam admirando o _casal_, e o fato de que Harry Potter era uma das partes, possivelmente era mais fator de admiração. Gina percebeu também e, antes de voltar sua atenção mais uma vez ao Harry, ela deu uma piscadinha para as meninas, que coraram por terem sido flagradas e riram baixinho, disfarçando o embaraço, voltando ao jogo de Snap Explosivo que estavam jogando.

\- Mas não é _só_ ficar no castelo, Harry... – Gina parecia lutar para encontrar palavras, e Harry passou a ficar curioso com a razão do incômodo. – Eu não sei... mas hoje eu acordei com um pressentimento ruim... não sei bem dizer o que é.

\- Talvez não seja nada. – Harry sugeriu. – Deve ser só o cansaço. Eu sei que _eu_ pelo menos tô morto... – Harry sorriu e espreguiçou-se com um bocejo, como que para provar o que disse. – E por agora, a idéia que mais me agrada é ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada.

\- Bom, então, – Gina disse enquanto se levantava. – eu espero que você não se importe que eu termine uma tarefa enquanto você fica aí fazendo "nada"...

Harry sorriu e acompanhou com os olhos Gina subir as escadas para o seu dormitório, provavelmente para ir pegar seu material. Ele nunca gostou de ficar longos períodos parado, sem fazer nada, mas naquele dia em especial, era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E o sentimento que Harry tinha podia ser comparado com aquela calma que se sente e se presencia antes uma tempestade. Antes do céu despencar, tudo pára. As árvores se movimentam em câmera lenta, os pássaros só planam, e até o vento parece mais devagar. Era bem assim que Harry se sentia naquele momento, e com os seus pensamentos tomando esse rumo, Harry lembrou-se do comentário da Gina sobre um mau pressentimento. Ele não sabia o quanto disso poderia ser creditado à feitiçaria, mas se Gina estivesse sentindo o mesmo que ele, – a calma antes da tempestade – era bem provável que uma má notícia estivesse mesmo por vir.

\- Você vai ficar deitado aí mesmo? – Gina perguntou afetuosamente enquanto largava alguns livros no chão e se acomodava, sentando no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá onde Harry estava deitado.

\- Eu acho que aqui onde eu tô é um ótimo lugar... – Harry respondeu com um sorriso maroto, e aproximando seu rosto do pescoço de Gina, trazendo arrepios à menina. Ocasionais beijinhos traziam algumas risadinhas a ela, mas logo que abriu seu livro, ficou determinada a terminar sua tarefa, e Harry teve que se conter com acariciar o cabelo dela, enquanto pensava distraído em outras coisas.

\- Você sabe por que os unicórnios deixam as meninas se aproximarem deles com mais facilidade que os meninos?

\- Nem idéia, Gina...

Gina suspirou em derrota e comentou:

\- Esse livro não diz, e eu não quero ter que ir à biblioteca agora...

\- Então espera a Mione chegar... – Harry sugeriu. – Pergunta como quem não quer nada, e não deixa ela saber que é pra uma lição, deixa ela acreditar que é só curiosidade sua. Ela vai te responder com bastante entusiasmo, e você vai poupar o esforço da pesquisa...

Gina olhou para o Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida e um meio sorriso. Harry corou e respondeu ligeiramente sem graça:

\- Ah... eu tenho gênio como melhor amiga... de vez em quando, eu tenho que saber tirar proveito... – Harry lançou um sorriso maroto, e Gina beijou-lhe brevemente.

\- E eu acho que vou fazer exatamente isso... – Gina respondeu, fechando o livro e aproximando-se mais uma vez de Harry. Fato tal que ele não reclamou nem um pouco.

_\- A Marca Negra!_

Harry olhou em direção ao grupo de alunos do segundo ano que estava próximo à janela e que tinha feito o anúncio. Eles estavam com expressões assustadas, e Harry voltou brevemente sua atenção à Gina, notando que ela estava tão preocupada quanto ele. Os dois se levantaram prontamente e correram até a janela – assim como vários outros alunos. E como dito, a Marca Negra flutuava no céu, aterrorizando muitos, e indicando que alguma barbaridade havia acontecido. Harry buscou inconscientemente a mão de Gina, e os dois juntos deixaram correndo a sala comunal em direção à sala do Dumbledore.

\- O Rony e a Mione, Harry... – Gina disse enquanto os dois corriam pelos corredores. – Eles tão em Hogsmeade! E se...

\- Eu tava pensando nisso agora mesmo, Gina... – Harry respondeu ofegante. – Mas é melhor a gente não se desesperar antes de saber o que aconteceu de verdade.

\- Eu sabia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer... – Gina disse com voz de auto-crítica. – Desde que eu acordei tá esse sentimento pesado...

Harry nem sabia o que dizer em consolo. A verdade é que ele não conseguia esperar saber de fato o que estava acontecendo para se preocupar em demasiado com os dois amigos. Se Voldemort estava à procura dele, Harry, Rony e Hermione eram vítimas em potencial, e ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

\- Prof. Lupin! – Gina exclamou, parando bruscamente de correr quando os dois se aproximaram do gárgula que guarda a porta da diretoria e onde Remo Lupin estava.

\- Harry, Gina... eu estava mesmo esperando por vocês.

Harry notou que a expressão do professor Lupin era de extremo cansaço, e parecia que os cabelos grisalhos dele tinham aumentado em quantidade de um dia para o outro.

\- O que tá acontecendo? – Harry perguntou, ávido por notícias.

\- De alguma forma, Voldemort sabia que hoje era saída à Hogsmeade... provavelmente esses malditos espiões! – Lupin socou a parede com raiva, e Harry se surpreendeu ao notar quanta força o plácido Remo Lupin tinha. – Acontece agora que vários Comensais atacaram o vilarejo, e com certeza há vítimas. O Dumbledore já está lá, e eu fiquei com mais alguns professores para vigiar e acalmar os alunos que ficaram. Além, claro, de preparar a enfermaria...

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, e Harry engoliu seco. "preparar a enfermaria"... Quais seriam as exatas dimensões desse ataque?

\- Vamos... – Lupin disse enquanto começou a andar em direção contrária à porta de Dumbledore. – A Madame Pomfrey com certeza precisa de ajuda, e vocês precisam de uma distração enquanto notícias não chegam.

Gina procurou a mão de Harry, e os dois cruzaram os dedos, caminhando logo atrás de Lupin, rezando para toda e qualquer deidade conhecida, pedindo que tudo estivesse bem, e que ninguém se machucasse seriamente.

\- Papoula? – Remo chamou, enquanto abria a porta da enfermaria.

O caminho pelos corredores foi consideravelmente rápido, levando em conta que ninguém estava realmente com a cabeça concentrada no que se passava. Todas as atenções estavam viradas para o que estaria acontecendo em Hogsmeade.

\- Papoula, eu trouxe dois ajudantes pra você... – Remo comentou, recebendo uma única sobrancelha erguida da enfermeira como resposta. – O Sirius tá na entrada do castelo. – Remo voltou-se para Harry e Gina. – Eu vou até lá e esperar com ele para receber os outros.

Harry e Gina balançaram a cabeça em concordância e demasiados distraídos para contestar.

\- Por favor, me ajudem com esses lençóis e travesseiros. Quanto mais camas arrumadas, melhor. Eu não sei ao certo com quantos feridos estamos lidando.

Harry e Gina prontamente começaram a ajudar Papoula Pomfrey, e sem nenhuma palavra de conversa, os três adiantaram bastante o expediente na enfermaria, até que os primeiros feridos começaram a chegar. Justino Finch-Fletchley, monitor da Lufa-Lufa, correu até os dois e disse ofegante:

\- O Dumbledore pediu pra chamar vocês dois até a sala dele. Ele disse que logo vai estar lá. – Justino parecia confuso com o recado, mas aparentemente estava muito mais preocupado em ajudar a quem precisava, do que saciar curiosidades fúteis, e logo deixou os dois.

Ao chegarem na sala do Diretor, encontraram Dumbledore já presente, e Hermione também na sala. Mas a visão não era muito encorajadora. A menina chorava desesperada, e Rony não estava à vista.

\- Cadê o meu irmão? – Gina perguntou receosa e com uma voz falha.

Hermione desesperou-se mais ainda, e a expressão grave de Dumbledore falava alto.

\- Cadê o Rony? – Gina perguntou agora um pouco mais forte, e Harry sentiu um nó na garganta quando Dumbledore demorou ligeiramente a responder.

\- O Sr. Ronald Weasley está vivo, mas foi levado por Comensais...

\- Não... – Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. – É mentira...

Harry aproximou-se da menina e a abraçou, dando-lhe conforto, tanto quanto recebendo dela.

\- Temo que seja verdade, Srta. Weasley... – Dumbledore redargüiu gravemente. – E a Srta. Granger pode explicar-lhe com mais detalhe, tendo em vista que eu provavelmente estou sendo requisitado na enfermaria.

Dumbledore pôs a mão no ombro de Harry em um gesto de conforto e deixou sua sala.

\- O que aconteceu, Mione? – Gina perguntou, ainda extremamente aflita.

Harry caminhou em direção à cadeira em que Hermione estava sentada. Ele ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e posicionou sua mão no joelho da amiga. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Parecia que sua garganta tinha se fechado permanentemente, e que seu cérebro se recusava a aceitar que seu melhor amigo estava nas mãos de Comensais da Morte.

\- Foi horrível... – Hermione começou, contendo consideravelmente seu choro. – Eles usaram a maldição _Imperio_ em mim, e eu não podia fazer nada... Eu sabia o que tava acontecendo, mas não conseguia lutar! Eu ouvia aquela voz, e não conseguia fazer nada pra ela parar...

Gina abraçou Hermione com força, e Hermione desabou mais uma vez. Gina sabia bem o quão horrível a maldição _Imperio_ podia ser, mas Harry não tinha nem noção. Só sabia que devia ser uma das piores formas de abuso, mas nunca tinha sentido na pele, já que ele não encontrava problemas em bloquear a maldição.

\- É tudo minha culpa! – Hermione continuou. – Eles levaram o Rony, e eu não fiz nada, enquanto tudo o que ele queria era me proteger...

\- Você é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheço, Mione. – Harry finalmente encontrou sua voz, e disse ligeiramente rouco. – Tenho certeza que não foi sua culpa.

Gina balançou a cabeça em concordância, mas Hermione apenas se revoltou.

\- De que me adiantou ser inteligente, se quando eu mais precisei, se quando _Rony_ mais precisou de mim, eu não pude fazer nada?!

\- De que me adiantou ser uma feiticeira se quando o meu _irmão_ precisou de mim, eu tava presa nesse castelo?! Hermione, você não pode pensar assim! Você mesma me disse que eu não posso ser culpada por você ter passado _meses_ como pedra no seu segundo ano. Por que pra você seria diferente? – Gina perguntou, chorando quase tanto quanto Hermione.

\- Por que será que eles levaram o Rony, mas deixaram você pra trás? – Harry perguntou pensativo, e Hermione parecia não ter pensado naquilo até o momento.

\- Eu sei por quê... – Gina abaixou a cabeça e respondeu baixinho. – O Voldemort disse um dia que tinha dado certo uma vez, e que daria de novo... Ele tá fazendo comigo, o que fez com a professora Figg...

Gina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o Harry com os olhos cheios d'água. Harry nada podia fazer, a não ser abaixar a cabeça e jurar vingança a Voldemort. Todo ódio do mundo estava do seu lado, e ele prometia a si mesmo, que um dia vingaria cada lágrima derramada de todas as pessoas que ele ama ocasionada pelo Voldemort.


	46. Recomposição

Capítulo Quarenta e Seis

RECOMPOSIÇÃO

Harry, Hermione e Gina passaram um bom tempo na sala do diretor, especulando sobre motivos e culpados. Hermione se sentia extremamente culpada. Parecia que ela nunca iria se perdoar por ter sido influenciada pela maldição _Imperio_. Era como se para a Hermione, deixar-se levar por esse imperdoável era um crime gravíssimo e um atestado de fraqueza. Harry não conseguia entender esse ponto de vista, já que o próprio Dumbledore uma vez disse que bruxos poderosíssimos já tinham sido vítimas da maldição _Imperio_. Mas talvez, para a Hermione, essa tenha sido a primeira vez que sua confiança em si mesma tenha falhado, e ela estivesse lidando muito mal com isso. Gina passou grande parte do tempo ao lado da amiga, sussurrando palavras de consolo e tentando acalmá-la, mas Harry sabia que Gina também precisava de muito consolo e, talvez, oferecer o que ela pudesse para a Hermione era uma maneira de ela esquecer que ela própria também estava arrasada. Quanto ao Harry, ele falara muito pouco enquanto os três estavam na sala do Dumbledore. Ele estava pensando em muitos "e se...", e sentindo-se extremamente culpado. Ele já ponderara várias vezes sobre o risco que os seus amigos corriam ao ficarem e serem próximos dele. Mas uma coisa é imaginar, outra, completamente diferente, é sentir na pele. Mas Harry ainda tinha esperanças de que Rony estivesse bem. Sua cicatriz não deu aviso, nem doeu, e talvez isso fosse um bom sinal, levando em consideração que quando Mundungo Fletcher e Arabella Figg foram atacados e mortos, Harry até desmaiou de dor. Se esse foi o efeito da primeira vez, com o Rony não seria diferente. Aliás, poderia até ser pior. E Harry se prendia ao máximo nessa linha de pensamento, com esperança de que o fato de sua cicatriz estar normal fosse prova de que Rony estivesse bem.

Quando Dumbledore voltou à sua sala – uma passagem breve para pegar algo que Harry não conseguiu distinguir – Hermione esqueceu brevemente de sua dor e perguntou com uma expressão preocupada:

\- Quantos alunos feridos? – O seu tom de voz foi bem baixo, mas foi o suficiente para Alvo Dumbledore parar momentaneamente e olhar sério para a Hermione.

\- Não foram tantos quantos poderiam ser... ainda bem. Parece que assim que eles encontraram o Rony, saíram todos em retirada. Mas ainda assim, o número foi alto. – Dumbledore suspirou cansado e continuou. – Foram trinta e cinco alunos feridos e vinte e três residentes de Hogsmeade. Houve uma tentativa de incêndio no Três Vassouras, que foi contida em tempo, mas ainda assim, tivemos vários intoxicados e alguns feridos durante o momento de pânico.

Hermione, Harry e Gina engoliram seco e tentavam assimilar o que lhes foi dito. Nesse instante, todo o castelo deveria estar em estado de caos, e abruptamente, Gina lembrou-se de algo e quase voltou a chorar quando perguntou desesperada:

\- E o Fred e o Jorge? Eles se machucaram também? Eles já sabem do Rony... A minha mãe vai enlouquecer de preocupação!

\- Eu não vi nenhum dos dois na enfermaria, mas eu lhe aconselharia a ir procurar por eles. Acredito que devem estar preocupados e nada devem saber sobre a condição do Rony...

\- É isso que eu vou fazer... – Gina levantou-se e olhou para a Hermione como que pedindo desculpas por deixar a amiga. – Eu já volto, Mione... mas eu preciso falar com os dois!

\- Tudo bem, Gina... – Hermione forçou um sorriso para o benefício da amiga. – Você quer que eu vá com você?

\- Não! Você não tá em condições ainda de enfrentar esse monte de gente que deve tá aí fora... O Harry fica com você, né Harry? – Gina virou-se para ele com os olhos pedintes.

\- Claro que fico. – Harry sorriu para a Hermione e para a Gina. – Eu também não sei se eu tô preparado pra enfrentar perguntas e olhares que com certeza vão surgir...

\- Então eu tô indo... – Gina virou-se para o diretor e comentou brevemente antes de sair: - Obrigada, professor Dumbledore.

\- Eu também tenho que voltar à enfermaria. – Dumbledore disse, logo após Gina deixar sua sala. – Haverá uma reunião quando as coisas se acalmarem um pouco, Harry. Por favor, avise à Gina e fique atento. Até breve.

Dumbledore também saiu, e Harry voltou-se para a Hermione, que parecia ligeiramente deslocada.

\- Escuta, Mione, eu acho que eles ainda não fizeram nada com o Rony...

Hermione olhou com uma mistura de esperança e aflição para o Harry, e ele decidiu que talvez sua intenção desse certo. Era desconcertante ver Hermione, alguém que sempre foi tão forte, encontrar-se tão frágil de repente. Ele contaria suas especulações a ela, e talvez com isso em mente, ela pudesse se recompor.

\- Lembra quando a Sra. Figg morreu? – Hermione balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e Harry continuou. – Eu cheguei a perder os sentidos, do tanto que a minha cicatriz doeu. Mas dessa vez, eu não senti nada, e talvez o Rony esteja bem...

\- É verdade... – Hermione disse com um olhar distante e respirando aliviada. – A gente ainda tem uma esperança de que ele esteja bem... Além do que, o Rony é forte! Eu sei que ele vai agüentar até que a gente o salve...

\- A gente? – Harry perguntou incerto.

\- Claro! – Hermione respondeu indignada. – Você não acha que eu vou ficar tranqüila e esperando até que outra pessoa faça algo, acha? É em parte culpa minha que ele foi levado, e eu vou fazer de tudo pra trazer ele de volta!

\- Mione... – Harry começou, já se sentindo ligeiramente derrotado. Seria extremamente difícil convencer Hermione a deixar esse assunto nas mãos dos membros da Ordem da Fênix. – O que o Voldemort quer mesmo é a Gina. Ele tá tentando usar a mesma estratégia que usou com a Sra. Figg, pra matar a Gina também... – Harry suspirou cansado. – E até por causa disso, eu duvido que o Dumbledore vá deixar eu ou a Gina ir atrás do Rony. Porque foi exatamente pelo fato da Sra. Figg ter ido atrás do Mundungo que ela acabou morrendo.

\- Eu não acredito que você vai cruzar os braços enquanto o seu _melhor amigo_ pode estar sofrendo sabe Deus lá o que... – Hermione balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e olhava enojada para o Harry. – É o Rony, Harry! Tenho certeza que _ele_ iria atrás de você! – Os olhos da Hermione encheram de lágrimas, e Harry sentia-se extremamente culpado.

\- É exatamente porque ele iria atrás de mim que agora ele tá nas mãos do Voldemort. Ele poderia arriscar raptar qualquer outro irmão da Gina, mas ele resolveu escolher o Rony. Que tem a proteção do Dumbledore sobre ele! Por que você acha que foi o Rony, e não o Carlinhos, ou o Percy? Foi exatamente o Rony? – Harry não esperou Hermione responder, e já continuou. – Porque ele é meu _melhor amigo_! Por isso! O Voldemort sabia que não atingiria só a Gina com isso. Atingiria a mim também! Eu não deixei de ser alvo pra ele só porque a Gina passou a ser também. Ele continua querendo que eu morra, e apelar pra usar o Rony de isca foi brilhante. Você acha que eu tô feliz com a situação? Não tô não! Mas se você for atrás dele, vai ser mais um melhor amigo meu correndo risco. Você! Eu não quero isso, Mione!

\- Então você pode começar a aceitar que pode me perder também. – Hermione disse com uma voz calma e controlada, completamente diferente da que o Harry acabara de usar. – Porque você querendo ou não, eu vou atrás do Rony. Custe o que custar. Eu amo ele demais pra deixar que outra pessoa vá atrás dele. Você tem duas opções: me ajuda e facilita o trabalho pra que a gente chegue a ele mais rápido; ou esquece que eu sou sua amiga, porque eu vou me dedicar inteiramente a isso, e vai demorar mais, mas eu vou chegar até o Rony.

Hermione estava completamente séria, e nos seus olhos não tinha mais nenhuma lágrima. Era como se esse seu último depoimento tivesse sido o fator decisivo na sua tomada de opinião. E a partir de agora, ela não perderia mais tempo chorando, e como ela acabara de dizer, dedicaria todo o seu tempo a encontrar o Rony.

\- Tudo bem... – Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e continuou. – Eu não tava pretendendo ficar parado mesmo, e não vou negar que a sua ajuda vai ser extremamente útil. Mas você sozinha não vai conseguir fazer muito, e como você, eu quero o Rony de volta o mais rápido possível. – Hermione respirou aliviada, e o próprio Harry sentia como se um peso enorme tivesse sido levantado dos seus ombros. – Mas tem que ser segredo, Mione. _Ninguém_ pode saber disso. Tenho certeza que o Dumbledore vai me dizer pra ficar fora dessa, e tudo que a gente fizer não vai poder chegar aos ouvidos dele de jeito nenhum, porque ele vai fazer questão de dificultar as coisas pra gente.

\- Pode deixar! Quantas coisas a gente já não fez escondido dele? – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso. – E dessa vez a gente vai ter uma feiticeira do nosso lado. Por que se eu conheço bem a Gina, ela não vai ficar fora dessa de jeito nenhum!

A expressão de Harry traiu preocupação por um instante, mas logo ele se recompôs e balançou a cabeça em aceitação.

\- Mas não é bom a gente falar esse tipo de coisa aqui, Mione... – Harry disse, olhando desconfiado para os quadros. – Vamos esperar até depois da reunião que eu e a Gina vamos ter. Com certeza alguma informação, mínima que seja, o pessoal deve ter. E aí a gente começa a pensar no que _a gente_ pode fazer...

\- Você tá certo, Harry... – Hermione concedeu, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Ah, e Mione... – Harry chamou a atenção da amiga com delicadeza. – Não fica assim... A gente vai trazer o Rony de volta. Você vai ver! E como você mesma disse, ele é forte, e aquela cabeça dura dele agüenta bastante!

Harry sorriu, e Hermione retribui, abraçando o amigo em necessidade de conforto.

\- Obrigada, Harry...

\- Tudo bem... – Harry respondeu ligeiramente desconfortável com a rara demonstração de carinho da amiga.

\- Acho melhor eu ir, Harry...

\- Ir aonde? – Harry perguntou, franzindo a testa.

\- Sei lá... aonde precisarem. Eu sou monitora, e ao invés de cumprir minhas funções, eu tava aqui me lamentando... – Hermione levantou-se, respirando fundo e enxugando o rosto. – Eu vou ver o que tem pra fazer, e ser útil... – Hermione sorriu, e Harry sentiu que a amiga estava começando a lidar melhor com a situação. – Você vem?

Harry deu com os ombros e levantou-se também. Ele iria ficar na sala do diretor vazia fazendo o quê? Talvez ele fosse procurar a Gina e falar para ela da reunião... Se ela já tivesse terminado de falar com os irmãos, isso é.

\- E pra aonde é que a gente tá indo? – Harry perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores desertos.

\- Eu quero falar com a professora McGonagall, e a maior chance de encontrá-la é na enfermaria...

\- Mas a Madame Pomfrey não vai deixar a gente chegar nem perto...

\- Mas monitores têm algumas vantagens... – Hermione disse com um sorriso soberano, e Harry virou os olhos com bom humor.

Após mais alguns corredores, os dois estavam na enfermaria, que estava em completo estado de caos. Quando Harry saíra de lá para ir à sala do Dumbledore, ele nem imaginava que a enfermaria poderia chegar àquilo.

\- Hermione, que bom que você chegou... A professora McGonagall tava te procurando! – Justino Finch-Fletchley veio receber a colega.

\- Onde é que você tava, hein? Tá pensando, por acaso, que só porque você é sangue-ruim tem algum privilégio?

Harry virou-se em direção ao dono do último comentário e simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Hermione, como sempre, ignorou Draco Malfoy, e seguiu Justino, prometendo falar com Harry mais tarde. Quanto ao Malfoy, ao olhar para o Harry, lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e um sorriso de alguém que sabe algo desconhecido para a outra parte. Harry retribuiu o olhar, mas deu as costas e saiu andando, sem dar muita atenção ao Malfoy. Da última vez, quem havia se dado mal era o Malfoy, e ninguém nem ficara sabendo que Harry tinha esmurrado aquele rostinho que tantas meninas achavam maravilhoso. O Malfoy nunca iria passar atestado de que havia apanhado do Harry, e por isso, Harry não tomou detenção, nem punição.

Harry não sabia por onde começar a procurar Gina, então decidiu ir à Torre da Grifinória para pegar o Mapa do Maroto, inclusive para checar se Gina ainda estava com os irmãos ou não. Pelo caminho encontrou alguns alunos extremamente tristes, e outros em volta tentando consolá-los. Provavelmente pessoas que tiveram algum parente ou amigo ferido no ataque. Dentre essas pessoas, Harry reconheceu Parvati sendo consolada por Simas, Lilá e Dino. E na hora, lembrou-se de Padma Patil, que provavelmente era por quem ela estava chorando.

Quando chegou à torre da Grifinória, de alguma maneira, várias pessoas já sabiam que Rony estava sumido, e muitos amontoaram em cima de Harry atrás de respostas. E quem não havia sabido ainda, na hora teve sua curiosidade aguçada, e tiveram bastantes perguntas também. Harry quase saiu correndo, – se conseguisse passar por aquela multidão de pessoas, provavelmente o faria – mas teve que dizer que não sabia de nada e tentar se desvencilhar de todas aquelas pessoas, e subir para o seu dormitório que estava completamente vazio.

Com um suspiro de alívio, ele checou seu mapa, procurando por Gina. Encontrou a menina conversando com Hagrid no Salão Principal. Pegando sua Capa de Invisibilidade para garantir uma saída mais tranqüila, Harry deixou o seu dormitório e passou despercebido por aqueles que estavam na sala comunal, aproveitando a saída de um aluno do terceiro ano.

O estado do castelo era algo que faria o Sr. Filch ter um ataque. Havia alunos para todos os lados e gente correndo nos corredores. Mas Harry acreditava que até o Sr. Filch daria um desconto naquele sábado. Alguns professores ainda apareciam de vez em quando, mas estavam tão preocupados, ou tão apressados, que mal podiam repreender alguém.

Antes de chegar ao salão principal, Harry tirou sua capa, assegurando-se de que ninguém estava por perto para ver, e a guardou no bolso. Gina ainda estava conversando com o Hagrid, e Harry se aproximou dos dois. Ele notou que o amigo meio-gigante estava com os olhos úmidos e uma expressão deprimida, e logo percebeu que Gina falava do Rony para ele.

\- Oi, Harry... – Hagrid o cumprimentou, quando o viu. – Eu fiquei sabendo do Rony... – Hagrid olhou para Gina e voltou sua atenção para o Harry. – Mas como eu tava falando aqui pra pequena Gina, ele é forte! Ele vai voltar, eu sei!

\- Eu também acredito nisso, Hagrid... – Harry sorriu de leve, e Hagrid retribui, mas ainda com os olhos úmidos.

\- Eu preciso ir... o Professor Dumbledore pode precisar de mim. Mas se vocês precisarem, podem vir falar comigo! – Hagrid ofereceu, com toda genuinidade que o amigo era capaz.

Harry sorriu e agradeceu o gesto, despedindo-se quando Hagrid tomou caminho para a enfermaria. Harry aproximou-se de Gina e a abraçou bem forte, em parte para se assegurar de que ela realmente estava ali – ninguém a levara – e em parte para confortar tudo o que acontecera até aquele momento.

\- Você falou com o Fred e o Jorge? – Harry perguntou, ainda abraçado com a Gina. A menina encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou em tristeza.

\- Falei, e eu nunca os vi tão sérios na minha vida... – Gina ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, e continuou. – Eles vão escrever pra mamãe, mas acho que o professor Dumbledore vai consegui falar com ela primeiro. Ela vai ficar completamente arrasada... Como é que tá a Hermione?

Gina levantou a cabeça e afastou-se infimamente de Harry, apenas para poder olhar-lhe nos olhos.

\- Ela tá na enfermaria, ajudando os outros monitores... E já me garantiu que não vai ficar por fora. Ela falou que vai fazer de tudo pra trazer o Rony de volta, e eu acredito nela.

\- Eu também... – Gina suspirou mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente. – Eles se amam demais pra ela simplesmente cruzar os braços.

\- Foi exatamente o que ela me disse. – Harry ergueu delicadamente a cabeça da Gina. – E eu também não vou esperar pelo Dumbledore dessa vez.

\- Nem eu. – Gina disse com bastante segurança. – Eu faço minhas as palavras da Hermione. E eu fiquei treinando esse ano que nem uma louca, alguma coisa eu devo ter aprendido... Tá na hora de mostrar o que eu aprendi... mesmo que não tenha sido o suficiente.


	47. Planos

Capítulo Quarenta e Sete

PLANOS

A reunião prometida por Dumbledore não informou nada de muito importante para Harry, e agora que estava encerrada, Dumbledore e Sirius queriam falar em particular com ele e Gina. Harry até sabia qual seria o assunto antes mesmo que essa "conversa" começasse. Como ele falara para a Hermione, Harry acreditava que Dumbledore pediria a Harry que deixasse esse assunto com a Ordem da Fênix, que ele e Gina eram fatores muito importantes para se arriscarem dessa forma, e coisas que Harry já ouvira algumas vezes antes.

\- A história é a seguinte, Harry: – Sirius foi quem falou primeiro e, pelo jeito, queria ir direto ao ponto. – Foi-nos avisado de que o Rony ficaria em Hogsmeade, e em troca dele, o Voldemort quer a Gina. Mas isso está fora de cogitação!

\- Sendo assim, – Dumbledore continuou num tom de voz mais calmo, provavelmente para cortar a afobação de Sirius. – Nós da Ordem estamos pensando em todas as maneiras possíveis de regatá-lo, mas vou ser sincero... não vejo muita esperança... – Gina fechou os olhos com força, e Dumbledore continuou. – Acho que eu sou redundante quando eu digo que vocês dois estão _proibidos_ de saírem para ir atrás do Rony. – Nós temos três possíveis lugares em que ele possa estar, todas em Hogsmeade. Foi passado para nós que só teremos essa certeza, quando estivermos prontos para entregar a feiticeira. E para isso, Voldemort quis manter Rony o mais perto possível. Isso pode ser bom, como também pode vir a ser uma desvantagem. Tudo vai depender de como os nossos planos serão encaminhados...

\- E pra garantir que vocês dois vão ficar aqui, – Sirius interrompeu. – eu quero lembrar-lhes de que eu sei bem de cada saída secreta que leva a Hogsmeade desse castelo. E quero assegurar-lhes que essas saídas continuam sendo vigiadas vinte e quatro horas por dia, como tem sido feito já há algum tempo, na esperança de pegarmos algum rato solto por aí... – A expressão de Sirius foi de nojo por um tempo, mas logo ele se recompôs e olhou sério para o Harry. – Eu quero que você também se lembre da promessa que você fez pra mim, Harry. Acredito que você lembre bem dela.

Harry balançou a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo, e Sirius parecia ligeiramente mais aliviado.

\- Mas professor Dumbledore, – Gina disse em um tom de voz falho, chamando as atenções para si. – você vai pelo menos _dizer_ pra gente o que tá acontecendo, não vai?

\- Claro que sim, Gina... – Dumbledore respondeu com uma expressão bem menos severa, quase paternal. – Ninguém aqui está castigando vocês. A gente só quer que vocês fiquem, porque vocês representam algo maior. Algo que não pode ser perdido. Nós temos aliados do nosso lado, e são pessoas capazes, que sabem da gravidade do assunto e o risco que correm. Não estamos cruzando os braços, apenas tentando garantir segurança ao maior número de pessoas possível.

O fim da conversa foi feito com assegurações de que todo o possível seria tentado, e que Rony voltaria são e salvo. Harry acreditava nas palavras do diretor, mas ainda assim não conseguiria ficar parado, ele precisaria fazer algo... O Rony era como um irmão pra ele, e a família Weasley era como se fosse a sua própria. Como é que ele poderia deixar os Weasleys na mão, se quando ele precisou, eles sempre ajudaram? Harry sentia-se mal quando pensava que quebraria a promessa que fizera a Sirius. Seu padrinho provavelmente perderia a confiança nele, e apesar disse doer muito só em pensar, Harry teria que arriscar seu relacionamento com o seu padrinho mesmo assim.

Harry e Gina foram direto ao banheiro da Murta-que-Geme ao invés de irem para a sala comunal. Hermione ficara com o Mapa do Maroto, e quando ela percebesse que os dois estavam deixando a reunião, ela também iria ao banheiro fora de ordem, pra que os três conversassem e começassem a decidir o que seria feito.

\- Como estão as coisas na enfermaria? – Foi a primeira coisa que Gina perguntou quando viu Hermione já no banheiro.

\- Corridas. Mas acho que vai ficar tudo bem... E a reunião?

\- A gente sabe muito pouco... Só que o Rony tá em Hogsmeade, sem certeza de exatamente onde, e que como eu pensava, o Dumbledore não vai deixar a gente mover um dedo. – Harry suspirou cansado, e Gina sentou-se no chão, que estava anormalmente seco.

\- Mas então, – Hermione falava em um tom esperançoso. – se ele tá em Hogsmeade, já é meio caminho andado... chegar em Hogsmeade não é problema pra gente!

\- Não _era_ problema... – Harry comentou, sentado-se de frente para a Gina, Hermione seguindo o seu exemplo. – Todas as entradas pro castelo estão fiscalizadas, inclusive a do Salgueiro Lutador, que tá fechada... Nem o professor Lupin tem usado...

\- Então a gente vai ter que achar outra maneira... – Hermione disse convicta.

\- E como é que você tá planejando que a gente faça isso? Alguma idéia? – Gina perguntou, olhando para a amiga, tentando confiar no intelecto de Hermione.

\- Pra dizer a verdade... – Hermione lançou um sorriso maroto. – Eu acho que eu tenho. Quando eu digo que "Hogwarts, Uma História" é um utensílio muito útil, vocês dão risada, mas agora eu vou poder provar...

\- Como assim? – Harry perguntou curioso e interessado.

\- Um dos capítulos do livro é só sobre o lago de Hogwarts, e todo mundo sabe onde o lago começa e acaba.

\- A estação de Hogsmeade! – Gina exclamou sorrindo e cheia de esperança.

Harry pensou na mesma coisa. Todo aluno do primeiro ano sai direto da estação de Hogsmeade para o lago que os leva a Hogwarts. Seria brilhante, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe:

\- Mas o lago tá vigiadíssimo, Mione... A gente nunca vai conseguir passar despercebido... – Harry comentou desiludido.

\- A parte de _cima_ do lago tá vigiada... – Hermione continuava sorrindo. – Mas não a parte de baixo! No livro "Hogwarts, Uma História" tem uma visão bem detalhada dos povos e espécies que habitam o lago, e até um mapa dele! E além disso, você mesmo, Harry, já foi lá em baixo e sabe como é!

\- É... – Harry concordou. – Já fui, e posso te garantir que não foi uma experiência muito agradável... o povo sereiano não gosta de humanos, e eles só toleraram aquele dia porque foi o Dumbledore quem pediu.

\- E além disso, – Gina acrescentou. – a gente ainda tem que levar em consideração a extensão do lago... a gente nunca conseguiria ficar tanto tempo sem respirar, mesmo se a gente tivesse guelricho como o Harry usou no ano passado...

\- É aí que entra a segunda parte do meu plano! – Hermione concluiu e começou a sussurrar consigo mesma. – O ideal seria que todos fossem aquáticos, ou voadores... é voadores acho que seria melhor...

\- Do que você tá falando, Mione? – Harry perguntou impaciente e ávido por saber o porquê do entusiasmo da amiga.

\- Talvez a gente nem precise do lago, mas acho que ele seria a melhor saída. Eu tô falando de Animagia! Se a gente conseguisse virar animagos, a gente poderia passar despercebido _sim_! Você não me falou uma vez, Harry, que achava que seu pai tinha conseguido e você não, porque ele tinha um propósito maior? Eu acho que agora você tem motivação suficiente!

\- Do que vocês tão falando? – Gina perguntou confusa.

Harry olhou para ela, e sua expressão deve tê-la animado, porque na mesma hora ela sorriu e ficou ainda mais curiosa. Talvez agora, que Harry realmente precisasse virar um animago e tivesse o intelecto da Hermione para ajudá-lo, ele conseguisse... Da primeira vez, ele próprio desistira, mas dessa vez, o Rony dependia dele, e ele conseguiria de qualquer forma!

\- Um livro que eu ganhei do Sirius, Gi! Lembra que eu te disse que o meu pai tinha virado animago com o resto dos marotos pra ficar com o professor Lupin quando ele se transforma? – Gina balançou a cabeça em afirmação. – Então, eles usaram um livro pra isso, que tem vários detalhes e dicas! E esse livro tá comigo!

\- E você quebraria todas essas regras pelo meu irmão, Mione? – Gina perguntou emocionada. – É ilegal...

Hermione ficou séria, olhando diretamente para Gina, e quando respondeu, não havia dúvida nenhuma com relação à sua sinceridade.

\- Pelo Rony, eu faria qualquer coisa.

Gina balançou a cabeça em concordância e agradecimento

\- Se calhar de os três serem animais marinhos, vai todo mundo pelo lago. – Hermione continuou seu planejamento. – Se for voador melhor, mas se for terrestre, a gente tem que rezar pra não ser muito grande, e não chamar muita atenção, porque isso seria um problema...

\- Mas meu negócio é feitiços, Hermione... eu não sou lá muito boa em Transfiguração... – Gina disse um tanto apreensiva.

\- Eu também não... – Harry concordou. – Minha melhor matéria é D.C.A.T., mas se um ajudar o outro, talvez a gente consiga... Tanto porque, Transfiguração _é_ a melhor matéria da Mione, né? – Harry perguntou sorrindo e começando a sentir-se imensamente melhor de que seus planos estavam dando em algo.

\- Com certeza. – Hermione concordou. – E se não fosse, passaria a ser a partir de hoje... Agora o que a gente precisa decidir, antes de qualquer coisa, é o tempo. A gente quase não tem tempo livre, e isso vai ter que mudar se a gente quiser chegar a algum lugar.

\- A Angelina já diminui bastante a quantidade de treinos, e ela vai entender se eu deixar de ir em algum... afinal de contas, o Fred e o Jorge também não devem estar nas melhores condições de jogar quadribol... – Harry ofereceu.

\- O mesmo comigo, mas além disso, – Gina continuou. – eu ainda tenho duas matérias extras a mais do que eu preciso... eu posso largar duas matérias e dar a desculpa de que os treinos com o Dumbledore e o Flitwick tão me cansando demais... nenhum professor vai me pressionar por causa disso...

\- E eu posso deixar a turma de feitiçaria avançada do Flitwick. – Hermione concluiu. – Você não pode, mas eu sim, e se eu diminuísse a quantidade de horas de estudo, eu teria bastante tempo livre... Então é isso! – Hermione sorriu. – Acho que a gente vai conseguir! Ainda tem bastante coisa a decidir, mas a gente lida com isso quando elas chegarem, vamos começar pelo começo... – Hermione bocejou, e em reflexo, Harry e Gina também o fizeram. – E esse começo é Animagia.

\- Que horas são, hein? – Gina perguntou para o Harry, que era o único presente com relógio.

\- Quase duas horas... – Harry respondeu. – Por isso que a gente tá tão cansado.

\- Eu acho que a gente devia ir dormir e pensar no resto amanhã. – Gina disse bocejando mais uma vez.

\- Quanto mais cedo a gente começar, mais cedo a gente termina! – Hermione exclamou, escondendo seu próprio bocejo.

\- Mas amanhã é domingo! – Gina indicou.

\- E a gente vai ter o dia todo pra pensar nisso, Mione... – Harry continuou. – Quanto mais descansado a gente estiver, melhor vão ser os nossos resultados. Hoje foi um dia muito cansativo, em especial pra você, Mione. Eu concordo com a Gina. A gente vai dormir, esfria um pouco a cabeça, e amanhã as coisas vão sair com muito mais facilidade. Você vai ver...

Hermione ficou ligeiramente resignada, mas concordou com a lógica do Harry, e os três retornaram à Torre da Grifinória, com as cabeças já maquinando no que poderia ser feito, e em detalhes adicionais aos seus planos. É... talvez, afinal de contas, seus planos dariam certo.


	48. Ingredientes

Capítulo Quarenta e Oito

INGREDIENTES

O dia havia sido tão cansativo que nenhum dos três teve problemas para dormir. Alguma dificuldade para acordar e enfrentar o domingo, mas ainda assim, a prerrogativa de salvarem o Rony foi o suficiente para tirar os três da cama o mais cedo possível. O café da manhã foi acompanhado de muitos sussurros e alguns choros silenciosos daqueles que tiveram parentes e amigos feridos. Ninguém estava com muito ânimo para ficar de bom humor naquela manhã de domingo.

\- Harry, Gina, olhem isso! – Hermione disse, chamando a atenção dos dois e entregando-lhes o jornal "Profeta Diário".

Gina pegou o jornal, e Harry aproximou-se dela para que os dois pudessem ler o que havia chamado tanto a atenção da Hermione.

_"_ ** _Escândalo em Hogwarts: Aluno é raptado por Comensais. Ministro da Magia não comenta._ **

_Ontem de tarde, por volta das 15 horas, o aluno Ronald Arthur Weasley foi raptado por Comensais da Morte. Esse sábado foi um dos dias em que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts abiu suas portas para que seus alunos pudessem visitar o vilarejo bruxo mais próximo do castelo: Hogsmeade. O que não se esperava é que, dentro de toda aquela comoção, Comensais da Morte aparecessem e causassem pânico em todos. Durante o ataque, trinta e cinco alunos de Hogwarts e vinte e três residentes do vilarejo ficaram feridos, e a maioria foi encaminhada para a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Não houve nenhuma vítima fatal. Ao procurarmos o Ministro da Magia para que ele comentasse o caso, tudo o que ficamos sabendo é que ele estava resolvendo problemas de questão diplomática na Romênia, e que não estava disponível. Perguntamos à sua porta-voz se ele havia feito algum comentário sobre o caso, levando em consideração que Comensais da Morte já foram avistados na última Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas tudo o que ela disse foi que o Sr. Cornélio Fudge (Ministro da Magia) reconhecia o reaparecimento dos seguidores Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, mas não tinha certeza se o próprio Lord das Trevas havia voltado. Por enquanto, toda a população bruxa está em estado de caos, e o pânico será o próximo estágio. Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts e que comentou o ocorrido, disse que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado voltou sim, e que essa era apenas mais uma prova. Os Weasleys, família de bruxos tradicional, também deram um breve depoimento. Disseram que têm plena confiança em Alvo Dumbledore, e que esperam pelo melhor. Além de Ronald, os Weasleys ainda têm mais três filhos em Hogwarts, aos quais não tivemos acesso. Acredita-se que agora não há mais como negar. Aqueles que viveram durante a primeira tentativa de dominação Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado temem pelo pior, e muitos já deixaram a Europa com medo de um ressurgimento. Esperamos que o Ministro esteja certo, mas a maioria da população bruxa já acredita que Alvo Dumbledore é que tem razão. O "Profeta Diário" os manterá informados sobre qualquer desenvolvimento do caso."_

\- "questão diplomática na Romênia"... O Ministro tava é fugindo. – Hermione comentou com voz de insatisfação e indignação. – Aposto que ele tá com mais medo do que qualquer um, e logo renuncia...

\- Pelo menos agora a população tá mais precavida... – Gina comentou tristemente. – O Ministro já não tá mais negando que o Voldemort voltou, e isso vai fazer com que as pessoas ajam com mais cautela.

\- É, mas aposto que ele vai querer o mínimo de envolvimento possível. – Hermione continuou. – Ele não quer nem saber se um aluno foi ou não raptado. Tudo o que ele quer é que o povo não associe o mandato dele com a volta do Você-Sabe-Quem.

\- Melhor assim. – Harry comentou friamente. – Aquele Ministro é um incapaz... – Harry disse, lembrando-se do seu último encontro com ele logo depois da terceira tarefa no ano anterior. – Se ele se metesse era capaz de piorar as coisas.

Um certo silêncio se estabeleceu entre os três, e eles voltaram a comer calmamente. Até que Hermione, aflita, perguntou sobre os planos que estavam fazendo. Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, e com um balançar de cabeças em um sinal positivo, os três se levantaram e saíram do salão principal.

\- Onde é que vocês acham que é o melhor lugar pra gente discutir esse tipo de coisa? – Hermione perguntou num tom bem baixo, para garantir que ninguém ouvisse algo que não deveria.

\- Eu tenho duas sugestões. – Harry respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz. – Ou a gente fica no banheiro da Murta mesmo, ou então a gente usa a sala onde o Fofoficava no nosso primeiro ano... ninguém vai lá mesmo...

\- Então eu preferiria a sala no terceiro andar... – Gina comentou. – Já que a gente vai passar tanto tempo lá, eu escolheria um lugar menos desagradável...

\- É... – Hermione concordou, sorrindo em conforto para a amiga. – Além do que, lá a gente não vai ter a Murta bisbilhotando no que a gente tá fazendo. Já tive o suficiente disso quando tava fazendo a poção polissuco...

\- Então a gente só precisa passar na Torre da Grifinória pra pegar o livro, a capa, e o mapa. – Harry disse, já rumando nessa direção.

\- Por enquanto só... – Hermione concordou. – Primeiro a gente tem que ver o que vai ser necessário, e aí correr atrás.

\- Já vou logo avisando... – Harry disse num tom preocupado. – quando eu e o Rony pegamos o livro pra ler, tinha uns ingredientes lá nas poções de ajuda que eu nunca nem ouvi falar, muito menos onde conseguir...

\- Deixa eu ler o livro, e aí a gente discute... – Hermione falou decidida.

Os três passaram até a sala comunal para pegarem o livro. A capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto foram mais por precaução. Foram até o corredor do terceiro andar que um dia fora proibido, e logo estavam na sala que, naqueles dias, permanecia deserta.

\- A gente vai ter que fazer algumas limpezinhas por aqui de vez em quando... – Gina comentou, notando o acumulado de poeira.

\- Isso é o de menos... – Hermione disse, causando sobrancelhas erguidas no Harry e na Gina. – Com tanto que dê pra gente trabalhar, qualquer lugar, empoeirado ou não, tá bom.

Harry ficou surpreso com Hermione. A menina era sempre tão perfeccionista com as coisas que fazia, e parecia que "organização" era a sua palavra-chave. Isso queria dizer que Hermione não brincava quando dissera que esqueceria qualquer outra coisa e que, ajudar a salvar o Rony, seria sua única prioridade.

\- Harry, antes de eu ler o livro inteiro, eu quero que você me mostre aqueles feitiços de ajuda que você mencionou... – Hermione pediu, enquanto sentava-se, e Harry e Gina seguiram seu exemplo. – Eu quero primeiro ver se eu seria capaz de fazer. Se eu for, pode facilitar muito, mas se não for possível... bom, se não for possível a gente vai conseguir ainda assim, mesmo que demore mais. O Rony vai ter que ser forte por mais tempo, mas eu vou chegar até ele... – Hermione ficou com o olhar distante momentaneamente, e quando voltou a si, parecia ligeiramente encabulada. – Quer dizer... _a gente_ vai chegar até ele.

\- Ok... – Harry disse enquanto folheava as páginas do livro. – Tá aqui: nessas folhas e mais nessas aqui. – Harry mostrou, marcando algumas páginas com o dedo e passando o livro para a Hermione com essa marcação. – São três que eles dizem que pode ajudar, mas todas elas dependem muito do individual da pessoa.

\- É, eu tô lendo aqui... – Hermione comentou. – A pessoa tem que ser naturalmente suscetível a esses tipos de feitiços, e depende muito também do animal no qual ela vai se transformar...

\- É... isso aí que você disse. – Harry concordou, ligeiramente sem graça.

\- Você tinha razão, Harry... – Hermione disse sem levantar os olhos do livro nem por um segundo. – Muitos dos ingredientes daqui a gente não vai ter como encontrar... só um desses feitiços que daria pra ser feito, mas vai demorar demais... – Hermione suspirou tristemente, mas antes que abaixasse a cabeça, recompôs-se, e uma expressão determinada moldou o seu rosto. – A gente vai ter que tentar sem poção mesmo... Ainda assim eu vou fazer, mas o ideal seria que a gente conseguisse antes de ela ficar pronta, porque falando bem por alto, eu acho que em menos de dois meses a gente não consegue terminar essa poção...

\- Dois meses? – Gina perguntou indignada. – A gente não tem dois meses. O Rony não tem dois meses! Como é que a gente vai conseguir? Eu sou _péssima_ em transfiguração!

Gina estava aparentemente aflita, e Harry a trouxe para perto de si e beijou afetuosamente o alto de sua cabeça.

\- O Rony vai agüentar, e a gente vai conseguir. Porque a outra alternativa eu me recuso a especular...

Harry falou baixinho e com o olhar distante. Trazendo-se de volta a si, ele beijou Gina mais uma vez e reparou que Hermione olhava para ele e a Gina com uma expressão diferente, quase de angústia. Ela provavelmente estava lembrando-se do lado "Rony namorado", e devia doer muito, Harry não duvidava. Se para ele, que era o melhor amigo, a dor já era enorme, ele mal podia imaginar para a Hermione, para qual o Rony significava tão mais. Era até irônico pensar que o Rony sempre se sentia mal porque o Harry era o centro das atenções, e tudo era só pro Harry, quando no fim, o Rony é que acabou sendo o foco de tudo e de todos, e ele é que tinha ficado com a garota. Enquanto muitos pensavam que Harry e Hermione viriam a ter algum tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo, devido à forte amizade deles, ninguém previu que na verdade, o nada famoso Rony Weasley é que acabaria conquistando o coração da mais inteligente bruxa de sua geração. O Rony tinha tanto, mas parece que só pelo fato de estar ao lado do Harry, que "brilha" mais, ele era incapaz de perceber quantas coisas importantes ele tinha à sua volta. Talvez quando ele voltasse – "quando", e não "se", porque Harry acreditava piamente que ele voltaria – o Rony pudesse dar o valor merecido a tudo que ele tem.

\- Esses ingredientes a gente pode conseguir pelo correio. – Hermione interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, apontando alguns itens no livro. – Diria até que em Hogsmeade a gente conseguiria, mas duvido que vão deixar a gente sair do castelo... – Quanto a esses aqui, – Hermione disse, apontando alguns outros. – eles são restritos, e não são vendidos pra qualquer pessoa. Eu acho que o Snape deve ter quase todos na sala dele, e algumas dessas ervas, a professora Sprout deve ter em uma das estufas... O problema é que esses ingredientes são caros, e eu não sei se a gente vai conseguir juntar dinheiro pra comprar tudo.

\- Não se preocupa com dinheiro. – Harry disse meio sem jeito. – Eu não consigo encontrar nenhuma melhor maneira de gastar meu dinheiro do que essa.

\- Mas Harry, você não tá entendendo... – Hermione explicou com o máximo de paciência, mas Harry conseguiu notar que ela estava se controlando para tal. – O dinheiro que você tem tá no banco. A gente precisa de dinheiro vivo pra comprar esses ingredientes.

\- Mas eu tenho dinheiro comigo. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom de Hermione. – No começo do ano, quando eu fui com os Weasleys no Beco Diagonal, eu peguei bem mais dinheiro do que de costume por precaução. Eu não sabia qual ia ser a próxima vez que eu iria poder fazer isso, então eu já peguei uma boa quantia pra me garantir...

\- Você tá falando sério, Harry? – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso genuíno. Quando ela recebeu um balançar positivo de cabeça, ela prosseguiu. – Então hoje mesmo eu já mando o pedido! E assim que esses ingredientes chegarem, eu já vou adiantando a poção.

\- Mas e os outros ingredientes? – Gina perguntou meio incerta. – Como é que a gente vai entrar na sala do Snape sem ser percebido?

\- No segundo ano a gente fez isso... – Harry respondeu, lembrando-se do sufoco que foi.

\- É... mas não havia uma guerra em andamento, e o Snape não tava tão na defensiva como tá agora. Ele não sai mais daquela sala nem pra comer... As únicas vezes que ele não tá na sala dele é quando ele tá sendo um espião, ou quando tá em reunião com a Ordem da Fênix... – Gina notou, e Harry teve que concordar. Com certeza as circunstâncias eram diferentes.

\- Tem razão... – Harry respondeu. – Mas talvez eu saiba de alguém que possa ajudar... – Harry inconscientemente abria cada vez mais o sorriso. – No ano passado, o guelricho que eu usei na segunda tarefa veio da sala do Snape, e eu nem tive que entrar na sala dele...

\- Então como é que você conseguiu? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

\- O Dobby! Foi ele que pegou, e talvez ele possa fazer esse favorzinho pra gente... – Harry respondeu, e notou o olhar de compreensão da Gina, seguido por um sorriso. – O que você acha, Mione? Mione?

Harry teve que chamar a amiga duas vezes, pois enquanto ele conversava com a Gina, ela retomou sua leitura e suas anotações, para as quais Harry nem viu de onde Hermione tirou o papel e a pena.

\- Quê? – Hermione perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

\- Bom, esquece! – Harry respondeu sorrindo. – Pode deixar que eu e a Gina vamos conseguir os ingredientes que não podem ser comprados. A gente só precisa de uma lista com os nomes deles.

\- São esses aqui... – Hermione redargüiu, enquanto copiava os nomes com uma velocidade incrível para um pedaço de papel avulso e o entregou para Gina.

\- Ok, a gente vai ver isso agora. – Harry respondeu levantando-se, e Gina fazendo o mesmo. – A gente já volta.

\- Tá. – Hermione respondeu. – Enquanto isso, eu vou adiantando aqui a leitura.

Harry e Gina deixaram a sala com destino certo: a cozinha.


	49. A Ajuda de Dobby

Capítulo Quarenta e Nove

A AJUDA DE DOBBY

\- Dobby muito preocupado. Muito preocupado! Harry Potter perdeu o _Wheezy_ dele, mas vai achar, não vai, Harry Potter, senhor?

\- Seu "Wheezy"? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso.

\- É assim que ele chama o Rony... – Harry respondeu meio sem graça e foi direto ao assunto para desconversar. – A gente vai fazer de tudo, Dobby. Mas talvez a gente precise da sua ajuda...

Os olhos de Dobby arregalaram-se e ganharam um brilho único. Gina olhou confusa para o Harry, mas ele já sabia o que estava por vir, e simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e esperou pela reação.

\- O senhor Harry Potter pedindo minha ajuda? E pra salvar o _Wheezy_ dele! Harry Potter bom demais com Dobby! Dobby não merece!

\- Se a Hermione visse isso... – Gina comentou baixinho, e Harry suspeitou que a menina havia sido mais uma "vítima" da Hermione com relação à F.A.L.E..

\- Dobby... – Harry suspirou cansado e olhou para o pequeno elfo-doméstico. – Eu já falei que você não precisa agir assim... É só eu... o Harry...

Gina pegou a mão do Harry na sua, e ele lhe foi grato pelo consolo. A verdade é que Harry era obrigado a lembrar do título "o famoso Harry Potter" cada vez que Dobby agia daquela forma, e isso era algo que não lhe agradava muito... Mas como convencer alguém a mudar de atitude se em sua vida toda esse alguém acreditou sempre piamente em algo? Ainda mais se alguém tinha a convicção natural de elfo-doméstico e a teimosia única de Dobby...

\- Dobby ajuda o Harry Potter, senhor! Dobby faz o que Harry Potter pedir!

\- Bom... é que talvez depois que você saiba o que eu quero, você não vá querer fazer... – Harry disse, buscando modos já de insistir com Dobby caso ele negue. – É que vai ser meio perigoso...

\- Mas Dobby faz, senhor! Se for pra ajudar Harry Potter e o _Wheezy_ dele, Dobby até arrisca o bom emprego em Hogwarts! – Dobby disse sem nenhuma insegurança e parecendo felicíssimo de estar envolvido em uma missão tão importante.

\- Bom, a gente espera que não chegue a isso... – Gina comentou com um traço de remorso. Harry sentiu o mesmo, pensando no que Dobby faria se fosse demitido do único lugar que o empregaria.

\- Você sabe ler, Dobby? – Harry perguntou meio incerto.

\- Dobby sabe sim! – Dobby respondeu orgulhoso de si mesmo, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo. – Srta. Granger ensina para Dobby quase todos os dias! Sempre que a Srta. pode! Ela tenta ensinar pros outros elfos também, mas até agora ninguém quis... mas quando Dobby souber ler perfeitinho, Dobby ensina os outros elfos... eles vão querer!

\- Que bom, Dobby! – Gina disse com um sorriso sincero, e Harry teve que espelhar o gesto.

Típico da Hermione. Enquanto todos pensavam que finalmente ver-se-iam livres da F.A.L.E., ela continuou lutando pelo que acreditava, mesmo sem o apoio de ninguém. E Harry nem chegou a suspeitar de nada.

\- Então você entende o que tem nessa lista? – Harry perguntou, oferecendo o pedaço de papel onde os ingredientes estavam escritos.

Dobby olhou o pergaminho curioso e balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

\- A gente precisa desses ingredientes pra uma poção que a gente tá fazendo, e que acha que pode ajudar a chegar até o Rony. O problema é que o único lugar que a gente acha que tem esses ingredientes é na sala do Snape... – Harry disse meio incerto.

\- Dobby entende, Harry Potter, senhor. – Dobby respondeu com uma voz séria e expressão determinada.

\- Não precisa pegar muito, tá Dobby... – Gina comentou com uma expressão de conflito. – E também... não precisa ser tudo de uma vez... senão ele vai ficar desconfiado, e a gente não quer que nada aconteça a você...

\- Você muito boa com Dobby também... – Dobby disse sorrindo, olhando para Gina. – Dobby vai ajudar o _Wheezy_. Dobby quer ele de volta também!

\- Obrigada, Dobby. – Gina respondeu com uma voz rouca. Harry passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela. Essa era a sua vez de consolá-la.

\- A gente tá na sala do corredor da direita no terceiro andar. – Harry informou. – Ninguém vai lá, e a gente vai estar preparando as coisas nessa sala. Quando você tiver alguma coisa, seja lá o que for, você poderia deixar lá? – Harry perguntou, rezando para que não estivesse abusando da boa vontade do Dobby.

\- Dobby deixa sim! Dobby vai fazer o melhor! – O elfo-doméstico respondeu, mais uma vez com sua voz cheia de entusiasmo.

\- Obrigado, Dobby. – Harry sorriu em agradecimento. – E a Winky? Faz tempo que eu não sei nada sobre ela... como é que ela tá? – Harry perguntou, olhando em volta da cozinha, procurando por ela.

\- Winky tá melhor, Harry Potter, senhor! Winky tá trabalhando pro diretor Dumbledore! Ela tava muito triste aqui, e o diretor perguntou se ela não queria trabalhar pra ele ao invés da escola... ela aceitou...

\- Que bom, Dobby. – Harry respondeu sinceramente. – A gente precisa ir, mas qualquer coisa, é só chamar que a gente aparece. Ou então, na sala do terceiro andar. É provável que a gente passe a maior parte do nosso tempo por lá...

Dobby balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e guardou o pergaminho dobrado no bolso do seu mini avental que estava usando. Não era bem um avental, mas a adaptação era parecida. Harry e Gina deixavam a cozinha quando Gina parou e disse com a voz firme:

\- _Accio_.

Harry franziu a testa não entendendo. Gina estava sem sua varinha e nem disse o que queria que viesse até ela. Mas sem dúvida ela conseguiu o que queria quando o prato cheio bolinhos flutuou calmamente de uma bancada até as suas mãos estendidas. Gina sorriu para Harry que ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

\- Talvez a Mione queira mais tarde... – Gina deu com os ombros.

Harry não havia tido a oportunidade de presenciar melhoras nos feitiços de Gina. A menina não podia chamar muita atenção exibindo sua "facilidade" em feitiços e, por isso, ele não sabia que Gina já conseguia fazer alguns sem a varinha. Está certo que ela ainda teria que aprender bastante para chegar ao ponto em que a Sra. Figg chegou – que só precisava olhar para o que ela queria – mas até lá, não havia problema nenhum em mencionar algumas palavrinhas ou outras em latim sem nem ter que usar a varinha... Harry acreditava que deveria ser bem prático esse tipo de "facilidade".

\- Vamos embora, vai... – Harry disse sorrindo e pegando um bolinho para si.

Pelo resto da tarde, os três ficaram naquela sala. Hermione estava genuinamente animada com o livro que Harry ganhara de seu padrinho. Harry e Gina sentiam que "sobravam", mas se recusavam a arredar pé dali. Era como se fosse uma obrigação para eles, ficarem ao lado da Hermione enquanto ela se punha em dia. Ela nem quis sair para almoçar, e Harry e Gina voltaram à cozinha mais uma vez, para pedir três pratos com sanduíches, e almoçaram com a Hermione em consideração. Além do que, volta e meia a Hermione se virava para a Gina para perguntar se ela já ouvira falar de algum feitiço ou outro, ou se sabia fazê-lo. Para a grande parte deles a resposta era negativa, então a nova missão de Harry e Gina era ir à biblioteca pesquisar esses feitiços e aprendê-los, – se fosse possível – para que eles chegassem ao resultado final o quanto antes.

\- A maioria tem nesse livro, Gina. – Harry virou o livro em direção a menina, que estava distraída. – Gina?

Gina saiu de seu modo pensativo quase que assustada e forçou um sorriso. Harry não caiu.

\- O que foi, Gi?

Gina suspirou cansada e mais uma vez sorriu, só que dessa vez, genuinamente.

\- Eu acho que eu nunca vou ser capaz de mentir pra você, Harry...

\- Tá... mas não me enrola! – Harry sorriu de volta, lembrando-se de manter o tom de voz baixo. Afinal de contas, estavam na biblioteca, e a Madame Pince já estava de olho nos dois. – Por que esse humor? Além das razões óbvias, é claro... – Harry acrescentou, sabendo por experiência própria que até que o Rony voltasse, "bom humor" não seria exatamente parte de seu dia-a-dia.

\- É que eu sinto como se não tivesse fazendo nada pelo Rony... A Hermione é muito mais capaz, e eu acabo até me sentindo culpada por deixar praticamente tudo nas mãos delas...

Harry deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se do lado da Gina. Na mesma hora, a menina deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

\- Eu sei exatamente como você se sente, Gi... – Harry sussurrou com um suspirou. – E eu acho que a Hermione também...

Gina levantou a cabeça confusa e olhou para o Harry, esperando explicação.

\- Deve ser assim que ela e o Rony se sentem sabendo que eu e você estamos na Ordem da Fênix, sabendo do que se passa e nos preparando pra fazer algo mais pra frente. Mesmo que no presente a gente não possa fazer nada. Aliás, estamos proibidos de fazer qualquer coisa.

Gina voltou a recostar sua cabeça no ombro dele, e Harry beijou o alto de sua de sua cabeça.

\- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com o Rony e com a Hermione, – Harry continuou. – é o trabalho em equipe. A gente não é capaz de fazer tudo, mas cada um tem a sua especialidade. Eu não tenho dúvida de que a Hermione vai conseguir se transformar no animal dela. Porque essa é a especialidade dela. E enquanto isso, a gente vai ter que esperar a nossa vez.

\- Eu te admiro ainda mais, Harry... – Gina sussurrou sem sair de sua posição, e sem olhar diretamente para ele. – Fico feliz que você tenha reconhecido isso sobre o Rony e a Mione.

\- É... eu tive bastante tempo pra pensar sobre isso durante as férias nos Dursleys... – Harry respondeu ironicamente.

\- Sempre falei que você pensa demais... – Gina disse, endireitando-se e abraçando o Harry. – Agora cadê aqueles feitiços? O mínimo que eu puder fazer, eu quero fazer...

Harry sorriu e beijou brevemente os lábios da Gina, voltando ele também para o livro.

\- Será que tem algum outro livro por aqui relacionando Animagia com Feitiçaria? – Gina perguntou, como se tivesse tido alguma idéia que poderia vir a ajudá-los bastante.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry perguntou curioso e ligeiramente desconfiado.

\- É claro que se tal livro existir, ele não vai tá assim tão fácil... – Gina disse, quase que falando sozinha.

\- Gina... o que você tá tramando? – Harry agora estava completamente desconfiado, e até ligeiramente preocupado.

\- E se na seção restrita tiver algum livro sobre Animagia, Harry? Eu tenho certeza que deve ter. E se ele for antigo, vai ser melhor ainda... Na magia antiga o que mais se usava era feitiços, e feitiços antigos são muito mais fáceis de serem executados. Pelo menos pra mim são... – Gina disse, abrindo um sorriso maroto, e Harry começou a compreendê-la. – Os feitiços antigos dependiam muito mais de talento e concentração do que os de hoje. Hoje a Aritmância facilita muito a Feitiçaria, e praticamente todos os bruxos são capazes de realizar qualquer feitiço moderno. Mas os antigos... os antigos são poucos os que conseguem...

Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância e entendeu o que Gina queria dizer. Se existisse algum livro sobre Animagia que usasse Feitiçaria como base, eles poderiam ajudar ainda mais a Hermione. A Gina tinha predisposição em aprender feitiços antigos, já que a feitiçaria em si era mais velha do que se poderia imaginar. E claro, tinha também o fato de que os feitiços antigos eram mais difíceis, – pelo menos para os bruxos comuns – mas eles eram muito mais poderosos. Quando se sabia o que queria, era-se capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa com um feitiço bem feito.

\- Madrugada. Mapa do Maroto e Capa de Invisibilidade. – Harry sussurrou e virou-se de frente para a Gina. – Se esse livro existir, a gente vai achar!


	50. O Aviso

Capítulo Cinqüenta

O AVISO

\- Hermione? – Gina chamou a amiga, ligeiramente hesitante.

Harry e Gina fizeram como o combinado e passaram um bom tempo na biblioteca na madrugada de domingo para a segunda. É claro que acordar cedo na manhã de segunda-feira não foi lá uma das coisas mais fáceis que tiveram que fazer, mas ainda assim estavam entusiasmados com o que encontraram. Harry achara um livro com feitiços antigos, e um dos capítulos era só sobre Animagia. Encontraram mais dois outros livros, mas nenhum deles parecia melhor que o que Harry encontrara. E com um simples feitiço "Duplicare", Gina tinha uma cópia de todo aquele capítulo. Retirar o livro da biblioteca seria muito arriscado, levando em consideração que a Madame Pince parecia conhecer todos e cada um dos livros ali presente. Por isso, a opção foi uma cópia. Claro que Harry nunca imaginara que com mágica fosse possível ter sua própria máquina de xerox, mas Gina parecia saber o que fazer quando o assunto era feitiços, então Harry deixou esse departamento em suas mãos capazes.

\- Que foi, Gina? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto misturava alguns ingredientes e separava outros.

Na segunda-feira mesmo, Dobby já havia lhes deixado alguns itens da lista na sala do corredor à direita, no terceiro andar; e Hermione, claro, já estava fazendo bom uso. Além de fornecer-lhes alguns ingredientes, Dobby obviamente havia limpado a sala também. Toda aquela camada de poeira que eles encontraram quando primeiro chegaram à sala havia sumido, e agora estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem. À primeira vista, Harry, Gina e Hermione tomaram um susto, e acharam até que mais alguém havia entrado na sala, mas quando encontraram o bilhetinho de Dobby, respiraram aliviados. O bilhete dizia em letras esforçadas, mas ainda assim difíceis de entender, que Dobby passara por ali, e que deixara os ingredientes, aproveitando para limpar a sala que estava muito suja. Hermione ficara tocada com o gesto, e mais ainda com o fato de ter sido o próprio Dobby quem escrevera o bilhete.

\- Eu e o Harry encontramos isso, e eu tive lendo durante o dia, e eu acho que vai dar pra fazer... – Gina esticou o braço e entregou-lhe o papel onde havia copiado o que encontraram na madrugada anterior. – Isso é... se você achar que vá ajudar, né? – Gina acrescentou incerta.

\- Harry? Tem mais sálvia por aí? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto pegava o papel que Gina lhe oferecera.

\- Tem só isso... – Harry comentou, enquanto entregava para a Hermione o resto de sálvia.

\- Vai vir mais quando entregarem o pedido que eu fiz... Deve vir amanhã. – Hermione disse enquanto jogava o resto de sálvia em sua mistura.

Hermione abriu o papel que Gina lhe oferecera e passou rapidamente os olhos.

\- O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou curiosa e confusa.

\- É de um livro bem antigo. – Gina respondeu. – Esse era um capítulo só sobre Animagia.

\- Mas eu nunca ouvi falar nesses feitiços. Aliás, eles nem tem os moldes de feitiços estabelecidos pela Aritmância... – Hermione acrescentou, provavelmente tomando como base os seus quase três anos de curso.

\- São feitiços antigos. Bem antigos. – Gina esclareceu. – E eu acho que sou capaz de fazê-los, mas claro, não em mim, nem pra mim... Essas são algumas condições da Feitiçaria...

\- Você acha que consegue? – Hermione perguntou entusiasmada e recebeu um balançar de cabeça positivamente como resposta. – Isso iria ser ótimo! Poderia apressar ainda mais o processo!

\- E pressa é o que a gente mais precisa... – Gina comentou abaixando a cabeça, e uma expressão triste tomando conta do seu rosto.

Por todo o tempo, Harry preferiu ficar de fora da conversa das duas meninas e apenas as observava. Hermione se entregava completamente ao trabalho, talvez como forma de não pensar no que estaria acontecendo com o Rony. Já a Gina, ela fazia o contrário. Ela passava longos momentos pensativa e entristecida. E além disso, ela passou a ter uma hesitação em seus atos, que não era comum a ela. Partia o coração vê-la daquela forma, mas Harry nada podia fazer a respeito. Rony e Gina sempre foram muito próximos quando eram menores, e talvez por isso, doesse tanto para a Gina não saber o que se passava.

\- Eu preciso falar com vocês sobre algumas coisas. – Hermione disse, chamando a atenção do Harry e da Gina. – O meu elemento é a água, e eu tenho quase certeza que eu vou ser um animal marinho. Vocês precisam descobrir os elementos de vocês, para terem uma idéia de que animais que vocês vão ser... E, além disso, a gente precisa resolver como é que vai fazer quando a gente chegar a Hogsmeade... A gente não sabe ainda onde que o Rony tá, e talvez a gente precise de tempo pra encontrá-lo.

\- Eu concordo... – Harry disse. – E eu também tive pensando sobre isso, e cheguei à conclusão de que a gente poderia usar a Casa dos Gritos. A entrada dela pelo Salgueiro Lutador tá fechada, mas se a gente tentar entrar por Hogsmeade, talvez a gente consiga acesso e possa ficar por lá enquanto a gente procura pelo Rony.

\- É uma ótima idéia, Harry! – Hermione disse sorrindo e escrevendo rapidamente algo em suas anotações, que a cada hora que passava, aumentava de tamanho.

E assim foram se passando os dias. Aulas no período da manhã, e sessões de planos, pesquisas e poções até tarde da noite. Os ingredientes pedidos por correio-coruja chegaram sem problema algum, e Dobby trazia sempre que podia o restante. Hermione decidiu que eles treinariam mesmo antes da poção estar terminada. A verdade era que a poção ainda demoraria um pouco, e cada dia, cada minuto, era precioso para eles e para o Rony. A única que mostrava algum progresso em treinos sem a poção era a Hermione. Harry esforçava-se, mas seu progresso era mínimo, enquanto que Gina encontrava mais dificuldades ainda em seu caminho. Em contrapartida, a menina dizia que já conseguia fazer o feitiço encontrado no livro, o que precisava agora era aperfeiçoá-lo e ganhar confiança em seu feitiço, porque caso contrário, o tiro poderia sair pela culatra.

Foi uma semana e alguns dias depois do início de seus planos, que Harry e Gina foram chamados a uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, e já logo sabiam que o assunto seria o Rony. Até o presente momento, nenhuma notícia havia chegado ainda, e eles mais a Hermione estavam aflitos e ávidos por notícia. Mais uma vez, Harry e Gina encontravam-se na sala secreta da diretoria. Dumbledore estava com uma expressão grave, e Harry temeu pelo pior. Ele sentiu a mão de Gina na sua, e olhou para a menina que estava preocupada, e tentou sorrir em conforto para ela, mas seu sorriso pareceu falso até para ele mesmo.

\- Finalmente Voldemort nos contatou. – Dumbledore falou com a voz rouca, assim que todos os membros estavam presentes. Alguns sentados, como Harry e Gina, e outros em pé, até andando de um lado para o outro em nervosismo. Que era o caso do Snape. – Eu vou ler pra vocês. – Dumbledore disse, levantando um pergaminho de sua mesa.

"E mais uma vez eu consegui o que queria. Nesse momento presumo que você, Dumbledore, já saiba o que eu quero. Da primeira vez, meu plano concretizou-se em perfeição, mesmo sem o apoio de vocês. Meu objetivo era aniquilar a sexta feiticeira da sétima geração, e isso eu o fiz sem maiores problemas. Usando o mesmo plano agora, tenho em mãos mais uma vez um irmão de uma feiticeira. Dessa vez, a sétima da sétima geração. Quero que ela, e apenas ela, venha a mim. Você não vai querer arriscar o seu garotinho dourado, então Harry Potter ficará para uma próxima chance. Quem eu quero é Ginevra Weasley, e se ela não aparecer, ou vier acompanhada de alguém, pode apostar que o garoto que está em minhas mãos morre. Além disso, tenho certeza que a população de Hogsmeade não apreciaria mais um ataque... E claro, a culpa por isso seria só sua. Pense bem antes de ir contra os meus pedidos, Dumbledore. É muita coisa em jogo pra você, e nada pra mim. Eu só ganho, e você só perde. Em três dias, você receberá o sinal com a minha localização. É bom que a menina compareça. Lord Voldemort."

Vários olhos miraram a Gina depois da leitura de Dumbledore. Ela estava nervosa e agarrava-se à mão de Harry como se sua sanidade dependesse daquilo.

\- E o que se pretende fazer? – Snape perguntou com sua voz oleosa de sempre, mas carregada de cansaço.

\- AH!

Todo mundo passou o olhar da Gina para o Harry, que de repente sentiu uma dor aguda em sua cicatriz, e levou a mão à testa imediatamente. A dor era tanta, que ele nem conseguia enxergar o que se passava na sua frente. Sua cadeira foi arrastada para trás por ele mesmo com seus pés, e Harry abaixou a cabeça, quase a encostando em seus joelhos. Gina na mesma hora levantou-se de sua cadeira e ajoelhou-se do lado do Harry, fazendo-lhe perguntas as quais ele não conseguia compreender. A dor começou a ceder um pouco, e Harry sentiu um alívio enorme, sua visão e audição, começando a voltar ao normal. Nesse instante ele ouviu Gina sussurrar:

\- _Findi angustia_. Sua dor é a minha dor.

Mais ninguém ouvira o que Gina dissera, e Harry olhou espantado para a menina, vendo em sua expressão que realmente parte de sua dor passara para ela.

\- Gina, pára! – Harry disse, sem se preocupar com quem poderia perceber o que Gina estava fazendo. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o Harry, diretamente em seus olhos. Harry não queria que Gina tivesse que sofrer algo que era dele, e que ele tinha que lidar.

Mas mais nenhum comentário foi preciso. Tão de repente como a dor veio, ela cessou, e tanto o Harry quanto a Gina pararam de sentir dor. Harry apertou a mão de Gina que estava na sua – ele nem se lembrava da Gina tê-la pego mais uma vez. – para chamar a sua atenção. A menina fez um movimento silencioso com sua boca que dizia claramente "mais tarde". Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente e pôs sua cadeira de volta no lugar.

\- Isso foi um aviso. – Dumbledore comentou com a voz mais cansada do que nunca. – Voldemort quer nos lembrar que ele ainda tem o controle da situação. E eu não vejo muito o que fazer, a não ser esperar que nos seja dito onde ele está, daqui a três dias, e tentar tirar o Sr. Ronald Weasley de lá. Mas não a qualquer custo. – Dumbledore acrescentou, olhando significativamente para a Gina, e depois para o Harry.

Harry ainda estava pensando na dor que sentira há instantes. Esse era o modo doentio de Voldemort avisar-lhes de que o Rony ainda estava com ele. Harry se sentia enojado com aquilo e imensamente preocupado. O que será que eles fizeram com o Rony para que Harry sentisse sua cicatriz doer daquele jeito? Harry pensou nas várias maneiras possíveis que Voldemort e seus comensais poderiam ter usado para causar dor ao Rony, e se obrigou a parar de pensar nisso imediatamente. Seria muito pior. Agora era hora de se concentrar, terminar aquela reunião e correr até a Hermione para avisá-la do que estava acontecendo. O prazo era três dias. Em três dias eles teriam que terminar tudo o que estavam planejando. Não poderia passar disso, e a dor em sua cicatriz era uma prova e um sinal disso.

\- A verdade é que o plano é dos mais simples. – Dumbledore continuou. – Não temos muito o que fazer. A gente vai esperar o sinal de Voldemort, e eu mais alguns iremos até a localização e tentaremos salvar o máximo de pessoas possível. – Dumbledore disse, provavelmente pensando na ameaça do ataque a Hogsmeade. – Quem estiver disposto a ir, por favor, fique e vamos resolver isso agora. Os outros, por favor, podem voltar às suas atividades.

Dumbledore nem olhava mais para os outros membros da Ordem quando falou por último. Seu tom de voz era de tamanho desânimo e, pela primeira vez, Harry deixou a reunião de bom grado, mesmo sabendo que as discussões que continuariam talvez lhe interessassem.

\- A gente precisa falar com a Hermione. – Gina falou para o Harry depois que os dois deixaram a diretoria.

\- E tem que ser agora. – Harry completou, os dois apressando o passo. Mas ainda havia algo que Harry queria perguntar à Gina. De preferência sem a presença da Hermione, e como a pressa era grande, teria que ser naquele instante mesmo. – Que feitiço foi aquele? – Harry nem precisou especificar. Gina sabia bem do que ele estava falando.

\- É um feitiço que eu tenho pesquisado e aperfeiçoado há algum tempo. – Ela respondeu sem olhar diretamente para o Harry. Continuou andando rápido e olhando para frente. – Eu não sabia se daria certo porque fui eu que fiz, mas naquele instante eu precisava fazer algo.

\- Foi você que fez? – Harry perguntou pasmo e extremamente orgulhoso. – E o que ele faz exatamente? – Harry parou de andar e olhou fixo para a Gina, que acabou por fazer o mesmo.

\- Ao pé da letra, ele diz "dividir dor". E é isso que ele faz. Já faz bastante tempo que eu tô aperfeiçoando esse feitiço. Eu odeio quando a sua cicatriz dói por alguma coisa que o Voldemort faz. Eu odeio quando você acorda com dor, ou então quando você esconde pra todo mundo que tá doendo, achando que todos acreditam. Eu não gosto de ver você sofrer assim, Harry. E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. De que me adianta essa droga dessa feitiçaria que eu nem pedi, se eu não posso usá-la pra ajudar aqueles que eu amo? – Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas, e Harry sabia que ela provavelmente estava falando também do Rony, que acabara de sofrer sabe-se lá o que, e nem ele nem a Gina podiam fazer nada para amenizar essa dor.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Gina. – Harry disse lhe abraçando. – Eu te amo. – Harry aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe os lábios até com certa urgência, numa promessa e esperança de que realmente daria tudo certo.


	51. À Francesa

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Um

À FRANCESA

\- Hermione! – Gina chamou a amiga ofegante devido à pressa que teve em chegar à sala do corredor do terceiro andar e achá-la. – A gente precisa agir, e agir agora!

Hermione olhou exasperada para Gina, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Harry prosseguiu.

\- O Voldemort mandou notícias... E ele quer a Gina em três dias... Isso quer dizer que em três dias o Dumbledore vai tá saindo do castelo em direção a Hogsmeade.

\- E a gente tem que sair antes dele... – Hermione continuou em um sussurro. – Mas a poção não tá pronta... – Ela aumentou o tom de voz, olhando do Harry para a Gina.

\- Então a gente vai ter que dá um jeito sem poção mesmo... – Harry disse olhando fixo para a Hermione. – Lembra do que a gente decidiu? Sobre usar a Casa dos Gritos? Acho que vai ter que ser assim mesmo, Hermione... E eu ainda não tô nem perto de conseguir me transformar... mas você tá...

\- Mas e se não der certo? – Hermione perguntou, em um raro momento de insegurança.

\- É pelo Rony, Mione... – Gina comentou baixinho. – Tem que dá certo...

Hermione respirou fundo, e Harry quase pôde vê-la se decidindo e recuperando a sua confiança. Ele não queria dizer para a amiga que sentira dor em sua cicatriz, e que Rony provavelmente sentira uma dor ainda pior. Harry não acreditava ser o momento para mencionar esse detalhe. Talvez depois que os três estivessem na Casa dos Gritos seria um momento mais oportuno.

\- E o que a gente vai fazer com tudo isso? – Hermione perguntou, apontando para a bagunça que era os vários pergaminhos jogados e ingredientes separados.

\- Larga tudo aí, e quando a gente voltar, a gente resolve... – Gina sugeriu. – De preferência, com o Rony do nosso lado pra ajudar a arrumar tudo isso. – Gina sorriu levemente para a amiga, que retribuiu o gesto.

\- Que horas são, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, assumindo seu lado prático mais uma vez.

\- Nove e trinta e cinco.

\- Bom... então logo vai ser o toque de recolher, e vai tá todo mundo nas suas salas comunais... – Hermione disse, enquanto juntava algumas de suas anotações pessoais. – A gente vai ter que estar fora da Torre da Grifinória até as dez horas, porque a gente já tá crescidinho, e nunca que nós três vamos caber debaixo da sua Capa, Harry...

\- Ok... A gente pode ir agora até à Torre, pegar a capa e o que mais a gente precisar, e voltar pra cá... – Gina complementou enquanto fechava alguns potes com ingredientes para que não estragassem.

\- É isso mesmo que eu estava pensando. – Hermione continuou. – A gente volta pra cá, espera mais um tempo e vai pro lago. Assim ninguém vai ver a gente...

\- Mas e se o Dumbledore tiver colocado alguém de prontidão fora do castelo, ou... sei lá? – Gina perguntou.

\- Eu acho improvável. – Harry respondeu. – Hoje é quarta-feira... nenhum professor vai tá lá fora a altas horas da noite... e os gigantes e os centauros estão mais preocupados com a floresta...

\- Mas sempre tem alguém guardando o lago... – Hermione lembrou Harry e Gina.

Como eles poderiam ter esquecido desse detalhe? Como é que Hermione atravessaria o lago sem que ninguém percebesse, se com certeza haveria alguém, provavelmente escondido, guardando o lago do lado de Hogwarts?

\- Eu posso cuidar disso. – Gina disse obstinada, chamando a atenção do Harry e da Hermione. – Se vocês aparecerem por lá, carregando uma varinha, vão chamar atenção e, talvez, quem estiver guardando o lago não espere pra fazer perguntas... Já se for eu... eu posso aparecer "desarmada", tirar o guarda do seu posto e colocá-lo pra dormir... Nada muito sério... só uma sonequinha de umas quatro horinhas...

\- Com uma condição. – Harry disse sério e com uma expressão que não desse possibilidade de ser contrariado. – Eu vou ficar escondido com a Capa, e vou estar perto de você. Se acontecer qualquer coisa...

\- Tudo bem... – Gina disse, aceitando os termos.

\- Ok... Então agora a gente vai pra Torre da Grifinória, pegar tudo o que for preciso. O mínimo de volume possível, mas a gente tem que lembrar que pode passar mais de um dia por lá, então seria interessante se a gente passasse pela cozinha pra pegar comida... – Hermione continuou com os planos.

\- Tá... então vamos fazer isso agora... porque o tempo tá passando, e logo os monitores vão estar pondo todo mundo pra dentro das salas comunais. Por falar nisso... – Gina interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, olhando fixo para a Hermione.

\- Eles vão ter que se virar sem mim... – Hermione respondeu séria. – Eu sei que vai ser estranho e suspeito, mas... Isso aqui é muito mais importante que pôr o pessoal pra dentro da sala comunal!

\- Vamos, então... – Harry disse, abrindo a porta e a fechando depois que Gina e Hermione passaram por ela.

Os três fizeram como planejado, inclusive passando pela cozinha e dizendo ao Dobby o que fariam, que ficou muito feliz ao saber que o _Wheezy_ do Harry voltaria para Hogwarts. Harry, Gina e Hermione aguardaram o relógio assinalar uma da manhã, antes de saírem mais uma vez da sala secreta no terceiro andar, dessa vez em definitivo.

\- Aonde vocês tão indo? – Hermione sussurrou, quando Harry e Gina tomaram caminho para a porta do Salão Principal.

\- E você quer que a gente saia por onde? – Harry perguntou confuso, mantendo o mesmo tom de sussurro que Hermione usou.

\- E se tiver alguém guardando a porta principal? – Hermione redargüiu, re-arrumando a mochila que estava em suas costas com algumas das coisas que estavam levando.

\- Mas eu nunca soube de ninguém guardando a porta... – Gina argumentou, olhando para o Harry, como que em confirmação de sua memória.

Harry não havia pensado nisso. Ele realmente não lembrava de ter ninguém guardando o portão principal. Hogwarts já tinha um enorme esquema de segurança que envolvia magia para guardar o castelo, mas como a situação era extraordinária, talvez algumas medidas tivessem sido mudadas. Nunca ficava também ninguém no lago, mas agora já era de conhecimento que teria alguém ali... Mesmo Harry não lembrando de nenhuma ocasião em que lhe tenha sido dito que havia alguém guardando a entrada, seria melhor prevenir e evitar a porta principal.

\- E o que você sugere, então? – Harry perguntou, voltando-se para a Hermione. – A janela?

\- Exatamente! – A menina sorriu brilhantemente.

\- Mas as janelas ficam trancadas durante a noite! – Harry comentou confuso. – Pelo menos as daqui debaixo ficam...

\- E você tem a melhor bruxa da geração e uma feiticeira do seu lado... – Gina disse, sorrindo para o Harry. – Alguma dúvida de que a gente consiga abrir uma simples janela?

Harry sorriu de volta, sem graça, e sentiu-se corar ligeiramente pela sua falta de atenção. Claro que eles conseguiriam abrir "uma simples janela". Em seu primeiro ano, Hermione já abria portas trancadas sem dificuldade nenhuma... com onze anos... Até parece que ela não conseguiria abrir uma janela.

Os três se dirigiram à lateral direita do castelo, que era mais "escondida" que a esquerda. Havia bastantes árvores naquele lado, e no escuro, se houvesse alguém os vendo, talvez eles pudessem passar despercebidos. A janela era um pouco mais alta que o padrão, mas nada que uma "ajudazinha" mágica não pudesse fazer para que nenhum deles se machucasse.

\- _Ajotamora_! – Hermione exclamou, com não mais que um sussurro, e sem erro, a janela se abriu, fazendo um pouco mais de barulho que ela fizera.

\- Nunca tinha ouvido esse feitiço... – Gina disse especulativa.

\- E o que você teria usado? – Hermione perguntou, obviamente interessada.

\- _Aperturae Apertus_.

\- Garotas! – Harry chamou a atenção das duas. – Mais tarde seria uma boa hora pra vocês ficarem trocando feitiços, mas agora a gente tem que se mandar daqui!

\- Tá certo. – Gina respondeu sem graça, a escuridão cobrindo a provável vermelhidão de suas bochechas.

\- Você vai primeiro, Harry. – Hermione instruiu. – Aí quando você estiver lá embaixo, você ajuda a Gina a descer, e eu fico aqui até vocês voltarem e dizer que tá tudo certo. Certo?

\- E eu que me ferre com essa altura toda né?! – Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Ah... Harry... vai dizer que você nunca fez isso quando era moleque?! – Hermione redargüiu. – E também... você não vai correr riscos... "Mobilicorpus" existe pra isso também, viu?

\- Pra fugir de Hogwarts na calada da noite? – Harry perguntou irônico, enquanto sentava no parapeito da janela. – Você tem umas idéias interessantes sobre uso de feitiços, Mione...

\- Ah... cala a boca, Harry! – Hermione disse sem graça e sem muita intenção de dureza em suas palavras. – Quem vai fazer as honras, Gi? Eu ou você? – Hermione voltou-se para a Gina, com um sorriso maroto no rosto e sua varinha nas mãos de forma ameaçadora.

\- Eu por acaso deveria me preocupar com o que vocês duas vão fazer comigo? – Harry perguntou, virando ligeiramente a sua cabeça, para olhar para as duas meninas de frente.

\- Claro que não, Harry! – Gina disse com um sorriso extremamente doce e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios.

Não estava tão frio quanto Harry esperava, e ele esperava que isso fosse um bom presságio... Pelo menos ele não teria que entrar na água do lago, que essa sim deveria estar bem gelada.

\- Tá bom vai... deixa disso. – Hermione disse enquanto Gina afastava-se de Harry. – Pode deixar que eu faço o trabalho sujo... _Mobilicorpus_!

\- Uou! Calma aí, Mione! – Harry disse enquanto sentia seu corpo levitar e, aos poucos, descer em direção ao solo. – Pode parar, Mione. – Harry disse quando chegou a uma distância segura do solo, a qual ele poderia pular sem mais problemas.

\- Pode vir, Gina! – Harry anunciou quando chegou em terra firme.

\- Se você me deixar cair, Harry, eu juro que...

Gina se sentou no parapeito e olhou para a Hermione significativamente, provavelmente pedindo a ajuda dela também. Harry riu baixinho, e logo Gina estava com ele. Hermione mandou a Capa de Invisibilidade para eles, e antes que Harry a vestisse, ele virou Gina de frente para si e sussurrou:

\- Tenha cuidado... por favor!

Gina sorriu levemente e abraçou o Harry.

\- Pode deixar! Nada vai dar errado.


	52. A Transformação de Hermione

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Dois

A TRANSFORMAÇÃO DE HERMIONE

Gina e Harry não precisaram andar muito para serem encontrados. Ou melhor, a Gina ser encontrada, já que Harry estava devidamente escondido pela Capa de Invisibilidade do seu pai. A grande surpresa foi quem os encontrou. A primeira visão foi de um grande cachorro preto, caminhando na direção dos dois, que a princípio, devido à escuridão, acreditou-se ser o Canino. Mas com a proximidade, logo o cachorro pôde ser reconhecido como Almofadinhas, que não demorou muito a se transformar, logo que se encontrou de frente para a Gina.

\- Sirius? – Gina perguntou, completamente pega de surpresa.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sirius Black perguntou com muita desconfiança em sua voz e indo direto ao assunto.

Gina não respondeu, ainda tentando lidar com a surpresa. Como Harry, ela não devia estar esperando que logo Sirius fosse quem estaria guardando o lago. Harry reconheceu muita incerteza e culpa em seu rosto e chegou à conclusão de que ela deveria estar pensando se deveria ou não seguir como planejado, depois de saber que a vítima seria o padrinho do Harry.

\- Ok... – Sirius continuou, não obtendo resposta. – Já que você não quer falar, quem sabe o Harry não tenha algo a dizer? – Sirius perguntou, puxando a Capa do Harry e tornando-o visível.

\- Como...? – Gina virou-se confusa para o Harry, que se sentia igualmente incerto de como o seu padrinho sabia que ele, Harry, estava ali.

\- Eu farejei vocês dois a uma boa distância daqui. – Sirius explicou, ainda com a expressão dura.

Harry teve vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede. Ele estragou tudo seguindo Gina! Também, como ele poderia adivinhar que quem estaria de olho no que se passava seria um cachorro? Ainda mais... seu padrinho?!

\- Se é assim que vocês querem, – Sirius estava começando a ficar aborrecido com o tratamento de silêncio. – então vamos acabar com as charadinhas. Eu sei muito bem o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, e-

\- Sirius... – Gina o interrompeu, chamando sua atenção. – Eu realmente sinto muito, mas a gente não pode arriscar ser pego... _Dante Dormire_!

Sirius olhou confuso para a Gina, bocejou, e em menos de dois segundos, já estava dormindo. Harry olhou para a Gina e notou que seus olhos estavam úmidos, e que sua expressão ainda carregava culpa. O próprio Harry não se sentia bem com o que Gina tivera que fazer, mas como ela mesma dissera, foi algo que teve que ser feito. O Rony dependia deles.

\- Vem cá... – Harry disse, abraçando a Gina. – Você não tem culpa. A gente precisa achar o Rony, e o Sirius impediria a gente com certeza. Você fez a coisa certa.

\- É... mas eu me sinto um lixo por isso... – Gina disse, olhando para o corpo do Sirius, deitado de qualquer jeito no chão.

\- Vamos chamar a Mione e continuar o que a gente veio fazer... – Harry propôs, enquanto pegava a sua Capa de volta, que ficara no chão. Gina abaixou-se, sussurrou algo no ouvido do Sirius, o qual Harry não pôde ouvir, e concedeu em ir atrás da Hermione.

Logo os dois já haviam ajudado Hermione a descer, e os três juntos se direcionaram ao Salgueiro Lutador. Hermione perguntou como foi com o guarda, e quando os dois explicaram quem era que guardava o lago, Hermione exprimiu o mesmo choque.

\- O Sirius? E o que você usou pra "distrai-lo"? – Hermione perguntou com eufemismo, provavelmente já sabendo que Gina não gostara nem um pouco do que tivera que fazer.

\- Eu fiz o que a gente tinha planejado... – Gina respondeu. – Usei um feitiço que vai fazê-lo dormir por umas quatro horas...

\- Por que você não usou "Petrificus Totalis"? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

\- Porque eu não queria arriscar que ele ficasse tempo demais desacordado... é sempre um risco. Como é que eu ia saber quando alguém apareceria para usar "Inevarte" nele? – Gina respondeu enquanto os três chegavam ao salgueiro. – Por que a gente tá aqui, Mione? – Gina perguntou. – Eu pensei que essa entrada estivesse trancada.

\- E tá... – Hermione respondeu. – Mas não custa nada tentar abri-la. E além do que, eu preciso analisá-la melhor se eu tiver que abrir pelo outro lado...

\- Algum sucesso? – Harry perguntou, depois que Hermione tentou alguns feitiços para reativar a saída secreta do Salgueiro Lutador.

\- Não... – Hermione disse derrotada. – Eu precisaria saber qual foi o feitiço que o Dumbledore usou, para fazer o contra-feitiço... mas isso poderia levar dias, e tempo é uma coisa que a gente não tem...

\- Então você tá preparada pra atravessar o lago? – Gina perguntou com um pequeno sorriso em incentivo.

\- Teoricamente, sim... – Hermione respondeu, os três se afastando do salgueiro gigante. – Tudo que tinha que ser feito, eu fiz... todos os meus treinos deram certo. Mas por ser um animal marinho, eu vou precisar estar na água pra prova final... e espero que dê certo... eu realmente espero que eu não falhe.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Mione. – Gina comentou, mostrando mais confiança do que provavelmente sentia. – Você não é a melhor aluna em Transfiguração à toa. Nem a melhor bruxa da nossa geração só pra exibir notas altas. Você tem um enorme potencial, e a gente acredita em você.

A expressão da Hermione era de enorme gratidão enquanto os três se aproximavam do lago. Era evidente que ela estava nervosa, mas a sua determinação vencia qualquer insegurança que poderia vir a atrapalhá-la.

\- Segura isso pra mim, Harry. – Hermione disse, entregando-lhe a sacola que ela estava carregando com as coisas que eles decidiram levar. Separando apenas a sua varinha, que ela pôs no bolso interno de suas vestes.

A menina se aproximou do lago e entrou de sapato e tudo na parte rasa, que batia, mais ou menos, em suas canelas. Andou um pouco e parou quando a água estava na sua cintura. Ela deveria estar morrendo de frio, mas não se abalou com isso.

\- Boa sorte. – Gina sussurrou, e Harry fez o mesmo.

Hermione, concentrada, provavelmente nem ouviu o que os dois disseram. A expressão facial dela era de completa alienação com o que acontecia à sua volta. Era como se ela estivesse olhando para dentro de si mesma. E Harry, que já treinara várias vezes junto com a Hermione, sabia que era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo. O mais importante que se precisava fazer, ainda mais se fosse a primeira vez em que se transformasse, era concentrar-se integralmente em si mesmo. Era ter consciência de cada célula do seu corpo, e senti-las transformando-se, uma a uma. Os poucos progressos que Harry tivera com transformações foram em partes isoladas de seu corpo. Uma pequena mudança de cor em sua mão, uma ligeira diminuída no tamanho de suas pernas. Foram, basicamente, apenas um pequeno melhoramento dos progressos que ele já conseguira no começo do ano letivo ao lado do Rony. Quem impressionava mesmo era a Hermione. Não havia dúvidas de que ela realmente era a melhor no que fazia. Ela começou do zero, e ainda assim, conseguira bem mais em uma semana do que Harry conseguiria em um ano.

Hermione permaneceu um bom tempo no lago. A sua expressão começava a revelar um pouco de frustração. Ela já conseguira mudar seus braços e seu tronco, mas não conseguiu manter, e a cada vez que ela tentava novamente, ela ficava mais apreensiva.

Gina afastou-se de Harry e aproximou-se da beirada do lago, chamando a Hermione. A menina, que já estava perdendo a sua concentração, virou-se para a amiga.

\- Mione, você não pode perder a confiança. Meu irmão depende de você! Aqui vai uma ajudazinha minha na concentração e confiança: _Concentratus Confidus_.

Gina deu as costas para a amiga e voltou para o lado do Harry.

\- O que foi isso? – Ele perguntou com sussurros, para não atrapalhar Hermione.

\- Nada! – Gina respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

\- Como assim, "nada"? – Harry virou-se para a Hermione e percebeu que ela estava deveras mais concentrada, e que seja lá o que Gina tinha feito, estava dando certo, já que Hermione estava se transformando na frente de seus olhos. – Olha lá! – Harry apontou para a Hermione.

Gina riu baixinho e, ainda olhando para a Hermione, acompanhando sua transformação, ela explicou:

\- Eu nem sei o que eu falei pra ela... Eu inventei um feitiço qualquer, que nem funciona! Eu sei que a Mione é capaz. Ela não precisa de feitiço nenhum pra ajudá-la... ela só tava precisando de um empurrãozinho.

\- Você é brilhante, Gina! – Harry disse, enquanto passava a o braço nos ombros da Gina, e os dois assistiam maravilhados à transformação da Hermione.

Ao poucos, todo o corpo da Hermione foi tomando uma tonalidade acinzentada. Seu corpo se esticou, dando-lhe algumas dezenas de centímetros a mais, e os seus braços grudaram de tal forma em seu corpo, que acabaram por sumir. Seu rosto esticou-se para frente, e sua boca e nariz mesclaram-se. Suas costas criaram uma crista, suas pernas se juntaram, e seus pés tomaram forma de rabo de peixe. Hermione – que já nem aparentava mais a menina que eles conheciam – caiu de todo na água e, quando voltou à superfície, Harry e Gina viram apenas um golfinho com a cabeça para fora da água, e numa parte do lago que era muito mais funda. O golfinho jogou água com o rabo e saiu nadando em direção a Hogsmeade.

\- Eu não sei, mas... – Harry voltou-se para a Gina, especulando. – eu nunca imaginei a Hermione como um animal tão alegre quanto os golfinhos...

\- É... mas os golfinhos são os animais mais inteligentes que existe. Se o elemento dela é água, que outro animal, a gente poderia esperar da Mione? – Gina perguntou sorrindo.

Harry sorriu de volta e sentiu um peso enorme se levantar de seus ombros. As coisas estavam dando certo! Logo Hermione chegaria a Hogsmeade, iria à Casa dos Gritos e abriria a entrada do Salgueiro Lutador para eles. E finalmente, os três poderiam ir atrás do Rony.

\- Harry... empresta a sacola? Tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer antes da gente deixar de vez o castelo.

Harry entregou-lhe a sacola, e Gina pegou um dos cobertores que eles estavam levando. Por ser primavera, não estava tão frio, e eles não sentiram necessidade de levar muitas roupas quentes. Mas como eles provavelmente passariam a noite lá, resolveram prevenir, levando cobertores.

\- O que você vai fazer com isso? – Harry perguntou curioso, seguindo-a, quando Gina começou a andar.

\- Eu vou levar pro Sirius. Não sei se vai fazer frio...

\- Eu tava pensando sobre isso... – Harry comentou. – Acho que a gente vai ter que mover ele dali. Qualquer um pode passar e reconhecê-lo. E acho que Sirius Black, desmaiado em Hogwarts, não seria uma notícia muito bem-vinda pra quem não sabe da inocência dele. Ainda mais se for no mesmo dia que eu desapareço do castelo...

\- Você tem razão, Harry! – Gina olhou alarmada para ele. – Por pouco a gente não piora ainda mais a situação do Sirius! Eu acho que ele ainda acorda antes do amanhecer, mas mesmo assim... é um risco deixar ele lá... – Gina permaneceu um tempo em silêncio e depois continuou. – Talvez a gente pudesse levá-lo pra cabana do Hagrid! Não vamos deixar ele dentro da cabana, porque o Hagrid poderia acordar, mas a gente pode movê-lo até perto da cabana, e quando o Hagrid acordar, ele com certeza vai ver o Sirius. Se ele não acordar antes disso, isso é...

\- Boa idéia... – Harry concordou, e os dois foram até onde o corpo de Sirius continuava deitado, dormindo Era provável que nem um terremoto fosse capaz de acordá-lo, de tão pesado que estava o seu sono.

Os dois gastaram certo tempo, levando Sirius com "Mobilicorpus" até a cabana do Hagrid, tomando o máximo de cuidado. Era estranho ver o seu padrinho assim... dormindo sem acordar... Ele não estava petrificado, mas ainda assim, Harry sentiu um nó na garganta com a imobilidade de Sirius. Seu padrinho volta e meia se envolvia em algo perigoso e corria muitos riscos. Harry não queria nunca ter que ver seu padrinho assim estático, mas sabendo que nunca acordaria.

Chegando ao destino, os dois deixaram Sirius delicadamente no chão, e Gina o cobriu com o cobertor que separara. Com a consciência pesada, eles deixaram a cabana do Hagrid e voltaram ao Salgueiro Lutador, para esperar por Hermione, que provavelmente ainda demoraria um pouco. Mas os três já estavam bem mais perto de conseguir chegar ao Rony. E a cada passo dado, a esperança de encontrar o melhor amigo, o irmão e o namorado são e salvo aumentava, e a força para isso crescia junto.


	53. O Sonho

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Três

O SONHO

\- Por que será que tá demorando tanto? – Gina perguntou aflita, olhando mais uma vez que horas eram no relógio do Harry.

Ele próprio estava começando a ficar preocupado. Hermione estava demorando em demasiado, e Harry começava a se perguntar se algo de errado havia acontecido com a amiga. Mas a preocupação acabaria com o movimento que o salgueiro começou a ter, e quando finalmente a passagem se abriu, Harry respirou aliviado. Hermione conseguira! Ela atravessara o lago, andara por Hogsmeade até a Casa dos Gritos, e de alguma forma, conseguira abrir a passagem, que pelo menos por fora, estava inacessível.

\- Desculpa a demora... – Hermione disse, enquanto dava-lhes acesso. – É que demorou um pouco até eu entender como que abria por dentro...

\- Tudo bem... – Gina respondeu, entrando, sendo logo seguida por Harry. – É que a gente tava começando a ficar preocupado. Como é que foi a transformação? Me conta!

Gina estava ansiosa, e Harry, para ser sincero, também estava bem curioso sobre a transformação da Hermione.

\- Foi ótimo! Maravilhoso! – Hermione respondeu entusiasmadíssima. – Inclusive, eu queria te agradecer por aquele feitiço que você fez. Ajudou muito!

\- Mione... eu não te ajudei em nada. – Gina redargüiu, e antes que Hermione pudesse contrariar, ela continuou. – Você fez tudo sozinha. Aquele feitiço nem existe... _Você_ se concentrou, e _você_ conseguiu. O mérito é só seu.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso, ligeiramente sem graça, e Harry suspeitava que, escondida pela escuridão, Hermione havia até ficado vermelha. Os três continuaram andando, e logo estavam na casa. Tudo continuava exatamente como Harry recordava. Provavelmente pelo não uso desde que Dumbledore fechou o local.

\- O que a gente faz agora? – Harry perguntou, largando a sacola que ele estava carregando no chão.

\- Agora a gente dorme por umas três horinhas... – Hermione disse bocejando. – Vocês não têm idéia o quão exaustivo é a primeira transformação... eu tô quebrada. – Hermione estendeu um cobertor enorme no chão e deitou ali mesmo.

\- Mas não pode ser por muito tempo... tem que ser só umas três horinhas mesmo... – Harry disse olhando para Gina, e recebendo um olhar confuso da Hermione.

\- Eu e o Harry estivemos conversando enquanto te esperávamos... – Gina explicou, olhando para a Hermione. – E a gente tava pensando que a primeira coisa que o Sirius vai fazer quando acordar é vir atrás da gente... e de um jeito ou de outro, ele vai encontrar a gente...

\- Vocês tem razão... – Hermione disse bocejando mais uma vez. – Mas é que eu tô com tanto sono... – Hermione foi se acomodando melhor, usou a sacola de travesseiro, foi fechando os olhos lentamente, e em questão de segundos, já estava dormindo.

\- É melhor deixar ela dormir mesmo... – Harry falou para Gina com um sussurro. – Já são quase duas e meia, e nessa escuridão toda, a gente nunca vai conseguir encontrar o Rony... Você devia dormir também... – Harry sugeriu.

\- E você também... – Gina respondeu.

\- É melhor um de nós ficar acordado pra gente não perder a hora. – Harry constatou. – Pode deixar que eu fico.

\- Então vamos ficar nós dois. – Gina disse convicta. – Eu não vou te deixar sozinho...

Harry sorriu em agradecimento e trouxe Gina para perto de si, abraçando-a e acariciando seus cabelos.

\- Você tem idéia do que a gente está prestes a fazer, Gina? – Harry perguntou, ainda com sussurros. Mesmo se o motivo não fosse para não acordar a Hermione, ainda assim o clima não pediria vozes altas. – É muito sério o risco que a gente vai correr, e eu não quero que nada aconteça a você...

\- Eu também não quero que nada aconteça a você, Harry... – Gina respondeu no mesmo tom. – Mas parece que o perigo te procura, te chama... Eu tô sempre preocupada contigo, Harry, sempre temendo que algo possa acontecer, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito. Pelo menos dessa vez, eu vou estar do teu lado e, talvez, até possa ajudar a salvar o Rony...

\- Mas é muito mais sério que isso, Gina... – Harry argumentou. – A gente tá quebrando inúmeras regras fugindo desse jeito. O Dumbledore vai ficar mais que furioso... E talvez, dessa vez, seja o limite dele com relação às minhas escapadas às regras...

\- Eu tenho plena consciência disso. – Gina disse séria. – Eu nunca faria algo pelo simples momento. Eu sei os riscos que eu corro, Harry. Mas dessa vez, os fins justificam os meios.

Harry e Gina permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ela, provavelmente, pensando pelas mesmas linhas que ele. Essas horas demarcadas como de descanso foram gastas ponderando o que acontecera até o momento. Eles tinham dado um passo enorme. Já estavam fora do castelo, e tinham acesso a toda Hogsmeade para procurar pelo Rony. Sorte que o vilarejo não passava disso: um vilarejo; e que eles não teriam muitos problemas com extensão de procura. Mas ainda assim, as repercussões poderiam ser diversas. Desde uma bronca, até expulsão, ou mesmo a morte. Talvez para a Hermione essa não seria a ordem de prioridade, mas isso era outra história, da qual Harry lembrava-se com carinho, cada vez que pensava em seus primeiros meses de amizade com Rony e Hermione.

Dessa vez, Rony estava à mercê de Comensais da Morte, Gina era o objetivo de Voldemort, e ele e Hermione estavam indo bem de encontro a essa situação. Harry não estava bem certo o que esperar do que estava por vir, mas também, quando foi para salvar a Gina da Câmara Secreta, ele igualmente não sabia o que poderia se passar. A única diferença daquela primeira situação era é que, dessa vez, o Voldemort tinha anos de experiência nas costas e muito mais conhecimento. O jovem Tom Riddle tinha apenas a ambição de vir a ser Voldemort. O que, para ser sincero, já era uma diferença extremamente considerável.

\- O que é isso, Harry? – Gina perguntou, levantando-se de seu abraço e se direcionando à parede oposta a ele.

Harry a seguiu e observou interessado quando Gina sussurrou "Fiat Lux", e uma luz de brilho médio iluminou a parede pela qual Gina mostrava interesse. Logo ele entendeu o que chamara a atenção da menina. Era um pentagrama marcado na parede, envolvido em um círculo. Na ponta de cima da estrela, não havia nada escrito, mas em todas as outras quatro havia. E seguia: "2 - Terra: Verdade.", na ponta do lado esquerdo do Harry. "3 - Ar: Amor.", na ponta direita. "4 - Água: Sabedoria" na ponta inferior esquerda. E finalmente, "5 - Fogo: Conhecimento" na ponta inferior direita. Harry não se lembrava de ter visto essa figura quando estivera pela primeira vez na Casa dos Gritos, mas também, para ser sincero, ele não estava prestando muita atenção às paredes. Ele estava mesmo era integrado no que se passava sobre Sirius Black. A parede era a última de suas preocupações.

\- Eu não tenho nem idéia do que isso seja... – Harry lembrou de responder à pergunta de Gina.

\- Parece que já está aqui há bastante tempo... – Gina comentou, passando a mão sobre o símbolo. Muita poeira saiu em seu dedo.

\- Não deve ser nada demais... É melhor a gente acordar a Hermione que já está na hora. – Harry sugeriu, olhando o relógio e percebendo que realmente as horas já haviam passado.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso... – Gina disse e se direcionou à sua amiga, que não gostou nem um pouco de ser acordada com tão pouco tempo de descanso.

\- Eu tive um sonho estranho... – Hermione comentou, enquanto acordava melhor. – Foi com o Rony... Tinham lançado maldição _Cruciatus_ nele, e ele sofria demais... – Hermione abraçou a si mesma, tremendo. De frio ou de medo, era uma coisa que Harry não podia definir. – Ele tava em uma daquelas cavernas que o Sirius te encontrou uma vez. Lembra, Harry? Não era exatamente a mesma, mas eu tenho certeza que era naquela área...

Gina olhou com os olhos arregalados para o Harry, e ele entendeu na mesma hora o espanto da menina. O Rony realmente havia sofrido o imperdoável. Harry sentira sua cicatriz doer na última reunião da Ordem da Fênix, e o Dumbledore disse que aquilo era um "aviso" do Voldemort. A Hermione não poderia ter "visto" isso em seu sonho... poderia?

\- Mione... – Gina voltou sua atenção para a amiga. – Você saberia... identificar essa caverna?

\- Se eu tivesse nela, eu saberia dizer qual é, mas assim de fora, eu não tenho nem idéia... Eu só estive lá uma vez... – Hermione disse baixinho. – Mas por que a curiosidade?

\- Porque você pode ter sonhado com a localização dele, Mione... A gente pode descobrir onde ele tá, seguindo o seu sonho... – Harry respondeu, nutrindo esperança.

\- Harry, você sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre Adivinhação! – Hermione falou, com aquele tom de repreensão que só ela e a professora McGonagall eram capazes de ter. – É tudo um monte de besteir-

\- Mas você não tá entendendo, Mione! – Gina interrompeu a amiga. – O Rony realmente sofreu "Cruccio" como no seu sonho. Isso aconteceu há apenas algumas horas!

\- E como é que você sabe disso? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

\- O Harry sentiu dor na cicatriz durante a reunião... – Gina respondeu, voltando sua atenção para o Harry, com olhos que pareciam pedir desculpas.

\- E vocês não me falaram nada? – Hermione perguntou, ligeiramente exaltada.

\- Eu achei que seria melhor deixar você saber só depois da sua transformação... – Harry se explicou. – Isso seria só mais pressão em cima de você, e a gente precisava deixar o castelo o mais cedo possível.

\- E por isso, vocês acham que o Rony pode estar naquelas cavernas? – Hermione perguntou, ainda muito duvidosa.

\- É uma possibilidade, Mione... – Gina foi quem respondeu. – Além do que, a gente teria que começar a procurar por algum lugar, não é mesmo? Por que não as cavernas?

\- Tá certo... – Hermione concedeu e guardou o cobertor de volta na sacola. – Mas então é melhor a gente ir enquanto ainda tá escuro. Aquelas passagens são muito íngremes e de difícil acesso. Se eles realmente estiverem lá, eles vão ver a gente facilmente.

\- Então não vamos gastar mais tempo... – Harry concordou, direcionando-se para a porta.

As duas meninas o seguiram e deixaram a casa, mas antes que eles pudessem continuar, Hermione parou em frente à porta e começou a dizer alguns feitiços para trancar a porta mais uma vez.

\- Vocês não acreditam quantos feitiços tinham pra trancar essa porta... – Hermione comentou entre um feitiço e outro. – Levei um tempão só pra dizer o contra-feitiço de todos eles.

Harry até podia acreditar. A última coisa que Dumbledore iria querer era um lobisomem solto pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade durante as transformações de Remo Lupin. Ele tinha que garantir que a porta estivesse bem trancada para evitar acidentes. Sorte que Hermione parecia ter decorado todos os livros de feitiços que ela encontrava pela frente. Se dependesse dele mesmo, Harry não seria capaz de passar do "Alohamora" para abrir a porta.

Harry, Gina e Hermione caminharam em silêncio até o pé do morro, para onde uma vez Rony, Harry e Hermione foram guiados por Sirius Black em sua forma de Almofadinhas. Ainda era muito cedo para ter gente que não estivesse dormindo e perambulando pelo vilarejo. E a isso, os três eram muito gratos. Eles estavam sem o uniforme de Hogwarts para não darem muita bandeira, mas ainda assim, três adolescentes andando no meio da madrugada pelas ruas do vilarejo já seria "bandeira" suficiente.

\- Preparadas? – Harry perguntou quando os três chegaram ao pé do morro e olharam a subida íngreme que lhes aguardavam.

\- É agora ou nunca... – Gina sussurrou. – O Rony tem que estar aqui.


	54. Animal Guia

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Quatro

ANIMAL-GUIA

A escalada era exatamente como Harry se lembrava: exaustiva. As horas de sono não dormido estavam começando a pesar muito mais do que ele esperava, e talvez também a antecipação pelo que estava por vir também fosse um fator de cansaço. Em alguns minutos ou horas muita coisa seria resolvida, e Harry não sabia se ser realista era a visão otimista ou a pessimista.

\- Gina! – Hermione exclamou, segurando o braço da menina, quando ela pisou em falso e escorregou, quase caindo.

\- Tá tudo bem... – Gina assegurou Hermione e Harry, que na mesma hora que ouviu o grito, correu para o lado dela. – Eu só escorreguei, mas já tô bem...

\- Então, por favor, presta mais atenção, porque o que a gente menos precisa agora é ter que chamar por socorro. – Hermione não tinha a intenção de soar tão severa, mas as suas palavras o eram, e Harry percebeu pelo olhar de Gina, que ela se magoara levemente.

Pelo resto do caminho, Harry tentou não pensar muito no que aconteceria, mas foi inevitável. Visões do Voldemort, seus Comensais da Morte e do Rony não deixavam sua cabeça, e a ansiedade era o pior. Como ele próprio havia dito para a Gina há algumas horas, as conseqüências poderiam ser diversas. É claro que ele esperava pela melhor: que o Rony voltasse são e salvo, e que ninguém se ferisse. Mas talvez... talvez fosse pedir demais. Em seus primeiros encontros com o Voldemort, nada de mais grave acontecera, mas em seu último encontro... A história não foi exatamente um conto de fadas. As pessoas não viveram felizes para sempre, e o vilão não foi derrotado. Pelo contrário. Um inocente é que foi vítima, e pagou com a vida por estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Cedrico Diggory morreu porque entrou no caminho entre o Voldemort e o Harry. E Harry rezava com todas as forças que o Rony não estivesse no mesmo caso, e que seu futuro não fosse o mesmo que o do Cedrico.

Harry lembrou-se do começo do ano, quando Gina chorava por ter perdido sua melhor amiga. Naquela ocasião, ele se pegou pensando o que faria se perdesse um de seus melhores amigos, e chegou à conclusão de que seria impossível manter-se são se algo acontecesse. Agora o risco era real. Ele realmente corria o risco de perder Rony. O seu melhor amigo desde as primeiras horas que se conheceram, há quase cinco anos. Os cinco anos mais importantes da vida de Harry e que, com certeza, não seriam os mesmos sem o melhor amigo ao seu lado. Um nó formou-se na garganta de Harry, e ele tentou pela milionésima vez afastar essa linha de pensamento de sua cabeça. Não tendo sucesso, ele percebeu que não adiantaria afastá-los. De qualquer jeito, em pouco tempo, esses pensamentos poderiam tornar-se realidade, e aí... aí não teria como fugir.

\- AAAAHHHHH! – Harry sentiu uma dor absurda em sua cicatriz e caiu de joelhos na mesma hora.

Era a mesma dor que ele sentira na reunião da Ordem, e como naquela ocasião, ele ouviu um sussurro: "Findi Angustia". A dor foi diminuindo levemente e, com isso, os sentidos de Harry foram voltando, e ele sabia que Gina dividia a sua dor.

\- É o que eu tô pensando? – Hermione perguntou numa mistura de aflição, preocupação e antecipação.

\- Provavelmente... – Gina respondeu. – Mas não é só isso... – Ao receber olhares confusos de Harry e Hermione, a menina resolveu elaborar melhor. – O Voldemort sabe que eu tô aqui. Assim como eu sinto a presença dele, ele sente a minha...

A dor estava diminuindo e sua cicatriz estava voltando ao normal; Harry sabia que com a Gina, o mesmo devia estar acontecendo.

\- Como assim, você "sente"? – Hermione perguntou perplexa, dando voz a uma pergunta que Harry também queria fazer.

\- Eu não sei explicar direito, mas acontece a mesma coisa quando o Dumbledore, por exemplo, está por perto. É como se algo me alertasse que ele estivesse nas proximidades, eu não sei dizer exatamente onde, mas sei que ele está. – Gina respondeu. – Uma vez eu perguntei isso ao Dumbledore, e ele disse que uma assinatura mágica forte, e principalmente consolidada na maioria das vezes com a experiência, pode ser sentida por outros bruxos mais sensíveis a isso. No meu caso, provavelmente é a feitiçaria... Mas vamos deixar isso pra outra hora... – Gina disse, demonstrando exasperação. – O que a gente precisa agora é correr... A gente já sabe que o Voldemort tá aqui, e que o Rony muito provavelmente está com ele...

Harry ouviu as palavras de Gina, e um senso de desespero foi crescendo dentro dele. Ele precisava fazer algo. E tinha que ser imediatamente. Chegarem os três, sem mais nem menos, com toda a tranqüilidade, não daria certo nunca, e Harry sabia muito bem disso. Além do que, Harry sentia um tom de urgência na dor que ele acabara de sentir. Talvez pela maior proximidade, Harry não sabia o exato motivo, mas do que ele tinha certeza era de que o Rony precisava muito mais dele agora do que há algumas horas. De repente, algo lhe veio à cabeça. Algo extremamente arriscado e perigoso, mas muito melhor que continuar o caminho que, com certeza, entregaria ao Voldemort mais três prisioneiros.

\- Gina? Lembra daquele livro com feitiços antigos que a gente achou sobre Animagia? – Gina balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo e franziu a testa. Provavelmente ela já tinha uma suspeita do que Harry lhe pediria. – Você disse que seria capaz de fazer um deles, e eu quero que você faça.

\- Mas, Harry... – Gina tentou argumentar. – Pra quê? A Hermione já conseguiu se transformar, e a forma animal dela não nos ajudaria em nada nesse momento! – Gina olhou desconfiada para o Harry, e ele sabia que Gina entendera o que ele queria.

\- Eu tô falando de mim, Gi. Eu quero que você lance o feitiço em mim. Eu quero chegar antes de vocês até o Voldemort, e quero que ele nem desconfie que eu esteja perto dele. – Harry explicou e recebeu um olhar repreensivo da Hermione.

\- Harry, você sabe que isso não daria certo! – A própria Hermione disse. – O que você poderia fazer na sua forma animal, que a gente nem sabe qual é? E pior de tudo... sozinho!

Gina apenas olhou significativamente para o Harry, sem lhe dizer nada. Seu olhar revelava concordância com o que Hermione acabara de dizer, e ele próprio não podia negar que o raciocínio fazia sentido, mas ele precisava fazer algo.

\- Mas se eu estiver transformado... – Harry argumentou. – a minha forma pode surpreender, e vocês duas podem ir debaixo da Capa para não atrair atenção. Não é muito, e a gente não tem garantia, mas é melhor do que chegarmos nós três sem plano nenhum, nem idéia do que fazer!

\- Harry... – Gina suspirou cansada e fitou Harry com os seus olhos pesados. – Esse tipo de feitiço não pode ser testado... ele é à base do tudo ou nada. Ou ele dá certo, ou não dá. E se não der... qualquer coisa pode acontecer. É um risco que não dá pra ser corrido!

\- Pois eu digo que dá. – Harry disse convicto e se aproximando de Gina, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos como ela própria estava fazendo. – É a única chance que a gente tem e, conseqüentemente, que o Rony tem. Você disse que queria fazer algo pra ajudar, que queria ser parte disso... chegou essa hora...

\- Mas, Harry... – A expressão de Gina era de completa aflição. – E se alguma coisa acontecer com você?! E se você se machucar, ou sofrer? Não há relatos de que mais ninguém, a não ser quem inventou, tenha conseguido fazer esse feitiço com suces-

\- Eu confio em você, Gina...

Gina interrompeu qualquer coisa que iria dizer e engoliu seco. Para ser sincero, Harry estava sim muito nervoso com o que poderia acontecer. Mas algo dizia para ele que essa era a saída. Como se seu próprio animal quisesse ser libertado, e sua forma Animaga é que quisesse ir até o Rony.

Harry olhou de relance para a Hermione, que lhe sorriu levemente, e voltou sua atenção para Gina. Ele a viu se decidir e respirar fundo. A menina primeiro sussurrou "Eu te amo", e depois finalmente manteve contado visual e toda a sua concentração. Harry não sabia por que – talvez para aumentar a sua confiança, ou o poder do feitiço – mas Gina preferiu sacar a varinha e usá-la.

\- _Corpus Mutare_. _Expecto Animalia_.

Harry sentiu algo surpreendente. Era como se algo dentro dele estivesse lutando para se liberar. Era maravilhoso sentir seu corpo mudar, tomar forma, sentir sua mente espairecer e ter uma visão simplificada das coisas, assim como é típico dos animais. A visão de Harry também mudou, e ele era capaz de enxergar objetos a quilômetros de distância. Seu tamanho diminuiu consideravelmente, e ele sentiu a proteção de várias penas envolvendo o seu corpo. Harry abriu os braços, que não eram mais braços, e sim asas. Ele sabia que era bem grande para uma ave, mas naquele momento, ele não quis analisar muito a situação. O animal que estava em estado latente dentro dele, simplesmente sabia o que era, e como se não tivesse tempo a perder, saiu voando. O sentimento de urgência que Harry sentira antes só aumentou, e ele começou a bater asas e levantou vôo.

Como era maravilhoso! Se o sentimento de voar na sua Firebolt era demais, nada se comparava ao vôo natural de uma ave. Harry sabia de alguma forma ou de outra, que seria um animal voador. Desde que subira em uma vassoura pela primeira vez, ele sentiu como se o céu fosse meio dele também, e agora Harry entendia bem o porquê. Sentir o vento na parte debaixo da sua asa, e sentir como se o ar o levantasse era uma das melhores coisas que Harry já havia sentido até o presente momento. Tudo parecia tão certo em estar voando...

De cima, Harry olhou para baixo e conseguiu ver com clareza Gina e Hermione olhando para o alto tentando vê-lo. Os primeiros raios da aurora já iluminavam o céu e, por isso, as duas meninas tinham as mãos levadas aos olhos. Com bastante clareza também, Harry pôde ouvir Hermione dizendo à Gina:

\- Rápido! Vamos pegar a Capa e ir correndo... O Rony não pode mais esperar!

Gina e Hermione sumiram debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, e Harry, batendo suas asas, rumou em direção às cavernas. Não muito longe, ele já era capaz de vê-las. Com certeza as meninas não demorariam muito a chegar. Voando com o máximo de velocidade que podia ministrar, Harry foi até a entrada da caverna, e como já esperava, três Comensais da Morte aguardavam na entrada de uma delas. Harry sabia que precisava fazer algo, mas não sabia o quê. Como uma ave poderia impedir três Comensais da Morte? Talvez Hermione e Gina até pudessem passar pelos três sem problemas, com o auxílio da Capa. Mas era melhor não arriscar, além do que, quanto menos Comensais para ajudarem Voldemort, melhor.

Algum instinto dentro do Harry fez com que ele esperasse alguns minutos até que as meninas estivessem bem próximas da entrada e, por conseqüência, bem perto dos Comensais. Ele não sabia como ele tinha a capacidade de ouvir os mínimos sons que elas poderiam estar fazendo, como a respiração pesada, ou até notar a diferença na terra por onde elas pisaram, mas todos esses indícios foi o que mostrou a Harry que elas já estavam perto. Assim que a presença delas foi notada por ele, Harry começou a cantar. Cantar? Nem ele sabia o que estava fazendo; era como se somente o seu instinto existisse, e bom senso e racionalidade tivessem se perdido em algum momento durante a sua transformação.

Harry olhou fixo para os Comensais da Morte e percebeu que eles estavam quase que com medo do que ouviam. Era como se o canto do Harry estivesse amedrontando aqueles três. Como que combinado, Hermione e Gina lançaram feitiços e, aproveitando o momento de hesitação dos Comensais, elas conseguiram deixar os três inconscientes.

Harry nem chegou a entrar na caverna. Ele simplesmente desejou achar Rony o mais rápido possível, imaginando pelo que ele poderia estar passando. Harry pensou no interior de uma caverna e, quando abriu os olhos, era exatamente onde ele estava. Era como se Harry tivesse aparatado para dentro da caverna. Por um momento ele pensou em Gina e Hermione, e chegou a se preocupar, pensando se não teria mais algum outro Comensal pelo caminho, mas sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida.

\- Ora, ora... – Harry virou-se na direção do som que chamara a sua atenção e, sem dúvida nenhuma, reconheceu a forma sinistra de Voldemort. – Quer dizer então que a feiticeirinha não veio sozinha, afinal de contas? O Dumbledore está ficando cada vez mais caduco... Eu esperava, no mínimo, algum tipo de reação, mas o que aquele velho espera que uma fedelha e uma ave façam pra me vencer?

Voldemort riu em desdém, e Harry pensou no que ele acabara de dizer. Então Gina estava certa, Voldemort era capaz de sentir que Gina estava próxima e, como ela, devia ser capaz de sentir quando o Dumbledore estivesse por perto também. E Voldemort, com certeza, sabia que o diretor de Hogwarts não estava junto de Gina.

Harry tirou sua atenção de Voldemort e procurou Rony. Acorrentado, o menino estava preso à parede da caverna, e de cabeça baixa. O estado no qual ele se encontrava era deplorável, e Harry sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Rony levantou levemente a cabeça e olhou para o Harry, mas provavelmente não encontrando o queria, deixou sua cabeça tombar mais uma vez.

\- Foi isso que você veio buscar? – Voldemort perguntou, aproximando-se de Rony.

Harry bateu as asas em aflição e começou a emitir sons em sua frustração de evitar que Voldemort se aproximasse do Rony. Voldemort riu mais uma vez e comentou:

\- Nem adianta começar a cantar, bichinho nojento... Você não vai conseguir me assustar, porque nem coração eu tenho! – Dessa vez, Voldemort riu com mais gosto, e Harry sentiu um frio na espinha que há muito não sentia.

Enquanto Voldemort ainda ria, Harry sentiu mais uma presença e olhou para o túnel que dava acesso à câmara onde eles se encontravam. Harry não tinha dúvida de quem era e, pelo jeito, nem o Voldemort.

\- Dumbledore achou que você seria capaz de me deter? – Voldemort fez o comentário direcionado ao cachorro que acabara de chegar. Sirius se transformou e, antes mesmo que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Voldemort continuou. – Já que vocês romperam o acordo... Nagini!

Harry voou o mais rápido que pôde em direção ao Rony, mas foi tarde. A cobra de Voldemort, que se escondia na escuridão tão bem como só uma cobra era capaz, deu o bote mais rápido do que Harry pôde reagir. Ela estava bem próxima de Rony, e tudo o que Harry pôde ver, foi as presas de Nagini fincando o ombro do Rony. O seu amigo gritou com todas as forças – que já não eram muitas – e Harry mais do que depressa, não pensou duas vezes em fincar as suas garras no corpo de Nagini e, com toda a raiva que sentia, foi capaz de dilacerar a cobra, que sangrava muito. Logo, a força de Nagini no ombro do Rony diminuiu, e Harry sabia que a cobra estava morta. Mas não adiantava muita coisa...

Harry olhou para o amigo, que estava de cabeça baixa, e a respiração tão rara, que era quase inexistente. Rony tossiu, e Harry voou para o outro ombro de Rony, sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria se transformar de volta, mostrar ao Rony que ele, Harry, estava ali do lado do amigo, mas mais uma vez, era como se o seu animal fosse mais poderoso que ele, e ele tivesse que se render, e ficar na forma que estava.

Num plano de fundo, Harry ouviu Sirius gritar e Voldemort rir, mas isso não tinha importância naquele momento. Claro que Harry se preocupava com o seu padrinho, sozinho com Voldemort. Aliás, como é que Sirius estava ali? Mas naquele instante, tudo o que Harry podia pensar era em seu melhor amigo, que acabara de ser picado por uma cobra que provavelmente era venenosa, e estava agonizando bem na frente de seus olhos. E Harry nada podia fazer para ajudar...


	55. Enfrentando as Conseqüências

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Cinco

ENFRENTANDO AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS

Harry, ainda em sua forma animal, olhava com o máximo de atenção para o Rony, enquanto em sua cabeça passava um turbilhão de possibilidades. A pergunta que ele mais se fazia era: "E agora?". Será que finalmente Voldemort conseguiria o que queria? Será que finalmente Harry perderia mais alguém querido, só porque o Voldemort o odiava tanto? Era tão injusto! Harry sentia uma raiva imensa dentro de si, que nem sabia ser capaz de sentir. Cada vez que o Rony fraquejava era como se uma adaga afundasse mais em seu coração. Racionalmente, Harry sabia que apenas alguns segundos haviam passado desde a picada, mas naquele instante, os segundos pareciam horas, e a agonia de Rony era o suficiente para fazer com que ele próprio sentisse dor também. Inconscientemente, a visão de Harry começou a ficar obstruída por lágrimas. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer... Não havia nada que ele, Harry, pudesse dizer que fizesse com que seu melhor amigo deixasse de ter sido picado e estivesse saudável. Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer, e por um momento se perguntou se uma ave era capaz de chorar... Ele com certeza era.

Foi nesse instante, com suas lágrimas escorrendo, que Harry lembrou-se de uma única ave que era sim capaz de chorar. Fênix! E lágrimas de fênix eram... Harry lembrou-se de seu segundo ano, quando um basilisco havia lhe picado, e as lágrimas de Fawkes foi o que lhe trouxe de volta. Rony se encontrava na mesma situação, e se Harry fosse uma fênix...

Harry sentiu agora suas lágrimas escorrerem de alegria! Claro que ele era uma fênix! Fazia sentido... o seu canto ter assustado os Comensais da Morte agora há pouco... O Voldemort não ter achado estranho uma fênix aparecer do nada... E agora... agora as suas lágrimas poderiam sim trazer saúde de volta ao Rony! Talvez fosse por isso que Harry se sentira obrigado a ficar em sua forma animal, como se sua própria forma Animaga não quisesse que ele voltasse a ser Harry Potter. O humano não saberia o que fazer, e talvez não tivesse nada a fazer. Mas a fênix sabia exatamente como proceder, e talvez por isso, Harry sentiu por tantas vezes esse instinto que só poderia ter sido o seu animal lhe indicando o caminho a seguir, o que fazer...

\- Lágrimas de fênix? Ah... Mas nem pense nisso!

Harry teve apenas um instante para virar a sua cabeça na direção da voz e reconhecer Voldemort, empunhando a sua varinha. Era como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta. Harry ouviu "Cruccio", e sabia o que esperar. A primeira reação de Harry foi tentar voar com o Rony para longe da direção da maldição. Mas Rony ainda estava muito debilitado, e as lágrimas de Harry ainda não tinham sido o suficiente para trazer Rony totalmente de volta. Harry tentou sozinho erguer o Rony, mas sem a ajuda do amigo era muito difícil para uma fênix movimentá-lo...

Pouco antes do imperdoável atingi-lo, foi como se o feitiço de Voldemort tivesse atingido uma parede invisível. E tudo o que Harry viu foi o feitiço voltando em uma velocidade absurda na direção do próprio Voldemort. Harry olhou à sua volta, e viu Hermione dando apoio à Gina, que segurava a sua varinha e estava de joelhos, com a respiração pesada. As duas meninas se aproximaram de Harry e correram para o lado do Rony. Hermione abraçou o namorado desesperada, tomando todo cuidado possível com o ombro ferido de Rony, que já começava a melhorar consideravelmente.

Enquanto as meninas aproximavam-se do Rony, Harry olhou para o Voldemort e viu a maldição "Cruccio" atingi-lo em cheio. Harry esperava que Voldemort gritasse de dor, mas tudo o que viu foi o Lord das Trevas fraquejar um pouco e permanecer em silêncio por um bom tempo. O seu rosto era incapaz de transmitir emoção, mas naquele instante, Harry foi capaz de reconhecer angústia. Ele já havia sofrido "Cruccio" uma vez, e sabia bem o quanto doía. Voldemort talvez não quisesse gritar para não demonstrar fraqueza, mas com certeza sentia toda a dor do imperdoável.

Todos os olhos estavam no Lord das Trevas, e Harry voltou a tirar lágrimas sabe-se lá de onde, para continuar a ajudar o Rony. Os joelhos de Gina cederam mais uma vez, e Hermione foi ajudar a amiga. Harry não podia se distrair muito e continuou a sua missão com Rony, para aproveitar o tempo enquanto o Voldemort se recuperava da maldição _Crucciatus_.

Um movimento brusco atrás dele chamou a sua atenção, e todos os seus instintos o avisaram de perigo iminente, mas Harry nada pôde fazer. Quando ele deu por si, ele viu Remo Lupin entre ele e o Pedro Pettigrew, em sua forma humana. Um ferimento enorme se encontrava no braço do seu professor, e o sangue no braço de prata que Voldemort dera para Rabicho no ano anterior denunciava o culpado pelo ferimento.

\- Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo...

Não passou de um sussurro, mas Harry ouviu cada palavra. Ele nem sabia como Sirius conseguira ser tão rápido, mas o seu padrinho com certeza ferira Pedro em tempo de evitar que o dano em Remo Lupin fosse maior. Mas ainda assim, o seu professor caiu no chão inconsciente, e Sirius largou Pedro para socorrê-lo. Foi nesse instante que Pedro Pettigrew se aproveitou da escolha que Sirius fizera, e se transformou em rato, para fugir da caverna.

Ao que parecia, Rabicho tentara se aproveitar da desatenção de todos, para terminar o que Voldemort queria fazer com a maldição "Cruccio": se livrar da fênix, e deixar o Rony agonizar e morrer. Mas Remo Lupin, que também tinha seus instintos animais aguçados devido ao fato de ser um lobisomem, deve ter percebido em tempo e tentou se pôr entre o Pedro e o Harry, resultando o seu ferimento.

Todas as atenções voltaram ao Voldemort, que estranhamente estava rindo. A sua risada beirava a loucura, e Harry podia apostar que todos sentiram um frio na espinha como ele ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Agora que eu já me certifiquei de que você é a feiticeira, – Voldemort olhou especialmente para a Gina, e seus olhos vermelhos pareciam duas fogueiras. – você pode contar seus dias... Não vai demorar muito, e você vai se juntar à sua antecessora...

Voldemort ergueu sua varinha e quando Harry esperava mais um ataque de alguma forma, Voldemort, ao invés disso, simplesmente sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça e poeira.

\- Típico... – Harry ouviu Sirius dizer com um tom de desaprovação. – Até pra fugir e desaparatar, ele quer aparecer...

Agora que Voldemort havia recuado, Harry pôde respirar aliviado. Rony estava zonzo, mas estava voltando a si. Enquanto isso, Sirius continuava ajudando Remo. Harry olhou à sua volta, e finalmente sentiu todo o cansaço de sono não dormido, combinado com estresse e sua primeira transformação. Ele desceu do ombro do amigo, porque já sabia o que esperar. Sentia o seu corpo transfigurando, e sabia que logo voltaria a ser humano. Mas antes que pudesse chegar ao final da transformação, ele sentiu seus sentidos o deixando e caiu num sono pesado e merecido.

Quando Harry acordou, ele estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, e notou com ironia que ele estava começando a ter por costume terminar seus anos letivos na companhia da Madame Pomfrey.

\- Ele tá acordando!

Harry reconheceu a voz da Hermione chamando a atenção de alguns e várias pessoas se aproximando de sua cama. Claro que enxergar essas pessoas já era outro assunto, já que Harry estava sem os seus óculos. Sirius os pegou e entregou-lhe, e Harry foi-lhe muito grato.

\- Você tá bem, Harry? – Gina perguntou preocupada. – Você caiu no sono e não tinha o que te acordasse!

Harry sorriu tranqüilo para a menina, para indicar que, de fato, estava tudo bem com ele. Ele viu as expressões faciais dela relaxando, assim como as de todos que estavam à sua volta. "Todos" incluía Hermione, Gina, Rony, Sirius, e a Madame Pomfrey.

\- Cadê o professor Lupin? Tá tudo bem com ele? Como é que ele tá? – Harry, notando a ausência de seu professor, começou a se preocupar profundamente.

A expressão de Sirius revelou ao Harry algo que ele não queria aceitar como verdade.

\- Ele tá perdendo muito sangue, Harry. O ferimento dele não fecha, e a gente não sabe o que fazer... Até agora não se tem nenhum relato sobre lobisomens feridos à prata que tenham sobrevivido. – Sirius engoliu seco, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, as quais ele tentou reprimir.

\- Você quer dizer que ele vai... morrer? – Harry perguntou incerto e rezando para tudo quanto é divindade para que a resposta não fosse positiva.

\- Não há nada certo, Harry. – Madame Pomfrey respondeu séria. – A gente fez, e está fazendo todo o possível. O ferimento dele não é grave, mas o fato de ter sido à prata é. Tudo vai depender do próprio Remo.

Harry sentiu uma mão na sua e, sem olhar, já sabia que essa mão pertencia à Gina. Ele olhou para a menina e encontrou um sorriso encorajador nos seus lábios. Mais uma vez, Harry foi incapaz de olhar o seu sorriso e não retribuir com um seu próprio.

\- E você, Rony? – Harry perguntou, voltando sua atenção para o amigo.

\- Ah, bom! – O amigo disse com um sorriso. – Achei que nem ia perguntar de mim! – O tom de voz do Rony era jovial, mas Harry foi capaz de perceber que seu sorriso era um tanto forçado, e que era como se o Rony estivesse se esforçando para esconder algo do amigo. – Eu tô bem... E por falar nisso, obrigado por...

Rony não teve que terminar. Harry entendia o que o amigo queria dizer. Harry balançou a cabeça para indicar ao amigo exatamente isso e sorriu de volta.

\- Uma fênix, hein, Harry? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo genuinamente. – Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

\- Uma fênix que ressurge das cinzas. – Todos voltaram as suas atenções para o dono da voz que se encontrava na porta da enfermaria. – Assim como tantas vezes, desde que você tinha apenas um ano, Harry, você o fez.

As palavras de Dumbledore eram gentis, mas Harry pôde notar pela sua expressão, que ele estava furioso. Harry engoliu seco e respirou fundo. Ele já esperava por uma reação enérgica do Dumbledore, e enfrentaria o que estivesse por vir.

\- Sente-se melhor, Harry? – o Diretor perguntou, aproximando-se do leito do Harry. O menino indicou que sim com a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio, e olhando Dumbledore nos olhos. – Isso é bom, porque como você bem deve saber, eu quero falar-lhe.

Harry mais uma vez simplesmente balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e escolheu permanecer em silêncio.

\- Bom, a gente vai indo, então... – Sirius comentou, apontando a porta.

\- Eu gostaria que Hermione Granger e Ginevra Weasley ficassem. O que eu tenho a dizer cabe a elas também. – Dumbledore disse, sem olhar para nenhum deles.

As duas meninas entreolharam-se e abaixaram a cabeça, ficando para trás, enquanto Rony, Sirius e Madame Pomfrey deixavam a ala da enfermaria onde Harry se encontrava.

\- Eu poderia esperar pra dizer o que eu tenho pra falar pra vocês até estarem todos fora da enfermaria, mas eu sinto urgência no que eu tenho a dizer. – Dumbledore começou. – Sentem-se. – O Diretor disse às meninas, que puxaram cadeiras, sentando uma de cada lado da cama do Harry. Dumbledore estava de frente para os três, no pé da cama do menino. – Eu não preciso nem dizer que o que vocês fizeram foi errado. Aposto que vocês sabem bem disso.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa e continuou olhando sério para os três. Harry não podia lembrar-se de ver o Diretor tão ríspido como estava. Pelo menos não com essa rispidez direcionado a ele, Harry. Era até ligeiramente desconcertante.

\- O que vocês esperavam ao saírem os três, escondidos, e no meio da noite? – Dumbledore não esperou resposta. – Depois de eu dizer que era absolutamente proibido?

\- A gente foi fazer exatamente o que a gente fez. – Harry respondeu, dirigindo a palavra pela primeira vez ao Dumbledore. – O Rony precisava da gente, e a gente resolveu não ficar de braços cruzados.

Harry viu os olhos do Dumbledore estreitarem ligeiramente, e ele começou a questionar se não havia passado ainda mais do limite com o seu comentário.

\- E por acaso é isso que você acha que a gente estava fazendo? Por acaso você pensa que eu iria deixar o Ronald nas mãos do Voldemort sem nem tentar fazer algo para trazê-lo de volta? – A voz do Dumbledore era baixa, contida, mas severa. – O Sirius estava fora do castelo na noite de ontem exatamente pra evitar que vocês saíssem. Até com isso eu estava contando. Mas quero dizer que a peça que vocês pregaram no Sirius custou muito. Inclusive os planos que a gente tinha.

O último comentário foi quase que inteiramente direcionado à Gina, que só pôde abaixar a cabeça e optou por não dizer nada.

\- A gente tinha planos para encontrar a localização do Voldemort. O bom e velho cão farejador, com a vantagem de que o cão seria capaz de responder às nossas perguntas e ajudar-nos na provável luta que viria...

Harry já logo entendeu o esquema. Sirius seria o "cão farejador", e assim como o seu padrinho foi capaz de reconhecer que ele, Harry, estava com a Gina na noite em que eles deixaram o castelo – mesmo com Harry usando a Capa de Invisibilidade – talvez Sirius fosse capaz de encontrar o Rony. Quem suspeitaria de um cão perdido, procurando comida, no meio da noite?

\- Vocês ainda não estão lidando a situação com a seriedade que lhe é cabível. Eu não vou mais tolerar atitudes infantis de vocês, porque vocês não são mais crianças. E sinto dizer, que se é assim que vocês se consideram, está na hora de crescer, porque com uma guerra em andamento, ou vocês enfrentam a luta, ou ficam de fora. E como vocês obviamente optaram por lutar, o comportamento de vocês tem que condizer com essa escolha. – Dumbledore suspirou cansado e continuou. – A Srta. Granger fez algo errado, mas não desobedeceu a uma ordem direta minha... E só por isso que você vai continuar sendo monitora. – Dumbledore voltou-se para a menina, que estava com os olhos arregalados em preocupação. – Por muito menos, qualquer um perderia essa posição. Mas você lutou muito para ser monitora, e ganhou o cargo com todo merecimento. Mas eu aconselharia mais retenção daqui pra frente se você pretende chegar a monitora-chefe.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e também não disse nada. Harry sabia que a posição de monitora significava muito para a amiga, e começou a sentir um nó na garganta por não ter pensado nisso antes de envolver a amiga na situação.

\- E você, Gina... – Dumbledore suspirou mais uma vez, e Harry pôde ver na expressão da menina, que ela estava aguardando por uma decepção do Diretor, e que esse sentimento a magoaria muito. – Eu tenho passado algumas horas por dia com você quase todos os dias... quantas vezes a gente já não conversou sobre responsabilidade? Especialmente a responsabilidade que você carrega sendo dona de um dom tão precioso. E apesar de saber que você nunca pediu por ele, nem se adaptou completamente a ele, ainda assim eu esperava mais de você. Você tem provado tanto valor pra mim...

Os olhos de Dumbledore ganharam um tom saudoso, que Harry via cada vez que Dumbledore mencionava a querida amiga Arabella Figg. Talvez fosse exatamente nela que o Diretor estivesse pensando naquele momento. Enquanto isso, os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas, e Harry viu uma única lágrima escorrer quando a menina, também, abaixou a cabeça.

\- Ninguém garante que os meus planos fossem dar certo. – Dumbledore continuou depois de respirar fundo. – E vocês não sabem o quanto me alivia saber que os de vocês deram. Mas apesar disso, talvez pela imprudência de vocês, um querido amigo talvez não sobreviva. Remo Lupin sabia dos riscos que corria, mas mesmo assim resolveu sair atrás do Sirius quando ele acordou. Deixou um breve bilhete antes de sair, para avisar-nos do que se passava, e foi atrás do Sirius, que por sua vez, estava atrás de vocês. O resto vocês sabem.

Harry começou a se sentir ainda mais culpado. Era provável que o caso fosse exatamente esse: em troca da vida do Rony, talvez eles perdessem a vida do Remo.

\- Vocês já têm bastante no que pensar, e bastante o que fazer para manter limpa as consciências de vocês. Acredito que vocês já tenham um nível de maturidade elevado o suficiente para ouvirem as minhas palavras e pensarem nelas numa próxima escolha difícil. Apesar de suas últimas ações irem de encontro ao que eu acabei de dizer... – Dumbledore, pela primeira vez, deixou um sorriso transparecer. – E num tom mais agradável, eu quero enfim parabenizá-los.

Harry, Gina e Hermione ergueram suas cabeças surpresos e olharam para o Diretor como se ele tivesse crescido mais duas cabeças, ou algo do gênero.

\- Não precisam me olhar assim... – Dumbledore disse, seu sorriso aumentando. – Eu sei dar bronca quando alunos agem de forma errada, mas também sei reconhecer brilhantismo e elogiar quando se é de direito.

Como ele próprio, Harry pôde perceber que Gina e Hermione respiravam aliviadas.

\- Quero parabenizar Harry e Hermione por suas transformações, e a Gina por seu escudo, que com certeza fez Voldemort sentir um pouco de seu próprio veneno. Já é de meu conhecimento tudo o que se passou, como além do Sirius, a própria Hermione me deu seu relato, e dessa vez eu quero garantir que mais ninguém na escola ou fora dela saiba. Seria um risco grande demais para o Harry e para a Hermione se descobrissem que vocês são animagos, além claro do risco que a Gina correria se viesse a público que ela é a feiticeira.

Os três balançaram a cabeça em um sinal positivo, e até o Dumbledore parecia mais aliviado aos olhos do Harry.

\- Ainda há alguns detalhes que vocês com certeza irão descobrir pela manhã. Por enquanto, deixarei vocês terem uma noite tranqüila, ou pelo menos, assim espero. – Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez e deixou a enfermaria.

Até o momento, estava tudo certo com os três, e nada de mais grave resultaria de sua ações. Faltava agora esperar pelo estado de saúde de Remo Lupin e aguardar às próximas ações de Voldemort, que com certeza, não seriam tímidas.

\- Só agora eu lembrei! – Hermione disse alarmada.

\- O que foi, Mione? – Gina perguntou preocupada, e Harry também voltou sua atenção à amiga.

\- Semana que vem tem os N.O.M.s!

A expressão da Hermione era apreensiva, e Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Claro que seria a Hermione a pensar no calendário acadêmico logo depois de garantir que algumas outras áreas estavam asseguradas.


	56. Dor

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Seis

DOR

Na manhã seguinte ao retorno de Rony, muitos sussurros e murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos por todo o Salão Principal. Rony mais uma vez era o centro das atenções, mas diferentemente do ano anterior, quando ele aumentou tanto a história de ter ficado com os sereianos, que a história já nem parecia mais a mesma, dessa vez Rony falava pouco, e na verdade, parecia querer fugir do assunto. Cada pessoa que o parava para perguntar o que havia se passado, como é que ele voltara, acabava decepcionada, pois Rony era curto em suas respostas, e quase que "fugia" das perguntas. Harry não entendia bem o porquê, mas fez questão de apresentar o assunto mais tarde ao amigo e descobrir o que estava se passando.

Ao chegar no Salão Principal com Gina, Rony e Hermione, Harry notou que os sussurros não rondavam apenas o Rony. Parecia que algo mais havia acontecido, mas Harry nem suspeitava o que seria. Lembrou-se que Dumbledore dissera na noite anterior que de fato havia ainda alguns detalhes dos quais Harry não tomara conhecimento, mas que ficaria sabendo no café-da-manhã. "Agora é a hora...", Harry pensou não muito animado, nem otimista com a perspectiva de mais notícias.

E nem precisaram esperar muito tempo. Harry nem havia terminado de comer, quando o Diretor chamou a atenção de todos os alunos.

\- Como vocês bem devem ter percebido, algumas coisas aconteceram da noite de ontem para hoje. Decidimos que as aulas do dia de hoje serão suspensas enquanto fazemos alguns ajustes em nosso horário. Amanhã mesmo, as aulas serão retomadas. Mas voltando ao que aconteceu: o querido colega Ronald Weasley está de volta conosco... – Como já era de se esperar, Harry notou que todas as mesas aplaudiram com vigor exceto, é claro, a mesa da Sonserina. – Mas... é em um tom mais grave que eu tenho algumas notícias não tão agradáveis para dar. Primeiro, quero dizer-lhes que o estimado professor Lupin ficará afastado por tempo indefinido. Sua saúde não é das melhores, e ele encontra-se nesse momento na enfermaria.

Várias pessoas exclamaram surpresa, e dentre os vários sussurros que surgiram mais uma vez, Harry pôde notar vários olhares na direção do Rony. O amigo ficou muito desconcertado, e Harry foi capaz de entender por que. Provavelmente, aqueles que olhavam especulativamente para o Rony, estavam se perguntando se o culpado pelo professor Lupin estar na enfermaria não era o Rony. Afinal de contas, era muita coincidência o Rony voltar na mesma noite que Remo Lupin se fere...

\- E devido à falta de um professor substituto com emergência para a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, – Dumbledore continuou, antes mesmo que os sussurros cessassem. – vocês terão esse período livre até as provas finais. Como o bom organizado que Remo Lupin é, todas as provas já estão prontas, e toda a matéria já foi dada, então não há com o que vocês se preocuparem. Outra coisa que eu queria mencionar, que com certeza alguns de vocês já perceberam, – Dumbledore olhou especialmente para a mesa da Sonserina, e Harry ficou confuso com a ação. – é que certos alunos nossos não estão entre vocês. E é com enorme pesar que eu informo que eles não mais se juntarão a nós. Normalmente, uma notícia como essa não seria dada em público, mas antes que se pense que algo tenha acontecido à saúde de Sebastian Sloan, Leonard Cranston e Harriet Hillard, eu quero informar-lhes que esses três alunos foram expulsos de Hogwarts por razões que não cabem serem aqui mencionadas.

A surpresa foi geral. Todos olhavam para a mesa da Sonserina, como que procurando os três alunos dentre eles, mas como era de se esperar, nenhum deles estava presente no Salão Principal.

\- E por conseqüência da expulsão de Sebastian Sloan, capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, não haverá a final de quadribol esse ano aqui em Hogwarts. A partida final seria Sonserina versus Grifinória, mas com a partida cancelada, a vitória é concedida à Grifinória, a que desde já é concedida a Taça de Quadribol de 1995/96. Parabéns ao time.

Todos aplaudiram educadamente, mas nem os membros da Grifinória tinham muita vontade de festejar. Está certo que era quase certeza que a Grifinória ganharia da Sonserina, e que taça já estava praticamente garantida, mas ainda assim, por algum motivo, a ocasião não pedia comemoração. Três alunos haviam sido expulsos! O único caso que Harry podia lembrar-se de expulsão em Hogwarts era a do seu amigo Rúbeo Hagrid... mas isso já devia fazer uns cinqüenta anos. O tom de voz e expressão de Dumbledore ao relatar o acontecido denunciavam que havia algo mais grave por trás dessas expulsões, e Harry decidiu que iria fundo atrás da verdade. Harry só via aquela expressão nos olhos do diretor quando o assunto era um: Voldemort.

Aos poucos, todos foram se retirando do Salão Principal, mas ainda com muitas dúvidas com relação ao que estava se passando. De uma só vez, ficaram sabendo que um aluno abduzido voltara, que havia um professor ferido e que três alunos haviam sido expulsos. A quantidade de especulações era assombrosa. E muitos olhavam estranho para o Rony. Fato tal que só fazia com que o menino se calasse ainda mais, e fizesse aumentar a preocupação de Harry, Gina e principalmente da Hermione com relação a ele.

Os quatro se direcionaram à sala que Hermione, Gina e Harry usaram enquanto planejavam chegar ao Rony. Como fora dito pela Gina, eles voltariam àquela sala com a presença do Rony, e juntos, eles arrumariam tudo. Nenhum dos quatro estava muito de bom humor, mas Rony parecia o mais distante dentre eles. Não que Harry o culpasse, afinal de contas só o próprio Rony sabia pelo que ele tinha passado, mas ainda assim Harry preferiria que o amigo simplesmente contasse tudo e voltasse a ser a pessoa alegre de sempre. Era estranhamente devastador vê-lo assim.

\- É... agora eu entendo o que vocês quiseram dizer com "bagunça". – Rony comentou sem muita emoção quando eles entraram na sala e encontraram tudo exatamente do jeito que deixaram.

\- O que tá acontecendo com você, hein, Rony? – Gina perguntou, dando voz ao que Harry, e com certeza a Hermione também, já queriam dizer há algum tempo. – Desde que você voltou, você não fala quase nada, e quando diz, é com esse entusiasmo todo! – Gina disse com sarcasmo, mas sorrindo para o irmão. – A mãe e o pai vêm hoje aqui pra te ver. E com certeza o resto da família vem também... Você não vai querer recebê-los assim, vai? – Gina aproximou-se do irmão, recostando sua mão no ombro dele e sorrindo-lhe mais uma vez.

Mas parecia que o sorriso de Gina só conseguia com que Rony ficasse ainda mais irritadiço, e Harry pôde ver que Gina se magoava com aquilo, ainda mais com o comentário de Rony.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça, Gina? Fique sorrindo pelos cantos, achando que tá tudo bem? – Rony perguntou nervoso e tirou o ombro de debaixo da mão da irmã. – Por que não tá tudo bem! Você não faz nem idéia pelo que eu passei! Não tem nem noção do que é ficar sabe-se lá quantos dias nas mãos de Comensais da Morte! Sim, porque até as contas de quantos dias passaram, eu já perdi faz tempo! Aliás, eu perdi qualquer noção de tempo, estando lá!

Harry notou que Rony machucara bastante a Gina com suas palavras, mas a menina recusava-se a deixar se vencer por isso. Gina respirou fundo e falou com uma voz controlada e séria.

\- Ainda assim não é motivo pra você descontar isso na gente. Nem eu, nem o Harry, muito menos a Mione merecemos esse desprezo que você tem tratado a gente. Eu não consigo achar palavra melhor pra descrever o seu comportamento. Não que a gente estivesse esperando muito de você, mas que pelo menos a gente pudesse ter trazido o Rony de volta. E esse que tá falando comigo não é o nosso Rony...

\- Azar, então Gina. Porque se você tava esperando outra pessoa, vai se decepcionar. Esse sou eu, quer você queira quer não. – As pupilas de Rony estavam tão dilatadas, que Harry mal podia ver o azul de seus olhos. Rony olhou tão profundamente para a irmã, e com tanta raiva, que Harry começou a realmente pensar se naquele momento Rony realmente odiava Gina.

\- Você fala como se fosse minha culpa! – Gina exclamou, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto o de Rony. Naquele momento os dois eram provas do famoso "curto temperamento Weasley".

\- E não é? – Rony perguntou, chocando a todos. – Por que outro motivo eu fui levado, senão pra servir de isca pra você? Pensa que eu não sei que o único motivo de eu estar lá era pra que você se entregasse? Que eu sofri o que sofri por causa de você? O Voldemort fez questão de me lembrar disso quase que diariamente!

Harry olhou pasmo para o melhor amigo. Só mais tarde ele viria a perceber que Rony deixara de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem", e chamar Voldemort pelo nome. Naquele instante, Harry só conseguia pensar no que Rony dissera: que tudo aquilo era culpa da Gina. Como é que ele podia dizer isso?

\- É isso que você pensa? – Gina perguntou baixinho, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas. Rony balançou a cabeça positivamente e, naquele instante, Harry não conseguiu identificar nenhum traço de dúvida no gesto do amigo. – Se é isso mesmo que você pensa de mim, não vai ter nada que eu possa te dizer pra te convencer do contrário. E... eu sinto muito, Rony. Muito, muito mesmo! – A voz de Gina já falhava, e a menina deixou a sala chorando silenciosamente e de cabeça baixa.

\- Gina! – Hermione chamou a amiga antes que ela saísse de vez. – Você sabe que não é assim! De cabeça quente não se resolve as coisas... – Hermione procurava o que dizer, mas num raro momento não encontrava as palavras que queria.

Gina olhou mais uma vez pro Rony, que simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e virou-se de lado. Olhou para a Hermione, que parecia dividida entre sair com a Gina e conversar, ou ficar com o Rony e tentar resolver as coisas. E, finalmente, olhou para o Harry. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como que em uma súplica para que ela não deixasse a sala, mas sabia que era em vão. Antes de virar-se mais uma vez para sair, Gina sorriu levemente para o Harry, e ele sabia que mais tarde poderia conversar com ela.

Assim que a porta bateu, Rony chutou com raiva alguns livros, e vários pergaminhos se espalharam.

\- Por que você disse isso, Rony? – Hermione perguntou. – Você sabe bem que não é assim! A última coisa que a Gina iria querer é que você fosse pego por culpa dela! Você não sabe como ela ficou-

\- Pouco me importa, Mione! – Rony respondeu gritando, e Hermione deu um passo para trás. – Eu não quero saber se ela chorou ou deixou de chorar! Pelo menos ela tava aqui dentro, dormindo no quentinho e comendo todas as refeições nos horários certinhos. Nem se compara com o que eu passei!

\- E o que você queria? – Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Harry observava os dois discutindo e ouvia aquela gritaria em silêncio, por hora. – Que ela simplesmente deixasse de comer e fosse ir dormir no relento por simpatia a você enquanto você continuasse nas mãos do Voldemort? Que bem isso ia fazer? De que maneira isso resolveria o seu problema ou te traria de volta?

\- Não enche, Mione! Me deixa! – Rony respondeu, chutando mais alguns livros em meio à sua frustração.

\- É... talvez seja isso mesmo que eu tenha que fazer. – Hermione disse em um tom de voz bem baixo e também deixou a sala. Seus olhos cheios d'água assim como os de Gina.

Harry cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o Rony, esperando qual seria a reação do amigo.

\- E você, Harry? O que tem de maravilhoso pra me dizer? – Rony voltou-se para o amigo com o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

\- Não bastou você dar patada na Gina e na Mione? Vai querer me afastar também? – Harry perguntou em um tom de voz neutro, esperando que o amigo se acalmasse.

\- Ah! Eu tô cansado disso tudo! – Rony exclamou, mais uma vez deixando transparecer toda a sua frustração.

\- Eu também, Rony. – Harry descruzou os braços e abaixou-se para recolher os papéis que estavam espalhados. – Mas eu não acredito que isso seja motivo para mandar a sua irmã e a sua namorada embora daqui; as duas chorando...

\- A Mione tava chorando? – Harry olhou para o amigo, e pela primeira vez o viu hesitar. Talvez ele estivesse se arrependendo do que fez.

\- Tava... E você teria percebido se não tivesse tão empenhado em machucar todo mundo à sua volta...

Rony ajoelhou-se do lado do Harry e o ajudou com os papéis. Harry pôde perceber que o amigo estava se acalmando, e achava sinceramente que o Rony não tivera a intenção de dizer nenhuma daquelas palavras duras, e agora lutava consigo mesmo, pensando em alguma maneira de desfazer o ocorrido.

\- Por que às vezes eu sou tão mula, hein, Harry? – Harry olhou para o amigo, que continuava a catar os papéis. Rony falava sério, e sua expressão mudou de raiva para arrependimento.

\- Só às vezes? – Harry perguntou sorrindo, e Rony retribuiu o gesto.

\- Eu não sei por que eu fiz isso! Eu juro que eu não queria fazer elas chorarem! – Rony largou os papéis e olhou exasperado para o Harry. – Mas sei lá... na hora, eu só queria machucar a Gina...

\- Fazer ela sentir um pouco do que você sentiu? – Harry perguntou, e Rony olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Será que foi isso? – Rony perguntou com um sussurro, mais para si mesmo do que para o Harry. – Eu preciso falar com ela! – Rony disse, levantando-se demonstrando pressa. – Eu não sei quando você cresceu tanto e ficou tão sabido das coisas, Harry, mas obrigado! – Rony comentou muito sem graça, e ficou até ligeiramente corado. E sem esperar resposta, ele deixou a sala, provavelmente para ir atrás da Gina e da Hermione.

\- Nem eu... – Harry disse baixinho para ninguém, enquanto terminava de juntar os papéis e pôr pelo menos um pouco de ordem naquela sala. Mais tarde, quando os Weasley deixassem o castelo da visita que fariam para ver o Rony, os quatro poderiam voltar mais uma vez para recolherem suas coisas. E dessa vez, de preferência, sem discussões. As coisas já estavam ruins o suficiente sem que eles brigassem entre si.


	57. Voltando a Surrey

Capítulo Cinqüenta e Sete

VOLTANDO A SURREY

Os últimos dias letivos de Harry passaram num flash. Hermione organizara um mega-horário para que eles revisassem toda a matéria para os N.O.M.s nos últimos dias que ainda lhe restavam. Claro que na hora, Harry não gostou nem um pouquinho, mas mais tarde, depois da bateria de provas, ele foi muito grato à Hermione. As provas foram exaustivas, mas não foram de todo difícil. Harry sabia que nunca chegaria à nota de Hermione, por exemplo, mas achava que tinha se saído bem. O resultado ele saberia durante as férias, quando lhe fosse enviado uma carta com as notas. Rony conversara com Hermione e Gina, pedindo desculpas, e pelo que Harry ficou sabendo, até admitindo para elas que inconscientemente ele queria que elas sofressem um pouco também. Harry reconheceu o gesto do amigo, e como o próprio Rony, ficou se perguntando quando o melhor amigo havia crescido tanto, a ponto de reconhecer seu erro e tentar remediá-lo. O Rony de alguns anos não faria isso. Simplesmente se manteria à sua atitude de cabaça dura, e não cederia até o fim. É... esse quinto ano realmente trouxe mudanças para todos.

Foi nessa linha de pensamento que Harry encontrou-se olhando para a Gina, que cochilava no sofá perto da lareira. Ele acabara de voltar da cabana do Hagrid. O amigo queria falar-lhe, perguntar se estava tudo bem, oferecer-lhe um chá... atitude típica de Rúbeo Hagrid. E Gina ficara na Sala Comunal: disse que o esperaria. Mas pelo jeito, o cansaço a dominou e ela acabou cochilando no sofá. Quase todos os alunos estavam na parte de fora do castelo, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol do crepúsculo e a liberdade: as provas finalmente haviam acabado!

Harry ajoelhou-se e observou Gina. Pensando nas mudanças de seu quinto ano, com certeza a maior delas era a presença de Gina Weasley em sua vida. Quem diria que aquela menininha tímida, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos seria capaz de tornar-se tão importante para Harry, em tão pouco tempo. Durante o seu quinto ano, Harry dividira com ela todas as angústias de várias descobertas, todas as aflições de preocupações divididas, todas as revelações de capacidades novas, mas mais importante, Harry descobriu com Gina o amor. Era difícil até pra ele mesmo entender como ele sabia que amava Gina Weasley, já que ele nunca antes foi amado. Ou pelo menos, não que ele lembrasse. Mas Harry simplesmente sabia. É como saber que o seu coração está batendo, ou que você está respirando. Não é necessário que alguém te mostre... você simplesmente sabe que seu coração continua batendo e que sua respiração continua presente. Mesmo fazendo várias outras tarefas em seu dia-a-dia. Durante aquele ano, Harry teve várias descobertas sentimentais, e até algumas físicas, que o surpreendiam sempre e cada vez mais. E por todas elas, a Gina era a responsável. E além de um amor, Harry ganhou uma amizade. Para ele, amizade era a coisa mais importante que se poderia ter. Hermione e Rony provaram-lhe isso. E agora, Gina além de ser sua parceira em descobertas e sentimentos, era também uma amiga com quem Harry sabia que poderia sempre contar.

\- Harry? – Gina perguntou sonolenta, acordando com o menino acariciando os seus cabelos.

Harry sorriu, e Gina sentou-se, dando espaço para que Harry se sentasse também ao seu lado.

\- Eu devo ter cochilado... – Gina sorriu de volta. – Eu queria falar com você sobre os alunos expulsos...

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente e lembrou-se que Gina fora atrás de Dumbledore para esclarecer algumas dúvidas ainda pela manhã daquele dia.

\- O Dumbledore me disse o motivo... e era exatamente aquilo que a gente tava pensando... – Gina disse, enquanto trazia seus pés para cima do sofá e encostava-se no peito de Harry. – Eles eram mesmo alguns dos espiões do Voldemort. E foi através deles que o Voldemort ficou sabendo que teria um fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Exatamente o fim de semana que levaram o Rony.

Harry sentiu Gina suspirar cansada e fez o mesmo. Era difícil de acreditar que havia alguém que seguisse aquele maníaco. Ainda mais alguém como eles, mais ou menos da mesma idade, estudando na mesma escola, com tantas perspectivas pela frente...

\- E o que vai acontecer com eles? – Harry perguntou baixinho, levando sua mão ao cabelo de Gina para acariciá-lo.

\- O Dumbledore não foi muito claro... só disse que eles enfrentarão as conseqüências com a mesma gravidade das decisões que eles tomaram. – Gina pausou, suspirou mais uma vez e continuou. – Acho que ele não queria falar muito sobre isso...

\- Dá pra entender por quê... – Harry comentou baixinho.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. O crepúsculo se despedia, dando um efeito bonito na sala comunal, que era um misto da decoração vermelha com os raios alaranjados e rosados de luz que entrava pela janela.

\- Já fez as malas, Harry?

Harry saiu de sua semi-transe e suspirou cansado.

\- Já... terminei hoje de manhã.

\- Vai ser tortura passar esse verão longe de você...

Não passou de um sussurro, mas Harry sentiu como se Gina estivesse esperado todo aquele tempo para dizer somente isso. Harry sentia o mesmo. Era cruel ter que se despedir e passar quase todo o verão longe dela quando eles tinham passado quase todo o ano juntos.

\- Eu sei...acredite, eu sei... – Harry beijou o alto da cabeça da Gina e voltou à carícia em seu cabelo. – Ainda mais com o fato de eu ter que voltar pra casa dos Dursleys... Eu não me importaria nem um pouquinho de ficar aqui em Hogwarts... assim, eu não dependeria de cartas pra saber como anda o professor Lupin, e ainda não teria que agüentar aqueles... aqueles... Dursleys!

Gina riu baixinho da indignação do Harry, mas como ele, ela também voltou seus pensamentos ao professor Lupin que até mostrara alguma melhora, mas continuava em estado crítico.

\- É tanta coisa que fica pra trás, né? – Gina perguntou com um sussurro.

Era exatamente assim que Harry se sentia. Enquanto muitos ficavam felizes de deixar a escola, Harry entristecia de deixar as melhores lembranças para trás, de deixar os amigos, nesse caso, de deixar o padrinho e o amigo de seu pai... Era realmente muita coisa que ficava para trás. Ainda mais nesse ano. Tanta coisa acontecera nesse ano...

\- Parece irreal, né? – Gina continuou suas perguntas, como se as tivesse fazendo para si mesma. – Voltar pra Toca, deixar tudo pra trás... feitiçaria, profecia, Voldemort... Mas não é assim, é? – Gina perguntou mais uma vez, dessa vez virando-se para ficar de frente para o Harry. – A gente sabe que o Voldemort não vai tirar férias só porque acabou o ano letivo em Hogwarts! E aí... como vai ser?

\- Eu não sei, Gina... – Harry respondeu, com um enorme sentimento de incapacidade. – Eu realmente não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente. Mas também... eu não sabia como seria o último verão, nem se eu chegaria ao fim dele, e agora já tô pensando num próximo.

\- Você vai me escrever muito, não vai? – Gina perguntou, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. – E você vai me dizer quando tiver alguma coisa te perturbando, não vai? Eu não vou poder estar perto de você pra dividir a dor contigo, mas você sabe que se eu pudesse, eu estaria, não é?

Harry começou a rir, e Gina olhou estranho pra ele. Ela nem precisou pedir satisfação, que logo Harry já estava explicando o porquê de sua risada.

\- Agora eu entendo o que o Rony quis dizer com "ela nunca cala a boca"!

\- Você tá me chamando de linguaruda, faladeira? – Gina perguntou com a mão na cintura, e um sorriso no rosto.

\- Não! – Harry respondeu, ainda controlando a risada remanescente e abraçando Gina – É só que foi engraçado você disparando um monte de pergunta, não me dando nem chance de responder!

\- Tá certo! Dessa vez eu deixo passar! – Gina sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do Harry. – Mas só porque eu vou ficar muito tempo sem te ver, e vou morrer de saudades, porque senão...

\- Ah, é? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso. – E o que você faria se não me perdoasse?

Gina lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto, e Harry aproveitou os momentos antes da janta de bom humor e em ótima companhia, no que lhe dizia respeito. Com certeza, aqueles momentos seriam lembrados como mais umas de suas lembranças mais "íntimas" com a Gina. Nada que passasse muito do limite, afinal, eles estavam na Sala Comunal. Mas, com certeza, se Rony os interrompesse, ficaria horrorizado.

Durante a festa de despedida de Hogwarts, em que por mais um ano, a decoração era toda em vermelho e dourado, muitos estavam felicíssimos por terminarem mais um ano, fazendo promessas de escrever durante as férias... coisas do tipo. Os alunos do primeiro ano, em especial, estavam maravilhados. Harry, olhando-os, ficou se perguntando se um dia já fora pequeno daquele jeito. Era difícil acreditar. Mas muitos outros alunos estavam mais aliviados que o ano havia acabado e que eles de fato conseguiram terminar o ano. Não era segredo para ninguém em Hogwarts que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra, e até por isso, apesar da alegria de rever os pais e voltar pra casa, muitos estavam receosos de deixarem a proteção do castelo. Como de costume, a festa estava bem tumultuada, a comida era da melhor possível, e o pessoal da Grifinória em particular fazia questão de ficar até o finzinho e aproveitar cada momento. Principalmente os alunos do sétimo ano, que não voltariam mais a Hogwarts.

\- A sua atenção, por favor... – Dumbledore fez-se notar e, como sempre, os alunos cessaram o barulho para que o Diretor dissesse suas últimas palavras, como já era de costume. – Muito aconteceu durante esse ano. Quero primeiramente parabenizar todos que estão aqui hoje. Vocês mostraram muita coragem e determinação em não terem fugido e continuado suas vidas, como deve ser. A situação é sim complicada, mas ao continuarmos com nossas vidas, e lutarmos sempre por um futuro em que todos queremos, e gostaremos de viver, é o primeiro passo para derrotar esse "obstáculo". Muita coisa ruim também aconteceu nesse ano, como no ano anterior. Como disse há exato um ano, a morte do colega Cedrico Diggory não foi em vão, e sei que vocês sabem disso já que, como ele, vocês estão lutando até o fim, trabalhando para um futuro e simplesmente vivendo, como o exemplo que ele nos deixou. Mas as dores do que aconteceu servem para nos fortalecer. Nosso querido professor Lupin que ainda se recupera, nosso colega Ronald Weasley, que está de volta e a descoberta de uma pessoa importante há muito tempo por nós esperada, que veio para ajudar-nos na luta. – Nesse instante, um sorriso sereno cobriu o rosto de Dumbledore, e ele olhou na direção geral de onde Harry estava com Gina, Rony, e Hermione. Para qualquer um ali presente no Salão Principal, Dumbledore demonstrava com o olhar o "colega Ronald Weasley que voltara". Mas para quem sabia da verdade, Dumbledore estava mesmo olhando era para a "pessoa importante há muito esperada", que com certeza era a nova feiticeira. – Lamento muito aqueles que se venderam e tiveram que partir. Mas ainda assim fico muito feliz com todo o progresso que foi feito ao que diz respeito à luta com o Voldemort nesse ano, e com todas as decisões que foram tomadas. Sei, sem sombra de dúvidas, que agora temos no que acreditar, e pelo que lutar. A partir desse ocorrido, e de todas as causas e conseqüências deste, o mundo mágico ganhou novas esperanças de um futuro melhor e pacífico. Novas Esperanças de vida. Não só de uma, mas de todos aqui presentes, e daqueles que desejam o bem. Espero vê-los de novo e tê-los conosco por mais um ano. Aos que nos deixam... escolham sabiamente. O futuro de vocês pertence somente a vocês se assim o quiserem. Aproveitem o resto da festa e permanece o meu conselho do ano passado: quando tiverem que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo, lembrem de Cedrico Diggory, e de tantos outros que lutam por algo melhor. A escolha correta nem sempre é a mais fácil.

Em pouco tempo o barulho de várias vozes falando ao mesmo tempo estava de volta no Salão Principal, e as palavras do Dumbledore seriam levadas por cada um, aproveitadas por alguns, caídas em desuso por outros, mas nunca ignoradas.

A festa encontrou seu fim, e chegava o momento de voltar mais uma vez para o Expresso de Hogwarts para voltar para casa. Harry despedira-se de seu padrinho pela manhã, ganhando a promessa de que ele lhe escreveria sempre que fosse possível, e não tão esporadicamente. Ainda mais levando em consideração que Harry queria manter-se informado sobre o estado de saúde de Remo Lupin. Até de Dobby, o elfo-doméstico, Harry já havia se despedido, e claro, agradecido por tudo que foi feito para ajudar Rony no último mês. Harry já estava pronto para deixar o castelo, mas como Gina dissera na noite anterior, era tanta coisa que ficava para trás...

A viagem de volta foi tranqüila, e Harry aproveitou cada instante com os seus amigos. Demoraria a vê-los de novo, e Harry queria guardar muito bem aquele momento. Nada de cochilar na viagem de volta! Os quatro mantiveram uma conversa agradável, jogos de Snap Explosivo, e evitaram ao máximo o assunto "separação". Era como se fosse melhor nem falar sobre aquilo e encarar apenas quando chegasse o momento.

Ao chegarem na Estação King's Cross, Rony, Hermione e Gina se levantaram para pegarem seus pertences e encontrarem seus parentes que o aguardavam. Mas Harry ainda ficou para trás por um instante.

\- Você não vem? – Gina perguntou da porta da cabine que os quatro dividiram na viagem de volta. Hermione e Rony já haviam ido na frente.

Harry sorriu suavemente e aproximou-se de Gina.

\- Só queria fazer uma memória... e me despedir direito de você... – Harry adicionou, aumentando o sorriso e beijando Gina.

Harry encontrou e cumprimentou os Weasleys que estavam na plataforma, mas logo teve que deixá-los, já que o seu tio Válter o esperava, e já estava com o maior carão de ter que estar ali. Além do que, dessa vez, tio Válter não estava sozinho. Por algum motivo, Duda e tia Petúnia estavam com ele, mas Harry não quis ficar revirando muito o assunto. Apenas se despediu dos amigos e seguiu o tio até o carro.

A viagem até a Rua dos Alfeneiros foi tranqüila, e para a agradável surpresa de Harry, silenciosa. Ele não queria ter que ficar ouvindo os tios fazerem comentários sobre aquela "raça maldita", ou o "povo estranho" com quem Harry convivia. Ele simplesmente queria ficar na dele, em silêncio. E se tudo desse certo, seu verão seria assim: em silêncio.

Mas parecia que esses não eram os planos...

\- AH! – Tia Petúnia gritou e desmaiou, assim que o carro se aproximou da Rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4.

Tio Válter pisou no breque com toda a força e empalideceu tanto, que estava quase da cor da sua camisa branca. Duda exclamava palavras sem sentido e tampava toda a janela com o seu enorme corpo, impedindo com que Harry visse o que se passava. Na mesma hora, ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu. A visão que o encontrou era no mínimo chocante: a casa nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros se destacava das da vizinhança. A Marca Negra brilhava no céu bem acima dela.

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando sair da transe de ver a casa de seus tios daquela forma. Muitos vizinhos estavam na rua, olhando aquilo intrigados e sem entender nada. Estavam tão preocupados em especular o que acontecia que nem perceberam quando uma coruja deixou cair um pergaminho enrolado nas mãos de Harry.

"Sua fiel de segredo já era! Não há mais onde se esconder. Contem seus dias, você e a sua feiticeirinha...

Você _sabe_ quem!"

Harry ficou completamente sem reação e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Dumbledore! Era preciso avisar o Dumbledore!

FIM... ou não?

**Notas finais da Autora:** Bom, finalmente chegou ao fim! Nem acredito que eu consegui escrever tanto em uma história só. E Novas Esperanças com certeza me surpreendeu e muito! Nunca imaginei tanta repercussão, e fiquei gratamente surpresa com isso. Queria agradecer ao apoio de todos, e se desse, eu com certeza colocaria o nome de cada um de vocês que me ajudaram com palavras de incentivo. Ao fórum da página Harry Potter o filme, que foi onde a fic começou. Ao grupo granger_weasley onde eu fiz ótimos amigos. A todo o pessoal que me escreveu e que leu a fic através da Harryoteca, ao maravilhoso pessoal e amigos do Expresso de Hogwarts que me tratam sempre com o maior carinho, e que me abriram um espaço tão legal em sua página. Obrigada também a quem tá lendo pela , fiz amigos maravilhosos aqui... e claro, a todos que gastaram um tempinho me escrevendo um e-mail, e que me ajudaram tanto a continuar escrevendo até sem saber... Obrigada mesmo, e desculpe-me se eu esqueci de alguém aqui. Porque no meu coração, eu não esqueço nunca! Dá até uma certa saudade e um sentimento de vazio ao pensar que terminou, mas eu deixei a fic em aberto para, quem sabe um dia, haver uma continuação. Milhões de obrigadas e beijos a todos! Amanda.

Essa fanfic é de 2002!


End file.
